


Saint Seiya After: 200 ans plus tard

by StiffUpperLip98



Series: Saint Seiya After [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Friendship, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 133,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StiffUpperLip98/pseuds/StiffUpperLip98
Summary: CETTE HISTOIRE PREND UNIQUEMENT EN COMPTE LA SÉRIE ORIGINALE, THE LOST CANVAS AINSI QU'ÉPISODE G. LA LECTURE DU PREMIER VOLET EST PLUS QUE CONSEILLÉE MAIS PAS OBLIGATOIRE.Les années, les siècles ont passés depuis la défaite de Cronos des mains d'Athéna et de ses Chevaliers. Et après une longue attente, la Déesse va enfin faire son retour au Sanctuaire... Il est grand temps pour les troupes menées par le Grand Pope Sadalsuud de faire leurs preuves!HISTOIRE TERMINÉEL'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi, Megumu Okada et Chimaki Kuori. Les OC créés pour les besoins de l'histoire m'appartiennent, donc dans l'hypothèse (peu probable) où vous voudriez vous en servir, merci de me demander l'autorisation.
Relationships: Original characters x Original characters
Series: Saint Seiya After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003440





	1. Prologue: Grand Pope Sadalsuud

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, c'est encore moi! Cette histoire a été publiée sur Wattpad et ff.net cette année, durant le confinement. Comme elle est terminée, vous l'aurez en entier aujourd'hui! Ça prendra juste un petit peu de temps de tout publier...
> 
> Nous allons retrouver notre ami Sadalsuud, qui se sent bien seul depuis qu'il est Grand Pope...
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira!

200 ANS APRÈS LA DÉFAITE DE CRONOS

-L’étoile maléfique qui brillait en Côte d’Ivoire n’est plus, Grand Pope. Il ne s’agissait que d’un Spectre isolé qui avait échappé à la surveillance de ses supérieurs, et agi de son propre chef. Nul doute qu’une fois de retour aux Enfers, il sera sévèrement puni par le Juge qui en est responsable.

-Je t’en remercie, Al Niyat.

Poussant un soupir, le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d’Athéna ôta son casque afin de s’aérer un peu la tête. Depuis quelques temps, il sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas chez le Chevalier du Scorpion, comme si ce dernier était écrasé par le poids d’un fardeau dont il ne pouvait, ne pourrait se défaire. Estimant que la mission avait été assez éprouvante comme ça, il décida de soulager un peu son frère d’armes et ami.

-Tu peux disposer, mon ami. Tu as bien mérité quelques jours de repos. Mais avant cela, y’a-t’il quelque chose dont tu souhaites me parler ?

Toujours agenouillé, Al Niyat sentit ses muscles se raidir. Le Pope l’avait-il percé à jour ? Non… Même si c’était le cas, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Ce pauvre homme avait tant subi au cours de sa bien trop longue vie pour se soucier de perdre un autre ami.

-Non, Grand Pope. Tout va pour le mieux.

-Alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit, mon ami.

Après un dernier salut, le Chevalier d’Or du Scorpion quitta le 13ème étage pour se diriger vers son palais. Ce palais où il passerait sa dernière nuit.  
Au 13ème étage, la femme qui se tenait aux côtés du Grand Pope prit la parole.

-Vous n’auriez pas dû le laisser partir tant qu’il ne vous avait pas dit la vérité.

-Et que voulais-tu que je fasse, Ophélie ? Que je le brusque pour qu’il se renferme encore davantage ? Non, peu importe ce qu’il a en tête, il a ses raisons. Et si son Armure ne l’a pas quitté, alors je n’ai aucun droit à me prononcer sur ses actions. De plus, avec Amalthée, nous n’avons pas à craindre quoi que ce soit pour la protection du Sanctuaire.

-C’est vous qui voyez…

-Va dormir, Ophélie, tu en as besoin. Tes recherches pour trouver un nouveau Chevalier du Bélier pourront attendre.

L’intéressée s’éclipsa, laissant le Pope seul. Ce dernier décida de se lever et de se promener un peu, histoire de se changer les idées. Depuis combien de temps était-il à la tête des armées d’Athéna ? Bien trop longtemps à son goût. Comme il aurait dû refuser ce cadeau empoisonné qu’était le Misopethamenos ! À cause de cette saloperie, il était seul… Abandonné par ses amis, sa famille, qui n’eut pas la malchance de vivre au ralenti pour assurer la pérennité du Sanctuaire. Sans cela, il les aurait déjà rejoint… Plus le temps passait, plus il doutait de sa capacité à diriger ce lieu. Jamais la Garde d’Or n’avait été complète sous sa direction, et peu restèrent en poste plus de cinq ans, succombant aux forces du mal ou bien après une mission. Comment pouvait-il être aussi inefficace ? N’avait-il été nommé Pope qu’en remerciement de ses actions en tant que Chevalier, pour ne pas le laisser sur la touche après qu’il ait légué son Armure à son filleul ? C’était une hypothèse qu’il envisageait de plus en plus. Némée et Katie étaient bien plus énergiques. Callux, bien plus sage. Alors pourquoi lui ? Chassant de son esprit la pensée de ses amis, il enfila un walkman, trésor qu’il chérissait quasiment plus que tout, et laissa Bob Dylan lui rappeler de ne plus y penser, que tout allait bien.

Malgré son cœur ralenti, il dépassa rapidement les trois dernières Maisons du Zodiaque, vides. Amalthée du Capricorne était absente, en mission, et la Maison du Verseau était restée vide depuis la mort de Deneb, il y a 160 ans. Le Pope sentit quelques larmes monter à la pensée de son filleul. Sa faute. C’était sa faute, et uniquement la sienne si le jeune homme était mort. S’il ne l’avait pas envoyé sur une mission aussi dangereuse, Deneb aurait vécu une vie heureuse. Le Pope était quasi certain que de là où ils étaient, Némée et Katie le maudissait d’avoir privé leur fils d’un avenir brillant, peut-être du plus grand Chevalier du Verseau qui ait jamais foulé le sol du Sanctuaire. Bien plus grand que lui en tout cas, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et en un sens, malgré l’horreur et le dégoût que ce sentiment faisait naître chez lui, il était serein que le Lion et le Scorpion soient décédés quelques temps auparavant, car jamais il n’aurait pu leur faire face, leur annoncer la mort de leur fils cadet chéri. L’aîné, Aiolia, nommé ainsi en hommage à son grand-père, avait été Chevalier du Scorpion, mais abandonna vite la Chevalerie de son plein gré pour vivre une vie honnête, loin de la guerre et des combats, après la naissance de sa fille, non sans la bénédiction du Sanctuaire. Le Pope ne l’avait plus jamais revu.

Toujours le cœur brisé, il continua sa descente. N’était-ce que pur masochisme de continuer à avancer ? Ou bien une sorte de catharsis qu’il avait bien trop longtemps repoussée ? Il l’ignorait, mais son instinct lui dicta de continuer d’avancer. Quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, l’attendait en bas qui lui redonnerait de la force, du courage pour continuer à bien la mission sacrée que lui avait confié Athéna. Il franchit les Maisons restantes, non sans une pensée pour tous ses frères et sœurs d’armes à chaque temple qu’il traversait. Il arriva finalement aux arènes, non sans un petit sourire. Combien de tournois avait-il arbitré ? À combien d’entraînement avait-il assisté ? Cette question aurait autant de sens que se demander combien de morceaux de pain il avait mangé dans sa vie, en bon français qu’il était ! Il se remémora avec émotion son combat contre son filleul, lorsqu’il lui légua l’Armure d’Or du Verseau. Mais son visage s’assombrit lorsqu’il se rappela que ce fut ce jour maudit de février 2020 qu’il accepta de prendre en charge pour les 200 ans à venir les armées d’Athéna.

Délaissant les arènes, le Grand Pope fit route vers la plage qui bordait le Sanctuaire. Même s’il n’aimait pas le sable (le trouvant grossier, rugueux, irritant et s’infiltrant partout), celui-ci étant responsable de la cécité du Lion lors de leur combat contre Sekhmet, il préférait se rappeler des bons moments entre amis qu’il avait pu passer. Et puis, c’est ici qu’Aiolia lui avait avoué vouloir quitter la Chevalerie. Forcément, cela laissait une marque. Il s’apprêtait à faire le chemin en sens inverse, étonné de n’avoir rien trouvé, mais soudain, des pleurs se firent entendre à quelques mètres du Pope. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit pour y trouver une barque échouée sur le rivage, avec à son bord un homme d’une vingtaine d’années et un bébé. Le Grand Pope se précipita vers eux, prêt à les soigner, mais l’homme l’agrippa au bras en levant péniblement la tête. Ensanglanté, il était clair qu’il n’en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre.

-Ne faites pas de geste brusques, jeune homme, je peux sans doute calmer la douleur.

-Et me permettre de clamser plus vite ? Non, pas avant que j’ai pu vous transmettre ce que j’avais à vous dire… Sadalsuud.

Le Grand Pope se figea. Comment ce jeune homme pouvait-il connaître son prénom ?

-Ah, donc le vieux Aiolia n’était pas complètement sénile, avec ces conneries de Cosmos, de Chevaliers, d’Athéna… J’ai jamais rien pigé, mais il m’avait toujours dit que si jamais j’avais le moindre souci, je devais me rendre au Sanctuaire d’Athéna, que je saurais le trouver instinctivement. J’aurais simplement aimé que cela se déroule dans de meilleurs conditions…

Il eut une quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang. Puis il reprit péniblement la parole. -Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont venus, comment ils ont pu savoir pour mon fils… Mais… Protégez-le ! Je m’en fiche qu’il devienne Chevalier ou n’importe quelle connerie du genre, mais permettez-lui de vivre ! S’il vous plaît, au nom de l’amitié qui vous unissait à mon arrière-grand-père ! Je… Vous en…

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Clignant des yeux, le Pope observa le bambin, un garçon, qui s’était instantanément calmé dès qu’il l’avait pris dans ses bras. Levant instinctivement les yeux au ciel, il constata que la constellation du Capricorne brillait intensément. Son cosmos était immense pour un garçon d’à peine quelques jours, du niveau des plus faibles Chevaliers d’Argent. Avec un Cosmos pareil…

_-Je ne sais pas qui tu étais, mais je ferais honneur à ton souhait. Moi, Sadalsuud, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire et ex-Chevalier d’Or du Verseau, j’élèverais cet enfant comme s’il s’agissait de mon propre fils. Tu en as ma parole, au nom de l’amitié qui m’a uni à ta famille._

Réalisant que ce petit aurait besoin d’un prénom, Sadalsuud réfléchit longuement avant de se décider. -Et si je t’appelais Arthur ?


	2. Le retour de la Déesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le véritable début de l'histoire!

SANCTUAIRE D’ATHÉNA, 15 ANS PLUS TARD

Le rocher fut tranché en deux, d’un seul coup. Clair, net, sans bavures, il était évident que la personne à l’origine de l’assaut disposait d’une lame bien affûtée. Mais le plus impressionnant, dans tout ça, c’est que ce n’était pas une arme conventionnelle qui était à l’origine de l’état du rocher. Pas du tout. C’était à main nue que la pierre fut sectionnée de manière aussi parfaite, à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grands maîtres épéistes. Mais pour Arthur, Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne et détenteur d’Excalibur, l’Épée Sacrée, un tel exploit aux yeux du commun des mortels n’était que routine, et ce n’est pas avec de vulgaires cailloux que sa lame atteindrait le paroxysme de son efficacité.  
Des murmures admiratifs se faisaient entendre derrière lui, tant sa technique était remarquable. Mais d’autres, plus acerbes, le firent tiquer, sans qu’ils ne prennent la peine de le relever. C’était inutile de se battre avec des soldats ou des apprentis à cause de cette stupide rumeur selon laquelle son maître était une traîtresse. Le Grand Pope l’avait toujours défendue, et pour Arthur, cela suffisait amplement. Le jeune Chevalier était désormais en poste depuis 4 ans, et fut le premier des Chevaliers d’Or. La Garde d’Or n’était pas complète, cinq Armures n’ayant pas trouvés leurs futurs porteurs, mais le Capricorne pouvait se targuer de l’honneur d’être le doyen d’entre eux, tant par l’âge que par l’ancienneté au poste.

Quittant le Colisée du Sanctuaire, il fit un détour par la plage pour profiter de l’air marin, qu’il appréciait tout particulièrement, bien qu’il lui soit impossible de savoir pourquoi. Les poumons gorgés d’air pur, il fit un détour par le cimetière, où reposait son père. Il ignorait tout de lui, le Grand Pope lui ayant dit qu’il était décédé quelques jours après sa naissance. Bien qu’au courant de son illustre ascendance, l’orgueil ne gagna jamais le Capricorne, ayant toujours pensé qu’on jugeait la valeur d’un Chevalier sur ses actes et non ses ancêtres. Et même si Arthur avait toujours considéré le Pope comme sa véritable famille, il n’oubliait pas de rendre hommage à son géniteur. À côté de lui se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes en Armure d’Or. Le plus grand dépassait les deux mètres, tandis que l’autre avait une taille moyenne. Le colosse avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés lui arrivant en bas de la nuque, et le teint bronzé. Avec des origines uruguayennes et ayant passé sa vie au Sanctuaire où le soleil se pointait quasiment tous les jours, cela semblait aller de soi ! Le plus petit des deux avait le crâne rasé, le teint mat et les yeux clos. Bien qu’il soit debout, il semblait plongé dans une profonde méditation. Le géant prit la parole :

-Bonjour papa, bonjour maman. Je suis venu avec Abderrahim, aujourd’hui. Je vous en ai déjà parlé, c’est mon meilleur ami. Il m’a beaucoup aidé à aller de l’avant après que vous soyez partis, et sans lui, je ne serais sans doute pas le Chevalier d’Or de la Balance aujourd’hui. La vie suit son cours, ici… J’espère qu’un jour, les Armures d’Or manquantes trouveront porteurs et qu’Athéna se réincarnera bientôt ! Si vous ne pouvez pas vous battre pour elle, soyez certains que je le ferai. Je vais vous laisser, à présent, c’est à mon tour de superviser l’entraînement. Au revoir, mes chers parents. Je vous aime…

-Rahim Allah ‘arwahakum, Canis Major Cecilia w Lupus Diego.*

-Merci, Abderrahim. Je sais que ta foi te donne une mauvaise réputation chez les gardes, mais contrairement à tous ces ignorants, ces simplets, je sais que ça ne remet aucunement en cause ta fidélité envers Athéna. Que tu pries pour mes parents comme cela… Ça me touche beaucoup.

-Il n’y a pas de quoi, Astrée. Même si je ne les ai jamais connus, je prierai chaque jour pour le salut de leurs âmes.

Arthur arriva près de ses frères d’armes, qui l’accueillirent avec un grand sourire. Il ne connaissait pas encore très bien Astrée de la Balance et Abderrahim de la Vierge, ceux-ci n’étant encore que de tout récents Chevaliers d’Or, mais ils lui étaient sympathiques. Après quelques échanges de civilités, le Capricorne et la Vierge se rendirent vers les Maisons du Zodiaque, la Balance devant surveiller l’entraînement des apprentis, la présence d’un Chevalier d’Or étant toujours un boost de motivation pour chacun. Cela avait été l’une des premières mesures prises par le Grand Pope, et ce dès sa nomination, il y a maintenant plus de deux siècles… Perdu dans leurs pensées, il furent stoppés à l’entrée de la Maison du Bélier par une voix imposante, mais dont on pouvait deviner toute la malice.

-Halte ! Qui va là ?

Avec un sourire, le Capricorne répondit du tac-au-tac, avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. -Seulement deux pauvres Chevaliers d’Or ne souhaitant que rentrer dans leurs humbles demeures ! Dis-moi, Aldébaran, que dirait Sheratan si elle découvrait que tu squattais chez elle ?

Aldébaran, Chevalier d’Or du Taureau, émergea de l’ombre. C’était une femme assez grande, dont la force physique était inégalée parmi les Chevaliers d’Or. Elle avait les traits fins, les cheveux courts et noirs ainsi que de petits yeux pétillants. Mais ce qu’on remarquait le premier chez elle, c’était son sourire malicieux et enjoué qui la rendait sympathique au premier coup d’œil. Avec le même sarcasme que le Capricorne, elle prit la parole.

-Arthur du Capricorne et Abderrahim de la Vierge ! Je pensais que vous étiez morts, j’avais plus de nouvelles ! Pis bon, je squatte chez mon mouton si je veux, elle reviendra pas tout de suite vu comme elle est occupée à Jamir… Allez, filez !

Le Capricorne et la Vierge saluèrent le Taureau, puis continuèrent leur ascension. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans la Maison des Gémeaux. Julia devait être absente, sans doute en mission, bien qu’Arthur ait un doute sur la légitimité de ladite mission… La Maison du Cancer était également vide, ce qui était plus étonnant de la part d’El Hadji, le maître des lieux. Peut-être était-il occupé à faire les préparatifs pour une séance de méditation, et sachant comment le Cancer détestait être dérangé dans ces moments-là, Arthur et Abderrahim ne s’attardèrent pas. La Maison du Lion étant vide, ils la traversèrent rapidement, et une fois arrivé au sixième Temple, la Vierge prit congé du Capricorne. Ce dernier continua sa route jusqu’à sa Maison sans croiser personne : Astrée était occupé à l’entraînement, et les deux étages suivants étaient vides. Il put donc tranquillement s’installer chez lui, avec un bon thé et un vieux vinyle des Beatles, son groupe favori, mais prêt à répondre présent si le Pope l’exigeait. Cependant, étant donné la période de paix qui s’était installée depuis deux siècles, il faudrait un évènement vraiment exceptionnel pour repartir en mission…

INDONÉSIE, LE MÊME JOUR

Dans les rues animées de Bali, une jeune femme avec une imposante boîte sur le dos errait dans les rues. Assez petite, le visage pâle avec de grands yeux violets, ses cheveux étaient d’une blancheur assez perturbante pour son âge, même si ceux-ci tiraient vers le lila. Elle semblait exténuée, mais une lueur farouche animait son regard, tant et si bien qu’elle semblait prête à ne s’accorder du repos qu’une fois sa volonté accomplie. Inlassablement, elle posait la même question aux gens qu’elle croisait en leur montrant une photo.

-Avez-vous vu cet homme ? C’est mon frère, je suis à sa recherche… Non ? Merci quand même…

Trois ans qu’elle profitait de chacun de ses moments de temps libre pour chercher ce frère si cher à son cœur. Trois ans que ses tentatives se soldaient toujours sur un échec. Le Grand Pope avait beau se montrer compréhensif, sa mission n’avait rien d’officielle, et elle n’aimait pas abuser de la gentillesse du chef des armées d’Athéna. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à rentrer au Sanctuaire, elle fut interpellée par un homme affirmant avoir vu l’homme sur la photo. Grand et débraillé, il n’inspirait pas confiance à la jeune femme, mais celle-ci n’avait pas d’autre choix…

-Vous l’avez vu ? Vous avez vu Julius ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr… Mais on pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre, apprendre à se connaître, qu’est-ce que t’en dis, ma jolie ? Après tout ton mec va pas s’envoler…

Vexée, le Chevalier repoussa le bras de l’homme qui commençait à se montrer un peu trop insistant. -C’est pas mon « mec », c’est mon frère, et je m’inquiète pour lui, donc si vous ne voulez pas m’aider vite je me passerai de votre aide, monsieur.

-Elle vas commencer par me parler sur un autre ton, la gamine, si elle veut pas avoir des ennuis.

Nullement impressionnée, la jeune femme répondit imperturbablement. -Je ne ferais pas ça si j’étais vous.

L’homme avait dégainé un couteau, et ses intentions n’étaient certainement pas louables ! -C’est ça le problème avec vous, les femmes, vous vous laissez plus faire !

Mais alors qu’il allait planter le couteau dans la hanche de la jeune femme, il vola à l’autre bout de la ruelle, s’écrasant sur une voiture garée sur le trottoir. Sans qu’il ait pu réagir, le Chevalier lui avait décoché un direct du droit en pleine tête, lui brisant le nez ainsi que son amour-propre. Comprenant instinctivement que cette jeune femme n’était pas aussi inoffensive qu’elle en avait l’air, il déguerpit sans demander son reste, tenant à la vie plus qu’à gêner les femmes. Soupirant, la sœur de Julius essuya sa main maculée de sang avec un mouchoir, puis s’enfonça davantage dans la ruelle afin de ne pas se faire voir quand elle s’en irait vers le Sanctuaire à la vitesse de la lumière.

_-Julius, mon cher frère… Où te caches-tu ? Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés, le Sanctuaire et moi-même ? Est-ce parce que tu pensais être plus légitime que moi ? Mais tu sais… Jamais je n’aurais accepté cette Armure d’Or si cela devait signifier être séparé de toi. Quoi qu’il en soit, jamais je ne t’abandonnerais. Le soleil brillera à nouveau sur nous, mon frère. Ou je ne m’appelle pas Julia, Chevalier d’Or de la constellation des Gémeaux !_

Et aux yeux du commun des mortels, elle disparut. Moins d’une seconde plus tard, elle arriva au Sanctuaire. Malgré le fait que le Pope n’en ait jamais rien dit, il était de notoriété publique chez les Chevaliers d’Or que les absences fréquentes de Julia étaient consacrées à la recherche de son frère jumeau, Julius, qui avait quitté le Sanctuaire il y a trois ans, le lendemain de l’adoubement de sa sœur comme Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux. Pourquoi ? Nul ne le savait. Et c’est pour cela que Julia cherchait son frère, pour obtenir des réponses. Cette terrible incertitude la dévorait chaque jour et la faisait souffrir plus que de raison. Si elle pouvait enfin comprendre son frère… Nul doute qu’elle n’en serait que plus efficace dans sa mission de protection d’Athéna. Julia salua Aldébaran, qui lui demanda si son enquête progressait, ce à quoi le Gémeaux lui répondit par la négative avec un sourire triste. La japonaise l’invita à boire un rafraîchissement pour se reposer de son long voyage, ce que l’italienne accepta bien volontiers. Après une discussion enjouée qui lui remonta un peu le moral, Julia prit congé du Taureau et s’installa au troisième étage en prenant un livre, ayant besoin de décompresser.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que tout le Sanctuaire dormait, une soudaine explosion se fit entendre au sommet des marches sacrées. Alerté, le Grand Pope se leva en un bond, et malgré son cœur ralenti alla voir ce dont il s’agissait. Gravissant prestement les marches séparant son palais de l’autel d’Athéna, le vieil homme sentit son cœur manquer un battement (et quand le cœur ne bat que 100 000 fois par an, ça veut tout dire), puis fondit en larmes, chose qu’il n’avait pas faite depuis 160 longues années, devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui. Au pied de la statue de la Déesse se trouvait un enfant, un bébé emmailloté, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose. Tremblant de joie et mu par l’excitation, le Grand Pope prit délicatement l’enfant dans ses bras, pleurant silencieusement, béni par ce signe divin.

-Déesse… Vous êtes enfin de retour… Même si vous n’êtes qu’un nourrisson, je ne pensais pas voir venir le jour béni où je pourrais vous revoir…

Immédiatement, le Grand Pope fit sonner le rassemblement des Chevaliers d’Or présents au Sanctuaire. Julia étant revenue, il ne manquait que Sheratan du Bélier parmi les Chevaliers d’Or en poste, et le Pope ne voulait la déranger pour si peu, étant donné le motif crucial de son absence. Après tout, elle serait bien vite de retour parmi eux !

-Aldébaran du Taureau, pour vous servir.

-Julia des Gémeaux, pour vous servir.

-El Hadji du Cancer, pour vous servir.

-Abderrahim de la Vierge, pour vous servir.

-Astrée de la Balance, pour vous servir.

-Arthur du Capricorne, pour vous servir.

Se levant, le Grand Pope offrit un large sourire à ses chers Chevaliers d’Or, ses « petits » comme il aimait à les appeler. La Garde d’Or n’était certes pas complète, mais avec ce qu’il avait à leur annoncer, cela ne saurait plus tarder !

-Chevaliers d’Or ! Si je vous ai réunis ici ce soir, c’est pour vous faire part d’une excellente nouvelle. Après plusieurs centaines d’années d’absence… La Déesse Athéna est à nouveau de retour parmi nous !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Qu'Allah garde vos âmes dans la paix, Cecilia du Grand Chien et Diego du Loup" en arabe, pas sûr à 100% de la traduction donc si j'ai fait une erreur n'hésitez pas à me le signaler!
> 
> Athéna est enfin de retour! Même si c'est une excellente nouvelle, cela signifie que les forces du mal ne vont pas tarder à se manifester... Mais c'est pour ça que les Chevaliers sont là!


	3. À la recherche du Scorpion d'Or

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On retrouve les Chevaliers d'Or alors qu'Athéna vient de se réincarner... Tout ce pourquoi les Chevaliers se battent était en prévision de cet instant...

Un moment de silence, sans doute dû à l’émotion et la joie, suivit la déclaration du Pope, avant qu’El Hadji ne soit le premier à réagir.

-Notre vrai combat commence maintenant, mes amis.

Ophélie apporta le bébé, qu’Aldébaran, Julia et El Hadji dorlotèrent, le trouvant « trop mignon ». Arthur et Astrée, pas forcément à l’aise, préfèrent l’admirer de loin, de peur de heurter maladroitement cette petite chose fragile hébergeant l’âme de la Déesse guerrière. Le Grand Pope décida de l’appeler Nadia, estimant qu’elle devait être élevée normalement avant de recevoir toute la charge du monde sur ses épaules. Et cela passait par un prénom plus commun qu’Athéna ! Après que l’excitation se soit un peu apaisée, le Grand Pope reprit la parole.

-C’est un jour de joie pour le Sanctuaire, mes petits. El Hadji, dit-il à destination du Cancer, j’aurais une faveur à te demander.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, Grand Pope.

-Relève-toi, mon ami. Ta grandeur d’âme et ton bon cœur ne sont plus à prouver, si bien que tu es considéré comme « l’Homme le plus pur du Sanctuaire ».

Le sénégalais répondit avec un petit sourire. -Vous savez à quel point je déteste ce sobriquet, Grand Pope.

-Je le sais bien, mais toujours est-il que tu es la personne la plus apte à réaliser la mission que j’aimerais te confier : la protection rapprochée de la Déesse Athéna.

Le Cancer sursauta. Lui, baby-sitter de la Déesse ? Oh, il n’y avait pas de soucis, il adorait les enfants… Mais être assigné à la garde rapprochée de la Déesse était une mission périlleuse, saurait-il se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche ? Il aurait plutôt imaginer Arthur ou Aldébaran à ce poste, les meilleurs guerriers du Sanctuaire. Avisant un regard vers ses amis, qui lui firent un grand sourire d’encouragement, ses doutes furent dissipés instantanément. Si le chef des armées d’Athéna estimait qu’il était à la hauteur de la tâche, alors il saurait s’en montrer digne.

-Moi, El Hadji, Chevalier d’Or de la constellation du Cancer, accepte la mission que vous m’avez confié, Grand Pope, et donnerait ma vie si nécessaire pour la mener à bien.

-Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde, mon ami.

Il reprit le nourrisson, puis s’installa sur son trône, l’air las. Les Chevaliers d’Or sentirent que le Grand Pope n’en avait pas terminé.

-Malheureusement, je n’ai pas que des bonnes nouvelles. Avec le retour d’Athéna, les forces du mal vont inévitablement commencer à s’éveiller. Et bien que nous ayons fait un traité de paix avec Hadès, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de partir en guerre contre qui que ce soit sans que la Garde d’Or ne soit complète. Le nom d’Al Niyat vous dit-il quelque chose ?

Les Chevaliers d’Or hochèrent la tête d’approbation. Al Niyat, Chevalier d’Or du Scorpion, avait disparu il y a 15 ans de cela, emportant avec lui son Armure. Celle-ci n’étant pas revenue au Sanctuaire, le Pope avait de bonne raisons de croire qu’il était encore en vie, et toujours digne du Scorpion.

-Fort bien. Je suppose que vous savez où je veux en venir : si Al Niyat est encore en vie, il faut absolument qu’il revienne au Sanctuaire se battre à nos côtés. L’un de vous doit partir à sa recherche.

Sans hésiter, Arthur se porta volontaire, prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver l’ex-Chevalier d’Or du Scorpion et le ramener chez lui, chez sa famille. Le Pope acquiesça, et les Chevaliers d’Or partirent se coucher. Ce qu’ils ne savaient pas encore, c’est qu’ils n’étaient qu’aux prémices d’un conflit d’une envergure qui les dépassait tous…

TURQUIE, LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

La petite fille se réveilla en panique, surprise par le bruit. Tournant la tête, elle vit que son père était absent. Mais la porte de leur maison était fracassée, comme si la misérable bicoque abritait quelque chose de valeur. Étonnée, elle sortit, et fut saisie par la vision d’horreur qui lui fut offerte. Les flammes dévoraient son village, et les cadavres jonchaient le chemin. Une armée de soldats dont émanait une aura de mort ravageait tout sur son passage, menés par quatre hommes en armure noire comme la nuit. La fillette s’immobilisa, paralysée par la terreur. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Pourquoi ? Malgré la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles, la petite fille n’avait plus qu’une idée en tête.

_-Fuir. Je dois fuir._

Et, plus vite qu’elle ne l’avait jamais fait du haut de ses 5 ans, elle courut. Sans un regard en arrière pour tous les morts sur son chemin, elle continua sa route, cherchant une cachette où elle pourrait se blottir, le temps que cette armée s’en aille, espérant qu’elle passerait devant elle sans la remarquer. Retenant son souffle, elle entendit clairement les battements de son cœur s’intensifier tandis que ces hommes et femmes en armure noire patrouillaient à nouveau le village. Comment des humains avait-il pu être à l’origine d’une telle atrocité ? Non… Ce n’était pas des humains. C’était des monstres, rien d’autre. Mais alors que cette armée démoniaque franchissait sa cachette, le dernier d’entre eux s’arrêta, et l’examina, ce qui fit prendre peur à la petite. Cette femme ne l’avait pas entendue… Impossible !

-Tu fais quoi, Aurige Noir ?

-J’ai senti quelque chose, là-bas. Je vais m’assurer que ce n’est rien et après on repartira.

-Déjà qu’on a même pas trouvé ce qu’on était venu chercher…

Manquant d’étouffer dans sa cachette tant elle retenait sa respiration, l’abri de la petite fut balayée comme un fétu de paille par un seul coup de poing de l’Aurige Noir. Se recroquevillant, l’enfant eut de grands yeux écarquillés, rempli de terreur en réalisant qu’elle avait été découverte. Avec un sourire carnassier, l’Aurige Noir se pencha sur elle.

-Mais que voilà ? Un insecte qui espérait s’échapper ? Dommage pour toi, petite, mais chez nous, pas de prisonniers.

Mais avant même que le Chevalier Noir ait pu réagir, la petite la mordit à l’avant-bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et reprenant sa fuite.

-Sale petite peste… J’arracherai moi-même ton cœur !

La gamine reprit sa fuite. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu la repérer ? Elle n’avait fait aucun bruit ! Courant à perdre haleine, elle se prit le pied dans une racine qui traînait bêtement par-là, se retrouvant à la merci du Chevalier Noir de l’Aurige. La saisissant par le cou, un air malsain sur le visage, l’Aurige lui tint le discours suivant.

-Tu auras au moins eu le mérite de résister plus longtemps que les autres habitants de ce village. Même ce vieux Chevalier ne pouvait rien contre notre puissance.

La petite lâcha quelques larmes. _-Non… Papa !_

-Tu m’as bien diverti, mais maintenant tu vas mourir. Tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir à ta propre faiblesse une fois dans l’autre monde.

Mais alors qu’elle allait porter un coup fatal à l’enfant qui s’était résignée, une voix puissante se fit entendre.

-Relâche cette enfant et repars d’où tu viens. Si tu n’obéis pas, je serais dans l’obligation de t’éliminer.

La voix appartenait à un homme encapuchonné par une longue cape qui ne permettait de distinguer que ses yeux, noir comme l’ébène. Il avait cette même aura que les Chevaliers Noirs, mais là où ceux-ci suintaient de négativité, ce jeune homme irradiait de bons sentiments. Mais cela n’impressionna nullement l’Aurige Noir.

-T’es qui, salaud ?

-Je suis un défenseur de la Justice. Mais avant tout, quelqu’un qui déteste qu’on s’en prenne aux innocents ! Venez périr de ma main !

-De bien belles paroles, mais qu’espères-tu faire à 1 contre 20 ?

Pour toute réponse, l’homme détacha sa cape, et sans bouger, mit à terre ses opposants. Des plaies béantes s’étaient ouvertes dans le corps de chacun d’entre eux, comme s’ils avaient été blessés par un objet tranchant ! Clignant des yeux, la petite détailla son sauveur : il était jeune, mais une grande maturité se dégageait de lui. Toutefois, ce qui impressionna le plus la petite, c’était la beauté de son Armure, irradiant comme un soleil chaleureux et apaisant. Dans leur agonie, les Chevaliers Noirs tentaient de comprendre ce qui c’était passé.

-On… On a rien vu venir…

-Comment ça se fait ?

Et soudain, la petite comprit alors. Cette histoire que lui avait tant de fois conté son père était réelle. _On raconte que leurs poings fendent le ciel et que leurs pieds déchirent la terre… Qu’à chaque fois qu’ils s’éveillent, c’est pour protéger la planète des forces du mal… Ce sont les Chevaliers sacrés de la Déesse Athéna !_ Son mystérieux sauveur vêtu de sa protection dorée poussa un soupir, presque dépité.

-Vous êtes si lents… Avec des adversaires comme vous, jamais ma lame ne s’affûtera !

-Cet éclat doré… Cette vitesse… Ce tranchant digne d’une arme bénie des Dieux ! Impossible ! Tu serais… Un Chevalier d’Or… Celui… du… Capricorne… Argh !

Et les Chevaliers Noirs rendirent l’âme sur ces mots. -Arthur est mon nom, protéger Athéna et la Justice sur Terre ma mission. Aujourd’hui, vous avez payé le fait d’avoir revêtu une Armure Noire et sali le nom de la Déesse !

Cherchant des Cosmos environnants pour voir s’il n’avait laissé échapper aucun Chevalier Noir, Arthur se rendit auprès de la petite fille, et lui demanda si elle allait bien, ce qu’elle lui répondit par l’affirmative, avant de se raviser en lui disant qu’elle devait chercher ses parents ! Avec tristesse, le Capricorne essaya de lui faire comprendre qu’il n’y avait que très peu de chances qu’ils soient encore en vie, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu terminer son discours, une faible voix sortit des décombres.

-Jeune homme… Tu es un Chevalier d’Athéna ?

-Papa !

La fillette tenta de se précipiter sur lui, avant d’être retenu par Arthur. -Arrête. Si tu t’approches, tu partageras son sort.

Ensanglanté et pris de quinte de toux, l’homme était bien mal en point. Il semblait évident que s’il ne recevait pas de soins rapidement, il était condamné, mais il semblait n’en avoir cure.

-Ah… Tu as deviné ma maladie, mon garçon ?

-Oui. C’est une maladie du sang le rendant extrêmement brûlant et toxique. Nous avons connu de valeureux Chevaliers avec cette maladie dans nos rangs. Kardia, Katie… Et vous-même, Al Niyat du Scorpion !

-Tu sais donc qui je suis… Et je suppose que ta présence ici n’est pas dû uniquement à l’assaut des Chevaliers Noirs. Comment t’appelles-tu ?

-Arthur, sire. Je suis le Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne, j’ai pris la succession de votre amie Amalthée.

-Arthur ?? Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies grandi autant… Tu n’étais qu’un bébé la dernière fois que je t’ai vu, quand le Pope t’a recueilli. Même si je ne t’ai jamais connu, je suis fier de toi. Mais… Amalthée n’est plus, c’est cela ?

Arthur se mordit la joue, refusant de dire au vieux Scorpion la terrible vérité (en tout cas, celle que le Sanctuaire avait adopté) sur l’ex-Capricorne, conscient que cela le briserait inutilement.

-Oui. Elle nous a quitté après une mission qui a mal tourné.

En un sens, ce n’était qu’un demi-mensonge ! Sans attendre, le Capricorne reprit la parole.

-Al Niyat… Vous étiez un Chevalier exemplaire. Pourquoi nous avoir quitté quand votre maladie s’est manifestée ? Le Pope aurait pu vous aider ! Il l’aurait voulu !

-Ce pauvre homme a déjà trop subi pendant sa bien longue vie pour se soucier de perdre un autre ami. Arthur… Dis-moi seulement une chose… Athéna est-elle de retour ?

-Oui. Depuis hier soir.

Un sourire apaisé se dessina sur le visage d’Al Niyat, et s’il n’était pas en train de souffrir d’une hémorragie abondante, on aurait presque pu croire qu’il vivait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

-Alors, tout ce pourquoi j’ai combattu en valait la peine. Mon garçon… Je sais que tu es là pour que je revienne avec toi. Mais comme tu t’en doutes, je n’en ai plus pour longtemps, et tout ce que je peux faire, c’est t’offrir mon Armure pour que tu la ramènes à sa place légitime.

Claquant des doigts, le vieil homme fit apparaître une Pandora Box orné d’un Scorpion doré, objet de la mission d’Arthur.

-Ces idiots de Chevaliers Noirs pensaient qu’en mettant la main dessus, ils pourraient renverser le Sanctuaire… Quelle bande d’imbéciles. Si tes compagnons sont à ton niveau, ces traîtres ne franchiraient même pas la Maison du Bélier ! Je te confie Scorpion, Arthur. Dis au Grand Pope que je suis désolé.

-Je ferai selon votre volonté.

-J’aurais une dernière faveur à te demander… Ma fille ici présente n’a plus de famille, à présent. Je t’en supplie, protège-la ! Forme-la si tu le peux ! Ce sera mon dernier souhait…

Pendant tout l’échange entre les Chevaliers, l’enfant n’avait cessé de pleurer, pestant contre le Capricorne qui l’empêchait d’être avec son père. Que le destin était cruel, de les séparer alors qu’elle avait encore tant à apprendre pour grandir !

-Vous avez ma promesse, Al Niyat. Je prendrais soin de cette enfant comme si c’était ma petite sœur.

-Merci, Arthur… Ne pleure plus, ma fille… Ton nom vient de la plus majestueuse des constellations, qui te donnera la force d’avancer. Quoi qu’il arrive, papa et maman seront toujours avec toi…

Et il rendit l’âme sur ces paroles. Lancelot adressa une prière silencieuse pour son frère d’armes tombé, et reporta son attention sur la petite fille.

-Ton père n’est peut-être plus là physiquement, mais il sera toujours dans ton cœur. Tu peux me considérer comme ton grand frère, à présent. Au fait, comment t’appelles-tu ?

Essuyant ses larmes d’un revers de manche, la petite fille lui répondit simplement.

-Algieda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Arthur n'a pas réussi à ramener le Scorpion... Mais sa mission n'est pas pour autant un échec? À quelle Armure Algieda pourra-t-elle bien prétendre?


	4. Retour au Sanctuaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur a rempli sa mission, et il est temps de faire son rapport au Grand Pope... C'est pas un chapitre très joyeux malheureusement ;-;

Dans la soirée, Arthur et Algieda arrivèrent au Sanctuaire. Le Capricorne aurait bien utilisé la vitesse de la lumière pour aller plus vite, mais cela risquait d’être éprouvante pour la petite, aussi décida-t-il de prendre le bateau. Fort heureusement, il purent s’embarquer dans un bateau de pêche à destination de la Grèce, où Arthur put expliquer petit à petit à sa protégée ce qui l’attendait, un fois sur place.

Le Sanctuaire, en Grèce…. Un endroit qui n’appartient à nul peuple, empire ou royaume. Berceau des Chevaliers de la Justice, protecteurs d’Athéna. Comme le nombre d’étoiles qui les protègent, les Chevaliers sont au nombre de 88 et sont placés sous l’égide du Grand Pope. La mission de ces Chevaliers est de protéger Athéna et de faire régner la paix. Au cœur du Sanctuaire, 12 Maisons, chacune correspondant à un Chevalier d’Or, précèdent le palais du Grand Pope, et enfin au sommet se trouve le palais d’Athéna.

-Et toi, tu es… Le Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne, c’est bien ça ? Tu dois être très fort !

-Je me débrouille, en effet. Mais je ne suis rien face au Grand Pope ou la Déesse !

-Y’a un truc que j’ai pas compris, le Grand Pope, il est choisi parmi les Chevaliers d’Or, c’est ça ? Ça a jamais créer de la jalousie, des trucs dans ce genre ?

-Si tu savais… En effet, rien que sur les deux dernières Guerres Saintes, ça a été un sacré bazar. Mais depuis, tout va pour le mieux : le Pope en place est en poste depuis plus de 200 ans grâce à une technique que lui a offerte l’Athéna de son époque, qu’on appelle le Misopethamenos, ralentissant à l’extrême les battements de son cœur, si bien que même s’il a l’apparence d’un vieillard, comme tu pourras l’observer quand nous arriverons, son corps n’a en réalité agi que d’un an.

-C’est… Incroyable…

-N’est-ce pas ? Repose-toi un peu, le chemin est encore long et je m’en voudrais que tu aies mauvaise mine quand on arrivera.

Algieda suivit la recommandation d’Arthur et s’écroula, morte de fatigue. Il eut un petit sourire bienveillant, se demandant jusqu’où cette petite pourrait le surprendre, car avec un Cosmos tel, il était évident qu’elle était promis à un avenir brillant au sein de la Chevalerie. Toutefois, Arthur ne pouvait s’empêcher de se blâmer, sa mission restant un échec malgré la bonne surprise du recrutement d’Algieda : Al Niyat était mort, et il était arrivé trop tard pour protéger le village de l’assaut des Chevaliers Noirs. S’il n’avait pas pu récupérer l’Armure d’Or du Scorpion, nul doute qu’il n’aurait jamais osé se présenter devant le Grand Pope pour lequel il avait tant d’admiration. Le chef des armées d’Athéna lui dirait sûrement qu’il était fier de lui et que l’erreur était humaine, mais Arthur ne pouvait se contenter de ça. Chassant ses sombres pensées, il se reposa, sans céder au sommeil au cas où les choses tournaient mal. Après tout, on est jamais trop prudents…

Au Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope feuilletait un album photo, trésor qu’il chérissait plus que tout. Douloureusement, il se remémora la période qui suivit la défaite de Cronos. Athéna quitta le corps de Saori Kido très peu de temps après qu’il ait accédé au poste de Grand Pope, signe que la Terre serait en paix, désormais. Mais malgré cela, rien ne pouvait empêcher les Chevaliers de succomber… Seiya, la légende, le héros, mourut le premier, ravagé par un cancer du poumon. Il cacha sa maladie jusqu’au bout, et le Pope gardait précieusement les lettres qu’il avait adressé à sa femme, son fils et ses petits-enfants la veille de son décès. Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Marine, valeureuse Grand Pope, de partir pour son dernier voyage, paisiblement, entouré de sa famille et ses amis ; prête à rejoindre définitivement Aiolia, son valeureux Lion…

Une accalmie d’environ une décennie épargna les Chevaliers d’Athéna, avant que les vagues de décès ne s’enchaînent. Cristiano du Taureau et Ryûjin de la Balance, en mission, sacrifièrent leurs dernière étincelles de Cosmos pour sceller à jamais au fin fond de l’Etna le Géant Typhon, déjà vaincu par Rasgado et Ténéo, trois siècles auparavant… Ils sauvèrent le monde, mais ne revinrent jamais. Peu de temps après, Natassia et Daphné quittèrent le Sanctuaire avec leurs filles et leurs Armures, et le Grand Pope ne les retint pas, se tenant responsable de la mort de leurs maris. Il ne les revit jamais, et bien que l’Armure du Capricorne soit revenue, celle des Poissons attendait un porteur depuis plusieurs siècles…

June du Caméléon, Shun d’Andromède, Shiryû du Dragon et Shaina d’Ophiuchus furent les suivants, décédant paisiblement dans leur sommeil. Ce fut un jour triste au Sanctuaire, Sarina de la Vierge perdant ses deux parents, pendant que Gianfranco du Cancer perdait sa mère et Némée du Lion celle qui lui avait tout appris. Le Cancer fut d’ailleurs le suivant à partir, terrassé comme son père avant lui par un cancer du poumon. Quelle ironie…

Ikki, qui était revenu au Sanctuaire pour veiller sur son frère cadet dans ses derniers instants, quitta le Sanctuaire après. Le Phénix immortel était-il toujours en vie, ou bien avait-il fini par se brûler les ailes ? Le Pope n’en savait rien… Sarina s’enferma peu après dans les jardins de Twin Sals, n’ayant plus qu’un objectif en tête : atteindre le 8ème sens, l’Arayashiki ! Elle n’en ressortit jamais. Hyôga, Chevalier du Cygne, mourut en paix peu après, non sans avoir offert à son cher disciple et ami sa bibliothèque qu’il tenait de son maître Camus, que le Pope actuel chérissait de tout son cœur. La Déicide, Katie du Scorpion, finit emportée par sa maladie qu’elle hérita de son ancêtre Kardia. Et malgré les efforts de son fils Deneb et du Grand Pope, sa température corporelle ne baissa jamais, et elle quitta cette terre. Quelques temps plus tard, son mari, Némée du Lion, se laissa mourir de chagrin.

Le Grand Pope continuait de feuilleter avec insistance son album photo, mais lorsqu’il tomba sur une image le représentant avec Deneb et Callux, c’en fut trop pour lui, et il laissa échapper quelques larmes silencieuses. Le Pope ne pouvait oublier ainsi ces deux personnes qui comptaient tant pour lui, et il savait que la première chose qu’il ferait en arrivant en Enfer, ce serait de s’excuser auprès de Deneb d’avoir été un si mauvais parrain. Le Gémeaux, lui, atteint un âge plus que vénérable pour un humain, plus de 100 ans, et mourut paisiblement auprès de son cher et tendre, lui faisant confiance pour la suite.

Kiki et Ophélie, eux, quittèrent le Sanctuaire pour rejoindre Jamir, et espérer retrouver d’autres Atlantes, laissant le Grand Pope seul dans l’immensité du Sanctuaire. Et bien que le doute l’ait assailli, maintenant qu’Athéna était de retour, tout irait pour le mieux !

Entendant des pas, le chef du Sanctuaire referma vite son album, ne voulant pas être vu dans un moment de faiblesse. Mais ce n’était qu’Ophélie qui venait lui annoncer une excellente nouvelle.

-Arthur est de retour de sa mission et demande audience, Grand Pope.

-Qu’il entre immédiatement.

Le Capricorne, accompagnée de sa protégée, entra dans le 13ème temple. Algieda fut émerveillée, comme lors de sa montée des marches et sa rencontre avec les Chevaliers d’Or. Même si elle n’avait pu parler qu’avec le Taureau et la Balance (Julia étant en « mission », et El Hadji et Abderrahim occupés à méditer), elle se sentait à l’aise, chez elle. Comme si l’aura de son père était encore présente dans la Maison du Scorpion… Voyant qu’Arthur s’était agenouillé, la fillette fit de même, non sans observer ce fameux Grand Pope pour lequel le Capricorne semblait avoir une admiration sans bornes. Il avait beau avoir l’apparence d’un vieillard, même Algieda pouvait deviner la grande puissance et la grande sagesse qui étaient siennes.

-Arthur du Capricorne au rapport, Grand Pope. Je suis confus et vous présente mes excuses pour être revenu ainsi sans le Chevalier d’Or du Scorpion, qui nous a malheureusement quitté à cause de sa maladie. Le village où il se cachait a été attaqué par des Chevaliers Noirs, que j’ai éliminé. Et même si Al Niyat n’est plus, j’ai pu récupérer l’Armure d’Or du Scorpion qu’il m’a confié, et je ne suis pas revenu seul.

-Je te remercie de ton rapport, Chevalier. À vrai dire, je me doutais que tu ne pourrais pas revenir avec Al Niyat, et je te remercie d’avoir fait de ton mieux et d’avoir débarrassé le monde de certains Chevaliers Noirs. J’allais justement te poser des questions sur la jeune fille qui t’accompagne !

Algieda s’avança et se présenta. -Je suis Algieda, je suis la fille d’Al Niyat. Mon… Mon papa m’a dit avant de mourir qu’il vous demandait pardon.

Se levant, le Pope s’approcha de la jeune fille et s’agenouilla à sa hauteur en lui faisant un sourire bienveillant.

-Il n’y a rien à pardonner. Al Niyat était mon ami, et s’il a été heureux, je le suis aussi.

Le Capricorne se permit d’intervenir. -Grand Pope, le dernier souhait d’Al Niyat était que sa fille soit formée comme Chevalier. Et sans vouloir trop m’avancer, je pense qu’elle a le potentiel d’un Chevalier d’Or.

Algieda et le Pope sursautèrent, étonnés de la déclaration d’Arthur, tandis que celui-ci reprenait la parole.

-De plus, connaissant Al Niyat et en me basant sur son prénom, Algieda est née sous le signe du Lion, Armure d’Or vacante. Je pense donc qu’il serait bon qu’elle soit entraînée.

La petite resta bouche bée de la déduction d’Arthur, qui était exacte. Le Grand Pope reprit la parole.

-Je suis de ton avis, mon garçon. Mais nous verrons cela demain. Il se fait tard, et la journée a été éprouvante. Peux-tu héberger Algieda pour la nuit dans ton temple ?

Le porteur d’Excalibur acquiesça et quitta la salle avec sa petite sœur. Restée dans l’ombre, Ophélie s’avança.

-Bientôt, nous n’aurons plus que 4 Armures d’Or laissées vacantes. C’est une bonne nouvelle, n’est-ce pas, Sadalsuud ?

-Absolument. Va te reposer, mon amie, tu en as besoin. Mais dis-moi, as-tu des nouvelles de ta disciple ?

-Sheratan ? Elle est toujours à Jamir, mais je pense qu’elle devrait bientôt rentrer. Elle va enfin pouvoir rencontrer la Déesse !

JAMIR, TARD DANS LA NUIT

-Je pense que je n’ai plus rien à t’apprendre, Sheratan. Le savoir des Atlantes est tien, désormais !

-Merci, Maître Kiki. Je ne saurais vous remercier qu’avec de simples mots, alors je vais m’efforcer toute ma vie durant de faire honneur au savoir que vous m’avez transmis !

Alors qu’elle enfilait sa Pandora Box contenant l’Armure du Bélier, un appel télépathique résonna alors dans la tête des deux Atlantes.

_-Chevaliers des quatre coins du monde, c’est votre Grand Pope qui vous parle. Bien que je n’aime pas l’idée de devoir m’en servir, je recours au Crusos Sunagein pour ordonner à tous ceux qui le peuvent de rentrer immédiatement au Sanctuaire, en raison d’une situation d’urgence ! Je vous expliquerais le tout sur place._

Avec un soupir, Sheratan fit un petit sourire à l’ex-Bélier qui, n’étant pas titulaire d’une Armure, n’était pas directement concerné par cet ordre. Usant de la téléportation, le Bélier arriva sur place instantanément, ne pouvant se défaire d’une sourde inquiétude. Le recours au Crusos Sunagein est un pouvoir réservé aux Grands Popes leur permettant d’ordonner le retour au Sanctuaire de tous les Chevaliers, et à la connaissance de Sheratan, cet ordre n’avait été utilisé qu’une fois, lorsque Saga l’usurpateur eut vent des rumeurs concernant le retour des Titans. Un évènement de cet ampleur était-il au programme ? Anxieuse, le Bélier commença à gravir les marches de l’escalier sacré…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrément le Crusos Sunagein! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que le Grand Pope y recoure? La réponse au chapitre suivant!


	5. Crusos Sunagein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Grand Pope a utilisé le Crusos Sunagein pour faire revenir au Sanctuaire tous les Chevaliers disponibles. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu motiver une telle décision?

-Sheratan du Bélier au rapport. Je vous prie d’accepter mes excuses pour ce retard, Grand Pope.

-Entre, mon amie, nous n’attendions plus que toi.

Le Bélier observa ses frères et sœurs d’armes, et en effet, tous étaient présents. Le Taureau, le Gémeaux, la Vierge, la Balance et le Capricorne. Le Cancer se tenait derrière le Pope, un bébé dans les bras. Le cœur de l’Atlante manqua un battement. Était-ce ce qu’elle pensait ? Elle n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir davantage que Sadalsuud reprenait la parole.

-Vous vous doutez bien que je n’aurais pas utilisé le Crusos Sunagein si la situation ne l’exigeait pas. En effet, avec le retour d’Athéna, les forces du mal vont bien finir par s’éveiller, et ils sembleraient qu’elles soient déjà à l’œuvre… Mais je vais laisser El Hadji vous expliquer la situation.

Le Chevalier du Cancer remercia le Pope, lui confiant la Déesse, puis se retourna vers ses alliés, l’air hagard et fatigué. Il semblerait qu’il n’ait pas dormi de la nuit !

-Que s’est-il passé, mon frère ? demanda Arthur.

-Quelque chose que je n’aurais jamais cru arriver si vite… Cette nuit, quelqu’un a tenté d’assassiner notre Déesse !

Stupeur dans toute la salle. Qui donc avait pu s’infiltrer au Sanctuaire et presque réussir sa vile besogne ? Le Chevalier d’Or du Cancer calma le jeu, prêt à expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé. La veille, après sa séance de spiritisme, il s’était rendu dans la chambre de la Déesse pour veiller sur elle, conformément aux ordres du Grand Pope. Et tard dans la nuit, alors qu’il s’était mis en mode astral, son corps étant immobile mais son esprit libre de vagabonder, il remarqua un mystérieux individu rentrer dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d’une armure, et un tatouage en forme de papillon ornait le côté gauche de son visage. Armé d’une dague, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. S’approchant en catimini du berceau où reposait la réincarnation de la Déesse de la Guerre, ses intentions étaient on ne peut plus claires : faucher la vie du bébé ! Regagnant en toute hâte son corps, El Hadji se précipita vers l’agresseur, lui bloquant le bras.

-Julia ? Tu es folle ?! Tenter d’assassiner notre Déesse, qui plus est un bébé innocent… Je t’en empêcherais !

D’un coup de pied bien placé, le Cancer envoya valdinguer l’arme et put voir son adversaire, qui n’était pas celui qu’il attendait.

-Toi ??

Pour toute réponse, l’agresseur fit chauffer son Cosmos, ce qui provoqua un pas de recul chez El Hadji.

-Bien sûr, tu es au moins aussi forte qu’elle… Dans ce cas-là, battons-nous ! SEKI SHIKI KONSŌ HA !

Invoquant des âmes errantes aux alentours, le Cancer les jeta sur son opposant, qui fut envoyé à l’autre bout de la pièce. Mais plutôt que de riposter, il frappa le mur afin d’y faire un immense trou, et en profita pour s’échapper. El Hadji serait bien parti à sa poursuite, mais il y avait plus urgent : l’état de santé de la Déesse. Le Pope débarqua ensuite dans la pièce, et comprenant l’urgence de la situation, eut recours au Crusos Sunagein.

-Vous le comprenez, au début, j’ai cru qu’il s’agissait de Julia…

Les regards se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le Chevalier des Gémeaux, qui se mit en garde. Elle n’était pas coupable ! Et elle se battrait contre quiconque lui ferait du mal ! Mais le Cancer n’avait pas terminé.

-Mais j’ai été trompé pendant un instant par la similitude dans leur Cosmos. De plus, Julia est une femme honorable, et la détentrice légitime de l’Armure d’Or des Gémeaux. Jamais elle ne serait capable d’un tel acte.

L’italienne poussa un soupir de soulagement. De telles paroles venant du Cancer n’étaient pas des mots en l’air, et vu son aura, quand il parlait, on se taisait et on écoutait. Abderrahim de la Vierge se permit toutefois de prendre la parole.

-Excuse-moi, El Hadji, mais si ce n’était pas Julia, qui était-ce, sachant que même toi dont la capacité d’analyse du Cosmos est inégalée parmi nous ait été trompé ?

-C’est très simple… Une seul personne possède un Cosmos aussi semblable à celui de Julia… Son frère jumeau ! Julius, Chevalier d’Argent de la Coupe !

Aussitôt, Julia fut prise d’un malaise. Non… C’était impossible ! Lorsque le Pope utilisa le Crusos Sunagein, elle avait vaguement espérer que son frère les rejoigne… Mais non seulement il n’était pas revenu, mais avait en plus tenter de tuer la Déesse ?

-N… Non… C’est impossible… Il n’aurait pas pu faire ça… Pas Julius ! El Hadji, tu as dû te tromper !

Arthur aida la jeune femme, visiblement éprouvée, à se relever, comprenant sa douleur même s’il ne l’avait jamais expérimentée, pendant que le Cancer continuait ses explications.

-Je ne me trompe jamais quand j’analyse le Cosmos. Physiquement, c’était Julius, je n’ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais… Son Cosmos était déboussolé, désordonné, comme s’il n’était pas seul aux commandes là-haut. J’ai plusieurs éléments permettant d’affirmer ma théorie : tout d’abord, il n’a pas prononcé un mot de tout le combat, et bien qu’il n’ait jamais été un grand bavard, je pense qu’il aurait néanmoins essayé de dire quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu’une excuse bidon du style « pardonnez-moi je suis obligé ». Secundo, il pleurait silencieusement pendant que nous nous affrontions, et je doute qu’une personne avec des velléités déicides fasse preuve d’autant de « fragilité », si je puis m’exprimer ainsi. Dernier point, et corrige-moi si je me trompe, Julia, il arborait un tatouage en forme de papillon sur le côté gauche de son visage, et nous ne l’avons jamais vu arborer quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Durant la Guerre Sainte au 15ème siècle, c’était le signe d’un corps possédé par les Fairies, les Papillons du Monde des Morts ! Julius n’est donc pas coupable… Pas complètement, en tout cas.

-Mais… Mais alors… Ça veut dire que mon frère est mort, et que quelqu’un joue avec son cadavre ?

-Non, Julia, je pense que c’est bien pire que ça. Il est évident que quelqu’un contrôle Julius, mais je ne pense pas qu’il soit mort. Je pense qu’il est bien vivant, et qu’il lutte de toute sa conscience pour repousser celui qui le contrôle, sans succès. Imaginez-vous sa douleur, physique comme mentale ?

Un moment de silence se fit, que brisa le Pope. -Merci pour ces explications, El Hadji. La situation est donc pire que ce que je craignais, et je ne pensais pas qu’Athéna ferait déjà l’objet d’une tentative d’assassinat. Il nous faut agir sans tarder. Julia ?

Le Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux s’agenouilla. -À votre service, Grand Pope.

-Même si je te laissais faire, tu te doutes bien que tes escapades régulières non approuvées pour retrouver ton frère n’étaient guère appréciées par le Sanctuaire. Cela doit cesser.

Fermant les yeux, Julia retint ses larmes, comprenant la décision du Grand Pope. Il était trop dangereux de l’envoyer elle plutôt qu’un autre rechercher Julius, car si elle flanchait, ce serait une catastrophe. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver si injuste le choix de son supérieur ! Cependant, ce dernier reprit la parole.

-Je pense que tu es la personne la plus adéquate pour rechercher ton frère. Il y a plus de chances qu’il accepte de te suivre plutôt qu’un autre ! Ta mission, si tu l’acceptes : partir à la recherche de Julius de la Coupe et obtenir des explications sur ses actes. Si tu le peux, ramène-le au Sanctuaire, de préférence vivant et en bonne santé. Je pense que tu seras d’accord avec moi sur le fait qu’il est inutile de faire couler le sang inutilement.

Revigorée, c’est d’une voix forte et pleine d’assurance que l’italienne accepta la mission. Le Grand Pope lui assigna Astrée comme partenaire, car s’il n’avait aucun doute sur les capacités de Julia, il était impossible de savoir ce dont était capable Julius, ils ne seraient donc pas trop de deux Chevaliers d’Or pour l’appréhender.

-La question de Julius est donc réglée. Maintenant, il nous faut parler des relations inter-Sanctuaires…

Depuis qu’il avait été nommé Grand Pope, Sadalsuud avait toujours pris grand soin de maintenir au beau-fixe les relations entre les anciens ennemis et désormais alliés d’Athéna. Si s’assurer du soutien d’Asgard se fit sans problème, les négociations furent plus compliquées avec le Sanctuaire sous-marin et les Enfers. Mais à force d’efforts et d’abnégation, Sadalsuud était parvenu à se faire de précieux alliés. Il était donc nécessaire de s’assurer du support des trois Sanctuaires, et leur annoncer le retour d’Athéna. Il fut décidé que Sheratan se rendrait à Asgard, Aldébaran au Sanctuaire sous-marin, et Abderrahim aux Enfers, étant seul à maîtriser pleinement le 8ème sens avec le Pope, et ce dernier ne pouvait se permettre de quitter le Sanctuaire. El Hadji resterait assigné à la protection rapprochée de la Déesse, et Arthur se chargerait de la défense interne globale. Chaque Chevalier d’Or ayant une mission, ils sortirent de la salle, mais le Capricorne fut retenu par le Pope.

-Comment ça se passe, avec Algieda ?

-Vous voulez dire son entraînement ? Les instructeurs me disent qu’en termes de Cosmos, elle est un voire deux crans au-dessus des autres élèves, mais que c’est une véritable crevette sur le plan physique.

-C’est bien ce que je pensais. Arthur, j’aurais une mission à te confier.

-Je suis à votre service.

-Je souhaiterais que tu entraînes personnellement Algieda pour en faire le nouveau Chevalier d’Or du Lion.

Le Capricorne fut surpris de la demande du Pope. Pourquoi lui ?

-Si je puis me permettre, Grand Pope, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu’elle progresse à son rythme avec des camarades de son âge ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution adaptée. Son Cosmos est bien trop puissant pour le groupe dans lequel elle se trouve, il faut donc qu’elle apprenne à le canaliser, et quoi de mieux que de recevoir les enseignements d’un Chevalier d’Or pour cela ?

-Mais El Hadji ou Abderrahim ne seraient-ils pas plus indiqués ?

-Non, pour la simple et bonne raison que leurs missions sont trop importantes pour « perdre du temps » avec une apprentie, bien qu’Algieda ne soit pas n’importe qui. Je sens que je n’arriverais pas à te convaincre comme ceci, je me trompe ? Et bien, dis-toi que cette mission te sera également bénéfique, mon fils.

Arthur se détendit. Si le Pope insistait autant au point de le prendre par les sentiments, c’est qu’il devait vraiment tenir à ce que ce soit lui et personne d’autre qui prenne en charge la fille d’Al Niyat.

-Je t’écoute, père.

-D’un point de vue psychologique, il sera plus simple pour Algieda de s’entraîner avec quelqu’un qu’elle connaît. Et de ton côté, avoir un apprenti te permettra de prendre définitivement confiance en toi et tes capacités, ce point étant ton unique défaut de Chevalier d’Or.

Touché. À court d’arguments, Arthur accepta la mission du Grand Pope, ressentant un mélange d’excitation et de crainte. Il aurait clairement pu tomber sur pire, comme premier élève, et travailler avec Algieda serait enrichissant, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir la pression des espérances que Sadalsuud et Al Niyat avait placées en lui. Descendant l’escalier sacré, il se prépara à aller au colisée, prêt à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa petite sœur.

Vêtues en civil avec leurs Pandora Box sur le dos, Sheratan et Aldébaran souhaitèrent bonne route à Abderrahim, qui partait à l’instant aux Enfers. Elle échangèrent un câlin affectueux tout en se lançant de petites piques.

-Tâche de ne pas faire s’effondrer les piliers des océans avec ta force.

-Et toi, fais preuve de tact quand tu briseras la glace avec tes interlocuteurs !

Juste après, elle échangèrent un baiser, fugace pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il faudrait tout de même qu’un jour, elles rendent publique leur relation… Mais pour l’instant, ce n’était pas la priorité.

-Que brûles ton Cosmos, Aldébaran du Taureau.

-Que brûles ton Cosmos, Sheratan du Bélier.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle partirent vers les lieux saints qu’elles devaient visiter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beaucoup d'évènements dans ce chapitre! Nous accompagnerons les Chevaliers d'Or dans leurs missions respectives dans les prochains chapitres.


	6. Soigner son carnet d'adresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Déesse Athéna tout juste réincarnée a déjà fait l'objet d'une tentative d'assassinat... Et le coupable serait le frère jumeau de Julia des Gémeaux, Julius! Il faut donc partir à sa recherche, et s'occuper des relations inter-Sanctuaires...

Le sommeil de Julia fut agité, cette nuit-là, perturbé par des cauchemars incessants où elle se remémorait son passé… Julius et elle n’ont jamais connu leurs parents, et ont été élevés dans un orphelinat du nord de l’Italie, où le gérant n’avait rien à faire de ses résidents. Plusieurs fois, Julius dut jouer des poings pour défendre sa sœur des autres enfants, cruels avec elle, abusant de sa gentillesse naturelle. Un soir, alors qu’elle bandait les plaies de Julius, le suppliant d’arrêter de se faire du mal pour elle, l’aîné lui prit doucement la main en lui tenant le discours suivant.

-Tant qu’on ne sortira pas d’ici, je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour te protéger, ma sœur… Et un jour, lorsque nous serons libres de vivre notre vie comme nous le souhaitons, le soleil brillera à nouveau sur nous. Je t’en fais la promesse, Julia.

-Oh, Julius…

Le lendemain semblait être une journée comme les autres pour Julius et Julia. Similaires à tant d’autres, tel un éternel recommencement… Mais ce qu’ils ignoraient, c’est que le destin avait quelques chose de prévu pour eux aujourd’hui… Amalthée, Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne, était en Italie pour une entrevue avec le pape, en raisons de troubles internes au Vatican. Un démon ayant pris possession d’un proche du souverain pontife était à l’origine de ce chaos, et le Capricorne l’exorcisa avant de vaincre le démon grâce à sa technique Eclipse Calibur, lui permettant de trancher les âmes. Elle s’apprêtait à retourner au Sanctuaire, mais quand elle sentit deux Cosmos la dépasser, et son portefeuille se volatiliser de sa poche arrière, elle se résigna à retarder son départ et partit à la recherche des voleurs, qui n’étaient autres que Julius et Julia.

-C’était trop facile.

-Que je déteste faire ça…

Ils continuèrent leur fuite, mais alors qu’ils s’engouffraient dans une ruelle, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de tomber sur la cible de leur larcin !

-Je crois que ceci m’appartient, jeune homme. Tu veux bien me le rendre ?

-Non, j’ai pas envie. Poussez-vous !

Il chargea alors son Cosmos et porta un coup de poing, qui fut facilement bloqué par Amalthée. Levant les yeux, Julius fut alors surpris de voir que cette femme, qui semblait inoffensive au premier abord, était vêtue d’une protection dorée lui donnant un air divin. Tombant à genoux, l’italien en lâcha son portefeuille, que le Capricorne récupéra.

-C’est bien ce que je pensais, des Cosmos… Suivez-moi.

Et ni une ni deux, Amalthée se rendit à l’orphelinat (non sans avoir repris une tenue normale), et adopta Julius et Julia, au grand soulagement du gérant qui n’en pouvait plus de ces « gamins à problème », ce qui provoqua un profond dégoût chez le Capricorne. Dans la nuit, il arrivèrent au Sanctuaire, où Julius et Julia furent illuminés par la vue qui s’offrait à eux ainsi que par la statue d’Athéna qui leur arracha quelques larmes, comme s’ils avaient été bénis par cette incarnation divine.* Avec un sourire, Amalthée les présenta au Pope, qui en fit immédiatement des candidats pour l’Armure d’Or des Gémeaux. Mais…

Quelques années plus tard, Julius et Julia se retrouvèrent évidemment en finale du tournoi, surclassant complètement leurs opposants. Mais alors que Julius était donné comme grand favori, n’ayant pas été touché une seule fois de tout le tournoi, il fit une déclaration qui surprit tout le monde, et ce dès le début du combat l’opposant à sa sœur.

-J’abandonne.

Et il quitta le colisée, sans même laisser au public, à sa sœur ou au Pope le temps de réagir. Plus tard dans la soirée, Julia, vêtue de l’Armure d’Or des Gémeaux, entra dans le baraquement de son frère, lui demandant des explications. Julius rangeait l’Armure d’Argent de la Coupe dans sa Box, car il avait été convenu que le perdant de la finale gagnerait cette Armure, un tel potentiel chez les jumeaux ne pouvant être gâché.

-Julius… Que fais-tu ?

-Ah, Julia…

-Pourquoi fais-tu tes bagages ? Aurais-tu l’intention de quitter le Sanctuaire ? Je t’en supplie, tout mais pas ça !

Calmement, l’aîné des jumeaux tenta d’apaiser sa sœur. -Julia… Tu es une personne formidable. Vraiment. Et un bien meilleur Chevalier que je ne pourrais jamais l’être. C’est pour ça… Que je pars.

-Je ne te comprends pas.

-Écoute… Même si nous nous sommes libérés de notre passé, nous ne sommes toujours pas libres, et au service d’une Déesse qui n’est même pas réincarnée. Il faut que je parte, que j’explore le monde, afin de me retrouver, comprendre le sens de ma vie. Et ce n’est pas avec un Armure d’Or que je serais libre de tout ça.

Furieuse, Julia hurla sur son frère. -Tu n’es qu’un égoïste, Julius ! Après tout ce que le Sanctuaire a fait pour nous, tu lui tournes le dos ? Je te déteste !

-Haïs-moi s’il le faut, ça ne changera rien à ma décision.

Se calmant un peu devant la surprenante détermination de son aîné, le Gémeaux souffla un peu, essayant de comprendre. Elle sentait en son for intérieur que Julius lui mentait, comme pour la préserver d’une terrible vérité.

-Tu me mens, Julius, et plus grave encore, tu te mens à toi-même. Mon frère… Nous nous sommes toujours tout dit. N’as-tu plus confiance en moi ? Ne puis-je rien faire pour t’aider ?

-Pas cette fois, Julia. Je t’en prie… Laisse-moi partir. Je ne déserte pas, et je reviendrais si le Sanctuaire a besoin de moi. Mais pour l’instant, je dois marcher seul. Au revoir, ma sœur. Je te promets, qu’un jour… Le soleil brillera à nouveau sur nous.

Et ce fut la dernière fois que Julia vit son frère. Se réveillant en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux, elle réalisa que tout ça n’avait été qu’un mauvais rêve. S’habillant, elle enfila sa Pandora Box et se rendit au colisée, où elle s’était donnée rendez-vous avec Astrée. Ils avaient prévu de se rendre tout d’abord à Jamir, où ils pourraient faire halte pour la nuit avant de se diriger en Chine, dernière localisation connue de Julius.

Peu de temps après, Aldébaran quittait le Sanctuaire sous-marin. La rencontre avec Poséidon et ses Marinas avait été brève, le Dieu des Mers étant peu bavard. Toutefois, il accueillit avec joie la nouvelle du retour d’Athéna, et assura à nouveau son soutien à la Déesse guerrière. Aldébaran avait pu rencontrer les Marinas en poste, menés par Dimitri du Dragon des Mers. Les autres étaient encore trop jeunes, ou trop inexpérimentés pour partir en guerre. Mais en tout cas, Poséidon avait la certitude que ces jeunes gens seraient les meilleurs Marinas qui soient ! Sa mission accomplie, le Taureau rentra au Sanctuaire, légèrement dépitée de voir que son mouton n’était pas encore de retour, se demandant si tout se passait bien de son côté…

À Asgard, Sheratan faisait la connaissance d’Erik de Polaris, représentant d’Odin sur Terre, et de sa nièce Mathilda, grande prêtresse de Thor. Et Sheratan mentirait si elle disait ne pas être impressionné par ce qu’elle voyait. Alors qu’elle avait toujours cru qu’Asgard était un pays froid, battu par la neige et la glace aux conditions de vie austères, tous ses préjugés furent balayés dès son arrivée : si la neige recouvrait en effet le pays, une ambiance prospère et agréable émanait de chaque rue, de chaque habitant, de chaque flocon. Erik lui avait expliqué que cela était dû aux bienfaits d’Yggdrasil, l’arbre divin. Et comme s’il avait deviné les craintes de Sheratan, il assura que des horreurs comme celles s’étant déroulées à la fin du 20ème siècle ne se reproduiraient plus : ses Guerriers Divins et ceux de Mathilda se relayaient pour surveiller l’arbre, prêts à arrêter de l’utiliser si les choses tournaient mal.

Erik se lança à propos dans des explications à propos des Guerriers Divins : Odin et Thor disposaient chacun de 7 Guerriers Divins, dont la puissance est égale aux Chevaliers d’Or. Les Robes Divines d’Odin correspondaient chacune à une étoile de la constellation de la Grande Ourse, à savoir Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Mégrez, Alioth, Mizar et Benetnasch. Les protections des Guerriers Divins de Thor, quant à eux, s’inspiraient de créatures mythiques nordiques. Il y avait Gullinbursti, Nidhogg, Tanngrisnir, Eikthyrnir, Grani, Hraesvelg et Garm. Bien qu’elle ne puisse rencontrer les Guerriers Divins de Thor, ceux-ci étant en patrouille aux alentours d’Yggdrasil, les talents de guide et l’aura d’Erik étaient largement suffisants pour que le Bélier puisse s’assurer du bon maintien des relations inter-Sanctuaires. Ils arrivèrent devant le colisée d’Asgard, et c’est très sincèrement que Sheratan affirma que celui-ci n’avait rien à envier à celui d’Athéna. C’est alors qu’un des Guerriers Divins, qui les accompagnait, posa un genou à terre. À en juger par sa Robe, Sheratan en conclut qu’il s’agissait de celui de Dubhe, qui avait la réputation d’être le plus fidèle des protecteurs d’Odin.

-Pardonnez mon outrecuidance, Seigneur Erik…

-Je t’écoute, Selena.

-Et bien… Le récit des exploits des Chevaliers d’Or sont des véritables mythes de par chez nous, à Asgard. C’est pour cela qu’avec l’accord du Chevalier du Bélier ici présent, je souhaiterais l’affronter en un combat amical, afin que je puisse évaluer ma force.

-Cela ne dépendra pas de moi, mais de notre amie ici présente. Qu’en dis-tu, Chevalier du Bélier ?

Sheratan prit un moment pour réfléchir. Après tout, si c’était un combat amical, il n’y avait aucun risque que ça tourne mal, pas vrai ?

-En temps normal, Athéna interdit de se battre pour des intérêts personnels… Mais je relève ton défi, Selena. Au nom de l’amitié entre nos Sanctuaires.

ENFERS, PLUS TÔT DANS LA JOURNÉE

-Mon ami, n’y a-t’il pas moyen que nous puissions discuter de tout cela calmement ?

-Je suis pas ton pote, sale Chevalier, et je ne laisserais personne approcher leurs Majestés Hadès et Perséphone !

Abderrahim était du naturel patient, mais il commençait à perdre son calme. Cela faisait presque une heure qu’il marchandait avec le Spectre de l’Achéron pour pouvoir traverser le fleuve, mais rien à faire, celui-ci refusait.

-Je vais te le répéter une dernière fois. Je suis Abderrahim, Chevalier d’Or de la Vierge, et si je suis ici, c’est pour une mission purement diplomatique : notre Grand Pope m’envoie présenter ses hommages au Seigneur Hadès et à Dame Perséphone.

-Pour que tu puisses les tuer ? Jamais !

Mais alors que Charon dégainait sa rame, prêt à passer à l’attaque, il fut interrompu par une voix puissante.

-Il suffit, Charon. Leurs Majestés sont au courant de l’arrivée du Chevalier de la Vierge et acceptent de le rencontrer, tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de le laisser passer.

Se retournant, une expression de terreur se lut sur le visage du Spectre de l’Achéron, alors que lui faisait face un homme en Surplis imposant, qui à n’en pas douter tenait un haut rang au sein de l’armée d’Hadès.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe ! Très bien, je ferai selon vos ordres…

À contrecœur, Charon embarqua la Vierge et la Wyverne sur sa barque, non sans que le Juge ne présente ses excuses à la Vierge, assurant que son subordonné croyait bien faire.

-Il n’y a aucun souci, Juge de la Wyverne. J’aurais sans doute réagi pareil.

Bien que la traversée fut longue, Rhadamanthe en profita pour expliquer à Abderrahim le fonctionnement des Enfers, ce que l’algérien écouta avec beaucoup d’intérêt, et lui permit de mieux comprendre la vie quotidienne des armées d’Hadès. Il n’aurait jamais soupçonné la charge de travail colossale qu’était le jugement des âmes ! Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent devant Giudecca, le palais de résidence d’Hadès. Arrivé devant le maître et la maîtresse des lieux, Abderrahim s’agenouilla respectueusement.

-Seigneur Hadès, Dame Perséphone, je suis Abderrahim, Chevalier d’Or de la Vierge. Le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d’Athéna m’envoie vous présenter ses hommages et vous annoncer le retour de notre Déesse.

-Alors elle est de retour ? s’excita Perséphone.

-Oui, Madame. Et soyez assurés que nous autres Chevaliers feront tout pour la protéger ainsi que cette planète.

-Voilà des paroles dignes d’un Chevalier, répondit Hadès. Dis-moi, Vierge, votre Grand Pope est-il toujours Sadalsuud, l’ancien Chevalier d’Or du Verseau ?

-Oui, Seigneur. Mais nous sentons au Sanctuaire que cette charge lui pèse de plus en plus. Il n’est pas impossible qu’il désigne bientôt son successeur.

-Je vois… C’est l’un des rares mortels pour lequel j’ai un authentique respect, c’est pour cela que je demandais des nouvelles.

Tout d’un coup, le Seigneur Noir se tint la tête, pris d’une migraine atroce, ce qui inquiéta sa partenaire.

-Hadès ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce… N’est rien, Percy, ça va aller… Argh !

Mais la douleur s’intensifiait, et Hadès chuta de son trône. Il commençait à se tordre de douleur, et ce spectacle n’était pas beau à voir. Rhadamanthe, resté dans un coin de la pièce, pestait de son impuissance, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Abderrahim se permit alors d’intervenir, faisant chauffer son Cosmos et se rapprochant du Maître des Enfers.

-Ne bougez pas, je peux vous aider.

Plaçant ses mains au-dessus du front d’Hadès, la Vierge ferma les yeux et concentra tout son Cosmos pour apaiser la douleur du Seigneur Noir. Et peu de temps après, sa douleur s’estompa, et il put se remettre debout.

-Chevalier de la Vierge… Est-ce toi qui m’as guéri ?

-Oui, Seigneur. Je n’ai fait que mon devoir de Chevalier, et de médecin.

-Le soin par apposition des mains est un don rare… Fais-en bon usage !

-Vous en avez ma parole, Seigneur Hadès.

ASGARD

Sheratan et Selena se faisaient face, prêtes à s’affronter. Il avait été convenu que le combat s’arrêterait au premier sang, et serait arbitré par Erik. Ce dernier ouvrit alors les hostilités : le combat pouvait commencer !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hommage à @Mema23chan, mon modèle absolu en termes de fanfic Saint Seiya francophones.
> 
> Ahh les cliffhangers frustrants, j'adore en écrire! Pas de guerres à prévoir avec les trois Sanctuaires, même si la subite douleur d'Hardés n'est pas forcément bon signe...
> 
> On suivra le combat opposant Sheratan à Selena ainsi que les pérégrinations de Julia et Astrée dans le prochain chapitre!


	7. Retrouvailles à l'aube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un combat amical attend Sheratan du Bélier... Gageons qu'elle fera honneur à son Armure! Pendant ce temps, Julia et Astrée font halte à Jamir, petite pause nécessaire avant de repartir à la recherche de Julius de la Coupe...

Le trajet jusqu’à Jamir se fit dans un silence pesant, ce qui ne mettait pas à l’aise la Balance. Malgré le décès de ses parents, il essayait autant que possible d’apporter de la joie de vivre autour de lui, et voir sa sœur d’armes déprimée depuis le début du voyage lui serrait le cœur comme un étau. Arrivés devant la tour où résidaient Kiki et Ophélie, Astrée tenta de briser à nouveau la glace avec Julia.

-Sans porte au moins t’as pas de souci si t’as oublié tes clés !

Devant l’inefficacité de sa blague (certes pas terrible, lui-même en était conscient), l’uruguayen décida de se montrer un peu plus sérieux. Il fallait que Julia se ressaisisse et ne se laisse pas envahir par le passé pour mener à bien la mission qui leur avait été confiée.

-Écoute, Julia… J’imagine bien ce que tu dois ressentir. Si mes parents, pour qui j’avais tant de respect, avaient été taxés de traîtres, je pense que cela m’aurait aussi fait un choc. Ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il faut se morfondre et se laisser abattre : tu es toi, Julia, Chevalier d’Or légitime de la constellation des Gémeaux, et comme le dit Arthur, un Chevalier se respecte sur ses actes et non ses relations. Et si Julius est un traître, ce qui n’est je pense pas le cas, ça n’enlèvera rien à l’affection que moi et les autres te porteront. Tu es notre sœur d’armes, Julia, et rien ne changera cela.

Bien que ce n’était pas ce qu’elle avait envie d’entendre, se fichant pas mal de sa réputation et de sa popularité au sein du Sanctuaire et se souciant plus de son frère, Julia ne put s’empêcher d’être touchée par la sincérité authentique de la Balance, qui malgré son inexpérience au poste faisait preuve d’une surprenante maturité. L’italienne le remercia, et les deux jeunes Chevaliers d’Or se rendirent vers la tour de leur hôte pour la nuit. Et si ses traits étaient vieillis de par son âge plus que vénérable, l’autrefois si farceur élève de Mû et ex-Chevalier du Bélier n’avait pas changé, gardant sa flamboyante chevelure rousse et ses yeux plein de vie.

-Salut à vous, Julia des Gémeaux et Astrée de la Balance.

-Salut à toi, Kiki du Bélier. Nous te remercions de nous accorder l’hospitalité pour la nuit.

-Il n’y a pas de quoi, Astrée. Entrez, j’ai fait du thé !

ASGARD, DANS LA JOURNÉE

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, une tension palpable s’étant installée entre eux. Mais d’un coup, Dubhe partit à l’attaque.

-DRAGON BRAVEST BLIZZARD !

Rétractant ses bras, Selena déchaîna la puissance du Dragon bicéphale qui habitait sa Robe Divine, bien déterminée à terminer ce combat rapidement et prouver sa puissance à son leader. Mais elle n’avait pas prévu la réaction instinctive du Bélier…

-CRYSTAL WALL !

Utilisant la meilleure technique de défense de toute la Chevalerie d’Athéna, Sheratan bloqua l’attaque, qui s’évapora après s’être écrasée dessus. Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de son adversaire.

-Le Crystal Wall… La technique de protection ultime des Chevaliers du Bélier ! Pour avoir stoppé ainsi mon attaque, c’est que sa réputation n’est pas usurpée.

-Je te retourne le compliment, Selena. Le Crystal Wall me permet normalement de renvoyer les attaques, et la tienne n’a été que bloquée, preuve de sa puissance.

Un status quo venait de s’instaurer. Sheratan pouvant garder le Crystal Wall en place autant de temps qu’elle le souhaitait, comment Dubhe allait-elle riposter, ayant utilisé sa plus puissante technique ?

-Pas mal du tout, Sheratan… Mais il est encore trop tôt pour crier victoire !

Ramassant un petit caillou qui traînait, Selena l’envoya avec force vers le mur de Sheratan, qui ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Qu’espérait donc faire son ennemie avec une attaque si ridicule ? Mais son sourire s’effaça bien vite lorsque la pierre heurta le milieu de son mur, commençant à le fissurer ! Moins d’une seconde plus tard, le Crystal Wall vola en éclats, comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Une moue respectueuse traversa le visage des Guerriers Divins présents dans les gradins, qui ne se faisaient aucun souci sur la victoire de leur sœur d’armes. Sheratan, quant à elle, luttait pour ne pas s’effondrer de surprise. Comment sa technique avait-elle pu être brisée si facilement ?

-Mais… C’est…

-Impossible ? C’est notre lot quotidien à nous autres, combattants munis de Cosmos. Ton Crystal Wall est redoutable, mais pas invulnérable. Il m’a suffi de viser un point précis, plus fragile, pour m’en débarrasser.

Sheratan suait à grosses gouttes. _-Kiki et Ophélie m’avait prévenu de ce défaut… Mais comment a-t-elle pu s’en rendre compte si vite ? Il n’y a qu’une réponse : c’est une pure génie…_

Mais Selena n’avait pas attendu la fin de ses pensées pour repartir à l’attaque. D’un coup de pied circulaire, elle envoya le Bélier à l’autre bout de l’arène. Péniblement, Sheratan se releva, toujours indemne. Le combat continuait…

-Le Crystal Wall ne te protègera plus ! ODIN SWORD !

Un cercle de Cosmos se dessina au sol, en envoya valser à la verticale le Chevalier d’Or du Bélier. Selena, sûre de sa victoire, se retourna sans prêter attention à son adversaire, attendant le bruit de la chute. Mais lorsque celui-ci ne se fit pas entendre, Dubhe s’étonna, avant de voir apparaître devant elle son adversaire.

-Toi ! Comment ? Je me déplace pourtant à la vitesse de la lumière, je t’aurais vue arriver ! Tu ne peux pas être plus rapide que moi, c’est…

-Impossible ? C’est le pain quotidien des Chevaliers, Selena. En effet, tu es rapide : mais la vitesse de la lumière n’est rien pour qui maîtrise la téléportation. Même si je répugne à l’utiliser en raison de l’énergie qu’elle m’impose, et que mes adversaire sont de tout de façon trop lents comparés à la vitesse de la lumière ! Mais je n’avais jamais eu à affronter un adversaire aussi puissant que toi… C’est à mon tour d’attaquer, maintenant ! STARDUST REVOLUTION !

La pluie d’étoiles filantes fonça à toute allure vers Dubhe, qui avait eu le temps de se remettre de son choc. Gracieusement et tout en élégance, Selena esquiva chacune des comètes, indemne. Mais, lorsqu’elle entendit le petit rire du Bélier, elle se mit en colère.

-Il faudra faire bien mieux que ça pour me vaincre ! Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire, insolente ?

-Oh, je sais pas, peut-être le fait que j’ai gagné ce combat ?

-Quoi ???

-Regarde ta joue gauche.

Instinctivement, le Guerrier Divin de Dubhe s’exécuta… Et sentit la chaleur du sang, d’une légère coupure striant sa joue de bas en haut. Selon les règles du combat… Cela signifiait sa défaite !

-Non… Non, non, non ! Je n’avais jamais été humiliée de la sorte… Je vais te tuer, Bélier !

Mais alors qu’elle faisait chauffer son Cosmos, elle fut interrompue.

-Ça suffit, Selena ! En tant que Guerrier Divin, tu dois être capable de reconnaître ta défaite.

Immédiatement, Dubhe se calma suite à l’ordre du représentant d’Odin. Et même si Selena ne s’excusa pas de son comportement, Erik s’en chargea.

-Je suis vraiment confus de cet incident, Chevalier du Bélier, et j’espère que cela ne mettra pas à mal l’amitié entre nos Sanctuaires.

-Il n’y a pas de souci, Seigneur Erik. Odin peut se vanter d’avoir des Guerriers Divins aussi talentueux et valeureux que Selena.

Sans avoir eu le temps de remercier le Bélier, le représentant d’Odin reçut un appel télépathique de sa nièce. À la fin de l’appel, il remercia Sheratan pour sa visite avant de s’excuser de ne pouvoir lui consacrer plus de temps, tout en lui souhaitant un bon retour au Sanctuaire. Étonnée, mais ne protestant pas, l’atlante décida de retourner au Sanctuaire. Après tout, sa mission était accomplie !

Au Sanctuaire, Aldébaran attendait devant la Maison du Taureau, malgré l’heure avancée de la nuit. Le soleil allait sans doute bientôt se lever, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas rater le retour de son mouton chéri. Après tout, le Grand Pope pourrait bien attendre ! Lorsqu’elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de la téléportation, un genre de « pop »*, elle sut que Sheratan était de retour. Contenant son excitation, elle attendit patiemment que sa moitié la rejoigne, la serrant dans ses bras une fois celle-ci arrivée.

-Tu m’as tellement manquée.

-Je n’ai été absente que deux jours, tu n’as pas un peu l’impression d’abuser ?

-Avec toi ? Jamais…

Et elles se rendirent dans les quartiers privés du Taureau, où la nuit ne faisait que commencer… Mais ce n’était pas le cas pour d’autres ! Arthur s’était levé, et se dirigeait vers les baraquements des apprentis, où les instructeurs terminaient leurs rondes du soir précédant le réveil des initiés. Le chef de garde lui demanda ce qu’il faisait là.

-Sur ordre du Grand Pope, je viens prendre en charge l’entraînement de l’initiée Algieda. Elle s’entraînera avec moi avant la première séance collective, après le déjeuner et enfin après la dernière du soir. J’ai apporté tout ce qu’il faut pour que cela se fasse.

En effet, le Capricorne s’était muni d’une lettre signée par Sadalsuud confirmant ses dires, car si l’instructeur aurait pu refuser un ordre d’Arthur, celui-ci étant toujours perçu comme « le disciple de la traîtresse », sans que celui-ci n’en prenne ombrage, il n’allait certainement pas défier l’autorité du Grand Pope. Grommelant, il alla réveiller Algieda, assurant au Capricorne que sa tâche allait être ardue considérant le physique frêle de la petite, ce qu’Arthur ignora royalement. Ces idiots étaient juste incapables de comprendre comment entraîner un enfant différent des standards habituels du Sanctuaire ! Ensuquée, la petite Lion suivit son instructeur qui l’amena jusqu’au Capricorne.

-Arthur ? Pourquoi on me réveille aussi tôt ? J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, Algieda, au contraire. Sache juste qu’à partir de maintenant, tu t’entraîneras avec moi en plus des séances collectives.

Folle de joie, la petite se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère, sous le regard intrigué du formateur qui décidément, ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qui se passait.

JAMIR, LA VEILLE

La conversation entre Julia, Astrée et Kiki était joyeuse, et pendant un moment, l’italienne oublia ses peines concernant son frère. Le vieux Bélier ne pouvait plus quitter Jamir, aussi se réjouissait-il de toutes les nouvelles que pouvaient lui apporter les jeunes Chevaliers d’Or. Innocemment, au détour de la conversation, il demanda alors à Julia quelle était l’Armure de Julius. Quand cette dernière lui affirma qu’il s’agissait de la Coupe, le visage de Kiki devint blême, et il eut un moment d’absence, comme s’il envoyait un message télépathique à quelqu’un, que les Chevaliers d’Or ne purent intercepter, trop inexpérimentés dans cette pratique.

-Il y a un souci ?

-Aucun, Astrée. Allez buvez, ça va être froid !

Le Gémeaux et la Balance n’insistèrent pas, et prirent congé avant d’aller se coucher. Dans la nuit, Julia se leva, prête à partir. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait avec cette satanée Armure de la Coupe, elle en était désormais certaine. Astrée la rattrapa, et ils partirent vers la Chine. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l’aube pointait, la Balance se plaignit d’avoir mal aux pieds et demanda à sa sœur d’armes si elle était certaine qu’ils allaient dans la bonne direction, ce à quoi elle lui répondit par l’affirmative.

-Julius et moi sommes depuis toujours liés en raison de notre gémellité, ce qu’il fait que l’on sait grossièrement où se situe l’autre. C’est aussi pour cette raison qu’il a toujours réussi à m’échapper… Mais ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd’hui.

Elle pointa du doigt une petite maison d’où émanait un Cosmos. Et même si Astrée n’avait jamais rencontré Julius, il pouvait affirmer que c’était lui en raison de la similitude de ce dernier avec Julia. S’avançant impérieusement, la Balance fut retenue par le Gémeaux.

-S’il te plaît… Laisse-moi essayer de le raisonner.

-On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Je m’en voudrais de revenir seul au Sanctuaire et dire au Pope « ouais alors j’ai laissé tomber Julia parce qu’elle me l’a demandé désolé ».

-Je t’en prie, je dois le faire seule. Au moins pour le commencement.

L’uruguayen sentit alors que rien ne pourrait faire changer sa jeune sœur d’armes d’avis.

-Très bien. Je serais juste derrière toi si les choses tournent mal.

Avec un hochement de tête de remerciement, Julia se rendit dans la petite masure, sans avoir revêtu son Armure pour ne pas effrayer son frère. L’endroit était dans un état déplorable, avec des traces de lutte, mais l’italienne ne sentait aucun autre Cosmos en dehors de celui de son jumeau. Avec un petit cri de stupeur, Julia avisa la forme avachie sur le sol : de longs cheveux rouges flamboyants et de larges iris de la même couleur, si semblables aux siens… Pas de doute, c’était Julius !

-Julius ? Julius ! Réponds-moi, je t’en supplie !

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, l’aîné prit soudain peur.

-Julia ?? Que fais-tu ici ? Va-t’en ! Ne m’approche pas ! Je ne sais pas quand il va revenir ! Je ne veux pas qu’il te blesse ! Je t’en prie, fuis !

Qu’est-ce qui pouvait autant terroriser ce frère si courageux qu’elle avait connu ? Julia ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu mettre Julius dans cet état ; mais maintenant qu’elle était enfin parvenu à le retrouver, elle ne l’abandonnerait plus.

-Julius, prends ma main. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, mon cher frère.

Mais l’italien continuait de fuir et de supplier, jusqu’à finalement s’immobiliser, et de murmurer un inaudible « Je ne voulais pas. ». Immédiatement après, une immense explosion de Cosmos se fit sentir, et détruisit la bicoque. Astrée, resté en retrait, réceptionna Julia pour l’empêcher de chuter.

-Les négociations auront été courtes, à ce que je vois. Où est-il ? Où est Julius ?

Comme si ce dernier souhaitait exaucer son souhait, une silhouette émergea de la fumée résultant de la destruction de la demeure où avait trouvé refuge Julius. Un homme en émergea, cheveux flamboyants et pupilles comme la braise, vêtu d’une Armure d’Argent. Mais surtout, un tatouage de papillon ornait le côté gauche de son visage… En larmes, Julia comprit que les soupçons d’El Hadji étaient fondés, tandis qu’Astrée invectivait leur adversaire.

-Mais enfin Julius mais t’es pas net ? Attaquer ta sœur qui t’aime plus que tout !

Avec un rire méprisant, Julius (mais était-ce toujours lui, au fond ?) lui répondit.

-Julius ? Qui est-ce ? Je ne le connais pas. Mon nom est Téleia**, et je n’ai jamais eu de sœur !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dédicace à ma pote Valyndra
> 
> **"Parfait" en grec
> 
> Comme l'a dit le grand philosophe Joseph Joestar, "OH NO!" Un combat contre Julius n'était pas prévu! Julia trouvera-t-elle la force de lutter contre son frère qu'elle aime tant?


	8. Une question d'entraînement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrée et Julia trouveront-ils la force de vaincre ce formidable adversaire qu'est Téléia? La réponse immédiatement!

-Je vais me débarrasser de vous sans attendre, je déteste les importuns ! MAVROS ERUPTION CRUST !

La terre gronda sous Julius, et s’ouvrit sous Julia alors qu’un puissant magma jaillissait des entrailles terrestres. Fort heureusement, la cadette avait eu la présence d’esprit de revêtir son Armure d’Or, ce qui la protégea des brûlures mais certainement pas de l’impact colossal de l’attaque. Elle n’était certainement pas aussi puissante qu’une Galaxian Explosion, mais l’effet de surprise mêlé à l’ignorance de Julia à propos de cette attaque suffisaient largement à la neutraliser. Alors qu’elle se sentait perdre conscience, elle se mit à maudire son impuissance et sa faiblesse d’esprit. Après tout, peut-être n’avait-elle pas les épaules assez larges pour remplir cette mission… Elle alla s’écraser sur une colline environnante, Astrée n’ayant pas le temps de réagir pour la rattraper. Mais il n’allait pas se laisser abattre ! Chargeant son Cosmos, un dragon flamboyant se mélangea à son aura.

-Monstre ! Il n’y a rien de plus sacré que la famille, et tu es prêt à rejeter ces liens ? Je te vaincrai ! ROZAN SHŌRYŪHĀ !

Le dragon étincelant jaillit du poing tendu de la Balance, prêt à lâcher son meilleur uppercut sur Téleia, et atteint sa cible, cueillant son adversaire au creux du menton et l’envoyant valdinguer sur une distance considérable. Satisfait, Astrée se précipita vers Julia, mais fut stoppé par son adversaire qui s’était déplacé devant lui !

_-Impossible ! Même avec une Armure d’Argent, il est capable de se mouvoir à la vitesse de la lumière ?_

-Il faudra faire mieux que ça pour me vaincre, minable !

Tentant un coup du tranchant de la main, avec la ferme intention de casser le bras de son adversaire, Téleia se heurta à un mur indestructible : le bouclier de l’Armure d’Or de la Balance ! Les os de la main brisés, l’adversaire d’Astrée poussa un juron et s’éloigna de lui d’un salto arrière.

-Maudit sois-tu, Balance ! Mais… Je dois dire que tu m’intéresses. Je te laisse survivre, pour cette fois ! Mais la prochaine fois que tu croiseras ma route avec cette fille… Sois certain que vos cadavres iront nourrir les vers !

Puis, traçant un triangle d’or dans les airs, il créa un passage dimensionnel qu’il emprunta. Astrée serait bien parti à sa poursuite, mais il était préférable de s’occuper de l’état de sa sœur d’armes. Fort heureusement, elle n’avait aucune blessure à déplorer, à part peut-être une morale d’avoir vu jusqu’où son frère était tombé.

-Astrée… Où est Julius ?

-Je… Je suis désolé Julia. Il s’est échappé.

Rageant de tant d’impuissance, Julia se dégagea de l’emprise de son frère d’armes, et fracassa le sol en le frappant du poing, avant de se relever et de crier au ciel toute sa détresse.

-Julius ! Où que tu sois, je te retrouverais ! Je te chasserais jusqu’au bout du monde s’il le faut ! Et je ferais briller le soleil sur nous ! Tu en as la promesse… Mon frère…

SANCTUAIRE, À L’AUBE

-Tu vas me commencer par trois tours de terrain histoire de te mettre en jambes.

-Quoi ?? Mais, je pensais qu’on s’entraînerait à faire des trucs cools, genre avec le Cosmos, pas de l’exercice physique comme j’en fais avec les autres…

-Comme le disait Juvénal, _Mens sana in corpore sano._ * Le bon entretien de ton esprit et donc de ton Cosmos passe d’abord par une bonne condition physique. Donc, va t’échauffer !

Arthur se serait attendu à ce que sa disciple grogne, rechigne et râle, mais certainement pas à ce qui se passa : Algieda se laissa tomber au sol, la tête entre les genoux, et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

-Je veux pas. Je préfère encore retourner avec les autres, au moins je sais à quoi m’attendre. Je veux pas que les entraînements avec toi ce soit de la torture alors que t’es le seul qui m’aime au Sanctuaire.

Perplexe et gêné, le Capricorne essaya d’analyser la situation afin de savoir comment s’adapter à sa sœur. Bon, premier constat : il était un très mauvais prof, ce qui ne l’étonna guère, restant persuadé qu’il n’était pas la personne la plus indiquée pour enseigner. Mais ce qui l’inquiétait plus, c’était la fin de la déclaration d’Algieda. _T’es le seul qui m’aime au Sanctuaire._

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Séchant ses larmes, la petite Lion lui expliqua la situation : ses instructeurs et ses camarades se moquaient d’elle en raison de son physique chétif, alors que tous étaient bâtis comme des camionneurs, même à 8 ans. Et qu’elle avait beau avoir un Cosmos développé, cela ne l’aidait pas, au contraire ; car son avance dans ce domaine lui faisait gagner la réputation de « petit génie », et il n’y avait rien de pire pour un enfant que d’être rejeté pour sa différence. Furieux mais s’efforçant de garder son calme, Arthur essaya de faire de son mieux pour rassurer Algieda et l’encourager à se mettre au travail, mais rien à faire, elle s’obstinait dans son mutisme. Le porteur d’Excalibur poussa un soupir : plus le choix, à présent…

-Algieda, je vais te dire un secret. Personne n’est au courant, à part le Grand Pope. Pas même El Hadji, pas même Julia. Alors tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne. C’est d’accord ?

Intriguée, la petite hocha la tête d’approbation, voulant à tout prix savoir ce que le Capricorne avait à lui dire. Mais lorsque ce dernier releva son débardeur de combat, elle ne put retenir un glapissement d’horreur : une balafre colossale striait le torse de son frère, allant de son bas-ventre jusqu’à son pectoral droit, semblant brûlé par endroits épars. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu causer ça ? Et surtout, comment n’en était-il pas mort ? Devinant ces interrogations, Arthur lui donna des explications.

-Comme toi, au début de ma formation, j’ai négligé l’aspect physique pour me concentrer uniquement sur le Cosmos. Je pensais qu’avec Excalibur, je n’avais besoin de rien d’autre pour vaincre mes adversaires… Mais je me trompais lourdement. Cette blessure date du jour de la mort de mon maître, il y a 8 ans. Je… suppose que tu as entendu parler d’Amalthée ?

-La traîtresse ?

Lorsqu’elle vit le regard dur de son frère, Algieda regretta instantanément ce qu’elle avait dit, ayant oublié toute l’admiration qu’Arthur avait pour son maître, quasiment égale à celle qu’il vouait au Grand Pope. Mais il semblait être le seul, avec ce dernier, convaincu de l’innocence de celle-ci, tout le Sanctuaire ayant déjà fait son procès. Mais au final, Algieda ignorait tout de cette affaire, ne serait-ce que les faits qui lui étaient reprochés.

-Je ne me sens pas prêt à répondre à tes interrogations. Ça reste… Trop profondément ancré en moi pour pouvoir en parler librement sans me faire souffrir inutilement, et si je n’accorde aucune importance à l’avis des gardes, des instructeurs ou des Chevaliers de rang inférieur, me faire juger par toi serait une immense douleur. Un jour, je répondrais à tes questions. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Bref, j’ai un peu digressé, mais ce que je voulais te dire, c’est que si j’avais travaillé mon physique, je ne serais pas autant blessé à l’heure actuelle. Mon poumon droit est perforé depuis, ce qui limite mes capacités respiratoires et m’oblige constamment à utiliser mon Cosmos pour remplacer les fonctions vitales de cet organe, sous peine de tomber en insuffisance respiratoire et de crouler sous le poids de mon Armure en combat. Je peux encore m’estimer heureux de pouvoir continuer à vivre normalement lorsque je n’ai pas mon Armure sur moi… Comme tu peux le deviner, cette blessure est également la raison pour laquelle je porte toujours un haut ample et qu’on ne me voit jamais torse nu, même lorsque la température dépasse les 40°C. Et puis, le Sanctuaire préfère observer El Hadji ou Aldébaran plutôt que « le disciple de la traîtresse »… Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive la même chose, c’est pour ça que tu dois améliorer ta condition physique. Les Chevaliers du Lion ont beau se spécialiser dans les techniques de combat à distance, il faudra forcément un moment ou à un autre que tu t’aventures au corps-à-corps. Et si tes instructeurs sont trop bornés pour être efficaces à leur tâche, sois assurée que ce ne sera pas le cas avec moi.

Il avait parlé sans s’arrêter, mais se tut immédiatement une fois son monologue terminé, comme s’il attendait qu’Algieda réagisse. Celle-ci semblait terrorisée par ce que le Capricorne venait de lui révéler. Lui, qui semblait si fort, si invincible, avait pu être victime d’un tel accident ? La vie de Chevalier d’Or était vraiment terrifiante… Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite. Son père était mort pour la protéger, et Arthur l’avait accueilli à bras ouverts… Oserait-elle se montrer si faible et blessée par de simples moqueries ? Jamais ! Sans attendre qu’Arthur ne reprenne la parole, elle s’élança faire ses trois tours de terrain. Pour lui, pour son père, pour le Pope, et pour Athéna, elle relèverait tous les obstacles sur sa route ! Fier, le Capricorne observa sa disciple enchaîner les exercices de plus en plus difficiles qu’il lui imposait, et si les résultats n’étaient pas là, il était impossible de nier la bonne volonté et l’ardeur dont Algieda faisait preuve. Soufflant bruyamment, essoufflée, elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, un regard épanoui et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, *soupir* pas trop mal, hein *soupir* ?

-Assez incroyable ! Mon entraînement est terminé pour la matinée, mais on se retrouvera bien assez tôt… J’ai hâte de voir tes progrès !

-Et moi donc !

-Juste une dernière chose : évite de dire que c’est avec moi que tu t’entraînes auprès de tes camarades. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu susciteras de la jalousie quand les gens n’essaieront pas de te pourrir la vie à cause de ma réputation, et je ne voudrais pas que ça t’arrive.

Les semaines passèrent, tant et si bien que l’entraînement d’Algieda ne se faisait quasiment plus qu’avec Arthur tant elle avait surpassé les membres de son groupe. Les Chevaliers d’Or avaient déjà adopté la petite fille, et même s’il lui faudrait plusieurs années pour se montrer digne du Lion, aucun n’avait de doutes sur sa réussite. Toutefois, jamais elle ne put discuter avec Julia et Astrée : ceux-ci étaient toujours à la recherche de Julius et n’étaient pas rentrés, bien que tenant le Pope au courant de leurs allées et venues. À chaque fois, ils semblaient si proches de l’attraper, mais à chaque fois, Julius s’échappait, sans les affronter ni même se montrer à eux…

Un soir, Sadalsuud convoqua Arthur au palais du Pope. Comme ils n’étaient que tous les deux, ils pouvaient laisser de côté le protocole et se parler librement, tel un père et son fils, ce que le Pope jugeait bon pour le Capricorne ; même s’il était évident que l’ex-Verseau était clairement celui qui aimait le plus cette situation, bien qu’il ne l’avouera jamais… Satisfait des progrès d’Algieda, le Grand Pope s’étonna lorsqu’il apprit que son fils avait révélé à sa disciple sa blessure au poumon, alors que même ses amis proches étaient dans l’ignorance. Puis, prenant un air grave, il demanda à Arthur s’il était prêt à repartir en mission, si cela ne risquait pas de gêner son rythme d’entraînement avec Algieda.

-Non, il n’y a pas de souci : je peux la confier à Aldébaran le temps de ma mission ; celles-ci restent les priorités absolues.

-Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi, mon fils. La mission que j’ai à te confier risque de te sembler étrange, de prime abord, mais écoute-moi bien jusqu’au bout. Le nom d’Akira Kawajiri te dit-il quelque chose ?

Le Capricorne répondit par la négative, n’ayant jamais entendu ce nom de sa vie. Mais le Grand Pope semblait avoir anticipé cette réponse.

-Très bien… Et si je te disais que Rigel d’Orion était impliqué ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Un esprit sain dans un corps sain" en latin.
> 
> Téléia file encore et toujours entre les mains de ses poursuivants... Et un terrible secret à propos d'Arthur nous a été révélé! Mais qui peut bien être Rigel d'Orion, et pourquoi le Grand Pope semble-t-il si inquiet? Quant à Algieda, parviendra-t-elle au bout de son entraînement? Tant de questions sans réponses... Tout du moins jusqu'au prochain chapitre!


	9. Réception à Madrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui est donc Rigel d'Orion, et pourquoi le Grand Pope veut-il s'entretenir avec Arthur à son sujet?

Arthur sursauta à l’entente de ce nom qu’il honnissait tant. Ce salaud, ce fils de chien, ce grand bâtard, cet enfoiré, qu’il soit maudit et brûle aux Enfers jusqu’à la fin des temps ! Mais le Capricorne ne comprenait pas bien le rapport avec Akira Kawajiri. Sadalsuud lui avait expliqué qu’il s’agissait d’un grand magnat de la finance ayant fait fortune depuis peu de temps, passant pour un genre de génie, play-boy, philanthrope, milliardaire. Arthur avait donc du mal à comprendre ce que le Pope attendait de lui, les Chevaliers d’Athéna n’étaient-ils pas censés rester en dehors des affaires du monde « normal » ?

-Tu te doutes bien que je ne ferais pas appel à toi si la situation ne l’exigeait pas. Les espions du Sanctuaire ont eu vent de l’émergence d’une organisation secrète se faisant appeler HADES, signifiant Habileté À Détruire les Ennemis du Seigneur. Ce nom est d’un ridicule et d’une provocation mesquine, mais ce n’est pas le plus important. Selon les Chevaliers de Bronze que j’avais envoyé en mission, cette organisation aurait réussi à mettre au point une machine infernale permettant d’éveiller le Cosmos chez ceux qui en sont normalement dépourvus. Et s’il n’y avait que ça… Regarde plutôt ce rapport de mission.

Il tendit à Arthur l’amas de documents que les Bronzes avaient rapporté, et l’on y voyait une photo de Rigel d’Orion en gros plan. Une photo du milliardaire japonais était aussi incluse, qu’Arthur examina en détail. Quel pouvait bien être le rapport entre ces deux photos ? Non, vraiment, il ne voyait rien… À moins que… Mais oui ! Une tâche de naissance en forme d’épée se trouvait au coin de la nuque du milliardaire, tout comme Rigel d’Orion ! Mais alors… Cette raclure avait de la famille ? Comme s’il avait perçu les pensées de son fils, Sadalsuud apporta des réponses à ses interrogations.

-Non, Rigel n’avait pas de famille. Le Sanctuaire a des yeux partout et a pu mener son enquête, et il était fils unique. Ses parents n’avaient pas cette marque où que ce soit sur leur corps. Ce qui ne veut dire qu’une chose : il a beau être méconnaissable après toutes ses opérations de chirurgie esthétique… Mais Akira Kawajiri et Rigel d’Orion sont une seule et même personne !

De sentiments partagèrent Arthur suite à cette terrible révélation. Du choc tout d’abord, évidemment : Sadalsuud et lui étaient persuadés que Rigel était mort le même jour qu’Amalthée, et qu’il était donc un souci en moins pour le Sanctuaire. Mais en même temps, le Capricorne ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une forte excitation à l’annonce de cette nouvelle. Enfin. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se venger, trouver la vérité et laver l’honneur de son maître bafoué par tout le Sanctuaire. Mais Sadalsuud le reprit, lui rappelant que la vengeance n’était pas la voie de la Chevalerie. Lui présentant ses excuses, Arthur demanda plus de détails sur ce qui était attendu de lui.

-Les Chevaliers de Bronze qui étaient assignés à cette mission sont revenus il y a peu, et bien mal en point. Mais ils ont réussi à nous transmettre une information capitale : une réception sera donnée au Melia Castilla, un hôtel de luxe à Madrid. Si officiellement il sera question de parler des affaires de la Kawajiri Foundation, la société-écran d’Orion, la réalité est tout autre : Rigel a l’intention de présenter au public sa machine infernale et contre-nature, et peut-être même commencer son trafic d’humains améliorés. Ta mission, si tu l’acceptes : te rendre au Melia Castilla à Madrid, assister à la réception donnée par Rigel d’Orion et l’éliminer, tout en mettant un terme à ses agissements.

-Moi, Arthur, Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne, accepte cette mission et ne reviendrait au Sanctuaire qu’une fois celle-ci accomplie.

-Je n’en doute pas. Mais ne te laisse pas consumer par la vengeance, mon fils.

Sans un mot de plus, Arthur quitta le palais popal, décidant de s’entraîner dans son temple pour le reste de la journée avant de partir à l’aube le lendemain. Au petit matin, il laissa une lettre dans la maison du Taureau demandant à Aldébaran de prendre en charge Algieda le temps de sa mission, et qu’il s’efforcerait de revenir vite. Direction Madrid !

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla ce matin, Algieda était de bonne humeur : depuis qu’elle s’entraînait avec Arthur, elle avait pris un véritable plaisir à se lever et à participer aux exercices, faisant preuve d’une bonne volonté à faire pâlir de jalousie des Chevaliers en poste. S’attendant à voir le Capricorne, elle fut surprise lorsque l’imposante silhouette d’Aldébaran se dessina derrière elle.

-Bonjour Aldé ! Tu aurais vu Arthur ?

-Je suis désolé Algieda, mais le Pope l’a envoyé en mission ce matin, il ne pourra pas s’occuper de ton entraînement pendant les prochains jours et m’a demandé de le remplacer. Rassure-toi, dit-elle après avoir vu la moue boudeuse de la grecque ; il m’a expliqué dans son message ce qu’il fallait faire. Si tu me montrais plutôt tes progrès ?

Dans l’avion qui le menait à Madrid, Arthur était pensif, se demandant si tout allait bien pour Algieda et qu’elle n’en faisait pas voir de toutes les couleurs à la pauvre Aldébaran… Il se replongea dans sa lecture, essayant de se détendre. Après tout, ce n’était pas sa première mission, alors il n’y avait aucune raison que ça se passe mal, pas vrai ?

Au Sanctuaire, Aldébaran devait reconnaître que les progrès réalisés par Algieda étaient impressionnants depuis son arrivée. Qu’était-il donc arrivé à la petite chose fragile au Cosmos incommensurable qui avait débarqué au Sanctuaire il y a quelques semaines ? Cassant un rocher de taille respectable, Algieda demanda à son aînée si elle avait fait de progrès, ce que le Taureau lui répondit par l’affirmative. Mais la séance du matin allait commencer, il fallait donc qu’Algieda rejoigne son groupe ! La japonaise décida de rester dans l’arène pour son propre entraînement, et surveiller de loin la fillette au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Bien lui en prit : à peine 20 minutes après le début de la séance, le ton monta entre Algieda et son instructeur.

-Répète un peu pour voir ?

-Le Capricorne n’est que le disciple d’une traîtresse et ne mérite pas son Armure ! Rigel d’Orion aurait dû prendre la succession de la traîtresse, tout le monde le sait ! Et tu ne progresseras jamais avec un crétin comme lui.

-Grr… Grr… Tais-toi !

Qu’on parle mal d’Amalthée, Algieda s’en moquait, elle ne l’avait jamais connue, mais PERSONNE n’avait le droit de parler ainsi d’Arthur ! Faisant chauffer son Cosmos et prête à faire une grosse bêtise, provoquant un pas de recul chez l’instructeur et les autres élèves, elle se sentit soulevée du sol par une main gigantesque, devinant bien à qui elle appartenait.

-Lâche-moi, Aldébaran ! Tu as entendu ce qu’il a dit !

-Oui, j’ai entendu ce qu’il a dit. Et si je suis tout aussi en colère que toi, ce n’est pas pour autant que je m’énerve. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de te calmer, jeune fille, et me laisser parler.

Le Taureau lâcha Algieda, qui s’étala les quatre fers en l’air sur le sol, avant de se retourner vers l’instructeur. L’air mauvais qu’il avait avec la disciple d’Arthur disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à un sourire hypocrite et mielleux, son intention étant clairement de bien se faire voir par un Chevalier d’Or.

-Dame Aldébaran ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite aujourd’hui ?

-Pas de ça avec moi, Markab. Que vous soyez frustrés de ne pas avoir été jugé digne par l’Armure de Pégase, soit. Que vous passiez votre frustration sur vos élèves et colportiez de fausses rumeurs sur un Chevalier d’Or ayant la confiance du Pope, je ne le tolèrerai pas ! Algieda quitte immédiatement votre groupe, et s’entraînera exclusivement avec les Chevaliers d’Or. Soyez certain que le Grand Pope entendra parler de votre attitude !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle prit Algieda dans ses bras et quitta l’arène. Quelle bande d’abrutis ils formaient, ces niais… Même si Amalthée était une traîtresse, qu’est-ce que ça changeait ? Arthur avait maintes fois prouvé qu’il était un Chevalier d’Or digne de confiance, pourquoi le traiter ainsi alors qu’il n’était pas directement responsable ? On se croirait revenu à l’obscurantisme de la fin du 20ème siècle… Cela n’était pas pour plaire au Taureau, qui se promit d’aller en parler au Pope dès que possible de la situation qu’elle ne pensait pas être aussi grave.

MADRID, HÔTEL MELIA CASTILLA

-George Martin, George Martin… Oui c’est bon, votre nom est sur la liste ! Vous pouvez entrer.

Arthur remercia le portier en retenant un petit rire. Comment un faux nom aussi basique que celui-là avait-il pu berner la vigilance des gardiens et le système de sécurité de l’hôtel ? Il lui faudrait remercier les espions du Sanctuaire pour leurs qualités de faussaire… Mais ce n’était pas le plus important : le Capricorne devait se mêler à la foule pour passer comme un invité lambda et surtout ne pas griller sa couverture. Derrière lui, les invités continuaient à défiler.

-Logan Taylor et Albane Taylor… Oui, vous êtes invités. Bienvenue au Melia Castilla !

Arthur était déjà loin, aussi ne pouvait-il pas s’intéresser aux invités conviés à la réception. Parmi les derniers cités, le plus grand, Logan, atteignait presque les 2 mètres. Il avait de courts cheveux gris-bruns et une barbe impeccablement taillée. Albane, à côté, était plus petite et avait de longs cheveux ondulés bruns lui arrivant au bas de la nuque.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là ?

Avec un soupir, Logan répondit à sa cadette. -Ça ne m’amuse pas plus que toi, je n’éprouve pas une grande admiration pour Kawajiri, mais depuis que les parents sont morts, il faut que nous fassions des concessions pour assurer la pérennité de notre entreprise familiale. Et ça passe par des relations cordiales avec les gros groupes de la finance.

-Quelle hypocrisie…

-Je suis bien d’accord, mais on y peut rien…

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais s’interrompit en croisant le regard d’un homme. Un certain George Martin, s’il avait tout suivi. Sa sœur lui demanda si tout allait bien, ce à quoi Logan répondit par l’affirmative, assurant qu’il n’avait eu qu’un moment d’absence. Mais c’était faux : il était certain que cet homme cachait plus que ce qu’il voulait bien montrer.

Arthur s’étonna, ayant cru sentir quelque chose. Mais ce n’était sans doute que son imagination ! Il alla prendre une coupe de champagne, histoire de s’intégrer à la soirée, puis grimaça à la première gorgée. Comment les gens pouvaient aimer ce genre de liquide infect ? Se jurant de ne plus jamais boire d’alcool, le Capricorne engagea la discussion avec plusieurs personnes, et à chaque fois, dut se retenir de ne pas leur refaire le portrait tant ils lui inspiraient du dégoût. Entre faux-monnayeurs, trafiquants de drogue et autres marchands d’esclave, c’est comme si toute la décadence et l’indignité du monde s’étaient donnés rendez-vous dans cet hôtel. Et un moment, Arthur regretta de n’être qu’un Chevalier d’Or, dont la mission n’était pas d’interférer avec le monde ordinaire. Pestant, il décida de s’installer, Kawajiri devant faire une allocution. Bien que bouillant d’envie de l’humilier devant tous ses laquais, Arthur sut qu’il lui fallait réfréner ses ardeurs : il devait en apprendre plus sur la Machine Infernale de Rigel. Le milliardaire japonais s’installa à la tribune, remerciant tous ses invités d’être présents. Quel culot de la part de ce chien galeux, pensa Arthur.

-Mes chers amis, commença Kawajiri, vous ne pouvez savoir le bonheur que cela représente pour moi que vous soyez tous réunis. Ici, à la Kawajiri Foundation, nous multiplions les efforts afin de faire en sorte de rendre le monde meilleur. C’est pour ça qu’aujourd’hui, j’aimerais vous présenter notre nouveau projet : le programme Guerrier Parfait.

Il claqua des doigts, et un homme à l’aura menaçante apparut derrière lui. Non, impossible ! Julius ! Mais il semblait dénué de toute volonté propre, comme si son esprit était contrôlé. Les soupçons d’El Hadji étaient-ils donc confirmés ? Rigel reprenait son discours.

-Notre monde va mal, c’est une évidence. Voyez un peu : guerres, famines… Et parfois, je me demande si pour construire un nouveau monde, il ne faut pas d’abord se débarrasser de l’ancien. Déjà avant nous, Machiavel se posait déjà cette question : mieux vaut-il être craint, ou respecté ? La question que je me pose, moi, c’est est-ce trop que de demander les deux ? C’est là qu’entre en piste le programme Guerrier Parfait. Vous avez devant nous notre premier prototype : je l’ai baptisé Téleia ! Il tire ses facultés de sa capacité à interagir avec l’essence même de l’univers, ce qu’on appelle le Cosmos ! Il est rapide, puissant, technique, résistant et docile, incapable de se rebeller contre les ordres et ne s’arrêtant pas tant que sa mission n’est pas accomplie. Téleia disposait de la capacité à interagir avec le Cosmos, c’est pour cela qu’il nous fut plus simple de développer ce projet en le prenant comme ADN source ; mais sur le long terme, nous avons prévu d’insuffler du Cosmos chez des êtres qui en sont dépourvus. Bientôt, grâce au programme Guerrier Parfait, le monde sera à nouveau libre !

Des applaudissements se firent entendre aux quatre coins de la salle, au grand désespoir d’Arthur qui se demandait comment on pouvait adhérer à ce projet insensé. Mais se passa alors un évènement auquel il ne s’attendait pas… Logan Taylor, c’était son nom, s’était levé, un air passablement énervé sur le visage.

-Ce que vous proposez, Kawajiri, ce n’est pas la liberté, c’est la terreur. Et si je ne peux parler qu’en mon nom, soyez certain que je n’adhèrerais jamais à votre programme !

Le silence se fit dans la salle, comme si l’invective du jeune homme avait jeté un froid sur l’assemblée. Mais Rigel ne semblait pas du tout gêné.

-Évidemment, il y allait avoir des fortes têtes… C’est dommage, réellement dommage… Téleia, montre donc à ce jeune imbécile une partie de ton pouvoir.

Le Guerrier Parfait commença à charger son Cosmos, prêt à oblitérer le réfractaire qui eut un pas de recul. Arthur pesta, prêt à partir à l’action malgré les risques que cela impliquaient : des vies étaient en jeu. Mais avant même qu’il ait pu appeler son Armure, une faille dimensionnelle s’ouvrit, et une silhouette en Armure d’Or décocha un coup de pied dans le mention de Téleia, qui fut projeté à l’autre bout de la pièce, détruisant plusieurs meubles sur son passage. Une voix féminine appartenant à l’auteur du coup se fit alors entendre.

-Il ne s’appelle pas Téleia… Son nom est Julius !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La discrétion, c'est raté: place à l'action! Les Chevaliers d'Or parviendront-ils à mettre en déroute les plans de Rigel et à ramener Julius au Sanctuaire? La réponse prochainement!


	10. Guerrier Parfait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rigel d'Orion a présenté son projet: le programme Guerrier Parfait, dont le premier spécimen n'est autre que Julius. Arthur parviendra-t-il à vaincre ce redoutable adversaire? Et qui est la personne qui est intervenue?

-Julia ! Astrée !

Bon sang, comme il était content de les voir ! Avec trois Chevaliers d’Or, cette mission allait être du gâteau ! La panique avait gagné les foules, et tous tentaient de fuir d’une manière ou d’une autre, un incendie s’étant déclaré à cause de la boule de Cosmos que Téleia avait envoyé involontairement sur une plaque inflammable où reposait des grillades. C’était pas de bol quand même, non seulement ça faisait de la nourriture gâchée mais en plus ça détruisait le mobilier ! Kawajiri se releva, l’air mauvais, mais lorsqu’il réalisa la nature de ses opposants, il eut un petit sourire.

-Oh oh ! Des Chevaliers d’Or, rien que ça ? Non, Arthur, c’est toi ? Je n’y crois pas, tu as bel et bien hérité de l’Armure qui m’était destinée… Sale voleur ! Vous ne ressortirez pas vivants de cet hôtel, aucun de vous ! Attaque, Téleia !

 _Il a cru que c’était son Pokémon ou quoi ?_ pensa Arthur, mais il n’avait pas le temps d’y réfléchir, car lui et ses collègues des Gémeaux et de la Balance eurent à faire un petit pas de côté pour éviter la nouvelle attaque du Guerrier Parfait, qui répondait au doigt et à l’œil aux directives du milliardaire.

-Arthur ! Est-ce que c’est à cause de lui que mon frère est dans cet état ?

-Je crois bien, Julia. Je ne sais pas comment briser le contrôle mental, mais si on les neutralise il y aura sûrement un résultat !

Astrée demanda alors qui était ce type, et c’est avec une pure haine qu’Arthur lui répondit.

-Il se fait passer pour un milliardaire japonais nommée Akira Kawajiri…Mais en réalité, c’est le chien qui a causé la mort de mon maître et lui a collé sa réputation de traîtresse ! Rigel d’Orion !

-« Chien » ? Tu y vas un peu fort, mon garçon. Ce n’est quand même pas de ma faute si elle a essayé de me tuer, et toi avec, ce n’était que de la légitime défense.

-Silence ! Encore un mot venant de ta langue putride et je la tranche comme le vulgaire parasite qu’elle est !

Et il déclencha immédiatement son arcane principal, se retenant pour ne pas risquer de le tuer. Il fallait qu’il parle ! Rigel fut envoyé sur le mur principal, et un sinistre craquement se fit entendre, mais comme il respirait encore, tout allait bien ! Après tout, tant qu’il pouvait parler… Mais des hommes de main armés, sans doute la milice personnelle de Kawajiri, arrivèrent alors dans l’hôtel. Et de l’autre côté de la salle, Téleia se relevait… Le Capricorne s’imposa immédiatement comme leader, et chargea Astrée de s’occuper des hommes de main et de l’évacuation de l’hôtel pendant que Julia affronterait son frère et que lui-même s’occuperait du cas de Rigel.

Mais alors qu’Astrée se dirigeait vers la porte principale de l’hôtel pour accueillir les sbires, il se fit tapoter sur l’épaule. Se mettant instinctivement en garde, il se calma lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il s’agissait d’humains lambdas.

-Fuyez, c’est dangereux ici !

Mais le duo n’en avait cure. Le plus grand, le garçon, se présenta à Astrée comme Logan et sa jeune sœur, Albane. Ils souhaitaient aider le Chevalier d’Or de la Balance. Celui-ci refusa, bien évidemment, leur certifiant que le meilleur moyen de l’aider était de fuir, mais lorsqu’il sentit une faible énergie émaner de ses interlocuteurs, et une lueur glacée dans la main de la plus jeune, il se ravisa.

-Nous sommes comme vous. Peut-être pas aussi puissants que vous autres, mais nous avons cet univers au sein de notre corps depuis notre naissance, bien que nous ignorions jusqu’à aujourd’hui qu’on appelait ça Cosmos… Et si je n’ai pas les capacités de ma sœur concernant le contrôle de l’humidité, je reste assez fort physiquement pour pouvoir vaincre un homme armé. S’il vous plaît, laissez-nous vous aider !

La Balance accepta, de nouveaux alliés étant toujours appréciables. Et puis s’ils survivaient à la bataille, ils pourraient les ramener au Sanctuaire ! Ce serait toujours ça de pris… Mais là maintenant tout de suite, sa priorité absolue était de neutraliser les hommes de main de Rigel.

-Sympa sa carapace dorée, les gars ! Vous pensez que le boss nous laissera la vendre à un bon prix ?

-Encore faudrait-il me vaincre, bande de minables !

-Te fous pas de nous sale type !

Et ils sortirent leurs mitraillettes automatiques, vidant leurs chargeurs sur la Balance. Mais à leur grande surprise, toutes leurs balles furent stoppées net, attrapées à pleine main par ce géant doré !

-Quel manque d’éducation ! Il faudra plus que vos joujoux pour me faire mal !

La plupart des sbires de Rigel s’enfuirent, terrifiés par la puissance et la nature des adversaires auxquels il devait faire face. Mais l’un d’eux, plus enhardi que les autres, se jeta sur Astrée avec un poignard. Sans se démonter, la Balance le laissa venir à lui, esquiva trois coups avec une aisance insolente, puis exerça une (légère) pression sur le poignet de son adversaire, qui arracha un cri de douleur.

-Décidément vous apprenez jamais, hein ? Allez, quand tu te réveilleras, mets-toi à la recherche d’un emploi honnête !

Et d’un unique coup de poing, il neutralisa son opposant qui n’allait pas se réveiller de sitôt. Il se permit un coup d’œil pour voir où en était les autres combats. Albane éteignait le feu tant bien que mal, tandis que Logan étalait au sol quelques gardes. Sa force n’était pas que pur orgueil, mais bien réelle… Arthur avait disparu, mais son Cosmos ne se faisait plus sentir, de même que celui de Rigel. Quant à Julia et Julius (pardon, Téleia), ils étaient bloqués dans la position des One Thousand War mais ne semblaient pas avoir encore chuté dans cette fâcheuse situation.

-Julius ! Regarde-moi, Julius, tu es plus fort que lui ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu peux résister mon frère, bats-toi !

-Arrête de m’appeler comme ça, sale garce ! Je ne sais pas qui est ce Julius, peut-être l’une de mes victimes ? Mais je suis Téleia, le Guerrier Parfait ! Tu m’agaces, Gémeaux, je vais me débarrasser de toi ! MAVROS ERUPTION CRUST !

-ANOTHER DIMENSION !

Si elle s’était laissée surprendre la première fois, Julia ne se laisserait plus faire. Et peu importe si son adversaire ressemblait tant à son cher frère : ce n’était pas de son plein gré qu’il se battait. Et si Julia devait l’amener aux portes de la mort pour lui faire entendre raison… Qu’il en soit ainsi. Transportant l’attaque de Téleia vers la dimension qui venait de s’ouvrir, Julia referma le passage, réfléchissant à ses options. Elle aurait pu survivre à l’attaque de son frère, mais avait choisi volontairement de la diriger là où elle ne ferait aucun mal, pour éviter plus de destruction. Mais de son côté, elle ne pouvait utiliser ses techniques, bien plus puissantes que le Mavros Eruption Crust. Le Gémeaux réalisa alors que son seul moyen de gagner ne se situait pas en ce monde… Ouvrant discrètement une faille dimensionnelle de poche, elle attendit que Téleia l’attaque, celui-ci sachant que sa technique ne marcherait plus et qu’il lui fallait venir au corps-à-corps. Et lorsqu’il fut suffisamment proche, Julia lui colla son poing dans le ventre, le faisant disparaître dans une dimension alternative, mais avant que la faille ne se referme, elle s’y engouffra avec lui. Ici au moins, ils seraient tranquilles !

Au premier étage de l’hôtel, des bruits de lutte se faisaient entendre, Arthur faisant passer par la fenêtre Rigel. Le Capricorne avait abandonné toute retenue, et tabassait à mort le détenteur de l’Armure d’Orion.

-PARLE ! Dis-moi la vérité sur ce qui s’est passé ce jour-là !

-Allons, mon garçon, ne devrais-tu pas plutôt t’inquiéter de savoir où est ma Machine Infernale ? Après tout, c’est pour ça que le vieux Sadalsuud t’a envoyé, non ? Pas pour te venger-ARGH !

Il fanfaronnait, mais le Capricorne n’était pas d’humeur à rire, et lui avait sectionné la jambe sans états d’âme. Ignorant les cris de douleurs d’Orion, Arthur le saisit par les cheveux avant de lui coller une claque.

-Ce n’est qu’un avant-goût de ce que je peux faire. S’il le faut, je raserais cet hôtel de la carte pour trouver des réponses. Quelle impuissance tout de même, venant de toi… Et tu espérais réellement devenir un Chevalier d’Or ? Si tu ne m’inspirais pas autant de dégoût, je te pleurerais presque. Si tu tiens à la vie, tu ferais mieux de parler, maintenant !

Et sans attendre, il sectionna l’autre jambe du milliardaire, lui assurant qu’il avait toute la journée devant lui. Le milliardaire implora sa clémence, jurant qu’il allait parler, et Arthur relâcha sa garde pour recueillir les propos de Rigel. Mais ce dernier eut un sourire mauvais avant de se relever, prêt à passer à l’attaque !

-Pauvre naïf ! Tu es bien le disciple de ton maître, elle aussi manquait de volonté lorsqu’il fallait aller au bout de ses actes ! EXCALIBUR !

Et il trancha l’air devant lui, prêt à tuer Arthur ! Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, l’Excalibur d’Orion ne faisant que lui traverser le corps sans lui infliger de dommages, à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

-Mais comment ?

-Tu pensais vraiment m’atteindre ? Ces huit années loin du Sanctuaire ont émoussé tes sens, Rigel. Ton Excalibur n’est qu’une brindille comparée à la véritable Épée Sacrée en ma possession ! Puisque tu as voulu jouer au plus malin, goûte donc un peu à ça : THOUSAND CUTTER !*

Le Capricorne croisa les bras devant lui, à hauteur de sa tête, et déclencha une tempête d’un millier de lames qui lacérèrent Rigel sur tout le corps. Crachant du sang en raison de la violence de l’attaque, Orion eut un regard terrifié en voyant la puissance de l’assaut. Clairement, ce gamin n’avait plus rien à voir avec le pleurnicheur braillard qui avait perdu son maître…

Lorsque Téleia reprit conscience, il comprit qu’il n’était plus sur Terre. Levant les yeux, il vit face à lui le Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux, et comprit que c’était elle qui était à l’origine de l’attaque.

-Que ce soit ici ou sur Terre, ça ne m’empêchera pas de t’exterminer, Gémeaux ! Tu as fait une grave erreur en m’emmenant ici, car tu ne pourras pas éviter mon attaque ! MAVROS ERUPTION CRUST !

Le magma jaillit à nouveau, et Julia ne fit aucun geste pour l’éviter. Téleia sourit alors : même avec une Armure d’Or, personne ne pourrait survivre à une attaque puisant dans les entrailles de la Terre ! Mais lorsque l’attaque volcanique se stoppa en l’air, à quelques centimètres de Julia sans la toucher, le Guerrier Parfait comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Un bruissement assourdissant entourait l’assaut de Téleia, comme un champ qui bloquait toute avancée.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

-Arch Geminga. Une technique me permettant d’enfermer quoi que ce soit dans un champ électromagnétique, et de le pulvériser en un instant.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, le Gémeaux détruisit l’assaut volcanique, sous le regard ébahi de Téleia. Personne n’avait pu se défaire de son assaut aussi facilement ! Mais Julia n’avait pas attendu qu’il réagisse pour continuer son attaque. Levant les bras au-dessus de la tête, et les croisant, cette pose ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose. Et si ça ne marchait pas, rien ne le pourrait !

-Téleia… Non, Julius… Tu as dû tant souffrir depuis que tu es parti, mon frère. Mais si je dois recourir à la puissance d’une galaxie entière pour te faire retrouver la raison, qu’il en soit ainsi ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Technique de Shura dans les jeux PS3/PS4, ils sont objectivement pas oufs mais en tant que fans de la licence on passe un très bon moment en y jouant!
> 
> La confrontation entre les jumeaux atteint son paroxysme! La puissance d'une galaxie entière réduite en cendres suffira-t-elle à faire reprendre raison à Julius? Arthur parviendra-t-il à obtenir des réponses à ses questions?


	11. Mon nom est Julius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'affrontement entre Julia et Téléia atteint son paroxysme! Le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux parviendra-t-elle à faire revenir son frère à la raison? Arthur, de son côté, lutte contre le traître Rigel pour obtenir des réponses. Courage, Chevaliers d'Or!

Les multiples nano-planètes heurtèrent de toute part Téleia, qui ne put rien faire pour les éviter tant l’assaut de son adversaire surpassait sa propre technique. Comment cette jeune femme, si pitoyable lors de leur premier affrontement, avait pu faire preuve d’autant de puissance aujourd’hui ? Mais alors qu’il était soufflé par la puissance de l’attaque de Julia, Téleia sentit ses pensées s’évader, comme remplacées par une autre conscience… Son tatouage de papillon s’évaporait doucement de son visage, et la douleur et la haine qui se lisaient sur ses traits laissaient place au visage apaisé d’un homme qui n’avait plus envie de se battre. Péniblement, Julius murmura le nom de sa sœur, cette sœur si chère à son cœur qu’il avait fui toutes ces années pour la protéger. Et alors qu’il se sentait perdre connaissance, Julius réalisa qu’il n’avait pas fait le bon choix…

Julia, haletante, récupérait de son assaut. C’était la première fois qu’elle utilisait la Galaxian Explosion, l’arcane la plus puissante liée à la constellation des Gémeaux, et si elle ne s’en était jamais servie, c’était par crainte des dégâts qu’elle aurait pu causer. Reprenant son souffle, elle scruta les alentours à la recherche de son frère. Remarquant la masse avachie à quelques mètres d’elle, le Gémeaux en titre se précipita, faisant fi de toute prudence. Mais lorsqu’elle vit que le papillon avait disparu, et la paix qui se lisait sur le visage de son adversaire, elle sut que tout était fini. Sa lutte, sa souffrance, envolées pour laisser place au frère bienveillant qu’elle avait toujours connu. Fort heureusement, malgré la puissance de la Galaxian Explosion, Julius était encore en vie : l’Armure de la Coupe avait été détruite par l’assaut, mais avait rempli ses fonctions premières en protégeant le corps de son porteur. Julia remercia Athéna pour ce miracle, il n’y avait pas d’autres mots, et serra son frère dans ses bras lorsque celui-ci rouvrit les yeux.

-Tu m’as tellement manqué, Julius…

-Toi aussi, Julia… Mais c’est fini maintenant. Je ne fuirais plus.

Au premier étage, Arthur continuait de torturer Rigel, prenant un malin plaisir à rire de l’impuissance de son adversaire face à la sienne. Mais alors qu’il continuait à entailler les veines de Rigel, le Capricorne sentit son souffle se couper. Non… Non, non, non, pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu’il pouvait enfin se venger ! Pas alors qu’’il était si proche de la vérité ! Il fallait tenir… Juste un peu… Mais il s’écroula, respirant bruyamment et difficilement. Une crise respiratoire maintenant, alors qu’il n’en avait plus eu depuis sa nomination comme Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne ? Il allait finir par croire qu’il était maudit… Avec un sourire mauvais, Rigel se pencha sur lui.

-Alors, qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être en position de faiblesse, pour une fois ? Je te tuerais bien comme j’ai poussé Amalthée au suicide, mais même si ça me fait du mal de le reconnaître, tu m’as sévèrement amoché, et je ne vais rien pouvoir te faire. Mais sois assuré que tu ne quitteras pas ce lieu vivant : une fois que Téleia se sera débarrassé de tes amis, je le chargerais de t’éliminer. Et enfin, il retournera au Sanctuaire achever ta chère Déesse. Adieu, pauvre fou !

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant le Capricorne à l’agonie. _-Dois… résister… Ne pas le laisser partir…_

Péniblement, chaque effort lui arrachant une douleur immense, Arthur continua son avancée, uniquement motivé par une phrase d’Orion. _Je te tuerais bien comme j’ai poussé Amalthée au suicide._ Il l’avait avoué ! C’était sa faute si son maître était mort ! Il fallait avancer… Apprendre la vérité… La ramener au Sanctuaire…  
Orion était retourné dans la salle principale de l’hôtel, désormais vide à l’exception d’Astrée, Logan et Albane. Inquiet, il remarqua l’absence de son si précieux Guerrier. Il n’avait pas pu être vaincu par le Gémeaux, impossible ! Personne ne pouvait battre son Téleia ! Rigel entendit alors un bruit de fracas derrière lui, et se retourna instinctivement.

-Encore toi ! Que dois-je faire pour être débarrassé de toi, avorton ?

Le Capricorne, bien mal en point, avait réussi à se remettre debout avec peine en prenant appui sur la rampe d’escalier. Et même s’il faisait peine à voir, sa volonté était toujours intacte.

-Tu ne me vaincras jamais, Rigel. Tant que je n’aurais pas la vérité, je te pourchasserais où que tu sois sur cette planète, même si ça doit me coûter la vie !

-De bien belles paroles pour un homme bientôt mort.

Il avait prononcé ces mots alors qu’une faille dimensionnelle s’ouvrait derrière lui, révélant les jumeaux. Ignorant tout de la situation, Rigel eut un petit sourire : bien évidemment, Téleia n’avait pas pu être vaincu. C’était sa plus belle expérience ! Celle qui paverait le chemin vers un nouveau monde dont il serait le maître, où il exécutera tous ceux qui s’opposeront à lui ! Et après s’être débarrassé des Chevaliers d’Or, il s’occuperait de ce rebelle de Logan Taylor et de son imbécile de sœur, ils ne devaient pas dire ce qu’ils avaient vu…

-Téleia, mon ami ! Je savais que tu ne serais pas vaincu, je n’ai jamais douté de toi ! Maintenant, tue-les ! Tue les Chevaliers d’Or ! Et ensemble nous règnerons sur le monde !

Mais Téleia n’obéit pas. Suant, réalisant qu’il n’était pas dans une situation d’avantage, Rigel se retourna, et réalisa avec terreur que son expérience n’avait plus son tatouage. Il avait donc repris sa personnalité initiale ! Qui avait bien pu rompre le contrôle mental ? Le Gémeaux ? Ou bien son combat contre Arthur l’avait-il laissé tellement affaibli au point de rompre son contrôle sur sa marionnette ? S’efforçant de rester maître de ses émotions, ou tout du moins en donner l’impression, Orion tenta de ramener à lui son pantin.

-Allons allons, Téleia, sois un gentil garçon et obéis-moi ! Ton Armure a été détruite ? Ce n’est pas grave ! Je t’en construirais une autre, bien plus résistante, autant qu’une Armure d’Or ! Et je t’offrirais le quart, non, la moitié de la Terre une fois qu’elle sera sous notre contrôle ! Je ne rigole plus, maintenant. TUE-LES TOUS ! JUSQU’AU DERNIER !

Mais lorsque le Guerrier Parfait s’avança vers Orion en faisant chauffer son Cosmos, le traître comprit qu’il avait perdu. Ce n’était plus Téleia, le Guerrier Parfait, qui lui faisait face, mais Julius, fier Chevalier d’Argent de la Coupe. Et plus rien ne changerait ça.

-Calme-toi, Téleia ! Je suis le seul à te respecter tel que tu es ! Ne me tue pas, je t’en prie !

L’arrogance et l’orgueil qui servaient de façade à Rigel disparurent pour montrer son vrai visage ; celui d’un pleutre marchandant pour sa vie lorsque les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le souhaitait. Julius continua d’augmenter son Cosmos, ce qui provoqua un pas de recul chez Astrée. Il était donc au moins aussi fort que Julia…

-Tu ne me manipuleras plus. J’ai enfin retrouvé la raison, mais je ne me libèrerais jamais de mon passé avec toi vivant.

-Téleia, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu es promis à un grand avenir, au-delà des limites mortelles, ne le gâche pas ! Si tu me tues… Tu seras comme tout le monde !

-Et qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal à ça ?

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de la réponse de la Coupe, Rigel ne put rien faire lorsque Julius commença à tracer deux triangles d’or dans les airs ; et alors que Julia et Astrée reconnaissaient cette technique, Arthur luttait pour empêcher l’aîné des jumeaux d’agir. Il fallait que Rigel parle ! Mais plus rien n’arrêterait l’italien, à présent, pas même sa sœur. Puis, combinant les triangles pour en former un hexagone et ainsi multiplier sa puissance, il le lança sur Orion, qui trop faible et paralysé par la surprise ne fit rien pour l’éviter. Et alors que le passage se refermait vers un endroit dont il ne reviendrait pas, il ne put s’empêcher d’implorer le nom de sa création, son Guerrier Parfait, son Téleia. Refermant le passage, la Coupe leva les yeux au ciel, prononçant ces simples mots.

-Mon nom est Julius.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, et même si Arthur pestait de la mort bien trop rapide d’Orion à son goût, il se réjouissait du retour de Julius à la normale. Car même s’il le connaissait moins bien que Julia, après tout cela faisait trois ans qu’il ne l’avait plus vu, il était heureux de revoir son frère d’armes. Et surtout, enfin, Julia souriait. C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait avec un air aussi heureux sur le visage, sincère et non feint. Alors rien que pour ça, cette mission était un succès. Le Capricorne demanda tout de même à Julius s’il savait quoi que ce soit de la Machine Infernale de Rigel, ne souhaitant pas que le Sanctuaire ait à affronter une horde de soldats du niveau de l’aîné de Julia. La Coupe lui répondit par l’affirmative, assurant que la machine en question se trouvait dans les sous-sols de l’hôtel, de même que les notes de Rigel sur sa création. Arthur frémit : il y avait peut-être encore un moyen pour lui de découvrir la vérité. Suivant les jumeaux (Julia ayant insisté pour les accompagner), Astrée se retrouva seuls avec les Taylor, ne sachant que faire pour engager la discussion. Il fallait qu’il les convainque de revenir au Sanctuaire avec lui ! Mais comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Logan lui répondit.

-Je sais ce que vous allez me demander. Et je me vois dans l’obligation de refuser : j’ai une société à gérer, des employés sous ma responsabilité qui ont une famille… Je souhaite de tout cœur vous accompagner, vraiment. Mais ma raison me dicte de refuser.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, Logan, mais je ne te suivrais pas.

C’était Albane qui avait parlé, et s’était rangée aux côtés d’Astrée, à la grande surprise de son frère.

-Albane ???

-J’en ai rien à secouer de ce qui arrivera à l’entreprise familiale, si tu savais… Et de tout de façon, avec un potentiel comme le mien, ce ne serait que pur gâchis que de ne pas accepter l’offre de cet homme. Alors, mon frère, vas-tu être lâche ? Vas-tu abandonner ton rêve pour satisfaire les morts ? Ou vas-tu nous rejoindre et accepter ton Destin ?

Logan se tut, pensif. Oui, il n’avait jamais voulu travailler dans la finance. Son rêve, c’était de devenir un grand biologiste, dont le nom serait connu pour avoir fait avancer la science. Et ses parents avaient beau avoir tracé son avenir, il avait désormais une chance de se rattraper. Et puis… Sa sœur était toute la famille qui lui restait. S’ils étaient séparés, il n’y arriverait pas. Il le savait. Résigné, il appela son oncle pour lui confier l’entreprise familiale, et lorsque ce fut fait, il se sentit libéré d’un grand poids, comme si enfin il était maître de sa vie. Avec un sourire sincère, Astrée leur tendit la main.

-Bienvenue chez les Chevaliers d’Athéna, mes amis.

Au sous-sol, Julius menait Arthur et sa sœur à travers un dédale de couloirs à l’aspect plus sinistre les uns que les autres, comme si gorgés de l’aura de mort qui émanait des expériences de Rigel. Enfin, ils rentrèrent dans une pièce plus sombre que les autres, et Julia eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant la Machine Infernale de Rigel, imaginant tout ce que Julius avait pu subir comme expériences horribles sur ce billot. Sentant le malaise chez les jumeaux, Arthur prit l’initiative de réduire cet appareil de torture en miettes avec son Épée, afin que plus personne ne puisse jamais s’en servir. Brûlant les documents avec les recherches de Rigel, le Capricorne était désormais certain que tout était fini. Mais il tomba sur un document qu’il suspecta comme étant le journal intime d’Orion. Précautionneusement, il l’ouvrit, et lut plus attentivement ce qui était écrit à la date d’il y a 8 ans…

_Enfin, Amalthée n’est plus. C’était une gêneuse, et je suis bien content de m’en être débarrassée. Et quelle mort plus déshonorante que le suicide pour un Chevalier ? En plus, elle avait beau avoir découvert la vérité sur mes agissements, tout le Sanctuaire est persuadée que c’est elle, la traîtresse. Quelle bonne idée j’ai eu d’acheter des gardes et de répandre de fausses rumeurs. J’ai quand même un peu de peine pour ce gamin, Arthur. Avec une telle blessure, il n’en a sans doute plus pour longtemps à vivre. Quelle ironie d’avoir été blessé par son propre maître qu’il admirait tant ! Oh, à qui vais-je faire croire ça ? J’en ai rien à faire de ce morveux. En tout cas, maintenant que tout le monde me croit mort, je puis agir à ma guise, même sans l’Armure d’Or du Capricorne. HADES dominera le monde, avec moi à sa tête !_

Arthur referma le journal, ayant toutes les preuves dont il avait besoin pour innocenter son maître. Accompagné de Julius et Julia, il rejoint Astrée et ses nouvelles recrues, et ils rentrèrent au Sanctuaire. Au 13ème étage, c’est un Pope heureux du retour de ses petits qui les attendait.

-Julius… Je suis heureux de te revoir, mon garçon. Tu nous a beaucoup manqué.

Alors, Julius s’agenouilla face contre terre et se repentit, expliquant tout. Il n’avait jamais souhaité devenir Chevalier d’Or, laissant cet honneur à sa sœur. Mais lorsqu’il obtint l’Armure de la Coupe, il ne put s’empêcher de la remplir d’eau et de se regarder dedans, souhaitant savoir si les rumeurs sur les capacités divinatrices de son Armure étaient réelles. Et lorsqu’il se vit massacrant des innocents, obéir à un homme qu’il ne connaissait pas et une image de lui tenant le cadavre de sa sœur, il prit peur et décida de s’enfuir, refusant d’expliquer les raisons de son départ à qui que ce soit pour les protéger. Mais avec le recul, Julius comprit que celui qu’il cherchait à protéger avant tout, c’était lui-même… Julia fut prise de tristesse pour son frère, qui avait fait tout ça pour elle. Il avait tant souffert… Se levant de son trône, Sadalsuud s’approcha du Chevalier d’Argent.

-Tout est pardonné, Julius. Kiki m’avait fait part de ses soupçons à propos de ton Armure. Tu vivras avec le poids de tes actes, et peut-être te tourmenteras tu, mais tu ne devras jamais cesser de vivre et continuer de donner ta vie pour protéger les innocents et ceux dans le besoin, comme tu l’as toujours si bien fait et souhaité. Peux-tu faire ça, mon garçon ? Si ce n’est pour moi ou pour Athéna, au moins pour ta sœur ?

Julius jura et se retira. Arthur, Astrée et Julia purent faire leur rapport de mission, et le Grand Pope les félicita pour leur bon travail, se réjouissant des preuves d’Arthur qui innocenteraient enfin leur amie Amalthée. Accueillant Logan et Albane, le Grand Pope les invita à rester en observation quelques jours afin de pouvoir évaluer leur potentiel, leur avouant qu’il attendait de grandes choses d’eux. Arthur et Astrée se retirèrent, le premier souhaitant prendre des nouvelles de son apprentie alors que le second cherchait son voisin. Ils avaient tant de choses à se raconter !

Tard dans la nuit, Julius se recueillit près de l’autel d’Athéna, ainsi qu’auprès de la réincarnation de la Déesse, la remerciant de lui avoir permis de retrouver la raison. Mais… Tout n’était pas fini. Il s’arrêta à la Maison des Gémeaux, où Julia l’attendait, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage.

-Alors, c’est décidé ? Tu pars ? Alors qu’on vient à peine de se retrouver ?

-Oui. Tant que je ne serais pas certain à 100% que je suis débarrassé de Téleia, je suis un danger pour tout le monde, ici au Sanctuaire. Je vais donc partir en exil là où je ne pourrais faire de mal à personne si jamais il reprenait le contrôle. Et quand enfin je serais libre… Je reviendrais. Et ce jour-là, le soleil brillera sur nous, Julia. Tu en as ma promesse. Veille bien sur le Sanctuaire et sur Athéna en mon absence, ma chère sœur…

Et sans un mot de plus, il repartit vers son exil forcé. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, Julia ne ressentait aucune peine. Juste la joie que son grand frère puisse vivre sa vie comme il l’entendait…

À plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, un homme agenouillé devant une silhouette encapuchonnée rapporta la défaite de Rigel et la débandade d’HADES. Congédiant son serviteur, la silhouette eut un sourire mesquin.

-HADES ne me servait plus, et je m’en serais débarrassé moi-même dans peu de temps. Les Chevaliers d’Athéna m’ont retiré une belle épine du pied ! Mais ils ne sont pas prêts à lutter contre ce que je leur réserve…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout est bien qui finit bien pour les Chevaliers d'Or! La mission est un succès, de nouvelles recrues sont arrivées... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer, à présent?


	12. Sept ans plus tard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julia, Astrée et Arthur ont vaincus l'organisation HADES, mais le combat ne fait que commencer pour les troupes d'Athéna! Fort heureusement, de nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or vont arriver...

7 ANS PLUS TARD

-Algieda du Lion, jures-tu de défendre Athéna et la Justice sur Terre ?

-Je le jure !

-Jures-tu de ne porter ton Armure que pour faire le bien, et jamais pour défendre des intérêts personnels ?

-Je le jure !

-Dans ce cas, moi, Sadalsuud, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, te nomme officiellement Chevalier d’Or d’Athéna.

Et ce fut sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements que l’adoubement d’Algieda se termina. Cherchant du regard son grand frère et ses compagnons, elle répondit à leur hochement de tête par un sourire contenant mal son excitation. Enfin, après toutes ces années d’entraînement, elle faisait partie de l’élite de la garde d’Athéna. Et même si elle avait été un peu vexée (mais ça ne dura guère) que trois Armures d’Or (le Scorpion, le Verseau et le Poissons) furent assignées avant qu’elle ne se montre digne du Lion, elle était plus que jamais déterminée à montrer à tous l’étendue de ses progrès.

La vie au Sanctuaire avait quelque peu évolué, ces dernières années : quatre Armures d’Or avaient été assignées, portant à onze le nombre de Chevaliers d’Or en poste. N’en manquait plus qu’une : celle du Sagittaire. Mais depuis la mort de Seiya, nul n’avait eu le privilège d’être considéré comme digne par cette Armure. Comme si cette dernière boudait, attendant un être aussi valeureux que ses précédents porteurs, et étant donné les monstres sacrés qui l’avaient endossé (Sisyphe, Aiolos et Seiya pour ne citer qu’eux), la tâche s’annonçait ardue… Mais avec 11 protecteurs capables de réduire une galaxie en cendres, Athéna n’avait pas de souci à se faire. En parlant de la Déesse, Sadalsuud avait fait en sorte qu’elle soit élevée comme une enfant ordinaire. Si elle était au courant de son héritage, elle n’était pas encore obligée de l’embrasser pleinement, et pouvait vivre une vie insouciante. Elle aurait largement le temps de grandir…

Algieda rejoignit Arthur, qui la félicita, alors qu’Aldébaran la prenait sur ses épaules aussi facilement que lorsqu’elle avait 5 ans. Après tout, même si elle était un Chevalier d’Or, elle restait la plus jeune d’entre eux, et serait toujours leur petite sœur chérie. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde… Avec un soupir d’agacement, le Chevalier du Verseau retourna dans son temple afin de méditer, ne supportant pas les gamineries dont cette fillette et le Scorpion s’étaient faits champions. Assez ironique quand on voyait son jeune âge… Mais Algieda ne s’en offusqua pas, préférant profiter du moment présent. Après tout, rien n’obligeait ses compagnons à rester, ils avaient peut-être certaines choses à faire… La Balance et le Capricorne lui proposèrent une session d’entraînement, ce qu’elle accepta avec joie.

Dans la Maison du Bélier, Sheratan était occupée à réparer les Armures de Bronze de la Licorne, du Loup, de l’Hydre, de l’Ours et du Lionnet. Quelle bande de bras cassés ces Bronzes, même pas foutus de prendre soin correctement de leurs Armures. Et qui c’est qui devait s’emmerder à les réparer ? C’est Bibi ! Ça allait lui prendre une bonne heure pour réparer tout ça !* Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n’entendit pas le bruit pourtant si reconnaissable du Chevalier du Taureau arriver derrière elle. Et lorsque cette dernière lui demanda si elle avait bientôt fini, c’est une Sheratan paniquée par la surprise qui lâcha son ciseau et son marteau.

-Bordel Aldé, je t’ai déjà demandé de pas me déranger quand je travaille.

-Mais j’ai envie de toi…

Soupirant, le Bélier regarda sa compagne droit dans les yeux. -Écoute-moi bien, Aldébaran du Taureau. Si tu me gênes dans mon travail avant que je l’ai terminé, j’appelle Julia pour qu’elle te balance dans une autre dimension afin que j’ai la paix.

-T’oserais même pas, répondit le Taureau nullement impressionnée. Je te manquerais trop !

-Touché. Toujours est-il qu’on fera ce que tu veux, mais uniquement une fois que j’aurais terminé les réparations de ces maudites Armures de Bronze !

Sheratan et Aldébaran avaient fini par rendre publique leur relation. Et bien qu’elles craignaient une réaction négative générale, la nouvelle fut bien accueilli, Arthur glissant même un billet en douce à El Hadji, comme si les deux avaient parié sur les liens unissant le Taureau au Bélier. Et même s’il y aurait toujours des intolérants, elles n’en avaient rien à battre. Elle s’aimaient, et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Le lendemain matin, le Pope convoqua les 11 Chevaliers d’Or au treizième étage. Il avait pris cette habitude de rassembler la Garde d’Or à chaque fois qu’y entrait un nouveau membre. Arthur et Julia arrivèrent les premiers, ensemble, discutant gaiement. Ils s’étaient rapprochés après le départ volontaire de Julius, il y a 7 ans, et chacun faisait ressortir le meilleur de l’autre. Leur amitié était inébranlable, et ils formaient une paire redoutable en combat, gagnant le surnom de « duo dynamique ».

Abderrahim et Astrée furent les suivants, et leur arrivée simultanée ne surprit personne ; de même que celle de Sheratan et Aldébaran. Algieda arriva peu après, en sprintant, craignant d’arriver en retard à sa première réunion de Chevaliers d’Or, mais fut rassurée en réalisant qu’il manquait encore quatre de ses collègues. Arrivèrent peu après le Cancer et le Poissons, discutant vivement mais sans animosité des grandes questions de ce monde. El Hadji eut un petit sourire vers Logan, qu’il appréciait sincèrement. Le jeune australien avait su se montrer digne de l’Armure d’Or des Poissons, et était revenu au Sanctuaire il y a peu après son long entraînement sur l’Île du Guérisseur. Mais si le Cancer et le Poissons s’entendaient bien, ce n’était pas le cas des derniers arrivants… Deux adolescents en Armure d’Or étaient entrés dans la pièce, et à en juger par les coquards tous frais qu’ils arboraient aux yeux, il était évident qu’ils avaient dû avoir une « discussion musclée » il y a peu. Se passant sa main sur le visage, Logan tenta de garder son calme.

-Mais c’est pas vrai ! Vous vous êtes encore battus ? Elle est belle, la Chevalerie d’Athéna ! Que penserait la Déesse de votre attitude ? Je suis très déçu, Albane.

L’intéressée détourna le regard, levant les yeux au ciel comme si son frère la soulait. Aussi glacial que son signe, comme à son habitude… À leur arrivée au Sanctuaire, elle avait immédiatement été prise en charge par le Grand Pope, qui voyait enfin une opportunité pour son Armure de trouver un autre porteur que lui. Et la jeune fille avait répondu à ses attentes : première à porter l’Armure du Verseau depuis Deneb, cela faisait naître une immense fierté chez elle, frôlant l’orgueil à chaque instant. Mais là où le Verseau se montrait distante et désintéressée, ce n’était pas le cas de son camarade (si l’on pouvait l’appeler ainsi), le Chevalier du Scorpion, qui soutenait insolemment le regard de son aîné.

-Je te prierais de ne pas me regarder comme ça, Tristan.**

-Et t’as cru que t’étais qui pour me donner des ordres comme ça ? Je m’embrouillerais avec Albane autant que je le souhaite, c’est pas de ma faute si elle est agressive. Le seul en mesure de me donner des ordres, c’est le Grand Pope.

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu’une voix bien connue de tous au Sanctuaire se fit entendre.

-Ravi de voir que tu ne remets pas en cause mon autorité. Puisque tu l’acceptes, je vais donc vous donner un blâme, à Albane et toi-même, puisque vous vous êtes encore battus. Jusqu’à nouvel ordre, vous vous occuperez de la supervision de l’entraînement des apprentis.

-Je… Bien, Grand Pope.

-Oublions ce fâcheux incident et commençons plutôt, voulez-vous ?

Rien ne sortit de la réunion des Chevaliers d’Or, seulement des rapports sur la vie de tous les jours au Sanctuaire ce qui n’avait, ma foi, rien de bien palpitant. Algieda dût se retenir de bâiller tellement elle s’ennuyait, espérant que cette réunion se terminerait bientôt. Fort heureusement, après une dizaine de minutes (qui sembla durer des heures pour la petite Lion), le Grand Pope envoya tout le monde vaquer à ses occupations, sauf bien évidemment le Verseau et le Scorpion qui étaient punis.

Au 11ème étage, Albane maudissait son maître de l’avoir collé avec la stupide arachnide du 8ème, qui avait le don de l’exaspérer. Si le belge n’était pas aussi stupide, il pourrait être un des plus grands guerriers que le Sanctuaire ait connu. Même si ça lui faisait mal de l’admettre, le Verseau savait reconnaître un combattant valeureux. Et au fond de son cœur, elle savait que la réciproque était vraie, et que malgré toute la haine que Tristan lui vouait (pour une raison qu’elle ignorait toujours), il la respectait comme guerrière. Traînant les pieds jusqu’au colisée, elle constata qu’elle était la première arrivée, ce qui ne l’étonna guère, le Scorpion n’étant pas réputé pour sa ponctualité… Enfin, s’il n’y avait que ça, elle aurait pu lui pardonner ! Mais il fallait ajouter son air têtu, ses gamineries incessantes, son insolence, sa nonchalance… Non, clairement, Albane se demandait comment il avait pu obtenir une Armure d’Or et non être cantonné à une simple Armure d’Argent. Elle se serait bien davantage posée sur la question, mais l’autre idiot était arrivé.

De son côté, Tristan pestait également contre la décision du Pope, mais n’osait rien en dire. Pas après ce qui s’était passé il y a 7 ans. Chassant ces douloureux souvenirs de sa mémoire, il alla vers le colisée, prêt à prendre en charge ces débiles d’apprentis qui n’arriveraient même pas à obtenir ne serait-ce qu’une Armure de Bronze pour la plupart d’entre eux. Mais ce qui l’agaçait le plus, c’est qu’il allait encore devoir subir le Verseau, le chouchou du Pope. Comme il la jalousait ! Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas supporter sa condescendance, ses airs d’adulte responsable qui n’étaient que façade, sa froideur et sa fermeture d’esprit. Enfin, autant essayer d’au moins faire semblant d’en avoir quelque chose à faire de l’entraînement des nazes…

Aldébaran et Algieda se précipitaient au colisée, alors que la plus jeune demanda à son aînée ce qu’elles avaient à faire.

-Tu connais Tristan et Albane… S’ils sont laissés seuls, la situation va forcément dégénérer ! Et nous ne serons pas trop de deux Chevaliers d’Or pour les stopper le cas échéant…

Et en effet, ce que la japonaise craignait arriva. Comment la dispute avait-elle commencé ? Impossible à savoir, mais un mot de travers et c’était parti pour un combat qui n’avait rien d’amical. L’arène était évacuée, des Chevaliers de Bronze ou d’Argent tentant de résister, mais que pouvaient-ils faire face à deux Chevaliers d’Or en pleine possession de leurs moyens ? Les pieds pris dans la glace, Tristan tenta de trouver une ouverture avec son dard, mais cela lui prenait du temps, temps qu’il n’avait pas le luxe de perdre face à un adversaire de la trempe d’Albane.

-Comprends-tu à quel point tu es impuissant face à moi, stupide arachnide ? Il est temps de te faire rentrer une bonne leçon dans ton crâne vide ! DIAMOND DUST !

Et sans attendre, elle lança de multiples cristaux de glace vers le Scorpion, mais aucun n’atteint sa cible : malgré ses pieds pris au piège dans une gangue de glace, Tristan n’avait rien perdu de ses réflexes et réduisit en poussière*** les cristaux à l’aide de son aiguille.

-À ce rythme-là, il n’y aura qu’une solution… Les One Thousand War !

-Arrête, crétin ! Crois-tu vraiment être capable de résister une fois de plus au froid absolu ?

-T’aurais pas légèrement pris la grosse tête ? À moins que ce ne soit la peur de ce qui nous attend ? Si deux Chevaliers d’Or s’affrontent, soit ils disparaissent complètement de ce monde, soit s’engage une guerre de mille jours dont personne ne sortira vainqueur… Tiens-toi prête, Albane !

-Sombre idiot ! J’effacerais pour toujours ce sourire idiot de ton visage !

Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que deux voix féminines retentirent.

-LIGHTNING PLASMA !

-GREAT HORN !

Une immense explosion se fit voir au colisée, résultat de l’impact des attaques d’Algieda et Aldébaran. La fumée retomba, et laissa voir le Scorpion et le Verseau KOs, le premier traversé par des spasmes résultant d’un choc électrique quand le deuxième semblait avoir été écrasée par une masse imposante. Aldébaran, de par sa nature de doyenne parmi les Chevaliers d’Or présents, prit la charge des opérations, prenant sous ses bras les deux récalcitrants, prête à faire son rapport au Pope avec l’aide d’Algieda. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer chez le Scorpion et le Verseau pour qu’ils se haïssent à ce point ? Voyant le regard de dépit du Grand Pope, elle décida de les laisser là et de permettre à Algieda de faire son rapport : ça lui ferait un bon entraînement !

-Grand Pope, nous sommes revenus avec Tristan du Scorpion et Albane du Verseau, et avons pu les empêcher de causer plus de destruction. Toutefois, si je puis me permettre, la situation ne peut plus continuer ainsi : il faut trouver un moyen pour qu’ils se calment.

-Je suis bien de ton avis, Algieda… Tu peux retourner dans ton temple, tu as bien travaillé. Je me charge de ces sacripants.

Malgré tous ce qu’ils avaient fait, Algieda sentit toujours une pointe de bienveillance dans la voix du Grand Pope, ce qui l’impressionna. Après un dernier salut, elle quitta le treizième pour se rendre dans son palais. Le Pope, lui, fit appel au gardien de la Maison du Cancer.

-Vous m’avez appelé ?

-Oui, El Hadji. J’ai besoin de ton aide, même si ce que j’ai à te demander me répugne… Vois-tu, si l’un de nos soldats se comporte n’importe comment, cela peut conduire à la défaite de toute notre armée. S’ils sont deux, alors la victoire ne nous est plus possible. Et ces deux-là ne l’ont pas encore appris.

Le Pope désigna les formes avachies et groggy de Tristan et Albane avant de reprendre.

-Je compte sur toi pour leur faire comprendre comment doivent se comporter des vrais Chevaliers d’Athéna.

-Non. Tout mais pas ça.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Les envoyer à Yomotsu Hirasaka, c’est les envoyer à la mort !

-Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de recourir à des méthodes aussi extrêmes ? Mais je ne reculerais devant rien pour le bien-être de ce Sanctuaire. Et si ces deux-là doivent s’étriper là-bas, et bien soit ! Cela nous prouvera juste qu’ils étaient indignes de leurs Armures.

El Hadji eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par la froide détermination du Pope. Mais après tout, c’est sans doute en prenant de décisions aussi importantes qu’il avait pu rester en place toutes ces années… Et rien qu’il y a 7 ans, après le démantèlement d’HADES, il l’avait encore prouvé. Déterminé, le Cancer se prépara.

-Pardon les amis, c’est pas de gaîté de cœur… SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Elle est payée à l'heure
> 
> **Hommage à StateAlchemist
> 
> ***Comme la poussière de diamant! RIGOLE!


	13. L'assassinat du Grand Pope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Hadji du Cancer a envoyé Tristan et Albane; Chevaliers du Scorpion et du Verseau, à Yomotsu Hirasaka afin qu'ils puissent régler leurs comptes! La hache de guerre sera-t-elle enterrée?

Lorsque Tristan reprit conscience, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite où il était. Mais lorsqu’il sentit un grand coup de pied dans ses côtes non protégées par son Armure, il se releva bien vite pour faire face à un Verseau passablement énervée.

-Regarde où ça nous a mené, tes conneries ! Au Yomotsu Hirasaka, l’antichambre des Enfers ! T’es vraiment qu’un sale petit con Tristan !

-Au moins ici, personne ne nous dérangera. Et je pourrais enfin te battre en bonne et due forme.

-Mais pourquoi tu me détestes autant, à la fin ? Oh et puis merde, j’en ai plus rien à foutre. Un seul de nous sortira vivant de cet endroit !

Et le combat s’engagea. Mais si au Sanctuaire, l’élégance était de mise, ce n’était pas le cas ici : leurs Armures ne les avaient pas accompagnés, et n’étant que des âmes, ils ne pouvaient recourir à leurs techniques sans risquer d’user encore plus leurs Cosmos. Ce fut donc une lutte brutale et purement physique qui s’engagea, où chaque adversaire se rendit coup pour coup. Au bout d’un moment, ils finirent par se retrouver l’un sur l’autre, se saisissant chacun le cou dans le but d’étrangler leur adversaire, et il roulèrent jusqu’à la limite du puits, jusqu’à ce que le belge ne prenne le dessus. Puis, ruant de coups de poing l’australienne au visage, il acheva sa séquence avec un coup de tête qui la laissa assommée pour le compte. Haletant, Tristan se remit sur pieds, narguant sa némésis.

-Voilà ! J’ai enfin prouvé que je t’étais supérieur ! Tout le monde le reconnaîtra au Sanctuaire, même le Pope ! Et il me reconnaîtra enfin à ma juste valeur !

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu réagir, Albane prit appui sur ses bras, et d’une rotation envoya un violent coup de pied qui fit basculer le Scorpion vers le puits de l’Enfer. Trop pétrifié pour réagir, il se laissa tomber, attendant l’impact fatal. Après tout, s’il n’était même pas capable de surpasser Albane, peut-être n’était-il pas fait pour être Chevalier d’Or… Il y a 7 ans déjà, n’avait-ce pas été par pur hasard qu’il avait été choisi pour hériter de l’Armure d’Al Niyat ? Il en était là de ces méditations quand il sentit quelque chose lui retenir le bras. Levant les yeux, il fut surpris de voir qu’il s’agissait de son ennemie et collègue. D’un puissant coup de bras, elle le tira vers lui, et Tristan retomba avec fracas à côté d’elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l’avait-il sauvé alors qu’elle avait gagné ?

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?

-Je… Je sais pas… Un réflexe, je suppose… Ça aurait été du gâchis qu’un Chevalier comme toi périsse aussi facilement… Mais… C’est pour ça que tu me détestes ? Parce que tu as l’impression qu’on ne te reconnaît pas à ta juste valeur ?

Le belge resta muet. Après tout, ne serait-ce pas le meilleur moment de s’ouvrir ? Au point où ils en étaient, ils resteraient sur place aussi longtemps que le souhaiterait El Hadji. Alors autant avouer tout à Albane, malgré la douleur que ça lui évoquait.

-Oui, j’étais jaloux de toi, Albane ; car tu as toujours eu ce qui m’a fait défaut. Une famille aimante, un maître impliqué, une légitimité absolue quant à la possession de ton Armure… Moi, j’ai rien de tout ça : mes parents m’ont abandonné à la naissance et je sais pas si j’ai de la famille. Et mon maître, c’était une connasse aigrie de ne pas avoir été choisie comme héritière d’Al Niyat et qui a commis l’un des pires crimes pour un Chevalier d’Athéna.

-Non… Attends… Ton maître était ?...

-Naomi du Compas.

7 ANS PLUS TÔT, APRÈS LA MISSION AU MELIA CASTILLA

Algieda faisait les 100 pas dans la Maison du Capricorne, se plaignant sans cesse à Arthur qu’elle s’ennuyait et qu’elle voulait s’entraîner, demandant une fois de plus au Capricorne pourquoi il devait impérativement garder sa Maison.

-Le Grand Pope craint une attaque de l’un des nôtres sur sa personne… Nous devons donc rester en alerte.

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que deux individus entrèrent dans la pièce. Une femme, et un adolescent qui semblait ailleurs. Arthur et Algieda allèrent se cacher, les laissant passer, ce qui surprit la petite Lion. Une fois certain que la voie était libre, le Capricorne sortit de sa cachette.

-Pourquoi tu les as laissé passer ?

-Ordre du Grand Pope. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout, mais je suis certain qu’il a ses raisons.

Quittant le 10ème temple, la femme, qui portait l’Armure d’Argent du Compas, eut un petit sourire. C’était trop facile : une fois qu’elle aurait récupéré l’Armure d’Or du Scorpion et que le Grand Pope ne serait plus, elle pourrait prendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire. Ce vieux sénile avait régné bien trop longtemps pour continuer à prendre des bonnes décisions ! Comment avait-il pu lui refuser à elle, Naomi du Compas, l’immense privilège de porter une Armure d’Or alors qu’elle avait toutes les qualités nécessaires ? Le jeune adolescent à côté d’elle la suivait docilement, sans un bruit.

Tristan ne sentait que la douleur : tout ce dont il se souvenait, c’était d’avoir entendu des rumeurs comme quoi son maître avait été jugée indigne par le Grand Pope de revêtir l’Armure d’Or du Scorpion, alors qu’elle avait été favorite parmi les gardes et les Chevaliers de rang inférieur. Et bien qu’il ait été surpris de cette décision, il supposa que leur chef avait ses raisons. Il allait redoubler d’efforts pour se montrer digne de son maître qu’il aimait tant, presque comme la mère qu’il n’avait jamais eu. Mais lorsqu’il la vit si misérable, si pitoyable dans leur baraquement, une bouteille d’alcool vide à la main, il sut que quelque chose s’était brisée chez elle. Le ton était monté, et la seule chose dont le belge se rappelait, à présent, c’était la douleur que lui procuraient les 5 piqûres que son maître lui infligea. Était-ce là la terrible technique des Chevaliers du Scorpion, que son maître avait apprise en cachette, persuadée qu’elle était destinée à prendre la relève d’Al Niyat ? Cette même douleur continuait à le faire avancer, conscient que s’il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, elle n’hésiterait pas à le piquer à nouveau.

Ils venaient de traverser la 10ème Maison, celle du Capricorne, et si Tristan ne se trompait pas, il n’y aurait pas d’autres Chevaliers d’Or pour les empêcher d’approcher. Sa vue se brouillait, sa bouche était pâteuse et ses oreilles vrillées, résultat des multiples coups de Scarlet Needle subis. Mais son maître lui donna un ordre, en s’adressant directement à son Cosmos.

_-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés devant le Grand Pope, tu vas faire semblant de l’agresser. J’interviendrais alors pour faire semblant de te tuer, mais quand ce vieil imbécile aura le dos tourné, je l’abattrais. Je pourrais alors récupérer cette Armure qui me revient de droit, et tu auras la mienne ! C’est compris ?_

_-Oui, maître…_

Il faisait le docile, mais tout son être hurlait à Tristan qu’il ne souhaitait pas faire ça, qu’il voulait juste retrouver son maître telle qu’elle était avant, quand tous les deux vivaient heureux, telle une vraie famille. Mais Tristan marchait. Seul. Et lorsqu’il se retrouva face au Grand Pope, son cœur manqua un battement : il ne l’avait jamais vu, mais pourquoi son maître prenait-elle la peine de faire appel à lui, son jeune apprenti, pour affronter un vieillard ? Tristan sursauta quand le vieillard en question se mit à parler.

-Je mentirais si je disais que je n’étais pas surpris de ton arrivée… Tristan, c’est bien ça ? J’attendais plutôt quelqu’un d’autre, mais je crois savoir la raison de ta présence… Tu es venu pour me tuer, n’est-ce pas ?

_-Non… Comment pouvait-il savoir ?_

-Tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça, mon garçon. Tu peux te libérer de ce qui te contrôle.

Le Grand Pope s’était levé et s’approchait du jeune homme, qui luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, prêt à écouter la voix de la raison, le véritable Saint présent dans cette pièce. Et ce n’était pas son maître. Mais impossible de lutter, et dans une seule et même action, Tristan leva le poing et porta un coup vers le Pope. Mais à sa grande surprise, son poing fut enfermé dans une gangue de glace !

-Hoho ! Tu as bien failli m’avoir, tu sais ?

Tristan recula, son poing toujours piégé dans la glace. Mais alors, son maître entra dans la pièce, s’excusant de son interruption. Lorsque le Pope lui demanda ce qu’elle faisait là, elle affirma qu’elle était là pour punir son apprenti du crime qu’il avait commis. Le Pope se retourna, arguant qu’il n’avait pas envie de voir un maître et son élève s’étriper.

-Je comprends, Grand Pope. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas vous retourner.

Elle leva alors son dard, prêt à l’abattre sur le chef des années d’Athéna. _-Maître, non, je vous en supplie, arrêtez !_

Mais alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à achever le vieil homme, une aura colossale se fit sentir, et projeta le Chevalier du Compas loin du Pope. Tristan leva les yeux, n’ayant pas compris ce qui s’était passé, mais terrifié du Cosmos qui s’était manifesté : c’était celui d’un Chevalier d’Or… Abderrahim de la Vierge !

-La seule que je ne peux pas voir, c’est toi, Naomi !

L’intéressée se rapprocha de son élève, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas aussi simple, et que vous prendriez quelqu’un pour vous protéger… Mais je m’attendais plutôt à un de vos chiens de garde favoris, comme Arthur ou El Hadji.

-Pour citer mon prédécesseur Sage, on choisit ses soldats en fonction de la bataille que l’on doit livrer. Et personne d’autre qu’Abderrahim n’est plus indiqué pour vous affronter.

-Vous avez perdu la raison, Grand Pope, et c’est pour ça que vous allez mourir ! Tristan, occupe-toi de la Vierge !

Il savait qu’il n’était pas au niveau d’Abderrahim, et qu’il n’avait aucune chance de le vaincre. Mais la douleur était telle qu’il n’avait d’autre choix que de continuer à avancer, à attaquer. Peut-être son maître recouvrait-elle la raison… La Vierge, imperturbable, faisait face au jeune homme.

-Oh ? je comprends mieux pourquoi le Pope m’a demandé de l’aide. Fascinant, très fascinant… Regarde bien, Tristan… Voici ton âme, ton monde intérieur !

Il avait prononcé ces mots en augmentant son Cosmos, et une fleur de lotus se mit à éclore sous l’adolescent. Mais cette vision enchanteresse laissa bientôt place à une autre bien plus cauchemardesque d’un cœur saignant, entaillé par des ronces parsemées d’épines.

_-Ce serait… Mon âme ?_

-Ceci est le résultat des attaques de Naomi. Ta culpabilité, ta tristesse et ton désespoir de voir que celle que tu as connu n’est plus. Mais je rajouterais que si dès le début de ta formation, tu ne t’étais pas rabaissé et convaincu que tu étais inférieur à ton maître, elle n’aurait pas succombé à l’orgueil aujourd’hui. En d’autres termes, tu es responsable de la chute vers les ténèbres de Naomi !

Tristan s’écroula, abattu. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire cela ! Il avait toujours tout fait pour rendre son maître fier… Et cela passait par se retenir. L’élève ne pouvait dépasser le maître ! Il ne le se serait jamais permis ! Mais alors… Que lui fallait-il faire à présent ?

_-Attends, Abderrahim ! Dis-moi… Dis-moi ce que j’aurais dû faire !_

-Tu as déjà la réponse à cette question, Tristan…

L’illusion de la Vierge disparut, et le belge se retrouva à nouveau dans le palais du Pope. Abderrahim avait disparu, et Tristan tomba à genoux en voyant que son maître tenait par le cou le chef des armées d’Athéna.

-Ah, parfait, tu t’es débarrassé de la Vierge ! Il ne nous reste plus qu’à tuer ce vieux croûton. Vas-y, Tristan !

Le doute n’envahissait plus l’esprit du jeune homme. Alors, imperturbablement, sans un bruit, il porta son attaque. Mais alors que Naomi était persuadée que son disciple allait tuer le Grand Pope, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le bras de son apprenti la traverser de part en part ! Violemment, Tristan retira son bras, laissant son maître chuter au sol. Avec un regard rempli de haine, elle darda de ses prunelles ardentes son élève.

-Comment as-tu osé ?? Moi, qui t’ai tout appris, est-ce ainsi que tu me remercies ? Je savais que tu me trahirais, sale merde ! De tout de façon, je ne t’ai jamais aimé !

Elle continuait sa litanie, alors que le Grand Pope époussetait sa robe. Avec un regard triste, il regarda la forme recroquevillée du Chevalier du Compas au sol.

-Naomi… Tu aurais dû devenir le nouveau Chevalier d’Or du Scorpion. Mais il me fallait être sûr que tu étais digne de confiance… Alors pourquoi, Naomi ? Pourquoi es-tu tombée dans mon piège ?

Le Compas eut un rire démentiel alors qu’elle continuait de se vider de son sang.

-Alors c’était donc ça… Quel idiot vous avez été… Soyez maudits ! Tous ! Soyez maudit, Grand Pope ! Sois maudit, Abderrahim de la Vierge ! Mais surtout… Sois maudit, Tristan ! Sans ta faiblesse… J’aurais réussi…

Ce furent les derniers mots de Naomi, Chevalier d’Argent du Compas. Sadalsuud eut un soupir triste.

-Quel gâchis… Pardonne-moi, Tristan.

-Vous… Vous n’avez aucune raison de vous excuser. C’est ma faute si Naomi a succombé.

Mais alors qu’il se lamentait, une faible lueur dorée émergea de derrière le trône du Grand Pope. Et d’un coup, l’Armure d’Or du Scorpion apparut, recouvrant le corps du jeune homme ! _Non… Impossible, je ne la mérite pas !_

-L’Armure d’Or du Scorpion t’as choisi, Tristan. Tu es digne d’être un Chevalier d’Or.

-Non… Je ne peux pas l’accepter. Je… Je n’en suis pas digne. Pas encore. Je… Grand Pope, je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir. M’entraîner, devenir plus fort, me montrer digne de cette Armure qui a causé tant de malheurs.

-Très bien… Sache que j’attendrais ton retour, Chevalier du Scorpion. Tu mérites cette Armure.

Le lendemain matin, Naomi fut enterrée en catimini, dans la partie du cimetière du Sanctuaire réservée aux traîtres. Et si le cercueil d’Amalthée avait été depuis déplacé vers la partie des héros, le Compas était largement à sa place. Seul face à la tombe, Tristan cracha dessus, envahi par la colère.

_-Vous avez eu ce que vous méritiez. Désormais, je vivrais ma vie comme je l’entends, et je saurais me montrer digne de cette Armure d’Or contrairement à vous. Et lorsque je reviendrais… Je serais un plus grand Chevalier que vous ne l’avez jamais été. Pas que ce soit compliqué…_

Et il partit pour l’île de Milo, prêt à revenir lorsqu’il se sentirait digne de l’Armure d’Or du Scorpion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le passé du Chevalier du Scorpion est donc révélé... Mais comment réagira le Verseau?


	14. Escapade new-yorkaise

-Alors, c’est ça toute l’histoire…

-Oui. Je… Je sais pas pourquoi je m’en suis pris à toi. Sûrement que j’étais jaloux de la relation privilégiée que tu avais avec le Pope, après tout, c’est lui qui t’as entraîné… Ou alors, j’étais tellement peu sûr de moi qu’il me fallait me prouver que je méritais cette Armure, en provoquant un Chevalier d’Or, montrer que j’avais ma place parmi l’élite des protecteurs d’Athéna… Mais c’était pas la bonne solution.

-Ça me paraît assez évident, oui. Doutais-tu à ce point de toi ? Du Grand Pope ? Il est vrai qu’il a été mon maître, mais jamais il ne m’a fait de traitement de faveur, et pour ça je le remercie. Mais tu sais… Il aime tous ses Chevaliers comme sa famille, peu importe leur rang, et je suis certaine que la trahison de Naomi a été une immense douleur pour lui.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux Chevaliers, chacun attendant que l’autre relance la conversation. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d’un silence pesant, le Scorpion se lança.

-Je… J’ai vraiment été un pauvre crétin. Et je peux toujours te demander ton pardon, je sais, et ce serait parfaitement normal, que tu me le refuseras et que tu ne voudras plus jamais m’adresser la parole. Mais sache en tout cas que je ne t’importunerais plus.

Il attendait la réponse du Verseau, qui gardait toujours son visage impassible. Et s’il n’était pas sûr et certain que les effets du Meikai Ha limitaient leurs Cosmos, il aurait presque juré avoir senti une brise légère émaner d’elle. Et après un long silence, Albane lui répondit.

-En effet, je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner. On s’est battus trop longtemps pour faire comme si de rien n’était après 15 minutes dans l’antichambre des Enfers. Mais… Ce serait puéril de notre part à tous les deux de rester à s’ignorer. Non seulement ça nous ne permettra pas de grandir, mais en plus ça portera préjudice à Athéna lorsque la Guerre éclatera. Je te propose un marché.

-Un marché ?

-Oui. On arrête de se battre et on apprend à mieux se connaître. C’est du gagnant-gagnant : on épargne au Sanctuaire nos disputes et on devient plus efficace dans notre mission de Chevalier d’Or. Et peut-être, qu’un jour… On pourra être amis.

-J’attends ce jour avec impatience, Albane du Verseau.

-Moi de même, Tristan du Scorpion.

Et ils se serrèrent la main respectueusement, enterrant définitivement la hache de guerre. Immédiatement après apparut le Chevalier d’Or du Cancer, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien ! Je vois que vous avez décidé de faire la paix. Rentrons, si vous le voulez bien.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et les trois Chevaliers d’Or retournèrent au Sanctuaire. La rumeur se propagea alors comme une traînée de poudre : les Chevaliers d’Or du Scorpion et du Verseau, réputés pour se détester, avaient on ne sait commet réussi à faire la paix. Et s’ils refusèrent de donner des raisons sur cette subite paix entre eux, le Sanctuaire n’y accordait pas trop d’importance : les 11 Chevaliers d’Or étaient unis, et c’est tout ce qui comptait. Mais le Sagittaire manquait toujours à l’appel…

Quelques mois plus tard, Tristan finissait de ranger le matériel de la séance d’entraînement du jour. Le Grand Pope avait évidemment levé leur punition, mais le Scorpion se portait régulièrement volontaire pour superviser des entraînements. Comme s’il cherchait à nouveau à prouver qu’il était méritant et digne, mais cette fois sans faire de mal à personne… Il avait fini de ranger les mannequins quand il sentit sa cape coincée par quelque chose. Se retournant, il vit qu’il s’agissait d’une petite fille avec un Cosmos qui tirait dessus. Et même s’il n’était pas un expert de l’analyse, Tristan pouvait sentir une grande tristesse en émaner.

-Ben alors petite, c’est comme ça qu’on s’adresse aux gens ? Qui es-tu ? T’as pas l’air d’être une apprentie Chevalier, et t’as pas pu rentrer au Sanctuaire par accident… Je devrais peut-être en référer au Grand Pope !

Mais alors que la petite était restée muette, elle prit peur à l’évocation du Grand Pope et supplia Tristan de ne rien lui dire. Elle était obligée de vivre ici, car n’ayant nul autre endroit où aller, mais… Sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, elle se sentit soulevée par le Chevalier du Scorpion.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, à la fin ! Tu sais quoi ? On va aller faire un petit tour. Ça devrait t’endurcir un peu ! Au fait, comment tu t’appelles ?

Séchant ses larmes, la petite fille lui répondit. -Nadia.

Au treizième étage, c’est un El Hadji paniqué qui demanda audience au Grand Pope. Il réalisa l’absence de la Déesse et de Tristan, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le rapprochement.

-Grand Pope, la Déesse aurait quitté le Sanctuaire avec Tristan. Mais ce dernier ne connaît pas encore sa véritable identité, et étant donné qu’elle ne s’est pas encore pleinement éveillée à ses pouvoirs divins, ce serait une véritable catastrophe s’il leur arrivait malheur ! Je vous prie de m’excuser de vous montrer le visage d’un tuteur rempli d’inquiétudes, mais s’il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir à leur recherche !

Sadalsuud eut un sourire bienveillant. Décidément, il avait fait le bon choix en assignant le Cancer à la protection rapprochée de la Déesse. Mais… Pour cette fois, il allait devoir refuser sa requête.

-Il est vrai que la Déesse Athéna est encore fragile… Mais je pense que c’est une bonne occasion, El Hadji. Tristan est la personne la plus adéquate pour apaiser les craintes de Nadia. La crainte d’une jeune humaine avec l’âme d’une grande Déesse ! De plus, j’ai envoyé un autre Chevalier d’Or sur place, pour une mission différente. Avec un peu de chance, ils se croiseront.

Et il laissa le Chevalier du Cancer méditer sur ces mots, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Amusant, que notre Déesse ait agrippée la cape du Scorpion et que l’histoire se répète ainsi… N’est-elle qu’un éternel recommencement ? Tristan… Je compte sur toi !

NEW YORK, ÉTATS-UNIS

Nadia s’émerveillait de tout ce qu’elle voyait autour d’elle. Qu’est-ce que c’était différent du Sanctuaire ! Le Grand Pope avait beau lui apprendre un tas de choses, et El Hadji s’assurer qu’elle ne manquait de rien, elle n’avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait le vrai monde. Quelle bonne idée elle avait eu d’agripper la cape de Tristan ! Même si elle ne saurait dire pourquoi lui et pas un autre… Ce dernier souriait, ayant enfin réussi à changer les idées de la jeune fille. Ils avaient visités tous les lieux touristiques de la ville, et la journée touchait à son terme… Le Scorpion avait prévu de rentrer, mais il se sentait suivi… Prenant la fillette par la main, il s’engagea dans les différentes rues de la ville, zigzaguant pour distancer leurs opposants. Mais ne connaissant pas bien la ville, il finit par se retrouver dans une ruelle sombre, où une quinzaine d’hommes et femmes armées de poignards leur faisaient face. Nadia se cacha derrière le Scorpion, terrifiée.

-Ben alors, jeune homme, on s’est perdu ? Tu devrais avoir honte d’emmener ta petite sœur ici, sur notre territoire ! On t’a jamais dit que c’était dangereux ici ?

Nullement impressionné, Tristan déposa sa Pandora Box et fit un ample geste du bras. Et en un instant, 14 de ses opposants se trouvaient au sol, percés d’un minuscule trou semblable à une piqûre de moustique. Et alors qu’ils s’interrogeaient sur ce qui venait de se passer, le belge fanfaronnait.

-Déjà, c’est pas ma petite sœur… Et après, voilà ce qui arrive quand on s’attaque à un Scorpion doré. Estimez-vous chanceux d’être encore en vie !

Mais une personne était encore debout : plutôt grande, avec de longs cheveux châtains lisses lui arrivant au bas de la nuque et des yeux en amande, elle avait été percée par la Scarlet Needle, et s’il était évident qu’elle avait été impactée, elle restait debout, haletante en raison de la douleur.

-Oh ? Tu m’as l’air plus intéressante que les autres, toi ! Attends… Non, c’est pas possible !

C’était la seule raison pour laquelle cette jeune femme avait pu rester consciente : elle avait un Cosmos. Puissant, désordonné, mais présent. Il fallait absolument qu’il la ramène au Sanctuaire !

-Dis-moi, ma belle, comment tu t’appelles ?

Pour toute réponse, elle dégagea la main du Scorpion de son épaule.

-Pas de ça avec moi, dragueur du dimanche ! Je pensais pas un jour tomber sur quelqu’un comme moi, plus puissant qui plus est…

Elle se releva alors, puis, insufflant du Cosmos chez ses camarades tombés, leur permit de se remettre debout. Ceux-ci, immédiatement, se remirent position de combat, prêts à venger leur honneur bafoué. Mais la jeune femme, qui semblait être leur cheffe, leur imposa le silence.

-Il suffit ! Moi, Lucy, n’autoriserais personne à faire du mal à cet homme !*

Tristan ne comprenait plus rien. D’abord elle avait essayé de les tuer, et maintenant elle ne voulait qu’aucun mal ne leur soit causé ? Instinctivement, il se tourna vers Nadia, toujours cachée derrière lui, qui tremblait de peur. Oh qu’il était furieux ! Ils allaient le payer ! Mais Lucy s’approcha de lui et présenta ses excuses, avant de leur demander de l’accompagner. Et pour preuve de sa bonne foi, elle jeta son poignard au sol, immédiatement imitée par ses camarades. Sachant de tout de façon que s’il y avait le moindre souci, il pourrait tous les tuer dans d’atroces souffrances, Tristan décida d’accepter la demande la jeune femme. Après tout, ça permettrait aussi à Nadia de découvrir autre chose !

La petite baissait la tête sur son assiette. Cela faisait deux heures qu’ils étaient rentrés dans ce bar, clairement pas fait pour les gens de son âge. Mais Tristan semblait à son aise, et discutait gaiement avec Lucy. D’ailleurs, même si elle était un peu intimidante, Nadia trouvait qu’elle était quand même gentille : après tout, elle les invitait et semblait véritablement intéressé par ce que Tristan lui racontait. Il en apprenait un peu plus sur elle : elle était née et avait grandi à New York, et depuis quelques années, elle était la leader d’un groupe de parias, les Rooks. Et bien que ceux-ci étaient des voleurs à la petite semaine, ils avaient un profond sens de l’honneur et ne tuaient jamais leurs victimes, les poignards étant présents pour intimider. Tristan s’étant comporté de la même manière, refusant de les tuer, fit forte impression à Lucy, qui décida d’apprendre à les connaître. Le Scorpion lui expliqua le Cosmos, son fonctionnement, les Chevaliers d’Athéna… Et bien que la gangster montrait un certain intérêt, Nadia sentait que Tristan n’arriverait pas à son but.

-…Et c’est pour ça qu’avec un Cosmos comme le tien, faut absolument que tu nous accompagnes au Sanctuaire.

Voilà, c’était dit. Aucune subtilité, mais guère étonnant de la part du Scorpion ! Mais alors qu’il était persuadé d’avoir été convaincant, c’est à sa grande surprise que Lucy refusa.

-Désolé, mec. Je t’aime bien, tu sais ? Mais j’ai pas que ça à foutre d’aller m’entraîner à maîtriser un pouvoir de sorcier et me battre pour une Déesse à la noix que même toi tu n’as jamais vu. Ma vie est ici, et pas ailleurs. Tu me comprends, n’est-ce pas ?

-…Ouais, je comprends. Bon, ben c’était sympa, mais je suppose qu’est venu le temps des adieux. Allez viens Nadia, on rentre au Sanctuaire. Nadia ? Oh Nadia, je te parle !

Mais la jeune fille s’était approchée de Lucy et lui prenait la main. La réincarnation de la Déesse guerrière ne prenait guère ombrage du « blasphème » de la gangster, après tout, elle-même doutait encore de ses pouvoirs… Mais elle sentait une immense tristesse se dégager de l’américaine. Alors, si elle pouvait la soulager un peu de sa peine, au moins lui montrer qu’elle et Tristan avaient de l’affection pour elle…

Lucy fut un peu surprise de voir cette petite fille a l’air triste s’approcher d’elle et la prendre par la main. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Lucy écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure que défilaient des souvenirs de son passé. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-ce Nadia qui faisait ça ? Consciemment ? Et plus Nadia lui tenait la main, plus Lucy sentait ses larmes monter, comme si elle avait été bénie par une intervention divine. Cette petite… Non… Se pourrait-il qu’il s’agisse d’Athéna ? Non, impossible, Tristan ne l’avait jamais vu, et il n’aurait pas pris le risque de l’amener ici et de la mettre en danger ! Pas vrai ? Aussitôt, la vision s’arrêta, et Nadia s’en alla, non sans trébucher involontairement avant de se rattraper. Lucy n’eut alors aucun doute. Cette enfant était la réincarnation de la Déesse de la Guerre, et n’était pas encore pleinement éveillée à ses pouvoirs… Alors que le Scorpion et la petite allait partir, Lucy les retint.

-Écoute… Finalement, je pourrais peut-être réfléchir à ta proposition si tu acceptes de me rendre un service.

-Mmh ? Et quoi donc ?

-Je t’ai expliqué le fonctionnement des gangs locaux. Le chef d’un gang rival écoule de la drogue aux adolescents des rues, et ça je ne peux pas le tolérer. Si tu m’aides à l’éliminer, je viens avec toi et Nadia au Sanctuaire. Deal ?

Avec un sourire quasi carnassier, le Scorpion serra la main de l’américaine. Enfin un peu d’action digne de son rang !

-Deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Speedwagon, sors de ce corps!
> 
> Une rencontre intéressante! Tristant parviendra-t-il à ramener Lucy au Sanctuaire après cette mission? Pourquoi le Grand Pope a-t-il envoyé un autre Chevalier d'Or à New York? Comment le voyage profitera-t-il à Nadia?


	15. Rencontres inattendues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quel est donc le petit service que Lucy a demande à Tristan? Réponse immédiatement

Lucy Baker, née et élevée à New York, vivait seule avec son père William dans leur appartement situé dans Little Italy. Sa mère était morte peu de temps après sa naissance, en raison d’une constitution fragile. Et malgré la douleur de la perte de sa femme, le père de Lucy fit tout pour élever sa fille du mieux qu’il pouvait. Celle-ci faisait preuve d’une grande maturité pour son jeune âge, et aidait fréquemment son père dans son métier de restaurateur. Et peu importe les difficultés que la vie leur réservait : ils étaient heureux, et pour rien au monde Lucy n’aurait changé la façon dont elle vivait. Mais…

Tout changea lorsque deux hommes à l’allure peu avenante entrèrent dans le restaurant de son père. Il était encore tôt, et ils étaient seuls dans la salle. Lucy venait de partir à l’école, et son père accueillait ses clients. Après tout, tant qu’ils payaient leur consommation à la fin… Mais lorsque l’un des deux hommes fit tomber involontairement un petit sachet de sa poche, et que William reconnut instantanément ce que c’était, son arrêt de mort était signé. Les deux hommes lui tirèrent douze balles dans le corps, le laissant ainsi pour mort… Si un coup de pouce du destin ne s’était pas manifesté. Lucy, prise d’un mauvais pressentiment, était restée au coin de la rue en attendant que ces salauds sortent, puis, horrifiée, appela l’hôpital le plus proche en voyant l’état de son père. Par miracle, il n’y a pas d’autres mots, William avait survécu, aucun organe vital n’ayant été touché. Un inspecteur de police qui avait entendu l’affaire demanda alors à Lucy de lui décrire les hommes, ce qu’elle fit d’un ton monotone, encore traumatisée par ce qu’elle venait de voir.

Le lendemain matin et les jours suivants, Lucy resta au chevet de son père. Celui-ci reprenait peu à peu vie, remerciant sa fille de ce qu’elle faisait pour lui, tout en s’excusant d’être un mauvais père.

-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n’y pouvais rien, et je suis sûr qu’ils seront bientôt arrêtés. Grâce à toi, y’aura deux dealers en moins dans les rues ! Je suis tellement fière de toi…

Si seulement ce genre d’instant pouvait durer éternellement… Mais Lucy savait que tant que ces hommes ne seraient pas derrière les barreaux, elle et son père seraient en permanence en danger. Et sa plus grande crainte se réalisa cette nuit-là. Alors que William dormait paisiblement, la fenêtre de sa chambre s’ouvrit, laissant passer deux hommes vêtus entièrement de noir. Et leurs intentions n’avaient clairement rien de louable. Chuchotant, le premier s’adressa à son comparse.

-On l’a loupé la première fois, mais cette fois-ci rien ne nous empêchera de l’achever définitivement. Il est trop dangereux pour qu’on le laisse vivre.

-Allez, dépêche-toi de le buter.

Mais alors que le premier sortait un poignard, l’arme de prédilection des assassins, et s’approchait silencieusement du vieil homme endormi, il sentit une douleur à son cou. Par réflexe, il regarda vers le bas, pour voir une petite silhouette armée d’un canif lui enfoncer dans la gorge.

-Eh… Mais je te reconnais ! T’es la morveuse de ce type ! Toi aussi, tu en sais trop… Prépare-toi à mourir, sale-URGH !

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, qui lui restera à jamais au travers de la gorge au même titre que le canif de Lucy. Pris de panique, le deuxième homme tenta de lui porter un coup, mais avec une agilité surprenante pour quelqu’un de son âge, elle esquiva l’assaut, et de treize coups de couteau consécutifs, poignarda à mort le deuxième homme. Et c’est ainsi qu’à l’âge de 11 ans, Lucy Baker commit son premier crime. Le premier d’une longue lignée.

William mourut des séquelles de ses blessures quelques temps plus tard, non sans rappeler à sa fille qu’il l’aimait et qu’il veillerait sur elle après son départ. Et plus le temps passait, plus Lucy se mit à penser que de là où il était, son père devait avoir honte de ce qu’elle était devenue. Entrant dans le gang des Rooks, elle devint rapidement la protégée du chef John, qui lui apprit le sens de l’honneur, même chez les gangsters. Et s’il fut tué justement à cause de cet honneur, Lucy ne dévia jamais de la voie qu’il avait tracé pour elle. C’est tout naturellement qu’elle prit sa succession, et dirigea d’une main de fer le gang, se rendant coupable de tous les crimes et délits à l’exception du viol et du meurtre, s’estimant indigne d’avoir une vie meilleure. Et après tout, au final, c’était pas si mal… Les gens la respectaient autant qu’ils la craignaient, et son combat contre la drogue qui avait ruiné la vie de son père ne faisait que commencer.

-C’est encore loin ?

Ça, c’était le Scorpion qui parlait, lâchant un bâillement inélégant et fort peu approprié. La mission qu’ils s’étaient donnée était simple : infiltrer la base ennemie, éliminer le Boss, trop puissant pour Lucy seule, et mettre un des hommes de confiance de la jeune femme à la tête du groupe. Rien de bien compliqué pour un Chevalier d’Or ! Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre, et Lucy déplaça une plaque d’égout en invitant ses compagnons à entrer dedans. Ils la suivirent, et après dix minutes de marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent à une lourde porte, et Lucy se contenta de dire ces simples mots.

-C’est là.

Avec prudence, le Chevalier d’Or ouvrit la porte. La pièce était vide, à l’exception d’un homme d’une taille colossale assis sur un trône obséquieux. Il eut un sourire carnassier, comme s’il attendait de la visite.

-Bienvenue, Chevalier d’Or. Je me nomme Basilio, Chevalier de la Baleine Noire. Je dois dire que tu as fait du très bon travail, Lucy.

SANCTUAIRE

Julia et Arthur terminaient la supervision de l’entraînement des apprentis. La séance avait été bonne, et ils décidèrent de continuer leur route ensemble, Julia devant s’entretenir avec le Pope. Arthur ne s’arrêta pas à la maison du Capricorne, et devant l’étonnement du Gémeaux, lui expliqua qu’il avait rendez-vous avec Logan dans la maison des Poissons. Décidant de ne pas enquêter davantage, elle salua le Capricorne et continua sa route, prête à faire son rapport au Pope.

Au 12ème étage, Arthur poussa un soupir. Depuis peu, il passait régulièrement du temps dans la maison des Poissons, et il sentait que Julia soupçonnait quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas se décider à lui révéler la vérité. Il y a sept ans déjà, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à faire avaler à ses amis qu’Orion l’avait réellement mis en difficulté, mais il ne voulait pas faire état de sa maladie devant eux. Pourquoi ? Sûrement par crainte de leur regard. Il ne voulait pas passer pour faible auprès d’eux. Surtout pas auprès du Gémeaux, après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu… Arthur fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix chaleureuse de l’australien.

-Ah, parfait Arthur, tu es arrivé ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Allonge-toi, mon ami.

Au début, Arthur n’y croyait pas. Mais quand Logan avait laissé entendre qu’il tentait de mettre au point une nouvelle variété de Roses, qui soigneraient au lieu de tuer, il ne put s’empêcher d’être intéressé. Et même si les échecs s’enchaînaient, ni Arthur ni Logan ne perdaient espoir : après tout, même s’il ne l’avait pas complètement guéri, la nouvelle fleur du Poissons lui permettait de se décharger un peu de ses problèmes respiratoires, même lorsqu’il portait son Armure. Ce n’était donc plus qu’une question de temps avant que Logan ne parvienne enfin à son but, et il n’aurait pas pu rêver de meilleur cobaye que le Capricorne. En revanche, rien à faire pour la cicatrice : celle-ci continuait de strier le torse du porteur d’Excalibur.

-Au fait, ça se passe bien avec Julia ?

Arthur crut qu’il avait mal compris. Qu’est-ce que Logan pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Remarquant l’interrogation de son collègue, l’australien sentit qu’il avait gaffé, et tenta de se rattraper mais ne fit qu’empirer les choses.

-Ben… Vous êtes pas ensembles ? Je veux dire, vous traînez toujours ensemble, le Pope vous envoie régulièrement en mission rien que tous les deux… Y’a rien entre vous ?

-Non, contrairement à ce que tu crois, il est tout à fait possible pour un homme et une femme d’être juste amis. Regarde Tristan et Albane, ils traînent ensemble et ils sont pas la cible de rumeurs de ce genre, non ?

-Je te rappelle qu’il y a encore quelques mois ils essayaient de s’étriper… Bon, ben je suppose que je dois 50 balles à El Hadji…

Décidément, le Cancer était doué pour deviner qui était en couple et qui ne l’était pas. À moins qu’il ne triche en analysant les Cosmos ? Pas impossible. Mais… Au fond de lui, Arthur savait qu’il se mentait à lui-même. Oui, il aimait Julia. Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie ! Mais il était certain que ce n’était pas réciproque, et qu’elle le voyait juste comme un ami. Et à vrai dire, vu comment il lui mentait sur son état de santé, il ne méritait clairement pas d’espérer plus. Et malgré la paix dans son cœur depuis qu’il avait vengé Amalthée, il s’était juré de ne plus jamais autant d’attacher à quelqu’un, par crainte d’éprouver à nouveau ce sentiment de perte. Il n’allait certainement pas flancher maintenant !

Julia quittait le palais du Pope, l’entrevue ayant été rapide. Elle décida d’aller saluer Logan dans son temple, mais ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce qui l’attendait : Arthur était allongé, torse nu (pas que la vue lui déplaisait…), mais une horrible balafre striait son corps. Logan était penché sur lui, posant des Roses sur la blessure. Et si elle se doutait bien que le Poissons n’était certainement pas en train de faire du mal à son frère d’armes, elle était plus étonnée de l’immonde blessure du gréco-français. L’italienne se précipita alors vers le Poissons.

-Logan ! C’est quoi cette blessure ?

Innocemment, le Poissons lui répondit. -Quoi, t’étais pas au courant ? Ça fait 14 ans qu’il l’a.

L’italienne se sentit défaillir. Et comprit alors que si Arthur avait flanché il y a 7 ans contre Orion, ce n’était pas parce que ce dernier était plus fort. Non, c’était à cause de cette saloperie de blessure respiratoire qui l’handicapait. Poussant sans ménagement l’australien, elle colla une claque sonore au Capricorne.

-Tu te fous de moi, Arthur ? Ça fait 14 ans que tu as cette blessure et tu ne m’as jamais rien dit ? Je… Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance…

Se massant la joue endolorie, Arthur sentit son cœur se briser. Évidemment qu’il voulait tout lui dire ! Mais passer pour un faible auprès de la plus valeureuse des Chevaliers d’Or ? Jamais. Autant rester dans le mensonge et bidouiller une excuse bidon.

-C’est que… Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter…

-M’inquiéter, voyez-vous ça ! Et tu ne t’es jamais dit que je serais encore plus furieuse en apprenant que tu m’avais caché la vérité ?

Arthur sentait ses larmes monter. Il ne fallait pas qu’il cède, pas maintenant… Logan, derrière, s’était fait tout petit, ne voulant pas être présent lorsque la colère du Gémeaux éclatera.

-Julia, je t’en prie, calme-toi…

-NON JE ME CALME PAS ! Pourquoi je m’inquiète autant de ton état, espèce de crétin ? Parce que je t’aime, merde ! Tu le comprends, ça ? Je t’aime d’un amour fou !

Et elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, comme si elle en avait trop dit. Puis, pleurant silencieusement, elle ouvrit un passage dimensionnel pour rentrer immédiatement dans son temple, n’ayant pas envie de croiser qui que ce soit. Bouche bée, Arthur serra les dents, avant de partir vers son temple d’un air rageur, remerciant à peine Logan pour ses bons soins. Ce dernier était bien embêté.

-J’ai peut-être gaffé, moi…

NEW YORK

Nadia s’écroula. Non… Lucy avait été si gentille avec eux ! Elle n’avait quand même pas prétendue être leur amie juste pour profiter d’eux, si ? D’un air las, la cheffe des Rooks alla rejoindre la Baleine Noire.

-Ah, Lucy, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance ! Tu es un bon toutou, ma fille… Cette Armure d’Or nous rapportera une fortune !

Tristan fulminait : même s’il avait des doutes sur les véritables intentions de Lucy, il ne pouvait croire à sa trahison. Au fond de lui… Il sentait la bonté du cœur de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas ça, il en était certain. Mais déjà, Basilio reprenait la parole.

-Quelle inconscience de s’être jeté dans la gueule du loup… Je pensais les Chevaliers d’Or plus futés ! Si tes capacités martiales sont aussi peu développées que ton esprit, je n’aurais même pas besoin de me salir les mains ! Lucy, tue-le !

Et imperturbablement, la gangster se lança à l’attaque. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça… Mais Basilio avait menacé de la tuer ainsi que tout son gang si jamais elle ne lui obéissait pas. Et l’un de ses ordres avaient été de lui ramener tout détenteur de Cosmos pour les éliminer. Alors, elle avait trahi Tristan et Nadia, malgré la gentillesse dont la petite avait fait preuve à son égard à elle, une parfaite inconnue… Lucy était persuadée que de la longue liste de ses crimes, cet abus de confiance envers le Scorpion et la fillette serait celui qu’on lui reprocherait le plus une fois dans l’autre monde.

Tristan tentait d’éviter aussi bien que possible les coups, refusant de riposter et encore moins de recourir à son arcane principale. Il pouvait la raisonner ! Il le fallait ! Et ce ne serait sûrement pas en la mettant aux portes de la mort qu’il y arriverait… Mais alors qu’il esquivait, un Cosmos colossal se fit sentir, et le cœur de Tristan manqua un battement. Non, un deuxième Chevalier d’Or, ici ?

-Décidément, on te laisse seul cinq minutes, et tu te mets dans des galères sans nom, mon pauvre Tristan !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beaucoup d'événements dans ce chapitre! Qui est le Chevalier d'Or venu à la rescousse? Parviendront-ils à vaincre la Baleine Noire? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Lucy? Comment la situation va-t-elle évoluer entre Arthur et Julia?


	16. La naissance d'une Déesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin de ce mini-arc new-yorkais avec Tristan, Lucy et Nadia? Comment la situation va évoluer? Mystère!

Se retournant, Tristan détailla la silhouette qui venait de lui faire face. Et étant donné sa taille, ça ne pouvait être qu’une seule personne !

-Aldébaran !

-Curieuse coïncidence, tout de même, que je te retrouve sur les lieux de ma mission… J’aurais des choses à te dire, jeune homme ! Mais ça attendra. Je m’occupe de la Baleine Noire !

Ce dernier jubilait : non pas un, mais deux Chevaliers d’Or offerts sur un plateau ? C’était son jour de chance !

-Oh ? Tu m’approches, Taureau ?

-Faut bien que je me rapproche si je veux t’éclater la gueule.* Tristan, mets la petite à l’abri et occupe-toi de la subordonnée de ce traître !

SANCTUAIRE

Depuis combien de temps pleurait-elle ? 10 secondes ? 30 minutes ? 2 heures ? Elle en avait perdu la notion du temps. Comme elle se détestait d’avoir cédé ! Mais la vue du corps meurtri du Capricorne avait eu raison d’elle. Julia ne se rappelait plus quand son admiration et son amitié pour Arthur s’étaient transformés en amour, mais elle était désormais certaine que ces sentiments étaient bien trop puissants pour s’estomper un jour. Quelle idiote elle avait été de lui avouer ainsi ses sentiments ! De tout de façon, Arthur ne l’aimait certainement pas, pas comme ça. Elle pouvait déjà s’estimer heureuse d’être son amie… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu’elle sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule.

-Al… Algieda…

-Je suis venu aussi vite que possible, je ne pensais pas te voir un jour pleurer… Pas que cela me réjouisse, bien sûr. Je… Je sais pas quoi faire pour t’aider, honnêtement, je ne suis encore qu’une adolescente… Mais en tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler, ou juste d’une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, je suis là.

Et sans un mot, Julia posa sa tête contre l’épaule de la petite Lion, profitant juste de l’instant qui précédait son inévitable confrontation avec le Capricorne…

Au 10ème étage, Arthur tailladait tout et n’importe quoi qui lui passait sous le nez. Après tout, l’entraînement avant toujours été pour lui un moyen de décompresser. Mais là… Ses attaques d’habitude si précises étaient brouillonnes, maladroites. Alors, il s’écroula à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. S’il n’avait pas été aussi lâche, il aurait avoué ses sentiments à Julia. Et en plus, ils étaient réciproques ! Mais à présent… Si Julia fonctionnait comme lui, elle devait être persuadée qu’il ne la voyait que comme une amie et que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique. Mais comment lui avouer ? Elle ne voudrait sûrement plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Et dans un sens, il l’avait bien cherché : ah, elle est belle, la Chevalerie d’Athéna, capables de détruire des galaxies et de se battre à la vitesse de la lumière mais pas foutus de tout se dire ! Arthur se roula en boule sur le sol de son temple, allant même jusqu’à espérer une crise respiratoire pour que la douleur qui étreignait son cœur se manifeste ailleurs. Le Capricorne n’entendit pas tout de suite l’arrivée d’une personne qu’il connaissait bien, chère à son cœur.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, père. S’il te plaît.

Avec un sourire paternel bienveillant, Sadalsuud s’approcha du jeune homme, prêt à soulager sa peine.

-Mon petit garçon a un chagrin d’amour, alors je ne vais pas le laisser seul. Viens dans mes bras.

Et le Capricorne ne se fit pas prier. Même si le Grand Pope n’avait pas beaucoup d’expérience dans ce domaine, il avait vécu deux histoires passionnées qui lui permettrait d’aider son fils.

-Même si c’était il y a longtemps pour moi, je sais ce que tu ressens… Et je pense que le plus important, c’est de parler à cœur ouvert, de vous dire ce qui vous pèse. Julia t’as dit qu’elle t’aimait, non ? Tu as la chance formidable que tes sentiments soient réciproques, et ce n’est pas en fuyant que tu arrangeras les choses. Dis donc, ça me rajeunit pas, tout ça… J’ai l’impression que c’était hier que Callux m’a avoué qu’il m’aimait. Et si j’avais été borné, j’aurais sans doute été malheureux toute ma vie. Ce que je veux dire, Arthur… C’est que tu dois parler à Julia. En plus, c’est une femme merveilleuse et un valeureux Chevalier, ça ne m’étonne pas que tu en pinces pour elle… Je vais te laisser, à présent. Tu as besoin de réfléchir un peu seul. Mais je t’en supplie, autorise-toi à être heureux, mon fils. Amalthée n’aimerait pas te voir comme ça.

Et le Grand Pope quitta la 10ème maison, persuadé que tout irait à présent pour le mieux entre le Gémeaux et le Capricorne.

NEW YORK

-KAITOS SPOUTING BOMBER !

La Baleine Noire s’était jetée sur Aldébaran, espérant clairement la vaincre. Mais il avait sous-estimé la pure force physique de la jeune femme, et son attaque se révéla inefficace, effleurant à peine le Taureau.

-Tu pensais vraiment m’éliminer comme ça ? Comme c’est décevant… Décidément, vous ne valez pas grand-chose, vous autres Chevaliers Noirs !

Et elle croisa les bras, ce qui provoqua la colère de son adversaire.

-Tu oses me prendre de haut, Taureau ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette posture de garde ridicule ?

-Tu oses parler de ridicule ? Face à un minable comme toi, être bras croisés me suffira largement pour te vaincre.

-Assez fanfaronné, Taureau ! Meurs ! KAITOS SPOUTING BOMBER !

-GREAT HORN !

À quel moment avait-il réellement cru pouvoir surpasser une attaque à la vitesse de la lumière ? Aldébaran ne le saura jamais, car avec un craquement sourd, Basilio alla s’écraser sur son trône, le détruisant sur le coup en même temps que son Armure. Un souci en moins !

Pendant ce temps-là, Tristan faisait toujours face à Lucy, alors que cette dernière pleurait, se maudissait d’être aussi faible et de devoir se battre contre lui.

-Tu n’es pas obligée de faire ça, Lucy ! Aldébaran ici présente vaincra Basilio !

-Il est trop tard, Tristan. J’ai abusé de votre confiance alors que Nadia m’a montré la lumière… J’irais en Enfer pour ce crime. Alors s’il te plaît, fais-moi l’honneur de te battre sans retenue… Mon ami.

Nadia, au loin, tentait de se rapprocher du combat, mais n’y arrivait pas tant les Cosmos présents étaient puissants. Et elle, si faible… Si seulement elle pouvait être un peu plus puissante… Rien qu’un peu… Déjà, Aldébaran achevait la Baleine Noire en recourant de nouveau au Great Horn. Pas besoin d’une technique plus poussée ou efficace pour vaincre un minable tel que lui. Tristan, quant à lui, continuait son combat contre Lucy. Impressionné par la détermination de l’américaine, il décida de respecter sa dernière volonté, sachant qu’elle n’y survivrait pas.

-Basilio est mort, Lucy. Plus rien ne t’oblige à te battre. Mais… Je sens que tu ne te pardonneras jamais. Alors laisse-moi au moins l’honneur de te donner moi-même la mort. Prépare-toi, Lucy, pour la technique si redoutée des Chevaliers du Scorpion ! SCARLET NEEDLE !

Et le trait de lumière fusa, faisant s’écrouler la gangster saignant abondamment.

-Pour l’avoir moi-même expérimentée par le passé, je sais à quel point mon attaque est douloureuse. C’est pourquoi je peux te proposer de choisir entre la capitulation ou la mort : le choix est tien, Lucy.

Péniblement, la leader des Rooks se remit sur pieds. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Mais si c’était la solution pour expier ses péchés… Alors soit.

-Continue… Tant que j’aurais une étincelle de vie en moi, je supporterais la douleur… Pour expier mes fautes.

-Soit. Sache que mon cœur se rappellera toujours de la passion et de la gentillesse qui étaient tiennes.

Et il partit à l’attaque : deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze. Quatorze coups de la Scarlet Needle avaient été portés à Lucy. Et malgré tous les cris de douleur venant d’elle, Tristan ne flancha pas. Elle voulait une belle mort ? Elle allait l’obtenir.

-Tu n’es pas la première à survivre à autant de piqûres, mais je peux t’assurer que personne avant toi n’était parvenu à rester aussi maître de soi-même avant l’ultime coup de la Scarlet Needle. Prépare-toi à recevoir le cœur rouge du Scorpion, Antarès !

Lucy était prête. Elle avait vécu une vie de crime, un véritable rebut depuis ses 11 ans. Alors mourir des mains d’un parangon de justice comme un Chevalier d’Or… C’était peut-être pas si mal, comme destin… Au loin, Nadia s’était dégagé de la prise d’Aldébaran, qui voulait évidemment savoir si sa Déesse allait bien. Mais la petite fille n’avait qu’une idée en tête : empêcher Tristan d’abattre Lucy.

_-Tristan… Ne fais pas ça, je t’en prie !_

Mais c’était trop tard. Le dard du Scorpion d’Or s’était profondément enfoncé dans le cœur de la gangster. Et malgré tout ce qu’elle avait fait, Tristan ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire quel gâchis. Mais alors qu’il se lamentait, la petite le bouscula, se précipitant sur leur amie. Chauffant son Cosmos naissant, la petite posa ses mains sur Lucy. Son cœur ne battait plus… Mais si elle avait bien retenu ses leçons données par El Hadji et Sadalsuud, elle avait encore un moyen de la sauver !

_-Si réellement je suis amenée à devenir la Déesse de la Guerre… Alors s’il te plaît, Cosmos qui est en moi… Permets-moi de sauver Lucy !_

Son Cosmos augmentait de plus en plus, à la grande surprise de Tristan. Il était au-delà du niveau d’un Chevalier d’Or ! Au-delà même de celui du Grand Pope ! Non… Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une chose ! Et Tristan comprit à quel point il avait été un imbécile. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point, et emmener l’incarnation de la Déesse qu’il s’était juré de protéger faire un tour comme si de rien n’était ? Mais… En soi, il était fier de l’évolution de cette petite. Rien à voir avec celle d’il y a quelques jours qui s’était agrippée à sa cape… Athéna continuait d’augmenter son Cosmos, et les plaies béantes résultant de la Scarlet Needle se refermaient peu à peu. Puis, avec une profonde inspiration brusque, comme si elle sortait la tête de l’eau, Lucy reprit conscience. Elle aurait pourtant juré avoir senti la vie la quitter… Mais lorsque Nadia se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, elle comprit alors qu’elle avait été sauvée par une intervention divine. Et désormais, l’ex-gangster savait ce qu’elle devait faire…

Quelques jours plus tard, le temps de récupérer de ses blessures et de régler tous les détails administratifs, c’est avec émotion que Lucy fit ses adieux aux Rooks. Elle avait nommé son bras droit, George, comme nouveau leader, et même si celui-ci craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche, jura qu’il ferait tout son possible pour rendre honneur à leur cheffe tant aimée.

-Vous allez nous manquer, Boss.

-Prenez soin de vous, Boss.

-Et montrez au monde que vous êtes la meilleure, Boss !

Nadia ne put s’empêcher de se demander s’ils avaient vraiment le droit d’arracher Lucy à sa vie, mais l’intéressée la rassura.

-Ils s’en sortiront sans moi, miss. J’ai confiance en eux. Et si j’ai vraiment le potentiel pour devenir un de tes soldats… Alors il faut que je le fasse. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vivre, aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra pour que je fasse enfin quelque chose de bien. Vous avez ma parole… Athéna.

De retour au Sanctuaire, c’est un El Hadji soucieux qui faisaient les 100 pas devant la maison du Cancer. Et s’il n’avait qu’une envie, à savoir renvoyer Tristan faire un petit tour à Yomotsu Hirasaka, il était davantage concerné par la sécurité et le bien-être de leur Déesse. Alors que la petite troupe revenait de son escapade new-yorkaise, le Cancer fut frappé par la maturité qui se dégageait de leur Déesse. Le Pope avait donc raison… Comme bien souvent.

-Tiens, salut El Hadji ! Comment ça va ?

-Tristan… Il semblerait que je doive te remercier.

-Huh ?

Décidément, le baby-sitter de la Déesse se faisait de plus en plus mystérieux ! Enfin, il était temps de faire son rapport au Grand Pope. Il fallait lui présenter Lucy ! Avec un Cosmos comme le sien… Peut-être un futur Chevalier d’Or. Le dernier manquant. Plus elle gravissait les marches, et plus Nadia se sentait libre, prête à assumer son destin de Déesse guerrière.

_-Tristan… Sais-tu pourquoi j’ai attrapé ta cape, ce jour-là ? Tu avais cet air enfantin qui me rappelait de bons souvenirs. J’espère que tu ne perdras jamais ta joie de vivre, mon ami…_

Dans la maison des Gémeaux, Julia méditait. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à faire le premier pas vers le Capricorne. Et pourtant… Plus elle repoussait l’échéance, plus son cœur lui faisait mal. Mais elle ne s’attendait certainement pas à l’arrivée du porteur d’Excalibur dans son temple ! Ils se fixèrent longuement, sans un mot, sans un bruit, jusqu’à ce que le gréco-français ne finisse par céder.

-Pardonne-moi, Julia, pardonne-moi… J’ai été un parfait idiot, et je n’aurais pas dû te mentir. Tu es une personne merveilleuse, et je croyais que tu me considérerais comme faible et indigne de toi si je te révélais ma maladie, alors je préférais me complaire dans le mensonge plutôt qu’affronter cette vérité dérangeante. Je… Je t’aime Julia. Du fond de mon cœur. Mais j’avais peur de ces sentiments, que si je m’attachais de nouveau à quelqu’un, je ne ferais que souffrir inutilement. Mais c’est terminé, aujourd’hui. Je t’aime, Julia des Gémeaux.

Julia sentit son cœur manquer un battement, avant de se précipiter dans les bras du Capricorne, pleurant silencieusement de joie.

-Idiot… Qu’importe ta situation, c’est pour toi que je t’aime. Pas pour ton rang, ton prestige ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie du genre. Si tu tiens tant à te faire pardonner, aime moi comme je t’aime. Je t’aime profondément, plus que je ne peux l’imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je… Je n’ai jamais été dans une relation, alors il faudra me laisser le temps… Mais peu importe ce que l’avenir nous réserve, c’est avec toi que je veux le vivre. Je t’aime, Arthur du Capricorne.

Et ils continuèrent de s’enlacer longuement, échangeant par moments plusieurs baisers maladroits. Décidément, ils avaient des progrès à faire… À l’entrée de son temple, El Hadji eut un petit sourire et se décida à rentrer. Il devait 50 euros à Logan, désormais…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OUI, C'EST UNE JOJO REFERENCE
> 
> Tout est bien qui finit bien! Tristan a ramené la Déesse saine et sauve au Sanctuaire et a même ramené une nouvelle recrue! Et Arthur et Julia ont enfin acceptés leurs sentiments... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer?


	17. La Garde d'Or au complet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aldébaran et Tristan sont revenus avec Lucy pour en faire un Chevalier... Son intronisation arrive dès maintenant!

3 ANS PLUS TARD

C’est avec excitation qu’Algieda se rendit au colisée ce matin-là. Et malgré son retard dû à une panne de réveil, elle n’aurait manqué cet évènement pour rien au monde : enfin, après plus de 200 ans, les 12 Armures d’Or étaient de nouveau réunies au Sanctuaire. Courant pour ne pas retarder davantage l’intronisation du Sagittaire, le Lion finit par arriver sur place. Bien évidemment, elle était la dernière arrivée… Algieda présenta ses excuses au Pope, à la Déesse et à ses collègues, qui ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Alors, solennellement et avec beaucoup d’émotion, Sadalsuud commença la cérémonie.

-Aujourd’hui est un jour de fête pour le Sanctuaire, mes amis. Et c’est avec beaucoup d’émotion que j’intronise le premier Chevalier du Sagittaire sous mon mandat de Grand Pope. Lucy du Sagittaire, jures-tu de défendre Athéna et la justice sur Terre ?

-Je le jure !

-Jures-tu de ne porter ton Armure que pour faire le bien, et jamais pour défendre des intérêts personnels ?

-Je le jure !

-Dans ce cas, moi, Sadalsuud, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, te nomme officiellement Chevalier d’Or d’Athéna.

Tristan eut un petit sourire en coin made in Scorpion. Qui aurait cru qu’il trouverait le futur Chevalier d’Or du Sagittaire au cours de son escapade new-yorkaise ? Bon, ok, s’il était complètement honnête, c’était plutôt grâce à Nadia que Lucy les avait rejoints. Le belge avait encore du mal à croire que la petite fille était en réalité la réincarnation d’Athéna, mais malgré son jeune âge (elle n’avait que 10 ans, après tout), elle faisait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui était imposée. Lucy se releva, et adressa un coup d’œil et un sourire à Nadia. Car peu importe le destin qui attendait la petite fille, le Sagittaire la considérerait toujours comme Nadia avant Athéna.

La foule se dispersa, et Algieda fut la première à se précipiter sur la nouvellement promue Sagittaire. Depuis ces trois dernières années, elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble avec Arthur, ce dernier ayant pris en charge l’entraînement de la Sagittaire en raison de la similitude des techniques avec le Lion. Et quand le Capricorne était en mission avec Julia (le Pope les envoyant toujours par deux en raison de leur efficacité, le premier comme assassin et la seconde comme espionne), c’était toujours dans la maison du Lion que Lucy trouvait refuge. Une très forte complicité s’était installée entre elles, au point où elles en sont venues à se considérer mutuellement comme les sœurs qu’elles n’avaient jamais eues. Félicitant sa sœur, Algieda l’invita à passer au 5ème pour fêter ça ; mais Lucy refusa poliment, arguant que tous les Chevaliers d’Or devaient d’abord se rendre au 13ème pour faire un point stratégique.

La réunion allait pouvoir commencer ! Mais Sadalsuud eut un moment d’absence, sûrement dû à l’émotion : enfin, enfin, après toutes ces années à diriger le Sanctuaire, il était parvenu à réunir les 12 Chevaliers d’Or. Ses moments de peines par le passé ? Pas oubliés (il n’y arrivera jamais, il le savait bien), mais définitivement mis de côté pour privilégier cet heureux évènement, le plus beau après celui du retour de la Déesse. Sheratan. Aldébaran. Julia. El Hadji. Algieda. Abderrahim. Astrée. Tristan. Lucy. Arthur. Albane. Logan. Les 12 individus les plus puissants de la planète étaient enfin rassemblés, prêts à défendre l’amour et la justice sur Terre, menés par la Déesse Athéna. Et s’il n’avait pas un standing à tenir, le Grand Pope aurait sans doute pleuré ! Faisant taire l’émotion dans sa voix, le chef des armées d’Athéna prit la parole.

-Vous n’imaginez pas l’émotion submergeant le cœur du vieil homme que je suis, mes petits. Je commençais à désespérer de voir ce jour arriver, mais enfin, les 12 Armures d’Or sont de retour au Sanctuaire ! Vous vous doutez bien que ce n’est pas anodin… Même si nous sommes en paix et avons des alliés sûrs avec Poséidon, Hadès, Odin et Thor, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que nous sommes à l’abri de tout danger. Ce serait d’ailleurs une perspective inquiétante… Toujours est-il que maintenant que vous êtes tous rassemblés, il est sûr et certain qu’Athéna ici présente sera en sécurité. Déesse, si vous voulez rajouter quelque chose…

La petite fille s’agrippait à son sceptre, symbole de son autorité et de sa légitimité en tant que réincarnation de la Déesse Guerrière. Et même si elle les connaissait tous, Athéna ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension à l’idée de s’adresser à eux, pour la première fois de manière officielle. Mais cette peur fut rapidement dissipée par les regards bienveillants de ses valeureux Chevaliers, ces hommes et femmes qui seraient prêts à tout pour elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, Athéna se lança.

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Si ce n’est que je suis heureuse que vous soyez là, et que je ne peux que vous remercier de votre dévouement et de votre abnégation. La victoire nous accompagnera au cours des combats que nous allons mener, j’en suis certaine ! Alors, du fond du cœur… Merci. Merci, mes chers Chevaliers d’Or…

Et elle se tut, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. El Hadji fut ému : leur Déesse avait tellement grandi depuis le jour où le Pope l’avait chargé d’être son tuteur… La réunion qui suivit ne fut pas passionnante mais se révéla tout de même nécessaire, histoire de réarranger le planning des sessions d’entraînement supervisées par les Chevaliers d’Or. Mais alors que les discussions battaient leur plein, un Chevalier d’Argent, celui de la Grue, arriva en trombe dans la salle.

-Pardonnez mon outrecuidance, Grand Pope, Déesse Athéna… Mais je suis porteur de nouvelles graves. Les Chevaliers de Bronze qui ont été envoyés en Chine ont été confrontés à des mystérieux assaillants et ont été tués ! Le seul qui est revenu est celui du Lynx, Miranda, qui portait une missive que voici. Je ne me suis pas permis de la lire, estimant qu’il était plus judicieux de vous la remettre en main propre. Miranda est décédée de ses blessures, mais une lueur de panique se lisait dans son visage lorsqu’elle m’a remis sa lettre. Je crains que la situation ne soit grave.

Sadalsuud remercia la Grue et prit la lettre. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, et une fois celle-ci terminée, il ressentit le besoin de s’asseoir, comme choqué du contenu de la missive. Suite aux demandes insistantes des Chevaliers d’Or et d’Athéna, il se décida à leur lire le contenu de la lettre.

-Ne m’interrompez pas, s’il vous plaît. _À l’attention de l’usurpatrice : le titre de divinité guerrière ne peut appartenir qu’à un seul. Et ce ne sera certainement pas Athéna ! Nous autres, Youxias du Dieu Chiyou, sommes très nettement supérieurs aux Chevaliers d’Or. Et maintenant que notre Dieu est éveillé, nous allons vous le prouver ! Nous avons d’abord voulu vous tester en vous opposant à l’organisation HADES, mais vous n’en avez fait qu’une bouchée. Peut-être n’êtes-vous pas de purs bons à rien… Considérez les cadavres de ces minables Chevaliers de Bronze comme une mise en bouche avant que nous ne marchions sur votre Sanctuaire et prenions la tête de votre fausse divinité, qui ose prétendre connaître la guerre ! À partir d’aujourd’hui, les troupes de Chiyou entre en conflit ouvert avec l’armée d’Athéna !_

Le silence se fit dans la salle, alors que la Déesse resserrait sa prise sur son sceptre. Déjà une menace de guerre, le jour même de l’intronisation du dernier Chevalier d’Or ? Au moins, ils savaient désormais que Rigel d’Orion n’avait pas agi seul, et ce depuis le début. Jusqu’au bout, il n’aura été qu’un pantin… Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que le Pope reprenait déjà la parole.

-Gardons notre calme, mes petits. Même si les Chevaliers de Bronze sont morts, la précipitation ne nous mènera à rien de bon. Malgré le contenu de la lettre, nous ne savons encore rien des intentions véritables intentions des Youxias ainsi que de Chiyou, et il nous manque également plusieurs informations capitales : les 12 Youxias sont-ils éveillés ? Sont-ils entraînés ? Je n’ai aucun doute sur votre puissance et votre courage, mes petits, mais il ne faudra pas les sous-estimer. Le manque d’informations me dictant la prudence, nous resterons tous au Sanctuaire pour assurer la protection de la Déesse Athéna. C’est tout ce que j’avais à vous dire, vous pouvez disposer et vaquer à vos occupations.

 _Il n’y a pas à dire, le Grand Pope sait imposer le respect,_ pensa Lucy. Le Sagittaire ne se serait certainement pas attendue à une menace d’une telle ampleur dès son premier jour en poste ! Mais bon, c’est pour ce genre de problèmes qu’elle était là, non ? S’il le fallait, elle vaincrait elle-même les 12 Youxias pour le bien d’Athéna !

Le Sanctuaire se mit bien évidemment en état d’alerte maximale, et bien que Sadalsuud n’eut pas à nouveau recours au Crusos Sunagein, de nombreux Chevaliers d’Argent et de Bronze rentrèrent d’eux-mêmes au Sanctuaire afin de pouvoir garantir la protection de la Déesse. Ce serait une véritable catastrophe si celle-ci venait à être vaincue ! Mais les Chevaliers d’Or savaient s’y prendre pour rassurer les personnes moins puissantes qu’eux, et malgré le danger perpétuel qui pouvait frapper de n’importe où, une ambiance relativement sereine s’était installée au Sanctuaire.

Quelques semaines après la réception de la missive, Albane et Tristan finissaient de ranger le matériel aux arènes. Les trois dernières années avaient été extrêmement bénéfiques à leur relation, et malgré les taquineries fréquentes de Logan et El Hadji (de vrais gamins, ceux-là…) sur une éventuelle relation entre eux, c’était une simple amitié et un profond respect mutuel qui unissaient le Scorpion et le Verseau. Alors qu’ils terminaient de remettre en place les mannequins, ils furent surpris de sentir le Cosmos de leur Déesse s’approcher d’eux.

-Tiens, salut Nadia ! Tu te promènes ?

Il se prit immédiatement une claque sur la nuque de la part d’Albane.

-Enfin, Tristan, un peu de respect ! Tu t’adresses tout de même à notre Déesse !

Nadia eut un petit sourire heureux, de ceux qui apaisent les cœurs. Comme elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur ses valeureux Chevaliers ! Tristan était certes un grand gamin, mais il savait se canaliser et faire preuve de sérieux en présence du Verseau. Et inversement, Albane, si froide d’habitude, était capable d’être bien plus chaleureuse (sans mauvais jeu de mots) en présence du Scorpion. Ils faisaient tous deux ressortir le meilleur de l’autre, et ce n’est pas pour rien que le Pope les assignait ensemble durant les supervisions d’entraînement.

-Je te remercie pour ton sérieux, Albane, mais ne t’inquiète pas, je ne l’ai pas mal pris. Je… Je voulais juste encore vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

Instinctivement et par pur respect, ils s’agenouillèrent devant leur Déesse.

-On est là pour ça, princesse. Je te jure que s’il le faut, je donnerais ma vie pour te protéger, toi ou le Sanctuaire.

-Il en va de même pour moi, Athéna. Je ferais goûter le froid absolu à tous ceux qui s’en prendront à vous !

Athéna remercia intérieurement ses deux Chevaliers, mais se sentit soudain prise de vertiges. Regardant autour d’elle, elle réalisa que l’intégralité des apprentis et des Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent présents aux arènes s’étaient également évanouis, comme pris par une étrange torpeur… Oh non, même Albane et Tristan semblaient affectés !

-Albane ? Oh, Albane, tu vas pas me faire ça, hein ? Pas devant la petite ! Tiens bon, mon amie !

Mais le Verseau s’était également évanoui, au grand désarroi du Scorpion. Qu’est-ce qui se passait, à la fin ? Cette situation n’était pas naturelle, un utilisateur de Cosmos en était forcément à l’origine ! Avisant un regard vers Nadia, Tristan réalisa avec horreur qu’elle avait également succombé à cette étrange torpeur. Il ne devait pas céder, ça jamais ! Garder les yeux ouverts… Continuer à respirer… Ne pas… Sombrer… Mais l’effort fut trop intense, et le belge s’écroula. Sur une colline environnante du Sanctuaire, deux silhouettes en armures surplombaient leur tableau de chasse.

-Décidément, pour s’être fait avoir aussi facilement, c’est qu’ils ne doivent pas être bien terribles, ces Chevaliers d’Or !

-Il suffit, Bao. Tu pourras fanfaronner quand nous aurons rapporté la tête d’Athéna à notre Dieu.

-Arrête un peu d’être tout le temps sérieux, Meng ! Tu as bien vu qu’ils sont impuissants : on va régler ça en deux minutes, et ça nous permettra de prendre un avantage non-négligeable dans le plan de conquête du monde du Seigneur Chiyou !

Sans un bruit, les deux Youxias se faufilèrent jusqu’aux arènes. C’était facile, bien trop facile… Comment le Seigneur Chiyou pouvait-il réellement considérer Athéna et ses armées comme une menace ? Elle qui était si faible, si fragile… Et ses protecteurs n’étaient pas spécialement mieux. Ça allait être réglé vite fait bien fait, et ils seraient de retour dès le lendemain à l’aube pour annoncer la nouvelle de leur victoire à leur Dieu ! Mais alors qu’ils s’approchaient de la réincarnation de la Déesse, une voix les fit sursauter.

-On peut savoir ce que vous comptez faire, les Youxias ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une nouvelle menace pour le Sanctuaire et Athéna! Qui sont donc ces guerriers, et qui a résisté à leur mystérieux assaut?


	18. Mort au Sanctuaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Chevalier d'Or a résisté à l'attaque surprise des deux Youxias! Parviendra-t-il à faire face à ses opposants?

Instantanément, les deux guerriers de Chiyou se retournèrent pour faire face à leur opposant. Impossible ! Quelqu’un avait résisté à l’attaque de Bao ? Un Chevalier d’Or, qui plus est…

-Impossible ! Comment peux-tu être encore conscient ? Mon Poison Blow est indétectable et inodore, tu aurais dû sombrer dans la torpeur comme tous les autres !

Tristan faisait fièrement face à ses adversaires, le visage ensanglanté. Son nez était arraché ! Le Scorpion décida de narguer ses adversaires.

-J’ai tout de suite pris conscience que quelque chose n’allait pas en voyant les apprentis et les Chevaliers de rang inférieur succomber à cette étrange torpeur. Et comme je n’entendais rien, j’ai donc compris que nous étions soumis à une attaque olfactive. C’est pour cela que malgré la douleur que ça provoque, je me suis arraché le nez pour résister à ton assaut ! Il va falloir faire mieux que ça pour me vaincre !

Bao eut un pas de recul en raison du choc. Ces Chevaliers d’Or n’étaient peut-être pas à prendre à la légère… Surtout s’ils étaient capables d’une détermination comme celui-là ! Mais le belge n’en avait pas terminé.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : je suis Tristan, Chevalier d’Or du Scorpion. Me feriez-vous l’honneur de me donner vos noms ? J’ai toujours apprécié connaître mes proies avant de les achever.

Le plus imposant des Youxias s’avança pour prendre la parole.

-Je suis Meng, Youxia du Tigre et valeureux défenseur du Dieu Chiyou. Et voici ma sœur d’armes Bao, Youxia du Serpent. Permets-moi de te féliciter, Scorpion : tu as instinctivement su comment réagir dès que tu as compris que vous étiez sous pression. Ce n’est pas donné à tout le monde de résister à l’assaut de Bao.

-Ta gueule, Meng ! Je n’ai jamais été aussi humiliée, c’est pas la peine d’en rajouter ! Allez, on l’attaque à deux et on bute Athéna après !

Mais alors qu’elle s’avançait en chauffant son Cosmos, une autre voix se fit entendre.

-Pas super fair-play, d’attaquer à deux contre un son adversaire…

Tristan se retourna, surpris, et si la situation n’était pas aussi grave, il aurait sans doute sauté au cou de son interlocutrice. Albane !

-Tu as clairement sous-estimé les Chevaliers d’Or, Youxia du Serpent. Et si mon ami ici présent a dû se résoudre à perdre son nez, ce n’est pas mon cas : je me suis enfermée dans une fine pellicule de glace, largement suffisante pour faire écran à ton poison, et ai feint d’être touchée par ton attaque afin que vous baissiez votre garde et approchiez. Mais maintenant, soyez certains que je ne vous laisserais pas partir vivants !

Bao fut choquée de voir que son arcane avait été déjouée si facilement par les deux Chevaliers d’Or. Elle qui se pensait invincible… Mais Meng s’avançait.

-Tu as eu tort de sous-estimer tes adversaires, Bao. Espérons que cela ne nous coûtera pas la victoire… Chevaliers d’Or ! Mon honneur de guerrier me dicte toujours d’affronter mes adversaires en duel. Et il me semble que cela correspond également au code d’honneur des Chevaliers d’Athéna… Je me trompe ?

Ce fut Albane qui lui répondit. -Non, en effet. Si cela vous convient, nous nous affronterons donc en duel. Bao du Serpent, je te défie !

Résignée, se doutant bien qu’elle ne pourrait s’extirper de cette situation, le Youxia du Serpent se mit en garde, prête à éliminer rapidement le Verseau qui avait osé l’humilier. Elle allait la faire dormir à jamais !

-Tu as pu résister à mon assaut une fois, mais c’est juste parce que tu as eu le temps de t’y préparer ! Tu n’y survivras pas ce coup-ci ! POISON BLOW !

Et l’espèce de lueur pourpre embourba l’arène, entourant Albane qui ne fit rien pour se défendre, ce qui provoqua un petit sourire chez le Serpent. Grande gueule mais aucune action concrète chez cette prétentieuse de Verseau ! Cependant, la fumée ne se dissipait pas, comme si elle cherchait à trouver sa voie pour attaquer la disciple du Pope. Et lorsque cette dernière reprit la parole, Bao comprit que son attaque ne servirait à rien.

-Pauvre idiote. Je te l’ai déjà dit que tu ne m’atteindrais jamais ! Ma pellicule de glace était suffisante la première fois, et une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier ! Si tu espérais vraiment me vaincre, il va falloir que tu te donnes à fond ! À moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas ? Si c’est le cas, j’ai de la peine pour toi. Tu semblais si fière de ta technique… À mon tour d’attaquer, à présent : DIAMOND DUST RAY !

La température extérieure baissa tout de suite de plusieurs dizaines de degrés, alors que plusieurs flocons de neige à la taille démesurée apparurent devant Albane. Puis, reliant les flocons entre eux par des faisceaux de lumière, elle les projeta sur son adversaire qui malgré ses efforts ne put rien faire pour l’éviter, la faisant chuter au sol, aveuglée par les rayons lumineux. Sur le côté, Tristan ne put s’empêcher d’être impressionné par cette technique dont il ignorait tout. Albane l’avait-elle développée elle-même ? Non, sûrement pas, elle était certes une combattante douée mais pas au point d’inventer elle-même des techniques. Le Pope avait dû lui apprendre, et ce dernier devait lui-même la tenir de ses prédécesseurs au poste de Chevalier du Verseau. Le Scorpion en était là de ses réflexions quand le Serpent se remit debout, haletante.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne t’es-tu pas donnée à fond, Verseau ?

-Je voulais juste te tester. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j’allais te faire l’honneur d’utiliser ma technique la plus redoutable sur toi dès le début, si ? Ce serait donner de la confiture à un cochon, si tu veux mon avis ! Si tu le veux, je te laisse la vie sauve et affronte Meng. Le choix est tien, Youxia du Serpent.

Mais comme si les paroles d’Albane lui avaient fait un électrochoc, Bao se remit sur pieds instantanément. Ce Verseau était décidément bien trop prétentieuse à son goût !

-Tais-toi ! Jamais je ne mourrais tant que nous n’aurons pas rapporté la tête d’Athéna à Chiyou ! Tu es peut-être immunisée à mon Poison Blow, mais j’ai plus d’un tour dans mon sac ! Prends ça, ma technique d’immobilisation parfaite ! SNAKE ROPE !

Le Cosmos de Bao se matérialisa sous la forme d’un serpent qui enserra son adversaire, la privant de tout mouvement, à la grande satisfaction du Youxia du Serpent.

-Tu es à ma merci à présent, Verseau ! Nul ne peut s’échapper de mon Snake Rope, et certainement pas toi ! Tu m’as suffisamment humiliée, mais maintenant tu vas payer !

Nullement impressionnée, Albane se contenta de faire chauffer son Cosmos.

-Tu m’excuseras, mais j’ai pas signé pour du hentai, donc tes pratiques BDSM vont s’arrêter tout de suite.

Le Cosmos de l’australienne continuait d’augmenter sans cesse, à la grande surprise de Bao. Comment pouvait-elle garder autant de force ? Et plus le Cosmos du Verseau augmentait, plus celui à l’origine de l’attaque du Serpent baissait, avant de voler en éclats, brisé par le gel !

-Mais… Comment ?

-Tu croyais que j’avais baissé ma garde après avoir réalisé que le Poison Blow n’avait aucun effet sur moi ? Tu es vraiment stupide, ma parole. Contrairement à ce que tu pensais croire, je n’ai pas abaissé ma pellicule de glace protectrice, je l’ai même au contraire renforcée ; tout en restant dans les limites du raisonnable pour que cela reste invisible à tes yeux et que tu ne te doutes de rien. Dès lors, ton attaque n’a jamais touché mon corps, et ne pouvait évidemment pas me faire de mal !

Tristan eut une moue respectueuse. Décidément, le génie tactique d’Albane n’était pas à sous-estimer… Elle allait se débarrasser sans soucis du Serpent, et il pourrait se confronter au Tigre. Et il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’il serait capable de remporter la victoire au nom d’Athéna ! Ça ferait déjà un souci en moins. Albane, elle levait les bras et les joignit, ne pouvant signifier qu’une chose : elle allait en finir.

-À présent, je vais t’éliminer et détruire cette armure dont tu sembles si fière, ce grâce à toute la puissance du Cosmos qui est en moi. N’y vois rien de personnel, je fais ça pour ma Déesse. Tu me comprends, n’est-ce pas ? Prépare-toi à affronter le froid absolu, Bao ! AURORA EXECUTION !

Prenant la pose de cette redoutable attaque, Albane déchaîna sur son adversaire un froid polaire se rapprochant le plus possible du Zéro Absolu. La puissance de l’assaut balaya Bao, qui alla s’écraser sur le mur du colisée. Et bien que le Verseau était persuadée de l’avoir éliminée, le Serpent se releva, certes difficilement, mais trouva la force de se remettre debout. Son armure n’était pas gelée ! Pourtant, Albane était certaine de l’avoir atteint avec un froid au moins égal à -273°C ! Cela est normalement suffisant pour geler n’importe quelle protection ! À moins que cela ne veuille dire…

-Et oui, intervint Meng, nos protections, les Zhuāngjia, sont aussi résistantes que les Armures d’Or ! Elle ne perdront donc leurs fonctions protectrices qu’une fois confrontées au Zéro Absolu ! Et il semblerait que tu ne maîtrises pas encore cette température extrême…

Albane, toujours en position d’attaque, suait à grosses gouttes. C’est vrai, elle ne maîtrisait pas le Zéro Absolu… Seul son maître le Grand Pope en était capable ! Et lui-même n’était parvenu à maîtriser le froid absolu qu’après des années d’entraînement… Albane n’était tout simplement pas à son niveau, elle en était bien consciente. Était-elle donc condamnée à la défaite ? Elle avait pourtant dominé le combat du début à la fin… Bao, rampante, se rapprocha de son frère d’armes, implorant son aide. Mais c’est avec mépris que Meng lui répondit.

-Tu me dégoûtes, Bao. Tu n’as aucun honneur comme guerrière et tu ne mérites pas le respect. Si tu dois mourir contre le Verseau, qu’il en soit ainsi ! Elle, au moins, ne recourt pas à des techniques fourbes et ne compte que sur sa propre force !

Et une pure terreur s’empara de Bao, Youxia du Serpent. Allait-elle mourir contre le Chevalier du Verseau ? Même si sa Zhuāngjia n’était pas encore détruite, ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’Albane ne la surpasse définitivement en atteignant le Zéro Absolu. Non… Elle avait encore une technique. Meng la considérait comme sans honneur ? Peu importe ! Elle allait tuer un Chevalier d’Or, peu importe s’il s’agissait du Scorpion ou du Verseau !

Tristan, convaincu que tout allait bien, se rapprocha de son amie pour la féliciter. Après tout, la victoire lui appartenait ! Mais soudain, le belge se sentit pris de vertiges. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être le Poison Blow, il s’était arraché le nez ! Albane le rattrapa avant qu’il ne tombe à terre, jetant un coup d’œil au Serpent. Celle-ci avait un regard mauvais, et l’australienne comprit alors qu’elle était à l’origine de l’état de son ami.

-Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-J’ai recouru à ma dernière technique, le Parasitic Duplication ! Celui-ci me permet de déposer un parasite dans le corps de ma cible, qui ne s’ôtera que si je le souhaite. Celui-ci est une extension de moi-même, ce qui fait que chaque coup que je recevrais se répercutera sur le Scorpion ! Regarde plutôt…

Et sans attendre, Bao se brisa le poignet gauche, provoquant un hurlement de douleur chez Tristan. Alertée, Albane se retourna, et constata avec horreur que le Serpent ne bluffait pas : le poignet gauche de Tristan était en miettes, ensanglanté et inutilisable. Et Albane comprit alors qu’elle avait perdu ce combat. Mais déjà, le Serpent s’approchait.

-Alors, on fait moins la maligne, maintenant ? Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m’as fait ! Prends ça ! Et ça ! Et puis encore ça !

Bao ponctuait sa phrase de multiples coups de poings, auxquels Albane ne réagit pas, craignant de blesser encore davantage le Scorpion si elle ripostait. Si elle était restée sur ses gardes, une telle situation ne serait pas arrivée…

_-Tristan… À cause de moi, nous avons perdu… Pardonne-moi, mon ami !_

Mais alors que le Verseau continuait de se faire enchaîner par Bao, le Serpent fut soudain projetée en arrière, alors qu’un minuscule trou de la taille d’une piqûre de moustique ornait la protection de Bao. Paniquée, Albane se retourna, priant Athéna pour que son intuition soit fausse… Mais ses pires craintes se révélèrent vraies : Tristan avait porté un coup de la Scarlet Needle à son adversaire. Non… C’était pire, il se l’était porté à lui-même ! Avec un sourire satisfait, il se tourna vers Albane, même si son propre état faisait peine à voir.

-Super… Mon intuition s’est révélée juste ! Chaque coup porté à Bao se reflètera sur moi… Mais l’inverse est vrai également ! Albane, nous n’avons pas encore perdu !

Et sans hésiter, il se porta 13 autres coups de la Scarlet Needle, chaque piqûre se révélant également chez leur ennemie, qui ne comprenait pas comment le Scorpion pouvait faire preuve d’autant de détermination. Quel intérêt à gagner, s’il y perdait la vie ? Meng, de son côté, tira littéralement son chapeau (son casque, si l’on veut pinailler) au belge.

-Ceci est un vrai guerrier. Il aurait eu sa place au sein de l’armée de notre Seigneur Chiyou.

De son côté, Albane hurlait à Tristan d’arrêter, qu’il allait finir par mourir s’il continuait, mais ses protestations furent coupées courts par le Scorpion, qui augmentait son Cosmos à son maximum. Plus rien ne le ferait flancher, désormais.

-J’ai pas fait grand-chose de bien, dans ma vie… Je n’ai pas peur de mourir, mais je suis un descendant des Chevaliers du Scorpion ! Laszlo*, Zaphiri, Kardia, Milo, Katie, Al Niyat… Et tant d’autres vivent à travers moi ! Il faut que j’en sois digne ! Si vraiment mon heure est venue de partir dans l’autre monde… Je le ferais la tête haute ! Ce que je veux honorer à l’heure de mon dernier souffle, c’est la grandeur d’âme du Scorpion, transmise de génération en génération !

Son Cosmos avait atteint un tel niveau, que même Albane ne soupçonnait pas. Depuis combien de temps l’avait-il caché ? Non, ce n’était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions, elle devait tout faire pour l’empêcher de se porter le dernier coup de la Scarlet Needle !

-Albane ! Je t’offre mon Cosmos ! Accepte-le !

Et ce furent les derniers mots qu’ils prononça avant de se porter le coup fatal. Et alors qu’il se sentait partir, que le monde semblait tourner au ralenti autour de lui, Tristan eut une dernière pensée pour ceux qui étaient chers à son cœur.

_-Désolé, princesse, j’aurais vraiment aimé continuer de me battre pour toi… Adieu, Grand Pope, Nadia, Lucy… Et toi aussi… Albane !_

Albane cligna des yeux, alors qu’elle sentait un Cosmos colossal l’envahir, celui de Tristan. Mais elle ne le voyait nulle part ! De l’autre côté de l’arène gisait le corps sans vie de Bao, que Meng examinait, n’ayant aucune intention de la ramener au sanctuaire de Chiyou. Mais déjà se relevait le Verseau, qui n’avait plus qu’une idée en tête : la vengeance ! Elle porta un coup de poing qui fut très facilement bloqué par Meng. Ce dernier semblait véritablement attristé par la mort du Scorpion, et fut pris de pitié pour l’australienne.

-Je m’en vais pour cette fois. Nos armées ne sont pas en état de se mesurer à votre puissance, et je ne veux pas que le sacrifice de ton ami soit vain. Je dirais à mon Seigneur d’attendre avant de lancer son assaut. Et quand ce jour viendra… Nous nous retrouverons sur le champ de bataille, et tu pourras venger ton ami. J’attends ce jour avec impatience, Verseau.

Et il disparut, sans qu’elle ne puisse réagir. Mais lorsque le Verseau vit devant elle le corps inerte du Scorpion, elle fondit en larmes. Albane hurla de nombreuses fois le prénom de Tristan, mais la seule réponses à ses appels était un silence cruel. Elle si froide d’habitude avait finalement réussi à se soucier des autres. N’était-ce pas là un gain de maturité ? Mais en ce moment précis, tout ce qu’elle souhaitait, c’était pleurer la perte de son ami qui s’était sacrifié pour leur victoire. La vengeance pourrait attendre. Après tout, c’est un plat qui se mange froid.

Du haut de la colline surplombant le Sanctuaire, Meng du Tigre observait les deux Chevaliers d’Or qu’il avait rencontré.

_-J’éliminerais bien le Verseau, mais elle n’est pas en état. La perte de son compagnon d’armes ne lui permettra pas de se battre à pleine puissance. Je ne suis pas sentimental… Mais les guerriers sont mes amis, ils méritent mon respect ! Tu resteras toujours dans un coin de ma mémoire, Tristan… Un homme aussi brillant et chaleureux qu’Antarès._

Si son corps n’est plus, son âme, elle, restera immortelle à travers son amie. Ici repose Tristan, vaillant Chevalier d’Or du Scorpion, décédé à l’âge de 21 ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ce personnage ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit du Scorpion au 13ème siècle dans L'avènement d'Arès par mon evno88 sur Wattpad. Cette histoire arrivera sans doute demain sur mon profil avec son autorisation, afin que vous ayez toutes les histoires disponibles si vous souhaitez vous attaquer à celle que nous écrivons en collaboration et dont le premier arc débarquera lundi.
> 
> Pas taper s'il vous plaît ;-;  
> Sur cette note tragique s'achève ce chapitre... Comment va se dérouler la suite du conflit?


	19. Deuil écourté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le sacrifice de Tristan ne sera pas oublié! Mais à présent, le temps du deuil est venu...

-Meng du Tigre au rapport, Seigneur. Nous avons infiltré le Sanctuaire d’Athéna avec Bao, mais avons été confrontés aux Chevaliers d’Or du Scorpion et du Verseau. Le Scorpion est mort, mais Bao également, tuée par le Verseau. La puissance des Chevaliers d’Or est véritablement impressionnante, et nos armées ne sont pas prêtes à partir en guerre ouverte contre les troupes d’Athéna. Si je puis me permettre, il serait plus judicieux d’attendre le réveil des derniers Youxias avant de repartir à l’assaut, ou bien nous courrons à notre perte.

-Très bien. Je te fais confiance, Youxia du Tigre. Nous attendrons avant de repartir à l’attaque. Tu peux disposer, à présent.

-Merci, Seigneur.

Et il s’éloigna, un goût amer en bouche. Était-il réellement du bon côté ? Peu importe, à présent. Il avait payé sa dette envers le Chevalier du Verseau…

Nadia se réveilla, avec l’impression d’avoir fait une énorme sieste. Que s’était-il passé ? Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c’est d’avoir parlé avec Albane et Tristan, et depuis, plus rien… Mais la vision qui lui fut offerte n’était pas pour lui plaire : le Verseau était penchée sur le corps sans vie du Scorpion, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Tremblant, la Déesse se rapprocha de son Chevalier tombé, espérant pouvoir le faire revenir à la vie comme elle l’avait fait avec Lucy il y a 3 ans. Mais… Elle avait beau faire des efforts, concentrer tout son Cosmos dans le corps du Scorpion, celui-ci ne bougeait plus. Et malgré la mort qui était venue le chercher, il gardait son sourire aux lèvres… Comme s’il avait trouvé la paix dans ce dernier combat. Au loin déjà arrivaient les Chevaliers d’Or et le Grand Pope, alertés par la brusque explosion du Cosmos d’Athéna. Et lorsqu’elle vit son frère, Albane se précipita sur lui en pleurant.

-Logan ! Ta nouvelle rose, sers-t-en, s’il te plaît ! Tu as bien guéri définitivement Arthur, non ? Sauve Tristan ! Je t’en supplie !

Le Poissons tenta de se dégager de la prise de sa sœur, qui semblait si vulnérable. Logan ne l’avait jamais vue ainsi, qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ? Il vit alors le corps inerte du Scorpion, et comprit qu’il fallait le sauver. Demandant à ses frères et sœurs d’armes ainsi qu’à sa Déesse de s’écarter, le gardien du dernier temple dégaina une Rose mauve, et la lança sur le belge inerte.

-Écartez-vous ! Mes Faithful Roses* soigneront notre ami !

Et un miracle se produisit alors : toutes les blessures de Tristan se refermèrent sous l’effet de la technique de Logan, à la grande satisfaction de ce dernier. Enfin, après toutes ces années, il était parvenu à mettre au point la variété de Roses qui soignerait au lieu de tuer… Et le Poissons ne put s’empêcher d’avoir une pensée pour son maître. Était-elle fière de lui, de là où elle était ? Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par la panique de sa sœur.

-Ça n’a pas marché ! Son cœur ne bat plus ! Il ne respire plus ! Je… Je ne sens plus son Cosmos !

-Impossible ! La Faithful Rose soigne toutes les blessures ! La seule chose qu’elle ne peut pas faire, c’est ramener les morts à la vie !

Logan comprit immédiatement qu’il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Car à cet instant précis, il avait réduit à néant l’espoir d’Albane. Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter : les moyens standards ne marchaient pas ? Tant pis ! Elle allait demander à un autre. Le Verseau se jeta aux pieds de la Vierge, l’implorant de recourir à son don de soin par apposition des mains pour ramener le belge parmi eux. Mais c’est avec une tristesse sincère et une profonde empathie qu’Abderrahim posa la main sur l’épaule de sa sœur d’armes en lui répondant ces simples mots.

-Il est parti, Albane. C’est terminé.

Il ne pouvait pas ramener les morts à la vie. Même lui, le Chevalier à la spiritualité la plus élevée, était incapable d’un tel acte. Et malgré la douleur qui se lisait sur le visage d’Albane, Abderrahim n’aurait pu se résoudre à lui mentir. Pleurant, le Verseau ne dit pas un mot de plus et, bousculant ses compagnons d’armes, se rua en courant vers les escaliers sacrés, direction son temple. Si elle avait achevé le Serpent quand il en était encore temps, Tristan serait encore parmi eux…

Le Grand Pope, qui n’avait pas dit un mot, se rapprocha du cadavre du jeune homme. L’Armure du Scorpion ne recouvrait plus son corps et avait repris sa forme totémique. Décidément, la guerre commençait sous de biens mauvais augures… Avec une grande délicatesse, Sadalsuud porta le jeune homme, décidé à le ramener chez lui en attendant la cérémonie des obsèques. Il devait se montrer fort, pour ses petits, pour la Déesse… Jetant un coup d’œil vers cette dernière, le Pope comprit qu’elle faisait tout pour se montrer digne, mais que la seule envie de la petite fille était de laisser parler son chagrin comme Albane. Après tout, de tous les Chevaliers d’Or, Tristan était de ceux qui avaient développés un lien très fort avec elle… Alors il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce que celle-ci soit chamboulée. Décidant de décharger un peu Athéna de sa charge mentale, Sadalsuud prit la parole.

-Rentrez chez vous, mes petits. Il n’y a rien que nous puissions faire actuellement. Je déposerai le corps de Tristan dans la maison du Scorpion, si vous souhaitez lui rendre hommage avant les obsèques qui auront lieu dans deux jours. Mais quoi qu’il arrive, soyez certains que son sacrifice ne sera pas oublié.

Le lendemain, Logan sortit de la maison du Scorpion, où il avait rendu un dernier hommage à son frère tombé au combat. Il avait tenté de raisonner sa sœur, qui n’avait pas bougé du chevet de Tristan depuis 36 heures, sans manger ni dormir. Elle s’était contentée de le rabrouer, ne voulant pas être dérangée. Avec un soupir, le Poissons gravit les marches menant à la maison du Sagittaire, et salua la gardienne des lieux qui descendait vers le 8ème étage. Sentant la détresse de l’australien, Lucy lui mit une main rassurante sur l’épaule, lui assurant qu’elle allait faire de son mieux pour aider le Verseau. C’est le minimum qu’elle pouvait faire, au nom de tout ce que Tristan avait fait pour elle…

Rentrant dans le 8ème temple, Lucy comprit que sa tâche allait être plus ardue que prévu… Albane était d’une pâleur à faire peur, et avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et la faim. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire bouger. Bon, au travail !

-Albane ? C’est moi, Lucy.

Pas de réponses. Sans se décourager, le Sagittaire continua son discours.

-Je t’ai apporté de quoi manger, des Tim Tam**. Ton frère m’a dit que tu adorais ça, je les ai faits moi-même avec l’aide d’Algieda. Je te les dépose là, à côté de toi, d’accord ? Écoute… Tristan n’aimerait pas te voir comme ça. Il savait ce qu’il faisait lorsqu’il s’est sacrifié, et il l’a fait pour toi, pour que tu ne prennes pas sur tes épaules le poids de la défaite. Ce n’est pas en te laissant mourir de faim et de fatigue que tu rendras hommage à sa mémoire. Je sais que tu brûles d’envie de le venger, mais penses d’abord à Athéna ! Elle aussi doit souffrir de la perte de notre ami. Moi-même, de savoir qu’il est mort, je… Je… Désolée. C’était un de mes meilleurs amis. Ça me fait drôle de savoir que je ne l’entendrais plus rire ou faire le gamin au Sanctuaire. Il va me manquer… Mais je ne vais pas m’arrêter de vivre. Il ne voudrait pas me voir ainsi. Je vais te laisser, Albane, mais je t’en prie, prends soin de toi. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à te perdre si peu de temps après Tristan.

Consciente qu’elle n’obtiendrait pas un mot de la part du Verseau, Lucy s’en alla, espérant avoir fait de son mieux. Les obsèques allaient être pénibles, ce soir…

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Sadalsuud organisait des obsèques pour un Chevalier d’Or. Mais à chaque fois, la même douleur intense étreignait son cœur las et fatigué. Et concernant Tristan… Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se blâmer. Le jeune homme avait tout fait pour se montrer digne de son rang, et même si pendant longtemps il utilisa la mauvaise méthode pour le montrer, il avait finalement su faire preuve de maturité et évoluer. Et puis surtout, le Scorpion avait quand même indirectement aidé la Déesse à s’éveiller à ses pouvoirs divins… Si seulement il avait pu le retenir, l’empêcher de partir pour l’île de Milo et terminer lui-même sa formation suite à la mort de Naomi… Mais il était trop tard pour penser à cela, désormais. Voyant que les 11 autres Chevaliers d’Or étaient arrivés, le Grand Pope commença la cérémonie devant le Sanctuaire réuni.

-C’est avec beaucoup de douleur que je vous annonce le décès de Tristan du Scorpion. Il s’est sacrifié pour vaincre un ennemi ayant attenté à la vie de notre Déesse. Son corps n’est peut-être plus, mais son âme, son Cosmos, vivront éternellement à travers nous. Puisses ton âme rejoindre Elysion, Chevalier… Adieu, noble Chevalier d’Or…

Sadalsuud brûla alors le cercueil, adressant une dernière prière pour son petit tombé, et fut rapidement imité par tout le Sanctuaire. Albane partit rapidement, comme si le simple fait d’être là lui rappelait son impuissance à avoir pu sauver le Scorpion.

_-Tristan… C’est ma faute si tu n’es plus des nôtres aujourd’hui. Je vivrais avec le poids de cette faute toute ma vie s’il le faut, mais je te vengerais, sois en certain. Tant que Chiyou et ses Youxias fouleront cette Terre, je ne m’accorderai aucun repos. Je les tuerais tous. Jusqu’au dernier._

Mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer…

La vie au Sanctuaire fut morne durant les six mois suivants. Rien ne perturbait la monotonie qui s’était installée depuis la mort du Scorpion, si ce n’est que plus personne ne voyait Albane en dehors des temps d’entraînement qu’elle devait superviser et des réunions des Chevaliers d’Or. C’était réellement inquiétant… Mais un jour, le Chevalier d’Argent du Triangle rentra en panique dans le palais du Pope.

-Sire, un appel à l’aide venant d’Asgard !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Roses fidèles" en anglais, technique de mon cru, j'ai toujours trouvé étrange que les Poissons ne soient que des assassins, surtout en voyant les anges que sont Albafica et Lugonis
> 
> **Spécialité australienne avec du chocolat, du chocolat et puis encore du chocolat. Oui, ça fait beaucoup de chocolat!


	20. La lutte pour Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le temps du deuil est terminé: Asgard appelle à l'aide, et le Sanctuaire répondra! (+1 point de réf au Seigneur des Anneaux)

-Que dis-tu ?

-Un appel à l’aide venant d’Asgard ! Les Guerriers Divins d’Odin se seraient retournés contre les Guerriers Divins de Thor ainsi que contre le Seigneur Erik et Dame Mathilda ! La situation est catastrophique, Yggdrasil aurait dégénéré et provoqué le réveil du Dieu Loki !

Le Grand Pope s’écroula dans son siège, pris d’un malaise. Non… C’était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver ! Et des souvenirs qu’il aurait préféré oublier refirent surface… Ce fut contre Loki et ses Guerriers Divins qu’il mena son premier combat comme Chevalier d’Or, aux côtés de Callux, Némée et Katie. Et si tout s’était bien terminé, Sadalsuud avait espéré que jamais ses troupes n’aient à affronter les troupes du Dieu de la malice. Mais l’heure n’était plus à la réflexion !

-Je sais très bien de quoi Loki est capable, alors nous n’allons prendre aucun risque ! Nous allons sauver Asgard ! Sheratan, Julia, El Hadji, Algieda, Lucy et Logan, vous partez dès maintenant !

Et c’est d’une seule voix que les six Chevaliers d’Or acceptèrent leur mission. Une fois au bas des marches, Sheratan rassembla tout le monde et commença à se concentrer pour les téléporter, étant la seule à connaître les lieux et donc à être l’unique Chevalier à pouvoir garantir une téléportation sans risques. Pendant que l’atlante se concentrait, Lucy examinait ses compagnons d’armes. Ce n’était certes pas sa première mission, le Pope l’ayant envoyée faire de l’espionnage durant la période qui suivit la lettre de menaces de Chiyou, mais c’était la première fois qu’elle devrait se battre contre des ennemis de son niveau. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là !

Julia, El Hadji, Algieda et Logan semblaient sereins, comme si cette mission n’était qu’un léger contretemps dans la lutte d’Athéna contre Chiyou, mais ce n’était pas le cas de Sheratan. Elle avait vu de quoi étaient capables les Guerriers Divins d’Odin, elle en avait même affronté un ! C’était certes il y a plus de 10 ans… Mais le Bélier ne pouvait croire que Selena ait pu se retourner ainsi contre sa patrie. Il y avait forcément une explication ! Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ces idées noires, elle se concentra à nouveau afin de ne pas risquer de tout faire foirer. Après plusieurs longues minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures aux moins patients (Algieda en tête), le Bélier s’écria.

-On est partis !

Et moins d’une seconde plus tard, ils étaient arrivés dans ce pays enneigé. Mais la vision que Sheratan en gardait avait bien changé : les rues étaient en feu, la température avait baissé de plusieurs dizaines de degrés, et chacun fuyait pour sa vie. Ce qui choqua le plus le Bélier, ce fut cette image de l’arbre divin déraciné, privé de vie, à l’origine de tous les malheurs d’Asgard. Si seulement ils ne s’en étaient jamais servis… Mais il y avait plus important, à savoir trouver Mathilda et ses Guerriers Divins avant les troupes d’Erik ! Comme s’il avait lu dans les pensées de sa sœur d’armes, El Hadji lui montra du doigt un affrontement en contrebas de la colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Ils sont là ! Allez, on y va !

Menant l’assaut, le Cancer se rua vers les rues de la ville, suivi par les autres Chevaliers d’Or. Et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur place, ils comprirent que la tâche allait être ardue : les 7 Guerriers Divins de Thor gisaient, morts, leurs Robes Divines détruites. Mathilda, la grande prêtresse de Thor, était allongée, respirant difficilement, mais toujours en vie ! Logan n’hésita pas.

-FAITHFUL ROSES !

La tempête de fleurs enveloppa la jeune femme, qui récupéra de ses blessures. Mais malgré cela, elle était encore faible, sans doute en raison de la violence de l’assaut qu’elle avait subi. Péniblement, elle tourna la tête vers le Poissons, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage fatigué.

-Vous… Vous m’avez sauvée… Merci, Chevalier… Je ne peux pas vous aider, mais je sais que vous vaincrez les Guerriers Divins de mon oncle. Mais… S’il vous plaît, ne les tuez pas ! Ils ne sont plus eux-mêmes !

Elle s’évanouit sur ces derniers mots, ce qui laissa Logan perplexe. Que voulait-elle dire par « ils ne sont plus eux-mêmes » ? Ça attendrait ! La priorité était de la mettre à l’abri, car déjà avançaient sur eux les Guerriers Divins d’Odin…

-El Hadji, je pars mettre Mathilda à l’abri ! Pendant ce temps, retenez les Guerriers Divins !

-À tes ordres, Logan !

Et les cinq Chevaliers d’Or se mirent en garde, prêts à affronter leurs opposants. Mais ceux-ci étaient rôdés aux tactiques de combat, et instinctivement, surent comment se placer pour séparer leurs adversaires et leur couper toute retraite, si bien que chaque Chevalier d’Or faisait face à un Guerrier Divin, à l’exception de la pauvre Algieda qui se retrouvait en situation de désavantage à devoir affronter deux opposants. Attends… Elle ne comptait que six Guerriers Divins ! Où était le dernier ? La grecque n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu’elle se prenait déjà un énorme coup de poing en pleine tête qui l’envoya au loin ; mais avant même qu’elle n’heurte le sol, elle fut cueillie par un coup de pied circulaire dans le milieu du dos qui la fit voler.

_-Quelle violence dans leurs coups… Si je n’avais pas une Armure d’Or, je serais déjà morte !_

Algieda finit par sentir la neige sous son corps, et se releva avec difficulté, levant les yeux vers ses adversaires. C’était deux femmes : l’une d’elle était vêtue d’une armure rouge vif et possédait une lyre, et la seconde portait une protection avec plusieurs teintes de bleu.

-Je suis Ida de Benetnasch !

-Et moi, Ingrid d’Alioth !

-Ensemble…

-…Nous te terrasserons, Chevalier du Lion !

Logan poursuivait sa fuite, zigzaguant à travers les ruelles de la ville, toujours avec Mathilda dans les bras. Il sentait depuis peu qu’un Cosmos extrêmement puissant le suivait, sans doute celui d’un Guerrier Divin qui avait eu la présence d’esprit de partir à sa poursuite. Le Poissons continua sa route, mais après deux trois virages, se trouva pris dans une impasse. Pestant, il se retourna pour faire face à son opposant. Ce dernier était vêtu d’une armure blanche comme la neige d’Asgard, et s’il ne portait pas des vêtements rouges sous sa Robe Divine, Logan ne l’aurait certainement pas vu.

-Tu es fait, Chevalier des Poissons ! Moi, Nils de Merak, serais ton bourreau ! À moins que tu ne me donnes la fille. Dans ce cas-là, je saurais me montrer magnanime et t’accorder une mort rapide.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Hors de mon chemin ! ROYAL DEMON ROSES !

Logan aurait bien utilisé sa Bloody Rose, la plus dangereuse, mais la dernière phrase de Mathilda lui trottait toujours en tête. Alors autant limiter les dégâts et se contenter de faire perdre ses cinq sens à son adversaire, car dans le pire des cas il pourra toujours le soigner avec ses Faithful Roses. Mais alors que les roses écarlates allaient heurter le Guerrier Divin de Merak, celui-ci leva les bras en criant.

-UNIVERSE FREEZING !

Et aussitôt, les roses de Logan furent congelées, stoppées dans leur course avant de se briser au sol.

_-Impossible, il maîtrise le froid comme Albane ! Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre, à présent : je vais utiliser les Piranhan Roses pour détruire sa Robe Divine, il ne pourra pas utiliser ses techniques sans risquer de se mettre lui-même en danger !_

Le Poissons dégaina une dizaine de roses noires prêtes à dévorer la protection de son ennemi. Mais de même que lors de son dernier assaut, Nils rétracta les bras, prêt à partir à l’attaque. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas une attaque de glace que préparait le Guerrier Divin de Merak. Des flammes infernales se dégageaient de son corps !

-GREAT ARDENT PRESSURE !

Logan se jeta sur le côté avec sa protégée, conscient que cette dernière ne pourrait pas survivre à une telle température. Mais pas assez vite : une gerbe de flammes lécha l’épaule de son Armure, qui si elle ne fut pas détruite n’avait tout de même pas apprécié le choc et se mit à fumer d’une manière inquiétante. Trébuchant, l’australien vit son adversaire lui faire face.

-Je contrôle aussi bien les froids polaires que le magma des volcans. Alors ce ne sont pas tes pitoyables roses qui auront raison de moi ! Peu importe ce que tu m’enverras, soit je les gèlerais, soit je les réduirais en cendres. Donne-moi Mathilda maintenant, et je te promets que je te tuerais rapidement, sans douleur.

Logan suait à grosses gouttes, tant en raison de la chaleur du Great Ardent Pressure de Tobias que du stress qu’il éprouvait face à un adversaire de ce calibre. Pouvait-il gagner ce combat ?

De son côté, El Hadji esquivait avec peine le Viking Tiger Claw de Hanna, Guerrier Divin de Mizar. Une lutte aux poings s’était tout d’abord engagée, avant que Mizar ne riposte en utilisant cette technique qui frôla le Cancer. Ce dernier était déboussolé : quelque chose clochait chez leurs ennemis, il en était persuadé. Si seulement il pouvait gagner du temps afin d’analyser le Cosmos d’Hanna… La réponse était là, El Hadji en était persuadé. À son tour d’attaquer, à présent !

-Essaies d’éviter ça ! SEKI SHIKI KONSŌ HA !

De multiples feux follets errants se rassemblèrent autour du sénégalais, avant que ce dernier ne les envoie sur Mizar, qui inconsciente du danger de l’assaut se contenta de lever les bras en les croisant pour se protéger. Mais les feux l’immobilisèrent !

-Que m’as-tu fait, sale chien ?

-Un peu de politesse n’a jamais fait de mal à personne, jeune fille. Et je ne vais certainement pas t’expliquer les techniques du Seki Shiki, ce serait me mettre à découvert ! Laisse-moi donc t’examiner… Mmh… Ah, je comprends mieux ! Bouge pas, ça risque de picoter un peu ! SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

Extraire une âme d’un corps ? Simple comme bonjour pour le Chevalier du Cancer. Mais lorsque deux âmes se bousculaient dans un seul corps, il lui fallait un effort de concentration intense pour ne pas risquer de détruire involontairement l’âme source. Transpirant abondamment en raison de l’effort, El Hadji ne lâcha pas sa concentration, et après de longues minutes qui parurent lui durer une éternité, il parvint finalement à bannir l’âme parasite de son adversaire hors de ce corps. Hanna de Mizar s’écroula, le souffle court, avant de relever la tête.

-Un… Chevalier d’Or ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Le Cancer eut un petit sourire. Son intuition avait été la bonne ! Les Guerriers Divins d’Odin n’agissaient pas le leur plein gré, mais était possédés par l’âme de ceux de Loki ! Heureusement qu’il était là, à part lui, seul Abderrahim ou éventuellement Arthur était capable de gérer ce genre de situations… Mais plus de temps à perdre, à présent, il fallait qu’il vienne en aide à ses camarades qui étaient peut-être en difficulté face aux autres Guerriers Divins !

-Repose-toi, Guerrier Divin, tu n’es pas en état de combattre. Rassure-toi, mes compagnons et moi-même sauveront ta patrie !

Un autre combat faisait rage au loin, près du marché.

-TITANIC HERCULES !

Lucy fit un pas de côté pour éviter l’assaut de Markus, Guerrier Divin de Phecda. Et elle avait beau avoir une taille supérieure à la moyenne, elle se sentait minuscule comparé au colosse qui lui faisait face.

-Si faible, si faible ! Tu n’essayes même pas d’encaisser mon attaque et préfère l’esquiver ! Minable Chevalier d’Or !

Se sentant fulminer, le Sagittaire se rappela qu’elle ne devait pas céder à la provocation. Il y avait bien plus en jeu que son ego ! Rétractant le poing, l’héritière de Seiya se lança à l’attaque.

-Tu veux faire le malin ? Essaie donc d’encaisser ça, puisque tu te crois si puissant ! ATOMIC THUNDER BOLT !

Lucy privilégiait cette technique en raison de sa rapidité d’exécution. Et si elle n’était pas aussi rapide que le Lightning Plasma d’Algieda qui pouvait porter 100 millions de coups en une seconde, l’américaine n’était pas en reste de son côté ! C’était la technique signature du Sagittaire… Et celle-ci la fera gagner ! Les multiples sphères de foudre heurtèrent Phecda, qui ne fit aucun geste pour éviter l’assaut. Lucy arrêta, le temps de laisser la fumée se dissiper. Avait-elle gagné ? Mais lorsqu’elle vit avec horreur que Markus n’avait pas bougé, elle comprit que ce combat n’était pas terminé…

-Il va falloir faire mieux que ça pour me faire flancher, Sagittaire !

Sheratan, de son côté, luttait contre Selena de Dubhe, parvenant à déjouer ses techniques car elle les connaissait déjà. Mais même à mains nues, Selena était une formidable adversaire, bien plus puissante que tout le menu fretin auquel l’atlante était habituée.

-Selena ! Selena, regarde-moi ! C’est moi, Sheratan ! On s’est affrontées il y a 10 ans, tu n’as pas pu oublier !

Mais un silence obstiné lui répondit. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, c’était évident ! Bien sûr, le Bélier aurait pu recourir au Starlight Extinction, sa technique invincible… Mais ce serait courir le risque de tuer Selena, et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre ! Il lui fallait tenir, le temps de trouver une brèche dans les défenses de son adversaire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le combat est difficile, mais les Chevaliers d'Or doivent l'emporter! Il le faut!


	21. Contre les Guerriers Divins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La lutte pour Asgard continue: El Hadji du Cancer a trouvé le moyen de vaincre les Guerriers Divins sans les tuer... Mais ça ne se fera pas instantanément! Courage, Chevaliers, la bataille n'est pas terminée!

Logan fut projeté à travers la place principale de la ville suite à un coup surpuissant de Tobias suivant un moment d’inattention de sa part. Ses Roses, ses fidèles alliées… Inefficaces contre un adversaire qui maîtrisait le feu et la glace.

-As-tu enfin compris le gouffre qui nous sépare, Poissons ? De tout de façon, les Chevaliers d’Or ont toujours été surestimés. Tu ne vaux pas grand-chose, sans tes précieuses fleurs !

Nils fanfaronnait, mais quand Logan se releva et lui décocha un crochet du droit brutal, grande fut la surprise du Guerrier Divin de Merak. Tant de violence chez un être au style de combat si raffiné !

-Tu croyais que je n’étais qu’une rose sans défenses, Nils ? Tu as commis une grave erreur. Il me reste mes poings !

-Grr… Très bien, tu crois être le plus fort ? Nous allons voir ça tout de suite !

Et il s’élança vers le Poissons, prêt à lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Nils se sentait fatigué… Pris de vertiges… Ça ne pouvait pas être les Royal Demon Roses, il les aurait senties ! Qu’était-ce donc ? Il s’écroula aux genoux de son adversaire, qui semblait visiblement satisfait.

-Tu me croyais démuni sans mes Roses ? Mais mon corps tout entier est empoisonné depuis que je me suis entraîné sur l’Île du Guérisseur ! Estime-toi heureux que je n’ai pas recouru au Crimson Thorn, sinon tu serais déjà à l’agonie. Mais bref, voici une technique de mon cru : Purple Haze* ! C’est le Pope qui a trouvé le nom, apparemment ça vient d’une chanson d’un guitariste qu’il aimait bien, Jimi Hendrix. Je libère les toxines de mon corps pour affaiblir mon adversaire : cette brume a le même effet que mes Royal Demon Roses, et te feront perdre bientôt tes 5 sens.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne t’en es-tu pas servi plus tôt, alors ?

Logan baissa la tête. -Non content d’être éprouvante pour mon corps, cette technique a également le désavantage de couvrir un large périmètre indéterminé. Je craignais de toucher Mathilda en l’utilisant, et c’est pour cela que j’ai privilégié l’usage de mes Roses que je maîtrise à la perfection. Maintenant, tu m’excuseras, mais je vais t’immobiliser le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits : Mathilda croyait en toi, alors je ne vais pas te tuer ! Tu vas juste faire une petite sieste : HARD ROOT** !

Des racines émergèrent du sol sous le Chevalier des Poissons, et semblait obéir à sa volonté. Nils, trop affaibli, ne fit rien pour se dégager de la racine surpuissante qui commença à l’enserrer. Puis il se sentit perdre conscience, vaincu par cet ennemi qu’il avait sous-estimé. Toutes les roses ont leurs épines…

Logan s’affaissa contre un mur environnant, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Coriace, le Merak ! Fort heureusement, un visage familier et amical se rapprocha de lui.

-Beau boulot, Logan !

-Merci, El Hadji. Dois-je déduire de ta présence ici que tu as vaincu ton adversaire ?

-Oui. Et j’ai trouvé ce qui n’allait pas : les Guerriers Divins d’Odin sont possédés par ceux de Loki ! Ce qui fait que deux âmes cohabitent en un seul corps, mais j’ai la solution ! Les techniques du Seki Shiki me permettent d’extraire l’âme parasite et de faire reprendre la raison aux Guerriers Divins. Mais il va falloir les neutraliser ! Je vois que tu as vaincu ton adversaire, je vais donc m’occuper de l’exorcisme, si je puis m’exprimer ainsi. SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

Et comme il l’avait fait avec le Guerrier Divin de Mizar, le Chevalier du Cancer exorcisa le parasite pour faire reprendre conscience à Nils, toujours enserré dans le Hard Root de Logan. Ce dernier annula aussitôt son assaut, et utilisa sa Faithful Rose pour guérir son ex-ennemi, qui décidément ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Lorsqu’il demanda des explications, le Cancer et le Poissons se contentèrent de lui ordonner de rester ici et de se reposer pendant qu’ils s’occupaient de sauver le monde. Déjà, le duo marin (ciel quel surnom idiot) partait à la rescousse de leurs compagnons d’armes.

-El Hadji, es-tu le seul à pouvoir frapper des esprits ?

-Je crains que oui. Bien évidemment, Abderrahim aurait été d’une grande aide grâce au Tenma Kōfuku, et Arthur est capable de trancher les esprits grâce à sa technique Eclipse Calibur qu’il a hérité de son maître… Mais parmi nous, je crois que je suis le seul capable de vaincre des esprits.

Ils furent interrompus par un appel télépathique du Sagittaire, qui semblait avoir espionné la conversation.

_-Zut, ça veut dire qu’on peut pas se contenter de leur éclater la tronche pour leur faire reprendre leurs esprits ? Bon, tant pis… El Hadji, va aider les autres ! Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller pour vaincre l’âme parasite de mon adversaire._

_-Tu es certaine ?_

_-Pas complètement, mais faut bien que j’essaye ! Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi avec l’esprit, mais j’ai un atout qui pourrait bien se révéler utile. Si jamais ça ne marche pas, tu pourras toujours venir me filer un coup de main ! Mais la priorité est de venir en aide à nos sœurs d’armes qui doivent être en situation de désavantage, ne vous occupez pas de moi, en tout cas pas pour l’instant !_

Le Cancer et le Poissons acquiescèrent, et se rendirent vers le lieu du combat opposant Julia au Guerrier Divin de Mégrez. De son côté, Lucy continuait d’éviter gracieusement les assauts de Markus, qui visiblement comptait plus sur la force brute pure plutôt que sur une quelconque technique martiale de combat.

-Arrête de bouger, sale insecte !

-Tut tut tut ! Il va se calmer le gros nounours ! Franchement, être incapable de vaincre un adversaire faisant la moitié de ta taille… T’as pas honte ?

Phecda ne répondit pas, sans doute dû à la rage, et Lucy se mit en position pour analyser le (ou plutôt les) Cosmos de son ennemi. Si jamais cette technique qu’elle avait apprise via un vieux bouquin de la bibliothèque du Pope s’avérait exacte et efficace dans cette situation, ce serait un miracle ! Après tout, les deux seuls à l’avoir utilisé n’étaient même pas de son signe… Attendant le dernier moment pour frapper, le Sagittaire porta un coup en arc de cercle en invoquant sa technique.

-LIGHTNING CROWN !

La frappe de foudre d’origine magique heurta le Guerrier Divin de Phecda en plein ventre, le faisant vaciller sous le choc. Lucy serra les dents, renforçant encore la puissance de son assaut : il y avait de l’effet, elle le sentait ! Puis après de longues secondes, une explosion retentit sur le lieu de leur combat, alors que l’âme parasitant le corps de Markus était éjectée par la magie du Sagittaire. Avec un sourire satisfait, Lucy remercia son intuition d’avoir ressorti cette technique des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Merci Ilias, merci Régulus ! Elle envoya un message télépathique à El Hadji pour lui assurer qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’aide, ce que le concerné accueillit avec joie.

Julia faisait face à Albérich, Guerrier Divin de Mégrez. Et si elle avait été légèrement intimidée par la prestance des Guerriers Divins, elle devait également reconnaître que celui qui lui faisait face n’avait rien d’impressionnant. Mais l’italienne restait sur ses gardes : l’habit ne fait pas le moine. Albérich semblait être animé par une pure haine.

-Mon ancêtre Albérich XX a été vaincu par un minable Chevalier de Bronze… Son ancêtre avant lui, Albérich XIII, est tombé contre le Chevalier d’Or de la Balance. Je ferais honneur à leur mémoire en détachant cette jolie tête de ton corps, Gémeaux !

Super, elle était tombée sur le taré de service. Mais déjà, Albérich partait à l’attaque.

-AMETHYST SEALED !

De multiples cristaux d’améthyste prirent le Gémeaux pour cible, mais ne l’attinrent jamais. Et pour cause : l’Arch Geminga de Julia.

-Quelle est cette technique ?

-L’Arch Geminga, Mégrez. Je peux bloquer tout et n’importe quoi dans ce champ électromagnétique ! J’ai eu un mauvais pressentiment lorsque tu as lancé ton Amethyst Sealed, je n’ai donc pris aucun risque. Abandonne, tu ne me vaincras jamais.

-Suffit, sale garce ! Peut-être parviens-tu à bloquer l’Amethyst Sealed, mais tu ne bloqueras pas celle-là ! NATURE UNITY !

Ce fut le tourbillon des éléments devant Julia : la neige, la terre et l’air semblaient s’être pliés à la volonté d’Albérich et organisaient un passage à tabac en règle du Gémeaux. L’Arch Geminga était inefficace ! Puis, des racines sortirent de terre, et l’enserrèrent au niveau des hanches et du torse, l’empêchant de bouger. Une dernière racine l’enserra à la bouche, lui supprimant l’usage de la parole. Avec un sourire malsain, Mégrez se rapprocha d’elle, une épée à la main. Et avec un plaisir coupable, il entailla la joue de la jeune femme, faisant perler le sang sur ses doigts ; cela avant de le goûter avec son air de psychopathe toujours marqué sur le visage.

-Mmh… Délicieux… Le sang d’une jeune femme vierge… Ce sang a le goût de la peur, Gémeaux. Je vais bien m’amuser avec toi !

Julia faisait de son mieux pour ne pas céder à la panique, mais la tâche n’étais pas aisée tant son adversaire lui inspirait la peur. Ne pas céder, ne pas céder… Julius… Arthur… Mais comment se défaire du Nature Unity ? Soudain, elle se remémora une leçon que leur avait donné le Grand Pope, à Julius et elle-même. Cela parlait précisément du conflit ayant opposé les Chevaliers de Bronze aux Guerriers Divins d’Odin à la fin du 20ème siècle. Shiryû du Dragon avait été confronté à Albérich XX ! Et il avait surpassé le Nature Unity en faisant le vide dans son esprit… Là était la solution !

Concentrant son Cosmos pour paraître la plus amicale possible, Julia fit le vide dans sa tête. Si la nature ne la considérait pas comme une ennemie, elle n’avait aucune raison de l’attaquer. Elle se répéta cette phrase de nombreuses fois, et finalement, alors que les racines semblaient inamovibles, elles finirent par rendre sa liberté de mouvement au Gémeaux, sous le regard médusé d’Albérich.

-C’est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas te libérer du Nature Unity ! Il faudrait pour cela que la nature te considère comme une amie !

-Et qui te dit que ce n’est pas le cas ? Contrairement à toi qui cherche à plier les forces de la nature à ta volonté, j’ai cherché à m’en faire une amie. Deux autres Chevaliers l’ont fait avant moi de manière plus efficace, il étaient contemporains de Dokho de la Balance qui a vaincu ton ancêtre : il s’agit d’Ilias et Régulus, tous deux nés sous le signe du Lion ! Tu es démuni à présent, Albérich, et tu ne pourras rien faire contre moi !

-Ah oui ? Goûte un peu ça !

Et il se rua sur Julia, son épée à la main, avec pour objectif clair et précis de trancher la tête du Gémeaux. Mais celle-ci ne fit pas le moindre geste, et avec trois doigts, stoppa l’assaut du Guerrier Divin. La peur avait changé de camp, cette fois-ci.

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me vaincre avec une attaque aussi pitoyable ? Imbécile. Cela fait pratiquement 15 ans que je connais Arthur, le Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne. Il est resté au Sanctuaire pour assurer la protection d’Athéna… Mais laisse-moi te dire que comparé à son Excalibur, ton épée n’est qu’un jouet en plastique !

L’italienne ponctua sa phrase en refermant le poing, brisant net l’épée de Mégrez, qui se mit à genoux en implorant le pardon de son adversaire, ce qui n’eut aucun effet.

-Sale pleutre. Je n’ai aucune pitié pour les individus de ton espèce. Prépare-toi à subir la puissance d’une galaxie entière réduites en miettes ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Aucune hésitation chez Julia : ce malade avait prévu de la torturer et maintenant il implorait sa pitié ? Qu’il aille se faire voir chez Odin. Incapable de résister, Albérich fut emporté par la puissance de l’attaque du Gémeaux et ne se releva pas. C’est à ce moment qu’arriva El Hadji, qui exorcisa Mégrez. Logan le soigna, mais Julia lui demanda de s’écarter. Faisant face à son ennemi, elle lui colla un énorme direct dans la mâchoire, lui pétant trois molaires au passage. Voilà, ça sert à rien mais ça défoule.*** Plus que trois Guerriers Divins, à présent !

Algieda luttait tant bien que mal contre les assauts répétés de ses deux adversaires, qui n’utilisaient même pas les arcanes liées à leur totem. Après tout, pourquoi se fatiguer alors qu’elles avaient la supériorité numérique ? Ida colla un uppercut au Lion qui la fit décoller, avant qu’Ingrid, d’un saut prodigieux, ne la fasse s’écraser au sol en la frappant à la tête en joignant les mains. Algieda s’écroula, groggy. Non… Elle devait se relever ! Péniblement, la grecque se remit sur pieds. Elle devait faire honneur à son Armure ! Et s’ils échouaient ici… La Terre serait condamnée !

-LIGHTNING BOLT !

Mais peine perdue : Ida évita l’assaut, et commença à jouer de la lyre, ce qui provoqua des étourdissements chez Algieda. Quelle était donc cette technique ?

-On s’est bien amusées, mais maintenant tu vas mourir. STRINGER REQUIEM !

Les cordes de la lyre se détendirent et bloquèrent les mouvements du Lion, qui malgré l’usage de son Cosmos ne parvenait pas à se libérer. Et c’est avec horreur qu’elle vit arriver sur elle Ingrid, prête à lâcher sur sa cible sa meilleure technique.

-NORTHERN GUNRŌKEN !

Une nuée de coups pareil à une meute de loups frappa Algieda, qui prisonnière du Stringer Requiem ne pouvait rien faire pour se dégager. Elle encaissa l’assaut du mieux possible, mais fut projetée au loin par la violence de l’assaut. Pissant le sang et l’Armure fracturée par endroits épars, le Lion était bien mal en point. Oh, Sheratan allait la tuer quand elle verrait l’état de son Armure ! Mais ce n’était peut-être pas la priorité absolue… Il fallait encore qu’elle survive à ce combat ! Algieda se remit debout, prête à tout donner. Si jamais elle devait mourir… Ce ne sera pas sans se battre ! Ida et Ingrid la regardèrent d’un air moqueur.

-Toujours debout ?

-Tu n’es pas si honteuse que ça pour la Garde d’Or, finalement.

Algieda était prête à utiliser son ultime technique : elle n’était pas certaine que ça allait fonctionner… Mais il fallait essayer !

-LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Les multiples rayons de lumière frappèrent ses adversaires, qui cette fois ne les évitèrent pas.

-Tu pensais vraiment nous vaincre avec cette attaque ?

Mais les sourires qui ornaient les visages des Guerriers Divins se perdirent lorsqu’elles réalisèrent que le Lion n’en avait pas terminé.

-FLASHOVER !

Algieda entrechoqua les éclairs générés par le Lightning Plasma, ce qui provoqua une onde de choc. Mais l’attaque était loin d’arriver à son terme !

-ARC PLASMA !

Les éclairs entrechoqués furent rejoints par une pluie d’étincelles émanant du Cosmos du Lion. L’attaque semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme. Et maintenant, la touche finale…

-LIGHTNING FLAME !

Les étincelles et les éclairs fusionnèrent pour donner un cocktail détonnant qui pris de court les Guerriers Divins et les vainquit sur le coup, détruisant leurs Robes Divines au passage ! Était-ce donc là la puissance du Lightning Flame, l’une des techniques secrètes des Chevaliers du Lion ?

El Hadji arriva miraculeusement peu de temps après, et s’excusa de son retard. Il avait pu exorciser tout le monde, y compris Selena, et il ne restait plus que ces deux-là, ce qu’il fit aussitôt. La victoire souriait aux Chevaliers d’Athéna !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Brume violette" en anglais, et OUI, JE SAIS, c'est aussi le nom du Stand de Fugo dans JoJo partie 5, mais j'avais pas vu la série lorsque j'ai travaillé le scénario et je voulais garder la référence musicale. D'ailleurs, allez écoutez Jimi Hendrix, c'est juste exceptionnel.
> 
> **"Racine dure" en anglais, technique de mon cru.
> 
> ***Saga, casse-toi!
> 
> Yay, victoire! Les Chevaliers d'Or ont vaincus les Guerriers Divins de Loki, tout va bien maintenant! N'est-ce pas? Hein?


	22. La dernière flèche du Sagittaire

Haletant, El Hadji observa les alentours. Ils avaient réussi ! Les Guerriers Divins avaient repris leurs esprits ! Se tenant toujours au Chevalier des Poissons, Mathilda remercia les Chevaliers d’Or, tout en se lamentant de la perte de ses propres Guerriers Divins… Mais au moins, ceux d’Odin étaient toujours en vie !

-Nous avons fait du bon boulot, mes amis. Asgard est sauvée !

Sheratan gardait son regard fixé vers Yggdrasil. Non, ça n’était pas terminé, elle en était persuadée. Mais quoi donc ? Ils avaient vaincus les sept Guerriers Divins de Loki, El Hadji avait leurs âmes au creux de sa main, parfaitement sous contrôle ! Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six… Comment ça, seulement six ? Où était la dernière ? En panique, le Bélier se tourna vers le Sagittaire, qui ne savait que faire de l’âme parasite de son adversaire.

-Lucy ! Donne immédiatement l’âme de Phecda à El Hadji !

-Hein ?

Mais le Sagittaire n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir que des entrailles d’Yggdrasil jaillirent un homme en Robe Divine, équipé d’une arme ressemblant à une lance. Et lorsqu’ils virent Mathilda s’effondrer, les Chevaliers d’Or comprirent instantanément que leur combat n’était pas terminé.

-Des Chevaliers d’Or… Athéna sera-t-elle donc toujours en travers de ma route ? Le Scorpion n’est pas parmi vous… J’aurais aimé lui faire payer l’humiliation que sa prédécesseure m’a infligé il y a deux siècles ! Mais d’abord… Je vais récupérer ça !

Il leva la main, et aussitôt, l’âme de Phecda fut rappelée à lui, sans que Lucy ne puisse rien faire. Elle n’avait pas la maîtrise d’El Hadji concernant les esprits… Le Cosmos de l’homme, qui était relativement faible, se mit soudain à augmenter de manière drastique, alors que celui de Phecda disparaissait ! Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une chose… Cet homme l’avait absorbé ! Et son niveau était nettement supérieure à celui d’un Chevalier d’Or ! Qui était-il ?

-Enfin… Je recouvre ma puissance ! Athéna a été sage d’envoyer un manieur du Seki Shiki pour me contenir, mais maintenant que j’ai recouvré un septième de ma puissance, ça ne sert à rien, c’est futile ! Futile, futile, futile, futile, futile !

Chargeant son Cosmos, le guerrier leva à nouveau la main, direction El Hadji ! Et ce dernier avait beau se concentrer pour que les âmes des six autres Guerriers Divins ne lui échappent pas, ses efforts furent vains tant le Cosmos de leur adversaire surpassait le sien. C’est une lueur de panique qui illuminait les yeux du Cancer alors qu’il perdait le contrôle et que les âmes de leurs opposants rejoignaient le mystérieux individu, dont la puissance ne faisait qu’augmenter à chaque absorption. Lâchant un soupir de satisfaction, le guerrier prit la parole.

-Tant de puissance… Quelle erreur ai-je fait d’avoir transmis mon Cosmos à mes Guerriers Divins, quand moi-même suis plus puissant que les autres Dieux ! Tremblez, Chevaliers, devant votre mort imminente… Car je suis Loki, votre désespoir !

Au Sanctuaire, Sadalsuud se sentit pris d’un malaise, alors qu’il sentait un Cosmos qu’il n’avait pas perçu depuis des siècles. Non… Les Chevaliers d’Or n’avaient pas pu échouer ! Il fallait qu’ils réussissent à vaincre Loki ! Sinon… La Terre serait condamnée…

La grande prêtresse de Thor tomba à genoux. Non… Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Elle savait depuis le début que l’utilisation d’Yggdrasil aboutirait à une catastrophe, mais n’arriva pas à convaincre son oncle et ses Guerriers Divins d’y renoncer. Et maintenant, tout espoir était perdu. Loki était immortel, sans égal ! Un être suprême ! Le Sagittaire, elle, s’écroula, se blâmant de la situation.

_-Ma… Ma faute… Si seulement j’avais été plus réactive, El Hadji aurait gardé sous contrôle les sept âmes des Guerriers Divins, et nous n’en serions pas là… À cause de moi, la Terre est condamnée !_

Mais elle sentit une épaule rassurante se poser sur elle. Algieda !

-Nous n’avons pas encore perdu, Lucy ! Jusqu’au bout, nous nous battrons !

Au Sanctuaire sous-marin, c’est un Dragon des mers soucieux qui demanda audience à son Dieu.

-Que se passe-t-il, Dimitri ?

-Je… Seigneur Poséidon, vous n’avez pas pu ignorer l’incroyable Cosmos qui s’est dégagé du pilier de l’Océan Arctique, supérieur même au vôtre ou à celui d’Athéna. Quelque chose se passe à Asgard ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ainsi sans rien faire ! Il y va de la survie de notre planète ! S’il vous plaît… Laissez-moi partir pour Asgard avec les Marinas !

Le Seigneur des Mers eut un sourire bienveillant, presque paternel envers le Général Marina de l’Atlantique Nord. C’était son plus valeureux combattant, il n’avait aucun doute là-dessus, et sa bonté de cœur était tout bonnement incroyable… Mais sa requête ne pouvait être acceptée.

-Non. Pardonne-moi, Dimitri. Mais je ne peux pas courir le risque de t’envoyer à la mort avec les six autres Marinas et laisser le Sanctuaire sous-marin sans défenses. Tu me détesteras sans doute pour cela… Mais la survie de notre Sanctuaire est une priorité.

-Mais les asgardiens sont nos alliés !

-Il suffit, Dimitri. Je comprends la colère qui anime ton cœur, mais je ne t’enverrais pas en mission. De plus, Asgard n’est pas encore tombée : des troupes alliées sont venues à leur aide. Apaise ton cœur, Général, et prie pour la victoire des Chevaliers d’Or d’Athéna !

À Asgard, les six Chevaliers d’Or se préparaient pour leur ultime combat contre Loki. Peu importe s’ils devaient donner leur vie… Leur monde serait sauf !

-STARDUST REVOLUTION !

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

-SEKI SHIKI KONSŌ HA !

-LIGHTNING BOLT !

-ATOMIC THUNDER BOLT !

-ROYAL DEMON ROSES !

Les attaques fétiches des six combattants d’Athéna prirent pour cible le Dieu de la malice, prêts à le blesser autant que possible. Même lui ne pourrait résister à la puissance de six Chevaliers d’Or ! Ils brûlèrent leurs Cosmos, donnant tout pour le vaincre… Il le fallait ! Mais tout ça était inutile face à un être suprême.

-Si faibles, si faibles ! Il y a 232 ans, les Chevaliers d’Or ont été une plaie dans mes plans de conquête… Mais vous n’êtes tout simplement pas à leur niveau ! Je suis tellement déçu… Moi qui pensais tomber sur une opposition digne de ce Scorpion ! Vous êtes si faibles ! Contemplez à présent la puissance d’un Dieu !

Et il fit exploser son Cosmos, envoyant valser ses adversaires aux quatre coins du champ de bataille. Étaient-ils donc condamnés à l’impuissance ? Si peu de temps après que Tristan les ait quitté, allaient-ils le rejoindre ? Julia fut la première à se remettre sur pieds. Non… Ils ne perdraient pas ! Elle avait encore une promesse à tenir envers son frère ! Et jusqu’à ce jour arrive, elle ne se permettra pas de mourir ! Le Gémeaux fut rapidement imitée par ses compagnons d’armes, et sut qu’ils étaient animés par cette même volonté de protéger ce qui leur était cher. Et lorsqu’elle vit le Sagittaire dégainer son arc et sa flèche, Julia comprit que le moment était venu de porter un dernier assaut.

-La Flèche du Sagittaire a la capacité de pourfendre le mal ! Loki, même toi qui es un Dieu, tu ne pourras résister à son assaut… Encore moins lorsqu’elle sera gorgée du Cosmos de six Chevaliers d’Or ! Mes amis, prêtez-moi votre force !

Lucy encocha la flèche et banda son arc d’or, prête à vaincre le Dieu trompeur. Ce dernier ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné.

-Vous n’êtes que des insectes vous accrochant désespérément à la vie. Vous pensez pouvoir me vaincre avec cette minuscule brindille que tu oses appeler arme, Sagittaire ? Et bien soit ! Vas-y, tire ! Je la réduirais en miettes !

Sheratan, Julia, El Hadji, Algieda et Logan chargèrent leurs Cosmos en direction du Sagittaire, qui elle-même ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour emmagasiner toue l’énergie de ses amis. Cette flèche transportait leurs rêves, leurs espoirs d’un monde meilleur libérés des divinités malfaisantes comme Loki. Dans cette flèche reposait la victoire !

-Pour le futur !

-Pour tout ce qui vit !

-Pour rendre possible l’impossible !

-Pour la bonne cause !

-Pour le rêve et l’espérance !

-Pour l’avenir de cette Terre… Nous te vaincrons, Loki !

Et le trait de lumière fusa, limpide, surpassant même la vitesse de combat habituel des Chevaliers d’Or. Un tel assaut ne pouvait que venir à bout de n’importe quel adversaire, même un Dieu ! Mais le sourire de satisfaction qui s’était dessiné sur le visage de Lucy disparut lorsqu’elle réalisa que sa flèche avait été stoppée par l’arme de Loki !

-La Flèche du Sagittaire n’est rien comparé à mon arme, Gungnir ! Je n’ai pu l’utiliser il y a deux siècles, car je n’étais pas pleinement éveillé… Mais à présent, soyez certains que c’est au bout de sa pointe que s’achèvera votre pathétique existence ! Toutefois, je dois vous féliciter : vous avez bien failli m’avoir… Un prochain assaut de votre part me serait fatal ! Mais au vu de votre état, il semblerait que je n’ai pas de souci à me faire…

Algieda s’effondra, victime de plusieurs violentes hémorragies sur tout le corps. Elle avait pourtant tout donné dans cet assaut ! N’était-elle tout simplement pas au niveau ? _Lucy, Arthur… Pardonnez-moi…_

Le Lion s’écroula, rapidement imité par le Poissons qui murmurait le nom de sa sœur. Même El Hadji et Sheratan, qui étaient pourtant moins amochés que leurs deux autres compagnons, ne purent rester sur pieds et s’évanouirent en raison de la violence de l’attaque, qui avait consumé leurs Cosmos. Seuls deux Chevaliers d’Or faisaient face à Loki, à présent : Julia et Lucy. Et au vu de leur état, elles n’auraient de force que pour une dernière attaque ; ce qui serait suffisant ! Il le fallait !

-Julia… Je ne te connais pas aussi bien que d’autres, au Sanctuaire. Mais sache que si je dois mourir aujourd’hui, je suis fière que ce soit aux côtés d’une valeureuse guerrière comme toi.

-La réciproque est vraie, Lucy. Tu es prête, mon amie ?

-Plus que jamais.

Alors, rassemblant toutes leurs forces restantes, les deux constellations opposées sur l’écliptique se préparèrent à une dernière attaque. Loki semblait prêt, lui aussi, et raffermissait sa garde sur Gungnir.

-Vous êtes impressionnantes, vous deux. Ce serait de la mauvaise foi de prétendre le contraire. Mais votre ultime assaut ne suffira pas à me vaincre !

Le Gémeaux et le Sagittaire avaient atteint un point de non-retour dans leur Cosmos. Tout allait se jouer maintenant !

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

-KHEIRON’S LIGHT IMPULSE !

Peut-être était-ce dû à l’énergie du désespoir ? Ou bien était-ce un miracle ? Toujours est-il que l’assaut coordonné de Julia et Lucy enflamma les limites de leurs Cosmos pour porter un coup fatal au Dieu de la tromperie. Ce dernier tenta bien de se protéger à l’aide de son arme divine, mais celle-ci vola de sa main en raison de la puissance de l’attaque.

-C’est impossible… De vulgaires mortels, surpasser un Dieu tel que moi ?

Terrassé par tant de puissance, Loki vacilla aux abords de la crevasse formée par le déracinement d’Yggdrasil et y chuta. Clignant des yeux, Lucy se pinça, comme si elle souhaitait prendre conscience que ce n’était pas un rêve. Haletante, elle osa un regard vers le Gémeaux qui semblait toute aussi éberluée qu’elle.

-On… On a gagné ?

-Oui… Oui, Lucy ! On a vaincu Loki !

La joie s’empara des deux sœurs d’armes, qui s’étreignirent. Après tant d’efforts, la victoire était enfin à portée. Titubante, Lucy prit appui sur Julia, qui n’était pas spécialement en meilleur état qu’elle. Mais alors que les deux Chevaliers d’Or se dirigeaient vers leurs compagnons hors combat, Lucy sentit une violente douleur au pied droit. Surprise, elle retint un haut-le-cœur en voyant la pointe d’une lance traverser son pied de part en part. Gungnir ! Loki n’avait pas abandonné ?

_-Stupide Chevalier. Une fois lancée, Gungnir ne rate jamais sa cible ! Et elle reviendra toujours à son porteur… Meurs, Sagittaire !_

Malgré sa chute vers les entrailles de la Terre, le Dieu de la tromperie gardait suffisamment de force pour rappeler à lui son arme divine. S’étant profondément fichée dans le pied du Sagittaire, Lucy était traînée ! Trop faible pour réagir, l’américaine se laissa faire, incapable de riposter ni même de penser. Tant d’efforts réduits à néant… Mais alors qu’elle allait chuter, elle sentit quelque chose la retenir. Levant les yeux, Lucy croisa le regard plein d’espoirs de Julia, bien décidée à ne pas abandonner sa camarade !

-Julia ! Lâche-moi, sinon on y passe toutes les deux tu le sais très bien ! C’est ma faute si Loki s’est éveillé… C’est à moi de le vaincre pour expier cette erreur !

-As-tu perdu la tête ? Jamais je ne t’abandonnerais ! Tu es notre sœur d’armes ! Et puis, que dirait le Grand Pope si tu ne revenais pas ? Que dirait Arthur ? Que dirait Algieda ? Résiste, Lucy, je t’en prie ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Encore un peu d’efforts, je devrais pouvoir te tirer !

Mais Gungnir continuait de tirer sur le pied du Sagittaire, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il n’y avait plus de solution. Croisant le regard de Julia, Lucy eut un sourire triste en pleurant silencieusement. Et lorsque le Gémeaux comprit ce que le Sagittaire avait derrière la tête, c’est d’une voix faible qu’elle murmura les mots suivants.

-Lucy… Non… Ne fais pas ça…

Mais la volonté du Sagittaire était inflexible. Alors, rassemblant ses forces, Lucy prit appui sur le rebord de la crevasse, et se dégagea de la prise de sa sœur d’armes avant de plonger dans les ténèbres.

-Adieu, Julia.

Réalisant que le Sagittaire était enfin à sa merci, Loki libéra sa lance du pied de sa cible. Mais lorsqu’il vit celle-ci plonger vers lui à pleine vitesse, une lueur farouche dans le regard, l’inquiétude s’empara du Dieu de la tromperie.

-Qu’espères-tu faire, Sagittaire ?

-Te tuer, bien évidemment.

-Hoho ! Et tu crois pouvoir le faire sans perdre la vie ?

-Non. Je vais mourir, c’est certain. Mais au moins, les habitants de la Terre auront la vie sauve.

Cette froide détermination surprit Loki. Qui était-elle, pour faire preuve d’autant de volonté ? Même ce Scorpion, il y a déjà 232 ans, n’avait pas été aussi déterminée. Loki tenta un coup de bluff pour sauver sa vie.

-Réfléchis, Sagittaire ! Le malheur t’attend si tu me tues ! Si je péris par ta main… Tu seras damnée éternellement !

-Je m’en moque.

Lucy avait prononcé ces mots en faisant chauffer son Cosmos. Comment pouvait-elle garder autant de force ? Le Cosmos du Sagittaire s’intensifiait, prenant la forme d’une myriade de flèches de lumière. Cette technique ultime… Jamais Lucy n’avait pensé devoir s’en servir un jour. Mais quelle meilleure cible qu’un Dieu pour subir une attaque d’un million de degrés ? Loki suait à grosses gouttes, à présent, conscient que sa défaite était inéluctable.

-Arrête ! Je t’en prie !

Mais plus rien n’empêcherait le Sagittaire de vaincre son adversaire. Pleurant toujours silencieusement, Lucy rouvrit les yeux en déchaînant sa technique.

-INFINITY BREAK !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas taper s'ils vous plaît ;-;


	23. Victoire pyrrhique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy a porté une attaque ultime à Loki! Est-ce que ça suffira?

Les milliers de flèches de lumière envoyées par Lucy percèrent le Dieu de la tromperie, qui vit sa Robe Divine détruite.

-Impossible… Moi, vaincu par un vermisseau ?

Mais il ne put en dire davantage, son souffle de vie définitivement éteint suite à l’Infinity Break du Sagittaire. Se sentant perdre conscience, Lucy eut une dernière pensée pour ceux qui lui étaient chers. Nadia, Arthur, Algieda… Ils devaient vivre pour cet avenir brillant pour lequel ils se battaient ! Alors si sa mort pouvait aider à l’accomplissement de ce noble but… Qu’il en soit ainsi. Lucy se sentit perdre conscience, prête à accueillir la mort, enfin en paix avec elle-même. Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, deux hommes de dos se trouvait devant elle. S’approchant, Lucy sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand elle réalisa l’identité de ceux qui lui faisaient face.

-Bonjour, ma fille. Je t’attendais. Ce jeune homme m’a dit beaucoup de bien de toi !

-T’as assuré, Lucy. Je suis fier d’avoir pu être ton ami.

Le Sagittaire retint ses larmes, des larmes de joie.

-Papa… Tristan…

-Viens, Lucy. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

À Asgard, Julia rouvrit les yeux, cherchant fébrilement du regard le Sagittaire. Mais lorsque l’Armure en question se posa sous sa forme totémique devant elle, le Gémeaux fondit en larmes, comprenant que c’était terminé. Réalisant la douleur qui étreignait son cœur, Julia comprit un peu mieux la culpabilité qu’éprouvait Albane envers Tristan. Sa faute, c’était uniquement sa faute si le Sagittaire n’était plus. Si elle avait été plus forte, plus déterminée… Elle serait parvenue à l’empêcher de se sacrifier. Et jamais elle ne pourra la venger : Loki n’était plus. Au fond, c’était mieux ainsi… Elle se lamenterait, se blâmerait et serait profondément traumatisée par cet évènement, mais la vengeance ne la consumera pas. Ce n’est pas ce que Lucy aurait voulu.

Mais lorsqu’Algieda se releva, puis s’effondra en pleurant abondamment, la détermination de Julia se trouva ébranlée. Algieda avait perdu sa sœur. Le Lion implorait le Gémeaux, comme si la douleur de la perte de Lucy lui faisait croire que l’italienne était habité de pouvoirs divins lui permettant de ressusciter les morts.

-C’est… C’est fini, Algieda. Tout ce que je peux faire, c’est être une épaule sur laquelle tu peux pleurer si tu le souhaites.

Et l’adolescente ne se fit pas prier, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Parfois, Julia oubliait que le Lion n’avait que 15 ans, tant elle dégageait une maturité que nombreux lui enviaient. Mais il n’y avait rien de plus humain que de pleurer la perte d’un compagnon d’armes, surtout après avoir développé des liens si forts. Deux Chevaliers d’Or étaient morts en moins de six mois…

Une lueur intense illumina le palais du Pope, alors que l’Armure d’Or du Sagittaire revenait en sa demeure. Sadalsuud se leva, attristé, alors que les Chevaliers d’Or restés au Sanctuaire débarquaient au 13ème. Et lorsqu’ils virent l’Armure de leur amie, ils comprirent qu’elle ne reviendrait jamais d’Asgard. Abderrahim pria silencieusement pour leur amie, alors qu’Albane et Arthur quittaient le palais, sans doute pour laisser leur chagrin s’exprimer là où personne ne les verraient. Astrée se joignit à la Vierge pour prier, et Aldébaran sentit une douleur au cœur. Si même Lucy était morte, quelque chose avait-il pu arriver à Sheratan ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça !

À Asgard, les Chevaliers d’Or s’étaient relevés, et lorsqu’ils virent Julia et Algieda si misérables, décidèrent de ne pas intervenir pour ne pas contribuer encore davantage à leur peine. Les lauriers du succès attendront : en cet instant, la seule chose qui comptait était la douleur infligée par le sacrifice de leur collègue, leur amie, leur sœur. Et malgré le soutien de Mathilda et Erik ainsi que des Guerriers Divins d’Odin, rien n’apaisait leur cœur.

-Soyez certains que son sacrifice ne sera pas oublié, à Asgard. Son âme rejoindra le Valhalla.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’Algieda pouvait bien en avoir à foutre ? Lucy était morte et ne reviendrait pas. Cette victoire avait un goût si amer… De rage, le Lion partit au Sanctuaire sans un bruit, à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle arriva au pied de l’escalier sacré, et sans un mot pour Aldébaran qui était venue l’accueillir, se rua dans son temple pour être seule et crier toute sa tristesse. Elle brisa tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, sans effort, à s’en faire saigner les phalanges. Cette douleur physique avait au moins le mérite d’effacer celle qui étreignait son cœur, même si ça ne durerait qu’un instant… Algieda allait briser un meuble lorsqu’elle sentit son bras retenu par quelqu’un. Sa lueur farouche qui animait son regard disparut lorsqu’elle croisa les yeux embués de son grand frère, tout aussi affecté qu’elle par la perte de leur sœur. Cédant, Algieda se réfugia dans les bras d’Arthur, laissant parler sa tristesse comme avec Julia.

-Elle… Elle me manque terriblement…

-À moi aussi, Algieda, à moi aussi… Mais le meilleur moyen de rendre hommage à sa mémoire et de continuer à vivre. Elle n’aimerait pas nous voir comme ça. Mais tu n’es pas obligée de faire ton deuil maintenant. Si tu as besoin de pleurer, lâche-toi ! Mais ne te fais pas de mal, ça ne servira à rien…

Arthur quitta la maison du Lion et se dirigea vers la sienne, attendant le retour des autres Chevaliers d’Or. El Hadji s’était imposé comme porte-paroles du Sanctuaire auprès des nordiques, et avait pu faire le nécessaire pour aider les Guerriers Divins d’Odin à se remettre sur pieds. Asgard était peut-être tombée… Mais elle se relèverait. Ce n’était pas la première fois, et la volonté des nordiques était inégalée. Le Cancer n’avait aucun doute là-dessus. Sheratan était assise dans la neige, dépitée. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le Sagittaire se sacrifie ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix qu’elle connaissait.

-Bélier.

-Que veux-tu, Selena ?

-Juste te remercier de m’avoir ramenée à la raison. Je ne peux pas croire que j’ai pu me faire avoir aussi facilement… Asgard a une dette envers vous. Sois certaine que si vous en avez besoin, nous répondrons présent. Je le jure sur Odin.

Les cinq Chevaliers d’Or rentrèrent au Sanctuaire faire leur rapport au Pope. Et si ce dernier était déjà au courant du décès du Sagittaire, il félicita tout de même ses petits pour le succès de leur mission. Malgré cette victoire pyrrhique, leur objectif était rempli… Mais Sadalsuud savait qu’ils se focaliseraient sur la perte de Lucy. Et étant donné sa propre incapacité à définitivement tourner la page à propos de Deneb, il n’était pas en position de les blâmer. Le Grand Pope décida d’organiser les obsèques dès ce soir, afin d’éviter de se retrouver dans une situation comme celle d’Albane avec Tristan, sachant qu’Algieda serait parfaitement capable de rester plus de 24 heures sans manger ni boire juste pour être auprès de la dernière demeure de sa sœur. Aldébaran, elle, se précipita sur sa femme et la prit dans ses bras, soulagée de voir qu’elle était saine et sauve, prête à l’aider à surpasser sa peine. Quand le soir fut venu, c’est un Sadalsuud aux traits tirés qui fit face au Sanctuaire réuni.

-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer la mort de Lucy du Sagittaire, décédée aujourd’hui en Asgard. Et bien que cette perte soit une immense douleur, son sacrifice pour vaincre à jamais le Dieu malfaisant Loki ne sera jamais oublié. Son âme, son Cosmos vivront à jamais à travers nous. Que ton âme rejoigne Elysion, Chevalier… Adieu, noble Chevalier d’Or…

Athéna se tenait aux côtés du Grand Pope, la main serrée sur son sceptre. Tristan d’abord, Lucy maintenant… Combien de temps ce cauchemar durerait-il ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu’ils meurent ? Elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était laisser parler son chagrin. Mais quand elle ressentit la main bienveillante du Pope sur son épaule, sa motivation s’en trouva décuplée. Lucy n’était pas morte inutilement. Peu importe la douleur qu’elle ressentait, Nadia se jura de continuer à vivre pour son amie qui avait tant donné. Si c’était là son destin de Déesse de la Guerre… Elle mènerait l’humanité vers la paix qu’elle mérite ! À la fin de la cérémonie, chacun retourna à ses occupations, les Chevaliers d’Or rentrant dans leurs maisons.

Au 6ème, Abderrahim était entré en méditation. Cela lui permettait également de faire son deuil de sa camarade, même s’il ne la connaissait pas très bien. Chaque Chevalier tombé contribuait à la douleur d’Athéna… Il fallait que ces conflits se terminent, et vite. La Vierge était toujours plongé dans sa méditation lorsqu’une personne entra dans son temple. Les yeux toujours clos, Abderrahim demanda à Algieda en quoi il pouvait l’aider.

-Je… Le Pope m’a dit que tu étais médecin, avant d’être Chevalier d’Or. Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais me guérir.

-Je ne peux guérir que les blessures physiques, Algieda. Mais si tu cherches à apaiser ton âme, joins-toi donc à moi pour ma séance de méditation : nous prierons pour notre sœur d’armes tombée.

Et durant les deux années qui suivirent, le Lion se joignit quasi quotidiennement à la Vierge pour méditer. Cela faisait un bien fou à Algieda, qui lentement mais sûrement parvenait petit à petit à faire son deuil. Rien de bien palpitant ne se passa durant cette période, si ce n’est que Julia évitait autant que possible Algieda. Comme si le Gémeaux se tenait encore responsable de la mort du Sagittaire et ne pouvait se résoudre à faire face au Lion, qui devait sûrement la blâmer. Et si dans la journée, Arthur gardait la maison du Capricorne, il investissait celle des Gémeaux la nuit à la demande de sa fiancée, qui avait besoin d’une présence rassurante à ses côtés pour ne pas passer la nuit à pleurer et à se blâmer de la mort de Lucy. Malgré cela, Julia gardait son sérieux dans sa mission de Chevalier d’Or. Et si le Pope et Athéna estimaient qu’elle était encore digne de son Armure, alors il fallait qu’elle fasse tout pour expier sa faute d’avoir privé la Déesse d’un des membres de sa garde d’élite.

Astrée et Abderrahim continuaient leurs prières tandis que Logan et El Hadji se rapprochaient du fait que le Pope les envoyaient fréquemment en duo en mission. Comme si l’histoire n’était qu’un éternel recommencement… Tel Albafica et Manigoldo, tel Aphrodite et Deathmask, Logan et El Hadji formaient un redoutable duo, au même titre qu’Arthur et Julia ou Sheratan et Aldébaran dans cette génération de Chevaliers. Quant à Albane…

Des cris de douleur se faisaient entendre dans la maison du Verseau, qu’on entendait depuis la maison de la Vierge où Algieda, Abderrahim et Astrée méditaient. Évidemment, cela gênait leur concentration, et la Vierge envoya son corps astral vers la maison des Poissons pour demander à Logan de calmer sa sœur, ce qu’il accepta, inquiet de ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Mais le spectacle qu’il vit le choqua au plus haut point : Albane faisait face à un homme aux traits asiatiques, et l’avait gelé intégralement à l’exception de la tête, prenant un malin plaisir à le torturer.

-Quelle malchance que tu sois tombé sur moi plutôt qu’un autre Chevalier d’Or… Maintenant, parle ! Que faisais-tu au Sanctuaire ? Quelle est cette lettre dans ta main ? Si ce que tu me dis ne me plaît pas, je te congèle intégralement !

L’intéressé pleurait en raison de la douleur. -Je suis juste venu transmettre cette lettre, je le jure ! C’est ce qu’on m’a dit de faire !

La glace commençait peu à peu à recouvrir son visage, alors qu’un sourire malsain s’esquissait sur le visage du Verseau, et que l’homme paniquait.

-C’est l’entière vérité, je le jure !

-Ça ne me plaît pas.

Et Albane termina sa sinistre besogne, avant de réduire en miettes sa nouvelle statue de glace, sous le regard horrifié de son frère. Quand… Quand est-ce que sa sœur, certes un peu froide mais si gentille, s’était-elle changée en tueuse impitoyable et sans cœur ?

-Je ne te reconnais plus, Albane. Que… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tristan n’aurait pas voulu ça !

-Peu importe mes raisons. Tuer tous ceux qui s’opposent à notre Déesse fait partie de ma mission. Tu ne connaissais pas Tristan comme moi et je ne t’autorise pas à parler en son nom ! Maintenant pars si tu ne veux pas que je m’énerve.

Reculant, Logan décida de retourner dans la maison des Poissons, terrifié par ce que sa sœur était devenue. La perte du Scorpion l’avait laissée plus marquée que ce qu’elle ne voulait bien admettre…

Parcourant la lettre du regard, Albane eut un petit sourire, puis la jeta négligemment avant de quitter son temple et descendre l’escalier sacré. Un sceau se trouvait en bas de la lettre, sceau que le Verseau ne connaissait que trop bien…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre Chevalier d'Or est tombé? Mais qui peut bien être l'expéditeur de la lettre qui semble tant faire plaisir à Albane? Comment a-t-elle pu sombrer à ce point?


	24. Revanche

Enfin… Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se venger. Les morts seraient apaisés, et les voix dans sa tête se tairaient à jamais une fois le cadavre de son adversaire à ses pieds. Avec une froide détermination, le Verseau disparut du Sanctuaire, prête à rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous indiqué dans la lettre. Ayant senti la disparition du Cosmos de sa sœur, Logan se rendit dans la maison du Verseau, où il trouva la lettre par terre. Surpris, il décida d’y jeter un petit coup d’œil. Mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de terreur.

_Retrouve-moi à Uluru, en Australie. Je serai seul. Meng du Tigre._

Paniqué, le Poissons se rendit au palais du Pope. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher Albane de partir !

Le Verseau arriva en Australie rapidement. Quel effet étrange de revenir dans ce pays qui les avaient vu naître, son frère et elle… Mais le temps n’était plus au sentimentalisme. La seule chose qui l’animait, ce feu ardent brûlant dans son âme, c’était sa volonté de venger le Scorpion. Meng paiera, et tous les Youxias avec lui. 

_-Soyez en paix, mes amis. Bientôt, vous serez vengés. Je le jure sur l’Armure d’Or du Verseau._

Peu de temps après, Albane faisait enfin face à son adversaire honni, qui semblait avoir encore gagné en puissance depuis deux ans. Une assurance réelle émanait de lui, et là où certains auraient pu y percevoir de l’arrogance, le Verseau savait qu’il n’en était rien, et que le Tigre serait un formidable adversaire qui lui permettrait de se donner à fond.

-Les mots sont inutiles pour les guerriers que nous sommes. En garde, Albane du Verseau.

Et sans se faire prier, la disciple du Pope se rua à l’attaque. Elle ne pourra pas compter sur ses techniques de glace tant que Meng ne sera pas un minimum affaibli, alors il fallait tout d’abord passer par une lutte purement physique. Tant mieux. Ça lui permettra de se défouler avant de l’achever ! Mais les coups d’Albane étaient brouillons, imprécis, ne manquant certainement pas de force physique mais péchant par l’absence de technique.

-Que t’arrive-t-il, Verseau ? Bats-toi mieux que ça !

Bloquant le poing de l’australienne au creux de sa main, le Tigre lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle instantanément, avant de la projeter avec un coup de pied circulaire retourné. Albane alla rouler loin de son adversaire, furieuse de s’être laissée avoir si facilement. Elle se releva promptement, prête à passer à l’action. Rétractant le poing, elle déchaîna une de ses techniques.

-DIAMOND DUST RAY !

Quelle erreur ! Meng esquiva l’intégralité des rayons lumineux gelés, sans aucun souci, sous le regard éberluée d’Albane. Comment pouvait-il échapper à une technique presque aussi rapide que le Lightning Plasma ?

-Ton Diamond Dust Ray n’est qu’un Lightning Plasma du pauvre, Albane. Non content d’être plus lent, tu as fait l’erreur de l’utiliser contre moi alors que tu t’en étais servi contre Bao il y a deux ans. Et je ne ferais pas avoir par une technique que j’ai déjà vu ! Je suis si déçu… Bao était-elle si faible pour que tu l’aies vaincue si facilement ? Ne serais-tu donc pas un adversaire à mon niveau ? Quel dommage… Laisse-moi te montrer l’écart entre nous : HÛ ZHÂO* !

Du tranchant de la main, Meng porta un coup à la nuque du Verseau, qui sentit une douleur intense, tel une brûlure atroce ! Mais elle avait pourtant érigé une pellicule de glace protectrice par réflexe, ayant pris cette habitude depuis son opposition contre Bao. Comment sa technique avait-elle pu être percée si facilement ?

-Je suis considéré comme le meilleur Youxia en termes de capacités martiales. Ma technique, le Hû Zhâo, en est un parfait exemple ! Je frappe un des points vitaux de mon adversaire pour produire un choc au niveau de la transmission sanguine, augmentant ta température corporelle ! Cela suffisamment pour briser ta pellicule de glace sans souci… Tu ne pourras plus t’en servir !

Albane se massait la nuque pour tenter de refroidir sa température corporelle qui avait grimpé en flèche. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’elle se fasse toucher à nouveau par cette technique !

Au Sanctuaire, c’est un Logan paniqué qui demanda audience au Grand Pope, lui expliquant la situation. Et au fur et à mesure du discours du Poissons, Sadalsuud semblait de plus en plus pensif, avant que Logan ne lui fasse une demande.

-Grand Pope, s’il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir en Australie !

Le chef des armées d’Athéna se leva, puis dépassa le Poissons, surpris par l’attitude du Pope.

-Logan… Pardonne-moi !

Et d’un coup sec de la main, il assomma le gardien de la dernière maison du zodiaque, se rappelant comment Némée avait neutralisé Katie 229 ans auparavant pour l’empêcher de mettre sa vie en danger. Sadalsuud n’allait certainement pas laisser Logan agir inconsciemment alors que c’était son élève qui était en tort ! S’il avait été capable d’apaiser le cœur de sa jeune disciple, cette dernière n’aurait certainement pas agi de manière aussi inconsidérée. Ce n’était plus le Grand Pope qui agissait, mais le maître ! Et si quelqu’un était qualifié pour rattraper son erreur, c’était lui, et personne d’autre. Athéna, alertée, rentra dans la pièce et demanda des explications à son général en chef.

-Déesse, je vous confie Logan, il faut que je m’absente un moment.

-Mais… Où vas-tu ?

-Sauver ma sacripante de disciple !

En Australie, Albane continuait d’encaisser les coups, cherchant à trouver la faille dans la technique de son adversaire. Celui-ci faisait certes augmenter la chaleur corporelle chez elle, mais le Verseau puisait inconsciemment dans son Cosmos pour la maintenir à un niveau standard. Meng continuait son assaut.

-Ça ne sert à rien de lutter ! Tu n’es pas au niveau de Tristan, tu manques de détermination !

À l’entente du prénom de son ami, Albane vit rouge. Personne n’avait le droit de mentionner son nom ainsi, personne ! Se remettant sur pieds, le Verseau se mit en garde, avant de libérer une nouvelle technique.

-KOLTSOV !

Les cercles de glace privèrent Meng de tout mouvement, et plus celui-ci se débattait, plus ceux-ci se resserraient.

-Libère-moi, Verseau ! Où est donc passé ton sens de l’honneur ?

-Honneur ? Tu oses me parler d’honneur alors que tu as laissé Bao utiliser sa saloperie de technique contre Tristan ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ? J’ai accepté de venir t’affronter en duel, mais c’était uniquement pour que personne n’interfère. Si tu étais vraiment un guerrier honorable… Tu auras empêché ta camarade de recourir au Parasitic Duplication !

-Ce n’était pas mon combat ! Et tu auras beau dire, nous restons en guerre ! Je cherche toujours à affronter des guerriers valeureux… Mais je reste avant tout un Youxia de Chiyou. Dans sa grande mansuétude, il m’a permis d’aller t’abattre, alors je ne gâcherais pas cette chance !

Et il brûla son Cosmos, faisant exploser le cercle de glace d’Albane. Incroyable, comment peut-il avoir autant de force ? Mais elle n’eut pas le loisir ni le luxe de réfléchir davantage à cette question : le Tigre était frais, prêt à partir de nouveau à l’attaque.

-Tu ne m’amuses plus ! Je vais donc te révéler mon ultime technique. Je suis né l’année du Tigre de terre, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je porte cette Zhuāngjia. Prépare-toi à subir la colère de la terre ! DIVINE EARTHSTORM !

Meng invoqua des rocs directement à l’aide de son Cosmos, aussi pointus que le plus tranchant des couteaux, et les envoya sur Albane qui s’était mise en garde. Mais peine perdue : les rocs étaient si aiguisés qu’ils percèrent même son Armure d’Or, la faisant saigner abondamment. Elle s’écroula, laissée pour morte. Meng se rapprocha du corps de son adversaire, prêt à l’achever. Finalement, le Verseau n’avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances… Mais elle restait trop dangereuse pour être laissée en vie.

-N’y vois rien de personnel, Albane. Je fais ça pour Chiyou !

Mais alors qu’il allait porter un coup fatal, il sentit la température extérieure baisser de plusieurs dizaines de degrés, et vit le corps de son adversaire s’évaporer. Comment était-ce possible ? Meng regarda autour de lui, réalisant qu’il était entouré de glace. Était-ce là du fait d’Albane ? Il ne pouvait le croire ! Elle était pour ainsi dire quasi morte ! Personne ne pouvait survivre au Divine Earthstorm ! Mais une voix se fit alors entendre, voix que Meng ne reconnut pas.

-J’ai été bien inspiré de relire les vieux rapports de mission de mes prédécesseurs… Merci, Dégel du Verseau !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Patte du tigre" en chinois, traduction pas fiable à 100% donc si je me suis trompé, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.
> 
> La lutte continue entre Albane et Meng! Quelle en sera l'issue et qui est ce mystérieux intervenant, même si y'a pas vraiment de doutes sur son identité?


	25. Freezing Coffin

Un vieil homme en robe était arrivé sur le lieu du combat, ce qui surprit Meng. Qui était-il pour oser interrompre leur combat ? Il transportait le Verseau sous le bras… Était-ce lui qui était à l’origine de la disparition de son adversaire ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, alors que le vieillard lui adressait la parole.

-Désolé de t’avoir donné de faux espoirs, mais je ne pouvais laisser cette sacripante se sacrifier si bêtement.

-Attendez ! Une telle maîtrise ne peut venir que d’une seule personne… Albane n’est pas au niveau de pouvoir créer des réflexions lumineuses grâce à la glace ! Cela ne peut signifier qu’une chose… Vous êtes une légende vivante… L’actuel Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d’Athéna… Sadalsuud du Verseau !

L’intéressé haussa un sourcil d’étonnement. Il semblerait que sa popularité ait franchi les frontières !

-Oui, c’est moi. Je suis flatté que tu me crois si puissant, mais je n’ai fait que reprendre et appliquer la technique de mon prédécesseur Dégel, Chevalier du Verseau au 18ème siècle. Maintenant, tu nous excuseras, mais nous n’avons plus de temps à perdre avec toi. Rentre voir ton Dieu et dis-lui que nous sommes prêts au combat ! FREEZING SHIELD !

L’ex-Verseau érigea un mur de glace que même plusieurs Chevaliers d’Or ne pourraient briser, certes pas aussi solide qu’un Kān ou qu’un Crystal Wall mais largement suffisant pour échapper à leur opposant. Albane reprenait conscience, surprise de voir qui la tenait.

-M… Maître ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je suis venu te ramener au Sanctuaire. Tu as fait suffisamment de bêtises comme ça ! Ton frère doit être mort d’inquiétude.

Mais le Verseau se dégagea de l’emprise du Grand Pope, et roula vers le mur de glace, prête à le briser. Son maître n’avait certainement pas utilisé toute sa puissance pour l’ériger, après tout, il était encore sous Misopethamenos… Chauffant son Cosmos, Albane frappa du poing le Freezing Shield, le détruisant sur le coup, provoquant la surprise de Meng et l’agacement presque colérique chez Sadalsuud. Son intuition avait été bonne ! Le Grand Pope était limité par son état… Nul doute que s’il avait été à pleine puissance, comme lorsqu’il était Chevalier du Verseau en titre, elle aurait été incapable de détruire un mur de glace créé par son maître.

-Que fais-tu, espèce d’idiote ?

La colère se faisait sentir chez le Grand Pope, qui avait usé de son Cosmos alors que son corps ne lui permettait pas de faire tant d’efforts. Et mine de rien, Albane ne put s’empêcher de se sentir un minimum coupable de ses actes. Mais rien n’ébranlerait sa détermination de vaincre Meng et de venger Tristan, pas même les réprimandes de son maître.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, maître… Je fais ça pour lui. Pour le venger. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu’est la douleur de voir mourir sous ses yeux un camarade et d’en être responsable. Alors, laissez-moi tuer Meng, s’il vous plaît.

Imperturbablement, Sadalsuud se releva et se rapprocha de son apprentie. Puis, avec un grand sourire, lui colla une claque monumentale à lui décrocher la mâchoire, qui la sonna brièvement.

-Mon premier amour est morte deux fois devant mes yeux, et c’est moi qui ai dû mettre un terme à sa vie la seconde fois. Mon mari est décédé après m’avoir caché son état pour que la douleur ne m’étreigne pas trop, et tous mes amis à l’exception de Kiki sont morts, bien avant moi et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J’ai perdu mon filleul que je considérais comme un fils après l’avoir envoyé sur une mission que j’aurais dû moi-même accomplir. J’ai vécu plus longtemps que tous les Chevaliers que j’ai connus, et tu oses croire que je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens ? Mais je ne me suis pas laissé consumer par la vengeance. Cesse de te battre pour les morts, Albane, et pense plutôt aux vivants qui attendent des lendemains meilleurs ! L’avenir, les générations futures, l’amour, la paix et la justice… Voilà pourquoi nous luttons ! Et c’est ce qui animait Tristan et Lucy également !

Le Verseau se releva, comme si le discours de son maître avait été un électrochoc. Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle tout ce temps ? Comment pouvait-elle continuer à se prétendre Chevalier d’Athéna, alors qu’elle n’avait fait qu’agir de manière égoïste ?

-Oui… Vous avez raison, maître… Mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de terminer ce combat. Cette fois-ci, je me battrais pour que nous avancions vers la victoire !

Et elle leva les bras en les joignant au-dessus de sa tête, prête à déchaîner son ultime assaut, avant d’être rapidement imitée par le Grand Pope.

-Laisse-moi me joindre à toi pour cette attaque. Es-tu prête ?

-Plus que jamais.

Meng, de son côté, était toujours à genoux au sol. S’il se savait capable de vaincre le Verseau, il était parfaitement conscient que même diminué par le Misopethamenos, le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d’Athéna était d’un tout autre niveau, quasiment un demi-Dieu. Après tout, ce n’était pas pour rien que ce dernier était toujours choisi pour sa vivacité d’esprit et ses capacités de leader parmi les Chevaliers d’Or… Les deux Verseau prirent la pose de l’attaque la plus puissante liée à leur constellation protectrice, prêts à vaincre leur ennemi.

-AURORA…

-EXECUTION !

Le froid polaire envahit alors le champ de bataille, repoussant Meng qui tentait de lutter de son mieux pour résister à l’assaut. Mais il finit emporté par l’assaut conjugué du maître et de l’élève et ne se releva pas. Haletant, Sadalsuud se laissa tomber. Décidément, il était trop vieux pour ces conneries ! Son élève l’aida à se relever, lui demandant si ça irait. Le Pope lui répondit par l’affirmative, et les deux combattants d’Athéna se préparèrent à rentrer au Sanctuaire, lorsqu’ils entendirent une voix.

-Je… N’ai pas… Encore perdu !

Meng ! Comment avait-il pu survivre à une telle attaque ? Son état était certes lamentable, mais il était toujours debout ! Haletant, crachant du sang, il sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide pourpre de sa poche, ce qui provoqua un élan de panique chez Sadalsuud.

-Albane ! Empêche-le de s’en servir !

-D’accord ! DIAMOND DUST RAY !

Le Verseau déchaîna sa technique, mais trop tard : le Tigre avait débouché la fiole et l’avala d’un trait. Son visage se tordit de douleur, alors qu’une immense puissance se libérait dans son Cosmos, et que le pires craintes du Grand Pope se réalisaient.

-Non… C’est ce que je craignais ! La fiole contenait du sang de Chiyou ! Meng l’a avalé… Il est devenu un demi-Dieu !

La Zhuāngjia du Tigre se réparait progressivement, alors que le Cosmos du Youxia ne cessait d’augmenter, bien au-delà de celui de ses adversaires. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, Meng toisa ses opposants.

-La puissance… Est mienne ! Je rechignais à m’en servir, même si mon Dieu m’a fait l’honneur de me confier son sang, car il était persuadé que j’étais le seul capable d’y survivre. Mais je souhaitais me battre honorablement, avec ma propre force ! Vous avez fait l’erreur de vous mettre à deux pour me vaincre… Je ne me laisserais pas avoir une seconde fois ! Voyons un peu ce que je peux faire…

Et il disparut, sans que Sadalsuud ni Albane ne puisse le remarquer. Mais le Grand Pope sentit d’un coup une intense douleur à la nuque, telle une brûlure atroce ! Albane reconnaissait cette technique… C’était le Hû Zhâo ! Comment avait-il pu agir sans se faire voir, alors que tous deux étaient capables de se battre à la vitesse de la lumière ? Il n’y avait qu’une seule solution… Le Tigre avait dépassé cette vitesse !

-Plus rapide encore que la lumière… Splendide ! Vous tuer tous les deux sera un régal ! Et si en plus du Verseau, je ramène la tête du Grand Pope à Chiyou… Notre victoire sera assurée !

Sadalsuud s’effondra, à genoux, s’efforçant de ramener sa température corporelle à son niveau initial. Il fallait qu’il se calme ! Albane, de son côté, était plus déterminée que jamais à vaincre son ennemi qui était tombé si bas.

-J’ai honte de ce que tu es devenu, Meng. Toi qui valorisais l’honneur plus que tout, recourir à un tel artifice pour gagner…

-Silence ! Le temps des mots est révolu, place aux actes ! Tu as échappé au Divine Earthstorm la première fois, mais uniquement grâce à l’intervention de ton maître ! Ça ne se reproduira pas, sois en certaine ! DIVINE EARTHSTORM !

À nouveau, le Youxia du Tigre utilisa sa technique ultime et invoqua ses rocs plus pointus que le plus aiguisé des couteaux, mais il n’avait pas anticipé la réaction du Verseau…

-FREEZING SHIELD !

Le mur de glace fut érigé instantanément, et stoppa l’intégralité de l’assaut de Meng, qui n’en menait pas large.

-Comment peux-tu maîtriser la technique de ton maître ?

-J’ai toujours appris rapidement. Ce bouclier de glace est l’une des meilleures techniques de défense de la Chevalerie, uniquement surpassée par le Kān et le Crystal Wall ! Et maintenant… Il va se refermer sur toi !

Le bouclier se scinda en quatre et commença à encercler Meng, qui cherchait une solution pour y échapper, sous peine de finir congelé. D’un saut prodigieux, sans doute grâce à ses nouvelles capacités divines, il bondit au-dessus du mur d’Albane, prête à faire face à son opposante. Mais il ne la voyait plus ! Seul le Grand Pope était présent… Où avait bien pu passer le Verseau ? Le Tigre sentit alors une présence derrière lui, mais malgré ses nouvelles capacités, n’eut pas le temps de réagir quand Albane lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit chuter au sol.

-Toi… Comment ?

-Je savais que tu ne te ferais pas avoir par le Freezing Shield. J’ai donc anticipé tes actions en masquant mon Cosmos au minimum pour pouvoir te frapper au moment où tu t’y attendrais le moins. Maintenant, affronte à nouveau le froid absolu ! AURORA EXECUTION !

Et le Verseau déchaîna à nouveau sa plus puissante technique, décidée à éliminer le Tigre une bonne fois pour toutes. Une fois son attaque terminée, Albane se précipita sur son maître pour s’enquérir de son état.

-Je vais bien… Même si je dois reconnaître que je n’avais pas ressenti une telle chaleur dans mon corps depuis mon affrontement contre Sartre du Soleil ! Où est Meng ?

Comme si l’énonciation de son nom l’avait invoqué, le Youxia du Tigre fit à nouveau face aux deux Verseau, déterminés à les éliminer au nom de son Dieu.

-Vous ne me vaincrez jamais ! J’ai la puissance de Chiyou à mes côtés !

Sadalsuud n’était pas en état de se battre. Si seulement il était capable de se libérer du Misopethamenos… Albane se releva, l’épaulière droite de son Armure en miettes en raison de l’intensité du combat. Face à un adversaire si puissant… Il n’y avait qu’une solution, et c’est avec un air résigné où pointait un soupçon de détermination que le Verseau posa une unique question à celui qui lui avait tout appris.

-Maître… Si je venais à mourir, est-ce que je retrouverais Tristan de l’autre côté ?

Sadalsuud ferma les yeux, comme s’il était plongé dans une profonde méditation. Le Grand Pope devina ce que sa jeune disciple avait en tête, et il connaissait très bien la réponse. Mais serait-il assez fort pour la dire à la jeune femme ?

-Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Oui. Mais je veux vous l’entendre dire.

Sadalsuud prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole, sans doute ses derniers mots envers son élève.

-Soit. Non, tu ne retrouveras pas Tristan de l’autre côté. Il a vécu vertueusement et a sans doute rejoint Elysion, tandis que de ton côté, tu as enchaîné les crimes et actes barbares depuis deux ans. Tu n’es pas une personne fondamentalement mauvaise, ce qui te permettra sans doute d’échapper au Tartare… Mais ton âme errera éternellement dans la plaine des Asphodèles, sans but.

Albane ferma les yeux, puis eut un petit sourire. Elle savait ce qu’elle avait à faire, à présent.

-Je vois… C’est sans doute mieux ainsi. C’était sympa, ce qu’on a vécu, maître. Mais l’heure des adieux est venue.

Instantanément, Albane ôta son Armure et la mit de force sur le Grand Pope, qui trop affaibli par ce combat ne put rien faire pour protester, à part crier à son élève qu’il refusait de l’abandonner. Mais lorsque cette Armure qu’il avait si longtemps porté l’emmena contre sa volonté au Sanctuaire, il comprit qu’une fois de plus, il avait échoué à protéger un être cher… Le Verseau en titre eut un sourire en coin en voyant le trait de lumière se diriger vers la Grèce.

-Allez, maître. Vous avez un Sanctuaire à protéger.

Albane fit volte-face pour faire à nouveau face à son adversaire, ce demi-Dieu qui avait perdu toute humanité.

-Tu as sauvé le vieux, et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça change ? Tu n’es qu’une minable Chevalier d’Or, une fois que je t’aurais éliminée, nous marcherons sur le Sanctuaire ! Et sans Armure, il n’y a aucune chance que tu obtiennes la victoire !

-Qui a parlé de victoire ? Tout ce que je veux, c’est que tu sois un compagnon… Un compagnon de route pour la mort !

Et à la vitesse de la lumière, elle se déplaça derrière Meng, bloquant ses mouvements d’un Full Nelson et l’immobilisant complètement. Il était incapable de se dégager !

-Lâche-moi, espèce de crétine, lâche-moi !

Mais le Verseau brûlait son Cosmos à un niveau encore insoupçonné, alors qu’une gangue de glace commençait à se former à leurs pieds, prête à les engloutir à jamais, à la grande panique du Youxia du Tigre, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son humanité et sa volonté de se battre avec honneur.

-Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas te suicider ! Où est ton honneur de guerrier ?

Mais Albane ne lui répondit pas, alors que la glace atteignait leur bassin. L’effort se faisait de plus en plus intense, et l’australienne se sentit peu à peu sombrer. Ce qui ne changera rien à la finalité de son attaque, qui ira jusqu’au bout.

_-Les voix… Je ne les entends plus. Les cauchemars… Ils sont enfin terminés. Adieu, maître, Logan… Et toi aussi… Tristan !_

Albane perdit définitivement conscience, alors que la glace continuait de les recouvrir et que Meng tentait toujours de se débattre.

-Albane ! Réfléchis ! Si tu me tues maintenant, ta mort sera vaine ! Nos troupes marcheront quoi qu’il arrive sur le Sanctuaire ! Si tu me laisses partir, je soignerais tes blessures et nous pourrons nous battre à nouveau ! Penses-y ! Albane ?

Se contorsionnant la tête, Meng croisa le regard vide du Verseau, et comprit alors que son bluff ne marcherait pas.

_-Non… Elle est déjà morte !_

Même si son corps ne répondait plus, le Cosmos du Verseau continua son œuvre, et les deux ennemis finirent recouverts intégralement par ce cercueil de glace, qui sera leur dernière demeure. Et si la mort finit par venir chercher Meng, il cessa de penser bien avant. Quant à la disciple de Sadalsuud… Son âme est déjà partie pour un monde meilleur, mais son corps, lui, reposera pour toujours dans le pays qui l’a vu naître. Adieu, valeureuse combattante ! Adieu, Chevalier du Verseau ! Adieu… Albane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas taper s'il vous plaît ;-;


	26. La fin d'une ère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albane s'est enfermée dans un cercueil de glace avec Meng du Tigre... Mais cette action lui a coûté la vie. Fort heureusement, Sadalsuud est sauf! Mais en quel état...
> 
> À partir de maintenant je ne mettrais plus de petites notes sur cette histoire, c'est plus amusant pour les histoires où je publie pas tout d'un coup!
> 
> *Chevalier d'Or du Verseau et premier disciple de Brest dans L'Avènement d'Arès par evno88

Malgré tous ses efforts, Sadalsuud ne put aller à l’encontre de la volonté de l’Armure d’Or du Verseau, comme si une partie du Cosmos d’Albane envahissait encore son Armure et souhaitait le protéger en le renvoyant au Sanctuaire. Avec fracas, il traversa le toit de son palais, faisant sursauter Athéna assise sur son trône qui bien évidemment se précipita sur son Grand Pope.

-Sadalsuud ! Que s’est-il passé ? Pourquoi portes-tu l’Armure d’Or du Verseau ?

Mais le Pope était à genoux, se tenant le cœur comme si ce dernier le brûlait, murmurant péniblement les mots suivants.

-Ma faute… Pas pu l’arrêter…

Il répéta en boucle sa litanie, avant de s’effondrer, inconscient. Il avait fait un malaise cardiaque, sûrement dû au Misopethamenos ! Alerté, Arthur débarqua dans la pièce en même temps que Logan. Par réflexe, le Poissons envoya ses Faithful Roses sur son supérieur pour le guérir, mais si ses blessures s’étaient refermées, il restait inconscient. Mais lorsque l’australien réalisa que le Grand Pope portait l’Armure du Verseau, propriété de sa sœur, la tristesse et la douleur s’emparèrent du cœur de Logan. Son premier réflexe aurait été évidemment de blâmer le Pope de la mort d’Albane, mais il était persuadé que celui-ci avait fait de son mieux. Certes, il ne reconnaissait plus sa sœur depuis deux ans, elle avait profondément changé et pas dans le bon sens du terme… Mais comment pourrait-il se réjouir de sa disparition ? En tant que Chevalier d’Or et protecteur d’Athéna, certes, mais d’abord et avant tout en tant que frère… Albane était la seule famille qui lui restait. Désormais, il était seul… Au moins, sa sœur reposerait sur la terre de leurs ancêtres. Ce n’était qu’une maigre consolation, mais elle permettait à Logan de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir total.

L’Armure du Verseau quitta le corps du Pope avant de se reconstruire sous sa forme totémique devant la maison du Bélier où se trouvait Sheratan. Voyant l’état de la protection, et l’absence de sa propriétaire, c’est amèrement que le Bélier en conclut la mort du Verseau. La seule chose qu’elle espérait, c’est qu’Albane ait au moins pu trouver la paix intérieure et ne soit pas morte consumée par sa haine. Et en hommage à sa mémoire, elle réparerait cette Armure qui avait connu tant de Chevaliers valeureux, dont Albane faisait partie. Elle n’avait pas à rougir de ses actes !

Les Chevaliers d’Or se rassemblèrent par réflexe au 13ème étage, où se trouvaient la Déesse ainsi que le Pope, toujours inconscient, même si un air relativement apaisé se dessinait sur les traits de son visage fatigué. Le Poissons, même s’il était marqué par la douleur, sut alors que le sacrifice de sa sœur n’avait pas été vain, et que Meng du Tigre n’était plus. Lorsqu’ils devront s’opposer une bonne fois pour toutes à Chiyou et ses troupes… Ce sera en situation d’avantage. Un silence pesant qui dura de longues secondes s’installa, avant qu’Athéna ne prenne difficilement la parole.

-Vous savez ce qui s’est passé… Pas vrai ?

Tous hochèrent la tête d’approbation. Quelle tragédie… Athéna fit taire les sanglots de sa voix pour maîtriser la situation.

-La mort d’Albane ne sera pas oubliée, je vous le jure. Nous allons renforcer nos défenses… Et lorsque le moment sera venu, nous annihilerons l’armée de Chiyou. Mais d’abord, pansons nos plaies… Sadalsuud a fait un malaise cardiaque, le Sanctuaire n’a donc plus de Grand Pope pour le moment. Arthur ?

Le Capricorne s’agenouilla immédiatement. -Que désirez-vous, Déesse ?

-Sadalsuud avait une confiance absolue en toi, et je pense qu’il t’aurait désigné comme son successeur une fois parti à la retraite. En attendant qu’il récupère de sa convalescence… Je souhaiterais que tu assumes le rôle de Grand Pope.

Le gréco-français sursauta. Il ne pouvait accepter un tel honneur ! Surtout alors que son père était dans cet état… Il avisa un regard vers sa fiancée et son meilleur ami, qui lui firent un signe de tête d’encouragement, ce qui le motiva. En hommage à son père, en hommage à ses camarades tombés, au nom de leur Déesse… Il lui fallait accepter cet honneur.

-Moi, Arthur, Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne, accepte l’honneur dont vous me jugez digne, Athéna, et espère me montrer à la hauteur de la tâche.

-Je n’en doute pas un seul instant, Arthur. Maintenant, allez vous reposer, mes chers Chevaliers… Vous en avez bien besoin.

Chacun retourna dans son temple pour récupérer des émotions de la journée. Logan s’arrêta dans la maison du Verseau, comme s’il espérait pouvoir sentir la présence d’Albane. Si ça se trouve, ce n’était qu’une mauvaise blague de sa part… Non. Jamais elle n’oserait lui faire un coup pareil. Le Poissons devait se rendre à l’évidence : sa sœur était morte et ne reviendrait pas. L’australien resta de longues minutes à fixer bêtement le mur du temple, avant qu’une présence bien connue ne se manifeste.

-Rentre dans ton temple, Logan. Ta sœur n’aimerait pas te voir comme ça.

Le Poissons se retourna pour faire face au Cancer, qui semblait véritablement inquiet de l’état psychologique de son frère d’armes.

-Va-t’en, El Hadji. J’ai besoin d’être seul.

-Non. Te connaissant, tu vas faire comme ta sœur après la mort de Tristan et te laisser mourir de faim et de sommeil tant que des obsèques n’auront pas été organisées, et c’est hors de question que je te laisse dépérir. Prends ma main.

Mais Logan rejeta la main tendue du sénégalais.

-Je t’ait dit de t’en aller. Maintenant laisse-moi si tu ne veux pas que j’emploie la force.

-Pas de ça avec moi, Logan. Je te ferais bouger que tu le veuilles ou non. Et si la force ne marche pas… Ceci te fera changer d’avis. C’est la première fois que j’utilise cette technique, alors je ne sais pas si ça marchera, mais si c’est la solution pour que tu reprennes tes esprits, je n’hésiterais pas une seule seconde. SEKI SHIKI TENRYŌ HA !

El Hadji claqua des doigts, et Logan se retourna par réflexe, avant de tomber à genoux. Aux côtés du Cancer se trouvait la forme éthérée d’Albane, son âme, ce qui provoqua un hoquet de surprise chez le Poissons.

-A… Albane ? C’est toi ?

_-Oui, mon frère. Je suis désolé que ce soit notre dernière discussion… Je te présente mes excuses pour être partie si inconsciemment pour Uluru, j’étais aveuglée par ma haine et ma tristesse. Mais j’ai trouvé la paix grâce à mon maître, qui serait mort avec moi si je ne l’avais pas sauvé. C’était le minimum que je pouvais faire pour lui, après tous mes actes horribles… Tu vas me pleurer, me regretter, et il te faudra du temps pour aller à nouveau de l’avant, mais je t’en supplie, Logan, ne suis pas le même chemin que moi. Sois heureux, mon frère ! Bats-toi pour les vivants en quête de lendemains meilleurs, et laisse les morts à leur repos ! D’une manière ou d’une autre… Nous serons toujours ensemble. Adieu, Logan…_

L’âme d’Albane s’évapora, alors qu’El Hadji s’écroulait de fatigue. C’était la première fois qu’il utilisait cette technique mise au point par Hakurei de l’Autel au 18ème siècle, et vu l’effort qu’il devait fournir pour matérialiser une seule âme, il n’allait pas s’en resservir tout de suite ! Mais au moins, Logan était apaisé. Il en était persuadé. Le Poissons resta encore quelques instants prostré, mais finit par se relever et à étreindre le Cancer en le remerciant, lui assurant qu’il était plus que jamais déterminé à se battre pour la paix, l’amour et la justice sur Terre. La vengeance ne le consumera pas. Satisfait, El Hadji retourna vers son temple, certain que tout irait pour le mieux à l’avenir.

Sheratan et Aldébaran se trouvaient dans la maison du Bélier, alors que l’atlante apportait les dernières touches à la réparation de l’Armure d’Or du Verseau. Cette pauvre Armure avait tant vu… Sheratan pouvait le sentir dans son esprit. C’est avec beaucoup de fierté que Verseau parlait de ses porteurs, que ce soit Krest, Aquillo*, Dégel, Camus, Sadalsuud ou Albane. Aldébaran reprenait des forces, ayant donné son sang pour permettre à sa femme de réparer l’Armure du Verseau. Si seulement elle avait pu faire davantage connaissance avec Albane… Mais ces regrets ne la mènerait nulle part, alors il était inutile de s’appesantir dessus. À l’instant même où Sheratan apportait la touche finale à sa réparation, le bruit caractéristique de la téléportation se fit entendre, laissant place au maître du Bélier.

-Maître Ophélie ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-S’il te plaît, Sheratan, viens avec Aldébaran à Jamir. Kiki est souffrant et souhaite vous voir.

Ni une ni deux, le Bélier et le Taureau se préparèrent pour être téléportées. S’il vous plaît, que Kiki ne meure pas le même jour qu’Albane… Elles arrivèrent peu de temps après à Jamir, et rejoignirent la maîtresse des lieux vers la tour de Kiki. Ce dernier était bien mal en point, et son état faisait peine à voir. Pris d’une quinte de toux, le vieux Bélier eut un regard attendri pour ses deux élèves et sa belle-fille.

-J’ai l’air si vieux, pour vos jeunes yeux ? Vous savez, quand comme moi vous aurez 250 ans, vous serez moins en forme. Mais vous ne devez pas me pleurer, ni me regretter. La mort fait partie de la vie. J’ai bien vécu, et je vais bientôt retrouver tous mes amis qui nous ont quitté. Ophélie, Sheratan… Une fois que je serais parti, vous serez les dernières dépositaires du savoir des Atlantes. Un immense pouvoir repose entre vos mains, de même que mille générations vivent à travers vous. Aldébaran… Me laisseras-tu t’appeler par ton vrai prénom, une dernière fois ?

Le Taureau acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Ce prénom l’avait tant fait souffrir, au point de le renier pour prendre celui de l’étoile majeure de sa constellation protectrice… Mais elle pouvait bien faire un écart pour Kiki.

-Merci, Keiko… Ta vie n’a pas été facile, avant que tu ne deviennes Chevalier d’Or. Je me rappelle encore du jour où Ophélie t’a recueillie… Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenue, même si j’ai été un bien piètre maître et que tu aurais davantage progressé avec un tuteur de ton signe… Quoi qu’il arrive, à l’avenir, ne perds jamais ta joie de vivre, mon amie. Sois heureuse avec Sheratan, c’est tout ce que je demande.

Allongé dans son lit, le vieux Bélier se glissa encore davantage sous sa couverture, et ferma les yeux paisiblement.

-Je vais me reposer, à présent. Juste un petit peu…

Ce furent les derniers mots de Kiki, Chevalier d’Or du Bélier. Lorsqu’il ferma les yeux, son corps disparut, sans un bruit, laissant juste place à une couchette vide. Désormais, il ne faisait plus qu’un avec le Cosmos. Sheratan et Aldébaran pleurèrent longuement l’une contre l’autre, exprimant leur tristesse suite au départ d’un maître, d’un ami, d’un père. C’était la fin d’une ère pour la Chevalerie d’Athéna.


	27. Ceux qu'on ne pensait plus revoir

5 ANS PLUS TARD

Il y avait foule aujourd’hui, au cimetière du Sanctuaire. Sheratan, Aldébaran, Julia, El Hadji, Algieda, Arthur et Logan se tenaient devant les dernières demeures des trois Chevaliers d’Or qui les avaient quittés ces sept dernières années. Tristan du Scorpion. Lucy du Sagittaire. Albane du Verseau. De véritables Chevaliers d’Or, de véritables protecteurs d’Athéna. Mais même leur puissance colossale ne les rendait pas immortels. Julia prit la main d’Algieda, ayant enfin fait son deuil du Sagittaire et accepté que ce n’était pas sa faute si Lucy était morte. Et si l’italienne craignait que le Lion ne veuille plus jamais lui adresser la parole, c’était faux : au contraire, Algieda n’eut de cesse de multiplier les signes montrant qu’elle ne tenait pas Julia responsable de l’incident d’Asgard. Logan, lui, méditait devant les tombes de Tristan et Albane. Il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient cessés de se mettre sur la gueule, mais ils étaient devenus de proches amis, et étaient morts en véritables protecteurs d’Athéna. Et la seule chose que le Poissons pouvait espérer, c’est qu’ils soient tous deux en paix, à présent…

La vie n’avait guère évolué, au Sanctuaire : Athéna grandissait, et la petite fille un peu timide et renfermée était devenue une jeune femme mature et pleine d’assurance. Sadalsuud, quant à lui, avait finalement récupéré de son AVC et avait repris la place de Grand Pope, félicitant son fils d’avoir si bien géré le Sanctuaire en son absence. Aucune attaque n’avait été à déplorer, ni aucune perte de Chevalier, qu’ils soient Bronze, Argent ou Or. Aucun péril, qu’il s’agisse d’Asgard, de Poséidon, des Enfers… Bien évidemment, des missions furent données, mais aucun danger du niveau de Loki ou de Chiyou ne se manifesta. Ce dernier semblait d’ailleurs s’être calmé, sans doute refroidi par la défaite de son plus puissant combattant, mort des mains du Verseau. Et Arthur n’avait certainement pas l’intention de partir en guerre ouverte si les chinois n’attaquaient pas ! Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… Pour l’instant, en tout cas.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sadalsuud convoqua les Chevaliers d’Or en poste afin de faire un petit point. Et si le Pope pouvait toujours faire appel à son Cosmos, ce qui avait limité les conséquences de son accident, le bas de son corps était paralysé, l’obligeant à rester en fauteuil roulant. Fort heureusement, il pouvait s’en accommoder facilement : Deneb avait suivi une formation d’aide-soignant durant son adolescence, et Sadalsuud avait relu toutes les notes que son filleul avait prises durant son apprentissage. Le Grand Pope prit la parole.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir, mes petits. Vous avez fait du bon travail pendant mon absence, et je suis fier de voir comme vous avez grandi et gagné en maturité. Je pense que vous n’avez plus besoin de moi, c’est pourquoi je pense bientôt abandonner ma charge de Grand Pope et désigner mon successeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j’en ai discuté avec la Déesse. Je rendrais publique ma décision dans une semaine.

Abderrahim intervint. -Sauf votre respect, nous savons que seul Arthur est apte à prendre votre succession, Grand Pope. Il l’a déjà prouvé en vous remplaçant à la demande d’Athéna après votre accident, et a excellé à la tâche. À mon humble avis, il n’est pas nécessaire d’attendre une semaine pour l’annoncer.

-Il suffit. Je n’ai pas encore pris ma décision, en effet, j’estime que trois d’entre vous sont aptes à diriger le Sanctuaire et prendre ma succession. Je ne dirais pas de qui il s’agit pour ne pas risquer des tensions entre vous : même si je sais que vous êtes l’une des générations de Chevaliers d’Or les plus soudées qui soient, vous n’êtes pas à l’abri des sentiments humains que sont la jalousie et l’ambition. Sur ce, je n’avais plus rien à vous dire, vous pouvez retourner dans vos temples.

La Garde d’Or obtempéra, n’ayant jamais vu le Grand Pope aussi agacé. Sadalsuud resta seul avec Athéna, qui ne comprenait pas son Pope.

-Pourquoi leur avoir menti, Sadalsuud ? Notre choix a déjà été fait : Arthur est destiné à être le nouveau Grand Pope, il a parfaitement rempli cette fonction pendant ta convalescence. Il a également la confiance de ses camarades, alors pourquoi avoir menti aux Chevaliers d’Or et affirmer que tu prendras ta décision dans une semaine ?

-Je souhaite les tester, Déesse. Arthur sera un excellent Pope, à n’en pas douter, mais il doit s’en convaincre lui-même. De plus… J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. J’ai la sensation qu’une immense bataille nous attend, plus importante encore que tout ce que nous avons pu vivre jusqu’à présent. Annoncer maintenant ma retraite risquerait de provoquer un vent de panique sur le Sanctuaire, et c’est une situation que je préfèrerais éviter.

-Très bien. Je ne suis pas entièrement d’accord avec toi, mais je respecte ton choix. Prions pour que l’avenir terrible que tu sembles redouter ne se produise pas…

Dans la maison du Capricorne, Arthur méditait pour se détendre. Il était non seulement stressé pour l’annonce du nouveau Grand Pope, ce serait mentir que d’affirmer le contraire… Mais ce qui l’inquiétait le plus, c’était l’état de santé de son père, qui s’aggravait de plus en plus. Cela tenait déjà du miracle qu’il soit encore en vie aujourd’hui… Et chaque jour, le Capricorne remerciait la Déesse d’accorder un sursis à Sadalsuud. Il ne sentit pas immédiatement une présence familière se glisser derrière lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, mon cœur.

Le gréco-français se retourna et croisa le regard améthyste du Gémeaux qui était venue le voir. Et instantanément, Arthur se sentit apaisé, sachant qu’il pourrait confier ses peines et doutes à Julia.

-J’ai… J’ai peur, Julia. Peur de ce que l’avenir nous réserve. Je ne veux pas être orgueilleux, mais je sais que je fais partie des trois nominés à la succession du Pope. Et si je suis nommé, je sais que je ne suis pas prêt à assumer une telle tâche, que je mènerais le Sanctuaire à la ruine. Je n’ai même pas d’apprenti pour prendre ma succession comme Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne et serais obligé de cumuler les deux postes. Mon père a souffert d’une telle responsabilité, et même s’il a été un grand dirigeant, je sais qu’il a été malheureux, faisant passer son devoir avant son bonheur personnel. S’il choisit de partir à la retraite… Je crains qu’il ne puisse en profiter. Son état de santé s’aggrave de plus en plus, et il n’en a plus pour longtemps. Je sais qu’il a bien vécu… Mais je ne suis pas prêt à vivre sans lui.

L’italienne raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de son fiancé, et continua de le câliner, consciente qu’il avait besoin d’affection en cette période difficile. Et puis, vu comme il l’avait aidé à aller de l’avant après la mort de Lucy, c’était la moindre des choses. Malgré son côté distant et sa solitude pendant les entraînements, le Capricorne était l’une des personnes les plus passionnées et chaleureuses qu’elle connaissait. Et Julia savait que l’amour qu’Arthur et elle éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre était ce qui les faisait avancer. Julia était le vent qui poussait Arthur, et le Capricorne l’épée aux côtés du Gémeaux. Tant qu’ils seraient ensemble… Tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Tu n’as pas à porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Même si tu es désigné comme nouveau Grand Pope, nous serons toujours à tes côtés pour te soutenir, que ce soit moi, Algieda, El Hadji ou les autres Chevaliers d’Or. Le Pope, ton père, a bien vécu, et même si comme toi il a parfois du mal à exprimer ses émotions, il t’aime comme un fils bien qu’aucun lien de sang ne vous unisse. Je pense qu’il est inutile de s’encombrer la tête avec de tels émotions négatives. Prends-moi dans tes bras, comme quand nous avions 22 ans… Et oublions un peu nos soucis.

Arthur prit Julia dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, apaisé dans les bras de la jeune femme. L’italienne enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son torse, proposant au gréco-français de mettre un petit peu de musique pour se détendre, ce qu’il accepta. D’humeur romantique, les deux tourtereaux jetèrent leur dévolu sur _Ti amo_ par Umberto Tozzi.Ils dansèrent silencieusement, profitant de l’instant. Si seulement cela pouvait durer éternellement… À la fin de la chanson, ils échangèrent une dernière étreinte et un baiser fugace, avant que le Gémeaux ne retourne dans son temple.

Six jours passèrent, et malgré la discrétion dont Sadalsuud et la Déesse avaient fait preuve, le bruit avait fini par courir que le Grand Pope annoncerait sous peu son successeur. Les mêmes noms revenaient fréquemment : Arthur, El Hadji, Sheratan, Abderrahim, Aldébaran… Mais les principaux concernés n’y accordaient pas la moindre importance : ce qui était le plus important, c’était l’état de santé du Pope. Peu importe son successeur : les Chevaliers d’Or avaient été si longtemps sous ses ordres qu’ils n’étaient pas prêts à le perdre. La soirée commença, et les gardiens des maisons du zodiaque retournèrent dans leurs temples pour les garder. Au 13ème étage, le Pope se reposait, prêt à rendre publique sa décision le lendemain. Arthur serait un grand dirigeant pour le Sanctuaire, bien plus que lui-même ne l’avait jamais été. Sadalsuud en était persuadé.

De son côté, Athéna ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que l’ex-Verseau se blâmait inutilement. Ce n’est pas pour rien que sa précédente réincarnation l’avait choisi comme Grand Pope ! Mais Sadalsuud avait tant vécu qu’il avait bien mérité un peu de repos. Le Pope s’assoupissait, et sombra bientôt dans le sommeil. La Déesse de la guerre eut un sourire attendri pour ce vieil ami qui avait si longtemps attendu son retour et avait tout donné pour elle. Il semblait apaisé, comme si ces siècles de douleur et de tristesse disparaissaient. Mais soudain, le visage de Sadalsuud s’assombrit, et il se réveilla en sursaut, comme pris d’un affreux cauchemar. Le Pope tourna le regard vers son Armure d’Or, qui était restée auprès de lui depuis le sacrifice d’Albane et avait commencé à briller intensément, comme si elle cherchait à l’avertir d’un danger imminent. Et lorsqu’il sentit plusieurs Cosmos qu’il ne pensait plus jamais revoir, Sadalsuud comprit que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Il se rapprocha de sa Déesse, une terreur véritable se lisant sur son visage.

-Que se passe-t-il, Sadalsuud ?

-Mes pires craintes se réalisent. Quoi qu’il arrive, Athéna, ne sortez pas de ce palais !

Au premier étage, neuf silhouettes encapuchonnées se tenaient devant la maison du Bélier, gardée par Sheratan qui avait eu la présence d’esprit de rester éveillée.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et à vrai dire je m’en moque. Repartez d’où vous venez si vous ne voulez pas que j’utilise la force. Au prochain pas de votre part, je ne pourrais plus garantir votre sécurité.

L’une des silhouettes s’avança, et ôta sa capuche, laissant paraître les traits d’un jeune homme si ressemblant à Arthur, si l’on faisait exception de sa chevelure rousse et de ses yeux bleus comme la mer bordant le Sanctuaire. Une peur panique s’empara alors de Sheratan. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être eux ! L’homme prit la parole.

-Allons, tu n’oserais pas faire ça… Après tout, nous sommes de la famille.

La terreur grandit alors chez le Bélier, alors que les huit autres silhouettes enlevaient leur capuches, donnant sur des visages que Sheratan connaissait bien pour avoir observé leurs photos dans les archives du Pope. C’était absolument impossible qu’ils soient présents devant elle aujourd’hui !

-Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ? Tu vas finir par avaler une mouche ! Si tes compagnons d’armes sont aussi impressionnables que toi, notre avancée pour prendre la tête d’Athéna sera rapide !

Cristiano du Taureau. Callux des Gémeaux. Gianfranco du Cancer. Némée du Lion. Sarina de la Vierge. Ryûjin de la Balance. Katie du Scorpion. Natassia du Capricorne. Daphné des Poissons. Presque tous les Chevaliers d’Or de l’époque du Grand Pope étaient de retour à la vie ! C’était impossible ! Comme si elle avait perçu la détresse du Bélier, Katie s’avança, le sourire made in Scorpion collé aux lèvres.

-Je pense que tu comprendras mieux avec ça.

Et comme une seule personne, les neuf ex-Chevaliers d’Or ôtèrent leurs capes, dévoilant des protections noires comme la nuit mais si semblables à leurs Armures d’Or…


	28. Le Taureau contre le Duo de Choc

Sheratan eut un gémissement plaintif dont émanait une tristesse infinie. Elle refusait de croire ce qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas être des traîtres ! Pas eux !

-Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois ! Le Grand Pope ne tarissait pas d’éloges à votre sujet… Et vous revenez à la vie pour prendre la vie de notre Déesse ? Vous avez été des modèles pour de nombreux Chevaliers, ici au Sanctuaire… Je refuse d’accepter le fait que vous soyez tombés si bas ! Au service d’Hadès, qui plus est ! Je suppose qu’il vous a promis la vie éternelle ? Bande d’idiots… Jamais il ne tiendra cette promesse, vos prédécesseurs avant vous en ont fait l’amère expérience ! Hadès a rompu un accord divin juré sur le Styx… Il le paiera de sa vie ! 

Némée s’avança, une moue amusée sur son visage. -Super, t’as compris pourquoi on était là, pas besoin de l’expliquer. Tu nous laisses passer, maintenant ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas que je vous serve d’escorte tant qu’on y est ? Tant que je serais vivante, aucun de vous ne passera ! STARDUST REVOLUTION !

Sans attendre, l’atlante déchaîna la poussière d’étoiles sur ses adversaires. Pas question d’en laisser passer un seul ! Mais son attaque se révéla inefficace, ses neuf opposants l’esquivant sans souci.

-Mais… Comment ?

-Petite idiote. C’était l’attaque favorite de Kiki, alors nous savons parfaitement comment la contrer. As-tu oublié qu’une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier ?

C’était Sarina de la Vierge qui venait de parler. Celle qu’on considérait comme la plus proche des Dieux… Mais déjà s’avançaient le Taureau et la Balance, déterminés à en finir avec le Bélier.

-Tu n’es clairement pas au niveau de notre ami. Encaisse maintenant la charge d’un Taureau déchaîné ! GREAT HORN !

Sans bouger, ou en tout cas c’est la sensation que Sheratan eut, Cristiano libéra toute la puissance de son attaque inspirée par le Iaidō. Mais il avait choisi le mauvais adversaire… Avec une aisance déconcertante, Sheratan esquiva l’assaut, habituée à cette technique.

-Impossible ! Personne ne peut éviter le Great Horn si facilement !

-Pour citer Sarina, une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier ! Ma femme, Aldébaran, est l’actuelle Chevalier d’Or du Taureau… Alors laisse-moi te dire que je connais toutes tes techniques, Cristiano ! Tu ne me vaincras jamais !

Nullement impressionné, Ryûjin s’avança. -Oh, vraiment ? Tu me sembles bien sûre de toi, Bélier… Voyons-voir si tu pourras résister à ça ! ROZAN RYŪHISHŌ !

-CRYSTAL WALL !

Le dragon étincelant jaillissant du poing de la Balance alla s’écraser sur la défense parfaite de Sheratan, et fut renvoyé à son expéditeur qui fut projeté au loin. Ses compagnons d’armes s’étaient écartés, si bien que lui seul était dans un piteux état.

-Argh… Kiki t’a tout de même bien formée, c’est indéniable…

Sheratan fanfaronnait, consciente qu’aucun des Chevaliers d’Or présents ne seraient capables de surpasser son Crystal Wall.

-Ma technique de défense est inégalée parmi toute la Chevalerie ! Vous pourriez vous y mettre à 100, ce mur ne bougera pas ! Retournez à présent dans le monde des morts que vous n’auriez jamais dû quitter ! STAR- !

Mais le Bélier s’écroula, immobilisée et incapable d’exécuter le moindre geste. Levant les yeux, elle constata que des cercles de Cosmos rouges émanaient du Scorpion renégat. La Restriction !

-Continuez votre route, mes amis, je me charge de retenir Sheratan ! N’oubliez pas que nous n’avons que 12 heures pour ramener la tête d’Athéna à Hadès !

Les renégats avancèrent, au grand désespoir de l’atlante qui ne pouvait faire le moindre geste. Il fallait résister… Rien qu’un peu… Pouvoir bouger et les retenir… Brûlant son Cosmos, Sheratan finit pas se libérer de la Restriction, à la grande surprise de Katie. On ne se défaisait pas de sa technique si facilement ! Le Bélier, haletante, écarta les bras comme si elle défiait quiconque de traverser son temple sans son autorisation.

-Je… Suis… Un Chevalier d’Or ! Tant que je serais debout, personne ne passera !

Elle faisait la fière, mais elle n’en menait pas large, et ne pourrait certainement pas battre neuf adversaires si puissants. Il fallait qu’elle en renvoie au moins un aux Enfers ! Cristiano et Ryûjin lui faisaient de nouveau face, comme mus par la volonté de la vaincre pour laver l’affront dont ils avaient été victimes.

-De bien belles paroles pour une femme bientôt morte. GREAT HORN !

-ROZAN HYAKURYŪHA !

Consciente que le Crystal Wall serait inefficace, Sheratan décida d’utiliser la téléportation pour échapper à l’assaut, ce qui provoqua la colère de ses adversaires.

-Arrête de fuir et bats-toi, sale lâche !

Mais Sheratan se tenait bras en arrière, le regard vide, comme si elle préparait quelque chose. Faisant fi du danger, le Taureau et la Balance se précipitèrent sur elle, déterminés à l’achever, ignorant les avertissements de Gianfranco et Sarina.

-Cristiano ! Ryûjin ! Ne vous approchez pas de Sheratan !

Mais trop tard. L’atlante rouvrit les yeux, et libéra sa technique ultime.

-STARLIGHT EXCTINCTION !

La lumière enveloppa les deux renégats, et les fit disparaître complètement de ce monde. Sheratan restait prostrée, comme épuisée par l’effort. Avait-elle réussie ? Oui… Elle ne sentait plus leurs Cosmos ! Mais cette attaque avait drainée ses dernières forces… Natassia et Daphné fulminaient, prêtes à venger leurs maris et amis, mais Callux s’interposa en riant.

-Allons, mes amies, calmons-nous ! Ce n’est qu’un léger contretemps… Une fois Athéna morte, Hadès nous accordera la vie éternelle et ramènera Cristiano et Ryûjin ! Inutile de s’énerver pour si peu…

L’ex-Gémeaux se tourna vers Sheratan, toujours immobile. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait pas donner plus de force dans ce combat. Callux eut un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je dois te féliciter ! Il n’est pas donné à tout le monde de résister, et encore moins de vaincre deux Chevaliers d’Or ! Mais tes exploits s’arrêteront là. Prépare-toi à errer pour l’éternité, Bélier ! ANOTHER DIMENSION !

Trop exsangue, Sheratan ne put rien faire quand le Gémeaux ouvrit un passage dimensionnel et l’y enferma, la condamnant à une errance éternelle.

_-Aldébaran… Pardonne-moi, mon amour…_

Satisfaits, les ex-Chevaliers d’Or se mirent en route pour la maison suivante, celle du Taureau… Dans son temple, Aldébaran s’était effondrée, pleurant abondamment. Sheratan… Elle était partie, n’ayant rien pu faire contre neuf Chevaliers d’Or en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle garde le premier temple ? Rageuse, la japonaise se jura de venger sa compagne tombée en prenant la vie de l’ex-Gémeaux. Et peu importe l’affection que le Pope éprouvait pour ce dernier.

Déjà, les renégats arrivaient à la maison du Taureau. Sans attendre, mue par la haine, Aldébaran libéra sa technique fétiche.

-GREAT HORN !

Les traîtres ne bougèrent pas, et l’ex-Capricorne s’interposa en tranchant la vague de Cosmos avec Excalibur.

-Quand on veut tuer quelqu’un, il faut se donner à fond. À moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas ? Pitoyable… Il n’y a rien que je ne puisse trancher, et ton attaque ne fait pas exception !

Quelle puissance chez ces renégats ! Avait-elle ne serait-ce qu’une chance de les vaincre ? Oui. Si Sheratan avait réussi à en vaincre deux, c’est qu’ils n’étaient pas invincibles ni invulnérables ! Et même si elle devait mourir, ce serait toujours des adversaires en moins pour les Chevaliers des étages supérieurs. Tant qu’ils n’atteignaient pas Athéna, tout irait bien ! Mais l’ex-Gémeaux s’avançait, prêt à combattre. Parfait, pensa alors Aldébaran. Je vais me venger et vaincre l’un des plus puissants Chevaliers d’Or, ce qui facilitera la tâche de mes amis.

-Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Aldébaran. Si tu ne veux pas nous laisser passer, j’emploierais la force ! Prépare-toi à rejoindre ta femme dans une errance éternelle ! ANOTHER- !

Mais il ne put jamais lancer ta technique, Natassia se plaçant devant lui en levant le bras droit à la verticale, provoquant un pas de recul chez Callux.

-Oh là, doucement avec ce machin !

-Il suffit, Callux. Sheratan a vaincu si facilement Ryûjin… Tu ne m’empêcheras pas de me venger sur sa femme !

-Ne m’oublie pas, Natassia.

Le Poissons s’était avancée, une rose rouge en bouche. -Cristiano a également été vaincu par le Bélier… Et Ryûjin était un bon ami. Nous te ferons payer au centuple ce que Sheratan leur a infligé, Aldébaran ! Continuez votre route, mes amis !

Aldébaran serait bien partie à leur poursuite, mais inutile de s’inquiéter : si Julia avait réussi à mettre en place son piège, les renégats ne franchiront jamais la maison des Gémeaux. Alors elle pouvait bien se permettre de perdre du temps avec le Capricorne et le Poissons !

-Natassia et Daphné, c’est bien ça ? On vous surnomme le « duo de choc » dans les archives du Sanctuaire… J’espère que vous êtes aussi fortes que le raconte le Grand Pope, sinon je vais vite m’ennuyer !

Mais à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu’une bourrasque d’air acéré lui entailla la joue, faisant perler du sang sur le sol de son temple. Même après deux siècles, la lame sacrée de Natassia avait gardé tout son tranchant…

-Ne me parle pas de mon frère ! Si tu te crois si forte, Aldébaran, affronte-moi ! Mais sache que je ne me contenterais pas de t’effleurer la joue la prochaine fois… En garde !

Et la russe partit à l’attaque, enchaînant les assauts que la japonaise évita du mieux possible, consciente que tenter de parer Excalibur était voué à l’échec. Mais Natassia était une opposante formidable… En trois coups de lame, elle entailla l’Armure d’Or du Taureau, qui si elle ne fut pas brisée (ça restait une Armure d’Or !) présenta quelques fissures qui impressionnèrent Aldébaran. Pouvait-elle seulement résister à l’épée sacrée ?

-Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Aldébaran. Meurs, à présent ! EXCALIBUR !

Vite, réfléchir, trouver une idée pour ne pas être tranchée en deux comme un vulgaire saucisson… Mais d’un coup, Aldébaran eut un flashback d’une discussion qu’elle avait eu avec le Grand Pope il y a quelques années…

_-Je ne peux évidemment pas me prononcer sur le passé… Mais des nombreux Chevaliers du Capricorne que j’ai connu, Arthur est celui qui fait le plus corps avec sa lame, et la maîtrise le mieux. Plus que Natassia, qui a porté une Armure Divine, et plus que son maître Amalthée, qui était proche de ce niveau._

Si elle était capable de s’entraîner d’égale à égal avec Arthur… Il n’y avait aucune raison qu’elle perde contre la renégate ! L’ex-Capricorne attaqua verticalement, et le sang coula à flots… Depuis la main de Natassia ! Aldébaran avait bloqué l’assaut entre ses deux mains, comme on attrape un sabre ! Avec un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, le Taureau envoya valser le Capricorne au loin, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

-C’est… C’est impossible ! Comment peux-tu bloquer Excalibur ?

-Ceci est le Shinken Shira-Hadori ! C’est l’une des meilleures techniques des arts martiaux de mon pays, le Japon… Et c’est également grâce à ça que j’ai pu retourner la situation ! Comparé à Arthur, l’actuel Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne… Ton Excalibur est rouillée !

-Silence ! Il n’y a rien que je ne puisse trancher ! Je vais te tuer et aller jusqu’à la maison du Capricorne pour éliminer mon successeur, prouver que j’ai la meilleure lame ! Tu as juste eu de la chance de la bloquer la première fois, c’est tout ! EXCALIBUR !

Mais peine perdue : Aldébaran bloqua à nouveau l’assaut et riposta de la même manière. La japonaise allait repartir à l’attaque lorsqu’elle se sentit soudain envahir par une torpeur intense… Une douce odeur enivrante de roses… De roses ? Oh non ! Elle avait complètement oublié Daphné ! La suédoise eut un regard narquois envers son opposante qui sombrait peu à peu.

-Enivrantes, ces roses, pas vrai ? Allez, Aldébaran, laisse-toi envahir par ces roses enchanteresses et meurs, Taureau !

Déjà, ses yeux étaient inutilisables, et peu à peu ses 4 autres sens ne répondaient plus. Quelle technique redoutable et cruelle… Aldébaran comprit mieux alors pourquoi Logan tenait tellement à développer les Faithful Roses… Mais il fallait résister ! Continuer à aller de l’avant ! Se battre pour l’avenir… Et renvoyer les morts à leur repos éternel qu’ils n’auraient jamais dû quitter ! Daphné se moqua de son adversaire qui s’accrochait si désespérément à la vie.

-Tu es pathétique. Je vais abréger tes souffrances, maintenant. Cette rose blanche est pour toi ! BLOODY ROSE !

La rose la plus fatale du Poissons se ficha dans le cœur du Taureau, qui continuait à faire face, toujours debout. Sa volonté était impressionnante, mais c’était désormais terminé. Personne ne pouvait survivre à la Bloody Rose ! Rejoignant son amie, Daphné l’encouragea à continuer leur route vers la maison des Gémeaux. Aldébaran ne serait plus un souci ! Mais alors que les ex Capricorne et Poissons dépassaient le Taureau, le Cosmos de cette dernière s’embrasa, ce qui provoqua leur surprise. Lentement, elle se retournèrent, pour constater qu’Aldébaran était toujours debout et leur faisait face !

-Comment peux-tu développer ton Cosmos ? Tu devrais être morte !

-Peu importe, nous allons nous assurer que cette fois-ci, tu resteras définitivement à terre !

Sautant, Daphné et Natassia se préparèrent à déchaîner de nouvelles techniques.

-THOUSAND CUTTER !

-PIRHANAN ROSES !

La tempête de lames et les roses destructrices foncèrent à vive allure sur Aldébaran, qui leva les bras et encaissa la pleine puissance de l’assaut, toujours en restant campée sur ses jambes.

-Mais… C’est idiot !

-Arrête, Aldébaran ! Tu ne pourras pas encaisser la puissance d’un tel assaut ! Laisse-toi sagement mourir au lieu de résister inutilement !

Le Cosmos du Taureau ne cessait de s’embraser, atteignant un niveau surprenant, même pour un Chevalier d’Or ! Aldébaran s’adressa à ses adversaires directement via leurs Cosmos.

_-Ce fut une grave erreur de m’ôter les cinq sens, Daphné… Tu aurais mieux fait de recourir à la Bloody Rose dès le début ! Tu dois pourtant le savoir… La perte d’un sens exacerbe tous les autres, y compris les 6ème et 7ème ! Je me suis volontairement laissée toucher par vos assauts, car je sais que je n’aurais pas pu vous vaincre autrement. Désormais, vous allez faire face à l’ultime technique du Taureau, mêlant défense et attaque ! Retournez dans le monde des morts que vous n’auriez jamais dû quitter !_

La peur s’empara de Natassia et Daphné. Comment avaient-elles pu se faire berner à ce point ? Mais Aldébaran rouvrait les yeux, prête pour son dernier assaut.

-GLORIOUS HORN !

Poussant son Cosmos à son paroxysme, le Taureau l’additionna à la puissance de ses adversaires pour leur renvoyer le tout. Terrassés par tant de puissance, Daphné et Natassia s’écrasèrent sur le mur du temple, saignant abondamment. Aldébaran n’en menait pas large, la Bloody Rose prenant peu à peu une teinte écarlate en raison de tout le sang qu’elle avait absorbée. Rampant péniblement, Natassia se rapprocha du Taureau.

-Tu nous as vaincues… Tu es un vrai Chevalier, se battant pour ce qui est juste. Arthur… Mon successeur… A-t-il une maîtrise parfaite de sa lame ?

Aldébaran ne put répondre, mais ce silence semblait être une approbation pour Natassia.

-C’est… C’est parfait. Il sera le plus grand épéiste que le Sanctuaire ait connu. Je peux partir sereinement, à présent…

Imitant son amie, Daphné rampa jusqu’à Aldébaran

-Fé… Félicitations, Aldébaran… Je suis fière de voir que l’Armure de Cristiano est tombée entre de bonnes mains. Notre rôle s’achève ici… Mais je sais que nos compagnons arriveront jusqu’à Athéna. Puisse-t-elle leur pardonner nos actes… J’aurais tant… Aimé… Revoir Logan… Mon… Cher disciple…

Les deux ex-Chevaliers s’écroulèrent, leur nouvelle vie terminée. Aldébaran s’écroula, allongée, incapable de bouger, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres d’avoir triomphé d’adversaires si puissants.

_-Tu… Tu as vu, Sheratan ? J’ai… J’ai gagné… Je vais me reposer un peu, à présent. Juste un petit peu…_

Les cinq renégats restants se stoppèrent durant leur ascension de l’escalier menant au troisième temple, comme s’ils avaient ressentis la seconde mort de leurs camarades tombées.

-Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre, mes amis. Notre mission est la priorité absolue.

-Tu as raison, Callux. Nous arriverons jusqu’à Athéna !

Et ils continuèrent leur ascension vers la maison des Gémeaux…


	29. Le piège de la maison des Gémeaux

Julia se préparait pour l’affrontement qu’elle allait devoir mener. Quatre renégats étaient déjà morts… Mais les restants étaient à un tout autre niveau. Surtout le Gémeaux, le Lion et le Scorpion. Après tout, cette dernière n’avait-elle pas été surnommée « la Déicide » ? L’italienne savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas faire jeu égal avec ces cinq-là en même temps. En revanche… Elle pouvait les retarder autant que possible, peut-être même suffisamment pour que l’éphémère seconde vie qu’Hadès leur avait accordé s’achève aux premières lueurs du soleil. Callux, Gianfranco, Némée, Sarina et Katie étaient déjà là…

-J’ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu réfléchis trop, Sarina. Allez, on y va ! On va pas y passer la nuit !

Ni une ni deux, les ex-Chevaliers d’Or rentrèrent dans l’ex-demeure de Callux…

Aux Enfers, c’était branle-bas le combat : le temps était à nouveau venu de se mesurer aux troupes d’Athéna pour la domination du monde ! Cette trêve honteuse n’avait que trop duré, et il était temps de prendre contrôle de la Terre ! Et si ça se trouve, les Spectres n’auraient même pas à se salir les mains : neuf traîtres au Sanctuaire avaient été envoyés pour prendre la tête d’Athéna, et bien qu’il y a deux siècles les renégats qui étaient revenus à la vie n’avaient en réalité aucune intention de coopérer, ce n’était pas le cas de ces Chevaliers : Hadès les connaissait personnellement pour avoir contribué au sauvetage des Enfers au début du 21ème siècle, et le Seigneur Noir savait que leur désir de revenir à la vie surpassait largement leur fidélité envers Athéna. Les 108 étoiles maléfiques étaient réunies devant leur Seigneur et maître ainsi que son épouse, qui évidemment ne voulait pas rater ça. Hadès se leva, empoigna son épée et la leva vers le ciel.

-Le temps de la revanche est venu, mes chers Spectres ! D’ici 12 heures maximum, les renégats nous auront rapporté la tête de ma nièce. Sans elle pour les diriger, le Sanctuaire et tous ses minables Chevaliers courront à la ruine et la désolation, et la Terre sera nôtre ! Les humains se sont trop longtemps appropriés la surface… Un nouvel Âge d’Or pour les Dieux est venu !

Des cris de joie et de fierté se firent entendre au sein de toute l’armée, à l’exception d’un seul Spectre. Un Juge des Enfers, l’un des plus puissants soldats aux ordres d’Hadès. Déjà, au 18ème siècle, le doute l’avait étreint après sa confrontation contre le très jeune Lion, qui avait été capable de rivaliser avec lui malgré sa puissance divine. Déjà, à cette époque, il avait dû se rebeller contre son Dieu qui n’agissait pas de son plein gré. Mais que pourrait-il faire maintenant, seul contre une armée colossale ? Les troupes d’Hadès se dispersaient dans leurs quartiers, et Rhadamanthe resta seul dans la pièce, avec Hadès et Perséphone.

-Un problème, Juge de la Wyverne ?

S’agenouillant, le Juge assura que non, qu’il n’avait eu qu’un moment d’absence. Mais lorsqu’Hadès fut parti, son épouse saisit le bras de la Wyverne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Retrouve-moi ici dans 10 minutes. L’avenir du monde en dépend.

Dans la maison des Gémeaux, les renégats continuaient d’avancer en courant. Mais plus ils progressaient, plus ils avaient la sensation que leur avancée était vaine, comme s’ils tournaient en rond depuis des heures ! À croire qu’ils étaient sur le terrain d’Olive et Tom… Ils continuèrent leur avancée, et finirent par trouver la sortie… Pour finalement se retrouver à leur point de départ !

-C’est pas cool de la part de ma successeuse d’avoir modifié mon palais ! Ou alors on a vraiment aucun sens de l’orientation…

-Allez, on y retourne !

Et ils reprirent leur route, mais revinrent à nouveau au point de départ. Bien évidemment, Callux connaissait le truc… Et il ne pensait pas que son héritière aurait recours à cette ruse si usée du labyrinthe en ligne droite ! Une seule solution pour stopper les illusions : rompre le contrôle mental chez la personne qui en était à l’origine, Julia. Ordonnant à ses compagnons de s’arrêter, Callux concentra son Cosmos, à la recherche de celui de son héritière. Et lorsqu’elle sentit que son prédécesseur était à sa recherche, l’italienne décida de se dévoiler au grand jour. Le coup du labyrinthe en ligne droite ne marchait pas ? Tant pis ! Elle n’allait certainement pas les laisser passer sans rien faire. Ce serait indigne de son rang de Chevalier d’Or ! Se révélant à ses cinq opposants, le Gémeaux se mit en position de combat, sans prendre la peine de se présenter : le temps des mots était révolu. Son prédécesseur s’avança alors, un air curieux sur le visage.

-C’est donc toi, mon héritière… Je t’imaginais plus grande ! Enfin… On va pas rester à bavarder : en garde, Julia des Gémeaux !

Mais avant même que Callux ne puisse attaquer, Némée s’avança, rétracta le poing et libéra sa technique fétiche.

-LIGHTNING PLASMA !

100 millions de coups en une seconde : même pour Julia, c’était une attaque compliquée à esquiver complètement. Mais après tout, elle s’était déjà entraînée avec Algieda, il lui était donc possible d’esquiver un maximum de rayons lumineux. Instinctivement, Julia évita la grande majorité de l’attaque, mais fut tout de même touchée, et après un vol plané, s’écrasa sur le sol de son temple. Quelle puissance… Elle était même persuadée que le Lion ne s’était pas donné à fond, et voulait juste la tester. Décidément, ces renégats étaient d’un tout autre niveau…

-Minable, minable, minable ! Et tu es censée être l’héritière de Callux ? Quelle honte !

L’intéressé s’interposa. -Allons, ne sois pas trop sévère, Némée. Même Katie ou moi-même avons du mal à résister à ton Lightning Plasma, ne sois pas trop dur avec Julia ! Continuez votre route, mes amis : je vais avoir une petite discussion avec mon héritière.

Gianfranco, Némée, Sarina et Katie dépassèrent Julia, qui ne fit aucun geste pour les en empêcher, son corps toujours sous le choc électrique de l’attaque du Lion. La mise en place du labyrinthe illusoire lui avait demandé une concentration intense, et bien qu’elle ait réussi à les retenir quatre heures, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour les arrêter, à présent. C’était déjà mieux que rien… Ses compagnons pourront vaincre les renégats, et même si les derniers Chevaliers d’Or venaient à tomber, les champs de roses de Logan les empêcheraient de parvenir jusqu’au Pope ou à Athéna. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils revenus ? Il y avait forcément une explication ! Se mettant péniblement sur pieds, Julia fit face à son prédécesseur vêtu de cette version si sombre de son Armure. Pourquoi n’était-il pas parti avec les autres ? Pourquoi était-il resté ? Comme s’il avait saisi les interrogations de la jeune femme, Callux prit la parole.

-Pourquoi suis-je resté, te demandes-tu ? Je ne voulais pas laisser à Némée le plaisir de te vaincre. Tu es mon héritière, et c’est à moi de t’éliminer ! Permets-moi tout de même de te féliciter : moi-même n’ai jamais réussi à maintenir aussi longtemps le labyrinthe illusoire. C’est un fâcheux contretemps… Mais il nous reste encore sept heures pour tuer Athéna et ramener sa tête à Hadès. Même si tous tes compagnons sont à ton niveau, la victoire nous appartiendra. Voyons-voir ce que tu vaux… GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

L’usage de sa plus puissante technique ne voulait dire qu’une chose : il voulait en finir rapidement. Les multiples nano-planètes heurtèrent Julia, qui chuta à nouveau au sol. Ressentait-elle encore le contrecoup de l’attaque de Némée ? Fort heureusement, Callux avait oublié une chose : la Galaxian Explosion était l’ultime technique des Gémeaux, et par conséquent, Julia ne la connaissait que trop bien. L’italienne était persuadée que si son corps n’était pas engourdi par l’attaque du Lion, l’assaut de l’ex-Gémeaux ne lui aurait causé aucun dommage. Gracieusement, Julia se remit sur pieds, à la grande surprise de Callux.

-Mais… Comment ?

-J’attendais plus de mon prédécesseur. Pensais-tu que je succomberais à la Galaxian Explosion, alors qu’il s’agit de ma technique fétiche ? L’inconvénient, c’est que je ne peux pas non plus y recourir… Tu l’éviterais sans souci ! Mais je ne suis pas démunie, tu le verras bien assez tôt !

Sans attendre, Julia se précipita à l’attaque, et colla une droite monumentale à Callux qui n’avait rien vu venir. Il ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce qu’un Chevalier des Gémeaux ait recours à son physique plutôt qu’à ses techniques ! À la rigueur, un Scorpion, pourquoi pas, mais un Gémeaux, non. Crachant une dent, le renégat se mit en garde, prêt à riposter.

-Malgré ton physique qui semble relativement frêle, tu disposes d’une grande force… Sadalsuud m’a toujours reproché de sous-estimer mes adversaires en fonction de leur apparence. Je suppose qu’une fois de plus, il a raison ! Nos techniques sont identiques, et nous faisons jeu égal… Il semblerait qu’une lutte physique soit la seule solution, non ? Mais j’ai plus d’un tour dans mon sac, tu sais ? Goûte donc à cette technique : STARDUST SLAMMER !

Une pluie d’étoiles filantes se dégagea du poing levé de Callux et se précipitèrent sur Julia, qui eut à peine le temps de se mettre en garde pour minimiser au mieux les dégâts subis, mais malgré cela, elle fut envoyée au loin, et de nombreuses blessures parsemèrent son corps.

_-Impossible ! Cette attaque est au moins aussi puissante que la Galaxian Explosion ! Quelle est donc cette technique ? Je ne la connais pas… Comment peut-il s’en servir ?_

L’ex-Gémeaux eut un sourire satisfait devant l’impuissance de son héritière.

-Tu n’as jamais appris cette technique, pas vrai ? Ceci pour une simple et bonne raison : elle n’est pas liée à la constellation des Gémeaux. Il s’agit de la technique ultime des Gardiens de l’Oasis, protecteurs de la Déesse Sekhmet ! Lorsque nous les avons affronté, Taouy, ma sœur jumelle que je croyais morte, l’a utilisée contre moi. J’ai dû malheureusement la tuer, mais je me suis depuis entraîné à maîtriser cette technique. Tant que tu ne parviendras pas à la contrer, je m’en servirais, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que tu meures. Disparais, Julia ! STARDUST SLAMMER !

-ARCH GEMINGA !

Pas le temps de tergiverser : elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser toucher à nouveau par cette technique inédite. Rien ne pouvait traverser l’Arch Geminga ! La pluie d’étoiles filantes se trouva bloquée dans le champ électromagnétique et était désormais neutralisée. Mais Callux eut un sourire en coin, ce qui ne plut pas à Julia. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien avoir en tête ?

-Impressionnant, très impressionnant… Bien que je connaisse cette technique, je ne m’en suis jamais servi, l’Another Dimension et la Galaxian Explosion étant généralement suffisantes pour vaincre n’importe quel ennemi. Tu mérites mon respect, Julia ! Malheureusement… La victoire m’appartient.

D’un claquement de doigts, le renégat fit disparaître l’Arch Geminga contenant le Stardust Slammer. Julia transpirait, qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ? Elle sentit le contrôle sur sa technique se briser, mais aussi la panique s’emparer d’elle. Et lorsqu’un grondement sourd retentit derrière elle, le Gémeaux comprit que son prédécesseur n’avait pas usurpé sa réputation… Une faille dimensionnelle s’ouvrit, et toute la puissance de l’attaque de Callux frappa Julia dans le dos, sans qu’elle ne puisse réagir. Un tel génie tactique… Pas étonnant que le Pope lui ait fréquemment dit qu’il était persuadé que Callux aurait été meilleur que lui à ce poste.

-Je pourrais te tuer, à présent. Mais ce serait vraiment du gâchis… Joins-toi à nous. Une fois que nous aurons vaincu Athéna, tu pourras vivre éternellement, toi et tous ceux qui comptent pour toi. Tu pourras même faire revenir ceux qui ne sont plus ! Je le lis dans ton esprit… Plusieurs personnes chères à ton cœur… Le Lion, le Capricorne, ainsi que ton frère… Et le Sagittaire qui est tombée !

La mention de ces personnes provoqua un déclic chez Julia. Se remettant sur pieds, haletante, elle tint le discours suivant à Callux.

-Jamais. La beauté de la vie tient dans son caractère éphémère. Vivre éternellement… Pour quoi faire ? Le Grand Pope a sacrifié son bonheur pour son devoir, et si tu l’aimais autant que lui-même le dit, tu ne serais pas là aujourd’hui, à tenter de mettre un terme à sa vie et à celle de la Déesse ! Je ne suivrais jamais ce chemin, et si je dois mourir aujourd’hui, qu’il en soit ainsi ! Mais je ne te laisserais jamais passer tant que j’aurais un souffle de vie ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Ça finirait bien par marcher ! Il le fallait ! Mais Callux leva la main et dissipa l’attaque, avant de soupirer.

-Bien évidemment, je m’attendais à une telle réponse… C’est dommage, réellement dommage… Tu es un vrai Chevalier, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Mais si tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous de ton plein gré… Ceci devrait te convaincre ! GENRŌ MAŌ KEN !

Un trait de lumière fin émanant du poing de Callux traversa la tête de Julia, s’attaquant directement à sa psyché. Et alors qu’elle s’écroulait, l’italienne comprit que tout était perdu.

-Cette technique est normalement réservée aux Grands Popes… Comment peux-tu y avoir accès ?

-Idiote. Les Armures ont une légère capacité à retenir les techniques de ses porteurs. Saga s’étant entraîné à la maîtriser car il était persuadé de devenir Pope, je peux y avoir accès ! Mais malgré cela, ceci est une version imparfaite… Tu perdras pied lorsque quelqu’un mourra sous tes yeux, mais en attendant, tu es sous mon contrôle ! Que dirais-tu de te mutiler le bras, pour commencer ?

Malgré tous ses efforts pour résister, Julia ne put qu’obéir aux ordres du renégat. Cette technique légendaire est vraiment terrifiante…

-Brave fille… Maintenant, tu vas m’accompagner et m’aider à éliminer tous ceux qui s’opposeront à nous.

Non, non, elle ne voulait pas faire ça ! Mais elle ne pouvait résister davantage. Se remettant péniblement sur pieds, elle s’apprêta à suivre docilement son prédécesseur. Ils commencèrent à avancer, lorsque soudain un grondement sourd synonyme de l’ouverture d’une faille dimensionnelle se fit entendre, de même qu’une voix qui n’avait pas été entendue depuis plusieurs longues années…

-Il est encore un peu tôt pour abandonner, Julia !


	30. Retrouvailles au crépuscule

Levant la tête, Callux et Julia virent débarquer de la faille dimensionnelle un homme de taille moyenne, à la chevelure rouge flamboyante et aux pupilles de la même couleur. Une Armure endommagée le recouvrait, mais malgré cela, une aura de puissance émanait de lui. Et si la situation n’était pas aussi critique, Julia se serait sans doute précipitée dans ses bras. Après 17 ans… Julius de la Coupe faisait son retour au Sanctuaire !

-Pardonne-moi mon retard, Julia.

Les troupes de Rhadamanthe quittaient les Enfers, prêt à suivre leur général. Ce dernier avait encore en tête la conversation qu’il avait eu avec la Déesse du printemps. Si ce qu’elle lui avait dit était exact… Oui, ça l’était, quel intérêt avait-elle à lui mentir ? Ce qu’il fallait, maintenant, c’était fuir les Enfers avec ses soldats les plus fidèles, tout en priant pour que les renégats réussissent leur mission…

Dans la maison des Gémeaux, Callux toisait le nouveau venu. Il en avait entendu parler… C’était le jumeau aîné de Julia, qui avait toutes les qualités requises pour devenir Chevalier d’Or mais abandonna l’Armure à sa sœur. Il avait été fait Chevalier de la Coupe, mais quitta le Sanctuaire avant de revenir comme traître sous sa personnalité de Téleia. Et depuis 17 longues années, personne ne l’avait revu… Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il revienne maintenant, alors que cette agaçante Gémeaux avait enfin cédé ? Mais alors que le renégat allait partir à l’attaque, il tomba à genoux, alors que les jumeaux lui faisaient face, Julius debout, Julia à genoux en prenant appui sur son poing. Comment avait-elle pu échapper au Genrō Maō Ken ? Péniblement, l’italienne parvint tout de même à articuler quelques mots.

-Tu croyais que j’ignorais l’existence de cette technique ? Elle est réservée au Pope, mais ce dernier n’a jamais eu à s’en servir, tant il imposait le respect. Et comme tu l’as dit, les Armures ont une capacité à se souvenir des techniques de leurs porteurs, ce qui a permis à Kanon des Gémeaux d’utiliser une variante plus faible de cette technique… Que j’ai moi-même appliquée sur toi : le Genrō Ken ! Sachant qu’après mon refus, tu tenterais de me manipuler, j’ai fait en sorte que tout ce que tu vives ne soit qu’une illusion. Et si j’avais été en pleine possession de mes moyens, j’aurais pu te faire vivre une illusion bien plus longue, mais je dois reconnaître que le Stardust Slammer m’a bien affaiblie… Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à combattre…

La jeune femme vomit une flaque de sang, ayant donné toutes ses forces pour résister à l’ultime assaut de son prédécesseur. Julia s’écroula, respirant encore mais bien mal en point. Son frère s’approcha d’elle en lui murmurant les mots suivants.

-Tu as fait du bon travail. Laisse-moi terminer ce combat, d’accord ?

-J’aurais tant… Aimé te protéger…

-Ne te fais pas plus de souci. Repose-toi, Julia.

Et l’aîné fit face au renégat, ce dernier déterminé à vaincre l’aîné après avoir disposé de la cadette.

-Quelqu’un comme toi qui manque tant d’ambition ne mérite pas d’être affronté. Retourne à ton exil et je ne te ferais aucun mal. Par ailleurs, que crois-tu pouvoir faire avec ton Armure d’Argent abîmée ?

Sur le papier, la lutte était inégale : un ex-Chevalier d’Or dans la fleur de l’âge qui aurait pu prétendre au titre de Grand Pope contre un Chevalier d’Argent… Pas super fair-play. Mais ce n’était pas n’importe quel Chevalier d’Argent : il était au niveau d’un Chevalier d’Or !

-Il est vrai que je suis au niveau de ma sœur, peut-être même plus puissant en termes de Cosmos et de capacités martiales… Mais il y a une chose en elle que je n’aurais jamais : cette volonté de se battre pour ce qui lui semble juste, quitte à perdre sa vie dans la manœuvre. Tandis que moi, je n’ai toujours vécu que pour nous deux… Rien d’autre n’avait d’importance. Peut-être peux-tu appeler ça un manque d’ambition. Il est peut-être trop tard pour changer, mais sois certain qu’après tous les efforts fournis par Julia, je ne te laisserais pas passer !

La Coupe se mit en garde, prêt au combat, mais au moment où il allait passer à l’attaque, un évènement qu’il n’avait pas anticipé se produisit : son Armure d’Argent, en miettes, quitta son corps. Pourquoi ? Qu’avait-il donc fait pour ça ? Une lueur étrange venant de Julia attira le regard des deux adversaires. L’Armure d’Or des Gémeaux brillait ! En un éclair, celle-ci se disloqua, quitta le corps de Julia et recouvrit celui de Julius, comme si ce dernier avait été considéré comme digne de la porter dans une situation aussi critique. Toujours face contre terre, Julia eut un petit sourire.

_-Julius… C’est malheureusement là toute l’aide que je puisses t’offrir… Pardonne-moi…_

Et elle s’évanouit, son Cosmos réduit au strict minimum. Un peu surpris, son frère serra le poing, se sentant habité par un pouvoir fantastique. Certes, ce n’est pas l’Armure qui compte, mais celui à l’intérieur… Mais ce serait mentir que d’affirmer qu’il ne se sentait pas désormais égal à son adversaire. Callux eut un sourire narquois.

-J’ai porté cette Armure pendant presque un siècle… Tu penses être capable de t’en montrer digne ?

-Un traître qui me parle de dignité ? Ne me fais pas rire. Julia… Je ne suis pas certain d’être aussi digne que toi, qui as protégé le Sanctuaire pendant toutes ces années, mais je ne gâcherais pas ton cadeau ! C’est à mon tour d’attaquer !

Et il disparut, sans que l’ex-Gémeaux ne puisse le voir. Impossible ! Même si Julius était capable de se mouvoir à la vitesse de la lumière, Callux l’aurait vu ! Ce fut en tout cas les pensées qui traversèrent son esprit alors que son adversaire arrivait derrière lui avant de l’envoyer au loin avec un coup de pied dans le milieu du dos. Sans avoir de nouveau l’opportunité de réagir, Callux se prit un enchaînement de coups qui le laissa au sol. Ça ne pouvait pas être de la téléportation, seule Sheratan en était capable, et même au maximum de sa puissance, elle n’aurait pas été capable d’enchaîner autant de déplacements instantanés d’affilée. Il y avait forcément un truc… Mais quoi ? Voyant son adversaire au sol, Julius fit une pause dans son assaut.

-Qu’est-ce que ça fait, d’être si impuissant ? Je suis sûr que tu as pensé la même chose quand tu as dominé Julia durant votre combat. Je n’ai pas la maîtrise des techniques de ma sœur : je ne m’y suis jamais entraîné, puisque je n’avais pas l’intention de devenir Chevalier d’Or afin de lui laisser cet hommage… Mais j’ai plusieurs techniques de mon cru… Dont celle que tu es en train de subir ! Je ne vais pas te l’expliquer, ce serait complètement stupide : vu ton intelligence, tu saurais la contrer et je perdrais. Je vais plutôt continuer à m’en servir jusqu’à ce que je puisses te renvoyer à ton sommeil éternel !

À nouveau, il disparut, et Callux se fit rouer de coups sans avoir la moindre occasion de réagir. Même s’il le voulait, il n’en avait tout simplement pas le temps… Le temps… Le temps… N’était-ce pas là la clé pour défaire Julius ? De son côté, l’aîné de jumeaux voyait son adversaire agir au ralenti, sachant où il se trouverait dans un instant proche.

_-Ça m’a pris 15 ans… Mais enfin, ma technique marche ! L’Armure de la Coupe possède la faculté de voir le futur… Cela m’a inspiré pour moi-même développer cette attaque : Future Past !* Je peux à loisir arrêter, ralentir ou avancer de 10 secondes dans le temps, me permettant d’adapter ma stratégie selon mon bon vouloir ! J’ai gagné ce combat ! Meurs, Callux !_

Julius arriva une fois de plus derrière l’ex-Gémeaux, prêt à lui porter une ultime attaque. Mais lorsqu’il vit le renégat bouger un doigt, un instant d’hésitation fut fatal à l’italien. Se retournant, Callux cueillit de son poing le ventre de Julius, et lui colla une violente Galaxian Explosion qui l’envoya valser et traverser le mur de la maison des Gémeaux. Le visage ensanglanté, Julius se releva péniblement, mais toujours vaillant. Un détail, toutefois, le chiffonnait : comment son ennemi avait-il pu percer Future Past ? Une faille dans sa technique ? Impossible ! Ne se laissant pas abattre, le Gémeaux tenta une nouvelle fois de stopper le temps. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n’y parvenait plus. Manquait-il tout simplement d’expérience ?

-Ta technique est redoutable, Julius, je dois bien l’admettre. Jouer avec le temps… Quel idiot j’ai été de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Tu te demandes pourquoi tu ne peux plus t’en servir ? Je te répondrais simplement ceci : tu ne peux pas influencer sur le déroulement du temps si celui-ci ne s’écoule plus.

Julius eut un pas de recul, surpris que Callux ait trouvé une parade aussi vite. Alors, son adversaire…

-Je vois que tu as compris. J’ai enfermée la maison des Gémeaux dans une dimension de poche où le temps ne s’écoule pas ! Tes pouvoirs temporels sont donc réduits à néant ! Serais-tu impuissant, sans eux ? Nous allons voir ça… GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Tétanisé, Julius ne fit aucun geste pour éviter l’attaque. Et même s’il la connaissait, il était encore sous le choc de voir que la technique qu’il avait pris plus d’une décennie à peaufiner avait été vaincue si facilement. Douloureusement, il se remit sur pieds, bien décidé à ne pas abandonner. Il avait encore une promesse à tenir envers Julia ! Le soleil brillerait à nouveau sur eux, ils se l’étaient promis ! Quel honneur aurait-il, s’il venait à bafouer cette promesse qui les unissaient, qui lui avait apporté la détermination pour se débarrasser de Téleia et de ne pas sombrer dans la folie ? Aucun ! L’aîné des jumeaux lança une nouvelle attaque.

-MAVROS ERUPTION CRUST !

C’était inutile, il le savait.. Mais il fallait continuer à lutter. Empêcher Callux d’avancer, l’empêcher de le tuer, lui et sa sœur. Continuer à se battre avec honneur… Honneur… Honneur… D’un simple mouvement de main, le renégat encaissa l’attaque et la dispersa. Même pas besoin de recourir à l’Arch Geminga (technique que de tout de façon il ne maîtrisait pas) pour stopper une attaque de puissance terrestre quand lui-même avait la capacité de détruire une galaxie entière.

-J’ai presque pitié de toi, Julius. Si tu n’idolâtrais pas autant ta jumelle et si tu n’en avais pas à ce point rien à foutre de tout, tu aurais été le légitime Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux, et tu aurais été capable de faire jeu égal avec moi. Au lieu de ça, tu t’accroches à un tour de prestidigitateur comme Future Past ou bien utilises une technique à peine suffisante pour tuer un Chevalier d’Argent vétéran. Je te bannirais bien dans une autre dimension comme je l’ai fait avec Sheratan, mais tu finirais par en revenir. Pour te vaincre, je vais donc utiliser tout le Cosmos qui est en moi, et te réduire en cendres afin que tu ne puisses plus m’importuner. Et lorsque ce sera fait, je continuerais mon avancée, et je tuerais tout ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre route vers Athéna, tu en as ma parole !

Tuer tous ceux sur leur route… Non ! Arthur, Julia ! Callux s’était mis en position pour en finir, bras levés et croisés au-dessus de la tête. La Galaxian Explosion ! Mais Julius se mit dans la même position, le regard vide, provoquant un léger amusement chez Callux.

-Je vois. Tu utilises tes dernières forces pour jouer à ce genre de petit jeu puéril ! Mais ce n’est pas en m’attaquant avec une technique d’emprunt que tu pourras me vaincre. Tu aurais pu être unique en ton genre, mais au final, tu n’auras pas su te démarquer de ta sœur !

-Peut-être bien, oui. Mais ça n’a plus d’importance. Julia… Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir ma promesse, mais sois certaine que jusqu’au bout, je te protégerais !

-Tu as été une plaie, Julius. Je vais te tuer ! GALAXIAN…

-…EXPLOSION !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Avenir révolu" en anglais, technique nommée ainsi en hommage au DLC éponyme de Fire Emblem : Awakening


	31. La véritable terreur

Le choc des deux explosions d’ampleur galactique provoqua une épaisse fumée, et les deux attaques résultèrent en la destruction quasi intégrale de la maison des Gémeaux. Puis, le temps reprit son cours, la dimension de poche détruite par la confrontation. La fumée disparut, et les deux adversaires se firent face une dernière fois. La vie avait quitté le regard de Julius qui s’écroula, ses dernières pensées vers sa sœur qu’il n’avait au final pas pu protéger.

_-Tout mon Cosmos… Ça n’a pas suffi… Tout ce que je peux espérer, à présent… C’est que ma dernière attaque pourra l’affaiblir et l’empêcher de se donner à fond… Julia… Finalement, le soleil ne brillera pas à nouveau sur nous… Adieu, ma chère sœur…_

Julius de la Coupe n’était plus. L’Armure d’Or des Gémeaux quitta son corps et recouvrit celui de Julia, qui si elle respirait encore était inconsciente et ne se relevait pas. Callux, de son côté, passa négligemment le doigt sur une petite plaie qu’il avait sur la joue.

-Tous ces efforts pour une simple goutte de sang…

L’aîné n’était plus un problème, désormais. Bien décidé à éliminer la cadette, le renégat s’approcha d’elle, prêt à lui trancher la tête… Mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa. Ce n’était pas la peine de tuer encore davantage. Ces jumeaux Gémeaux avaient réussi l’exploit de vivre paisiblement, sans s’étriper mutuellement… C’était sans doute la première fois depuis le début des Guerres Saintes.

-Tu vivras, Julia des Gémeaux. Je n’ai pas perdu mon honneur au point de tuer un ennemi à terre sans défenses. Je dois bien ça à ton frère… Vous resterez toujours dans un coin de ma mémoire, Julia et Julius. Les jumeaux qui auront ouvert une nouvelle ère pour le Sanctuaire…

Il continua sa route, prêt à rejoindre ses compagnons qui avaient sans doute déjà atteint la maison du Cancer…

Gianfranco, Némée, Sarina et Katie étaient sur place, surpris de trouver le temple vide, mais envahis par une sensation de bien-être… Étrange, quand on savait que la maison du Cancer avait presque toujours été considérée comme l’une des, si ce n’est la plus morbide des maisons du zodiaque. Quelque chose n’allait pas… Normalement, El Hadji, le maître des lieux, était encore en vie ! Pourquoi n’était-il pas présent pour protéger son temple ? Peu importe ! Ça faisait toujours un obstacle en moins. Callux avait survécu à son affrontement contre Julia et ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. La maison suivante était celle du Lion !

Mais alors qu’ils quittaient la quatrième maison zodiacale, les renégats se stoppèrent. Ils auraient juré avoir traversé la sortie du temple.. Mais au lieu de cela, ils se trouvèrent face au Puits des Âmes, au Yomotsu Hirasaka !

-C’est… C’est impossible !

-Nous aurions dû voir quelque chose !

-Ce El Hadji… Il a beau être réputé comme l’être le plus pur du Sanctuaire, il n’en demeure pas moins terrifiant… Un véritable émissaire de la Mort !

-Nous sommes bloqués… On ne pourra pas avancer sans risquer de tomber dans Puits et de retourner aux Enfers !

La panique s’était emparée des quatre Chevaliers d’Or, mais l’ex-Cancer s’avança, un air mesquin collé au visage.

-Bien joué, El Hadji, bien joué… Mais ça ne suffira pas ! SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

Utilisant la technique signature de la constellation du Cancer, Gianfranco fit disparaître Yomotsu Hirasaka du champ de vision de ses compagnons. Pas si puissant que ça, son successeur…

Aux Enfers, Pandore demandait audience à son Dieu, lui affirmant qu’elle n’avait pas confiance en les Chevaliers d’Or renégats. Déjà au 20ème siècle, les soi-disant renégats avaient finalement joué un double jeu et n’avaient aucunement l’intention de trahir Athéna. Alors, de savoir qu’Hadès avait de nouveau fait appel à eux… Le doute s’était emparé d’elle.

-Tes inquiétudes sont infondées, Pandore. Je connais personnellement ces Chevaliers, et ils seraient prêts à tout pour revenir à la vie. Il n’y a pas de souci à se faire : ils nous rapporteront la tête d’Athéna.

Perséphone intervint alors. -Je comprends tes inquiétudes, Pandore. C’est pour cela que j’ai envoyé Rhadamanthe et ses Spectres suivre les Chevaliers d’Or, afin que leur mission soit remplie même s’ils venaient à échouer. Athéna mourra !

Yomotsu Hirasaka disparu, El Hadji n’avait plus le choix : se présentant face aux renégats à la sortie de sa maison, il se mit en garde, prêt à les affronter. Mais Gianfranco s’avança.

-Tu es peut-être très fort, mais tu ne pourras rien faire contre nous cinq : Callux à lui seul a vaincu Julia et Julius. Tu es un homme d’honneur, n’est-ce pas ? Affronte-moi. Tes compagnons sont suffisamment nombreux pour nous arrêter, non ? Je veux savoir à quel point tu as progressé. Après tout… C’est moi qui t’ai tout appris !

Le Cancer eut un pas de recul dû à la surprise. Impossible ! Alors, l’âme éthérée qui lui avait enseigné tout ce qu’il avait à savoir sur le Seki Shiki… C’était Gianfranco ? Jamais il ne pourrait le vaincre ! Mais il lui fallait essayer. Au nom d’Athéna !

-Très bien. Passez, vous autres. C’est une histoire entre mon maître et moi.

Sans se faire prier, Callux, Némée, Sarina et Katie reprirent leur route vers la maison du Lion, laissant les deux Cancer entre eux. Un duel de regards intense s’engagea entre le maître et l’élève, sans qu’aucun d’eux ne dise le moindre mot. Ils se fixèrent longuement avant qu’El Hadji ne prenne la parole.

-Gianfranco… Mon maître… C’est grâce à vous que j’en suis là aujourd’hui, même si je l’ignorais jusqu’à présent. Et je vais vous prouver ma gratitude comme il se doit : en protégeant Athéna de votre traîtrise, et en-Ahhhhhhh !

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, l’ex-Cancer lui ayant envoyé un coup de pied dans la nuque sans crier gare.

-J’en ai rien à secouer de ce que tu me racontes : quand on se bat, on raconte pas sa vie. Tout ce qui m’intéresse, c’est de voir l’étendue de tes progrès ! Par quoi commencer pour te tester… Allez, on va y aller en douceur : ACUBENS !

Et il se jeta jambes en avant, prêt à sectionner en deux son apprenti. C’est ça qu’il appelait « y aller en douceur » ? Quel grand malade ! Mais El Hadji savait comment la contrer. Il avait pu apprendre cette technique, et avait toujours refusé de s’en servir en raison de la nature sadique de celle-ci. S’il devait tuer quelqu’un, il préférait encore que ce soit sans douleur. Les jambes de Gianfranco s’étaient refermées sur ses hanches, et l’ex-Cancer pivota, bien décidé à briser son disciple, au sens propre du terme. Mais ça ne marcha pas !

-Vous avez porté l’Armure d’Or du Cancer pendant plusieurs décennies, et vous êtes étonné de sa résistance ? Acubens serait fatale contre n’importe quel ennemi… Mais vos jambes ne sont pas musclées au point de pouvoir briser une Armure d’Or !

El Hadji colla une mandale avec le creux de sa main dans le menton de Gianfranco pour le repousser, afin de pouvoir souffler un peu. Son maître n’avait quand même pas vraiment espéré le vaincre avec ça… Si ? Essuyant le sang aux commissures de ses lèvres, l’ex-Cancer eut un sourire qui n’augurait rien de bon.

-J’aurais été déçu si tu avais cédé si facilement. Voyons-voir comment tu te débrouilles face à ça ! SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

La technique signature du Cancer se dirigea vers El Hadji, qui ne fit aucun geste pour l’éviter, et l’attaque se dissipa, à la grande surprise de Gianfranco.

-Je me doutais bien que tu trouverais une parade… Mais je dois t’avouer que je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as fait !

-Vous ne m’aurez pas, maître. Je ne suis pas arrogant au point de vous expliquer comment j’ai fait pour survivre ! J’utiliserais bien cette technique contre vous… Mais non content de la connaître, vous serez aussi protégé par votre Surplis. Je ne peux donc pas m’en servir ! Toutefois, je ne suis pas démuni sans l’usage de cette arcane… Vous vouliez savoir si j’ai fait des progrès ? Goûtez donc ça : SEKI SHIKI KISŌEN !

Il ne maîtrisait pas cette technique aussi bien que le Meikai Ha ou le Konsō Ha… Mais il fallait qu’il essaye ! C’était sans doute voué à l’échec… Mais si ça ne fonctionnait pas, rien ne le pourrait ! S’étant protégé du Meikai Ha de son maître avec des esprits environnants, El Hadji riposta en utilisant ces mêmes esprits comme combustible pour se nourrir de l’âme de son maître. Gianfranco devait céder ! L’ex-Cancer ne tenta pas de se protéger, persuadé que son disciple était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal… Mais il changea rapidement d’avis lorsqu’il sentit son corps brûler ! El Hadji maîtrisait-il donc le Kisōen mieux que lui ? L’italo-japonais se ressaisit : il devait réagir, et vite, sous peine d’être complètement incinéré ! Claquant des doigts, Gianfranco fit disparaître les esprits parasites. Soufflant péniblement, il devait reconnaître sa surprise devant le niveau de son élève. Était-il meilleur que lui ? Non, quand même pas. S’il était si fort, il l’aurait tué sans états d’âme. Il lui manquait la volonté d’achever ses adversaires, de se montrer impitoyable ! S’il avait cela… El Hadji serait sans doute le plus redoutable Chevalier du Cancer que le Sanctuaire ait connu.

-Malgré notre retour comme renégats venus attenter à la vie de la Déesse, tu hésites encore à me tuer ? Attends… Ton attaque était réellement à pleine puissance ? Comme c’est décevant… Si tu n’es pas capable de mieux que ça, je préfère en finir moi-même plutôt que de te voir mourir dans la Guerre Sainte à venir. Je vais détruire ton esprit, El Hadji ! SEKI SHIKI AKUMU !*

El Hadji se mit en garde, ignorant absolument tout de cette technique. Le cauchemar du Seki Shiki… Non, jamais entendu parler, et son Armure non plus. Ça ne pouvait être qu’une technique développée aux Enfers par Gianfranco ! Il avait eu le temps d’y réfléchir… Tout devint noir autour d’eux, et un moment, le Cancer ne vit rien. Mais lorsque de nombreuses âmes en peine émergèrent tout autour de lui, il sentit son cœur s’arrêter : chaque esprit avait la forme d’un être décédé qui lui était cher. Ses parents, le chef du village où il était né, Amalthée du Capricorne… Tristan, Lucy et Albane… Mais ils étaient silencieux, sans réaction aucune face au Cancer qui s’époumonait pour obtenir le moindre signe de vie, perdant progressivement le peu de volonté qui lui restait. Son maître avait fouillé dans les tréfonds de son âme pour le faire céder, bafouant toute moralité… Mais il n’était plus temps de se lamenter : son maître était juste trop puissant pour lui… Ce dernier semblait se délecter du malheur de son élève.

-J’ai moi-même subi une variante de cette technique lorsque j’ai affronté le Général de la Peur en 2013… Dis donc, j’ai une bonne mémoire ! Enfin… Le temps est venu de se dire adieu, El Hadji. Tu me manqueras… Tu étais mon meilleur disciple ! SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

Tout était perdu, désormais. Gianfranco était simplement d’un tout autre niveau… Déjà, El Hadji se sentait arriver à Yomotsu Hirasaka. Son Cosmos, amenuisé, ne lui permettrait pas de revenir sur Terre. Plus rien n’empêchait l’ex-Cancer de continuer sa route pour aller prendre la vie de la Déesse, désormais. El Hadji tenta de se relever pour ne pas céder, mais une silhouette se dessina devant lui. Gianfranco ! Était-il venu juste pour le plaisir de le torturer et le jeter dans le Puits des Âmes ? Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur son visage, alors qu’il se rapprochait de son successeur.

-Ici on devrait avoir la paix. Maintenant, tu bouges plus et tu m’écoutes bien !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Cauchemar du Seki Shiki" en japonais, traduction pas fiable à 100% donc si je me suis trompé dites-le moi!


	32. Le duel des Lions

Le renégat saisit alors le visage du sénégalais, qui tenta de se débattre. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, El Hadji cessa de lutter, réalisant que Gianfranco lui partageait des souvenirs ! D’un coup, l’italo-japonais cessa, puis eut un pas de recul, comme si l’effort fourni avait été intense. Le Cancer fixa son maître dans les yeux. Est-ce que c’était vrai ? Oui, ça l’était, l’esprit ne peut pas mentir ! Gianfranco s’écroula, comme pris de douleurs intenses. Son corps partait peu à peu en poussière, au grand effroi d’El Hadji. Gianfranco ne méritait pas ça !

-Ah… Il semblerait qu’Hadès n’ait pas trop aimé mes divulgations… Ma mission s’arrête là, mais je sais que mes amis arriveront au bout. En tout cas, je suis fier de voir que mon Armure a choisi un être aussi valeureux que toi comme mon successeur. Allez, à plus gamin !

D’un dernier effort, il donna un coup de pied à El Hadji pour l’envoyer dans le portail qui le ramènerait sur Terre. Il devait vivre ! La dernière vision qu’El Hadji eut avant la fermeture du passage, c’est la disparition totale et complète du corps de son maître. À genoux, reprenant son souffle, le Cancer pleura silencieusement, pensant à la douleur que les renégats devaient éprouver en cet instant.

-Gianfranco… Vos compagnons et vous-même avez dû tellement souffrir de cette décision que vous avez prise… Votre mort ne sera pas vaine ! Je protègerai Athéna, comme vous l’avez tous toujours souhaité !

Les derniers renégats atteignaient déjà la maison du Lion gardée par Algieda…

Dans la maison des Gémeaux, Julia reprenait connaissance. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et sa vision était brouillée… Mais Callux n’était plus là. Avait-il été vaincu par Julius ? Péniblement, l’italienne rampa, écrasée sous le poids de son Armure, incapable de brûler son Cosmos tant elle était affaiblie. Avec difficultés, elle arriva jusqu’à son frère, même si elle ne pouvait se défaire d’un mauvais pressentiment. Et lorsque le Gémeaux réalisa qu’elle ne sentait ni Cosmos, ni respiration, l’adrénaline s’empara d’elle. Non, il n’avait pas pu mourir. Pas lui ! Pleurant, Julia se rapprocha de son jumeau, sa moitié, qui avait vécu l’enfer sur Terre pour la protéger. Et au final, la promesse qu’ils s’étaient faite ne sera jamais tenue.

-Julius… Julius, s’il te plaît… Dis quelque chose… Ne… Ne m’abandonne pas… T’avais promis… Julius… Julius… JULIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

Plus rien n’avait d’importance, en cet instant. Les renégats, Athéna, la Guerre Sainte… Tout ce que Julia souhaitait faire à présent, c’était laisser parler son chagrin, pleurer ce frère tombé qui malgré sa nonchalance s’était toujours battu pour ce qui était cher à ses yeux. Ici repose Julius de la Coupe, décédé à l’âge de 32 ans.

Algieda attendait les renégats dans sa maison, assise en tailleur. Elle avait gardé cette habitude de méditer, pour s’apaiser lorsque son esprit était troublé après ces années passées avec Abderrahim et Astrée, à réfléchir sur les grandes questions de ce monde. Pourquoi la vie ? Pourquoi la mort ? Le destin est-il une fatalité à laquelle on ne peut s’échapper ? Les réponses attendraient. La priorité absolue, à présent, c’était de stopper ces renégats pour les empêcher de faire plus de mal. Sheratan et Aldébaran étaient tombées… Et Julia et El Hadji n’étaient pas forcément dans un meilleur état. Pas question que leurs sacrifices soient vains !

Les quatre ex-Chevaliers d’Or étaient rentrés, attendant toujours un éventuel retour de Gianfranco. Mais Sarina savait qu’il ne reviendrait pas, qu’il avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour transmettre la vérité à son disciple. Mais malgré ça… Il leur fallait continuer à avancer, quitte à vaincre tous les Chevaliers d’Or en poste. Lorsqu’ils firent face à Algieda, Némée ne put cacher sa surprise : c’était elle, son héritière ? Une gamine ? Quelle déception… Autant l’éliminer rapidement et continuer leur route sans perdre davantage de temps. Elle semblait profondément endormie, comme si elle n’avait pas remarqué leur présence… Mais alors que les renégats la dépassaient, ils furent tous les quatre frappés par des rayons d’électricité à la vitesse de la lumière. Le Lightning Plasma ! Projetés en l’air, les renégats s’écroulèrent bruyamment au sol.

-Pourquoi n’avons-nous rien vu ?

-Elle n’a même pas bougé !

-Cette maîtrise… Nous l’avons clairement sous-estimée !

Némée n’avait rien dit, mais eut un petit sourire. Finalement, son héritière allait peut-être lui offrir un bon combat… Il fut le premier à se remettre debout, car même s’il avait été surpris, le Lightning Plasma était sa technique favorite. Quel comble ce serait, d’être vaincu par cette attaque ! Algieda rouvrit les yeux. Bien évidemment, elle n’avait pu que les affaiblir… Mais c’était déjà ça ! Peut-être son Lightning Plasma n’était-il pas le plus puissant qui soit, mais si cette attaque avait pu grandement affaiblir Julia, aucune raison que de son côté Algieda soit incapable de déstabiliser ses adversaires.

-Impressionnant, gamine, très impressionnant… Si je ne me trompe pas, le seul Lion qui avait été capable d’un tel exploit était notre prédécesseur Ilias, et nombreux sont ceux à l’avoir considéré comme un demi-Dieu…* Es-tu à ce niveau ?

Algieda se releva, nullement impressionnée par le discours de son prédécesseur.

-Je ne sais pas si j’ai le niveau d’Ilias… Et je n’ai certainement pas l’arrogance de me prétendre à un niveau quasi-divin alors que je ne suis qu’une simple mortelle. Mais moi, au moins… Je n’ai pas renoncé à tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux pour une promesse de vie éternelle sans valeur ! Vous me dégoûtez, tous autant que vous êtes ! Je vais épargner au Pope la douleur de vous voir alors que vous êtes tombés si bas, en vous éliminant tous ici et maintenant ! LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Peu importe si elle s’en était déjà servie : à part le Lion, les renégats étaient trop affaiblis pour résister. Mais si les 100 millions de coups frappèrent Callux, Sarina et Katie, Némée les esquiva sans souci, perturbant la concentration d’Algieda. Elle se doutait bien que l’ex-Lion éviterait son assaut, mais aussi facilement… C’était pas prévu !

Le Lion n’eut pas le temps de répéter son assaut lorsque les trois autres renégats se relevèrent, tant elle était sous le choc de voir son prédécesseur si puissant. Il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre ! Mais avant même que la grecque ne puisse recourir une troisième fois au Lightning Plasma, elle se sentit bloquée dans le dos. Tournant la tête, elle réalisa que Némée la retenait, empêchant tout mouvement ! Comment avait-il pu bouger aussi vite ?

-Allez, avancez ! Je vais retenir la gamine le temps que vous arriviez à la maison de la Vierge. Sarina… Je compte sur toi pour ne pas te laisser troubler par ton disciple.

-Tais-toi. Je n’ai pas besoin de tes commentaires désobligeants, j’éliminerais Abderrahim s’il le faut. Allez les amis, on y va.

Et les trois renégats quittèrent la maison du Lion sans se faire prier, tandis qu’Algieda continuait de se débattre de la prise de Némée. Une fois certain que ses compagnons étaient hors de portée de son héritière, il relâcha sa prise, et le Lion fit un salto arrière pour se remettre en position de combat. Rester à distance était la clé pour attaquer de manière optimale ! L’ex-Lion se mit également en garde.

-Allez, montre-moi ce que tu vaux vraiment, gamine. Je suis pas revenu pour me tourner les pouces, alors si tu n’es pas capable de me divertir, je te tuerais.

-Tes menaces ne m’impressionnent pas, Némée. Et sache que j’ai un nom : Algieda.

-J’en ai rien à faire. LIGHTNING BOLT !

Némée propulsa la boule de foudre sur son héritière, cette technique étant plus indiquée pour se débarrasser d’un seul ennemi, tandis que le Lightning Plasma était davantage efficace lorsqu’utilisé sur un grand groupe d’ennemis. Mais Algieda esquiva l’assaut, connaissant par cœur cette technique. Même si elle aurait été capable de la bloquer et d’éventuellement la renvoyer, le jeu n’en valait pas la chandelle : Némée aurait lui-même été en mesure de la contrer. Le Lightning Bolt alla s’écraser sur une colonne et la détruisit sur le coup. Elle avait vraiment bien fait d’esquiver cette attaque !

-Nos techniques sont égales… La seule issue serait-elle le One Thousand War ?

-Crois-tu que j’ai le temps de perdre 1000 jours à t’affronter ? Non… 6 heures, c’est tout ce qu’il nous reste, à mes amis et moi-même, pour arriver jusqu’à Athéna. Je vais recourir à toute ma force, à tout mon Cosmos pour t’éliminer. Tu vas découvrir une technique que ton maître ne t’a pas appris ! LIGHTNING FANG !

L’ex-Lion frappa le sol du poing, parsemant d’éclairs le sol du temple, surprenant Algieda. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette technique ? Elle l’ignorait ! Sautant pour éviter de se faire foudroyer sur place, la grecque s’accrocha à une colonne environnante le temps de réfléchir à une riposte. Némée, de son côté, narguait son héritière.

-Es-tu le Chevalier du Lion, où celui du Singe ? Cette technique a été développée par mon père, Aiolia, ex-Chevalier d’Or du Lion. Je suis surpris que tu ne la maîtrises pas, gamine !

-Je t’ai déjà dit que je m’appelais Algieda. Et c’est vrai, je ne connais pas cette technique, mais tu ne croyais quand même pas que j’allais faire exprès de me laisser toucher ? Je suis prête à donner ma vie pour te vaincre, mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je vais agir de manière inconsidérée !

Prenant appui avec ses pieds sur la colonne, Algieda se propulsa pour arriver derrière son prédécesseur, le plus proche possible de lui, ce qui provoqua un sourire chez Némée : à cette distance, les techniques liées à la constellation du Lion perdaient de leur efficacité. Quoi que son héritière ait en tête, c’était voué à l’échec ! Mais Algieda leva le bras, détendit la main, et s’apprêta à porter un coup avec le tranchant ? Némée eut juste le temps d’entendre la gamine crier le nom de sa technique avant de se prendre un coup dans la nuque.

-LION LEPÍDA !**

Le coup fut chuter le renégat, qui sentit un immense choc électrique parcourir son corps. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette technique ? Même lui qui avait étudié toutes les arcanes liées à la constellation du Lion ne la connaissait pas ! Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une chose… Algieda l’avait inventée elle-même !

-Et là tu vas dire, « Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette technique ? Je ne la connais pas ! »

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette technique ? Je ne la connais pas ! Quoi ??

-Mon maître est Arthur, le Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne ! C’est aussi votre descendant, à Katie et toi… Il m’a tout appris, et c’est le plus grand manieur d’Excalibur que le Sanctuaire ait connu. Ça m’a inspiré pour développer cette technique : Lion Lepída ! À distance, je suis redoutable, mais je manque d’atouts lorsque je dois venir au corps-à-corps. Cette technique me permet de pallier ce défaut ! Je charge mon Cosmos dans le tranchant de ma main pour y décharger de la foudre une fois mon adversaire frappé. On dirait que le combat a tourné à mon avantage, Némée ! Je n’ai aucune pitié pour les renégats et les traîtres, alors prépare-toi à mourir ! LION LEPÍDA !

Algieda repartit à l’attaque, frappant cette fois-ci l’ex-Lion au genou. Celui-ci s’affaissa, mais ne démordit pas, ripostant avec un Lightning Bolt que la grecque esquiva à nouveau sans souci. S’approchant de son prédécesseur, elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise, comme pour assurer sa domination sur lui.

-Tu as fait l’erreur de me sous-estimer en croyant que je n’étais qu’une gamine inoffensive. Cette arrogance sera la cause de ta défaite !

La jeune Lion chargea à nouveau sa main de foudre, prête à lâcher une ultime fois le Lion Lepída sur son ennemi. Mais alors qu’elle allait porter son assaut final, Algieda sentit un choc électrique lui parcourir le dos. Impossible ! Elle relâcha sa prise, permettant à Némée de contre-attaquer. Celui-ci n’avait plus le temps de tergiverser : d’un seul coup de poing, il perfora l’Armure d’Or du Lion et le cœur de son héritière, qui eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant le bras de son ennemi traverser son corps de part en part. D’un coup sec, Némée retira son bras, laissant le cadavre de son héritière tomber avec un bruit sourd au sol. Algieda se sentit peu à peu partir, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu’elle perde si vite. Peut-être n’avait-elle jamais été au niveau du renégat…

_-Pardon, Julia, Arthur… Je n’ai pas été assez forte… Lucy… Attends-moi encore un peu, j’arrive…_

Algieda, Chevalier d’Or du Lion, n’était plus. Soufflant, Némée se remit sur pieds, plus que jamais déterminé à avancer. La mort de son héritière ne devait pas être vaine.

_-Ton Lion Lepída était une technique redoutable. Et si je n’avais pas utilisé une variante en boomerang du Lightning Bolt pour te frapper en traître dans le dos, tu m’aurais certainement vaincu. Ça me fait mal de l’admettre… Mais tu as été bien meilleure que moi, et la véritable héritière de l’Armure d’Or du Lion. Tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur… Algieda._

Au 10ème étage, un homme pleurait silencieusement…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cette théorie sur Ilias (et par extension Sisyphe et Régulus) est de mon amie et modèle @Mema23chan!
> 
> **"Épée du Lion" en grec.


	33. Maître et disciple

Un orage se déclara au Sanctuaire, alors qu’une pluie abondante inondait les marches sacrées. La pluie ruissela sur la statue de la Déesse, donnant l’impression qu’elle pleurait, comme si la perte du plus jeune Chevalier d’Or de cette génération avait été un coup de poignard émotionnel. À l’entrée de la maison de la Vierge, c’est un Abderrahim attristé qui se rendit compte de la mort de sa voisine.

_-Algieda… Si même toi tu as été vaincue, c’est que ces renégats doivent être puissants… Mais je ne me laisserais pas abattre. Tu les as affaibli avec le Lightning Plasma, il est hors de question que ton sacrifice soit vain ! Maître Sarina… Je mentirais en disant que j’espérais que notre rencontre physique se déroule ainsi. Et si je ne suis pas au niveau de quatre Chevaliers d’Or, soyez certaine que vous ne franchirez jamais cette maison que vous avez habitée._

Aux Enfers, le bruit courait que le Seigneur Hadès avait exterminé l’ex-Chevalier du Cancer, qui les avait finalement trahis… Se pourrait-il que les autres Chevaliers d’Or revenus à la vie soient également des agents doubles ? Le Seigneur Noir était persuadé du contraire : Gianfranco avait agi de son propre chef, et avait même pris la peine de se rendre au Yomotsu Hirasaka pour ne pas être espionné. Les autres renégats resteraient fidèles à leur promesse ! Et s’ils venaient à trahir… Ils subiraient le même destin que leur compagnon.

Les quatre renégats arrivèrent devant la maison de la Vierge, où l’algérien les attendait. Sans un mot, il les laissa avancer. Némée et Katie tentèrent de l’attaquer, mais Sarina leur interdit de tenter quoi que ce soit. C’était une histoire entre lui et elle. Abderrahim laissa passer Callux, Némée et Katie, sans un mot. Puis il se retourna et se rendit à nouveau dans sa maison, toujours en silence. Sarina le suivit, et maître et disciple finirent par se faire face dans ce temple que tous deux connaissaient si bien.

-Abderrahim… Non. Je n’ai plus rien à te dire. Bats-toi au maximum de tes capacités.

-Maître Sarina, même si les circonstances ne sont pas celles que j’espérais, je suis heureux de pouvoir vous rencontrer en chair et en os, si je puis m’exprimer ainsi. Nous avons tant discuté pendant des années, avec Shaka, Asmita, Ventado*… Sachez que je me battrais de toutes mes forces, non seulement pour leur rendre hommage, mais aussi pour vous montrer que votre enseignement a été efficace. Préparez-vous !

-Je t’attends, mon cher disciple.

Péniblement, El Hadji quitta la maison du Cancer, déterminé à rejoindre les renégats pour les empêcher de commettre davantage de dégâts et de tuer plus de Chevaliers d’Or. Affaibli par le Akumu et le Meikai Ha, la route était difficile pour le Cancer, mais il atteint finalement la maison du Lion. Et il ne sentait aucun Cosmos… Non, non, Algieda, n’avait pas pu succomber ! En larmes, El Hadji se lamenta longuement de la perte de sa sœur d’armes, mais continua à avancer. Il fallait rattraper les renégats… Les retenir… Leur dire qu’il savait la vérité… Le temps pour pleurer Sheratan, Aldébaran, Julius et Algieda viendrait plus tard. El Hadji n’osait imaginer l’état mental d’Arthur et Julia, qui étaient sans doute bien plus impactés que lui par toutes ces pertes. C’était pour cette raison qu’il lui fallait continuer à avancer !

Abderrahim et Sarina avaient engagé une lutte physique, et semblaient se connaître par cœur : aucun coup n’arriva à destination, soit paré, soit esquivé par l’un ou l’autre des combattants. Après de longues minutes de combat, Sarina et Abderrahim se bloquèrent mutuellement leurs coups de poing, et se trouvèrent bloqués dans la position des One Thousand War.

-Ta détermination ne me surprend guère, Abderrahim. Ça ne m’étonne pas que tu sois prêt à risquer la destruction mutuelle de nos deux corps après une guerre de mille jours pour m’empêcher d’avancer. Mais tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te laisser faire !

Sarina se dégagea de la situation de blocage en faisant une prise de judo sur son héritier, qui alla s’écraser une colonne. Et heureusement qu’il avait une Armure d’Or, sinon la violence du choc lui aurait sûrement brisé la colonne vertébrale. Quelle puissance… Non seulement son maître disposait d’un Cosmos incommensurable, nettement supérieur au sien malgré l’affaiblissement dû au Lightning Plasma d’Algieda, et possédait également des capacités martiales ? Pouvait-il ne serait-ce que faire jeu égal avec elle ?

-J’ai eu le temps d’entraîner mon physique vu le temps que j’ai passé aux Enfers. Je ne peux pas te blâmer de t’être concentré sur tes arcanes, toutefois : après tout, nous autres Chevaliers de la Vierge disposons des techniques parmi les plus redoutables de la Chevalerie. Comme celle-ci… TENMA KŌFUKU !

-KĀN !

Aucune hésitation à avoir : encaisser une attaque de cette envergure lui serait préjudiciable, même s’il la connaissait déjà. La décharge de Cosmos de Sarina s’écrasa sur la barrière quasi parfaite d’Abderrahim, uniquement surpassée par le Crystal Wall. L’algérien abaissa sa barrière, réalisant que son maître avait diminué son Cosmos. Pourquoi ?

-Maître… Vous ne vous êtes pas donnée à fond, n’est-ce pas ? Je sens encore le doute dans votre esprit. Vous n’êtes pas complètement convaincue que vos actions sont justes, et cela se ressent dans votre manière de combattre. Tant mieux, en un sens : ça me permettra de peut-être vous vaincre. Je ne sais pas si cette technique marchera, mais ce sera sans doute la plus adaptée pour vous renvoyer à votre sommeil que vous n’auriez dû jamais quitter. RIKUDŌ RINNE !

Abderrahim prit une position debout, le bras gauche vers le sol et le droit levé, puis projeta une lumière envoyant l’esprit de son maître vers l’un des six mondes de la Métempsychose. S’attaquant directement à l’âme, cette technique semblait toute indiquée pour affronter une revenante !

-Vous connaissez ces six mondes, maître, mais permettez-moi de vous les rappeler : tout d’abord, l’Enfer ! Les pécheurs y sont torturés et punis pour l’éternité. Vient ensuite le monde des Affamés, où ceux qui ont fait preuve d’une grande soif de richesses, d’envie ou d’avidité échouent, et y connaissent une famine éternelle. Le suivant est le monde des bêtes, où règne la loi du plus fort ! En quatrième vient le monde des Asuras, où violence et guerres y sont le quotidien. L’avant-dernier monde est le nôtre, celui des humains, où ne règne ni bien ni mal, juste une indescriptible instabilité. Et enfin, l’ultime monde… Le Nirvana. Pas le groupe que le Pope aime bien, non, un monde céleste, parfait, que l’on considère comme le plus accueillant, mais est en réalité le plus dangereux, car il vous imposera une vigilance constante : la moindre faute, le moindre doute vous enverrait dans l’un des cinq autres mondes.

L’esprit de Sarina voyagea à travers les six mondes, tandis que son corps restait dans la maison de la Vierge. Haletant, Abderrahim eut un pas de recul, comme s’il craignait une contre-attaque de la part de son maître. Mais rien ne se passa. Avait-il réussi ? Était-il parvenu à bannir l’âme de Sarina de ce monde ? Son maître était sûrement tombée au Nirvana… C’est ce qu’elle méritait. C’était une vraie sainte, une véritable Chevalier d’Or d’Athéna ! Encore maintenant, Abderrahim ne s’expliquait pas le retour de cette dernière parmi les renégats. Quelque chose n’allait pas, c’est évident. Se pourrait-il que les ex-Chevaliers d’Or aient une bonne raison de revenir ? La Vierge n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage : Sarina s’était relevée ! Impossible !

-Je suis fière de toi, Abderrahim. De tous les disciples que j’ai formé via mon Armure, tu es sans aucune contestation possible le plus doué, et le plus digne de porter l’Armure d’Or de la Vierge. De là où ils sont, je suis certain que Shaka, Asmita et Ventado pensent la même chose… Mais je ne peux plus reculer. J’espère, qu’un jour… Tu pourras me pardonner, ainsi qu’à mes compagnons. Le recours au Rikudō Rinne m’a permis de mesurer ta détermination, et je n’ai désormais plus aucun doute sur tes capacités. Je vais éliminer tout doute de mon esprit et t’éliminer, pour pouvoir continuer ma route. Prépare-toi à la plus dévastatrice des techniques liée à la constellation de la Vierge ! TENPŌ RININ !

Sarina fit un geste de la main, chassant tout doute de son esprit, lui permettant alors d’augmenter son Cosmos sans interférences. Ce dernier augmentait terriblement, encore davantage comparé au début du combat ! Abderrahim comprit alors mieux pourquoi des 12 Chevaliers d’Or de la génération précédente, Sarina était considérée comme la plus proche des Dieux… Cette dernière n’avait pas terminé son assaut.

-ŌM !

L’usage de ce mantra ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : l’ex-Vierge avait l’intention d’en finir. Brûlant son Cosmos à son paroxysme, Sarina rouvrit les yeux, prête à lâcher son ultime technique.

-TENBU HŌRIN !

Instantanément, Abderrahim perdit ses 5 sens. Il avait encore la possibilité de penser et d’utiliser son Cosmos, et il était probable que son 8ème sens n’ait pas été détruit, mais son toucher, son odorat, sa vue, son goût et son audition avaient été réduits à néant. Le Tenbu Hōrin était véritablement une arcane terrifiante… Mêlant attaque et défense, empêchant la cible de s’enfuir, de se protéger ou de contre-attaquer, c’était la technique parfaite ! Nul adversaire de Sarina n’en avait réchappé… Et Abderrahim ne ferait pas exception. Il s’écroula, sans vie, alors que son maître récupérait de l’assaut.

-C’est fini, Abderrahim. Même toi, tu n’es pas capable de résister à une attaque reposant sur la vérité de l’Univers, et qui possède l’harmonie parfaite. Adieu, mon cher disciple…

Sarina s’apprêta alors à quitter la maison de la Vierge. Ou plutôt essaya, car elle ne put faire trois pas avant de ressentir le Cosmos de son apprenti. Se retournant par réflexe, la renégate ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise en voyant que son héritier était debout !

-Impossible ! Comment peux-tu être encore debout ? Ne serait-ce que pure volonté ?

_-Vous avez tout compris, maître. Je sais que je ne peux pas vous vaincre. Je ne le pourrais jamais. Ce que je peux faire, en revanche… C’est vous emmener avec moi dans mon dernier voyage. TENBU HŌRIN !_

La Vierge déchaîna l’ultime technique de sa constellation protectrice, et ôta peu à peu les cinq sens de son maître, qui ne parvint pas à se défendre. Quelle détermination, quelle volonté chez son élève… Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire toute la vérité… Non, ça ne servait à rien : elle finirait comme Gianfranco. El Hadji finirait certainement par rejoindre le Pope et Athéna pour les prévenir. Alors autant tout donner dans cet ultime assaut, pour pouvoir repartir la tête haute aux Enfers.

_-Je radote, mais je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Montre-moi donc encore ta puissance, tu veux bien ? Ablation du 6ème sens !_

La capacité de penser avait été ôtée à Abderrahim, mais celui-ci n’en démordit pas, et priva également son maître de son 6ème sens.

_-Terrassez-moi, et je deviendrais encore plus puissant que vous ne pourrez l’imaginer._

_-C’est là mon but, Abderrahim. Ton éveil au 8ème sens est un don rare, et si tu es le seul à le maîtriser… Tu seras un atout décisif pour la Guerre Sainte._

_-Le seul ? Non, je ne suis pas seul. Le Grand Pope le maîtrise, bien évidemment… Mais il y en a un autre._

_-Ah oui ? Tu as donc appris à un camarade la maîtrise de ce sens ultime… Je le lis dans ton esprit… Quoique, ça ne me regarde pas. Ablation du 7ème sens !_

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent : Abderrahim riposta de la même manière et supprima le 7ème sens de son maître. La seule chose qui leur permettait encore de se mouvoir, de ne pas être totalement anéantis, c’était leur maîtrise du 8ème sens. Quoiqu’il arrive, les prochaines secondes seraient fatales aux deux Vierges.

_-Nous avons atteint l’illumination… J’aurais tant aimé revoir les Sals jumeaux, mais je suppose que ce sera pour une autre fois. Si nous devons être réincarnés, j’espère vraiment que nous pourrons à nouveau être maître et disciple, Abderrahim._

_-La réincarnation ne me déplairait pas, dans ce cas-là. C’est quand vous voulez, maître._

_-Ablation…_

_-Du 8ème sens !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge dans L'Avènement d'Arès par mon ami evno88


	34. Le Jugement de la Déicide

Le néant : c’est tout ce qu’il restait du combat opposant Sarina à Abderrahim. Et alors qu’ils se sentaient sombrer, leurs corps et leurs esprits totalement annihilés, maître et disciple eurent une dernière discussion philosophique.

_-Les fleurs naissent puis fanent… Les étoiles brillent et un jour s’éteignent… Même la Terre, le soleil, notre galaxie… Et l’univers tout entier… Un jour viendra où tout disparaîtra._

_-Une vie humaine, en comparaison… Ça ne représente guère plus qu’un battement de cils._

_-Mais pendant cet infime laps de temps, l’humain naît, aime quelqu’un, en hait un autre…_

_-Rit, pleure, se bat, se blesse, connaît la joie et le malheur… Pour au final tomber dans un sommeil éternel appelé la mort._

_-Mais la mort n’est pas la dernière étape. Surtout pour nous autres Chevaliers de la Vierge._

_-Vous avez raison, maître. À présent, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter._

L’Armure d’Or de la Vierge s’était reformée sous sa forme totémique, signe que son porteur n’était plus. Dans la maison de la Balance, Astrée refoulait ses larmes. L’uruguayen n’avait qu’une envie, c’était pleurer la perte de son meilleur ami, sa moitié, celui sans qui il ne serait jamais devenu le Chevalier d’Or de la Balance. Mais il était au courant qu’Abderrahim, dans sa grande sagesse, savait que la meilleure manière de vivre était d’accepter sa propre mort. La Vierge n’aimerait pas être pleuré, et le meilleur moyen de lui rendre hommage, c’était de tout donner dans un combat contre l’un des derniers renégats. Avec le Grand Pope, ils formaient les quatre légendes du Sanctuaire… Autant dire que leur niveau quasi divin en faisaient des adversaires redoutables. Il n’avait aucune chance de tous les arrêter, il en était bien conscient, mais Arthur et Logan seraient capables de les retenir. Trois Chevaliers d’Or contre trois Chevaliers d’Or : ils avaient largement le moyen de faire jeu égal, le temps que cette éphémère seconde vie accordée par Hadès arrive à son terme. Callux, Némée et Katie firent face à Astrée, assis en tailleur au milieu de son temple, méditant.

-Je savais que vous finiriez par arriver. Et si nous avons perdu Sheratan, Aldébaran, Julius, Algieda et Abderrahim… C’est que votre puissance est réelle. Je sais que je n’ai aucune chance contre vous trois réunis, alors je laisserais passer deux d’entre vous. De tout de façon, la prochaine maison occupée est celle du Capricorne : même si ce n’est pas encore officiel, Arthur, son occupant, est destiné à devenir le nouveau Grand Pope. Je le sais, je le sens. Alors il n’y a aucune chance que vous franchissiez son temple !

Katie s’avança, une lueur amusée dans le regard. -Tu m’intrigues, Astrée… Je n’ai pas encore combattu, et j’ai besoin de me mettre en jambes avant d’exécuter notre descendant. Je te défie, Chevalier de la Balance !

-Défi accepté. Vous autres, passez. Je vous dis adieu, car je sais que quelle que soit l’issue de ce combat, nous ne nous reverrons pas.

Sans un mot, Callux et Némée dépassèrent Astrée, craignant un coup bas de sa part (culotté, étant donné qu’ils avaient trahis). Mais le plus juste des Chevaliers d’Or tint parole, et se concentra sur l’ex-Scorpion. La Déicide… En termes de capacités martiales, elle était absolument inégalée parmi sa génération de Chevaliers d’Or, il n’y avait absolument aucun débat là-dessus. Et deux Dieux avaient succombé sous ses coups… Le duel s’annonçait passionnant !

Logan sortit du palais du Grand Pope, s’assurant de la sécurité de ce dernier ainsi que de la Déesse Athéna. Par précaution, le Poissons avait placé entre la sortie de la maison du Capricorne et le palais du Grand Pope trois champs de roses recouvrant le escaliers, correspondant à chaque variété de ses fleurs à l’exception bien évidente des Faithful Roses. Ces traîtres avaient déjà commis trop de crimes… Il était hors de question de les soigner !

Au 7ème étage, Astrée et Katie se mirent en garde, puis sans un mot, partirent à l’attaque. Et si l’ex-Scorpion était une artiste martiale accomplie, la Balance n’avait pas à rougir, parvenant à ne pas être complètement dominé par son adversaire. Et dire qu’elle était affaiblie par le Lightning Plasma d’Algieda… Que les coups soient portés avec le poing, le pied ou par l’utilisation de prises, chacun de leurs assauts étaient neutralisés mutuellement. Katie rompit le ballet mortel d’un salto arrière, visiblement satisfaite du combat qu’elle était en train de livrer. Elle sentait son sang s’embraser à nouveau, comme lorsqu’elle avait affronté Anubis… Mais il était encore trop tôt pour recourir à Katakeo. Après tout, elle ne s’était pas donnée à fond ! De son côté, Astrée respirait difficilement. Oui, Katie la Déicide n’avait vraiment pas volé sa réputation… Il fallait continuer à lutter ! Le combat continuait, mais Astrée se sentait de plus en plus faible, une douleur atroce envahissant son corps… Était-ce la Scarlet Needle ? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, l’ex-Scorpion prit la parole.

-Tu souffres, pas vrai ? Je ne t’ai pourtant porté qu’un coup… Et tu n’as rien vu venir ! Peut-être n’es-tu pas si fort que ça, finalement… Voyons voir à combien de coups supplémentaires tu résisteras ! SCARLET NEEDLE !

Katie porta trois autres piqûres à Astrée, qui lui arrachèrent des cris de douleur. Cette attaque semblait relativement inoffensive, au premier abord, ne possédant pas un potentiel de destruction comme la Galaxian Explosion ou la Titan’s Nova… Mais en duel, c’était réellement une technique redoutable ! Pas étonnant que Tristan ait toujours proposé à ses adversaires la capitulation ou la mort…

-Tu me fais de la peine, Astrée. Il reste encore 11 coups, tu vas quand même pas crever maintenant ? Je peux toujours te proposer de capituler, je sais que tu refuseras d’abandonner. Tu es un véritable Chevalier d’Or, l’héritier des combattants les plus justes d’Athéna. Si Ryûjin était arrivé jusqu’ici, il aurait été d’accord avec moi… Mais le temps du sentimentalisme est passé. Si tu es déterminé à m’arrêter… Prouve-le en combat !

Trois autres piqûres parsemèrent l’Armure de la Balance, et commencèrent à faire sombrer Astrée petit à petit dans la folie. Déjà, il commençait à perdre ses cinq sens… Brûlant son Cosmos, l’uruguayen décida d’utiliser son ultime technique sur son adversaire. Levant les bras devant lui, la forme d’un dragon étincelant se dessina derrière lui, signe que son Cosmos était à son paroxysme.

-Cette technique me vient de tous mes prédécesseurs, et elle signera ta défaite ! ROZAN HYAKURYŪHA !

La centaine de dragons étincelants frappa la renégate de toutes parts, qui ne put rien faire pour l’esquiver tant cette technique était puissante. Après tout, au 20ème siècle, Dokho en mode maître Yoda était parvenu à détruire un Crystal Wall placé par Shion, et l’aurait exterminé s’il avait été au maximum de sa puissance… Cette arcane n’était pas à sous-estimer ! Mais même si elle avait été heurtée de plein fouet, Katie se remit sur pieds, et si son Surplis était légèrement endommagé, elle-même ne semblait pas plus incommodée que ça.

-Mais… Mais…

-Impossible ? Il est vrai que j’ai toujours tendance à sous-estimer la puissance des Chevaliers d’Or, un comble lorsque j’ai été considérée comme l’une des plus puissantes de ma génération. Ton Hyakuryūha est une technique redoutable, à haut potentiel de destruction, mais tu aurais dû t’en servir plus tôt ! Affaibli comme tu l’es par mon attaque… Tes 100 Dragons ne sont que des reptiles bien inoffensifs !

Six nouvelles piqûres : plus que deux coups avant Antarès, qui lui serait fatal. Si même le Hyakuryūha ne lui faisait rien… Il était temps de riposter d’une autre manière !

-Astrée de la Balance, l’heure est venue pour toi de mourir ! SCARLET NEEDLE !

L’ongle écarlate de Katie s’allongea pour la dernière fois, prêt à achever son adversaire. Mais alors qu’elle allait planter son aiguillon dans le cœur d’Astrée, ce dernier vola en éclats ! Hurlant de douleur, l’ex-Scorpion recula, constatant amèrement que son dard avait été brisé lorsqu’il s’était écrasé sur le bouclier de l’Armure d’Or de la Balance !

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ? Bien évidemment, tes armes ont la capacité de fendre les étoiles… Mon aiguillon n’allait pas y résister !

Astrée avait dégainé ses deux épées et les fit tournoyer avant de se mettre en garde. Il avait désormais l’avantage !

-Comme tu le sais, les Chevaliers d’Athéna n’ont pas le droit de porter des armes, mais l’Armure d’Or de la Balance fait exception. Mes armes ne peuvent être utilisées qu’à ma décision ! Mon rôle est de déterminer le bien et le mal dans chaque action entreprise par les Chevaliers… Et tu te doutes bien que toi et tes compagnons êtes le mal ! 

Astrée se lança à l’attaque, ses deux épées à la main. Tant de puissance l’envahissait… Comme s’il était capable de vaincre tous les renégats à lui seul ! Katie para un maximum de coups, mais la lutte était désormais bien inégale : elle n’avait jamais eu l’opportunité de se mesurer aux armes de la Balance… Les épées d’Astrée entaillèrent le Surplis du Scorpion, et avec un coup de pied dans le ventre, il envoya Katie au loin. Celle-ci cracha du sang, avant de se relever. L’héritier de Ryûjin était impressionnant… Bien plus fort que lui… Mais arriva alors un évènement qu’elle n’avait absolument pas anticipé : Astrée rangea ses épées, ramena son Cosmos à un niveau normal pour un Chevalier d’Or, et ôta son Armure qui se construisit sous sa forme totémique devant lui ! Que manigançait-il ?

-Qu’as-tu donc en tête, Astrée ? Tu n’espères quand même pas pouvoir me vaincre sans Armure !

-Non, en effet. Peut-être cela te semblera arrogant, mais si je continue d’utiliser les armes de la Balance je vais finir par te tuer, et tu souffriras, ce n’est pas ce que je souhaite. Katie du Scorpion, l’heure est venue de te juger ! LIBRA NO HANDAN !*

Katie sentit une immense douleur étreindre son âme, alors que la représentation de son cœur se trouva posé sur un plateau de la balance, et qu’une statue de lion se tenait sur l’autre. Qu’est-ce qu’Astrée avait l’intention de faire ?

-J’ai moi-même inventée cette technique en m’inspirant du Balance of Curse de Pharaoh du Sphinx. Mais là où ce dernier prend plaisir à faire souffrir, mon arcane sert à apaiser les esprits. Si l’équilibre n’est pas trouvé, si ta cause n’est pas considérée comme juste, tu seras bannie sans douleur aux Enfers que tu n’aurais jamais dû quitter ! Si l’équilibre est trouvé… Tu seras libre de poursuivre ta route. Sache que je n’interfère pas, la justice est impartiale. 

La balance oscilla dangereusement, d’un côté comme de l’autre, alors que Katie luttait de toute la force de son esprit pour trouver l’équilibre. Quoi qu’il arrive, elle devait continuer sa route, arriver jusqu’à Athéna… Le miracle se produisit : après de longues minutes d’oscillation, le cœur de Katie et le lion de la justice trouvèrent un parfait équilibre !

-Impossible ! Ta cause serait considérée comme juste, malgré tous les crimes que vous avez commis ?

Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage : Katie lui expédia un autre coup de Scarlet Needle. Son dard avait pourtant été brisé !

-Je n’ai pas qu’une seule aiguille… La plus redoutable est à mon annulaire gauche, le seul vaisseau sanguin reliant directement la main au cœur !

Astrée n’avait pas écouté. Son Libra no Handan était infaillible… La cause des renégats était donc juste… Incapable de réagir d’une quelconque manière, il eut juste le temps de voir l’aiguillon de la Déicide s’allonger pour la dernière fois.

-Ce fut un plaisir de t’affronter, Astrée, mais le temps est venu pour toi de quitter ce monde. SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARÈS !

L’ongle écarlate de Katie se ficha profondément dans le cœur d’Astrée, qui fut incapable de réagir. À l’agonie et victime de plusieurs hémorragies, la Balance maudissait son impuissance, ne comprenant toujours pas comment la cause de la renégate avait-elle pu être considérée comme juste.

_-Abderrahim… Je… N’ai pas… Pu les arrêter… Attends… Moi encore un peu… J’… J’arrive…_

Il rendit l’âme sur ces dernières pensées. Haletante, la Déicide reprit son souffle. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas affronté un adversaire si puissant… Et son vrai combat ne commençait que maintenant.

_-Ton corps n’est peut-être plus, mais ton rôle dans cette Guerre Sainte n’est pas terminé. Astrée, Chevalier d’Or de la Balance… Je ne peux que te remercier d’avoir apaisé mon esprit et renforcée ma motivation. Ton véritable combat commence maintenant. Adieu, mon ami…_

Sans se retourner, Katie rejoignit ses compagnons. Ils n’avaient plus que deux heures pour atteindre Athéna… Dans la maison du Capricorne, Arthur se préparait à son futur combat, contre ses ancêtres. Peut-être le dernier. Mais peu importe : ça faisait plus de 20 ans qu’il était le Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne, porteur légitime d’Excalibur. Au nom de cette lame sacrée, il éliminera tous ceux qui tenteront d’attenter à la vie de sa Déesse, son père ou ses amis. Même si ses ennemis étaient de sa famille. Callux, Némée et Katie atteignaient déjà la 10ème maison du zodiaque…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Jugement de la Balance" en japonais, traduction pas fiable à 100% donc si je me suis trompé n'hésitez pas à me le signaler!


	35. Arthur contre ses ancêtres

Arthur attendait à la sortie de son temple, son casque en main. Quelle étrange sensation, de se dire qu’il allait rencontrer ses ancêtres… Ces valeureux Chevaliers qui s’étaient battus pour l’amour et la justice sur Terre, revenant même de l’Enfer… Toutes ces histoires que lui avaient raconté son père n’étaient-elles que des mensonges ? De vrais Chevaliers ne seraient pas revenus d’entre les morts pour attenter à la vie de leur Déesse. Mais comment la technique d’Astrée avait-elle pu échouer ? Le Capricorne avait beau se triturer les méninges, envisager toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables, le constat était là : lorsque l’impossible est éliminé, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. Les renégats se battaient pour une cause juste, mais le porteur d’Excalibur refusait d’accepter cette vérité dérangeante. Trop de ses amis, de sa famille était morte à cause d’eux. Sheratan, Aldébaran, Abderrahim, Astrée… Julius… Algieda… Hors de question de laisser passer ces salopards de traîtres, peu importe leurs raisons.

Callux, Némée et Katie traversèrent la maison, étonnés de ne croiser personne. Arthur avait-il préféré abandonner plutôt que les affronter ? Quelle déception… C’était ça, leur descendant ? Mais ils déchantèrent bien vite une fois sortis, lorsque le porteur d’Excalibur se posta fermement devant eux, enfilant son casque.

-Le Libra no Handan d’Astrée ne peut échouer. Malgré toute la douleur que ça m’inflige, la vérité est là : vous vous battez pour une cause juste. C’est pourquoi je vais vous poser une unique question. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je pense que tu le sais déjà… Nous sommes là pour tuer Athéna !

Arthur crispa le poing de colère. Plus aucune hésitation à avoir, maintenant ! Tendant la main, le Capricorne était prêt au combat.

-C’est tout ce que j’avais besoin d’entendre. Peu importe les liens qui nous unissent, j’accomplirais mon devoir de protecteur d’Athéna. Moi, Arthur, Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne, jure sur Excalibur qui repose en mon bras que vous ne franchirez jamais mon temple !

Dans le palais du Grand Pope, Sadalsuud sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il refusait toujours de croire que ses amis, sa famille, était revenus pour prendre la vie d’Athéna. Il y avait forcément une raison derrière tout ça… En son for intérieur, l’ex-Verseau espérait de tout cœur qu’Arthur et Logan seraient capables d’éliminer ses amis. La douleur de les revoir ainsi serait bien trop forte pour lui…

Arthur s’était mis en garde, déterminé à montrer à ses ancêtres l’étendue de sa puissance, comme s’il était prêt à tous les arrêter lui-même. Mais Callux s’avança, un air excédé sur le visage signifiant clairement qu’il en avait marre et souhaitait en finir.

-C’est bien beau de vouloir se battre avec honneur, mais nous n’avons plus de temps à perdre. Prépare-toi à rejoindre Sheratan dans une errance éternelle, Arthur ! ANOTHER DIMENSION !

La faille dimensionnelle s’ouvrit, et le Capricorne ne fit aucun geste pour riposter, ce qui surprit les renégats. Était-il à ce point faible ? L’ex-Gémeaux referma le passage, ne pouvant se défaire d’une sourde angoisse. Impossible que leur descendant ait été vaincu si facilement ! Bon, ils se posaient sans doute trop de questions… Après tout, l’Another Dimension était une technique redoutable dont peu pouvaient s’échapper, ce n’était donc pas si étonnant qu’Arthur y succombe. Le seul Chevalier d’Or restant était celui des Poissons, et une fois ce dernier vaincu, plus rien ne les empêcherait d’atteindre le Pope et Athéna. Callux, Némée et Katie s’apprêtèrent à commencer leur ascension des marches menant à la maison du Verseau, mais un bruit assourdissant retentit alors derrière eux. Par réflexe, ils se retournèrent pour voir alors un trait de lumière déchirer les cieux ! Le ciel s’ouvrit en deux, et un homme en sortit tout naturellement.

-Impossible ! On ne peut pas s’échapper de l’Another Dimension si facilement ! Surtout toi qui n’a pas de pouvoirs dimensionnels !

C’était Arthur ! Le Capricorne n’avait pas l’air incommodé, comme si le voyage dans une dimension parallèle n’avait été qu’un simple contretemps.

-Tu pensais qu’Excalibur n’était qu’une technique d’attaque ? Mon pauvre ami, tu serais surpris de voir jusqu’où j’ai poussé la puissance de ma lame. Ceci est l’Astra Cut !* La mémoire du combat opposant mon prédécesseur Shura au Titan Crios repose dans mon Armure… Cela m’a inspiré pour créer cette arcane ! J’ai encore pu m’y entraîner grâce à ton héritière, Julia… C’est la femme de ma vie, mais là n’est pas la question. J’ai fait exprès de me laisser toucher par ton attaque afin de savoir si ma technique était au point. Et à vrai dire, si je n’étais pas capable d’en revenir, c’est que je méritais de perdre. En bref, mon Excalibur est poussée à son paroxysme : il n’y a rien que je ne puisse pas trancher, y compris les dimensions ! Je n’ai pas retrouvé Sheratan… Mais sache que tu ne me vaincras pas avec ça. Et oublie tout de suite la Galaxian Explosion, je connais cette technique par cœur.

Callux transpira, tant en raison de l’effort que de la crainte que lui inspirait le Capricorne. Natassia n’avait jamais atteint un tel niveau… Et le renégat était persuadé qu’Arthur n’avait pas montré toutes les limites de sa force. Décidément, le plus loyal des protecteurs d’Athéna n’avait pas usurpé son rang… Némée s’avança, invitant Callux à se retirer du combat.

-Laisse-moi faire, Callux. Ce gamin est proche de Sadalsuud d’après ce que j’ai compris, je comprends que ça te fasse un choc de l’affronter. Je ne m’embarrasserais pas de tels sentiments, même si c’est mon descendant ! Prépare-toi à affronter les crocs du Lion, petit !

-Je t’attends.

Arthur et Némée se faisaient face, comme s’ils se jaugeaient. Callux et Katie observaient sur le côté, attendant que le combat commence. En un sens, Arthur était leur descendant à tous les quatre avec Sadalsuud… Il serait intéressant de voir ce dont il était réellement capable. Après plusieurs longues secondes, l’ex-Lion relâcha sa garde : n’était-ce que de la provocation ou avait-il un plan ?

-Vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu vaux. Je te laisse me porter le premier coup.

Suspicieux, Arthur n’en démordit pas, et déclencha son arcane à la verticale. S’il parvenait à détruire le Surplis du Lion, Némée ne serait pas plus dangereux qu’un petit chat ! Mais le renégat esquiva l’assaut avant de se retrouver derrière Arthur. Ce dernier ne l’avait pas vu bouger !

-Tu attaques peut-être à la vitesse de la lumière… Mais les Chevaliers du Lion ont toujours été les plus rapides des protecteurs d’Athéna. Ça fait longtemps que j’ai dépassé cette vitesse ! LIGHTNING BOLT !

Impossible de réagir en si peu de temps : le gréco-français se prit l’entièreté du choc électrique dans le dos, à bout portant. Son corps fut pris de spasmes, et il dut déployer des trésors de volonté pour cesser de trembler. Heureusement qu’il connaissait cette technique pour l’avoir enseignée à Algieda… Sinon, il serait rôti comme un gigot !

-Pas mal du tout. Goûte donc un peu à ça : LIGHTNING FANG !

L’ex-Lion frappa le sol du poing, parsemant d’éclairs l’extérieur de la maison du Capricorne. Arthur sauta, mais ne disposait d’aucune prise pour se tenir le temps de réfléchir à une riposte. Il avait fait exprès d’amener les renégats à l’extérieur de son temple, refusant que ceux-ci le souillent de leur présence infâme et risquent d’abîmer sa précieuse statue d’Athéna… Mais c’était peut-être une erreur ! Voyant que son adversaire avait pris de la hauteur, Némée bondit également, ayant anticipé l’action d’Arthur. Il s’apprêta à le frapper dans le dos pour le renvoyer au sol, mais le Capricorne esquiva, et porta un coup de pied tranchant vers la jambe gauche du Lion ! Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et s’écrasa au sol, bien qu’il parvienne à se remettre sur pieds facilement. Arthur… Comment avait-il pu déjouer son assaut ? Ce dernier s’approcha, conscient qu’il avait l’avantage.

-Tu affirmes te déplacer plus vite que la lumière, mais tout ça, c’est du bluff. Tu es en effet capable de dépasser cette vitesse, mais seulement pour un instant donné, car l’effort que cela te demande n’est pas rentable. Si tu avais ton Armure d’Or, peut-être pourrais-tu y recourir plus régulièrement… Mais il semblerait que ton Surplis ne soit pas d’une qualité optimale ! Hadès ne vous ferait donc pas confiance ? Quelle ironie… Sache également que même si mon bras droit est le plus puissant de l’univers, mon corps entier est aiguisé comme la plus affûtée des lames. Tu n’as aucune chance de me vaincre !

Némée se tenait toujours la jambe, qui saignait abondamment. Il avait pris ce gamin pour un fanfaron insolent et arrogant… Mais sa force était réelle, sans contestation possible. Déjà, Arthur levait son bras droit, sans doute pour une dernière attaque.

-Tu m’as bien résisté, mais il était bien évidemment hors de question de vous laisser la moindre chance de passer. Maintenant, retourne dans l’autre monde et prépare-toi à présenter des excuses à ton père ! EXCALIBUR !

Le porteur de l’épée sacrée porta à nouveau un coup vertical avec son bras droit, le plus efficace, le plus tranchant. Sur le côté, Callux et Katie paniquaient, mais se refusaient à intervenir. Némée ne pouvait pas perdre tant qu’ils n’avaient pas atteint Athéna ! Excalibur se rapprocha dangereusement de sa tête, et le sang finit par gicler… Mais le Lion était toujours en vie, ayant bloqué l’assaut entre ses mains, à la manière du Shinken Shira-Hadori !

-Mon père était grec, mais ma mère japonaise. J’ai pris le meilleur des deux côtés pour en faire mon propre style de combat ! Tu as peut-être le bras le plus puissant de l’univers, mais tu ne me vaincras pas !

-Ah oui ? Il semblerait que tu n’aies pas écouté mes explications…

Son bras droit était certes bloqué, mais ça n’empêcha pas Arthur de riposter : du bras gauche, il porta un coup à la hanche de son ancêtre, qui n’était pas protégée par son Surplis.

-Tu faisais le malin, mais j’avais toujours un coup d’avance sur toi !

La victoire ne pouvait plus lui échapper ! Non seulement, il arrêterait tous les renégats, mais en plus, il prouverait que sa lame était la plus puissante de toutes. Après toutes ces années… La promesse qu’il avait faite à Amalthée serait tenue. Arthur était perdu dans ses pensées, tant et si bien qu’il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que l’ex-Lion n’avait pas flanché, pas encore !

-Tu es un véritable génie tactique, c’est vrai. Et si notre mission n’était pas si importante, j’aurais cessé de lutter, mais je ne peux pas mourir ainsi ! J’ai déjà tué un Chevalier d’Or… Je peux en tuer un autre !

Chargeant son pied d’électricité, Némée envoya un Mawashi Geri à la verticale dans le ventre de son descendant, qui fut projeté en l’air avant de s’écraser sur les escaliers menant à la maison du Verseau. Comment son ancêtre avait-il pu riposter, et surtout, pourquoi n’avait-il pas continué son assaut ?

-Tu as aiguisé tes quatre membres de manière impressionnante. De mon côté, c’est en conduction d’électricité que je me suis spécialisé ! Ça ne sert à rien que je continue à attaquer, tu trouverais un moyen de riposter. Et même si je suis légèrement affaibli, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te vaincre en pleine possession de mes moyens. J’aurais aimé parvenir jusqu’au Pope ou à Athéna… Mais si je dois t’affronter pendant mille jours pour que mes amis continuent leur route, je n’hésiterais pas, je n’hésiterais plus !

Et il se jeta sur Arthur, qui trop exsangue se contenta de bloquer un coup de poing et d’en donner un à Némée dans la même action. Ils étaient bloqués, encore un peu et les One Thousand War commenceraient ! Et même après mille jours de combat, il n’y aurait pas de vainqueur ! Leur concentration était poussée à leur maximum, et rien ne semblait pouvoir la briser… Mais petit à petit, l’ex-Lion prenait le dessus, alors que le Capricorne sentait une douleur atroce envahir son corps. Décalant légèrement la tête, il réalisa avec horreur que Katie avait allongé son ongle et lui avait porté cinq coups ! Et s’il en jugeait par la chaleur intense qui envahissait son corps… La Déicide avait eu recours à Katakeo ! Le gréco-français fut propulsé de nouveau, se tenant le cœur, sentant qu’il avait du mal à respirer. Impossible… L’ex-Scorpion aurait-elle réveillée sa maladie pulmonaire dont il pensait être débarrassé ? Némée reprit son souffle, visiblement satisfait, alors que le sourire made in Scorpion se dessina sur le visage de Katie.

-C’est un coup bas, mais je n’avais pas le choix. Ça t’apprendra à rester concentré.

Arthur, toujours à terre, ne put rien faire lorsque Némée le saisit par les cheveux, son casque ayant volé au loin dans la manœuvre.

-J’aurais aimé pouvoir t’achever seul, mais tu es trop puissant pour moi. Et puis, mon honneur n’est rien comparé à la grandeur de la mission qui nous a été donnée. En tout cas, je suis fier de notre descendant ! Tu m’as offert un combat bien plus intéressant que mon héritière.

À l’évocation de la jeune Lion, Arthur sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Non… Non, non, non ! C’était Némée qui avait tué Algieda ? Sans états d’âme ? Pleurant, la respiration saccadée, le Capricorne trouva la force de lever les yeux et de poser une unique question à l’ex-Lion.

-C’est… C’est toi… Qui as tué Algieda ?

Le sourire narquois de Némée fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint. Arthur se remit sur pieds, son Cosmos poussé à son paroxysme. Son ancêtre… Il avait osé tuer sa petite sœur ? La plus jeune des Chevaliers d’Or, une enfant encore innocente qui avait encore tant à vivre ? Plus mort que vif, Arthur fit face à l’ex-Lion. Mais une haine pure se lisait dans ses yeux !

-Je… Je… JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS !

Péniblement, El Hadji franchit les maisons de la Vierge et de la Balance. Abderrahim et Astrée étaient tombés… Et bien que le Cancer eut l’envie de passer du temps auprès de leurs corps pour les pleurer, il fallait continuer à avancer. En cet instant, Arthur faisait sûrement face à un ou plusieurs renégats, et ne pourrait résister éternellement ! El Hadji le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps, au point de le considérer comme un frère… S’il avait ne serait-ce que la moindre chance de lui venir en aide, c’était une motivation suffisante pour avancer !

Surpris, Némée recula de quelques pas, alors que le Cosmos d’Arthur continuait d’augmenter, encore et toujours, sans interruption ! Avait-il une quelconque limite ? Les yeux fermés, le Capricorne se mit debout, alors qu’il reprenait une respiration normale. Rouvrant les yeux, c’est d’une voix froide à destination de l’ex-Lion qu’il prononça les mots suivants.

-Continuons notre combat… Assassin !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Coupe Astrale", en anglais


	36. De bien amères retrouvailles

Le Cosmos d’Arthur continuait d’augmenter, mais semblait brouillon, désordonné, non focalisé sur son objectif. Némée comprit alors qu’il avait commis une grave erreur en provoquant son descendant, qui s’il n’avait pas perdu sa volonté d’éliminer les traîtres, était mû par la colère et la haine à son égard. Le Capricorne était devenu dangereux, qui sait de quoi il serait capable s’il n’était pas rapidement neutralisé ? Sans hésitation, Némée lança un Lightning Plasma, persuadé qu’Arthur n’avait aucune chance d’y échapper. Mais aucun rayon de lumière ne frappa le Capricorne ! Doit-on une fois de plus rappeler que cette attaque permet pourtant de porter 100 millions de coups en une seconde ? Le gréco-français marchait au travers, comme s’il était immunisé, comme s’il ne sentait pas la douleur ! Quoique… Aucune trace de lutte ou de combat ne parsemait son Armure ! Et pourtant, il marchait au beau milieu de la technique du Lion ! À moins que cela ne veuille dire…

-Je… Je ne le vois pas bouger !

-Son Armure n’a aucun dommages !

-Est-il… Est-il devenu si rapide que même nous sommes incapables de le suivre du regard ?

Némée stoppa son assaut, conscient que c’était contre-productif au possible. Le Cosmos d’Arthur ne baissait pas, atteignant toujours un niveau quasi-divin. D’une voix gutturale, presque d’outre-tombe, le Capricorne leva le bras en s’adressant à ses adversaires.

-Je vous prends tous en même temps. Vous allez tous payer pour le crime de Némée. Tous, vous m’entendez ? Je vais prendre un grand plaisir à vous tuer, vous massacrer, vous exterminer. Et une fois de retour dans l’autre monde dont vous n’auriez jamais dû partir, vous irez présenter vos excuses à tous mes amis tombés sous vos coups. MOUREZ !

D’un coup de lame, Arthur creusa une immense crevasse par-dessus laquelle les renégats sautèrent, car même eux étaient incapables de survivre à une telle chute. Le Capricorne n’en démordit pas, et continua de taillader à tout va devant lui, privilégiant la quantité à la qualité. Et si c’était relativement simple à éviter pour les renégats, un seul coup de lame encaissé signerait leur arrêt de mort. Mais il ne leur restait plus qu’une heure pour arriver jusqu’à Athéna…

Dans la maison des Gémeaux, Julia sentit la brusque explosion du Cosmos d’Arthur. Non, non, non, la situation que le Pope craignait se produisait ! Le Capricorne avait cédé ! Le Gémeaux se rappela de la discussion que Sadalsuud avait eu avec elle, peu de temps après qu’elle ait rendue sa relation avec Arthur publique…

_-Excuse-moi de te convoquer si tard, Julia. Tout d’abord, sache que tu as tous mes vœux de bonheur : Arthur et toi formez un joli couple, et j’espère que votre histoire durera aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je t’ai fait venir. Je dois te parler d’un secret concernant mon fils… Tu dois savoir qu’il dispose d’un Cosmos incommensurable, qui à sa naissance était au niveau d’un Chevalier d’Argent, voire d’un Chevalier d’Or débutant. J’ai dû donc brider son pouvoir en scellant une partie de son Cosmos, car je craignais qu’il vienne à dégénérer. Mais un jour, Arthur me surpassera… Et il est possible qu’il soit submergé par son Cosmos en cas de choc violent. Si jamais cela venait à se produire, je sais que tu seras la seule personne capable de le canaliser et de le faire revenir à la normale. Me comprends-tu, Julia ?_

_-Oui, Grand Pope._

Julia tenta de brûler son Cosmos pour atteindre le Capricorne. Il le fallait… Avant que celui-ci ne s’abandonne complètement aux ténèbres.

Au 10ème étage, Arthur avait cessé son assaut, comme s’il était fatigué. Callux, Némée et Katie en profitèrent pour l’attaquer, mais absolument aucune attaque ne le toucha. Que ce soit le Lightning Bolt, la Restriction ou le Stardust Slammer, aucune technique ne toucha le Capricorne. Son corps agissait de lui-même, sans qu’il n’y exerce une quelconque influence, comme s’il ne réfléchissait plus et agissait purement par instinct.

-C’est… C’est impossible…

-Il… Il ne fait plus qu’un avec le Cosmos !

-Comme s’il avait dépassé un stade de conscience encore inconnu de nous autres… Un pouvoir digne du chaos, comme s’il avait renoncé à son humanité…

Les trois renégats comprirent alors. -Le 9ème sens !

Logan se rua à l’extérieur de son temple, alerté par la hausse du Cosmos de son ami qui n’avait plus rien de naturel. Il fallait qu’il le rejoigne avant que tout ne dégénère complètement ! De son côté, Julia continuait de brûler son Cosmos pour atteindre la conscience de son fiancé, pour l’empêcher de succomber aux ténèbres de son cœur.

_-Arthur… Arthur, réveille-toi ! Regarde-moi, je suis là ! Je t’en prie, ouvre les yeux ! Ne cède pas à la colère et à la haine ! Arthur… Je t’en supplie !_

Rien à faire : la conscience du Capricorne était envahie par une myriade de sentiments négatifs. Elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer seule… Si seulement elle avait un petit peu d’aide… Rien qu’un peu… Sentant un autre Cosmos bienfaisant, Julia reprit espoir. C’était… Logan !

_-Je n’ai pas tout compris, mais je t’aiderais à faire reprendre conscience à notre biquette. Il reviendra vers la lumière !_

_-Ne m’oubliez pas._

El Hadji ! Avec le soutien du duo marin, Julia finirait bien par faire reprendre conscience au Capricorne !

_-Réveille-toi, Arthur !_

_-Pense aux raisons pour lesquelles tu te bats, Arthur !_

_-Tu as suffisamment lutté… Reviens à nous, vers la lumière !_

Les trois Chevaliers d’Or firent brûler leurs Cosmos à leurs paroxysme, déterminés à sauver le porteur d’Excalibur. Petit à petit, toute la tristesse, la peur, la colère, la haine, la souffrance qui animaient Arthur s’amenuisaient, alors que le Capricorne récupérait un Cosmos normal pour quelqu’un de son niveau. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures, le gréco-français se calma, son Cosmos revenu à son niveau habituel. Les renégats soufflèrent, encore terrorisés de la puissance qu’avait manifestée Arthur. Le 9ème sens… Si peu de Chevaliers avaient été capables d’atteindre un tel niveau. Il fallait l’éliminer maintenant, avant qu’il ne tombe de nouveau dedans ! Le Capricorne s’écroula, un genou à terre, comme si le contrecoup de son état lui revenait en pleine figure.

-Ah… Ah… Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé… J’ai été consumé par les ténèbres… Mais mes amis m’ont aidé. Je sais que ça vous a terrifié. Repartez, et je vous laisserais en paix.

Mais les renégats n’en tinrent pas compte, et se mirent en position pour une attaque interdite. Callux était au milieu, genou à terre, les mains placées comme s’il cherchait à envoyer une vague de Cosmos depuis celles-ci. Némée et Katie se tenaient chacun debout d’un côté de l’ex-Gémeaux, les bras dans une position similaire. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose… L’Athéna Exclamation ! La technique secrète interdite par la Déesse, dont on dit que les utilisateurs sont frappés à jamais du sceau de l’infamie, et dont la puissance rivalise avec le Big Bang originel ! Arthur comprit alors qu’il avait perdu. Il avait tout donné… Mais ça n’avait pas suffi. Les renégats pleuraient en silence : même s’ils avaient perdu leur honneur en revenant comme des traîtres, ils n’étaient pas fiers de recourir à une technique interdite pour achever leur descendant. Chacun prit la parole, comme pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, en commençant par le Gémeaux.

-Ta haine t’a rendu puissant… Ton potentiel est tout bonnement incroyable. Je suppose qu’étant donné les liens qui t’unissent à Sadalsuud, je peux te considérer comme le fils que nous n’avons jamais eu…

-Tu as été l’adversaire le plus incroyable qu’il m’ait été donné d’affronter. Tu aurais fait un excellent Grand Pope… J’espère qu’un jour, tu nous pardonneras nos actes et que nous pourrons construire une relation familiale stable.

-Même moi qui ai vaincu deux Dieux, je n’ai jamais senti mon cœur s’embraser autant que contre toi. Adieu, Arthur… Prépare-toi à recevoir l’Athéna Exclamation !

Plus rien à faire. Au 20ème siècle, Shaka de la Vierge, l’homme le plus proche des Dieux, avait été complètement annihilé par cette attaque. Alors ce n’était certainement pas lui, Arthur, pauvre Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne, qui allait y résister… Autant attendre bien sagement la mort…

_-Algieda… Attends-moi… Julia… Pardonne-moi…_

Mais tout espoir n’était pas perdu : alors que les renégats allaient déclencher la technique interdite, ils furent déconcentrés par deux attaques qu’Arthur ne connaissaient que trop bien. Une douce odeur de roses et un air macabre se firent sentir… Et les Chevaliers d’Or du Cancer et des Poissons débarquèrent sur le lieu du combat !

-N’allez pas trop vite en besogne, traîtres !

-Avec notre arrivée, nous sommes à trois contre trois…

-Vous savez ce que cela signifie, n’est-ce pas ?

-Nous n’hésiterons pas à vous pulvériser en utilisant vos propres méthodes !

El Hadji, Logan ! Comme il était content de les voir ! Instinctivement, Arthur se remit sur pieds, et les trois Chevaliers d’Or imitèrent les renégats en prenant également la pose de l’Athéna Exclamation. Peut-être un nouveau Big Bang allait-il se produire… Mais si tout était détruit… Personne ne gagnerait, personne ne perdrait… Au fond, c’était peut-être mieux ainsi… La tension palpable se faisait sentir chez les six combattants, prêts pour leur dernier assaut.

_-Arthur… Je n’ai jamais été un grand sentimental, mais… Je veux que tu saches que je te considère comme le frère que je n’ai jamais eu._

_-La réciproque est vraie, El Hadji._

_-El Hadji… Je dois te dire quelque chose, quelque chose de très important !_

_-Ça attendra, Logan. Nous allons survivre, et tu me diras ce qui te pèse sur le cœur, mon ami !_

De leur côté, Callux, Némée et Katie étaient plus que jamais déterminés à en finir.

_-J’aurais tant aimé revoir Sadalsuud…_

_-Moi aussi… Mais je sais qu’ils sauront quoi faire. J’ai foi en eux._

_-Je ne regrette rien. Donnons-nous à fond !_

Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que tout ne soit détruit.

-ATHÉNA…

-EXCLAMA- !

Mais une voix qui leur était à tous familière retentit alors.

_-Sur ordre d’Athéna, arrêtez-vous immédiatement !_

Le choc des deux attaques disparut, alors que les Chevaliers d’Or et les renégats tentaient de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. C’était le Grand Pope, c’était Sadalsuud qui venait de parler !

_-Mes petits, amenez-moi Callux, Némée et Katie, s’il vous plaît._

-Père, non ! C’est ce qu’ils veulent ! On ne peut pas les laisser faire, pas après tout ce qui s’est passé ! Sheratan, Aldébaran… Abderrahim, Astrée… Julius… A-Algieda… On ne peut pas les amener devant la Déesse !

_-Ce n’est pas moi qui te l’ordonne, mais Athéna elle-même._

Hors de question de contester un ordre divin. Avec un certain dégoût, les trois Chevaliers d’Or prirent chacun un renégat sur le dos, sans que ceux-ci ne tentent quoi que ce soit pour les agresser. Comme si leur but avait réellement été d’atteindre Athéna, sans volonté de nuire… Dans le palais du Grand Pope, Sadalsuud s’approcha de la Déesse de la Guerre.

-Déesse Athéna, allez vous cacher, s’il vous plaît. J’ai… J’ai encore l’espoir de raisonner mes compagnons.

-Sadalsuud…

-Quelque chose n’est pas net dans cette affaire, et je dois le comprendre par moi-même. Dussé-je y perdre la vie.

La Déesse aux yeux pers retint ses larmes. Pour son Pope, pour son ami qui avait si longtemps attendu son retour… Il lui fallait être forte. Athéna se retira dans ses quartiers, mais avant de refermer la porte, se retourna et eut quelques mots pour l’ex-Verseau.

-Sadalsuud… Ce n’est pas par défaut que Marine et moi t’avons choisi, il y a 233 ans, pour exercer la charge de Grand Pope. Tu étais la personne la plus adaptée à la tâche. N’en doute plus jamais, s’il te plaît… Mon cher ami.

El Hadji, Arthur et Logan arrivèrent au 13ème étage, et sans ménagement, jetèrent les renégats aux pieds du Grand Pope. Ce dernier les remercia et leur demanda d’attendre dehors, le temps qu’il ait une petite discussion avec ses amis. À contrecœur, les Chevaliers d’Or obtempérèrent. Un silence pesant s’installa entre le Gémeaux, le Lion, le Scorpion et le Verseau. 251 ans après leur victoire contre Loki, les sauveurs d’Asgard étaient à nouveau réunis… Mais dans quelles conditions ?

-Le poids des ans s’est fait sentir, Sad’. Tu n’as plus la vigueur de tes 20 ans.

L’ex-Verseau eut un petit sourire. -Même après 251 ans, tu continues à me donner ce surnom que je déteste. Tu n’as pas changé, Callux… Némée, Katie… Je… Je ne pensais pas vous revoir, tous les trois. Surtout dans la force de l’âge… Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me faisait pas un minimum plaisir. Hadès a bien fait les choses ! Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ? Je ne pense pas que je vous manquais à ce point, et vous ne seriez jamais revenu tuer Athéna pour obtenir la vie éternelle… Alors, pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? J’estime avoir le droit de savoir !

-Nous l’avons déjà dit à tous ceux que nous avons croisé : nous sommes là pour tuer Athéna. Et nous te tuerons aussi si tu nous en empêches. Mais après tout, c’est peut-être ce que tu souhaites… Après tout, tu manques à beaucoup de monde, aux Enfers. Hyôga, Helena et Deneb en tête…

-Rien ne nous oblige à nous battre, Sadalsuud. Écarte-toi, et nous t’épargnerons, en souvenir de notre amitié.

Le Pope poussa un soupir avant de se lever de son fauteuil roulant, prenant appui sur une canne.

-Tu connais ma réponse, Katie. Je refuse.

-C’est dommage, réellement dommage… La moindre des choses que l’on puisse faire, c’est t’achever rapidement. Nous n’avons plus que 30 minutes à vivre… Une fois dans l’autre monde, tu nous pardonneras. Meurs, Sadalsuud !

Mais alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à achever le vieil homme, une explosion colossale de Cosmos émana de lui, les envoyant valser. Comment pouvait-il dégager autant de force ? Il était encore sous l’emprise du Misopethamenos ! Le Grand Pope eut un petit rire malicieux. 

-Vous savez, je ne me suis pas tourné les pouces pendant toutes ces années. Je vais vous le prouver ici et maintenant !

Sadalsuud brûla son Cosmos à un niveau insoupçonné, et sa peau s’effrita petit à petit, à la grande surprise de ses amis.

-Impossible !

-De notre vivant, jamais ton Cosmos n’avait atteint un tel niveau !

-Sadalsuud… À quel point es-tu devenu puissant, après tout ce temps ?

Le vieil homme ridé et affaibli n’était plus, laissant sa place à un homme de 33 ans, dans la force de l’âge, au Cosmos colossal qui semblait sans limites. Enfin… Enfin, après toutes ces années, il était parvenu à se libérer de ce poison qu’était le Misopethamenos. Comme si inconsciemment, il s’était retenu pour attendre le dernier moment, l’instant crucial où il devrait à nouveau se battre de toutes ses forces, comme dans sa jeunesse.

-Tu es aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs, mon cher et tendre…

-Callux…

-Mais ça ne m’empêchera pas d’accomplir mon devoir. Pardonne-moi, je t’en prie !

Le Gémeaux porta un coup, qui fut très facilement bloqué par le Verseau. Oui… Sa force était digne de celle d’antan !

-Je ne pensais pas que tu m’attaquerais alors que je porte la robe du Grand Pope. Laisse-moi enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable… Viens à moi, Verseau !

Instantanément, une Pandora Box dorée venue du 11ème étage se posa devant lui, s’ouvrit, et l’Armure d’Or du Verseau se décomposa pour recouvrir le corps de son porteur légitime, qui s’était battu pendant des siècles au nom de l’amour et la justice sur Terre. Mais cela ne sembla guère impressionner les revenants…

-Que tu portes ou non ton Armure d’Or ne nous empêchera pas de te tuer.

-Oh, mais je n’en ai pas terminé…

Sadalsuud fit de nouveau brûler son Cosmos, plus haut que tout ce que Callux, Némée et Katie avait pu connaître de leur vivant. L’Armure d’Or du Verseau se fit plus imposante, plus majestueuse qu’elle ne l’était déjà, alors que des excroissances semblables à des rubans poussaient à son arrière. Katie soupira, sachant très bien ce que ça signifiait.

-Après 243 ans… Voici le retour de l’Armure Divine du Verseau !

Rouvrant les yeux, Sadalsuud se mit en garde, prêt pour son dernier combat sur cette bonne vieille Terre.

-Maintenant, on peut commencer.


	37. Pour l'avenir

-Tout d’abord, nous allons faire en sorte que personne ne nous dérange. FREEZING SHIELD !

Sadalsuud avait invoqué son mur de glace derrière lui, sans se retourner, coupant toute retraite aux renégats et empêchant les Chevaliers d’Or en poste d’intervenir dans leur combat. 5 ans plus tôt, Albane avait été capable de briser son mur, mais c’était parce que Sadalsuud était diminué. À présent qu’il était revenu au maximum de sa force… Même plusieurs Chevaliers d’Or ne pourraient briser sa technique. Pas même les Pirhanan Roses de Logan ou l’Excalibur d’Arthur ne seraient capables de détruire ce bouclier éternel.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que ça soit entre nous et toi. Peu importe, si tu refuses de te rendre, je te bannirais de ce monde. Après tout, ça devrait te rappeler des bons souvenirs, non ? Après notre victoire contre Sekhmet… Disparais, Sadalsuud ! ANOTHER DIMENSION !

Le Gémeaux ouvrit un passage dimensionnel, mais le Verseau ne fut pas absorbé. Et si le passage resta ouvert, celui-ci était complètement gelé ! Quelle puissance chez Sadalsuud… N’importe qui à sa place se serait contenté d’attendre le retour de la Déesse avant de laisser son poste, mais lui avait continué de s’entraîner, au point d’acquérir une maîtrise de la glace absolument exceptionnelle… Le gel d’une dimension parallèle ne semblait être qu’une infime partie de ce qu’il était capable de faire !

-Pas mal, hein ? Si nous n’avions pas vécu si longtemps ensemble, Callux, peut-être aurais-tu réussi à m’avoir. Mais il va falloir faire mieux que ça !

Némée ne se laissa pas abattre, et lança de son côté un Lightning Bolt. Peine perdue : comme pour l’Another Dimension de Callux, le Verseau gela la boule d’électricité, mais au lieu de la laisser tomber au sol, il la brisa en morceaux, comme s’il allait lancer un Diamond Dust. Mais les cristaux de glace étaient chargés d’électricité, et d’un geste de la main, Sadalsuud les renvoya vers son ami, qui encaissa la pleine puissance du choc, détruisant son Surplis. Katie attaqua alors, portant sans hésiter 14 coups de la Scarlet Needle à leur ami, qui se prit l’entièreté de l’attaque, poussant des cris de douleurs atroces, mais assez étranges…

-La vache, tes cris de douleurs font drôlement pitié.

-Ah, ah, ah… Ouais nan j’déconne.

Katie se prit alors un coup de pied latéral dans le dos qui l’envoya bouler contre Némée et Callux. Comment pouvait-il contre-attaquer après s’être tant fait percé ? Attends… Il y avait deux Sadalsuud ! Non, pas seulement deux… Trois, cinq, dix, vingt, cinquante !

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j’allais me laisser percer par ton dard, si ? Tu n’as fait que frapper une de mes images rémanentes que j’ai créé grâce à la réflexion de la glace. Vous avez perdu ce combat ! DIAMOND DUST RAY !

Faisant disparaître les illusions, Sadalsuud déversa un froid polaire sur ses amis. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas eu recours à l’Aurora Execution ? À croire que le Verseau cherchait à les épargner…

De l’autre côté du mur, Logan et Arthur pestaient de leur impuissance. Mais même les roses noires capables de tout dévorer, même l’épée la plus acérée de l’univers ne pouvaient rien face à un mur de glace éternel… C’est alors qu’une autre personne entra dans le palais du Pope, directement venue de la maison des Gémeaux. Julia ! Le Capricorne se rua sur elle, trop soulagé de la voir en vie et en bonne santé. Mais lorsque l’italienne vit le Grand Pope en Armure Divine se battre contre les trois derniers renégats, elle paniqua, et fit chauffer son Cosmos, comme si elle allait utiliser une attaque. Ses compagnons l’arrêtèrent, ce qui l’étonna : le Pope était en danger, et eux ne réagissaient pas ?

-Utiliser la Galaxian Explosion reviendrait à détruire intégralement le palais, et le Freezing Shield resterait en place. De plus… C’est son combat. Nous n’avons pas à intervenir.

Callux, Némée et Katie se remirent sur pieds, avec difficultés. Même si Sadalsuud connaissait leurs attaques, c’était impossible qu’il les domine tous les trois avec une aisance insolente ! Comme si ce dernier avait atteint lui aussi le 9ème sens… Et le maîtrisait bien mieux qu’Arthur. Ils n’avaient aucune chance de vaincre le Grand Pope, c’était évident. Plus le choix, s’il fallait de nouveau recourir à une Athéna Exclamation, ils le feraient. 15 minutes, c’est tout ce qui leur restait pour atteindre la Déesse. Les revenants se mirent en position comme face à Arthur, mais Sadalsuud ne sembla guère impressionné.

-Recourir une fois de plus à la technique interdite… Très bien, allez-y !

Avait-il donc envie de périr ? Peu importe. Dans 15 minutes, ils seraient enfin tous réunis… S’il souhaitait mourir, ils allaient lui offrir ce cadeau.

-ATHÉNA EXCLAMATION !

-ABSOLUTE ZERO BREAK !*

La température baissa encore davantage, gelant les Surplis de Callux et Katie et les détruisant sur le coup. Même s’ils n’étaient pas aussi solides que des Armures d’Or, c’était surprenant ! Mais un évènement plus étrange se produisit… L’Armure d’Or Divine du Verseau commençait elle-même à présenter des signes d’érosion dus au gel ! Impossible, pour perdre ses fonctions protectrices, une Armure d’Or Divine devrait être confrontée à un froid plus intense que le Zéro Absolu, la température la plus basse en ce monde ! Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une chose… Sadalsuud l’avait dépassée, et sa puissance lui permettait de rivaliser avec une Athéna Exclamation lancée par trois des plus puissants Chevaliers d’Or de leur génération ! Un status quo s’instaura entre les deux puissances, aucune ne semblant pouvoir prendre le dessus. Mais sur le long terme, si cela s’éternisait… Ils finiraient tous les quatre congelés dans un cercueil de glace indestructible. Alors que tous avaient atteint un point de non-retour, une voix se fit entendre.

-Il suffit ! Si vous avez encore la moindre once d’humanité en vous, cessez ce combat immédiatement !

Le choc des deux attaques disparut alors, supprimé par un Cosmos bienveillant. Sadalsuud se retourna, terrifié lorsqu’il reconnut la voix qui s’était faite entendre. Non, elle ne devait pas s’approcher d’eux ! Athéna s’était rapprochée des renégats, qui immédiatement cessèrent le combat et s’agenouillèrent devant la Déesse, à la surprise du Pope. Pourquoi… Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ?

-Déesse Athéna…

-C’est avec honte et regret que nous sommes revenus ici, bafouant notre honneur de Chevaliers.

-Mais nous avons accepté l’offre d’Hadès pour une raison bien précise.

Sadalsuud haussa un sourcil, étonné de ce qui se passait, alors que Callux reprenait la parole.

-Nous n’aurions jamais pu vous trahir, aucun de nous ! Nous avons joué un double jeu avec Hadès, faisant croire que nous acceptions de vous tuer en échange de la vie éternelle… Mais c’est faux, bien sûr ! Nous voulions vous prévenir de ce qui se passe vraiment aux Enfers ! Hadès n’est plus celui que nous avons connu… Même si ses armées l’ignorent, il a cédé à sa seconde personnalité, Pluton ! Le traité de paix que vous aviez signé n’a plus lieu d’être, une nouvelle Guerre Sainte va commencer… Voilà pourquoi nous sommes revenus, pour vous dire toute la vérité. Nos compagnons sont morts… Mais au moins, vous savez toute la vérité. Déesse, il vous faut récupérer votre Armure Divine et vous rendre aux Enfers pour éliminer Pluton ! Il est en train de lever des troupes, conscient que ses Spectres ne suffiraient pas contre vous : un tiers de son armée a déserté et est prête à vous rejoindre dans cette lutte. Mais malgré cela, Pluton a été rejoint par plusieurs divinités qui ont été séduites par son plan de domination du monde : pêle-mêle, on trouve Hel et ses Guerriers Divins, Sekhmet et ses Gardiens, Chiyou et ses Youxias… C’est en tout cas ce dont nous sommes certains. Il faut que vous rassembliez vos troupes, Athéna, et que vous constituiez une armée capable de riposter !

Les ex-Chevaliers d’Or s’écroulèrent, alors que les premières lueurs de l’aube commençaient à se faire voir depuis les fenêtres du palais du Pope. Sadalsuud, de son côté, avait perdu son état divin, son Armure ayant repris sa forme initiale avant de quitter son corps pour se reconstruire sous son aspect totémique. Le Freezing Shield, affaibli en raison de son lanceur, se brisa sous les assauts répétés d’Arthur qui se précipita aussitôt sur son père, qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement, sans doute en raison de tout le Cosmos qu’il avait brûlé dans ce dernier combat, de son éveil au 9ème sens et de l’usage de l’Absolute Zero Break.

Athéna, de son côté, s’approcha doucement des revenants, et murmura quelques mots qui semblèrent effacer leur douleur et leur peine. Un air apaisé se dessinait sur leurs visages, sachant que leur mission avait été accomplie. À présent, tout reposait dans les mains de la génération future… Cette génération qui aurait à livrer le plus grand des combats, peut-être celui qui serait à l’origine d’un nouveau départ pour leur monde… Mais il était encore trop tôt pour l’affirmer. Les corps des vaillants Chevaliers d’Or du 21ème siècle disparurent alors complètement, en même temps que leurs Surplis, non sans qu’ils n’aient un dernier sourire pour la Déesse, qu’ils n’avaient jamais cessé de vouloir protéger, pour le Grand Pope, cet ami qui avait été le meilleur d’entre eux, et pour ces quatre jeunes Chevaliers d’Or, leurs dignes héritiers… 

-Sadalsuud… J’espère que tu nous pardonneras un jour pour nos actes…

-Nous attendrons ta venue aussi longtemps que nécessaire, mon ami. Ton filleul t’attend avec impatience !

-Nous aurons tant de choses à nous raconter…

Péniblement, Sadalsuud rampa vers ses amis, sans avoir l’occasion de les prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras. Quoique, vu son état… Il n’en avait lui-même plus pour longtemps à vivre. Le Verseau entendait vaguement la voix de son fils, qui le suppliait de tenir bon, de ne pas céder, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Et lorsqu’Athéna s’approcha de lui, le Pope sut que tous ces siècles de souffrance, de peine et de combats allaient prendre fin.

-Sois en paix, mon cher ami. Tu t’es suffisamment battu.

Une immense sérénité envahit alors Sadalsuud, de même que la douleur partait de son corps. Ce dernier commençait petit à petit à s’évaporer, la Déesse ayant utilisé ses forces pour le bénir afin qu’il puisse partir sans douleur. Le Capricorne, qui tenait toujours son père, refoulait ses larmes, ne voulant pas paraître faible devant lui. Le Verseau eut un sourire attendri pour ce fils dont il était si fier.

-Arthur… Tu as le droit de pleurer. Il n’y a aucun mal à ça.

Le porteur d’Excalibur céda, oubliant tout ce qui ne concernait pas le Pope. Même la main rassurante de Julia sur son épaule ne le calma pas.

-Nous ne sommes pas prêts à vivre sans toi. Je… Je ne suis pas prêt à vivre sans toi !

-La fin fait partie du voyage, Arthur. La mort n’est qu’une étape, et je vais bientôt rejoindre mes amis, ma famille, qui m’attendent depuis bien longtemps. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père biologique, mais sache que je t’ai toujours aimé comme un fils. Veille bien sur le Sanctuaire en mon absence, d’accord ? Toi, le plus sage et le plus juste des Chevaliers d’Or… Et nouveau Grand Pope !

De ses dernières forces, Sadalsuud confia le casque de Grand Pope à Arthur, qui trop déboussolé ne parvint pas à le refuser. Dans une tempête de cristaux de glace, le corps du Verseau disparut, ne laissant qu’un flocon de neige à l’endroit où il se trouvait encore il y a peu. Toujours penaud, Arthur pleura longuement, sans que ses amis n’interviennent, ne voulant pas contribuer à sa peine.

-Papa…

En ce jour triste au Sanctuaire, un être qu’on aurait pu prendre pour un demi-dieu s’en est allé, un combattant qui fit passer ses désirs personnels au second plan pour se consacrer à la protection d’une cause qui lui semblait juste. Aujourd’hui, un ange est parti pour son dernier voyage, et si son corps n’est plus, son âme, sa mémoire, son héritage, son Cosmos vivront éternellement. Ici repose le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, le Chevalier d’Or du Verseau, Sadalsuud ; décédé à l’âge de 269 ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Rupture du Zéro Asbolu" en anglais


	38. Former son armée

El Hadji et Logan retirèrent leurs casque et s’agenouillèrent, priant silencieusement pour le Grand Pope qui les avait quitté. Il avait bien vécu, et obtenait enfin le repos qu’il méritait ; mais ça ne devait pas les empêcher de le pleurer. Au fond, il avait été un père pour tous les Chevaliers d’Athéna, qu’ils soient de Bronze, d’Argent ou d’Or… Son absence laisserait un grand vide. Doucement, Athéna s’approcha du Capricorne qui tenait toujours en main le casque que son père avait si longtemps porté avec fierté.

-Il t’appartient, désormais. C’est à toi de mener nos troupes… Grand Pope !

Mais Arthur tendit le casque à sa Déesse, en baissant la tête. Il n’était pas prêt, pas digne de cet honneur.

-Seule la Déesse de la Guerre est apte à mener nos armées en ces temps troublés. C’est à vous de nous dire quoi faire… Athéna.

Seulement quatre Chevaliers d’Or… C’était peu, bien trop peu pour pouvoir espérer rivaliser avec les troupes des Enfers, et même si Athéna n’avait aucun doute sur leurs puissances respectives, il était inutile de se voiler la face : la confrontation serait bien inégale…

-Ne… Ne nous oubliez pas !

Les quatre Chevaliers d’Or et Athéna se retournèrent, pour voir deux personnes qu’ils ne pensaient plus revoir… La plus petite des deux prenait appui sur la plus grande, car elle était incapable de mettre un pied devant l’autre. La plus grande continuait d’avancer, malgré la plaie béante ornant son torse, résultat d’une attaque ayant pompé son sang… Une fois arrivée devant leur Déesse, elle s’écroulèrent. Immédiatement, Logan dégaina les Faithful Roses pour guérir ses amies. Ça ne changerait pas tout… Mais savoir qu’Aldébaran et Sheratan étaient de retour, prêtes au combat, était une excellente nouvelle ! Bien évidemment, la surprise était de taille : comment avait-elles fait pour revenir ?

-De mon côté, j’ai simplement retirée la Bloody Rose, consciente que j’aurais un sursis plus important si je perdais mon sang plutôt que si je me le faisais absorber. Sheratan m’a appelée via son Cosmos pour me demander de l’aide, car elle ne pouvait pas revenir seule d’une autre dimension créée par Callux. J’ai brûlé le peu de Cosmos qui me restait pour lui permettre de lancer un Starlight Exctinction qui la ramènerait parmi nous. Nous sommes venus directement en nous téléportant ! Callux avait retenu ses coups… Je pense qu’ils ne sont pas des traîtres ! Attendez une minute, où sont-ils ? Où sont les autres Chevaliers d’Or ? Où est le Grand Pope ?

En croisant les regards attristés de ses amis, de la Déesse, et en voyant le casque du Grand Pope dans les mains de cette dernière, le Taureau comprit qu’elle était arrivée trop tard. Elle tomba à genoux, pleurant silencieusement, et malgré le soutien de Sheratan, voulait seulement laisser parler sa tristesse. Julius, Algieda, Abderrahim, Astrée, et le Grand Pope… Ils ne reviendraient pas. Cette Guerre Sainte commençait de la pire des manières…

Au Sanctuaire sous-marin, c’était la panique : les troupes menées par Minos avaient envahies les lieux, massacrant quiconque se trouvait sur leur passage, ne laissant que les Généraux Marinas et celle de la Sirène Marine en état de combattre. Il y avait Océane de l'Hippocampe, Antonio de Scylla, Akash de Chrysaor, Gaspard des Lyumnades, Fubuki du Kraken, Aria de la Sirène Maléfique et Dimitri du Dragon des Mers. Malgré leur puissance en théorie égale à celle des Chevaliers d’Or, ils étaient rapidement dépassés par le nombre, et par la puissance écrasante d’un des trois Juges… Le Dragon des Mers, le plus puissant et le plus expérimenté d’entre eux, passa à l’attaque.

-HOLY PILLAR !

Quatre tornades d’eau foncèrent alors, balayant la plupart des Spectres sur leur passage, mais furent rapidement dissipées par Minos avec le Gigantic Feather Flap. Dimitri eut un pas de recul, surpris de voir sa technique bloquée si facilement, avant de réaliser qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger ! Des fils se dégageaient des mains du Griffon, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se réjouir de l’impuissance de son adversaire.

-Les Généraux Marinas sont décidément tombés bien bas… Je vais te briser, maintenant, tu n’es même pas si intéressant que ça comme pantin !

Mais les autres gardiens des Piliers des Sept Mers foncèrent alors, bien décidé à protéger le Dragon des Mers qu’ils considéraient tous comme un grand frère.

-GOD BREATH !

-BIG TORNADO !

-FLASHING LANCER !

-SALAMANDER SHOCK !

-AURORA BOREALIS !

-DEAD END SYMPHONY !

Un assaut cumulé de six Généraux de Poséidon aurait normalement été fatal à n’importe qui… Mais les Juges des Enfers n’étaient PAS n’importe qui. Tout ce que les Généraux parvinrent à faire, c’est libérer le Dragon des Mers du Cosmic Marionation du Griffon. Haletant, le russe tenta de brûler son Cosmos à nouveau pour empêcher le Juge de recourir à nouveau à sa technique. Toutefois, le combat fut interrompu par un Cosmos écrasant, nettement supérieur à celui de Minos. Ça ne pouvait être qu’une seule personne… Le Dieu des Mers et des Océans lui-même !

-Seigneur Poséidon, ne restez pas là !

-Calme-toi, Dimitri. Minos ne me fera rien. Juge des Enfers ! Si Hadès tenait tant que ça à ce que je rejoigne ses plans de conquête, il aurait pu avoir l’obligeance de venir lui-même ! De plus, il a brisé un accord divin juré sur le Styx… Il ne s’en tirera pas si facilement ! Retourne aux Enfers, et dis à mon frère de se préparer à faire face à mes troupes en plus de celles d’Athéna !

Brandissant son Trident, Poséidon invoqua une tornade d’eau nettement supérieure à ce que pouvait faire le Dragon des Mers, et renvoya les troupes du Juge à la surface. Une fois cela fait, les Généraux s’agenouillèrent par respect devant leur Seigneur, s’excusant d’avoir été aussi peu efficace.

-Vous n’avez pas à vous blâmer, Généraux. Sa puissance était véritablement impressionnante… Le combat que nous allons mener sera crucial pour l’avenir de la Terre. Nous partons pour le Sanctuaire d’Athéna !

Même son de cloche à Asgard : si le pays n’avait pas été envahi par les troupes des Enfers, Pluton considérant sûrement qu’il était inoffensif, c’était branle-bas le combat : les Guerriers Divins d’Odin se préparaient à l’attaque. Ceux de Thor n’étaient plus… Mais quoi qu’il arrive, Asgard avait une dette envers Athéna et les Chevaliers d’Or. Il était temps de la rembourser !

Au Sanctuaire, Sheratan et Aldébaran étaient mises au courant de la situation. Hadès, ou plutôt Pluton, était bien déterminé à prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Il fallait absolument l’en empêcher ! Mais s’il était parvenu à rallier à sa cause trois autres Divinités… Les troupes d’Athéna avaient-ils la moindre chance de l’emporter ? Une voix se fit entendre.

-Nous y arriverons, Athéna. Ensemble.

Poséidon et ses Marinas étaient arrivés ! Aldébaran et Dimitri échangèrent un signe de tête teinté de profond respect. Après tout, ils se connaissaient, et chacun respectait énormément la force de l’autre. Les Guerriers Divins d’Odin arrivèrent peu après, menés par Erik et Mathilda, jurant de donner toutes leurs forces à la lutte contre Pluton et ses troupes. Sheratan ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant Selena en forme, alors que cette dernière s’approchait d’elle.

-Un Guerrier Divin tient toujours parole. Ensemble, nous obtiendrons la victoire !

Les divinités grecques et nordiques sourirent, réalisant que la force des liens que les Sanctuaires avaient développé serait réellement un atout de taille dans le déroulement du conflit à venir. Ils seront nombreux à perdre la vie, peut-être même tous… Mais quoi qu’il arrive, la Guerre ne serait pas vaine. La discussion allait bon train, quand plusieurs Spectres débarquèrent au 13ème étage. Tous les combattants se mirent évidemment en garde, mais lorsque Rhadamanthe, qui menait la troupe, leva les mains en signe de paix et s’agenouilla par respect, tous se calmèrent.

-Soyez certains que je regrette toutes ces morts inutiles. J’aurais bien aimé revoir le Chevalier de la Vierge… C’est Dame Perséphone qui nous envoie offrir notre force à votre armée. Moi, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, Juge des Enfers, vous offre mon soutien ainsi que celui de mes hommes dans cette Guerre Sainte à venir. Peut-être passerons-nous pour les pires traîtres qui soient… Mais nous avons juré fidélité à Hadès, pas à Pluton, et nous nous battrons de toutes nos forces, de tout notre Cosmos pour sauver notre Seigneur et maître !

Respectueusement, Arthur s’avança et tendit la main au Juge, qui la serra sincèrement. Une trêve temporaire pouvait bien avoir lieu : ils luttaient contre un ennemi commun.

-Bienvenue dans notre Sanctuaire, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne. Il est rassurant de savoir que des guerriers de votre calibre sont à nos côtés.

Qui aurait cru qu’un jour, les Chevaliers d’Athéna, les Marinas de Poséidon, les Guerriers Divins d’Odin et les Spectres menés par Rhadamanthe s’uniraient un jour contre un ennemi commun ? Avec un sourire, Athéna décida de réunir tout le monde pour avoir une discussion stratégique. Hors de question de partir la fleur au fusil alors que le danger était colossal !

-Bien ! Il est temps de réfléchir à notre stratégie pour cette Guerre Sainte.

Aux Enfers, une personne s’éveilla, non sans difficultés. Comment pouvait-elle encore être en vie ? Normalement, une fois mort, tout s’arrête… Sauf lorsqu’on a des capacités particulières que peu obtiennent, même parmi les Chevaliers d’Or…


	39. Réunion stratégique

Les discussions allaient bon train sur savoir comment agir. Attaquer directement les Enfers avec l’intégralité des troupes ? Les laisser venir au Sanctuaire ? Se battre sur plusieurs fronts ? Toutes ces idées étaient parfaitement défendables, mais il fallait trouver un plan d’action qui conviendrait à tous. Le plus prudent serait de les laisser venir attaquer, car le Sanctuaire aurait le temps d’organiser sa défense ; mais d’un autre côté, il était impossible de savoir l’étendue des armées de Pluton. Attaquer avec l’ensemble des troupes directement aux Enfers posait également problème : si les Chevaliers d’Or et les Généraux Marinas pourraient sans doute s’éveiller au 8ème sens et garder leur conscience aux Enfers, ce ne serait pas le cas de la plupart des Guerriers Divins, des Chevaliers d’Argent et de Bronze. Bien sûr, Athéna et Poséidon pourraient un peu donner de leur sang, mais ils devraient ensuite récupérer, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Et puis, autre élément : attaquer avec l’intégralité des troupes ferait perdre l’effet de surprise.

-À un moment ou un autre, nous devrons nous rendre aux Enfers. Il est donc indispensable que nous offrions à chacun de nos soldats un moyen de résister et de garder sa conscience, car il est impensable que tous s’éveillent au 8ème sens.

-Je suis d’accord avec mon oncle. Quelqu’un aurait-il une idée ?

Le Cancer leva la main pour prendre la parole. -Je sais qu’un de mes prédécesseurs, Sage du Cancer, avait gardé des sceaux baignés du sang de l’Athéna du 15ème siècle pendant son mandat de Grand Pope, ce qui lui permit de faire jeu égal avec Hadès et Thanatos au 18ème siècle. Je suis persuadé que notre Grand Pope avait prévu l’éventualité que nous en ayons à nouveau besoin et en a gardé quelques-uns, datant de l’Athéna de sa génération.

-Oui… C’est sûrement le cas. Je propose que nous nous arrêtions là pour aujourd’hui, le temps de nous reposer un peu. Il faudra du temps aux Enfers pour se rendre compte de la désertion de Rhadamanthe et ses troupes, cela nous laisse un certain avantage. Dès demain, nous réfléchirons à un plan d’attaque.

Aldébaran se proposa d’héberger les Marinas dans son temple, elle en profiterait pour aller dormir chez Sheratan. Logan laissa son temple aux Guerriers Divins et Arthur le sien aux Spectres. Ils étaient un peu serrés, mais Athéna ne souhaitait pas que les demeures des sept Chevaliers qui n’étaient plus soient occupées, même temporairement. Les invités ne s’offusquèrent pas, conscients que la douleur de la perte de trois Chevaliers d’Or était encore bien vive…

Lorsqu’il atteignit la cinquième maison, Arthur s’arrêta. L’Armure d’Or du Lion s’était reconstruite sous sa forme totémique et avait perdu de son éclat, comme si la perte de sa valeureuse porteuse lui avait fait ôté toute joie de vivre. Car oui, même s’il avait du mal à appréhender le concept, le Capricorne savait que toutes les Armures des Chevaliers d’Athéna étaient vivantes, comme douées d’une conscience propre. Seule Sheratan est capable de leur parler, à croire que c’est un truc de Bélier… Que pouvait-il se passer dans la tête de l’Armure ? Le fait d’avoir échoué à protéger sa porteuse actuel contre l’un de ses anciens porteurs favoris ? Il y avait peut-être de ça… Arthur vit alors le corps de sa petite sœur, et ne put s’empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Même si les renégats avaient de bonnes raisons… Il ne pourrait pardonner à Némée si facilement. Le gréco-français sentit alors la main de Julia prendre la sienne, et en silence, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des Gémeaux, afin de rendre également un dernier hommage à Julius. Et puis, dormir ensemble, se sachant l’un à côté de l’autre, serait rassurant pour eux deux.

Dans la maison du Taureau, Dimitri finissait de mettre au lit les Généraux Marinas. Ils avaient beau être de puissants combattants, la plupart n’étaient encore que des enfants ou des jeunes adultes… Depuis combien de temps était-il le Général du Dragon des Mers ? Si longtemps, comparé à eux. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même pas de sa vie d’avant, tant il était rentré tôt au service du Seigneur Poséidon et avait su se montrer digne de la Scale du Dragon des Mers. Pendant de longues années, Dimitri s’était entraîné, avait parcouru le monde à la recherche des autres Généraux, et assisté le Dieu des Mers et des Océans dans la gestion de son Sanctuaire. Et si sa loyauté était évidemment à Poséidon, le Dragon des Mers savait que ce n’était pas que pour lui qu’il se battait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Aldébaran, venue lui demander comment ça allait.

-Très bien, je te remercie. Ta maison est très accueillante, tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas qu’on reste tous là ?

-Pas du tout, au contraire ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir dormir un peu avec ma femme.

Ces deux-là n’avaient pas grand-chose à se dire… Le Taureau finit par briser le silence.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le russe resta silencieux, comme s’il cherchait ses mots. En réalité, il avait peur. Pas forcément pour lui, mais plutôt pour les autres Généraux, la famille qu’il n’avait jamais eue. Ces jeunes méritaient une vie qui se résumerait à autre chose que des combats incessants.

-Je suis un peu anxieux, je t’avoue. Pas pour moi, non, plutôt pour les plus jeunes. J’aimerais de tout cœur qu’ils connaissent une vie autre que celle de la guerre. De mon côté, je m’en fous un peu, je pense que je resterais au service du Seigneur Poséidon toute ma vie. Ça me convient très bien. Mais eux… Aria n’a que 14 ans, et même Gaspard, qui est le plus vieux d’entre eux à part moi, n’en a que 21. Je les considère un peu tous comme des frères et sœurs, et je pense que la réciproque est vraie. Ça… Ça me ferait vraiment de la peine qu’ils meurent dans le combat à venir, même si je sais qu’ils feront de leur mieux. Si nous survivons à ce combat, je demanderais au Seigneur Poséidon de leur donner une vie normale.

-Mais est-ce vraiment ce qu’ils veulent ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je t’admire, Dimitri, tu le sais ? Mais je pense vraiment que tu vas droit dans le mur avec cette idée. Laisse-moi terminer, s’il te plaît. Je sais qu’ils ont fait le choix de combattre au nom de Poséidon et qu’ils le font avec fierté ; et il est possible aussi que tous ces combats leur pèsent. Mais plutôt que de demander à ton Seigneur de leur donner une vie normale, ne serait-ce pas plus judicieux de leur laisser le choix ? Je sais que ta demande part d’une bonne intention, mais quel intérêt pour eux de reprendre une vie « normale » s’ils sont heureux de celle qu’ils vivent actuellement ? De plus, si tu les considères vraiment comme ta famille, penses-tu vraiment qu’ils aimeraient que tu prennes cette décision sans leur demander leur avis ?

Dimitri se tut. Aldébaran avait raison, il le savait… Il pensait vraiment bien agir, mais cette idée était mauvaise. Qui était-il pour décider à leur place de la vie de ses frères et sœurs ? Le Dragon des Mers remercia le Taureau, qui alla vers le temple du Bélier. Elle allait avoir besoin de câlins de son mouton pour passer une bonne nuit…

Au 3ème étage, Arthur et Julia priaient devant la dépouille du Chevalier de la Coupe, qui s’était également montré digne de celle des Gémeaux. L’italienne pleurait doucement, si malheureuse d’avoir perdu sa moitié alors qu’ils se revoyaient enfin, après 17 longues années… De son côté, le gréco-français jura à son frère d’armes (et beau-frère) tombé de rester à jamais aux côtés de Julia, que celle-ci puisse faire son deuil et être heureuse, car c’était ce qu’elle méritait. Elle enleva son Armure afin de s’aérer un peu, de cesser d’être écrasée par la peine et la responsabilité, au moins pour un instant. Arthur l’imita bien vite, et il se mirent au lit peu de temps après, collés l’un à l’autre, ayant besoin de ressentir la chaleur de l’autre, sa présence si rassurante et apaisante. La tête reposée sur le torse du Capricorne, le Gémeaux la releva pour croiser ses yeux améthystes dans les bruns de son fiancé.

-Mon cœur ?

-Oui chaton ?

-Je t’aime.

-Moi aussi je t’aime.

Ils passeraient sûrement pour les niais de service… Mais peu importe. C’était leur manière de s’aimer ; et en cette période troublée, l’amour serait sans doute ce qui déterminerait le tournant de cette Guerre Sainte…

Chez le Cancer, Logan lisait pendant qu’El Hadji méditait. Le Poissons se triturait les méninges : quel idiot il avait été d’avouer au Cancer qu’il avait quelque chose d’important à lui dire ! Ça lui avait échappé, car il était persuadé qu’ils allaient mourir du choc des deux Athéna Exclamation… Mais ils étaient tous les deux bien vivants, certes peut-être plus pour très longtemps avec la Guerre Sainte à venir, mais en cet instant précis, c’était le cas. L’australien ferma son livre sèchement, puis se dirigea vers le lit que le sénégalais avait mis à sa disposition avant de se faire interpeller par ce dernier.

-Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose, Logan ?

Bordel, il lâchait rien ce crabe. -Non, rien d’important. Vraiment.

-Tu es sûr ? Ce n’est pas l’impression que tu m’as donné tout à l’heure.

-Je t’assure que tout va bien.

Surtout, ne pas croiser son regard, sinon il allait céder. Logan savait qu’il ne pourrait résister bien longtemps à l’enquête d’El Hadji, alors autant tout faire pour l’éviter. Mais le Cancer saisit le bras du Poissons, qui paniqué se retourna et donna une tape sur la main de son ami pour qu’il le lâche.

-Ne me touche pas. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Mon corps est dangereux !

-Je le sais très bien, mon petit poisson. Et je sais que ça te rend malheureux, alors s’il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Logan détournait le regard, le seul moyen pour lui de garder son calme. Il aimerait tant dire au Cancer ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, mais il savait que depuis qu’il avait fait ce pacte de sang avec son maître Daphné, il lui était interdit d’espérer quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine…

-Va-t’en, El Hadji. Je n’ai rien à te dire.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de fuir, bordel ? C’est à cause de ton sang empoisonné, c’est ça ? Mais même si je venais à être blessé par celui-ci, je sais que tu me soignerais avec les Faithful Roses ! Alors je t’en prie Logan, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Tu… Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

L’australien resta muet, mais peu à peu, il se sentit céder… Et finalement, la bombe retentit.

-Je t’aime.

Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce pendant plusieurs longues minutes, avant que le Cancer n’éclate d’un rire franc. Pas méprisant ou arrogant, ni même de dépit, non, un rire franc, sincère et authentique.

-C’est… C’est ça qui te faisais peur ? Mais moi aussi je t’aime !

Logan resta bouche bée (un peu comme un poisson mort, c’est… C’est rigolo.), comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à la réponse d’El Hadji.

-Tu… Tu es sûr que tu m’as bien compris ? Je… Je t’aime, mais plus qu’un ami, tu comprends ?

-J’avais parfaitement compris. Et je le savais. Je n’osais pas faire le premier pas, de peur de te brusquer, mais sache que de mon côté aussi, je t’aime. Mais… Pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

Un tourbillon d’émotions submergea le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons, qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout ce qu’il put faire, c’est réagir aux lèvres du Cancer posées sur les siennes. Ils s’embrassèrent plusieurs fois, Logan pleurant silencieusement. Enfin, il avait trouvé le moyen d’aller de l’avant après la perte de son maître et de sa sœur. Enfin, il s’autorisait à être heureux.

-Je… J’avais peur de ta réaction… Et après ce qui s’est passé avec mon maître, je pensais que toute relation m’était absolument impossible, que je risquerais de faire du mal à la personne que j’aimerais… C’est pour ça que lorsqu’on a affronté les renégats, que je sentais qu’on ne survivrait pas… J’ai paniqué, et j’ai voulu te dire ça. Si… Si j’avais su que c’était réciproque…

-Chuuuuuut. Inutile d’épiloguer là-dessus. L’important, c’est que nous nous soyons dit ce que nous avions sur le cœur.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se rassembla au 13ème étage pour décider de la marche à suivre, mais Rhadamanthe prit la parole, affirmant avoir une information capitale à transmettre.

-Un de mes espions m’a fait le rapport du fait suivant : il semblerait qu’un mystérieux guerrier ait infiltré les Enfers et se dirige vers Giudecca. Et si son identité n’a pas été certifié, tous sont unanimes sur un point : il portait une Armure d’Or !


	40. Infiltration aux Enfers

-Comment ça ?

-Byaku du Nécromancien, un des Spectres de Minos, m’a affirmé qu’un Chevalier d’Or avait été vu aux Enfers et se dirigeait vers la Giudecca, sans doute dans le but de vaincre Hadès ! Il ignore sans doute encore qu’il s’agit de Pluton…

Tous les membres de la Délivrance (c’est le nom qu’ils s’étaient donnés) étaient perplexes. Qui parmi les Chevaliers d’Or avait bien pu s’éveiller au 8ème sens ? Ce n’était sûrement pas l’un de ceux décédés durant ces sept dernières années, cela semblait évident. Ça ne pouvait pas non plus être Abderrahim, Sarina et lui-même s’étant mutuellement détruits leurs 8 sens ! Et le corps d’Algieda ainsi que son Armure était restés dans la maison du Lion… El Hadji réalisa alors que personne n’avait vu le corps d’Astrée, ni l’Armure d’Or de la Balance ! Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une seule chose… À sa mort contre la Déicide, l’uruguayen s’était éveillé au 8ème sens, celui permettant de garder sa conscience aux Enfers, l’Arayashiki ! Et avec le recul, ça n’avait rien de surprenant : Abderrahim le maîtrisait à la perfection avec le Grand Pope, et Astrée ayant passé presque 20 ans à méditer régulièrement avec lui, il n’était pas inconcevable que la Balance ait atteint ce niveau. La question était maintenant de savoir où il était actuellement…

 _Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir._ Vraiment le don pour réchauffer l’atmosphère, cette porte. Astrée la franchit, bien déterminé à éliminer à lui seul Hadès et mettre un terme à cette Guerre Sainte ! Peu de temps après, il arriva aux abords de l’Achéron, l’un des trois fleuves des Enfers gardé par Charon, maître des lieux.

-Tiens, un Chevalier d’Or ! Vous êtes nombreux à venir, ces temps-ci…

Il n’eut pas le temps de disserter davantage : Astrée l’avait saisi par le cou, exigeant de le faire traverser sous peine de lui briser la nuque.

-Une pièce d’argent, et je te fais traverser. Je m’en fiche de la Guerre Sainte, des conflits opposant Hadès à Athéna ou aux autres Dieux, tout ce que je veux, c’est que les règles soient respectées. Sans moi, tu ne pourras pas traverser l’Achéron, c’est pourtant ce que tu souhaites n’est-ce pas ?

La Balance, à court d’arguments, relâcha le Spectre. Astrée avait bien quelque chose à lui donner qui pourrait payer la traversée… Mais il avait juré à sa mère de garder cet objet. Douloureusement, l’uruguayen se sépara d’un pendentif contenant une photo de ses parents, qu’il chérissait plus que tout. Mais ses propres sentiments n’avaient pas à empiéter sur l’issue de la Guerre Sainte. Ce pendentif était bien peu de choses, en comparaison…

-Tiens. Ça te paiera la traversée.

-Merci bien… Allez, en route !

La traversée fut longue, morne, accompagnée par une chanson braillarde de Charon qui exaspéra Astrée. Une fois arrivé de l’autre côté, la Balance descendit de la barque, sans un mot ; mais lorsqu’il sentit la hausse du Cosmos du Spectre de l’Achéron, il fit un pas de côté, juste à temps pour éviter l’Eddying Current Crusher de son adversaire.

-J’ai dit que je te ferais traverser, rien de plus. Maintenant, tu vas mourir ! EDDYING CURRENT CRUSHER !

Il utilisa à nouveau son attaque, sans succès : Astrée l’évita sans souci, passablement énervé, prêt à riposter. Sans utiliser de techniques propres à son signe, la Balance décocha un uppercut surpuissant qui fit valser Charon.

-Comment… Comment est-ce possible ?

-Pauvre idiot. Tu croyais vraiment être au niveau d’un Chevalier d’Or ? Ne me fais pas rire… Celui qui va mourir aujourd’hui, c’est toi ! ROZAN SHŌRYŪHĀ !

Le Dragon étincelant percuta le menton du Spectre de l’Achéron, qui relâcha le pendentif que lui avait offert Astrée. Puis il alla s’échouer dans le fleuve, tandis que les morts qui avaient tenté de traverser sans payer s’agrippèrent à lui pour l’entraîner au fond. Satisfait, l’uruguayen récupéra son trésor, puis continua sa route sans se retourner.

-Adios, pendejo.*

Le Chevalier de la Balance continua sa route, un peu surpris de ne croiser personne dans la première prison. Les Enfers n’étaient-ils pas censés être gardés ? Chassant ces réflexions qui l’embrouillaient plus qu’autre chose de sa tête, il avança vers la deuxième prison, elle aussi déserte à l’exception d’un chien colossal à trois têtes qui somnolait paisiblement. Ainsi, Cerbère n’était pas une légende… Sans s’arrêter, Astrée se dirigea vers la troisième prison, celle où les avares et les vénaux ayant vécu dans un luxe exagéré sont condamnés à pousser des rochers éternellement. Deux Spectres l’y attendaient…

-Je suis Rock du Golem !

-Et moi, Yvan du Troll !

-Prépare-toi à mourir, Chevalier !

Sans s’arrêter, Astrée les dépassa. -Vous ne le savez pas encore, mais vous êtes déjà morts.**

-Quoi ?

Les corps des deux Spectres éclatèrent en raison du Shōryūhā de la Balance, qui ne s’était même pas arrêté face à des adversaires aussi insignifiants. Sa mission était d’atteindre la Giudecca, pas de faire mumuse avec des Spectres qui pourraient être vaincus par des Chevaliers de Bronze.

Au Sanctuaire, Arthur s’était retiré avec la Déesse afin de faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Sadalsuud. Malgré toute la douleur et la peine que cela faisait naître chez lui, le Capricorne sentait que fouiller dans les affaires de son père serait une sorte de catharsis qui l’aiderait à avancer, peut-être même à accepter cette charge de Grand Pope dont la Déesse et les autres Chevaliers d’Or l’estimait digne. Le gréco-français fit alors tomber une boîte, qui s’éparpilla en un tas de photos que l’ancien Pope gardait précieusement de tous les Chevaliers qu’il avait connue. Arthur prit une photo le représentant avec Sadalsuud, puis réalisa que quelque chose était marqué au dos. Surpris, le Capricorne prit un instant pour lire ce qui était écrit.

_Arthur, mon cher fils,_

_Si jamais tu lis un jour ces lignes, c’est sans doute que je ne serais plus là pour mener à bien ma mission de Grand Pope. Ne me pleure pas, ne me regrette pas, mon fils. Tu dois aller de l’avant, ne jamais perdre foi en ce que tu es, ni t’éloigner de la voie que tu t’es fixée. Après tout, en ton bras repose la plus puissante des lames…  
Je te fais confiance pour la suite, Chevalier du Capricorne. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, Grand Pope !_

_Avec tout mon amour paternel, Sadalsuud._

Le nouveau Grand Pope serra longuement la photo contre lui, se jurant de ne jamais s’en séparer. Peu de temps après, Athéna l’interpella, affirmant qu’elle avait trouvé les sceaux gardés par Sadalsuud. Il n’y en avait pas suffisamment pour tout le monde, mais au moins, il serait possible d’en recréer d’autres. Tout le monde pourra se rendre aux Enfers, même les simples soldats !

Astrée finissait de traverser la quatrième prison, ayant terrassé Phlégyas du Lycaon, passeur du Styx. Imperturbablement, la Balance s’embarqua et rama jusqu’à l’autre rive. Traverser les cinquième, sixième et septième prisons ne fut également qu’une formalité, tant les Spectres qui les gardaient étaient faibles. Toutefois, le Chevalier d’Or sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Non content d’être en sous-nombre flagrant, les Spectres n’étaient pas les seuls ennemis qu’il avait à affronter. En effet, Astrée avait également vaincu un Youxia de rang inférieur, normalement attitré à la protection du Dieu Chiyou ! Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien faire ici ? Pas de temps à perdre : la Giudecca était en vue…

Hadès, assis sur son trône sombre, regarda ses troupes. Malgré la traîtrise de Rhadamanthe qu’il n’avait pas anticipé et l’échec des ex-Chevaliers d’Or, il n’avait aucun doute sur l’issue du conflit à venir : ses troupes marcheraient sur les armées d’Athéna et Poséidon. Ces derniers ne savaient quasiment rien de ce qui se passait vraiment : l’ex-Cancer avait peut-être dit la vérité à son disciple, mais lui-même ne savait quasiment rien, à part le fait qu’une nouvelle Guerre Sainte était à venir. Avec le soutien de Chiyou, Sekhmet et Hel… La victoire ne pourrait pas leur échapper ! Le Dieu des Enfers se leva, prêt à haranguer ses soldats. Il en avait laissé quelques-uns en retrait, au cas-où, mais c’était sans doute inutile. Même si un Chevalier ou un Général Marina venait à s’introduire ici, il n’y avait aucun risque qu’il arrive à ses fins.

-Mes chers Spectres, mes chers Gardiens, mes chers Youxias, mes chers Guerriers Divins ! Aujourd’hui est un grand jour : nous allons éliminer mon frère et ma nièce, et bientôt, nous nous attaquerons à l’Olympe ! Le monde sera à nous, débarrassé des humains !

Cris de joie dans la foule. Hadès avait une telle aura charismatique, que personne ne remarqua la silhouette qui s’approchait peu à peu, profitant du moindre recoin d’ombre pour avancer sans se faire voir. Le Seigneur Noir continuait d’haranguer ses troupes, sans remarquer cet homme qui était de plus en plus proche, se servant des poutres pour prendre de la hauteur. Astrée se trouvait enfin à portée du Dieu des Enfers, qui était juste en dessous de lui. Peu importe s’il perdait la vie dans la manœuvre : la Balance était déterminé à mettre un terme à cette Guerre Sainte avant même qu’elle ne commence. Dégainant ses épées, Astrée sauta, prêt à les planter dans le dos du maître des lieux, ou mieux encore de lui trancher la tête.

-Nous éliminerons tous les Chevaliers… En commençant par ce misérable insecte qui s’est introduit jusqu’ici !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *C'est de l'espagnol, mais la décence m'impose de ne pas traduire... Vous chercherez!
> 
> **"Omae wa mou shindeiru"


	41. La Délivrance en marche

Les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, le Chevalier de la Balance comprit que sa tentative était vouée à l’échec. Hadès se retourna, puis saisit sans souci Astrée à la gorge, le choc lui faisant lâcher ses épées. L’uruguayen comprit alors qu’il avait été bien naïf de croire qu’il pourrait vaincre le Dieu des Enfers aussi facilement…

-Misérable Chevalier. Tes prédécesseurs du signe de la Balance ont toujours été une plaie… Et tu vas les rejoindre dans une souffrance éternelle !

Le Seigneur Noir le balança au sol, le mettant K.O., puis le traîna par les cheveux en dehors de la Giudecca, sous les murmures admiratifs des soldats présents. Sortant de sa demeure, Hadès se dirigea vers la huitième prison, l’enfer gelé du Cocyte, bien déterminé à y jeter la Balance qui n’avait plus de forces pour réagir.

-Cet endroit est réservé à ceux qui ont commis le plus impardonnable des crimes : s’être opposé aux Dieux ! Tu resteras à jamais prisonnier de cette étendue de glace, Chevalier de la Balance… C’est là tout ce que tu mérites pour avoir osé lever la main sur moi.

Inconscient, Astrée put juste sentir son corps jeté dans cet enfer de glace dont il ne pourrait pas sortir. Si proche, mais pourtant si loin de mettre un terme à la Guerre Sainte…

De retour à la Giudecca, Hadès convoqua Perséphone pour lui parler de la désertion de Rhadamanthe. C’était décidément louche… Tout d’abord l’ex-Cancer qui les trahit, puis les renégats qui échouent malgré leur puissance nettement supérieure à la génération actuelle… Quelque chose n’allait pas !

-Perséphone, de quoi t’es-tu entretenue avec Rhadamanthe ?

-Comme je l’ai dit à Pandore, je l’ai envoyé à la poursuite des ex-Chevaliers d’Or pour qu’il nous ramène la tête d’Athéna. Je n’avais pas confiance en ces renégats…

-Je vois, je vois… Alors pourquoi n’est-il toujours pas revenu ?

-Je… Je l’ignore…

Cet instant d’hésitation lui fut fatal : Hadès dégaina son épée et taillada la jambe de sa femme. Avec un cri, Perséphone chuta, regardant son époux avec incompréhension. Mais en réalité… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’Hadès n’était plus, et avait laissé sa place à Pluton.

-Ton sang a le goût du mensonge, Perséphone. Peu importe ce que tu as bien pu dire à Rhadamanthe ou aux renégats… Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour le savoir !

Au Sanctuaire, Athéna se réveilla en sursaut, terrorisée du rêve qu’elle venait de faire. Mais bon, ça ne devait être qu’un mauvais rêve, n’est-ce pas ? Aucune chance que ce soit prémonitoire… L’intégralité de l’armée qu’ils avaient constitué se rassembla, prête à recevoir ses ordres de la journée ; mais le Juge de la Wyverne prit immédiatement la parole, porteur de nouvelles graves.

-Un dernier rapport de Byaku m’est parvenu : la Balance est parvenue jusqu’à Pluton et a tenté de l’assassiner, mais son infiltration a échoué. Il a été jeté dans le Cocyte, et désormais les troupes des Enfers savent que nous sommes au courant ! De plus, aucune trace de Dame Perséphone…

Il n’y avait plus d’hésitation à avoir, désormais : le dernier combat se déroulerait aux Enfers. Les sceaux d’Athéna étaient prêts et avaient été distribués à tous les combattants, et la Déesse avait récupéré son Armure ainsi que Niké et l’Aegis, signe du sérieux du combat à venir. Les Chevaliers, les Guerriers Divins et les Marinas se rassemblèrent autour du Chevalier du Cancer, qui les enverrait sur place. Les Spectres de Rhadamanthe pouvant à leur guise se déplacer entre la surface et les Enfers, ils s’éloignèrent afin de ne pas gêner la concentration d’El Hadji. Leur plus grand combat les attendait !

-Tout le monde est là ? Préparez-vous, c’est possible que ça picote un peu… SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

Même si l’armée était colossale, extraire des âmes pour les envoyer aux Enfers était chose aisée pour le sénégalais, qui accompagna dans le même temps ses compagnons. La Délivrance arriva en un instant aux Enfers, près de la Grande Cascade de Sang jouxtant la septième prison. Au 18ème siècle, c’est à cet endroit que Tenma, Yato et Yuzuriha avaient débarqué lors de leur passage aux Enfers, en quête du magnolier dont les fruits permettrait de sceller l’âme des Spectres… Assez parlé du passé : c’est sur le présent qu’il fallait se concentrer. La Délivrance se mit en marche vers la Giudecca, conscients que c’est ici que Pluton et ses troupes se terreraient. Mais alors qu’ils arrivaient, l’armée colossale qu’ils avaient à affronter se révéla, et lorsque les membres les plus faibles des troupes de la Délivrance réalisèrent l’ampleur des troupes ennemis, plusieurs tremblèrent de peur. Quel déséquilibre… En comptant les soldats de Minos, Éaque, Hel, Sekhmet et Chiyou, l’armée d’Athéna et Poséidon se trouvaient à au moins 1 contre 10… Et c’était sans compter l’immense disparité de niveau entre les Squelettes, les plus faibles soldats de Pluton, et les Juges. Quel soulagement c’était de savoir qu’au moins, Rhadamanthe était de leur côté ! Un des Spectres de Pluton, armé d’un fouet, s’avança, comme s’il était une sorte de négociateur. Athéna, Arthur, Poséidon, Dimitri, Erik, Mathilda et Rhadamanthe s’avancèrent, de par leur qualité de chefs de cette armée.

-Quelle honte que vous ayez trahis, Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Moi qui avait une telle estime pour vous…

-Il suffit, Rune. Cette bataille n’a aucun sens : ce n’est pas ce que le Seigneur Hadès a voulu.

-Silence ! Vous avez beau être le frère du Seigneur Minos, je ne tolèrerais pas un mot de plus venant de vous ! Vous avez perverti vos hommes et les avez encouragé à trahir la confiance du Seigneur Hadès… Vous le paierez de votre vie, tous autant que vous êtes ! À vous de choisir, désormais, si vous préférez mourir rapidement et sans douleurs, ou bien impitoyablement massacrés par notre armée dix fois supérieure à la vôtre. Livrez-nous Athéna et Poséidon, et nous vous achèverons rapidement.

Dimitri s’était avancé, ne tolérant pas un tel blasphème envers son dieu ! Mais Poséidon leva la main impérieusement, ordonnant à son Général de se calmer. À contrecœur, le Dragon des Mers obéit.

-Jamais nous ne nous rendrons, Spectre du Balrog. Si nous devons mourir ici, ce ne sera pas sans nous battre !

-Je me doutais bien que vous diriez cela. Tenez, voici quelque chose qui vous fera peut-être changer d’avis…

Rune sortit alors une mèche de cheveux, qu’Athéna reconnut immédiatement. Non… Non, son rêve était prémonitoire ! Même Perséphone n’avait pas fait le poids face à Pluton… Imperturbablement, Arthur s’approcha du Balrog, comme s’il allait se rendre, à la grande stupéfaction de la Délivrance. Avec un air mesquin, Rune demanda au Capricorne s’il avait l’intention de se rendre, ce à quoi le porteur d’Excalibur répondit avec un grand sourire. Puis, si vite que le Spectre ne put réagir, il porta un coup en arc de cercle qui décapita son adversaire. Sa tête alla rouler loin de son corps, et l’on pouvait encore y lire la surprise d’avoir été vaincu si facilement. Les armées de Pluton se mirent en garde, prêtes à faire regretter cet acte au Capricorne, mais il semblerait que cet élan de témérité soit ce dont les membres de la Délivrance avaient besoin pour reprendre courage. Pluton ordonna à ses troupes de rester calmes, alors que les émissaires de la Délivrance retournaient dans leur camp. Malgré la mort du Spectre du Balrog, la terreur s’emparait encore de certains : Rango, Chevalier d’Argent du Lézard, dit en tremblant les mots suivants.

-Ce sera la fin de la Chevalerie d’Athéna.

-Alors, faisons-en la fin la plus noble de toute l’Histoire, répliqua Julia.

El Hadji et Logan se tenaient la main, comme pour se persuader que l’autre était là. Ils se regardèrent, d’un air de se dire _On sera toujours ensemble. C’est une promesse._ Sheratan et Selena, elles, s’échauffaient, prêtes au combat, avant que le Guerrier Divin ne prenne la parole.

-Jamais je n’aurais cru mourir aux côtés d’un Chevalier d’Athéna !

-Et que dirais-tu de mourir aux côtés d’une amie ?

-Ah oui, ça je peux le faire…

Les troupes de Pluton s’étaient peu à peu rassemblées pour encercler la Délivrance. Les chances de victoire étaient minces… Mais pas inexistantes. Athéna fit face à ses troupes, et se prépara à donner un discours qui elle l’espérait serait motivant.

-Mes frères, mes sœurs ! Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui saisit mon cœur. Un jour viendra où notre courage faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tout lien, mais ce jour n’est pas arrivé ! Ce sera l’heure des ténèbres et des armures fracassées lorsque notre courage s’effondrera, mais ce jour n’est pas arrivé ! Aujourd’hui nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur notre bonne vieille Terre, je vous demande de tenir ! Aujourd’hui, nous vaincrons !

Tonnerre d’applaudissements de la part des soldats de la Délivrance. Les Chevaliers d’Or furent également émus par l’assurance de leur Déesse. Elle avait tellement grandi et gagné en maturité ces dernières années… Et désormais, chacun savait pour quoi il se battait. La Déesse de la Guerre se retourna pour mener les troupes à la victoire. Tournant la tête vers les Chevaliers d’Or en première ligne, elle murmura les mots suivants.

-Pour la paix.

Et elle partit à l’assaut, rapidement imitée par les Chevaliers d’Or et le reste de ses soldats. La bataille finale pouvait commencer !


	42. Pour tout ce qui nous est cher...

Instinctivement, les troupes menées par la Déesse de la Guerre se dispersèrent : il fallait tout d’abord vaincre les protecteurs des quatre divinités, afin que celles-ci restent sans défenses une fois seules. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire… Athéna et Poséidon firent directement face à Pluton, bien déterminés à vaincre cet usurpateur qui devait tant faire souffrir Hadès… Rhadamanthe et ses Spectres se chargeraient des troupes de Minos et Éaque avec le soutien des Marinas et des Guerriers Divins d’Odin. Pendant ce temps-là, les Chevaliers d’Or divisés en trois groupes, épaulés par des Chevaliers d’Argent et de Bronze, feraient face aux troupes de Hel, Sekhmet et Chiyou. Le plus grand des combats commençait maintenant !

Sans attendre, la Wyverne engagea le combat contre le Griffon et le Garuda. Si seulement il pouvait les convaincre de cesser le combat… Mais Éaque et Minos ne semblaient pas du tout disposés à l’écouter. Le Garuda traça une croix au sol avec son pied, affirmant que dans trois secondes, Rhadamanthe succomberait ici.

-GARUDA FLAP !

Propulsant son frère en l’air grâce à la puissance de ses bras, Éaque se retourna et compta jusqu’à trois. Au bout du décompte, Rhadamanthe s’écrasa au sol, pile à l’endroit que le Garuda avait annoncé. Quelle puissance dans cet assaut… Sans son Surplis, il serait déjà mort ! Le Juge n’eut pas le temps de se relever qu’il se sentit soulevé pars des fils de marionnette. Minos ! Tentant de lutter, la Wyverne essaya d’ouvrir les yeux de ses frères, de leur faire comprendre que la lutte était inutile, que ce n’était pas Hadès qui voulait ça, mais Pluton. Éaque baissa les yeux, comme s’il était parfaitement au courant, alors que Minos avait un petit sourire mesquin qui n’augurait rien de bon…

-Crois-tu que nous ignorons la vérité ? Nous savons que ce n’est pas le Seigneur Hadès. Mais peu importe : je suis un soldat, et j’obéis aux ordres. C’est ma manière de lui rester fidèle en ces temps troublés. Toi, tu as préféré déserter pour montrer ta fidélité… Je n’éprouve aucune rancune contre toi, et je suppose que la réciproque est vraie : n’y vois rien de personnel.

-Quant à moi, peu importe qui nous commande : je n’ai jamais supporté cette trêve infâme ! Pouvoir à nouveau me mesurer à des Chevaliers d’Athéna, avoir l’opportunité de me délecter à nouveau de leurs cris et de leur impuissance… Quelle joie ! Une fois que je t’aurais éliminé, je me mesurerais au Poissons. Nous verrons s’il est au niveau de ce maudit Albafica !

Piégé dans la Cosmic Marionation, Rhadamanthe était complètement immobilisé. Éaque et Minos ne cesseraient pas le combat…

Les six Chevaliers d’Or s’étaient divisés en trois groupes, et chacun disposait sous ses ordres d’une quinzaine de Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent, ainsi que de nombreux soldats. Arthur et El Hadji menaient l’assaut vers les troupes de Sekhmet, Logan et Sheratan se chargeaient de Chiyou pendant que Julia et Aldébaran faisaient face aux Guerriers Divins de Hel. 12 Gardiens, 10 Youxias, 7 Guerriers Divins, chacun à peu près au niveau d’un Chevalier d’Or… La lutte semblait bien déséquilibrée, mais pas question de perdre espoir ! Le Gémeaux et le Taureau se lancèrent à l’attaque, imitées par leurs soldats. Le menu fretin venu de l’enfer nordique ne faisait pas le poids contre la puissance des Chevaliers sacrés, et même quelques Guerriers Divins furent vaincus rapidement. Il n’en restait que trois : Hraesvelg, Eikthyrnir et Gullinbursti. Tous trois étaient armés d’épées, dont la puissance n’était sûrement pas à sous-estimer… Hel avait battu en retraite, harcelée par ces moucherons de soldats d’Athéna. Les trois Guerriers Divins encerclaient Julia et Aldébaran, prêts à neutraliser ces impertinentes qui s’opposaient à leur Déesse.

-Nos compagnons ont peut-être été vaincus, mais c’est parce qu’ils étaient faibles. Ils n’avaient pas leur place dans le monde prévu par Hel ! Préparez-vous à mourir, Chevaliers d’Or ! WILDSCHWEIN STRAHL !

C’était Gullinbursti qui était passé à l’attaque, portant une attaque composé de rayons de lumière entrecroisés. Imperturbablement, Julia et Aldébaran esquivèrent l’assaut. Ce n’était rien de plus qu’un Lightning Plasma du pauvre ! Eikthyrnir passa aussi à l’assaut, projetant des flammes avec son épée grâce à une technique baptisée Flame Deer Maelstrom. Pas bien dangereux, comme attaque… Aldébaran encaissa l’assaut, et même si la chaleur l’étouffait et que les flammes léchaient son Armure d’Or, elle n’avait pas de dégâts graves à déplorer. Mais Hraesvelg s’avança, menaçant.

-Quand bien même vous résistez aux assauts de mes camarades, vous ne me vaincrez jamais : en effet, je suis immortel ! Essayez donc de me vaincre, pour voir.

Sans réfléchir, Julia balança une Galaxian Explosion dans la tête de ce prétentieux, qui encaissa l’assaut et vola au loin. Grande gueule mais aucune action concrète ! C’est en tout cas ce que pensa le Gémeaux avant de réaliser que Hraesvelg s’était remis debout ! Quiconque aurait encaissé la puissance d’une galaxie entière réduite en cendres aurait normalement dû être pulvérisé !

-Il semblerait que tu aies épuisé ta dernière carte, Gémeaux. Vous allez mourir, maintenant ! Découvrez la toute-puissance de la rune qui habite ma main gauche, Yr !

L’espace sembla se déchirer autour d’eux, alors que quatre Walkyries émergèrent de la dimension ouverte par Hraesvelg. Les guerrières commencèrent à s’attaquer au Taureau, qui tenta de riposter avec son Great Horn mais ne fut pas récompensée de sa tentative et se prit toute la puissance de la technique du Guerrier Divin. Le Gémeaux ne put l’aider, trop occupée à esquiver les attaques de Gullinbursti et Eikthyrnir, tout en cherchant une manière de riposter. Aldébaran vola au loin, perdant son casque dans la manœuvre. Que faire face à un ennemi immortel ? Avec un salto arrière, Julia se rapprocha d’elle. L’italienne semblait avoir une idée ! Échangeant un regard, les voisines se comprirent aussitôt. Gullinbursti et Eikthyrnir repartaient à l’attaque…

-WILDSCHWEIN STRAHL !

-FLAME DEER MAESLTROM !

Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que les Chevaliers d’Or ne soient submergées par ces attaques… Mais d’un coup, l’assaut se stoppa, à quelques centimètres des deux combattantes, bloqués dans un champ électromagnétique ! Décidément… L’Arch Geminga de Julia n’était vraiment pas à prendre à la légère !

-Mais… Quand ?

-Toujours rester concentré, c’est fondamental si l’on veut remporter un combat. J’ai largement eu le temps d’y réfléchir ! Vos attaques ne nous atteindront jamais… Et vous allez goûter à leur puissance ! Aldébaran, à toi !

Sans briser sa sphère, Julia la relâcha vers le Taureau. C’était idiot ! Aldébaran allait être consumée par tant de puissance ! Mais le Cosmos de la japonaise augmenta, encore et toujours, à la grande surprise des Guerriers Divins. Que préparaient-elles donc ? Le Taureau rouvrit les yeux, déchaînant sa technique en décroisant les bras.

-GLORIOUS HORN !

Toute la puissance contenue dans l’Arch Geminga cumulée au Cosmos d’Aldébaran envoya valser leurs trois adversaires comme des quilles de bowling, mais cela ne gêna pas Hraesvelg : les Chevaliers d’Or pourraient s’y mettre à 12, jamais ils ne le vaincront ! Mais le Guerrier Divin déchanta bien vite lorsqu’il réalisa que le Taureau croisait les bras en rigolant. Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve de tant d’impertinence ? Comme si elle avait deviné la colère de son adversaire, Aldébaran se décida à lui expliquer.

-Vois-tu, Hraesvelg, on croise les bras en rigolant lorsqu’on est certain de sa victoire. Vous avez perdu ce combat !

-Silence, idiote ! Je suis immortel, tu comprends ? Même une galaxie entière réduite en cendres ne me ferait pas de mal !

-Oh, mais ça je le sais bien, répliqua Julia. C’est pour ça que nous n’avions pas l’intention de te tuer, toi et tes camarades… Juste vous envoyer faire un petit tour dont vous ne reviendrez pas !

Paniqués, les trois Guerriers Divins réalisèrent alors qu’une faille dimensionnelle s’était ouverte derrière eux ! Ce serait l’œuvre du Gémeaux ? Mais quand ? L’entièreté de la manœuvre n’avait-elle été qu’une diversion ? Sous-estimer les Chevaliers d’Or avaient été une erreur fatale… Emportés par la puissance du Glorious Horn, les soldats de Hel échouèrent dans la dimension ouverte par Julia, qui referma le passage. L’invulnérabilité de Hraesvelg avait été une sacrée plaie, mais maintenant, Hel était vulnérable !

De leur côté, Arthur et El Hadji semblaient presque s’amuser de l’impuissance des soldats de Sekhmet, faisant un concours de celui qui en vaincrait le plus. Après tout, vu l’écrasante puissance dont ils faisaient preuve, ils pouvaient bien se le permettre…

-Arthur, déjà deux !

-Ah oui ? Moi j’en suis à dix-sept !

-Ah, je ne te laisserais pas me dépasser, biquette !

Les soldats de la Déesse à tête de lionne fuyaient pour leur vie, mais les assassins du Sanctuaire étaient tous simplement bien trop forts pour eux, se battant à fond dès le début pour ne pas risquer de les laisser gagner en puissance. Le gréco-français ralentit la cadence afin d’économiser ses forces et de laisser le sénégalais le rattraper, sinon il savait que ce dernier allait bouder. 50 partout ! Au final, ne resta plus que deux Gardiens pour faire face à Arthur et El Hadji : celui de l’Oasis et celui du Soleil, répondant aux noms d’Aïcha et Marianne. Sekhmet avait opéré une retraite stratégique pour aller massacrer du Bronze, et si le Capricorne serait bien parti à sa poursuite, la priorité était de vaincre les deux Gardiens qui disposaient d’un Cosmos bien plus élevé que leurs compagnons…

-Il y a deux siècles, nos troupes ont été vaincues par votre engeance… Ce n’est que justice que nous ayons l’occasion de prendre notre revanche aujourd’hui ! Mourez, Chevaliers d’Or ! STARDUST SLAMMER !

La pluie d’étoiles filantes se précipita sur le Capricorne et le Cancer, et si le second fit un pas de côté pour esquiver l’assaut, le premier attendit tranquillement avant de taillader et trancher toutes les étoiles avec sa lame, à la grande surprise d’Aïcha : son attaque était censée être au moins aussi puissante qu’une Galaxian Explosion ! Le Capricorne avait beau être un épéiste redoutable, il n’aurait pas dû être capable de trancher des étoiles filantes !

-Dommage pour toi, mais je connaissais déjà cette attaque. Ta prédécésseure au poste de Gardien de l’Oasis était la sœur jumelle de Callux des Gémeaux ! Ce dernier a appris cette technique et a ensuite fait l’erreur de l’utiliser contre moi… Une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier !

Sans attendre, Arthur porta trois coups de lame qui détruisirent intégralement la Pardalide d’Aïcha. Le Gardien ne fit aucun geste lorsque le gréco-français sauta derrière elle, la saisissant par ses aisselles avec ses pieds.

-Ton assaut n’était qu’un coup d’épée dans l’eau ! Et non j’ai pas honte de cette blague ! JUMPING STONE !

Pivotant comme au judo, le Capricorne fit basculer l’Oasis, qui alla se vautrer tête la première un peu plus loin. Un miracle qu’elle n’ait pas eu les cervicales brisées sur le coup !

-El Hadji, je te laisse le Gardien du Soleil !

Marianne semblait un peu stressée, comme si le Cancer la terrifiait. Elle n’avait jamais voulu ce combat… Et l’air carnassier et sauvage chez son adversaire n’était pas pour la rassurer !

-Ne… Ne m’approche pas ! Sinon j’utiliserais la force !

 _Mais qu’est-ce qu’une gamine apeurée comme elle fait sur un champ de bataille ?_ se demanda alors le sénégalais. Pas le temps de disserter : il fallait l’éliminer.

-Tu ne voulais pas ce combat, je ferais donc en sorte de t’éliminer rapidement. Comme nous sommes aux Enfers, tu seras sans doute immunisée au Meikai Ha… Tant pis ! Même si je ne suis pas Sagittaire, j’ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc. SEKI SHIKI KONSŌ HA !

Les âmes alentours se rassemblèrent et se précipitèrent sur le Gardien du Soleil, qui ne put rien faire pour se défendre. Mais l’assaut d’El Hadji fut absorbé par une autre dimension ! Se retournant, le Cancer réalisa que l’Oasis s’était remise debout, contusionnée de partout mais toujours vaillante !

-Laisse-moi faire, Marianne. Je vais nous débarrasser de ces impertinents ! PARALLEL UNIVERSE !

Une faille dimensionnelle s’ouvrit, absorbant les deux Chevaliers d’Or qui ne firent aucun geste pour s’échapper. Plaqués or, ces Chevaliers ! Aïcha aida Marianne à se relever et s’approcha des Chevaliers d’Argent et de Bronze survivants, qui tremblaient dans leurs bottes. Mais un grondement sourd retentit alors, et un trait de lumière déchira les cieux alors que la dimension créée par l’Oasis s’ouvrait sur le Capricorne et le Cancer !

-Mais, mais…

-Et là tu vas dire : « Impossible ! On ne s’échappe pas de Parallel Universe si facilement ! »

-Impossible ! On ne s’échappe pas de Parallel Universe si facilement ! Quoi ??

-Pas le temps de t’expliquer. Meurs, maintenant ! EXCALIBUR !

Trop abasourdie, Aïcha ne put rien faire lorsque l’épée sacrée lui brisa le cœur, littéralement. Quelle puissance chez les Chevaliers d’Or… Le Gardien du Soleil entra dans une rage folle : ce n’était plus du tout la même qu’avant !

-Tu vas le regretter ! SOLAR INFERNAL FUROR !

Prenant une pose semblable à l’Aurora Execution, Marianne libéra la chaleur du soleil sur ses adversaires, qui se jetèrent sur le côté pour l’éviter. Mais si El Hadji et Arthur furent suffisamment rapides, ce ne fut pas le cas des malheureux Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de l’attaque et furent intégralement carbonisés… Si seulement un Chevalier des glaces était là pour contrer l’assaut ! Pas question de se laisser abattre : ils avaient vaincus des adversaires plus puissants… Et ils vaincraient celui-ci ! Mais le Gardien du Soleil semblait avoir perdu pied, balançant des flammes en veux-tu en voilà, sans distinction entre alliés et ennemis. Comme si la douleur d’avoir perdu sa compagne d’armes lui justifiait toute cette destruction… Les Chevaliers de la Croix du Sud et de la Couronne Boréale tentèrent de riposter, mais peine perdue : leur froid était ridicule face à la chaleur du soleil. Un évènement imprévu se produisit alors : Sekhmet elle-même, vêtue de sa Pardalide, se joignit au combat !

-Tu as fait du bon travail, Marianne. Laisse-moi venger la mort de tes compagnons !

Logan et Sheratan étaient encerclés par les 10 Youxias de Chiyou. Le Tigre et le Serpent n’étaient plus, vaincus par Albane et Tristan il y a des années, mais les restants étaient vaillants et prêts à combattre ! Nullement impressionnés, le Bélier et le Poissons leur ordonnèrent de s’écarter, affirmant que seul Chiyou les intéressait.

-Pour qui vous prenez vous, misérables Chevaliers ? Aucun de vous n’approchera le Seigneur Chiyou tant que nous serons vivants !

-Tant que vous serez vivants, tu dis ? Je crois qu’on peut s’arranger… Prête, Sheratan ?

L’atlante répondit d’un hochement de tête, et plaça un Crystal Wall. L’australien enchaîna alors en projetant une dizaine de Bloody Roses dessus, qui rebondirent sur la protection parfaite de Sheratan et décuplèrent leur puissance d’éjection ! Les Youxias, incrédules, s’écroulèrent au sol en regardant les fleurs blanches fichées dans leurs torses, surpris d’avoir été vaincus si facilement par les deux Chevaliers d’Or. Peut-être qu’au fond, seul Meng avait véritablement été au niveau de l’élite de l’armée d’Athéna… Mais le Dieu de la Guerre du Panthéon chinois, armé d’une épée et d’une lance, fit face à ses deux adversaires.

-Vous avez vaincu mes Youxias… Vous allez souffrir pour l’éternité après avoir péri sous ma lame !

L’intégralité des Guerriers Divins d’Odin à l’exception de Selena avaient été décimés, il en était de même pour les Spectres d’Éaque et Minos. Les Généraux Marinas n’avaient pas succombés mais étaient hors combat, à l’exception de Dimitri. Une opposition confrontant les deux Juges aux leaders de la Délivrance allait avoir lieu !

-Je n’aurais jamais cru un jour me battre aux côtés d’un Marina et d’un Juge…

-Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Mais ça ne me déplaît pas.

-J’ai toujours préféré travailler en solo… Mais je peux bien faire une exception pour aujourd’hui. Allons-y !

L’étoile alpha, le Dragon des Mers et la Wyverne unirent alors leurs forces pour vaincre les deux Juges qui leur faisaient face. Il fallait les éliminer pour espérer gagner cette Guerre Sainte !

-DRAGON BRAVEST BLIZZARD !

-HOLY PILLAR !

-GREATEST CAUTION !

Éaque et Minos n’avaient pas abandonné, loin de là, et ripostèrent avec leurs techniques fétiches.

-GALACTICA DEATH BRING !

-GIGANTIC FEATHER FLAP !

Les cinq attaques se heurtèrent, provoquant une onde de choc redoutable dont nul n’aurait pu prévoir l’intensité. Qui en était sorti vainqueur ? C’est la question que se posait Athéna, mais son combat contre Pluton accaparait toute sa concentration, tout son Cosmos.

-Regarde, Athéna ! Tu as perdu ! Tes Chevaliers ont peut-être fait jeu égal avec des mortels, mais ils ne pourront vaincre des Dieux ! Même toi, tu es en difficulté face à moi, même Poséidon ne pourra rien faire seul ! Accepte la défaite et attends sagement la mort !

La Déesse aux yeux pers para l’épée de Pluton, tout en jetant un œil au champ de bataille. Les dires du Seigneur Noir étaient malheureusement exacts : Sheratan et Logan étaient à terre, et le Poissons pissait le sang, ayant sans doute tenté d’utiliser le Crimson Thorn. Poséidon était venu en soutien, et semblait faire jeu égal avec Chiyou… Mais ça ne durerait guère ! Arthur et El Hadji tentaient de lutter, mais le Capricorne se tenait la main gauche qui était complètement brûlée… Son Excalibur se serait-elle finalement brisée ? Le Cancer essayait de recourir aux âmes environnantes, mais elles furent balayées par Sekhmet en un mouvement de main. Quant à Julia et Aldébaran, elles affrontaient Hel, mais le rapport de force était trop déséquilibré, la Déesse des morts tenant à bout de bras ses adversaires par le cou. Tous Chevaliers d’Or qu’ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre des Dieux… Tous ces combats les avaient épuisés, tant physiquement que mentalement, et il fallait être réaliste : leurs chances de victoire s’amenuisaient de plus en plus. Si seulement ils avaient un tout petit peu plus de force… Rien qu’un peu…

Gelé dans le Cocyte, Astrée ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lutter. Si con corps était paralysé, son esprit était encore bien conscient. La Balance savait qu’une immense bataille qui allait déterminer le destin de la planète avait lieu pas très loin d’ici, mais il ne pouvait rien faire… Jamais il ne pourrait se libérer du Cocyte seul…

_-Astrée… Astrée…_

Quelle était cette étrange voix qui lui parlait ? Il ne la reconnaissait pas…

_-Astrée… Astrée…_

Mais c’est qu’elle est insistante, cette petite voix ! L’uruguayen mobilisa ses forces mentales restantes pour tenter de répondre.

_-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Il semblerait que ton long séjour au Cocyte épuise peu à peu tes réserves mentales, sinon tu m’aurais reconnu aussitôt. Relève-toi, Chevalier, tes camarades t’attendent !_

_-Je… Je ne peux pas me libérer seul…_

_-Je m’en doute bien. Prends mon Cosmos, Chevalier ! Je n’en ai plus besoin ! Relève-toi, Astrée !_

Un Cosmos bienveillant, colossal, envahit alors le Chevalier d’Or de la Balance. Petit à petit, il récupéra ses forces, suffisamment pour briser la glace qui l’entourait et le privait de tous ses mouvements. Haletant, Astrée fit quelques mouvements amples avec les bras et les jambes pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Mais oui, il était en pleine forme ! Et donc… Il pouvait partir au combat ! La voix ne se faisait plus entendre… Et Astrée comprit alors grâce à qui il avait pu se libérer du Cocyte.

_-Je vais rejoindre nos amis pour ce dernier combat. Je ne gâcherais pas cette chance que tu m’as donnée… Merci, Abderrahim !_


	43. ...Nous vaincrons!

Arthur se tenait la main gauche, atrocement brûlée par le Solar Infernal Furor de Marianne. Il lui restait trois membres aiguisés, mais la perte de l’un d’eux allait forcément le handicaper pour le combat à venir qui ne se présentait déjà pas sous les meilleurs auspices… El Hadji, lui, venait de se faire projeter et vola à côté d’Arthur avant de s’écraser sur un rocher environnant. Quelle puissance chez Sekhmet…

La situation n’était guère mieux du côté de Julia et Aldébaran : malgré leur supériorité numérique, elles étaient impuissantes face à Hel, qui s’amusait de leur faiblesse en les dominant sans même avoir recours à une quelconque technique, utilisant simplement son Cosmos divin pour écraser les deux Chevaliers d’Or.

Au final, on peut dire que c’étaient Logan et Sheratan qui résistaient le mieux, mais soyons sérieux deux minutes : c’était en grande partie grâce au soutien de Poséidon, qui lui faisait jeu égal avec Chiyou, et semblait même parfois prendre le dessus. Mais est-ce que ça suffirait pour ensuite affronter le maître des Enfers ?

Quant à la confrontation entre les leaders de la Délivrance et les deux Juges, celle-ci s’était achevée sur la mise hors combat réciproque des cinq combattants. Ils semblaient tous encore en vie, mais bien incapables de riposter ou de se relever. Les combattants tombaient comme des mouches, il était clair que la bataille gagnait encore davantage en intensité au fur et à mesure du temps passé !

Athéna luttait toujours contre Pluton, mais celui-ci redoublait d’agressivité, tant et si bien que la Déesse de la Guerre reculait de plus en plus sous les assauts de son adversaire, qui était décidé à ne pas lui faire de cadeaux et à l’exterminer tel le parasite qu’elle représentait à ses yeux. Peut-être que depuis le début, affronter les troupes des Enfers alors qu’eux-mêmes étaient en infériorité flagrante avait été une erreur…

Mais alors que la lutte continuait de faire rage, douze traits de lumière traversèrent le champ de bataille, provoquant des dommages considérables, dignes de véritables météores ! La moitié d’entre eux firent demi-tour vers leur point de départ, tandis que l’autre moitié se dirigea vers les six Chevaliers d’Or. Trop exsangues pour réagir, les combattants attendirent l’impact fatal… Mais au lieu de se faire blesser, ils constatèrent qu’ils tenaient tous une objet : une épée pour Arthur, un bouclier pour Julia, un trident pour Sheratan, un nunchaku pour Aldébaran, un bâton pour El Hadji et un tonfa pour Logan. Les armes de la Balance ! Elles avaient été envoyées par la technique du Telos Dikaiosyni ! Comment Astrée avait-il pu manifester son Cosmos jusqu’ici, alors qu’il était gelé dans le Cocyte ? Une voix bien connue se fit entendre, alors qu’un homme de très grande taille rappelait à lui les six armes restantes et s’équipait du deuxième trident.

-C’est pas le moment d’abandonner, les amis !

Astrée ! Il était vivant ! Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, la Balance était de retour, prêt au combat, et avait jugé le moment opportun pour que chacun des Chevaliers d’Or présents s’équipe d’une arme capable de fendre les étoiles. La roue avait tourné, à présent, et il était temps de mettre un terme à ce combat !

-On dirait que j’arrive juste à temps, hein ?

-Quelques minutes plus tôt ça aurait été sympa !

-Un simple merci aurait suffi, El Hadji, répliqua la Balance avec un petit rire. Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette Guerre Sainte !

L’uruguayen se joignit à Logan et Sheratan, afin de laisser l’opportunité à Poséidon de rejoindre Athéna dans la lutte contre Pluton. Après tout, ces Chevaliers d’Or avaient quasiment un niveau divin… Il était temps pour eux de le prouver !

La lutte reprit, mais à la grande surprise des divinités, les Chevaliers d’Or, aux portes de la mort, semblaient désormais galvanisés et revigorés par l’arrivée de la Balance et de ses armes. Chiyou, le Dieu de la Guerre, tenta alors d’abattre ses armes sur les trois Chevaliers d’Or, sans succès.

-C’est… C’est impossible ! Même avec des armes, vous ne devriez pas être aussi puissants ! Vous n’êtes que des mortels !

-Des mortels, peut-être bien… Mais c’est ce qui nous donne notre force de nous dépasser, car nous savons que nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-mêmes ! Nous ne sommes pas les pions d’un jeu macabre auxquels se livreraient les Dieux, nous avons notre volonté qui nous permet de nous surpasser, et nous allons te le prouver !

-Silence, insolente ! Tu vas mourir pour ton blasphème ! FÈNNU DE ZHÀNSHI !*

Chiyou envoya voler ses armes en spirale vers ses ennemis, mais ceux-ci esquivèrent l’assaut ! Les armes de la Balance n’étaient pas que de simples armes… Elles agissaient aussi comme des canalisateurs, des amplificateurs de Cosmos ! Était-ce pour cela qu’Athéna interdisait à ses Chevaliers de s’en servir, et que seul la Balance avait le droit de décider quand elles pouvaient être utilisées ? À ce rythme-là, sa défaite était inévitable… Mais peu à peu, Chiyou se sentit pris d’un mal étrange, comme s’il était envahi par une douce torpeur… Une brume violette se dégageait du Poissons ! Le Crimson Thorn n’était-il pas sa technique ultime ? Logan continuait de libérer son arcane.

-Le Crimson Thorn tuerait n’importe qui, mais il m’affaiblit grandement… C’est pourquoi je préfère utiliser mes roses, que je maîtrise à la perfection, ou bien cette technique : Purple Haze ! Bientôt, même toi qui es un Dieu, tu perdras tes cinq sens et sombreras vers la plus douce des morts… Mais ça ne suffira pas à apaiser ma soif de vengeance ! Par ta faute, ma sœur et son meilleur ami nous ont quitté… Il est grand temps que leurs âmes trouvent enfin la paix ! Sheratan, Astrée, à vous !

Ni une ni deux, le Bélier et la Balance se lancèrent à l’attaque, entourant le Dieu de la Guerre du panthéon chinois.

-ROZAN HYAKURYŪHA !

-CRYSTAL WALL !

Malgré la puissance de 100 Dragons, Chiyou esquiva l’attaque. La Balance espérait-il vraiment le vaincre comme ça ? Et pourquoi le Bélier n’avait-elle pas attaqué, se contentant de se défendre ? Trop tard, le Dieu de la Guerre comprit qu’il avait été dupé : le Hyakuryūha d’Astrée alla s’écraser sur le Crystal Wall de Sheratan, et la puissance décuplée de l’assaut détruisit la Zhuāngjia de Chiyou. Quel comble, pour un dieu guerrier, de se faire avoir par une stratégie si simpliste sur le papier… Mais les Chevaliers d’Or n’en avaient pas terminé ! Le Poissons avait dégainé une rose blanche, la plus redoutée…

-Tristan… Albane… Je vous dédie cette fleur ! BLOODY ROSE !

La fleur du Poissons alla se ficher dans le cœur de Chiyou, qui n’avait rien pu faire pour se défendre, tandis que Sheratan repartait à l’assaut.

-Nous allons mettre un terme à ce conflit que nous aurions dû achever il y a bien longtemps ! Prépare-toi à être illuminé par la plus puissante des techniques des Chevaliers du Bélier : STARLIGHT EXCTINCTION !

La lumière capable de tout détruire enveloppa le corps de Chiyou, et à jamais, celui-ci fut banni de ce monde. Avec un sourire, les trois Chevaliers d’Or s’assirent un instant pour souffler : ils l’avaient bien mérité !

Hel tenait Julia et Aldébaran par le cou, mais avait dû les relâcher à l’arrivée des armes de la Balance dans leurs mains. Peu importe si ces minables Chevaliers étaient désormais armées : ça ne changerait rien à leur destin qui était de mourir de sa main.

-Vous avez osé vaincre mon père Loki… Sachez que cet affront ne sera pas oublié ! Faites vos prières, maintenant, car je vais en finir avec-

La Déesse des morts ne put jamais terminer sa phrase : utilisant la grande portée du bouclier de la Balance en raison de la chaîne inclue dedans, Julia avait envoyé son arme en plein dans la tronche d’Hel. Avec un « bong » sonore et ma foi fort ridicule, la fille de Loki s’écrasa au sol, K.O., même si elle n’avait certainement pas été vaincue… Aldébaran dut se retenir de rire devant la désinvolture toute naturelle du Gémeaux, qui faisait honneur à sa réputation. Malheureusement, et c’était prévisible, Hel se releva, puis appela à elle Tyrfing, l’arme portée par Hraesvelg qu’il avait lâché avant d’être absorbé par l’Another Dimension de Julia. Essuyant le sang aux commissures de ses lèvres, la Déesse des morts semblait enragée !

-Toi… Tu vas mourir, Gémeaux ! Cette arme, Tyrfing, est réputée pour causer trois mauvais actes à chaque victoire qu’elle apporte à son porteur. C’est pour cela que Hraesvelg a perdu, sinon il n’aurait jamais succombé à des faiblardes comme vous ! Mourez, toutes les deux ! END OF ALL !

Hel fit exploser son Cosmos, qui envoya voler les deux Chevaliers d’Or. Finalement, même avec les armes de la Balance, elles étaient faibles… En tout cas, c’est ce que la fille de Loki pensa avant de réaliser que le Gémeaux s’était placée devant le Taureau et la protégeait avec le bouclier !

-Mais… D’où… D’où vous sortez à la fin ?

Elle n’eut guère le loisir de réfléchir davantage : Aldébaran s’était avancée et faisait tournoyer son nunchaku, alors que sept étoiles de foudre envahirent l’air autour d’Hel, qui ne semblait toutefois guère impressionnée.

-Et qu’espères-tu faire avec tes étoiles ? Les Chevaliers du Taureau ne sont pas réputés pour leurs capacités à distance…

-C’est vrai, mais vois-tu… Mon maître n’était pas du signe du Taureau. C’était Kiki, le Chevalier d’Or du Bélier ! Et déjà avant moi, Teneo du Taureau a développé la technique que je me prépare à utiliser en s’inspirant de la Stardust Revolution des Chevaliers du Bélier : Pleiades Nova ! Cette attaque signera ta défaite ! Julia, c’est quand tu veux !

-Allons-y !

Sautant, les deux Chevaliers d’Or se préparèrent à déchaîner une fusion de leurs deux plus redoutables techniques, alors que leur adversaire s’apprêtait à parer le coup avec Tyrfing.

-END OF ALL !

-PLEIADES NOVA !

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Les trois attaques s’entrechoquèrent, restant à un point neutre pendant de longues et pesantes minutes, jusqu’à ce que peu à peu, les attaques du Taureau et du Gémeaux ne prennent définitivement le dessus sur l’assaut de Hel, qui fut emportée, complètement désintégrée, ayant juste le temps de maudire sa défaite et la puissance de ces Chevaliers d’Or, ces pauvres mortels qui à force d’abnégation et de volonté, avaient au final su se montrer dignes de vaincre des adversaires de niveau divin…

Il ne restait plus que Sekhmet comme divinité à abattre ! Arthur et El Hadji échangèrent un regard en souriant, comme si le fait d’être enfin capable de faire jeu égal avec une divinité leur procurait une adrénaline immense. Hel et Chiyou avaient été vaincus, ils allaient quand même pas perdre de leur côté ! Le Capricorne fit quelques pirouettes avec l’épée de la Balance, comme pour apprendre comment bien la manier. Peut-être était-elle plus puissante que son Excalibur, mais jamais le niveau de maîtrise qu’il avait obtenu avec sa propre lame ne pourrait être égalé ! En attendant, l’épée de la Balance remplacerait avantageusement son bras gauche brûlé… Le Cancer, lui, soupesa le bâton, pas vraiment habitué à ce genre d’armes. Bon, au moins il devrait pouvoir s’en servir d’amplificateur de puissance à défaut d’autre chose ! Quoiqu’il en soit, c’était l’heure du combat. Marianne, le Gardien du Soleil, déchaîna à nouveau son arcane la plus puissante se servant de la puissance de l’étoile bienfaitrice de la Terre.

-SOLAR INFERNAL FUROR !

Elle avait pris pour cible le Capricorne : celui-ci avait déjà été brûlé par sa technique, alors autant le réduire en cendres une bonne fois pour toutes. Et ensuite, elle pourrait s’occuper du Cancer, ce monstre terrifiant qui avait essayé de souiller son âme… Mais l’attaque de flammes n’atteignit jamais le porteur d’Excalibur ! Celui-ci avait ouvert des dimensions parallèles grâce à l’Astra Cut, et les avait multipliées grâce au Thousand Cutter ! Quelle puissance chez ce Chevalier… Pouvait-elle gagner ? Elle n’eut guère le loisir de philosopher davantage là-dessus : les dimensions parallèles s’étaient rouvertes, et Marianne se prit toute la puissance de son propre assaut ! Le Gardien du Soleil alla s’écraser, le corps brûlé, mais elle respirait toujours : il semblerait que la puissance de son attaque ait été diminuée par le passage dans les dimensions ouvertes par le Capricorne. Folle de rage, la Déesse à tête de lionne se rua sur le gréco-français.

-Je vais t’étriper, sale môme ! Et je vais briser cette épée dont tu sembles si fier !

-Je t’attends.

Et la lutte s’engagea entre le Capricorne et la Déesse des Maladies. Celle-ci tenta bien d’utiliser une technique nommée Diseases Rain, mais comme avec l’assaut de Marianne, Arthur stoppa le tout de la même manière. C’est une lutte purement physique qui allait s’engager ! Le Cancer était resté en retrait, ce qui était surprenant : que pouvait-il bien mijoter ? Avait-il juste été trop faible pour continuer le combat ? Peu importe : la biquette allait payer.

-Toi… Ta tête m’es familière… Tu ressembles énormément à l’un de ses Chevaliers qui m’a vaincu il y a 248 ans… Ce satané Lion ! Il était accompagné du Gémeaux et du Verseau… Partages-tu leur sang infâme ?

Arthur rompit le combat d’un salto arrière, toujours en garde ; mais un petit sourire satisfait se dessinait sur son visage…

-Et si tu leur demandais toi-même ?

-Quoi ?

Derrière le Capricorne, le Cancer semblait préparer une attaque. Le sénégalais avait les yeux vides, mais une aura surpuissante émanait de lui, ce n’était pas bon signe ! Redressant la tête, El Hadji tendit le doigt vers Sekhmet, un air mesquin sur le visage.

-Avoir recours au bâton de la Balance et être aux Enfers doit sans doute m’aider… Mais malgré cela, jamais je ne pensais parvenir à utiliser cette technique à ma guise ! Merci pour la diversion, Arthur… SEKI SHIKI TENRYŌ HA !

Le Chevalier du Cancer invoqua alors les âmes des Chevaliers d’Or de la précédente génération, ces valeureux combattants qu’ils avaient pris pour des traîtres, mais qui n’avaient jamais cessé de vouloir se battre pour leur Déesse, pour la justice, pour la paix et l’amour… Ils étaient tous là, pas seulement les renégats : Kiki, Cristiano, Callux, Gianfranco, Némée, Sarina, Ryûjin, Katie, Seiya, Natassia, Sadalsuud et Daphné… Ces modèles pour tous étaient à nouveau unis pour faire triompher à nouveau Athéna. Rassemblant leurs forces, les âmes des Chevaliers d’Or envoyèrent une Zodiac Clamation sur Sekhmet, qui en fut totalement soufflée, incapable de retenir une attaque qui avait scellé le plus puissant de tous les Titans. Une fois cela fait, Callux, Némée, Katie et Sadalsuud eurent un dernier regard pour Arthur, leur descendant à tous les quatre. Enfin, ils allaient être en paix, à jamais…

Pluton luttait de son mieux face à Athéna et Poséidon, mais la lutte était désormais bien déséquilibrée, même pour lui. Chiyou, Sekhmet et Hel avaient été vaincus… Prévisible ! Ce n’étaient que des incapables, et si jamais ils avaient survécu, il se serait chargé d’eux lui-même. Après tout… Jamais il n’avait eu l’intention de partager la Terre ! Mais tout d’abord… Se débarrasser de ces gêneurs ! Le Seigneur Noir fit exploser son Cosmos, et d’un coup, les ténèbres recouvrirent les Enfers. Mais ces ténèbres n’étaient pas un aspect purement cosmétique pour se la jouer edgy, non : les combattants étaient peu à peu absorbés par cette obscurité insondable !

Avec des cris et des pleurs, les Généraux Marinas furent engloutis par cette attaque, et malgré les tentatives de Dimitri pour les arracher à cet assaut, lui-même finit par abandonner, ses forces vaincues par le mur de ténèbres. Les Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent survivants subirent les affres de cette technique, de même que les quelques Spectres qui n’avaient pas été annihilés. Même les Trois Juges y passèrent ! Les corps de Sekhmet et Hel n’y échappèrent pas, et même Poséidon, s’il résista plus longtemps que tous les autres, se fit lui aussi engloutir par l’arcane de Pluton. Athéna résistait, mais curieusement la technique semblait ne rien lui faire… Pareil chez les Chevaliers d’Or ! Rapidement, les sept membres de la Garde d’Or encerclèrent leur Déesse pour la protéger et faire barrage avec leur corps. Elle devait vivre ! Le Seigneur Noir fit face, et éclata d’un rire sardonique qui aurait glacé le sang de n’importe qui.

-Contemplez votre impuissance, à présent… Et préparez-vous à subir les ténèbres éternelles de l’Inferno Darkness !

L’arcane se rapprochait peu à peu des Chevaliers d’Or et d’Athéna, mais ils ne se firent pas immédiatement engloutir par les ténèbres. Serait-ce dû au fait que depuis les temps anciens, les Armures d’Or ont toujours baigné dans la lumière du soleil que Pluton craignait tant ? Peu importe, à vrai dire : il fallait réagir, et vite, car leurs Armures ne leur offriraient qu’une protection temporaire et ne pourraient résister éternellement face à l’Inferno Darkness. Que faire pour lutter contre les ténèbres insondables du Seigneur Noir ? La lumière serait la solution… Mais comment en obtenir une qui serait suffisamment intense pour repousser l’obscurité, là où le soleil ne brillait jamais ? Prenant appui sur son trident, Sheratan fut la première à faire face à Pluton. Ce dernier la regarda avec mépris : qui était-elle pour oser rester debout en sa présence ?

-Tu as du cran, misérable insecte. Agenouille-toi devant moi, Bélier, et peut-être te ferais-je l’honneur de te tuer la première sans que tu ne souffres, pour saluer ton courage !

-Ne… Me… Fais pas rire ! Tu crois que je te vois pas venir, gros dégoûtant ? Jamais je ne m’inclinerais devant toi, car la seule chose en laquelle je crois, c’est la justice de ma cause !

Si elle avait encore la force de faire des traits d’humour, c’est qu’elle ne devait pas être en si mauvais état que ça ! Le Bélier avait planté le trident de la Balance au sol, et commença à brûler son Cosmos, comme si elle cherchait à utiliser ses dernières forces pour un dernier tour. Que pouvait-elle donc avoir en tête ?

-Tes tours de passe-passe ne te protègeront pas, Chevalier. Accepte bien sagement la mort, au lieu de t’accrocher pitoyablement à la vie…

-Tu ne m’as pas écoutée ? Je ne m’inclinerais pas, ni n’abandonnerais. J’ai entendu dire que ce que tu redoutais plus que tout, c’était la lumière du soleil… Le fait que tu te caches aux Enfers, loin du soleil, en est la parfaite preuve, de même que le fait que nous autres Chevaliers d’Or n’ayons pas été instantanément vaincus par ton assaut. Que dirais-tu, Pluton… De ressentir la chaleur du soleil par le biais des 12 individus les plus puissants de la planète… Par le biais des 12 Chevaliers d’Or ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Courroux Guerrier" en chinois, traduction pas fiable à 100% donc si elle est erronée signalez-le moi!


	44. What a wonderful world

-Voyez-vous ça… Les 12 Chevaliers d’Or, dis-tu ? Pourtant, je ne compte que 7 d’entre vous… Je dois admettre que ton savoir envers ma personne est admirable, mais crois-tu vraiment que vous allez pouvoir me battre alors que vous n’êtes que de simples mortels ? C’est ridicule…

Si c’était du bluff, c’était raté : Pluton n’était pas le moins du monde impressionné. Mais Sheratan souriait, consciente que leur victoire passerait par cette stratégie.

-Après tous ces siècles, tous ces conflits, tu n’as toujours pas pris conscience des exploits qu’étaient capables de réaliser les mortels ? Même si ça me coûte mes dernières forces… J’y arriverais ! J’appellerais à nous les dernières Armures d’Or !

Le Bélier brûla son Cosmos, et un miracle se produisit alors : les Armures du Lion, de la Vierge, du Scorpion, du Sagittaire et du Verseau, directement venues du Sanctuaire, arrivèrent aux Enfers. Depuis les temps anciens, les Armures d’Or baignent dans la lumière du soleil et se sont gorgées de son éclat et de sa clarté. S’ils lançaient une attaque coordonnée… Même Pluton ne pourrait résister ! Cette arrivée miraculeuse sembla redonner leurs forces aux Chevaliers d’Or qui se remirent debout, difficilement certes, mais plus que jamais déterminés à vaincre le mal à sa source, une bonne fois pour toutes. Sheratan, Aldébaran, Julia, El Hadji, Astrée, Arthur et Logan brûlèrent leurs Cosmos, espérant pouvoir réveiller les cinq Armures restantes… Et après de longs instants de concentration, ils sentaient avoir atteint un point où ils avaient rassemblés suffisamment d’énergie pour vaincre ! D’une seule et même voix, les Chevaliers d’Or s’écrièrent.

-Que notre lumière dorée te terrasse, Pluton !

L’attaque des Chevaliers d’Or atteint le Dieu des Enfers, qui ne put se défendre devant tant d’éclat. Qui plus est, l’assaut était renforcé par les Armes de la Balance… Pluton devait céder, il le fallait ! Avec un cri, le Seigneur Noir encaissa la pleine puissance de l’attaque, qui semblait lui faire de l’effet ! Mais… La lumière disparut, absorbée par les ténèbres qui avaient fait succomber les autres combattants. Tout était perdu… C’était donc là, la limite de leur force ? La voie vers la lumière… Trop difficile à emprunter pour sept pauvres Chevaliers d’Or…

-C’est donc ça, votre lumière du soleil ? Bien loin d’être suffisante pour blesser mon corps, encore moins mon âme… Vous m’avez bien diverti… Mais il est temps pour vous de connaître les ténèbres éternelles !

Les ténèbres commencèrent à envelopper les Chevaliers d’Or et Athéna, qui n’avaient plus la force de lutter. Tout ça n’avait servi à rien… Leur échec condamnait la Terre à subir le joug de Pluton. Au moins, ils pouvaient tous partir sans regrets, sachant qu’ils avaient donné le maximum. Ils n’avaient pas à rougir de leur prestation ! Mais tous Chevaliers d’Or qu’ils étaient, ils n’avaient au final pas pu résister, ni vaincre… Peut-être leur destin avait-il été décidé depuis le début… Les cinq Armures d’Or invoquées par Sheratan se disloquèrent, comme si leur lumière avait été impuissante face aux ténèbres de Pluton. Si même ce cadeau d’Athéna ne résistait plus… Autant attendre bien sagement la mort, en profitant de ces derniers instants avec ceux qui nous sont chers. Julia et Arthur s’étaient rapprochés et se tenaient la main, attendant l’assaut final. Même son de cloche chez Sheratan et Aldébaran ainsi que chez El Hadji et Logan. Astrée, prenant appui sur son trident, maudissait son impuissance de savoir qu’Abderrahim avait gâché ses dernières étincelles de Cosmos pour lui, et qu’il était incapable de faire honneur à l’algérien. Tout était perdu, à présent… Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils ne soient engloutis à jamais dans les ténèbres…

Mais alors que la noirceur de Pluton les absorbaient, une faible lueur émana des 12 Armures d’Or, provoquant l’étonnement des survivants. Les Armures restantes… N’avaient-elles pas été détruites ? Se retournant, les sept Chevaliers d’Or restèrent bouche bée devant la vision qui se présentait à eux : les Armures du Lion, de la Vierge, du Scorpion, du Sagittaire et du Verseau s’étaient certes disloquées, mais recouvraient le corps de valeureux combattants que personne n’osait espérer revoir… Le Sagittaire dégaina sa flèche, prête à l’encocher sur son arc.

-La lumière ne disparaîtra pas ! Pas encore !

Algieda… Abderrahim… Tristan… Lucy… Albane… Ils étaient venus par-delà la mort pour les aider… Les cinq dernières armes de la Balance arrivèrent instinctivement dans les mains des cinq Chevaliers de retour : l’épée pour Algieda, le bouclier pour Lucy, le nunchaku pour Abderrahim, le bâton pour Tristan et le tonfa pour Albane. Les 12 Chevaliers d’Or étaient désormais réunis ! Et s’il fallait un miracle pour que la victoire soit leur… Que miracle il y ait ! Chauffant leur Cosmos à leur paroxysme, les Chevaliers d’Or se servirent des Armes de la Balance comme d’un amplificateur de leur puissance. Athéna avait beau détester les armes… Pour une fois, Astrée était convaincu qu’elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Pluton reculait devant cette lumière, plus intense, plus chaude que la précédente… Comment des mortels pouvaient-ils atteindre un tel niveau ? La Garde d’Or chargea son Cosmos vers la flèche du Sagittaire, qui parviendrait à pourfendre le mal à sa source ! Et même si son corps n’était plus… Julia sentait que pour ce dernier assaut, l’âme, le Cosmos de Julius habitaient l’Armure d’Or des Gémeaux. L’heure de l’attaque finale était arrivée !

-Pour tout ce qui vit !

-Pour les générations futures !

-Pour la fierté !

-Pour le rêve !

-Pour rendre l’impossible possible !

-Pour la raison !

-Pour la justice !

-Pour l’ardeur !

-Pour la bonne cause !

-Pour soi-même !

-Pour l’espoir !

-Pour la voie que nous avons tracé… Pour l’avenir que nous avons promis… Nous sommes revenus pour annihiler les ténèbres, grâce à notre lumière ! Et cette lumière ne cessera jamais de briller !

La lumière émise par les Chevaliers d’Or commençait à briser les ténèbres du Seigneur Noir ! Le Sagittaire décocha sa flèche, qui alla se planter en plein dans le torse de Pluton, incapable de parer l’assaut en raison de la rapidité du trait de lumière. Les cheveux blancs du Dieu s’assombrirent alors pour laisser place à une chevelure d’ébène, tandis que l’âme de Pluton quittait le corps d’Hadès. Le plus gros du travail était fait ! Instinctivement, les Chevaliers d’Or chargèrent ensuite leur Cosmos vers le Capricorne.

-Arthur, maintenant !

Suivant les conseils du Gémeaux, le Capricorne sauta en l’air, alors que ses compagnons continuaient de brûler leurs Cosmos pour le diriger vers lui. La victoire était enfin à portée ! Et s’ils devaient donner leurs vies pour protéger leur monde… Qu’il en soit ainsi. Ils y étaient préparés depuis le début de leur carrière de Chevaliers d’Or. Arthur avait jeté l’épée de la Balance, qui n’était qu’un encombrement supplémentaire. Croire. Il devait croire. En la voie qu’il s’était fixé. En sa lame, la plus puissante de toutes, qui habitait dans son bras droit. Il n’y a absolument rien qu’il ne puisse pas trancher ! Après tout… Il EST Excalibur ! D’un mouvement ample du bras droit, le Capricorne déchaîna sa technique tueuse d’âmes.

-ECLIPSE CALIBUR !

La tranche fut nette, claire, précise, comme si toute sa vie il avait attendu de libérer une attaque aussi parfaite. Le temps qui suivit cette dernière attaque sembla se dérouler au ralenti, avant que le cri inhumain de Pluton ne traverse les cieux. Le Dieu se désagrégea, encore trop choqué de la puissance de ces Chevaliers d’Or, ces pauvres mortels qui au final s’étaient montrés bien plus puissants que lui-même ne le serait jamais… Les ténèbres s’effacèrent complètement, alors que les combattants qui avaient été engloutis par les ténèbres revenaient à la vie. Marinas et Guerriers Divins, Chevaliers d’Argent et de Bronze, simples soldats, tous revenaient à la vie alors qu’Athéna s’approchait d’Hadès, bien mal en point. Ce dernier regarda sa nièce, ignorant tout ce qui s’était passé.

-Athéna ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi sommes-nous en train de nous battre ? Que s’est-il passé ?

Douloureusement, la Déesse de la Guerre expliqua tout, et au fur et à mesure de son récit, le visage d’Hadès se décomposait. Qu’avait-il donc fait ? Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre après avoir subi une possession aussi humiliante ? Tant de vies avaient été perdues… Et bien que cela lui ait pris plusieurs siècles, Hadès avait fini par se rendre compte de leur valeur… Levant la tête, il constata qu’Athéna lui avait tendu la main ; comme si elle lui pardonnait tout. Au fond, ce n’était pas sa faute… Le Dieu des Enfers n’avait jamais voulu ça. Un long silence s’installa, comme si les deux divinités discutaient télépathiquement. Les Chevaliers d’Or, de leur côté, récupéraient de leurs blessures, alors que les âmes d’Algieda, Abderrahim, Tristan, Lucy et Albane disparaissaient petit à petit. Après tout, ils n’appartenaient plus à ce monde… Et seule la force des liens qu’ils avaient construits leur avait permis de se manifester une ultime fois pour prêter main-forte à leurs compagnons. Même sous la forme d’esprits, ils n’avaient jamais renoncé à se battre, jamais ils n’avaient cessé de garder un œil sur leurs amis, leur famille…

Algieda et Lucy eurent un dernier regard pour Arthur et Julia, comme pour leur intimer de mener une vie heureuse maintenant qu’elles n’étaient plus là. De même, Tristan eut un sourire sincère, comme à son habitude, envers Logan et El Hadji, tandis qu’Albane leur tournait le dos en posant sa main sur l’épaule du Scorpion, comme si malgré tout, elle ne se sentait pas de faire face à son frère après être partie… Au fond, ils se retrouveraient en Enfer, et le plus tard possible ! C’est en tout cas ce qu’elle espérait. De son côté, le corps d’Astrée commençait lui aussi à disparaître, au grand étonnement et provoquant une immense peine chez Sheratan et Aldébaran. Il ne semblait pas attristé, ni dépité, juste envahi par une extrême sérénité, et il leur expliqua la situation avec un sourire.

-Mon corps est mort dans la maison de la Balance. Au moment où je me suis réveillé aux Enfers, je savais que je n’en aurais plus pour très longtemps. Mais au final, on a gagné ! C’est génial, non ? Je peux partir tranquille, à présent. On se reverra, les amis, c’est pas un adieu !

L’Armure d’Or de la Balance quitta le corps de l’uruguayen, qui accompagna la Vierge vers une espèce de portail de lumière, où deux personnes les attendaient : un homme et une femme, respectivement vêtues de l’Armure de Bronze du Loup et de l’Armure d’Argent du Grand Chien… Tout d’un coup, les six Chevaliers d’Or survivants s’écroulèrent, comme écrasés par le poids de leurs Armures. Mais ils n’étaient pas les seuls : les Chevaliers d’Argent, de Bronze, les Marinas, les Guerriers Divins, les simples soldats… Tous semblaient avoir été touchés par cette mystérieuse attaque. Arthur tenta de brûler son Cosmos, avant de réaliser avec horreur qu’il n’y parvenait pas ! Les Armures d’Or quittèrent leurs porteurs pour se reconstruire sous leur forme totémique, provoquant une désagréable surprise chez les troupes d’Athéna. La Déesse s’approcha du Capricorne, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée que ça se termine ainsi. Nous venons d’avoir une discussion avec Hadès, Zeus et Poséidon, et nous nous sommes tous mis d’accord : le monde n’a plus besoin des dieux. Nous allons rentrer sur l’Olympe, et plus jamais nous n’interviendrons dans les affaires humaines. Tous, nous vous avons privé de la capacité à interagir avec le Cosmos, afin que vous puissiez vivre une vie normale, loin des conflits et des combats. Vous l’avez bien mérité. Au nom du passé, vous garderez vos Armures d’Or et les souvenirs que vous avez créés durant toutes ces années. Maintenant, nous allons nous reposer, et jamais vous ne devrez troubler notre repos…

L’âme d’Athéna quitta alors le corps de sa réincarnation, qui était redevenue Nadia, une humaine ordinaire, alors que l’intégralité des troupes de la Délivrance étaient renvoyées à la surface de la Terre en même temps que les divinités disparaissaient ; prêtes à rejoindre l’Olympe, prêtes à s’accorder un repos bien mérité… Hadès vit alors la main tendue de sa chère et tendre, sa Percy, qui attendait son retour. Au final, même Pluton avait été incapable de briser les liens qui les unissaient…

Lorsqu’ils se réveillèrent, les Chevaliers d’Or se trouvaient face à la mer Méditerranée, près d’Athènes. La mer, le ciel, les arbres… Tout était si beau… Si pur… Julia, à genoux, pleura silencieusement, d’une joie intense de savoir que leur monde n’allait plus jamais être confronté aux caprices des divinités, quelles qu’elles soient. Arthur la prit dans ses bras, soulagé de savoir que la vie leur offrait à tous une chance de goûter à une existence paisible. Baissant la tête, le désormais ex-Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne remarqua alors qu’un walkman se trouvait à ses pieds. Pas n’importe quel walkman : celui qui avait appartenu à son père… Dedans se trouvait une cassette d’une chanson de Louis Armstrong, et le gréco-français décida de l’écouter.

_I see trees of green  
Red roses too  
I see them bloom  
For me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue  
And clouds of white  
The bright blessed day  
The dark sacred night  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow  
So pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces  
Of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, « How do you do ? »  
They’re really saying  
« I love you »_

_I hear babies cry  
I watch them grow  
They’ll learn much more  
Than I’ll ever know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

Ému, Arthur se retourna pour faire face à ses amis, qui semblaient éprouver la même joie que lui. Sheratan, Aldébaran, Julia, El Hadji, Logan, Nadia… Tant qu’ils resteraient ensemble, ils seraient capable de traverser toutes les épreuves qui parsèmeraient la nouvelle vie qui leur avait été offerte. Levant les yeux au ciel, les six ex-Chevaliers d’Or crurent voir les visages souriants et apaisés de leurs camarades tombés. Algieda, Abderrahim, Astrée, Tristan, Lucy, Albane… Jamais ils ne quitteraient leurs cœurs. Se relevant, Arthur prit la main de Julia, et suivi de leurs amis, ils partirent. Où donc ? Ils ne le savaient pas encore. Là où leurs pas les mèneraient, sans doute… Vers un monde merveilleux, baigné de lumière.

_Yes, I think to myself  
What a wonderful world…_


	45. Épilogue

40 ANS PLUS TARD, SUD DE LA GRÈCE

-Je te remercie de garder les enfants, Papa. J’espère qu’ils seront sages !

-Tu n’as pas à t’en faire, Mario, on trouve toujours de quoi s’occuper ! Allez, file, tu vas être en retard.

Mario repartit, puis démarra sa voiture, laissant le vieil homme avec ses deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Le plus jeune, le garçon, sauta au cou de son grand-père, heureux de le voir.

-Papi Arthur !

L’ancien porteur d’Excalibur réceptionna le plus si petit que ça garçon dans ses bras, alors que la jeune fille rigolait doucement.

-Je suis content de vous voir, tous les deux. Allez, venez, on va dire bonjour aux autres !

Pierre et Victoria, c’étaient leurs noms, suivirent leur aïeul qui appela sa femme. Peu de temps après, Julia arriva, et comme son mari, serra chaleureusement ses petits-enfants dans ses bras. La Guerre Sainte contre Pluton leur semblait avoir eu lieu hier… Mais désormais, plus rien ne viendrait troubler la quiétude qui s’était installée sur Terre. Plus jamais leur monde ne serait le jouet des divinités, plus jamais il n’y aurait de guerre. Enfin, après toutes ces années de combat, ils pouvaient goûter à un repos bien mérité…

Arthur et Julia appelèrent les autres occupants du pavillon ; leurs meilleurs amis, leur famille, pour les prévenir qu’ils avaient de la visite. Avec beaucoup de joie, El Hadji, Logan, Sheratan, Keiko et Nadia vinrent dirent bonjour aux deux enfants, les considérant comme leur famille au même titre qu’Arthur et Julia. Le poids des ans s’était fait sentir : privés de leurs Cosmos, tous étaient redevenus des humains lambdas, et ils n’étaient donc plus à l’abri des petits pépins physiques de la vie… Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de garder leur joie de vivre, tous étant bien décidés à profiter pleinement de cette paix durement gagnée. Arthur et Logan partirent en cuisine pour préparer le repas du midi, des spaghettis à la carbonara, le plat préféré de Pierre et Victoria. Après tout, ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’ils venaient, alors autant en profiter pour leur faire plaisir ! Leurs goûts culinaires venait sûrement des gènes de Julia… Cette dernière s’installa avec El Hadji, Sheratan et Keiko dans le jardin afin de profiter du soleil. Nadia, elle, préparait la table avec Victoria, tandis que Pierre était introuvable…

Le petit garçon s’était aventuré au grenier, lieu auquel il n’avait normalement pas le droit d’accéder, ses grands-parents lui ayant toujours interdit. Il devait bien y avoir une raison, non ? Précautionneusement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il ouvrit la porte. Quel bazar dans cette pièce ! Pierre devait zigzaguer pour ne pas risquer de faire tomber quoi que ce soit, puis se planta devant un ensemble de quatorze statues plus étranges les unes que les autres, à la taille démesurée. L’une d’elles était argentée, une autre dorée avec des traits violets la parsemant, et les douze autres étaient dorées. Il y avait une coupe, une femme avec un bouclier, un mouton, une vache, une statue à quatre bras, un crabe, un lion, une femme qui prie, une balance, un scorpion, un centaure ailé avec un arc, une chèvre, un genre de verseur et un poisson. Pierre était fasciné par ces étranges statues ; était-ce donc cela que ses grands-parents ne voulaient pas qu’il voit ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas immédiatement les pas se rapprocher de lui. Mais quand la personne derrière lui toussa pour attirer son attention, il se retourna avant de paniquer en réalisant que c’était son grand-père qui l’avait trouvé !

-Papi Arthur ! Je… C’est pas ce que tu crois !

-Au contraire, je pense que c’est tout à fait ce que je crois. Viens avec moi.

Pierre se serait attendu à ce que le vieil homme crie, hurle, bref, soit en colère, mais au contraire, il semblait apaisé, comme s’il savait que ce jour finirait par arriver. Une fois arrivé dans la salle à manger, il s’agenouilla auprès de Nadia en souriant. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire lorsqu’il l’appela « Déesse ». Malgré la fin de la guerre et des conflits… Chevalier un jour, Chevalier toujours ! Les six ex-Chevaliers d’Or et la dernière réincarnation d’Athéna firent face aux deux enfants, étonnés de l’attitude de ces vieilles gens. Les histoires deviennent des légendes, les légendes deviennent des mythes… Et ce mythe valait la peine d’être conté, tant il était beau et rassemblait toutes les générations, depuis la nuit des temps jusqu’à il y a si peu à l’échelle de l’histoire humaine.

_-Est-ce qu’une dernière fois… Je peux vous appeler mes chers Chevaliers ?_

_-Ça ne nous rajeunit pas… Pas vrai, Aldébaran ?_

_-Je ne pensais plus jamais entendre ce nom !_

_-Allez, « être le plus pur du Sanctuaire », c’est ton heure de gloire !_

_-L’« être le plus pur du Sanctuaire » ne serait rien sans son cher et tendre Poissons…_

_-Allons-y, Julia. Commençons donc à raconter cette histoire._

_-La plus belle d’entre toutes. Je te laisse l’honneur de commencer… Grand Pope !_

Avec un sourire, Arthur invita ses petits-enfants à s’asseoir. Les pâtes pourraient attendre ! Mus par la curiosité, Pierre et Victoria demandèrent ce que leur grand-père allait leur raconter.

-Ouvrez bien vos oreilles, les enfants. Je vais vous raconter une histoire, la plus belle d’entre toutes !

50 ANS PLUS TARD

Deux semaines que les fouilles avaient commencées, et il n’avait toujours rien trouvé. L’archéologue commença alors à se demander s’il n’était pas parti à la poursuite d’une chimère… Non. L’histoire que lui avait racontée ses grands-parents et leurs amis était vraie, il n’avait absolument aucun doute là-dessus. Et même si le doute était légitime, les Armures qu’il avait prises pour des statues étaient bien réelles. Il avait pu essayer celle du Verseau, correspondante à son signe astrologique, et Arthur lui avait affirmé qu’il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à un certain Sadalsuud, son père adoptif. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire, c’était de continuer à persévérer. Il finirait bien par trouver ! Oui, Pierre avait bien grandi…

-Professeur Fugo, professeur Fugo ! Nous avons trouvé quelque chose !

Alerté, Pierre chaussa ses lunettes et suivit son collègue. Un des employés avait heurté quelque chose de dur dans la roche, et crut bon de prévenir ses supérieurs. Retenant difficilement ses larmes lorsqu’il prit conscience de l’importance de la découverte, Pierre eut une pensée émue pour sa famille.

_-Grand-père, grand-mère… Bientôt, le monde connaîtra votre histoire, à vous, à vos amis, et de toutes les générations qui vous ont précédés ! Bientôt… Le monde connaîtra l’histoire des Chevaliers Sacrés de la Déesse Athéna !_

Sur la pierre polie, un seul mot, en grec ancien : _Sanctuaire._

**FIN**


	46. 1ère Chronique: Dimitri

-Abandonnez le navire ! Fuyez pour vos vies !

La panique avait gagné les passagers du navire reliant Sotchi à Athènes. Comment cela avait-il pu se passer ? Comment personne n’avait pu anticiper cette avarie des moteurs ? Le capitaine, ce lâche, avait fui dans l’un des premiers canots de sauvetage, laissant son équipage et ses passagers en plan, destiné à une mort certaine ou à un traumatisme qui vaudrait plusieurs années de thérapie aux survivants… Lentement, le bateau coulait, direction les profondeurs de la Méditerranée, alors que les derniers occupants du navire se ruaient sur les derniers canots de sauvetage. Heureusement, il n’y avait plus personne à bord… Enfin, c’est ce que tout le monde croyait !

-Ramenez-moi, je vous en supplie, mon fils est encore à bord !

Un petit garçon se trouvait encore à bord, et tout le monde était désormais trop loin pour venir lui porter secours… La terreur s’était emparé de lui, mais il n’avait plus rien à faire : à son âge, il n’avait aucune chance d’être en capacité de nager jusqu’au canot le plus proche… Et l’égoïsme des gens n’allait certainement pas leur permettre de ramer jusqu’à lui pour le repêcher. Après tout, ce gamin n’avait qu’à faire attention ! Il ne pouvait que se blâmer de son manque de réaction, c’était sa faute ! Pleurant, le marmot tenta de s’agripper à quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui permettre de retarder l’inévitable… Mais comment lutter ? Les canots étaient déjà loin quand le malheureux naufragé atteignit enfin la surface de la mer. Peut-être pourrait-il résister quelques minutes, quelques heures s’il était chanceux… Mais peu à peu, ses forces l’abandonnèrent, et il sombra dans les profondeurs. Déjà, il se sentait perdre conscience, alors que ses poumons se gorgeaient d’eau en raison du manque d’oxygène qui l’avait forcé à ouvrir la bouche. Et alors qu’il sentait le froid de la mer l’engloutir, le petit garçon eut une vision, celle d’un monstre marin gigantesque, ressemblant à un plésiosaure. Lentement, l’animal se rapprocha de l’enfant, et le recueillit au creux de ses pattes alors que le noyé perdait définitivement connaissance, ayant juste le temps de comprendre ce qui l’avait sauvé. _Dragon des Mers…_

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, le garçon réalisa qu’il était dans un espèce de sanctuaire. Piteusement, il se remit sur pieds, et regarda au-dessus de lui. Il s’était pourtant noyé… Et malgré cela, l’eau au-dessus de sa tête formait comme un ciel bleuté, apaisant… Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il n’eut pas vraiment le temps d’y réfléchir : un immense choc traversa son dos, alors que quelqu’un lui marchait dessus impitoyablement, se gaussant de son impuissance.

-T’es qui, morveux ? Comment t’as pu arriver dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin de sa majesté Poséidon ?

Sanctuaire… Sous-marin ? Poséidon ? Mais de quoi parlait cet homme ? Le petit garçon pleurait, terrorisé.

-Je… Je… Je sais pas ! Je sais pas où je suis ! Je me suis noyé, ensuite il y a eu ce monstre géant… Et je me suis réveillé ici ! Je… Je veux rentrer chez moi, revoir ma maman !

-Ah oui ? Et qui nous dis que tu nous racontes pas des conneries pour attenter à la vie du Seigneur Poséidon ? Qui nous dit que t’es pas un de ces salopards de Chevaliers d’Athéna ?

-Je… Je vous jure que je sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Laissez-moi partir !

L’homme qui lui avait collé le pied dans le dos le saisit alors par le cou, un air mesquin sur le visage. Cela choqua au plus haut point le gamin : comment des gens pouvaient-ils être aussi méchants ? Déjà, sur ce maudit navire, il y a quelques minutes… Ou bien était-ce des heures, des jours ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. La seule chose qu’il savait, c’est qu’à moins d’un miracle, son cou allait être rompu par ce type à l’allure patibulaire qui le tenait à bout de bras. Mais alors qu’il se sentait perdre connaissance, une voix puissante se fit entendre.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Iago ?

L’intéressé lâcha le petit, qui se tint la gorge pour reprendre son souffle, pour faire face à une femme vêtue d’une étrange protection ; et s’il n’était pas encore étourdi par l’étranglement de Iago, le garçon aurait juré voir le Dragon des Mers, comme celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. En tout cas, cette intervention salvatrice lui permit d’être épargné.

-Dame Samantha ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je-

Il n’eut pas l’opportunité d’achever sa phrase : Samantha lui avait décoché un uppercut qui l’envoya valser au loin, ce qui émerveilla l’enfant. Incroyable… Tant de puissance chez une seule personne…

-Attaquer ainsi un enfant sans défenses… Tu n’as pas honte ? Voilà pourquoi tu n’as jamais pu devenir un Général Marina. Moi, Samantha du Dragon des Mers, je ne tolèrerais pas un tel comportement !

Iago s’écrasa au sol, les cervicales sans doute rompues. Mais malgré cela, il parvint à bégayer quelques mots.

-J’ai… Cru bien faire… Si ça avait été… Un Chevalier d’Athéna…

-Pauvre idiot. Nous sommes en paix avec Athéna depuis plus de deux siècles. Crois-tu vraiment que le Sanctuaire serait assez stupide pour nous attaquer ? Bien sûr que non. Au contraire, je sais que nous pourrons compter sur eux si jamais la situation venait à dégénérer, ce qui n’est pas ton cas… Meurs dignement au moins, sale chien !

Le Dragon des Mers s’approcha alors de l’enfant, encore légèrement terrifié de ce qu’il avait vu. Mais il s’apaisa bien vite lorsqu’une étrange chaleur émana de la femme, une chaleur douce, apaisante…

-Tu n’as plus rien à craindre, à présent. Je m’appelle Samantha, je suis le Général Marina du Dragon des Mers ; tu te trouves au Sanctuaire de sa majesté Poséidon. Comment t’appelles-tu ?

-Je… Je… Je m’appelle Dimitri.

-Enchanté, Dimitri. Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter au Seigneur Poséidon.

N’ayant pas vraiment d’autre choix, Dimitri suivit cette mystérieuse femme, ignorant encore que cette rencontre allait changer sa vie…

Quelques années plus tard, le petit garçon avait bien grandi : il avait su s’intégrer au Sanctuaire sous-marin, et Samantha du Dragon des Mers l’avait pris sous son aile. Quelle chance de pouvoir bénéficier des enseignements d’une héroïne comme elle… C’était une véritable légende ici ! Chaque jour, Dimitri s’entraînait encore davantage afin de pouvoir se montrer digne d’elle. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas devenir un Général Marina… Mais il pourrait toujours aider à sa manière, et maintenant qu’il n’avait plus d’autre but dans la vie, c’était la plus belle des récompenses.

Toutefois… Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Samantha était partie pour une mission de sauvetage, accompagnée par une certaine Amalthée, Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne au Sanctuaire d’Athéna. Et bien que Dimitri n’ait aucun doute sur la puissance de son maître, ni du Chevalier qui l’accompagnait, il ne pouvait se défaire d’une sourde angoisse… Bah, il s’inquiétait sûrement pour rien ! L’important, maintenant, c’était de tout mettre en ordre près du pilier de l’Atlantique Nord pour le retour du Dragon des Mers… Mais alors que Dimitri faisait un peu de ménage, une explosion se fit entendre, alors qu’une gerbe d’eau envahit le sanctuaire. Dans un geyser débarquèrent alors Samantha et Amalthée, ou pour être exact, le Capricorne portant le Dragon des Mers dans ses bras, celle-ci ne respirant plus. Dimitri se rua sur la porteuse d’Excalibur, exténuée, en lui demandant des explications.

-Notre ennemi… Le Titan Océan… Il a été trop puissant… Nous l’avons scellé, mais… Samantha s’est sacrifiée pour moi… Elle m’a sauvée la vie !

Le monde s’écroula autour du jeune garçon. Non… Non, son maître n’avait pas pu être vaincue ! Pas elle ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’elle se sacrifie pour le Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne ? C’est cette dernière qui aurait dû mourir ! Dimitri contenait sa rage, conscient qu’il ne fallait surtout pas frapper un allié, malgré la colère qui envahissait son cœur… Péniblement, le Capricorne se traîna vers le palais de Poséidon, affirmant au petit qu’elle souhaitait présenter ses excuses au maître des mers et des océans en personne. Le jeune garçon la suivit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et peu de temps après, Amalthée arriva auprès de Poséidon avec le corps de Samantha.

-Seigneur Poséidon, c’est avec beaucoup de honte que je reviens vers vous après le succès de notre mission, mais puis-je réellement appeler ça un succès ? Océan a été scellé à nouveau, mais Samantha s’est interposée pour prendre un coup qui m’était destiné. Je… Je m’en remets à vous pour décider de mon jugement, pour vous avoir privé de votre plus valeureuse combattante !

L’oncle d’Athéna se leva, Trident en main, se rapprochant de la porteuse d’Excalibur qui était toujours tête baissée. Si elle devait mourir pour expier cette faute, qu’il en soit ainsi.

-Capricorne… Samantha est-elle morte avec honneur ?

-Qu… Oui ! Elle a fait honneur à sa Scale, et ce fut l’une des combattantes les plus valeureuses qu’il m’ait été donné de côtoyer !

-Alors, c’est tout ce qui compte. Tu ne dois pas abandonner, et vivre pour honorer son sacrifice. Peux-tu faire ça, Chevalier ?

-Je le jure.

Après un dernier salut respectueux, Amalthée se dirigea vers le Sanctuaire d’Athéna, non sans un dernier regard pour Dimitri, qui continuait de pleurer abondamment la perte de son maître. Trop exsangue pour engager la conversation, le Capricorne s’en alla : inutile d’essayer d’obtenir le pardon du petit, il devait sûrement la haïr et avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. La porteuse d’Excalibur était certaine que si l’inverse s’était produit, si elle s’était sacrifiée pour le Dragon des Mers… Son jeune disciple n’aurait jamais pu pardonner aux troupes de Poséidon.

Dimitri continuait de pleurer, ayant fini par considérer Samantha comme sa deuxième mère. La perdre de cette manière, sans avoir eu la possibilité de lui dire au revoir… À peine avait-il pensé à cela que le corps du Dragon des Mers bougea péniblement, tournant la tête vers l’enfant, ce qui le surprit. Comment pouvait-elle être encore en vie ?

-Eh… J’allais pas mourir sans te dire au revoir…

-Maître, dites pas ça, on peut encore vous soigner !

-Non, Dimitri. Mon heure est venue. Je peux partir sereinement, car j’ai contribué à faire du monde un endroit meilleur… Et surtout… Je sais que ma Scale finira entre de bonnes mains.

-Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?

C’est avec un sourire pour ce petit qu’elle considérait comme un fils que Samantha prononça ses derniers mots.

-Tu le sais bien… N’oublie… Pas… Que le Dragon des Mers sera toujours là pour toi…

C’est sur ces dernières paroles Samantha, Général Marina du Dragon des Mers, rendit l’âme. Avec tristesse, Poséidon s’approcha de Dimitri, alors que la Scale se reformait sous son aspect totémique.

-Je terminerais ton entraînement. C’est ce qu’elle aurait voulu… Et c’est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire en sa mémoire.

Le casque du Dragon des Mers en main, Dimitri le contempla longuement, se demandant si un jour, il saurait réellement s’en montrer digne…

28 ANS PLUS TARD

Avec une légère angoisse, Dimitri, Général Marina du Dragon des Mers, tourna la tête vers ses frères et sœurs d’armes. Sa nouvelle famille. Océane, Antonio, Akash, Gaspard, Fubuki, Aria… Ils ne restaient que de jeunes enfants. Une fois cette Guerre Sainte terminée… Plus jamais ils n’auraient à combattre. Le Dragon des Mers en était persuadé. Tenant son casque devant lui, Dimitri crut y contempler le regard de Samantha, qui devait sûrement veiller sur lui de là où elle était. Le russe enfila son casque, prêt au combat. Le dernier qu’il aurait à mener.

_-Vous aviez raison, maître. Le Dragon des Mers est toujours avec moi._


	47. 2ème Chronique: Selena

ASGARD, 2005

L’affrontement entre les trois Chevaliers d’Or et le Guerrier Divin du Dragon bicéphale était à son paroxysme. Ils semblaient tous en état de transe, uniquement concentrés sur celui ou ceux qui leur faisaient face. Puis, lentement mais sûrement, l’assaut combiné de l’Aurora Execution, du Lightning Bolt et de la Galaxian Explosion prenait le dessus sur le Dragon Bravest Blizzard. Se risquant un regard l’un vers l’autre, les Chevaliers d’Or se comprirent mutuellement. D’un accord silencieux et tacite, ils firent brûler leurs dernières réserves de Cosmos, et avec un cri, relâchèrent toute leur puissance dans cet ultime assaut. De son côté, Edmund ne pouvait réagir. Il savait qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire…

_-Alors c’est ça… Perdre ? Je n’aurais jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi… Agréable… Félicitations, Chevaliers d’Or, vous êtes les plus valeureux guerriers qu’il m’ait été donné d’affronter… J’aurais tellement aimé que ce combat dure plus longtemps ! Majesté… Pardonnez-moi, j’ai failli à ma tâche…_

La fumée retomba. Callux, Némée et Sadalsuud tentèrent de ressentir le Cosmos de leur ennemi, mais n’y parvinrent pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que son corps avait été réduit en poussière, pour ne laisser que sa protection intacte sous sa forme totémique. Le Verseau s’avança et s’agenouilla devant la Robe Divine, pour témoigner de son respect envers leur adversaire.

_-Edmund de Dubhe, Guerrier Divin du Dragon bicéphale, tu n’es peut-être plus de ce monde, mais rares sont les divinités à pouvoir s’enorgueillir d’avoir des protecteurs aussi dévoués que toi ! Je regrette que nous ayons été ennemis. Qui sait, peut-être un jour nous reverrons-nous dans une autre vie ? Adieu, Edmund. Puisses-ton âme trouver le repos éternel en rejoignant le Walhalla._

Les trois Chevaliers d’Or repartirent, prêts à aller prêter main-forte au Scorpion qui en avait sûrement besoin !

DEUX SIÈCLES PLUS TARD

C’était jour de fête, à Asgard : aujourd’hui, Odin, le père de toute chose, avait choisi son représentant pour la période à venir. Un certain Erik, né sous la bonne étoile de Polaris, descendant direct de Hilda et Freyja ; il n’y avait donc aucun doute sur sa réussite dans la mission périlleuse qu’il s’était vu confier : diriger son pays et contribuer à son bien-être. Un invité de marque était également présent en la personne de Sadalsuud, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d’Athéna, qui a toujours veillé à entretenir de bonnes relations entre leurs Sanctuaires respectifs. Aux côtés d’Erik se tenait un homme à l’allure altière, accompagné d’une petite fille ne devant sans doute pas dépasser les six ans. Celle-ci se cramponnait aux jambes de son père, comme si elle était un peu terrifiée de la présence de tant de monde, ce à quoi elle n’était pas habituée. La foule se dispersa, et peu de temps après, l’homme accompagné de sa fille se rapprocha du représentant d’Odin et du Grand Pope. Les deux hommes étaient en train de discuter, mais s’interrompirent poliment à l’arrivée de leur interlocuteur qui s’agenouilla devant son maître.

-Seigneur Sadalsuud, je vous présente Aleksandr : c’est mon meilleur ami, et il sert loyalement ma famille depuis des années maintenant. Il n’est pas un Guerrier Divin, mais possède un Cosmos à leur niveau, c’est par choix qu’il a refusé une Robe Divine pour mieux me conseiller.

-C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Aleksandr.

Le Grand Pope serra sincèrement la main du conseiller d’Odin, qui lui rendit avec beaucoup de respect. Après tout, c’était le légendaire Sadalsuud qui lui faisait face ! Il y a deux siècles, il avait contribué au sauvetage d’Asgard des méfaits de Loki avec ses compagnons du Lion, des Gémeaux et du Scorpion ! Et si Aleksandr ne s’expliquait pas comment l’ex-Verseau pouvait encore être en vie après tout ce temps, il ne posa pas la question. Toutefois, un élément l’étonna davantage : le Grand Pope d’Athéna fixait sa fille depuis peu, comme s’il sentait quelque chose chez elle… La petite restait cachée, ce vieux monsieur ridé lui faisant peur. Qui pouvait-il bien être et pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ? Sadalsuud fut tiré de ses pensées par Erik, qui lui demanda si tout allait bien.

-Oui, bien sûr, veuillez m’excuser. J’ai… Eu l’impression de voir une vieille connaissance dans les yeux de votre fille. Comment t’appelles-tu, mon enfant ?

Légèrement poussée par son père, la petite fille lui répondit en bégayant. -Se-Se-Selena, monsieur.

-Un bien joli prénom. Je te prie de m’excuser si je t’ai fait peur, ce n’était pas là mon intention. Bon, et bien, je pense qu’il est temps pour moi de repartir, Seigneur Erik ! Le Sanctuaire a besoin de son dirigeant, même si je suis certain que le Chevalier du Capricorne a parfaitement géré la situation. N’hésitez pas à me recontacter si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit !

-Je n’y manquerais pas, Seigneur Sadalsuud. Bon retour au Sanctuaire !

Le Grand Pope disparut alors dans un trait de lumière, au grand étonnement de Selena. Qui était donc cet homme ? Elle avait senti quelque chose de… Familier, en lui, comme si elle l’avait déjà rencontré par le passé… Mais impossible, elle n’avait que six ans ! Non, ça devait être autre chose…

Arrivé au bas de l’escalier sacré, Sadalsuud eut un sourire. Il n’avait plus senti ce Cosmos depuis bien longtemps… Mais une chose était certaine : il avait fait la rencontre du futur Guerrier Divin de Dubhe. Et Erik pouvait s’estimer chanceux d’avoir un soldat aussi dévoué sous ses ordres ! Après avoir servi Loki… L’âme d’Edmund allait se battre pour Odin, via cette jeune femme du nom de Selena. Elle serait une excellente Guerrier Divin, digne de Siegfried ! Avec joie, le Grand Pope commença son ascension mais fut vite interpellé par El Hadji, le jeune garçon qui était arrivé depuis peu au Sanctuaire pour l’obtention de l’Armure d’Or du Cancer. Le petit garçon pleurait abondamment, et se rua dans les bras du chef des armées d’Athéna qui bien évidemment lui demanda ce qu’il s’était passé.

-C’est… C’est… C’est madame Amalthée ! Elle a essayé de tuer Arthur !

Paniqué, Sadalsuud se rua vers la maison du Capricorne, suivi par El Hadji. Même pas une journée d’absence, et la situation dégénérait…

7 ANS PLUS TARD

-Aujourd’hui, nous accueillons le dernier des Guerriers Divins ! Aujourd’hui, la Robe Divine de Dubhe t’a jugé digne d’être sa légitime porteuse. Jures-tu de défendre Asgard de toute ta force, de tout ton Cosmos ?

-Je le jure.

-Relève-toi, Selena… À partir d’aujourd’hui, tu es officiellement le Guerrier Divin de Dubhe, l’étoile alpha !

La jeune femme se releva, cachant sa joie pour ne pas paraître immature auprès des autres Guerriers Divins qui semblaient si sévères. Ça allait sûrement lui prendre du temps pour se montrer véritablement digne de cette Robe Divine… Mais au nom de son père, au nom du Seigneur Erik et au nom d’Odin, elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger Asgard ! Levant les yeux au ciel, Selena eut une pensée pour son père qui les avait quittés il y a trois ans de cela, terrassé par la maladie, le climat froid d’Asgard n’ayant pas aidé à son rétablissement. Et si ce n’était pas que pour lui qu’elle se battait… Dubhe mentirait si elle affirmait que ce n’était pas aussi pour rendre hommage à ce héros d’Asgard qu’elle endossait cette Robe Divine.

Un an après son intronisation, Selena avait fait ses preuves, et sut gagner le respect et l’estime des autres Guerriers Divins, s’imposant naturellement comme la combattante la plus douée d’entre eux sept. Cette génération de guerriers au service d’Odin était unie, comme une véritable famille… Et rien ne briserait ça. Quelques temps plus tard, un Chevalier d’Or fut envoyé chez eux pour entretenir les liens entre Odin et Athéna, qui apparemment venait de se réincarner. Lorsque la petite troupe arriva devant le colisée, c’est avec une certaine audace que Selena demanda au Bélier un combat amical. Cette dernière accepta, et la bataille commença : les deux jeunes femmes démontrèrent leur force, faisant jeu égal, et Selena put montrer l’étendue de son génie au combat, mais dû finalement s’avouer vaincue lorsque Sheratan lui entailla la joue. Et bien qu’elle se soit énervée en raison de sa défaite, Selena se calma bien rapidement : le Bélier avait été meilleure qu’elle. Et puis après tout, ça lui permettrait de progresser ! On apprend plus de ses échecs que de ses réussites. Le fait d’être un génie l’avait sans doute desservie, aujourd’hui… Mais un jour, elle saura prendre sa revanche, et vaincre honorablement le Chevalier du Bélier ! Avant que celle-ci ne reparte vers le Sanctuaire, Dubhe la héla pour lui souhaiter un bon retour.

-Je te prie de m’excuser de mon comportement indigne de mon rang, tout à l’heure. J’ai beaucoup appris aujourd’hui, et je t’en remercie ! J’espère que nous pourrons nous entraîner ensemble à nouveau !

-Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai eu de la chance, je dois le reconnaître. Si le combat s’était éternisé, tu m’aurais vaincue ! Odin peut être fier d’avoir des valeureux combattants comme toi à son service ! Je dois maintenant rentrer, mais si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésite pas à me contacter.

Sheratan fit demi-tour, prête à se téléporter au Sanctuaire, mais Selena demanda un dernier service à l’élève de Kiki.

-Pourrais-tu… Passer le bonjour à votre Grand Pope de ma part ? Ça me ferait plaisir de savoir qu’il va bien.

Le Bélier hocha la tête d’approbation, puis rentra au Sanctuaire faire son rapport. Après une nuit avec son Taureau chérie, Sheratan fit son rapport au Pope le lendemain matin sans oublier le message de la part du Guerrier Divin de Dubhe, ce qui provoqua un léger sourire chez Sadalsuud, sourire que le Bélier n’avait jamais vu chez leur chef des armées. Comme si le bonjour de Selena était l’accomplissement une promesse qu’il avait faite à un vieil ami…


	48. 3ème Chronique: Tristan

SANCTUAIRE, 3 ANS AVANT LE RETOUR DE LA DÉESSE

-Naomi, je te confie cet enfant. Il s’appelle Tristan et il est belge, tout comme toi, le Grand Pope a donc pensé que tu serais le maître idéal.

-Très bien, Seigneur El Hadji. Je ferais selon les désirs du Pope.

Le tout jeune promu Chevalier du Cancer s’en alla, sa mission accomplie, laissant le petit garçon avec le Chevalier du Compas. Cette dernière examinait son nouvel apprenti, qui semblait perdu, sachant pas vraiment ce qu’il foutait là. Elle allait avoir du travail…

-Tu t’appelles Tristan, c’est bien ça ? Pourquoi es-tu là, au Sanctuaire ?

-Je… Je suis là pour être un Chevalier d’Athéna, madame ! Enfin, je crois…

Le Chevalier du Compas eut un petit sourire satisfait. Oui, elle allait pouvoir tirer quelque chose de ce gamin, c’était certain. Peut-être même qu’elle allait pouvoir lui léguer son Armure d’Argent, lorsqu’enfin l’Armure d’Or du Scorpion sera de retour au Sanctuaire…

-Et bien on va commencer dès maintenant. À partir d’aujourd’hui, tu m’appelles maître !

3 ANS PLUS TARD

Tristan brisa un rocher avec une aisance déconcertante, provoquant plusieurs murmures admiratifs de la part des apprentis présents. Mais après tout, c’était le minimum que l’on pouvait attendre de la part de l’élève de Naomi, Chevalier d’Argent du Compas et sans nul doute future Chevalier d’Or du Scorpion ! Il y a quelques jours, Arthur du Capricorne était revenu de sa mission de recherche d’Al Niyat, le dernier porteur de la 8ème Armure d’Or. Malheureusement, ce dernier était décédé de ses blessures, et Scorpion n’avait plus de porteur ! Personne n’avait de doute sur l’identité du futur utilisateur de la Scarlet Needle : ce serait Naomi et personne d’autre. Et tant mieux ! Rares étaient les Chevaliers aussi dévoués et loyaux, et la belge serait une excellente protectrice d’Athéna. Malgré toute la fierté qu’il éprouvait pour elle, Tristan ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être légèrement triste : une fois Naomi Chevalier d’Or, ils allaient passer moins de temps ensemble… Mais le jeune homme serait enfin fait Chevalier, et pourrait lui-même transmettre son savoir à un apprenti, pour faire hommage à son maître ! Alors en un sens… C’était pas si mal. Le belge rentra dans son baraquement, attendant le retour du Chevalier du Compas qui avait rendez-vous avec le Grand Pope. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant la naissance d’un nouveau Chevalier d’Or !

Toutefois… Naomi ne rentra pas ce soir-là. Tristan veilla longuement, puis finit par se mettre au lit, ayant la flemme d’attendre son maître plus longtemps. Une sourde angoisse s’empara de lui qu’il tenta de dissiper ; il devait sûrement s’inquiéter pour rien. Peut-être était-ce normal que ça prenne autant de temps, après tout il ne connaissait rien des Chevaliers d’Or ! Ceux-ci étaient l’élite des troupes d’Athéna, et même si ceux-ci passaient régulièrement pendant les séances d’entraînement à la demande du Grand Pope, un gouffre de puissance les séparait. Le belge pensa qu’il pouvait déjà s’estimer honoré d’avoir pu être entraîné par l’un d’entre eux, même si ce n’était pas encore officiel… Il s’endormit rapidement, persuadé que son maître serait là dès le lendemain.

Au petit matin, Tristan se rendit aux arènes en attendant son maître. Il n’y avait personne à part une petite fille, qui s’appelait Algieda si la mémoire du belge ne lui faisait pas défaut. Machinalement, il commença son échauffement, encore troublé des évènements de la veille. Où donc pouvait bien être passée Naomi ? Des murmures se faisaient entendre derrière lui, mais lorsqu’il se retournait, tout le monde détournait le regard ou baissait les yeux. Qu’est-ce qui se passait ici, à la fin ? Deux heures plus tard, le Chevalier du Compas n’était pas réapparue, et Tristan décida de mener sa petite enquête à Rodorio pour en apprendre davantage.

Le prétendant à l’Armure d’Argent du Compas écuma tous les lieux du village, notamment les bars, persuadé qu’il y apprendrait quelque chose. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand dans le dernier des établissements, il croisa son maître avachie sur un comptoir, une bouteille de whisky vide à ses côtés ! Le tenancier héla le jeune homme, exigeant d’être rémunéré pour la consommation de Naomi. Tristan bafouilla quelques mots en s’excusant, alors que le Compas reprenait connaissance.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhh mais c’est Tristan ! Alors, qu’est-ce que tu fais là, mon petit ?

-M…Maître ? Mais enfin, qu’est-ce qui vous a pris ?

-Je fais ce que je veux du budget que le Pope nous donne, là j’avais soif, merde à la fin ! Tu peux pas laisser ton vieux maître tranquille ?

-Je… Je ne vous reconnais plus… Donnez-moi la main, on va rentrer au Sanctuaire.

-Voui… D’accord…

S’excusant auprès du barman, Tristan lui demanda d’envoyer la note à la maison du Scorpion. Mais lorsque le propriétaire lui affirma qu’il n’y avait pas de Chevalier du Scorpion, le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il se jura de tirer tout ça au clair avec Naomi dès ce soir. Maître et disciple se regardèrent longuement, en chiens de faïence, comme s’ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire ; mais au final, le Compas craqua.

-J’ai… Le Grand Pope m’a refusé l’Armure d’Or du Scorpion. J’ai pourtant tout donné pour l’avoir ! N’en suis-je pas plus digne qu’Al Niyat, ce traître qui a déserté ? Je la méritais plus que quiconque ! Tous des hypocrites, ici, à me soutenir pour au final rien ! Je suis sûre qu’ils savaient tous la décision du Pope et qu’ils n’ont rien dit ! Mais le pire… C’est que du coup, toi non plus tu n’auras pas d’Armure… Peut-être une Armure de Bronze, mais tu vaux tellement mieux…

Tristan décida de rassurer son maître : le Grand Pope avait sûrement ses raisons de refuser le privilège de porter une Armure d’Or à son maître, même si le jeune homme ne le comprenait pas…

-C’est pas grave, maître. Tant pis si je n’ai pas l’Armure du Compas.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-J’ai jamais spécialement souhaité vous la prendre, m’estimant indigne de vous. Que vous soyez Chevalier d’Or ou d’Argent, peu m’importe ! Car nous resterons toujours ensemble, n’est-ce pas ? Et ce quel que soit le rang qui nous sépare !

Mais alors qu’il était persuadé d’avoir apaisé l’esprit de son maître, le Cosmos de cette dernière augmenta brutalement, teinté de négativité. Et en un éclair, Naomi saisit son élève à la gorge, sans que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, terrifié par ce que son maître était devenue.

-Alors… Toi aussi… Tu savais… Tu as joué l’hypocrite comme tous les autres ! Tu savais que je n’aurais pas l’Armure d’Or du Scorpion, c’est pour ça que tu as relâché ton entraînement !

-Non… Je… Le… Jure… Maître !

-Peu importe, à présent. Je ne te tuerais pas… Tu vas m’aider à récupérer ce qui me revient de droit ! SCARLET NEEDLE !

Avant de perdre pied, la dernière chose que Tristan ressentit fut une douleur lancinante lui traversant le corps de part en part, et sa dernière vision fut celle d’un regard de braise qu’il n’avait jamais vu chez son maître tant aimée…

5 ANS PLUS TARD

C’est avec un air froid et déterminé que Tristan rentra dans le palais du Grand Pope qui l’avait convoqué. Après 5 ans d’entraînement intensif, où il repoussa plus que jamais ses limites physiques comme mentales, il avait finalement su se montrer digne de l’Armure d’Or du Scorpion. Ou plus exactement, il s’était laissé convaincre… Car si ça ne tenait qu’à la volonté de l’Armure, son accueil dans la Garde d’Or se serait déroulé bien plus tôt. Mais peu importe, à présent. Maintenant qu’il faisait partie des 12 individus les plus puissants de la planète, il pouvait accomplir n’importe quelle mission qu’on devait lui donner, même s’il devait se salir les mains. Respectueusement, le Chevalier du Scorpion s’agenouilla devant son supérieur, pour qui il avait un immense respect et une admiration sans bornes, et attendit ses ordres.

-Que désirez-vous, Grand Pope ?

-Tout d’abord, te féliciter pour l’obtention de ton Armure, même si je n’avais absolument aucun doute là-dessus. Tu es le digne élève de ton maître.

Tristan se renfrogna à l’évocation de cette traîtresse qui avait commis le crime impardonnable de tenter d’assassiner le Grand Pope. Même en enfer, il ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement ! Ayant remarqué le trouble du jeune homme, Sadalsuud décida de se concentrer sur son objectif principal.

-Bien évidemment, ce n’est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je t’ai fait venir, tu t’en doutes. Non, si je t’ai convoqué, c’est pour t’envoyer en mission, Chevalier.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres.

-Très bien. Lors de ma dernière expédition sur le Mont Étoilé, j’ai découvert des troubles dans plusieurs constellations de Chevaliers que j’avais envoyé à la recherche d’une étoile maléfique. Ils ne sont jamais revenus… Ta mission, si tu l’acceptes, sera de te rendre en Albanie et de découvrir ce qui est arrivé aux Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent que j’avais dépêché sur place. Si en plus tu peux trouver et éliminer l’étoile maléfique qui en est à l’origine, ce sera parfait.

-Je ferais selon votre bon vouloir.

Sans un mot de plus, le Scorpion partit vers le lieu de sa mission. Il arriva le lendemain matin en Albanie, et se laissa guider par le Cosmos négatif qu’il pouvait humer depuis son arrivée dans le pays. Peu de temps après, Tristan se trouva face à cinq Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent, et en conclut logiquement qu’ils étaient ceux que le Grand Pope avait envoyé avant lui à la recherche de l’étoile maléfique. Ils semblaient tous en bonne santé, pourquoi donc le Pope l’avait envoyé lui, un Chevalier d’Or, pour une mission aussi banale ?

-Je suis Tristan, le nouveau Chevalier d’Or du Scorpion. Le Grand Pope m’a envoyé ici pour vous ramener au Sanctuaire.

L’un d’eux, Cerbère, s’avança en prenant la parole. -Rentrez au Sanctuaire et dites au Grand Pope que nous serons bientôt de retour de mission. Vous avez ma parole.

Quelque chose était louche, c’était évident. Un simple Chevalier d’Argent n’oserait jamais parler de manière aussi sèche à un Chevalier d’Or, tout fraîchement promu qu’il était. Tristan décida de singer un retour vers le Sanctuaire en tournant le dos aux Chevaliers qu’il était censé secourir, tout en restant prudent… Bien lui en prit : à peine avait-il fait un pas que les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent passèrent à l’attaque, bien déterminés à éliminer ce gamin doré. Avec un sourire sadique digne de ses prédécesseurs, Tristan se retourna, et sans que ses opposants ne puissent réagir, leur porta à chacun un coup de son attaque fétiche. Avec un bruit sourd et des cris de douleurs, ils s’écroulèrent au sol, tandis que le nouveau Scorpion fanfaronnait.

-Vous pensiez vraiment m’atteindre ? Bande d’idiots… Estimez-vous heureux que je n’ai utilisé qu’une seule piqûre, sinon vous seriez déjà morts. Maintenant, parlez ! Pourquoi m’avez-vous attaqué ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Il avait saisi le Chevalier de Cerbère par le col, mais le relâcha lorsqu’il réalisa que l’Armure d’Argent de son opposant était devenue noire comme la nuit, et que le même phénomène se produisait chez ses quatre autres adversaires. Bordel, qu’est-ce qui se passait ? Une voix sinistre se fit alors entendre.

-Ils seraient déjà morts si tu avais porté plusieurs coups, dis-tu ? Mais ce que tu ne sais pas… C’est que leurs esprits de Chevaliers sont déjà morts !

-Assez ! Qui que tu sois, montre-toi, sale lâche !

-L’arachnide se serait-elle énervée ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de t’éliminer, toi un Chevalier d’Or… C’est sous les coups de Tracassin de l’Aërico que tu succomberas ! Remarque… Pourquoi je me fatiguerais ? Même toi, tu ne résisteras pas à mes fidèles pantins, mes coquilles vides !

-Tes pantins ? Il suffit donc que je t’éclate la gueule pour qu’ils reviennent à eux, c’est ça ?

-On dirait que tu ne m’as pas écouté… Ils sont déjà morts ! Ce n’est que leurs corps que tu vois, leurs esprits ont été annihilés par ma volonté, la puissance de ma technique, le Darkness Awake, et tu vas également la-

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Tristan avait expédié les 15 coups de la Scarlet Needle sur son adversaire. Pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries, il était là pour vaincre une étoile maléfique. Satisfait, le Scorpion se rua tout de même sur ses camarades tombés : la lueur sombre de leurs Armures s’estompait, mais il était évident que tous n’en avaient plus pour longtemps à vivre. Tristan se maudit de sa propre impuissance : était-il réellement digne de son Armure d’Or s’il n’était pas capable de protéger les plus faibles ?

-Ah… Ah… Chevalier du Scorpion…

-Vous avez été admirables. Je m’en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur…

-Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu. Ne vous blâmez pas… Et rentrez annoncer au Grand Pope notre victoire !

Les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent s’écroulèrent, ayant rendu leur dernier soupir. Leurs Armures quittèrent leurs corps, sans doute pour retourner au Sanctuaire, cela pendant que Tristan offrait des sépultures décentes à ses frères et sœurs d’armes tombés. Quel goût amer avait sa première mission…

De retour au Sanctuaire, c’est piteusement que le Chevalier du Scorpion fit son rapport. Et bien que Sadalsuud ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son semi-échec, Tristan pouvait sentir toute la déception dans la voix du Grand Pope. Le belge n’avait jamais ressenti une telle honte, même pendant son entraînement avec la traîtresse… Mais une voix féminine se fit entendre, et le Grand Pope eut un air enjoué.

-Ah, tu es de retour ! Comment s’est passée ta mission ?

-À la perfection, maître. J’ai maté la révolte de Chevaliers Noirs sur l’île de Death Queen sans le moindre souci.

Tristan était resté muet devant cette personne. Un Chevalier d’Or ? Mais il ne la connaissait pas ! Voyant la surprise du Scorpion, Sadalsuud lui apporta des éclaircissements.

-Voici Albane, Chevalier d’Or du Verseau. Elle a obtenu son Armure ce matin, et comme tu étais déjà occupé en Albanie, je l’ai envoyé sur Death Queen. J’espère que vous vous entendrez aussi bien que vos prédécesseurs !

Le Verseau et le Scorpion se firent face, et ce qui est certain, c’est que s’il était possible de tuer avec regard, il y aurait deux tas de cendre à l’heure actuelle. Chacun ne lisait que du mépris pour l’autre dans son regard : du côté de Tristan, il y avait une profonde jalousie de savoir qu’un Chevalier était si proche du Grand Pope et avait toute sa confiance, quand lui-même était incapable de remplir sa mission à la perfection ; et Albane, elle, ne ressentait que du dégoût pour cet idiot incapable de mener sa mission à bien. Sans un mot de plus, le Verseau quitta le 13ème étage, tandis que Tristan remettait son casque en fulminant.

_-Toi et moi, on passera pas nos vacances ensemble. Je sais pas ce qu’il faudra… Mais je prouverais à tous que je suis plus digne que toi d’être un Chevalier d’Or ! Personne ne me prendra plus jamais de haut ! Et un jour, peut-être, le Grand Pope reconnaîtra ma valeur…_


	49. 4ème Chronique: Abderrahim

SANCTUAIRE, 3 ANS AVANT LE RETOUR DE LA DÉESSE

-Vous m’avez fait demander, Grand Pope ?

-Bonjour, El Hadji. Oui, j’aurais besoin de toi pour une mission cruciale, et je pense que tu es le Chevalier le plus adapté à la situation. Connais-tu Ventado ?*

-Il me semble avoir lu quelque chose à son sujet dans les archives. C’était le Chevalier d’Or de la Vierge au 13ème siècle, n’est-ce pas ? On raconte qu’il fut l’un des plus puissants de son signe ainsi que de sa génération, et qu’il était non seulement capable de converser avec ses prédécesseurs mais également avec ses héritiers.

-Ton savoir t’honore, Chevalier. Mais ce n’est pas tout ce dont Ventado était capable : on dit qu’il était capable de voir l’avenir, et qu’il a utilisé ce savoir pour consigner dans un recueil les lieux de naissance de tous les futurs Chevaliers de la Vierge qui lui succèderaient. Bien évidemment, nous possédons ce recueil, et il est temps de partir à la recherche du nouveau Chevalier de la Vierge. Dirige toi vers Oran, en Algérie : c’est ici que tu trouveras un certain Abderrahim. Il officie comme médecin de fortune, car la ville est touchée par un étrange fléau. Tu dois le convaincre de t’accompagner au Sanctuaire : vous n’êtes que cinq Chevaliers d’Or, il serait donc bon que nos troupes s’agrandissent. De plus, la disparition de Julius est préjudiciable… Même s’il n’est qu’un Chevalier d’Argent, sa puissance est identique à celle de sa sœur, nous perdons un soldat talentueux avec lui. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance et que tu mèneras cette mission à bien, et que tu reviendras vite avec le digne héritier de Sarina.

El Hadji salua son supérieur, puis partit pour l’Algérie, bien déterminé à remplir sa mission avec brio. Lorsqu’il arriva à Oran, le Chevalier du Cancer fut surpris de l’état de la ville : des malades jonchaient les rues, et une longue file commençant à l’entrée de la ville menait à une bicoque miteuse. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien attirer les gens ici ? Posant des questions à droite à gauche, le sénégalais apprit qu’un médecin béni des Dieux faisait des miracles, et empêchait la ville de sombrer dans le chaos le plus total. Il endiguait la maladie et refusait de se faire payer, estimant qu’il était de son devoir de soigner les gens dans le besoin. Intéressant, très intéressant… Avec un peu de chance, ce fameux médecin était la personne destinée à devenir le nouveau Chevalier de la Vierge !

Les gens ne voulant pas le laisser passer (après tout, ils faisaient la queue depuis des heures, des jours pour certains), El Hadji fit le tour, espérant rentrer en contact avec ce médecin capable de miracles. Facile pour un Chevalier d’Or ! Rentrant par la porte de derrière, le Chevalier du Cancer vit qu’il n’y avait dans la maison qu’un enfant, qui ne devait sans doute pas avoir plus de 8 ans. Il était occupé avec un malade, un lépreux, qui semblait souffrir terriblement.

-Docteur, je ne veux pas mourir !

-Chut. Tout ira bien. Détendez-vous et laissez-moi faire.

Le garçon apposa alors ses mains sur le torse du malade, et progressivement, tout signe de la maladie s’estompèrent. L’ex-lépreux se releva, puis s’agenouilla en pleurant devant son bienfaiteur.

-Merci, merci, merci, seigneur Abderrahim, vous portez bien votre nom de « Serviteur du Miséricordieux », loué soit votre nom !

-Ne me remerciez pas. Remercions plutôt Allah pour sa bonté qui me permet de vous protéger.

El Hadji sursauta en réalisant l’identité de l’enfant. Abderrahim, le futur Chevalier de la Vierge… C’était lui ? Après que le Grand Pope lui ait parlé d’un médecin miraculeux, le Cancer se serait attendu à tout sauf à un gosse… Mais le fait qu’un enfant puisse développer un Cosmos ne l’étonna guère, après tout, lui-même était arrivé au Sanctuaire très jeune… Toutefois, le soin par apposition des mains était une technique très rare, que très peu de Chevaliers maîtrisaient, qu’ils soient d’Or, d’Argent ou de Bronze. Ce petit avait un véritable don… El Hadji fut tiré de ses pensées par le jeune prodige.

-Vous ne semblez pas souffrant. Que faites-vous là ? J’ai des malades à soigner, alors si vous n’avez rien à faire, partez.

Le ton était sec, surprenant pour un enfant. Le Chevalier du Cancer se présenta et lui expliqua alors la raison de sa présence, lui racontant des histoires sur Athéna, le Grand Pope, les Chevaliers d’Or, la mission sacrée qui leur était imposée… Et bien évidemment le fait que le petit garçon était destiné à devenir le nouveau Chevalier d’Or de la Vierge. Mais Abderrahim écoutait d’une oreille distraite, comme s’il n’était guère intéressé par ce que pouvait bien lui raconter son interlocuteur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous espériez en venant ici, mais partez. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à vous ou à votre engeance. Nous vivons dans des mondes différents, et je n’ai pas l’intention de combattre je ne sais quelle force maléfique ! Je suis médecin, pas guerrier.

El Hadji semblait dépité, mais n’insista pas. Après tout, c’était normal qu’Abderrahim soit légèrement terrifié ! Le Cancer lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée, avant de lui affirmer qu’il resterait en ville le temps qu’il change d’avis, ce à quoi l’algérien répondit par un geste de la main intimant très clairement à son vis-à-vis de s’en aller et de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds ici. Sans un mot de plus, le sénégalais partit, et se rendit dans un hôtel proche pour y passer la nuit, se demandant comment il allait s’y prendre pour convaincre le jeune garçon de l’accompagner au Sanctuaire… Mais un bruit terrifiant se fit entendre, et la population se barricada chez elle, surprenant El Hadji. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ici ? Le Chevalier du Cancer se rua dehors, pour voir un homme en armure noire dans les rues, faisant face à Abderrahim qui tenait un genre de chapelet.

-Peu importe le nombre de fois que tu reviendras, je te chasserais toujours !

-Peut-être bien… Mais un jour, tu céderas, et tu ne pourras plus protéger personne ! Et la maladie continuera de se répandre sans que tu ne puisses y faire quoi que ce soit…

-Il suffit ! Disparais, Amine !

Le médecin secoua son chapelet, et instantanément, l’homme disparut, comme évaporé. El Hadji comprit alors que cet homme, cet Amine, devait sûrement être à l’origine de l’état de la ville. Depuis combien de temps tourmentait-il les habitants ? Depuis combien de temps Abderrahim luttait-il seul ? Le petit garçon s’était effondré sous l’effort, et le Cancer se précipita sur lui pour le ranimer un peu avec son propre Cosmos. Même sans entraînement, le prodige était capable de bannir brièvement des esprits… Une fois entraîné, il n’y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’il serait un excellent Chevalier de la Vierge. Péniblement, Abderrahim rouvrit les yeux.

-El Hadji ? Que faites-vous là ?

Le Cancer lui expliqua tout, et comprit alors que si Abderrahim restait ici, c’était pour empêcher ce mystérieux individu de semer le chaos en ville. Selon le jeune médecin, il s’agissait d’un Djinn, qui s’appelait Amine et dont le totem était la Goule. Si jamais il venait à être éliminé… Nul doute que la maladie s’effacerait. Le Chevalier du Cancer proposa alors à son jeune ami un marché : il allait l’aider à éliminer définitivement Amine de la Goule, et en échange, Abderrahim viendrait avec lui au Sanctuaire. Le petit médecin accepta le deal : après tout, sa seule volonté était de guérir les gens. S’il n’avait plus à le faire, sa mission serait accomplie ! Au fond, peut-être était-ce le destin qui avait mis le Cancer sur sa route… El Hadji prévint télépathiquement le Pope qu’il allait prendre un peu de retard sur sa mission, mais qu’il ne tarderait pas trop. Désormais, il n’y avait plus qu’une chose à faire : attendre le retour du Djinn…

Quelques jours passèrent, et Abderrahim continua de soigner ses malades. El Hadji resta à ses côtés pour le soutenir moralement, car contrairement à ce que l’on pouvait croire, la tâche du jeune homme lui demandait de grands efforts. Le Cancer se demanda même si le petit n’aurait pas risqué sa vie sur le long terme, à force de puiser dans son Cosmos sans savoir le maîtriser ! Le Grand Pope avait eu du nez, à l’envoyer maintenant en mission… Un jour, les signes annonciateurs de l’arrivée du Djinn de la Goule se manifestèrent ; mais cette fois, ils étaient prêts. La population s’était à nouveau barricadée chez elle, et Abderrahim préparait son chapelet, mais El Hadji lui demanda de s’écarter et de le laisser faire. Le Djinn apparut alors, prêt à se battre !

-Mon petit Abderrahim, je suis de retour ! Je t’ai manqué ? Mais que… Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là, lui ?

Il avait pointé le Cancer du doigt, et aussitôt, sa belle détermination se réduisit à peau de chagrin.

-Ne me fais pas de mal ! Je faisais ça pour rigoler, je le jure ! Je n’ai aucune chance contre toi… Un véritable Chevalier d’Or ne me tuerait pas de sang-froid, n’est-ce pas ?

Mais le sénégalais n’avait plus envie de rire. De nombreuses personnes avaient souffert des espiègleries malsaines de la Goule… Alors hors de question de le laisser vivre. La Terre serait débarrassée d’un misérable individu.

-Allez c’est bon tu m’as soulé. Une fois devant Hadès, retiens le nom de celui qui t’as envoyé en Enfer ! Moi, El Hadji, Chevalier d’Or de la constellation du Cancer ! SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

Amine disparut intégralement, corps et âme, tant la technique du Cancer était redoutable. Et aussitôt disparu, ce fut comme si la ville retrouvait ses couleurs, sa joie de vivre et sa beauté. Abderrahim tomba à genoux, impressionné par la puissance de ce Chevalier en Armure brillante comme le plus chaud des soleils. S’il était lui aussi destiné à en porter une… Serait-il capable de tant de puissance ? Contribuer à la protection de la Terre… Oui, il était désormais certain qu’il allait avoir un rôle à jouer dans cette lutte. Chose promise, chose due : il accompagna immédiatement El Hadji au Sanctuaire, préparant à peine quelques affaires, et ils arrivèrent le soir même devant un homme âgé sur un trône dont émanait une puissante aura, un Cosmos si Abderrahim avait bien compris. Même en étant un débutant, il pouvait sentir toute sa puissance, supérieure même à celle du Chevalier du Cancer.

-El Hadji du Cancer au rapport, Grand Pope. Selon vos directives, je me suis rendu à Oran et y ait trouvé Abderrahim ici présent. La ville était sous l’influence d’un Djinn nommé Amine, qui provoquait la maladie. Maintenant qu’il a été éliminé, tout est revenu dans l’ordre, et me voilà de retour avec notre futur Chevalier de la Vierge.

-Tu as fait un excellent travail, El Hadji, bien que je n’avais aucun doute quant au succès de ta mission. Tu peux disposer, mon ami, je vais m’entretenir en privé avec Abderrahim.

Le Cancer salua son supérieur et les laissa seuls. Au 13ème étage, le jeune garçon observait le Grand Pope pour qui El Hadji semblait avoir un profond respect ; ce qu’on pouvait espérer de la part du chef des armées d’Athéna. Mais ce qui surprit plus Abderrahim, c’est que l’homme qui lui faisait face semblait vieux, si vieux ! Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ?

-Mon âge avancé te trouble-t-il ? Tu sais, tu vas découvrir ici beaucoup de choses qui sortent de l’ordinaire.

-Je suis profondément désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect !

Le Grand Pope eut un petit rire avant de reprendre son discours, ce qui rassura l’héritier de la Vierge.

-Je ne m’offusque pas pour si peu, rassures-toi. Je sais que les évènements se sont enchaînés très vite, et que tu dois être un peu déboussolé, mais dans tous les cas, sache que tu es à ta place ici, au Sanctuaire. Tu peux t’installer dans la maison de la Vierge, je ferais en sorte que tout soit prêt d’ici ce soir. En attendant, serais-tu intéressé par une petite visite ?

L’algérien hocha la tête d’approbation, et Sadalsuud lui fit visiter le Sanctuaire dans les moindres recoins, à part bien évidemment le Mont Étoilé dont la visite était strictement limitée au Pope. Sur le chemin menant à la maison de la Vierge, Abderrahim s’arrêta, ce qui étonna un peu l’ex-Verseau, qui lui demanda si tout allait bien.

-C’est… C’est juste que… Je suis heureux d’être ici, et de pouvoir contribuer à rendre le monde meilleur… Mais ai-je réellement le droit de prétendre à une Armure si ma foi n’est pas entièrement dévouée à Athéna ?

-Comment ça ? Oh, je crois savoir ce que tu veux dire.

Sadalsuud ôta alors de son cou une petite croix, qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’imposant rosaire dont le Pope était constamment équipé.

-Bien qu’en tant que Grand Pope, ma fidélité soit à Athéna, ce n’est pas pour autant que j’ai renié ma foi et mon éducation catholiques. Il en est de même pour toi : personne, je dis bien PERSONNE n’est en droit de t’imposer de renier ta foi en Allah. Il est possible que cela soit vu d’un mauvais œil chez les gardes ou chez certains Chevaliers de rang inférieur, mais sois assuré que ni moi, ni les Chevaliers d’Or ne te forceront à rester un Chevalier sacré tout en reniant ta foi. La seule juge est Athéna, et je sais que mes pensées sur ce sujet sont identiques aux siennes. Maintenant, file te coucher, ta chambre doit être prête à l’heure qu’il est. Ton entraînement commencera demain ! Ne t’inquiète pas, tu comprendras bien vite en te levant.

Respectueusement, Abderrahim salua le Grand Pope, agréablement surpris de l’ouverture d’esprit dont ce dernier avait fait preuve. Il alla se coucher, bien déterminé à gagner cette Armure d’Or ! Le lendemain matin, lorsqu’il se réveilla, il vit une étrange statue en forme de femme qui prie, et se remémora sa discussion de la veille avec le Pope. Était-ce là l’Armure qu’il devait obtenir ? Par curiosité, il approcha sa main, mais une voix émanant de l’Armure se fit entendre.

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

Abderrahim sursauta : l’Armure avait parlé ! On lui avait dit qu’elles étaient vivantes, mais il ne se serait pas attendu à ça !

_-Non, ce n’est pas Vierge qui te parle. Je m’appelle Sarina, j’étais le Chevalier de la Vierge au 21ème siècle, en même temps que le Grand Pope fut Chevalier du Verseau. Tu es donc mon nouvel apprenti. Je commence à désespérer, je t’avoue : Ventado se serait-il trompé ? Je refuse d’y croire… J’espère que tu te montreras au niveau et que tu seras meilleur que les autres que j’ai formé !_

Balbutiant quelques mots, Abderrahim acquiesça. Cet entraînement allait être rigoureux ! Quelques mois plus tard, le jeune garçon s’était habitué à ses discussions quotidiennes avec son maître et ses prédécesseurs, qu’il s’agisse de Sarina, Shaka, Asmita ou Ventado, ainsi qu’avec un certain Shun, le père de Sarina qui s’il ne fut pas Chevalier de la Vierge en avait le potentiel.

-Maître, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

_-Fais donc._

-Ces derniers temps, je ressens une grande tristesse émaner du Grand Pope, bien qu’il ne le montre pas. Comment un être disposant d’autant de pouvoir peut-il cacher une si grande douleur ?

Sarina prit du temps à répondre à l’interrogation de son disciple, et même si elle n’avait pas de corps physique, Abderrahim pouvait l’entendre soupirer.

_-Tu sais sans doute qu’il a vécu plus longtemps que n’importe lequel d’entre nous. Peux-tu imaginer toute la souffrance, de savoir que quoi qu’il arrive, tes proches quitteront cette Terre avant toi ?_

-Je le conçois bien. Mais pourquoi n’a-t-il pas confié la direction du Sanctuaire à un autre, dans ce cas-là ?

_-C’est une promesse qu’il a fait à de vieux amis. Je pense qu’il n’aimerait pas que tu lui demandes, mais… Je suis certaine qu’il te répondrait que peu lui importe la douleur, qu’elle soit physique ou morale. Cette promesse lui permet d’avancer, alors ce n’est pas grave si elle dure toute sa vie._

-Je suppose que j’ai encore beaucoup à apprendre…

_-On ne cesse jamais d’apprendre, Abderrahim. Ne l’oublie jamais._

Le futur Chevalier de la Vierge interrompit sa méditation en sentant un Cosmos bouleversé venant du cimetière du Sanctuaire, et il eut alors l’intuition qu’il devait se rendre sur place. Une fois arrivé, il vit un garçon de son âge, mais qui mesurait au moins trois têtes de plus que lui. Il se tenait devant deux tombes, avec les noms Cecilia et Diego inscrits dessus. Le géant pleurait doucement, et Abderrahim s’approcha en récitant une prière pour les défunts en arabe. Cela surprit l’autre garçon, qui se demanda ce que son interlocuteur faisait là.

-Excuse-moi si je t’ai fait peur. J’ai… Ressenti la profonde détresse de ton Cosmos, et ai voulu voir. Je ne sais pas quels sont les liens qui t’unissent à ces personnes, mais laisse-moi prier pour le salut de leurs âmes.

-Je… Je te remercie. Comment t’appelles-tu ?

-Abderrahim. Et toi ?

-Astrée.

À cet instant, ni l’un ni l’autre ne pouvaient se douter que c’était là le début d’une formidable amitié…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge dans L'Avènement d'Arès par evno88 sur Wattpad


	50. 5ème Chronique: Aldébaran

PRÉFECTURE D’HOKKAIDŌ, JAPON, 10 ANS AVANT LE RETOUR DE LA DÉESSE

-Keiko, Shōtaro, venez on passe à table !

-On arrive maman !

Les Iwasaki avaient tout d’une famille ordinaire : des parents aimants, des enfants en bonne santé et une vie heureuse. Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser cette vie de famille : l’aîné, Shōtaro, allait bientôt terminer ses études d’archéologie à l’université, et allait présenter comme sujet de thèse une étrange statue d’un métal inconnu qu’il avait découverte il y a peu. Keiko, sa jeune sœur, éprouvait une immense fierté pour son frère aîné, persuadé qu’il deviendrait un grand archéologue renommé. Mais hélas, bien souvent, les projets d’avenir ne se réalisent pas comme on le souhaite…

Dans la nuit, un bruit assourdissant ainsi qu’une odeur de brûlé réveillèrent la petite fille, qui s’habilla précipitamment pour aller voir ce qu’il se passait. Grand mal lui en prit : une vision d’honneur se dessina sous ses yeux : un homme en armure noire comme la nuit tenait à bout de bras les corps de ses deux parents, qui n’avaient plus un souffle de vie en eux. Shōtaro… Où était-il ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cette armure ressemblait-elle tant à la statue qu’étudiait son frère ? Keiko était restée immobile tout ce temps, paralysée par la peur, alors que l’incendie avait gagné l’étage supérieur de leur maison et que l’intrus avait tourné son regard vers elle… La petite crut défaillir : malgré le casque qui masquait le bas de son visage et une partie de sa chevelure, elle ne connaissait que trop bien ces yeux…

-Shō… Shōtaro… C’est toi qui as fait ça ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? Je… Je ne te reconnais plus !

Balançant négligemment les cadavres de ses géniteurs, Shōtaro (mais était-ce encore lui ?) s’approcha d’un air menaçant de sa sœur.

-Keiko, toute petite Keiko… Je ne suis plus ton frère que tu aimais tant ! Shōtaro Iwasaki est mort… C’est à Shōtaro du Drac* que tu fais face, et qui sera à l’origine de ta mort ! J’ai rejeté mon humanité pour atteindre un nouveau plan de l’existence… L’immortalité ! Et grâce à quoi ? Grâce au Surplis du Drac que j’ai étudié toutes ces années ! Une fois que j’aurais acquis la pleine puissance de mes capacités… J’écraserai tous ceux qui s’opposent à moi !

Il n’eut pas le temps d’en dire davantage : une immense aura se fit ressentir, alors qu’un homme très âgé vêtu d’une Armure d’Or entrait dans la pièce. Contrairement à Shōtaro dont émanait une aura de mort, c’était une myriade de positivité qui se faisait sentir chez le nouveau venu.

-Un Spectre d’Hadès, ici ? Tu n’étais sûrement pas censé te réveiller en cette ère… Permets-moi de t’accorder le sommeil éternel que tu n’aurais jamais dû quitter. STARLIGHT EXCTINCTION ! 

Une enveloppe de lumière recouvrit intégralement le Drac, qui disparut intégralement corps et âme. Keiko, en pleurs, détailla son sauveur doré, et se blottit par réflexe dans ses bras à cause de la peur.

-Ça va aller petite, ça va aller… Je suis Kiki, je suis le Chevalier d’Or du Bélier de la Déesse Athéna. Comment t’appelles-tu ?

-Keiko.

2 ANS PLUS TARD

Cela faisait désormais deux ans que Keiko avait accompagné Kiki, le Chevalier d’Or du Bélier, à Jamir. Kiki lui avait expliqué ce qui s’était passé avec son frère : celui-ci avait été choisi comme étoile maléfique d’Hadès à cette époque, mais n’aurait pas dû se réveiller aussi tôt, c’est pourquoi il fallait l’éliminer. Le fait qu’il se soit dirigé vers l’archéologie et ai découvert le Surplis du Drac n’était pas un hasard… De même que le fait qu’elle ait survécu : c’était uniquement grâce à son Cosmos naissant que Keiko n’avait pas été complètement annihilée par l’aura de Shōtaro. Depuis, elle s’entraînait pour apprendre à maîtriser son Cosmos, elle n’avait plus que ça à faire de tout de façon… Toutefois, le vieux Kiki était gentil, et il était quasiment comme un deuxième père pour elle. Un beau jour, deux personnes, une femme et une petite fille, arrivèrent à Jamir, à la grande joie du Chevalier du Bélier. La femme s’agenouilla respectueusement devant Kiki.

-Après toutes ces années, j’ai enfin trouvé notre digne héritière. Vas-y, présente-toi ! Tu n’as rien à craindre.

-Je-Je-Je m’appelle Sheratan, monsieur.

-Bonjour, Sheratan ! Je suis Kiki, je suis celui qui as tout appris à ton maître Ophélie. Permets-moi de te présenter ma disciple, qui sera sans doute candidate à l’obtention de l’Armure d’Or du Taureau.

Keiko s’avança, un véritable coup de foudre pour la petite Sheratan qui semblait avoir son âge. Mais… Si elle était destinée à devenir le Chevalier d’Or du Taureau… Elle allait prendre un nouveau nom, qui lui permettrait de faire un trait sur son ancienne vie et d’en redémarrer une nouvelle !

-Bonjour, Sheratan. Je m’appelle Aldébaran.

6 ANS PLUS TARD

-Sheratan du Bélier et Aldébaran du Taureau au rapport.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient bien grandi, passant de petites filles à jeunes adolescentes matures pour leur âge, et dignes héritières de Kiki et Cristiano… Aldébaran avait pris énormément de masse musculaire, lui faisant gagner la réputation d’être inégalée en termes de physique au sein de la Chevalerie. Quant à Sheratan, si au contraire elle était un peu à la ramasse physiquement, elle disposait d’une grande spiritualité et de pouvoirs psychokinésiques que nombreux lui enviaient. Le Grand Pope prit alors la parole, ayant une mission à confier aux deux premières gardiennes du zodiaque.

-Les Chevaliers de Bronze que j’avais envoyé à Malte pour enquêter sur l’organisation criminelle Iswed ne sont pas revenus. J’aimerais que vous enquêtiez vous-mêmes et que vous mettiez un terme à leurs agissements ! Un ou plusieurs manieurs de Cosmos en sont sûrement à l’origine, alors cette affaire nous concerne directement.

-Nous ferons selon votre bon vouloir, Grand Pope, et ne reviendrons qu’une fois notre mission accomplie.

Le Bélier et le Taureau se mirent alors en route vers Malte, prêtes à accomplir leur mission. Iswed… Noir, en maltais. Si c’était pas une preuve suffisante de la nature maléfique de cette organisation ! Sheratan se dirigea grâce à l’aide des résidus de Cosmos des Chevaliers de Bronze qu’elle pouvait ressentir dans l’air ambiant, les menant à une cathédrale abandonnée. Elles enfilèrent leurs Armures, prêtes à en découdre !

Trois Chevaliers Noirs les attendaient sur place, et à en juger par les apparences, il s’agissait des Chevaliers liés aux constellations de Persée, de la Mouche et des Chiens de Chasse. Ceux-ci furent surpris, mais se reprirent bien vite, prêts à massacrer des débutantes.

-Le Grand Pope est bien gentil de nous offrir deux Chevaliers d’Or sur un plateau… Nous, Mirphak de Persée Noir, Rayet de la Mouche Noire et Chara des Chiens de Chasse Noirs, allons vous exterminer !

Sheratan et Aldébaran échangèrent un regard, comprenant ce qu’elles avaient à faire. Chacune fit un pas de côté pour esquiver les premiers assauts de leurs adversaires, avant que le Bélier ne se retrouve face à Persée Noir et le Taureau face aux deux autres. Mirphak porta un premier coup, que Sheratan esquiva avant de réaliser que sa jambe gauche était paralysée, changée en pierre ! Comment était-ce possible ?

-On dirait que tu n’as pas bien écouté tes leçons… Même si mon bouclier n’est pas aussi efficace que celui de la véritable Armure d’Argent de Persée, il dispose tout de même du regard de la Méduse ! Contemple donc à nouveau mon bouclier, Bélier… Et meurs !

Sheratan détourna le regard, puis utilisa la téléportation pour échapper au regard mortel de son ennemi. Comment riposter ?

-Cesse donc ce fuir et bats-toi, sale lâche ! Affronte mon regard ! Mais… Non, c’est impossible !

Le corps de Persée Noir commençait à prendre l’apparence et la consistance granuleuse de la pierre ! Il allait finir pétrifié… Mais pourquoi sa technique s’était-elle retournée contre lui ? Satisfaite, Sheratan se permit de le narguer, sa jambe enfin libérée de la malédiction.

-Je te retourne ta pique, toi non plus n’as pas bien écoutés tes leçons. Ceci est le Crystal Wall, la technique de défense ultime des Chevaliers du Bélier ainsi que de la Chevalerie en général ! Tu n’as rien vu car mon mur est invisible, mais il renvoie les attaques : tu t’es laissé prendre à ton propre jeu. Quelle ironie… Ce fut amusant, sans plus. Adieu, Mirphak !

Le corps de Mirphak fut donc intégralement changé en statue de pierre, au réalisme bluffant à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grands artistes sculpteurs. Comment se débrouillait Aldébaran ? Espérons qu’elle n’ait pas trop de difficultés face à ses deux adversaires…

Rayet de la Mouche Noire et Chara des Chiens de Chasse Noirs faisaient donc face au Chevalier d’Or du Taureau, mais le deuxième se retira, affirmant qu’il n’allait quand même pas faire des efforts alors que Rayet serait amplement suffisant pour se défaire de la japonaise, ce qu’elle prit très mal.

-Tu ferais une grave erreur de me sous-estimer, Rayet.

-Suffit ! Tu n’es qu’une gamine qui ne connaît rien à la vie ! DEAD END FLY !

La Mouche Noire envoya un grand coup de pied vers le Taureau, qui était restée bras croisés et ne broncha pas en se prenant le coup, à la grande surprise de son adversaire.

-Mais… Comment peux-tu avoir autant de force dans un corps si frêle ? Tu n’es qu’une femme !

-Super, les préjugés sexistes… C’est à force d’entraînement que je me suis bâti ce corps qui me permet de résister à un maximum d’assauts, et je ne laisserai personne me dénigrer de la sorte !

-Tais-toi, tu as juste eu de la chance que je n’ai pas utilisé ma technique la plus puissante ! FLY SLIDER !

Rayet tournoya sur lui-même, tel une vrille, et fonça vers son ennemie qui fut forcé de modifier sa garde pour se protéger et éviter de se mettre en danger plus que de raison. Il allait falloir riposter !

-Je dois te féliciter pour m’avoir forcé à décroiser les bras, mais c’est là que ton exploit s’arrêtera. Prépare-toi à encaisser une attaque capable de retourner une montagne ! TITAN’S NOVA !

Concentrant son Cosmos dans sa main droite, Aldébaran frappa le sol de toutes ses forces, retournant le sol avec fracas et démolissant l’Armure Noire de son adversaire, avant que ce dernier ne se fasse ensevelir sous les décombres créés par l’attaque. Plus qu’un Chevalier Noir a éliminer, à présent ! Avec un rire sarcastique, Chara accueillit ses deux adversaires.

-Quels minables, ces deux-là, pour avoir succombé si facilement… Vos petits tours ne fonctionneront pas face à moi ! Pour vous montrer l’étendue de ma puissance, je vous laisse me porter le premier coup.

Sheratan tenta de retenir Aldébaran, consciente que la japonaise allait répondre à la provocation sans réfléchir, mais celle-ci la repoussa sans ménagement avant de partir à l’attaque.

-Sale prétentieux, essaie donc d’encaisser cette attaque ! GREAT HORN !

Le Taureau libéra sa technique fétiche, mais Chara esquiva l’assaut en se déplaçant sur le côté ! Comment avait-il pu donc esquiver une attaque lancée à la vitesse de la lumière ?

-Tu manques d’expérience ! Grâce à ma technique du Satori no Hō, je peux lire dans tes pensées. Je suis incapable de me mouvoir à la vitesse de la lumière, mais une fois que je sais quand et comment tu vas attaquer, ce n’est pas un souci ! Je vais te montrer ce qu’est le véritable pouvoir… MILLION GHOST ATTACK !

Une multitude de rayons de lumière frappèrent alors de toutes parts Aldébaran, qui eut à peine le temps de se mettre en garde pour se protéger avant d’être réceptionnée par Sheratan.

-Je t’avais dit qu’il fallait réfléchir ! Laisse-moi nous mettre à l’abri un instant, le temps que nous réfléchissions à une tactique d’approche. CRYSTAL WALL !

Maintenant, elles étaient tranquilles et tout à fait capables de se poser pour réfléchir au meilleur angle d’attaque. De l’autre côté du mur, Chara les regardait avec un air mauvais, conscient de sa supériorité stratégique en cet instant précis.

-On peut pas se contenter d’attaquer comme des idiotes sans réfléchir, il nous contrerait.

-Je suis bien d’accord. Ma petite Sheratan, je crois que j’ai une idée ! Tu es avec moi ?

Le Bélier serra la main tendue du Taureau, tout en la regardant fixement dans les yeux. Connaissant Aldébaran ça allait être simple et efficace !

-Comme toujours.

La disciple d’Ophélie abaissa alors le Crystal Wall, avant de partir à l’attaque, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire sardonique chez le Chevalier Noir des Chiens de Chasse. Quelle idiotie chez ces jeunes impertinentes !

-Jeune imbécile, je sais que tu vas m’attaquer par le côté ! Il me suffit de sauter en l’air pour… Quoi ??

Levant la tête, Chara réalisa alors qu’au-dessus de lui se tenait le Chevalier d’Or du Taureau ! Impossible, elle était censée attaquer par le côté, et le Bélier par le dessus ! Mais alors… Tournant la tête, il réalisa que le Bélier se trouvait à ses côtés, mais il n’eut guère le temps d’y réfléchir : Aldébaran lui avait saisi la tête au creux de la main et lui éclata au sol, histoire de lui mettre du plomb dans la tête (au sens propre comme figuré).

-Ben alors, on est perdu ? Quel dommage que tu ne saches pas qui pense quoi, n’est-ce pas ? C’est là toute la force de notre union et de notre complicité, que toi ou n’importe quel autre Chevalier Noir n’aura jamais. Tu es malgré tout trop dangereux pour que je te laisse vivre, je vais donc t’éliminer grâce à une technique qui me vient de mon maître ! PLEIADES NOVA !

Sept boules de foudre émergèrent du doigt tendu d’Aldébaran, puis se rassemblèrent pour en former une seule qui détruisirent l’ennemi du Taureau. Et avant que la mort ne vienne le chercher, ses dernières pensées furent pour ses adversaires qui avaient si facilement déjoué sa technique… Était-ce donc là le niveau des Chevaliers d’Or, même débutants ? Haletantes, Sheratan et Aldébaran rentrèrent immédiatement au Sanctuaire faire leur rapport au Grand Pope.

-Vous avez fait un excellent travail, mes amies. Iswed ne troublera plus personne, maintenant que ses leaders ne sont plus ! Vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos.

Sheratan et Aldébaran saluèrent leur supérieur, puis se rendirent dans la maison du Taureau, où elles passèrent la soirée ensemble, à se regarder amoureusement, puis commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement, prêtes pour une nuit qui serait bien courte ! Un jour, elles rendraient leur relation publique, mais pour l’instant, elle s’aimaient. Et c’est tout ce qui compte.


	51. 6ème Chronique: El Hadji

UN PETIT VILLAGE DU SÉNÉGAL, 9 ANS AVANT LE RETOUR DE LA DÉESSE

Le sommeil de l’enfant était troublé, envahi par ces mystérieux feux follets qui le tourmentaient sans cesse, et ce depuis sa naissance. Qu’avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Était-ce un crime de naître ? En sueur, le petit garçon se réveilla, pour voir le visage chaleureux mais soucieux du patriarche du village, qui s’occupait de lui depuis la mort de ses parents.

-Encore ces esprits malfaisants ?

Le petit hocha la tête, avant que le vieil homme ne reprenne la parole tout en secouant la tête.

-Je ne peux les voir, mais je sais ce que cela signifie. Et un jour, cela te sera bénéfique, peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le crois… En attendant, va te préparer, nous avons de la visite.

Le vieux patriarche était un homme bon, qui dirigeait le village depuis des décennies. Il avait une sorte d’énergie en lui qui garantissait la protection de tous, mais malgré cela, personne ne semblait le ressentir à part le petit. Quant à ce dernier, il aurait sans doute fui le village tant les gens le harcelait en raison de sa capacité à voir ces feux follets qui étaient perçus comme un signe de mauvais augure ; c’est en tout cas ce qui lui avait traversé l’esprit avant d’être adopté par le patriarche. Et depuis, même si les gens le haïssaient, il pouvait être heureux… Mais deux personnes venaient d’arriver dans la maison du vieil homme : une femme d’une trentaine d’années et un garçon de l’âge du petit. Il sentait une énergie similaire à celle du patriarche émaner d’eux, bien plus puissante chez la femme, et relativement faible chez le garçon, mais tout de même supérieure à celle du vieil homme. Tous deux étaient vêtus de capes qui leur permettaient sans doute de résister à la chaleur étouffante du pays, et la femme portait sur son dos une étrange boîte dorée.

-Salutations, chef Assane. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, Amalthée. Est-ce là ton disciple ? Il a tellement grandi ! Bonjour, Arthur.

Le petit bredouilla un minuscule « bonjour », intimidé par la présence et l’aura du vieil homme qui s’il n’avait pas un Cosmos élevé disposait d’un charisme incroyable. Amalthée et Assane discutèrent longuement de l’objectif de la mission du Capricorne, puis celle-ci partit, affirmant qu’elle serait de retour dans la soirée après avoir éliminé sa cible. Elle ordonna à Arthur de rester au village et de faire connaissance avec le chef Assane et son protégé. À ce propos, ce dernier semblait un peu plus calme de voir de nouvelles têtes, et surtout des gens qui ne le rejetaient pas. Le patriarche se retira afin de s’occuper des affaires du village, laissant les jeunes garçons seuls. Le nouveau venu tendit la main vers son interlocuteur pour le mettre à l’aise et lui témoigner de sa sympathie, heureux de se faire peut-être un nouvel ami.

-Bonjour ! Je m’appelle Arthur, Amalthée que tu as vue est mon maître. Comment t’appelles-tu ?

Le sénégalais répondit à la poignée de main en disant simplement son prénom.

-El Hadji.

Arthur et El Hadji apprirent à mieux se connaître, le disciple d’Amalthée lui racontant des histoires du Sanctuaire et des Chevaliers d’Or, le sénégalais lui racontant sa vie au village et la haine que les villageois avaient envers lui.

-Mais… Ils te détestent pour ce que tu es ? C’est pas gentil ! En plus, je crois savoir ce que c’est, même si moi-même je les vois pas ; tu es né quand ?

-Le 1er juillet, pourquoi ?

-J’en étais sûr ! Tu es du signe du Cancer. Je suis certain que tu as le potentiel d’un Chevalier d’Or !

-Tu… Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui !

À peine avaient-ils finis leur conversation qu’Amalthée était de retour de sa mission, et Arthur se précipita sur elle en demandant si ça c’était bien passé. Le Capricorne lui répondit qu’il n’y eut aucun souci et que même un Chevalier d’Argent aurait réussi la mission. Mais au moins, elle avait pu prendre des nouvelles du chef Assane ! Ce dernier voulut alors s’entretenir d’un sujet « de la plus haute importance » avec le Capricorne, et à nouveau Arthur et El Hadji furent laissés seuls. Quelques instants plus tard, Assane ressortit, regardant d’un air grave son protégé.

-El Hadji… J’aimerais que tu accompagnes Amalthée et Arthur au Sanctuaire.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Les esprits que tu vois sont une manifestation de tes capacités liées à ton Cosmos, et si tu suis l’entraînement des Chevaliers d’Athéna, tu pourras apprendre à les contrôler et à être en paix avec eux. À vrai dire, j’ai longtemps attendu ce jour… Tu deviendras un Chevalier d’Or, mon petit !

Si réellement, il avait la possibilité de maîtriser ces feux follets… D’être enfin en paix… Alors suivre les deux Capricorne était la meilleure des choses à faire.

-Chef… Je vous reverrais ?

-Bien sûr, El Hadji. File, maintenant ! De rudes épreuves t’attendent.

Et il partit alors, prêt à affronter ce que les destin avait réservé pour lui… Le soir même, le Grand Pope les accueillit, et fit immédiatement d’El Hadji un candidat à l’obtention de l’Armure d’Or du Cancer, l’envoyant dans la quatrième maison du zodiaque où reposait l’objet tant convoité. Mu par la curiosité, le candidat s’approcha de l’Armure, et aussitôt, un feu follet s’en dégagea, qui surprit le jeune homme. Le feu follet, très indistinct, prit alors la parole.

-C’est donc toi qu’on m’envoie cette fois-ci… Espérons que tu ne seras pas aussi décevant que les autres !

-Mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu n’as pas besoin de savoir mon nom. La seule chose que tu dois savoir, c’est que c’est moi qui t’enseignerai tout ce que tu as à apprendre sur le Seki Shiki !

5 ANS PLUS TARD

-Nous accueillons aujourd’hui notre deuxième Chevalier d’Or, digne héritier de tous ses prédécesseurs. El Hadji du Cancer, jures-tu de défendre Athéna et la Justice sur Terre ?

-Je le jure !

-Jures-tu de ne porter ton Armure que pour faire le bien, et jamais pour défendre des intérêts personnels ? 

-Je le jure !

-Dans ce cas, moi, Sadalsuud, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, te nomme officiellement Chevalier d’Or d’Athéna.

Contrairement à l’intronisation d’Arthur, ce fut un tonnerre d’applaudissements pour l’intronisation du nouveau Chevalier d’Or du Cancer, qui se sentait un peu gêné par cette situation. Tant de choses s’étaient passées, en cinq ans… Amalthée s’était suicidée, et Arthur avait hérité de son Armure. De nombreux Chevaliers d’Or potentiels étaient également venus au Sanctuaire, notamment Sheratan, Aldébaran, Julia et Julius. Bientôt, les trois premières Armures auront leurs porteurs ! Le premier réflexe d’El Hadji à la fin de la cérémonie fut d’aller voir Arthur, les deux se considérant mutuellement comme des frères.

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir t’accueillir parmi nous, enfin même si pour l’instant nous ne sommes que tous les deux !

-Moi aussi ! J’espère être à la hauteur de la tâche, et me montrer digne de mes prédécesseurs !

-Je n’ai aucun doute là-dessus. On va s’entraîner un peu pour fêter ça ?

-Quand tu veux !

Après une longue séance d’entraînement amicale, le Cancer et le Capricorne rentrèrent dans leurs maisons respectives, avant que le sénégalais ne soit convoqué par le Grand Pope dans la soirée. Respectueusement, le Cancer s’agenouilla.

-El Hadji du Cancer pour vous servir, Grand Pope.

-Relève-toi, mon ami, et permets-moi de te féliciter pour l’obtention de ton Armure.

-C’est trop d’honneur que vous me faites, je n’ai fait que ce qui était attendu de moi.

-Ton humilité t’honore, Chevalier. Je ne pensais pas devoir t’envoyer en mission si vite, mais c’est une nécessité. As-tu entendu parler des Sœurs de la Nuit ?

Le fraîchement promu Chevalier avait beau se triturer les méninges pour se remémorer ce nom, mais rien à faire, ça lui était totalement inconnu. Mais pour que le Grand Pope décide d’envoyer un Chevalier d’Or, c’était que la situation était sérieuse, trop compliquée pour des Chevaliers de Bronze ou d’Argent.

-Les Sœurs de la Nuit sont un groupuscule composé exclusivement de femmes maîtrisant le Cosmos. Elle ne sont affiliées à aucune divinité, quelle qu’elle soit, et pratiquent une politique de neutralité. Toutefois… Une étoile du malheur a commencé à briller intensément au-dessus de leur domaine ! Tu te rendras donc chez les Sœurs de la Nuit sous couvert d’une mission diplomatique, et tu devras découvrir ce qu’il s’y passe.

-Je ferai selon votre bon vouloir. Je pars à l’aube !

Le Cancer quitta le 13ème étage, alors que le Grand Pope se demandait ce qui allait attendre l’héritier de Gianfranco… Sur le chemin, El Hadji croisa Arthur, qui lui souhaita bon courage pour sa première mission, lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer et qu’il avait confiance en lui. Le sénégalais le remercia puis se remit en route vers son temple, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien !

Le lendemain, le Chevalier du Cancer arriva en Suisse dans le domaine des Sœurs de la Nuit où il fut accueilli par la patriarche et dirigeante, Mère Léna. Poliment, El Hadji se présenta et expliqua la raison de sa venue.

-Il y a bien longtemps que nous n’avions pas vu de Chevaliers d’Athéna ici… Venez donc avec moi, je vais vous faire visiter ! Vous n’avez rien à craindre…

Cette dernière phrase était la plus suspecte de toutes… Mais le Cancer ne le releva pas. Toutefois, il devait bien reconnaître qu’il n’y avait rien de suspect après sa visite ! Le Grand Pope avait peut-être mal interprété la brillance de l’astre… El Hadji décida tout de même d’accepter la proposition de Mère Léna de rester dormir pour la nuit. Il se jura que si rien de suspect ne se produisait durant les 12 prochaines heures, il rentrerait au Sanctuaire affirmer au Grand Pope que ses doutes étaient infondés. Le Cancer plongea alors dans un profond sommeil…

Toutefois, au beau milieu de la nuit, il sentit une présence dans sa chambre. Feignant le sommeil pour tromper son interlocutrice, il attendit que cette dernière soit proche pour bondir de son lit et immobiliser l’arrivante d’une clé de bras. Elle semblait très jeune, mais une lueur farouche brillait dans son regard.

-Est-ce ainsi que les Sœurs de la Nuit traitent leurs invités ? Réponds-moi ! Qu’avais-tu l’intention de faire, et que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Lâchez-moi et je vous dirais tout, je suis de votre côté !

Malgré son inexpérience et les progrès qu’il pouvait faire dans ce domaine, il sut en ressentant le Cosmos de son adversaire qu’elle disait la vérité, aussi la relâcha-t-il immédiatement, bien décidé à en savoir plus sur les raisons de son agression.

-Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai effrayé, ce n’était pas du tout mon intention ! Je… Au contraire, je voudrais que vous m’aidiez, s’il vous plaît ! Vous êtes un Chevalier d’Or, vous devriez être capable de nous secourir ! Oh, au fait, je m’appelle Emma.

-Que se passe-t-il ici, Emma ? Le Grand Pope a vu briller une étoile maléfique au-dessus de votre domaine, et c’est pour cela qu’il m’a envoyé ici. Ses soupçons sont-ils fondés ?

-Une image vaudra mieux que mille mots… Suivez-moi.

Docilement, El Hadji suivit Emma vers les sous-sols de la demeure, et se cachèrent dans un conduit d’aération pour observer la Mère Léna en grande discussion avec une autre des Sœurs de la Nuit.

-Comment avancent les préparatifs ?

-Bien, Mère. Nous devrions pouvoir envoyer une dizaine de cobayes dès demain.

-Et le Cancer ?

-Sûrement éliminé par Emma à l’heure qu’il est !

Quels étaient donc ces cobayes dont elles parlaient ? Comme si elle avait perçu les interrogations d’El Hadji, la Sœur de la Nuit lui montra du doigt une dizaine de membres qui émergeaient d’un profond sommeil, possédant un Cosmos extrêmement agressif !

-Voilà la terrible vérité sur ce lieu, Chevalier du Cancer… Depuis quelques temps, Mère Léna sacrifie plusieurs d’entre nous pour en faire des pantins à destination d’un homme dont nous ignorons tout, même elle ! Il nous a menacé de toutes nous tuer si nous nous rebellions… Mais ça ne peut plus durer ! Peu m’importe si votre intervention brise notre souhait de neutralité… Tout ce que je veux, c’est que nous redevenions une vraie famille, comme avant !

-Ne t’inquiète pas, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre l’amour. Je me battrai pour vous ! À l’attaque !

Et sans attendre, il envoya valser la grille d’aération d’un coup de pied, signalant sa présence à la grande surprise d’Emma et de Mère Léna. Les Chevaliers d’Or sont-ils tous si irréfléchis ?

-Je savais que quelque chose clochait ici ! Je ne pensais pas que vous briseriez votre serment de neutralité, Mère Léna…

-Silence ! Tu ignores tout de nos souffrances ! Mes enfants, tuez le Chevalier du Cancer !

Aussitôt, les dix expérimentations se jetèrent sur le gardien de la 4ème maison du zodiaque. Mais… En lisant leurs âmes, El Hadji sut que ce n’était pas de leur plein gré qu’elles l’attaquaient. Et d’ailleurs… C’est comme si deux personnalités se bousculaient dans chaque corps ! Levant l’index au-dessus de sa tête avec le reste du poing fermé, l’héritier de Gianfranco se prépara à un exorcisme en bonne et due forme.

-Vos esprits pleurent des larmes de sang ! Je vais vous libérer, à présent : SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

Les cercles de Cosmos s’évadèrent du doigt tendu du sénégalais, extrayant les âmes parasites des corps. C’est bien ce qu’il lui semblait ! Désormais, il fallait les éliminer définitivement…

-Que diriez-vous d’un petit feu d’artifice en beauté pour fêter votre retour à la normale ? SEKI SHIKI KISŌEN !

Les âmes parasites furent complètement incinérées par cette technique terrifiante du Seki Shiki, alors que les corps des victimes commençaient à se remettre debout, parfaitement indemnes, à la grande surprise de Mère Léna.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas achevées ? Tu en avais le pouvoir, et ça n’offrira qu’un sursis temporaire dans la création de ces soldats !

Tristement, mais avec une empathie sincère, le Chevalier du Cancer regarda droit dans les yeux la patriarche.

-Peut-être, oui… Mais un type vachement plus futé que vous ou moi m’a un jour dit qu’un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. Alors pourquoi je les aurais tuées sans discernement ? J’ai senti toute leur douleur, et dès lors, je ne pouvais me résoudre à les éliminer.

-C’est… C’est la première fois que je vois tant de bonté chez un Chevalier du Cancer… Es-tu seulement humain ?

-Je ne suis qu’un Chevalier d’Or, je n’ai rien de bien impressionnant. Mais… Vous n’êtes plus en sécurité, à présent, votre commanditaire va certainement vouloir se venger. Ne savez-vous absolument rien à son sujet ? Venez avec moi au Sanctuaire, vous y serez en sécurité !

-Non, je ne sais malheureusement rien de lui… Et je dois refuser ta proposition. Je laisserais le choix à celles qui le souhaitent de te rejoindre, mais je ne fuirais pas. Je ne fuirais plus. C’est là mon rôle en tant que mère de toutes ces filles d’assumer la responsabilité de mes actes passés. Et si j’avais été plus courageuse, peut-être aurais-je réussi à lutter… Va, Chevalier du Cancer, et ne perds jamais ta bonté d’âme… Un jour, on te le rendra au centuple. Adieu, mon ami…

Et sans un mot de plus, Mère Léna s’en alla, suivie d’Emma qui fit un petit sourire au Cancer, qui valait tous les remerciements du monde. Dans la soirée, El Hadji retourna au Sanctuaire pour faire son rapport au chef suprême des armées d’Athéna.

-El Hadji du Cancer au rapport, Grand Pope. Les Sœurs de la Nuit ont été victimes de chantage par une organisation criminelle dont elles ignorent tout, qui leur imposait de faire des expérimentations sur des manieurs de Cosmos, ce qui a sans doute provoqué l’apparition de l’étoile maléfique. J’ai pu exorciser les victimes, et ai décidé de ne pas intervenir davantage, estimant qu’elles n’étaient pas responsables de ces actes. Je leur ai également assuré du soutien du Sanctuaire si certaines d’entre elles cherchaient un nouvel abri et une nouvelle vie, bien que la patriarche, Mère Léna, m’ait affirmé qu’elle ferait tout pour ne pas risquer de nuire davantage.

Le Grand Pope se leva, un sourire aux lèvres. -Je suis extrêmement fier de toi, El Hadji. Pour ta première mission, tu as dépassé toutes mes attentes ! Je savais que le sang ne coulerait pas inutilement en te confiant cette mission, et suis ravi de savoir que les expérimentations des Sœurs de la Nuit sont désormais terminées. Tu mérites bien ta réputation d’« Être le plus pur du Sanctuaire » !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Oh, tu l’ignorais ? Ta bonté d’âme irradie de toi dans tout le Sanctuaire, si bien que tous te donnent ce surnom.

-Je ne sais pas si je m’y habituerais un jour…

El Hadji salua son supérieur, prêt à retourner dans sa maison. Au 10ème, il croisa Arthur, et bien évidemment le Capricorne voulut tout savoir sur le déroulé de la mission de son ami ! Ils passèrent ensemble une soirée agréable, et le Cancer se remémora avec émotion le jour de sa renaissance… Le jour où il arriva au Sanctuaire.


	52. 7ème Chronique: Albane

SANCTUAIRE D’ATHÉNA, 8 MOIS AVANT L’INTRONISATION DE LUCY

-Tristan du Scorpion et Albane du Verseau pour vous servir, Grand Pope.

-Vous nous avez fait demander ?

Ça avait pris du temps… Mais au final, comme toutes les générations de Chevaliers avant eux, le Scorpion et le Verseau avaient finis par bien s’entendre. Sadalsuud crut vraiment désespérer lors de la première rencontre entre les deux, qui semblaient se vouer une haine mutuelle, mais depuis, les choses avaient pu être mises à plat et leur relation partir sur des bases saines.

-Je suis content de voir que vous avez rapidement répondu à mon appel. J’aurais une mission à vous confier, à vous qu’on surnomme « L’espion et l’assassin du Sanctuaire ».

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Tristan, car même s’il ne prenait pas plaisir à tuer, cette réputation d’assassin suffisait à instaurer la peur chez ses ennemis, qui en devenaient des proies faciles. À se demander quand il trouverait enfin un adversaire à sa mesure… Albane, elle, garda la tête froide, attendant les ordres de mission de son maître, le chef suprême du Sanctuaire.

-Je suppose que vous connaissez Hyôga ?

Quelle honte ce serait pour des Chevaliers d’Athéna de ne pas connaître l’un des cinq Chevaliers légendaires de la fin du 20ème siècle ! Le Cygne avait atteint un niveau divin qui lui avait permis de lutter contre les Dieux jumeaux et Hadès, et il a enseigné tout ce qu’il savait à l’actuel Grand Pope. Mais pourquoi l’ex-Verseau ramenait-il le sujet sur la table ?

-L’Armure de Bronze du Cygne est retournée en Sibérie, là où elle a toujours vécu lorsqu’elle n’avait pas de porteur. Et depuis la mort de Hyôga, nul ne s’en est montré digne, et je pense que plus personne n’en sera capable. Toutefois, si je n’avais pas l’intention de déranger l’Armure pendant son sommeil, la donne a changé : une étoile maléfique a brillé dans la constellation du Cygne, et je crains le pire. Rendez-vous en Sibérie voir ce dont il en retourne, et si jamais l’Armure de Bronze du Cygne n’est plus en sécurité, ramenez la au Sanctuaire. Je la surveillerai moi-même. Je peux compter sur vous ?

-Oui, Grand Pope !

Tristan et Albane quittèrent le palais popal, prêts à partir, même si Tristan s’interrogeait sur les raisons de cette mission. Deux Chevaliers d’Or pour récupérer une bête Armure de Bronze ? Des Chevaliers d’Argent devraient normalement être suffisants… Il demanda alors à Albane son avis sur la question.

-Si ça avait été n’importe quelle autre Armure, il n’aurait pas dépêché deux Chevaliers d’Or pour la récupérer. Mais on parle tout de même de l’Armure de Bronze d’un Chevalier légendaire, qui plus est celui qui a tout appris à mon maître… Même s’il ne l’a pas montré, je pense qu’il a beaucoup d’affect pour cette Armure et que plus que n’importe quelle autre, il ne veut pas la voir souillée par des mains impures. Au pire, on fera ça rapidement et efficacement, comme à notre habitude ! Tu es avec moi ?

-Bien évidemment.

Dans ses quartiers privés, Sadalsuud avait délaissé sa robe de Grand Pope pour enfiler une tenue plus simple, plus confortable, tout en cherchant dans ses affaires personnelles une photo chère à son cœur, prise le jour du mariage de Némée et Katie. Ils étaient trois sur cette photo : lui-même, Hyôga ainsi que Natassia. Ceux qu’il considérait comme ses véritables père et sœur…

-Patience, père. Bientôt, ton Armure sera en sécurité… J’ai foi en notre héritière.

Les Chevaliers d’Or du Scorpion et du Verseau étaient arrivés en Sibérie, et bien évidemment le belge se plaignait du froid.

-Quand je pense que le Pope s’est entraîné ici, comme de nombreux Chevaliers du Verseau avant lui… Il a dû se geler les couilles ! Aïe ! T’avais pas besoin de me foutre un coup sur la tête !

-Tristan, langage ! Je ne te permettrais pas de parler ainsi en ce lieu sacré à mes yeux. De même que je ne laisserais pas ces impertinents poser leurs sales pattes sur l’Armure du Cygne.

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots en pointant du doigt trois individus en armure sombres qui se rapprochaient du mur des glaces éternelles, et leurs intentions étaient évidentes : voler l’Armure de Bronze du Cygne. Sans attendre, Albane et Tristan se ruèrent à l’assaut, bien déterminé à éliminer leurs adversaires, mais ces derniers se retournèrent lorsqu’ils sentirent ces Cosmos incroyables. C’étaient des Chevaliers Noirs, ceux du Centaure, du Lézard et du Corbeau. Pourquoi désiraient-ils s’approprier cette Armure ? Peu importe, hors de question qu’ils posent leurs sales pattes dessus !

-Des Chevaliers d’Or, ici ? Quelle aubaine… Avec celle du Cygne et les leurs, nous aurons trois puissantes Armures à notre disposition pour renverser le Sanctuaire ! Moi, Feuer du Centaure Noir, vais t’envoyer en Enfer grâce à mes flammes, Verseau !

-Mes plumes noires te perceront avant de t’entraîner vers la plus douce des morts, Scorpion. Aussi sûr que je m’appelle Gienah, Chevalier du Corbeau Noir !

-Aucune de vos attaques ne pénètrera ma défense parfaite. Aucun Chevalier d’Or ne le peut ! C’est sous les coups de Lacertae du Lézard Noir que vous mourrez, suppôts d’Athéna !

Nullement impressionnés, Tristan et Albane s’étaient mis en garde, prêts à passer à l’action et à envoyer ad patres ces imbéciles qui salissaient le nom d’Athéna.

-Ça y est, vous avez fait votre monologue, on peut commencer maintenant ? Albane, occupe-toi du Centaure, je me charge des deux autres.

-Toujours à vouloir faire ton intéressant…

Ils se mirent dos-à-dos afin de ne pas se gêner mutuellement, même si chacun avait une confiance absolue en l’autre. Mais pas de temps à perdre : Feuer du Centaure Noir partait déjà à l’attaque.

-Mes flammes n’ont pas réussi à ébrécher ce glacier… Mais toi, tu vas rôtir comme un gigot ! FOTIA ROUFIHTRA !

La friction de l’air sur les bras du Centaure Noir lui permit alors de créer une gerbe de flammes qui se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Albane et la heurta de plein fouet, la grillant instantanément sous ses cris de douleur, à la grande satisfaction de Feuer. Surcotée, ce Chevalier d’Or ! Mais… Les flammes disparurent, pour laisser place au Verseau qui n’avait aucun dommages !

-Amusantes, tes petites flammes… Mais sans plus ! Tu n’espérais quand même pas me vaincre avec ça, si ? Allez, montre-moi la pleine puissance de ton attaque, sinon tu ne passeras jamais l’air froid qui m’entoure !

C’était impossible… Ses flammes dépassaient pourtant les 1000°C ! Les Chevaliers des glaces, le Verseau en tête, étaient-ils simplement à un autre niveau ? L’australienne avait commencé à rassembler des cristaux de glace dans sa main, avant de les briser en morceaux tout en les gardant sous contrôle.

-Tu étais déjà à fond ? Minable. Ton attaque parviendrait à peine à effleurer un vétéran de la Croix du Sud ou de la Couronne Boréale, et tu pensais être au niveau d’un Chevalier d’Or ? Pauvre imbécile, je vais te montrer ce que signifie maîtriser les températures extrêmes ! DIAMOND DUST RAY !

Cette technique est telle un requiem : la dernière chose avant la fin. Unis par la lumière, les multiples cristaux de glace percutèrent le Centaure Noir, dont les flammes ne le protégeaient absolument pas d’un froid proche du Zéro Absolu. Il était déjà mort, mais Albane n’en avait pas terminé…

-Hors de question que ta dépouille salisse plus longtemps les terres gelées de Sibérie… Même si je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites, je vais t’offrir une dernière demeure, où tu reposeras éternellement même après plusieurs siècles. Ne crois pas que je fais ça de gaîté de cœur ! FREEZING COFFIN !

L’air ambiant devant sans doute aider, le corps de Feuer fut immédiatement placé dans un cercueil de glace. Ok, il était un peu bâclé mais il devrait au moins tenir jusqu’à la fin des temps ! Il fallait désormais espérer que Tristan s’en tirait de son côté…

Le Scorpion faisait face à ses deux adversaires, même si le Lézard avait battu en retraite pour récupérer de ses blessures et sans doute essayer de prendre l’Armure du Cygne. Tristan faisait donc face à Gienah du Corbeau Noir, qui semblait excité à l’idée de se mesurer en duel à un Chevalier d’Or.

-Hihihihihi ! Voyons voir ce que tu vaux face à ma technique parfaite, alliant défense et attaque ! BLACK FEATHER DEFENSE !

Des plumes noires entourèrent alors l’adversaire de Tristan, mais ce dernier ne semblait nullement impressionné et passa à l’attaque d’un coup de poing. Geste qu’il regretta bien aussitôt quand une partie des plumes fonça vers lui et lui entaillèrent les poignets ! Comment de simples plumes pouvaient-elle être aiguisées comme le plus tranchant des couteaux ?

-Tout ce qui touche mes plumes est annihilé en un instant ! Même avec ta Scarlet Needle, tu ne pourras pas m’atteindre ! Et à vrai dire, je n’ai guère envie de goûter à la douleur de ton aiguillon…

-Ah oui ? Dommage pour toi, je n’ai pas l’intention de faire dans la demi-mesure. SCARLET NEEDLE !

-Imbécile ! Je t’ai déjà expliqué que ça ne servait à rien de-quoi ?

Un minuscule trou avait créé une brèche dans la défense du Corbeau Noir ! Hurlant de douleur, Geniah chuta au sol, se tenant le genou qui avait été la cible de l’aiguillon. Comment c’était possible ?

-Plus j’enflamme mon Cosmos, plus je peux porter de coups simultanés de la Scarlet Needle. D’habitude, je vise des points séparés afin de couvrir un champ le plus élevé possible… Mais je n’y suis pas obligé ! Ici, au contraire, j’ai concentré toutes mes attaques en un seul point afin de briser ta défense ! Si parfaite est-elle à tes yeux, elle n’en reste pas moins vulnérable ! Et loin d’être au niveau des Chevaliers du Bélier… Prépare-toi à mourir, maintenant ! SCARLET NEEDLE !

Deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze : plus qu’un coup avant la piqûre fatale.

-D’ordinaire, je laisse mes adversaires choisir entre la capitulation ou la mort… Mais je ne t’offrirai pas cette alternative ! Je m’en fous royalement de l’Armure de Bronze du Cygne… Mais je ne décevrai pas le Grand Pope ! Tu as eu le temps de faire tes prières ? SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARÈS !

L’ultime coup de l’attaque signature du Scorpion transperça le ventre du Corbeau Noir, qui fut incapable de réagir. Et alors que la vie le quittait, il se disait que c’était une erreur d’avoir espéré faire jeu égal avec deux Chevaliers d’Or… Plus qu’une vermine à éliminer, à présent !

-T’en as mis du temps.

-Roh ça va, t’es en situation d’avantage vu le lieu ! Occupons nous plutôt du Lézard Noir !

Lacertae avait récupéré de ses blessures, et s’apprêtait à faire face aux Chevaliers du Verseau et du Scorpion. Ces derniers n’avaient plus envie de perdre du temps, et passèrent à l’attaque.

-SCARLET NEEDLE !

-DIAMOND DUST !

Mais leurs attaques furent dissipées par un grand coup de vent venant du Lézard ! Celui-ci avait un petit sourire mesquin, tant il semblait satisfait de sa maîtrise.

-Ce n’étaient pas des paroles en l’air quand je vous disais que ma défense était parfaite. Mourez, maintenant ! MAVROU TRIPA !

Une tornade d’air à haute pression envoya alors valser Tristan et Albane, qui décollèrent instantanément sans parvenir à se rattraper. Comment un Chevalier Noir pouvait-il atteindre un tel niveau ? Ils chutèrent au sol, douloureusement, se demandant encore comment leurs attaques avaient pu être bloquées.

-Pff ! J’aurais préféré me mesurer à des vétérans plutôt qu’à des débutants comme vous. Rien ne passera ma barrière d’air, et certainement pas vous ! Je vais vous exterminer et vous débarrasser de vos Armures, une fois celles-ci et celle du Cygne en ma possession, je pourrais marcher sur le Sanctuaire !

-Ah… Il est vrai que nous sommes encore des débutants… Mais jamais nous ne te laisserons faire ! Tu sembles être fier de ta protection… Nous allons la briser ! Tristan, on le fait !

-Notre technique secrète ? J’ai toujours rêvé de la faire… C’est la première fois, non ? J’attendais ce jour !

Et aussitôt, Verseau et Scorpion partirent à l’attaque, semblant prêts à utiliser les mêmes techniques que durant leur assaut précédent. Quelle idiotie, pensa alors Lacertae. Il allait les bloquer de la même manière que la dernière fois, et… Attends… L’assaut était différent !

-DIAMOND…

-…NEEDLE !

Les aiguilles de Tristan brisèrent alors en morceaux les cristaux d’Albane pour en faire une attaque couvrant un périmètre plus large encore, à la trajectoire volontairement désordonnée, imprévisible, cela afin de déconcentrer au maximum le Lézard Noir. Et le pire, c’est que ça fonctionna ! Le mur d’air de leur adversaire vola en éclats avant que celui-ci ne se prenne l’intégralité du choc cumulé des deux attaques. Impossible d’espérer y survivre ; et puis après tout, c’est ce qu’il méritait pour avoir endossé une Armure noire et souillé le nom de la Déesse.

Une fois certains qu’ils étaient seuls et hors de danger, Albane s’approcha alors du mur de glaces éternel où aurait dû à jamais reposer l’Armure dont Hyôga fut le plus valeureux porteur. À peine le Verseau en titre s’approcha-t-elle du mur que celui-ci fondit instantanément, dévoilant la Pandora Box du Cygne, comme si celle-ci n’avait jamais voulu céder face à ceux qui ne le méritaient pas pour attendre une personne de confiance. Un peu inquiète, l’australienne tendit la main, et se sentit alors envahie par les souvenirs de l’entraînement de son maître avec le Cygne. Ce Cygne gracieux dont les ailes furent la passerelle entre l’ancienne génération et la nouvelle… Et rien qu’un instant, Albane comprit mieux encore pourquoi le Grand Pope chérissait tant cette Armure et les souvenirs qui y étaient associés. Bon, c’est pas tout ça, il était temps de rentrer au Sanctuaire !

Le soir même, Tristan et Albane purent faire leur rapport au Grand Pope, qui avait du mal à contenir sa joie et son excitation, non seulement pour avoir récupéré l’armure de son père mais aussi pour l’efficacité redoutable du Scorpion et du Verseau.

-Je vous remercie, Chevaliers. Vous avez fait un excellent travail, bien que je n’en doutais guère. Allez vous reposer, à présent, vous l’avez bien mérité !

Tristan et Albane saluèrent leur supérieur puis repartirent dans leurs maisons respectives non sans se faire un check poing contre poing pour se féliciter mutuellement de leur réussite. Sadalsuud se leva, sourire aux lèvres, avant d’ouvrir la Pandora Box et de contempler cette Armure pour laquelle il avait tant d’admiration.

-Je sais que de là où tu es, père, tu as pu observer Albane. Qu’en as-tu pensé ? Est-elle notre digne héritière ? Et son amitié avec Tristan… J’espère qu’elle fait honneur à Kardia et Dégel, Milo et Camus, ainsi que Katie et moi-même… J’ai foi en eux !

Si seulement ce genre d’instants pouvait durer éternellement… Mais rien n’est gravé dans le marbre. À peine un an plus tard, Tristan mourut en se sacrifiant pour vaincre Bao du Serpent ; et six mois plus tard, c’était au tour du Sagittaire fraîchement promue de les quitter… Ces deux décès furent des coups de poignards émotionnels en plein cœur pour Albane, qui mourut ce jour-là, on peut le dire ainsi. Car l’occupante de la 11ème maison du zodiaque durant les deux années qui suivirent n’avait plus rien à voir avec l’hautaine mais douce Chevalier du Verseau. Meurtres, torture… Elle semblait y prendre du plaisir, comme si elle s’imposait de continuer à faire honneur à leur réputation d’espion et d’assassin qu’ils partageaient lorsque le Scorpion était encore en vie… Son frère avait beau lui dire que ce n’est pas ce que Tristan aurait voulu, son maître que ce n’était pas sa faute, elle n’en avait rien à foutre : les voix qu’elle entendait dans sa tête ainsi que durant son sommeil lui demandaient de se venger, et elle allait le faire. Bao n’était plus… Peu importe ! Lorsqu’ils partiront en guerre contre Chiyou, elle massacrera tous les Youxias, jusqu’au dernier d’entre eux. Ils connaîtront le froid absolu. Et peut-être qu’une fois ce jour arrivé… Les voix dans sa tête se tairont, à jamais…


	53. 8ème Chronique: Lucy

SANCTUAIRE D’ATHÉNA, QUELQUES MOIS APRÈS L’ÉVEIL DE LA DÉESSE

Le rocher était de taille respectable, aucun humain ordinaire ne serait capable de le briser à mains nues ! Mais les hommes et femmes qui des quatre coins du monde se rassemblaient au Sanctuaire d’Athéna étaient loin d’être ordinaires… S’avançant, confiante en ses capacités, la jeune femme porta un coup sec du poing, déterminée à le détruire ! ...Pour au final se briser les phalanges sur la pierre.

-Putain… Ça fait mal…

Serrant sa main endolorie, Lucy leva les yeux pour voir Arthur, Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne et son maître, se tenir sur le haut du rocher, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne portait pas son Armure et se contentait d’une tenue d’entraînement, c’était largement suffisant ! Comme il avait déjà entraîné le Lion, le Grand Pope estima judicieux de lui confier l’entraînement de la future Sagittaire en raison de la similitude des styles de combat et de techniques liées à ces différentes constellations.

-Y’a pas de quoi rire, Arthur, je me suis vraiment éclaté la main ! C’est impossible de détruire un rocher de cette taille !

-C’est parce que tu n’as pas encore assimilé les bases de la destruction. Si tu es destinée à devenir un Chevalier d’Or, briser un rocher de cette taille te sera aussi facile que de respirer ! Notre univers est né suite au Big Bang, et nous autres Chevaliers sommes capables de le reproduire à échelle réduite grâce à notre Cosmos. De cette faculté nous vient la capacité d’interagir avec les atomes, qui composent tout ce qui nous entoure : les pierres, les plantes, les animaux, tes vêtements ou ton corps… La rupture de ces atomes mène à la destruction ! Laisse-moi te montrer…

Et d’un geste du poing, si doux qu’il semblait à peine effleurer la pierre, le Capricorne réduisit le rocher en miettes, sous le regard ébahi de sa disciple. Il n’avait même pas eu recours à Excalibur, sa technique fétiche ! Se permettant de remettre ses épaulières en place, le gréco-français se tourna vers son élève qui était encore éberluée de ce qu’elle venait de voir. Comment pourrait-elle parvenir à un tel niveau, même après des années d’entraînement ?

-Et voilà ! Pas plus compliqué que ça. Je dois m’absenter un peu mais je vais rester au Sanctuaire ces prochains mois, alors j’ai hâte de voir l’étendue de tes progrès !

Et il s’en alla, laissant Lucy coi. Jamais elle ne pourrait égaler le Capricorne ou Tristan… L’américaine entendit alors un petit rire venir de derrière elle, mais ne vit personne lorsqu’elle se retourna. Bah, elle avait sans doute dû rêver… Cachée derrière son rocher, Algieda sentit son cœur battre fort en voyant la candidate à l’Armure d’Or du Sagittaire. Elle avait déjà un grand frère avec Arthur… Peut-être que Lucy pourra devenir sa grande sœur !

Le lendemain était un entraînement différent pour Lucy, du tir à l’arc. Après tout, même si ça n’était pas l’arme principale du Sagittaire, il valait mieux avoir les bases de cette discipline ! Arthur supervisait à nouveau la séance, et l’américaine essaya de faire de son mieux, touchant quelques cibles, en ratant d’autres, et atteignant le centre de la dernière ! Mais le Capricorne ne semblait guère impressionné, ce qui peina Lucy.

-Je sais que ce n’est pas parfait, mais j’ai atteint au moins les 3/4 des cibles et ai touché le centre de la dernière ! C’est pas si mal, non ?

Mais à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu’une flèche fusa derrière elle, embrochant deux feuilles d’arbre et tranchant en deux la flèche fichée dans le centre de la cible, prenant sa place. Surprise, Lucy se retourna pour voir un Chevalier d’Or, qui semblait si jeune ! Était-elle réellement la légitime propriétaire de cette Armure ?

-Tu aurais pu te présenter normalement, jeune fille ! Lucy, je te présente Algieda, Chevalier d’Or du Lion et ma petite sœur. Ne te fie pas à son jeune âge : elle est la plus rapide parmi nous et mérite son Armure d’Or. Ce qu’elle vient de réaliser est le minimum que tu dois être capable de faire !

Mais dans quoi s’était-elle embarquée ? Une gamine de 12 ans qui lui était nettement supérieure ? Les Chevaliers d’Or étaient-ils donc tous à ce niveau ? Arthur décida de les laisser afin qu’elles fassent connaissance : si l’histoire n’était qu’un éternel recommencement, nul doute qu’elles s’entendraient bien, comme Sisyphe et Régulus, Aiolos et Aiolia ou bien Seiya et Némée. Algieda tendit la main vers Lucy en souriant, mais l’américaine refusa la main tendue en donnant un coup dedans.

-Je n’ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Es-tu venue juste pour m’humilier ? Je ne veux pas de ton amitié, laisse-moi me concentrer sur mon entraînement tranquille !

-Mais, mais, mais, balbutia la grecque, je voulais juste t’aider à te sentir accueillie !

-Ah oui ? Ben c’est raté. Va-t’en, maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir !

Pleurant, le Lion fuit, se demandant ce qu’elle avait fait pour mériter ça. Elle voulait juste devenir l’amie de Lucy ! De son côté, l’américaine regrettait son action, mais sur le moment, elle s’était sentie profondément humiliée par cette gamine. La candidate à l’héritage de Seiya s’était forgée cette image de dure, comme à l’époque du ghetto, cela pour masquer ses propres insécurités. Elle se savait incapable d’atteindre un tel niveau, de se montrer digne de la confiance que Nadia avait placée en elle. Devenir un Chevalier d’Or d’Athéna… Après tout, seules douze personnes sur Terre pouvaient prétendre à un tel honneur. Et Lucy était persuadée que ce n’était pas son cas. Le soir même, elle fut sévèrement réprimandée par Arthur pour son attitude odieuse envers Algieda, ce à quoi elle ne répondit rien car elle était consciente qu’elle l’avait parfaitement mérité. La petite ne s’était pas plainte à son frère, mais ce dernier comprit que quelque chose c’était passé en voyant le regard larmoyant de sa sœur. Lucy s’excusa de son comportement auprès de son maître, ce à quoi il répondit qu’il n’en avait rien à foutre et que c’était auprès du Lion qu’elle devait présenter des excuses.

-Je… Pardon, Algieda. Je n’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ce matin, et je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. Si j’ai mal réagi, c’est que… J’ai juste l’impression de ne pas être à ma place ici. J’ai une lourde hérédité, que ça soit Gallios*, Aerus, Sisyphe, Aiolos, Seiya… J’ai l’impression que jamais je ne serai à leur hauteur, que jamais je ne serai capable d’être leur digne héritière et d’être une véritable protectrice d’Athéna, de Nadia. C’est pour ça que je me suis énervée ce matin, même si c’était parfaitement injustifié. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais sache que je regrette vraiment mon comportement et que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je vais te laisser, à présent…

Mais à peine partait-elle qu’elle fut retenue par Algieda, qui la prit dans ses bras pour témoigner de son affection. La première rencontre ne s’était pas déroulée comme prévue… Mais c’était inutile de rester sur une mauvaise première impression. Même Tristan et Albane avaient fini par bien s’entendre ! Et puis… Malgré tout, Algieda avait un besoin vital d’affection et de présence fraternelle. Lucy répondit à l’étreinte, étonnée d’être pardonnée aussi vite. Pas question d’abandonner si vite !

Les trois années qui suivirent furent difficiles pour Lucy, mais jamais elle ne perdit espoir. Elle devait continuer à lutter, à progresser pour atteindre son objectif ! Des liens forts se créèrent entre le Capricorne, le Lion et le futur Sagittaire, tant et si bien qu’ils se considéraient comme frère et sœurs, ce qu’ils n’avaient jamais eus. Le Capricorne, en sa qualité de doyen des Chevaliers d’Or, était souvent envoyé en mission en compagnie de Julia, Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux. Les deux tourtereaux étaient d’une efficacité mortelle lorsqu’ils étaient déployés ensemble, et Lucy se demanda si elle serait un jour capable d’avoir une aussi bonne coordination avec ses futurs frères et sœurs d’armes. Un soir, c’est un Capricorne soucieux qui demanda audience au Grand Pope.

-Je pense que Lucy est apte à passer l’examen pour l’Armure d’Or du Sagittaire. Pardonnez mon outrecuidance, mais je souhaiterais qu’elle soit mise à l’épreuve face à Algieda du Lion, ce qui serait bénéfique pour toutes deux.

-Je suis navré, Arthur, mais je vais devoir refuser ta requête : Algieda vient de partir à l’instant pour une mission à ma demande.

Un peu déçu, mais ne le montrant pas, le Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne remercia le Grand Pope, lui confiant le choix du Chevalier d’Or qui ferait face à Lucy le lendemain.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, Chevalier. Je sais exactement qui va affronter notre future Sagittaire demain…

Le lendemain matin, c’est aux aurores que l’ex-gangster fut réveillée par son maître, qui lui dit que son épreuve pour l’obtention de l’Armure d’Or du Sagittaire se déroulerait aujourd’hui, dans la soirée. Arthur lui expliqua qu’elle allait devoir faire face à un Chevalier d’Or en poste, vêtu de son Armure, tandis qu’elle n’aurait que sa tenue d’entraînement pour protection.

-Je vais quand même pas devoir vous affronter Algieda ou toi, pas vrai ?

-Algieda non, puisqu’elle est en mission, mais moi je ne sais pas… Lorsque le Grand Pope a légué l’Armure du Verseau à mon ancêtre Deneb, c’est lui-même qui avait été choisi pour l’épreuve, à la demande de la Déesse et du Grand Pope de l’époque. Mais je pense que je serais déjà au courant si je devais t’affronter !

Un peu anxieuse, Lucy se prépara, légèrement déçue de savoir que le Lion ne serait pas là pour assister à sa victoire. Bon, tant pis ! Elles auraient tout le temps devant elles à l’avenir pour profiter de leur appartenance à la Garde d’Or. Le soir vint, et les Chevaliers d’Or en poste et présents au Sanctuaire ainsi que quelques gardes et Chevaliers de rangs inférieurs s’agglutinèrent au colisée, où étaient déjà présents le Grand Pope ainsi que la Déesse Athéna. Lucy, elle, s’échauffait, avisant un coup d’œil à Nadia en levant le poing, comme pour lui assurer que tout irait bien. Le Grand Pope se leva pour imposer le silence.

-Jeune Lucy, tu connais les règles du combat qui t’attend : tu feras face à un Chevalier d’Or pour te montrer digne de l’Armure d’Or du Sagittaire. Il suffit que tu le touches une fois pour remporter l’épreuve ! Il n’y a pas de limite de temps. Logan, tu peux entrer !

L’australien entra dans l’arène, une rose rouge en bouche. C’était donc lui, son adversaire… L’homme au sang empoisonné et l’un des trois assassins du Sanctuaire avec le Capricorne et le Scorpion…

-Voyons voir si l’entraînement d’Arthur est à la hauteur de ce qu’on dit !

Aussitôt, une douce odeur de roses envahit l’arène, et Lucy se boucha le nez par réflexe. Le Poissons ne rigolait pas ! Dans les gradins, Aldébaran trouvait ça quand même vraiment injuste que Lucy doive affronter un Chevalier d’Or en Armure tandis qu’elle n’avait rien pour se protéger, ce à quoi Sheratan lui répondit que ce n’est pas l’Armure qui compte, mais celui ou celle qui est à l’intérieur. Si Lucy était capable de brûler son Cosmos, alors peu importe son adversaire : elle obtiendrait cette Armure ! Mais… L’américaine suffoquait en raison du parfum des roses, provoquant un soupir de dépit chez Logan.

-Est-ce donc là tout ce dont tu es capable ? Pourquoi souhaites-tu tant cette Armure, pour payer ta dette envers Tristan et Athéna ? Si c’est le cas, laisse-moi te dire que cette raison est minable et que tu ferais mieux d’abandonner immédiatement, car avec une telle mentalité, tu ne protègeras personne. Personne, tu m’entends ?

Ces dernières paroles agirent comme un électrochoc chez la candidate. Bien sûr, il y avait cette idée de rembourser sa dette envers Tristan et Nadia… Mais il n’y avait pas que ça ! Ce qu’elle voulait… C’était continuer à protéger les gens, et contribuer à la paix sur terre !

-Je… Je ne te permets pas de douter de ma volonté ! Tu es sûrement bien plus fort que moi, Logan… Mais s’il te plaît, Cosmos qui est en moi, rien qu’un instant, hisse-toi au niveau d’un Chevalier d’Or !

Si vite que le Poissons n’eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde, Lucy porta un coup de poing avant de se retrouver derrière son adversaire et de s’écrouler au sol, face contre terre. Le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons avait-il été touché ? Regardant son doigt, Logan eut un petit sourire, car il était parfaitement au courant de ce que cela signifiait.

-Appelez un médecin tout de suite… Elle est rentrée en contact avec mon sang empoisonné !

À peine eût-il fini de prononcer cette phrase que Tristan explosa dans les gradins, ayant du mal à contenir sa joie, tandis qu’Albane essayait de le calmer. Arthur aurait bien laissé échapper sa joie de la même manière, mais il avait une réputation à tenir… De même que Nadia, qui devait retenir ses larmes de joie de voir son amie enfin digne d’une Armure d’Or. Sadalsuud, de son côté, imposa le silence au Sanctuaire pour calmer un peu le jeu.

-Nous attendrons le retour du Chevalier d’Or du Lion demain pour procéder à la cérémonie officielle de remise d’Armure. Mais en tout cas… Un nouveau Chevalier d’Or du Sagittaire est né !

Toujours face contre terre, Lucy leva le pouce en direction de son maître, son ami, son frère, comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Enfin… Enfin, elle avait réussi cet entraînement infernal, et à se montrer digne du Sagittaire. Désormais, elle était une protectrice d’Athéna, l’un des douze individus les plus puissants de la planète, l’un des douze Chevaliers d’Or… Comme elle avait hâte qu’Algieda soit de retour pour lui raconter tout ça !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire dans L'Avènement d'Arès par evno88 sur Wattpad


	54. 9ème Chronique: Astrée

SANCTUAIRE D’ATHÉNA, 3 ANS AVANT LE RETOUR DE LA DÉESSE

Malgré son jeune âge, le petit garçon étalait au sol en un seul coup tous ceux qui osaient le défier. Un coup de poing, un coup de pied, ou bien en se servant du contrecoup de l’élan que l’adversaire donnait à son attaque, l’uruguayen surpassait tous ses adversaires, y compris des Chevaliers de Bronze en poste vêtus de leurs Armures ! Il n’avait que 8 ans, comment un gosse pouvait avoir la force d’un Chevalier d’Argent, voire d’un Chevalier d’Or ? Mais malgré sa puissance réelle, jamais il ne céda à l’arrogance ou la suffisance. Ce serait indigne d’un Chevalier d’Athéna, et indigne de ses parents…

Astrée décida de souffler un peu en attendant le retour de ses parents, qui ne devraient sûrement pas tarder à rentrer de la mission que le Grand Pope leur avait confiée. Il regarda la photo contenue dans le pendentif dont il ne se séparait jamais, le représentant avec ses géniteurs : son père, Diego, n’avait beau être qu’un Chevalier de Bronze, son niveau était nettement supérieur à la moyenne, digne des Chevaliers d’Argent les plus lents. Sa mère, Cecilia, Chevalier d’Argent du Grand Chien, avait un Cosmos digne des Chevaliers d’Or : toutefois, malgré son niveau, l’Armure d’Or du Sagittaire ne la choisit pas comme légitime porteuse. Cecilia n’en prit jamais ombrage : peu importe son rang, sa seule volonté était de protéger Athéna et de mener une vie heureuse avec son mari et son fils.

À sa naissance, Astrée avait des traits très typés féminins, ainsi qu’un Cosmos colossal qui surpassait celui de ses parents au même âge… Ils demandèrent conseil au Grand Pope, et ce dernier réalisa que l’enfant qui venait de naître deviendrait sans doute un Chevalier d’Or… Celui de la Balance. Alors, en hommage à la personnification de la Justice dont la Balance se faisait le symbole, c’est tout naturellement qu’ils nommèrent leur fils Astrée. Le petit continua alors son entraînement, prêts à montrer ses progrès au retour des Chevaliers du Loup et du Grand Chien ce soir. Douce innocence s’apprêtant à être bafouée…

Le soir, plusieurs dizaines de gardes ainsi que des Chevaliers de Bronze se précipitèrent à tout va, ce qui surprit Astrée. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Se rapprochant du rassemblement, le petit bouscula gentiment quelques personnes pour comprendre, avant de paniquer et de pousser les gens sans ménagement lorsqu’il réalisa autour de qui s’étaient rassemblés tous ces individus.

-LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! CE SONT MES PARENTS !

Diego et Cecilia étaient allongés, leurs Armures reconstruites sous leurs aspects totémiques, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose… Non… Non, c’était un cauchemar ! Il était en train de rêver, il allait finir par se réveiller, et… Mais un dernier Chevalier de Bronze se tenait prêt d’eux, et Astrée le reconnut aussitôt : c’était Streng, Chevalier de Bronze de la Règle, qui avait été envoyé en mission avec Diego et Cecilia. Il était en mauvais état, mais ses jours ne semblaient pas en danger, pas dans l’immédiat.

-A… Astrée… Je suis tellement désolé… Les Chevaliers Noirs ont été trop puissants pour nous, et ils ont tué tes parents… Ce sont…

Il n’en dit pas plus, succombant à ses blessures qui étaient finalement plus graves que ce que pensait Astrée. Le monde de l’uruguayen s’écroula alors, se demandant ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir devenir. Longtemps, il songea à fuir, se disant que plus rien n’avait de valeur à ses yeux et que jamais il ne parviendrait à obtenir l’Armure d’Or de la Balance. Un jour qu’il se recueillait une fois de plus sur les tombes de ses parents arriva un garçon de son âge, crâne rasé et yeux clos, qui récitait une prière qu’Astrée identifia comme étant de l’arabe. Il demanda alors à son interlocuteur ce qu’il faisait là, ce à quoi ce dernier répondit en s’excusant qu’il avait senti la profonde détresse de son Cosmos et souhaitait l’aider. Un peu surpris de voir tant de bonté chez un parfait inconnu, Astrée le remercia avant de lui demander son prénom. Abderrahim, apparemment. Ce qu’ils ignoraient tous deux, c’est que ce jour marquerait le début d’une formidable amitié…

7 ANS PLUS TARD, 4 ANS APRÈS LA MISSION AU MELIA CASTILLA

Abderrahim et Astrée étaient en route pour le Portugal à la demande du Grand Pope, pour éliminer trois Chevaliers Noirs que les espions du Sanctuaire avaient repéré : Darren de la Croix du Sud Noire, Mintaka d’Orion Noir et leur leader, Dleihs de l’Écu Noir. Mais ce n’est pas pour rien que le Grand Pope avait choisi la Vierge et la Balance pour cette mission...

-Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

C’était Arthur, Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne, qui venait de parler, étant venu dans le palais du Grand Pope pour autre chose à l’origine. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que son père avait envoyé à dessein Astrée pour accomplir cette mission.

-Bonjour, Arthur. Non, je ne lui ai rien dit afin de ne pas semer le doute dans son cœur.

-Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu en premier lieu ne pas l’envoyer du tout face aux assassins de ses parents, non ? Astrée est trop gentil, et face à des tueurs comme eux, il risque de ne pas avoir les épaules assez larges.

-Il suffit. Astrée nous a déjà prouvé sa valeur lors de votre mission face à Rigel et Julius, c’est donc en connaissance de cause que je l’ai envoyé avec Abderrahim sur place. Patience, Arthur, patience… Ils nous reviendront vite.

Au Portugal, la Vierge et la Balance avaient mis leurs Armures, prêts à casser du Chevalier Noir vite fait bien fait et à rentrer au Sanctuaire. Mais là où Abderrahim souhaitait se la jouer furtif, Astrée était partisan du rentre-dedans, ne goûtant guère aux méthodes de son frère d’armes. Donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte d’entrée de l’entrepôt où ils avaient ressentis des Cosmos négatifs, la Balance se mit en garde pour faire face à trois Chevaliers Noirs ainsi qu’à une multitude de gardes. Le Grand Pope avait donc raison… Il y avait là la Croix du Sud Noire, Orion Noir et l’Écu Noir. Ce dernier semblait commander aux deux autres, qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l’œil.

-Des Chevaliers d’Or, ici ? Parfait, nous allons les dépouiller de leurs carapaces dorées, les gars ! À l’attaque, mes braves !

Aussitôt, la centaine de soldats aux ordres de Dleihs se précipita sur Astrée et Abderrahim, qui ne firent pas un seul geste. Ou tout du moins, c’est la sensation qu’ils eurent avant d’être envoyés en l’air et de retomber tête la première, les cervicales brisées. Comment avaient-ils pu ne rien voir ?

-Imbécile ! Ils pourraient être des millions, aucun soldat de ce calibre ne sera en mesure de nous affronter ! Pourquoi ne pas plutôt venir te battre toi-même, aurais-tu peur ? Et pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça, j’ai un truc coincé entre les dents ou quoi ?

Dleihs n’avait cessé de fixer du regard le jeune Chevalier d’Or de la Balance, qui ressemblait étrangement à l’une de ses victimes… Il se remémora alors les visages de tous ceux qu’il avait massacré par le passé, et comprit finalement qui lui faisait face.

-Dis-moi, gamin, quels sont les liens qui t’unissent à Diego du Loup et Cecilia du Grand Chien ?

À l’entente des prénoms de ses parents, Astrée sentit son cœur manquer un battement. L’Écu Noir savait-il quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas… Je pensais que tu serais peut-être intéressé de savoir que c’est moi qui les ai tués il y a 7 ans.

Cette déclaration lâchée comme une bombe fit vaciller Astrée, qui ne s’attendait certainement pas à tomber sur ce meurtrier. Et si dans les premières années qui suivirent cette date tragique, il n’eut qu’une envie, se venger, sa colère et sa haine s’étaient peu à peu amenuisées, et ce n’était désormais plus ce qui le faisait avancer. Mais là… Avec un sourire mauvais qui ne plaisait pas à Abderrahim, Astrée serra le poing, déterminé à exterminer l’Écu Noir.

-Si tu savais comme j’attendais ce jour… Le jour où je pourrais enfin venger mes parents ! Veillez sur moi, père, mère… Votre assassin ne foulera bientôt plus cette Terre !

-Pas si vite ! Ne nous oublie pas, Balance, nous ne te laisserons pas approcher Dleihs !

Nullement impressionné, Astrée esquiva leurs assauts avant de se précipiter vers le meurtrier qui avait pris la fuite.

-Abderrahim, je te les laisse ! J’ai un compte à régler avec Dleihs…

-Toujours aussi impatient…

Malgré ça, l’algérien se tourna vers ses adversaires, les Chevaliers Noirs de la Croix du Sud et d’Orion, qui gardaient toujours leur air belliqueux gravé sur le visage. Abderrahim se mit en garde, prenant la pose annonçant l’utilisation d’un mantra, mais Darren et Mintaka n’attendirent pas :

-GEISTIG BLITZ !

-IGNUS FALTARE !

Une croix de foudre et des flammes bleues et blanches se dirigèrent alors vers le Chevalier de la Vierge, qui fut surpris par la rapidité de l’assaut, mais pas de panique : il se savait plus véloce que ses opposants. Le fait qu’un Chevalier de la Croix du Sud ait recours à une attaque de foudre comme Georg le surprit, il s’attendait plutôt à de la glace comme Mistrius.*

-KĀN !

La barrière quasi-parfaite de la Vierge l’enveloppa, et les assauts de Darren et Mintaka furent complètement volatilisés, ce qui leur fit un coup au moral. Comment pouvait-il être si fort ? Abderrahim fit alors un geste avec ses doigts, annonciateur de sa plus terrible attaque auquel nul n’avait échappé.

-Vous opposer à moi n’avait aucun sens, depuis le début, alors autant vous les enlever ! TENBU HŌRIN !

Chauffant son Cosmos à son paroxysme, Abderrahim supprima tour à tour le goût, l’odorat, le toucher, la vue et l’ouïe de ses adversaires, qui ne purent absolument rien faire pour s’en dégager. Mais la Vierge n’avait pas terminé…

-Vous ne ressentez plus rien, à présent, alors laissez-moi vous permettre de commencer une nouvelle vie… RIKUDŌ RINNE !

Plus aucune chance d’y échapper pour ces deux lascars : ils allaient se réincarner dans l’une des Six Voies de la Métempsycose pour ne plus jamais en revenir.

-Dans quel monde êtes-vous tombés ? Celui des Asuras vous conviendrait bien, à mon avis…

Il se mit en route, déterminé à prêter main-forte à Astrée, car il était évident que Dleihs était à un niveau nettement supérieur à ces deux-là… La Balance passait à l’attaque grâce à son attaque fétiche.

-ROZAN SHŌRYŪHĀ !

Mais le Dragon étincelant s’écrasa sur le bouclier de l’Écu Noir ! Avec un air mesquin, Dleihs se décida à narguer davantage son adversaire, afin de le briser davantage, au sens propre comme figuré.

-Tes parents n’ont pas réussis à faire la moindre entaille sur ce bouclier… Et je n’attends pas de toi que tu y parviennes ! C’est tout de même amusant que tu aies obtenue l’Armure d’Or de la Balance, j’ai toujours souhaité me mesurer à ses armes ! Nous allons enfin savoir lequel de nous a le meilleur bouclier !

-Parce que tu crois que je vais sortir mes armes pour toi ? N’y compte pas !

-Ah oui ? Voyons voir si tu changeras d’avis après cette attaque… BONE CRUSH SCREW !

Le Chevalier Noir de l’Écu sauta en l’air, pied en avant, puis retomba en tournant sur lui-même directement sur le bouclier de la Balance qu’Astrée avait levé par réflexe ; et s’il n’avait aucun dommage à déplorer (on parle pas de n’importe quel bouclier, quand même), l’uruguayen put ressentir toute la violence du choc, qui aurait sûrement démoli un adversaire moins résistant.

-Oh ? Pas mal du tout, Astrée… Tu as déjà plus résisté que tes parents… Mais tu succomberas à cette technique ! ASTRAL GRAVITATION !

Aussitôt, Astrée se sentit lourd, mais lourd ! Comme aplati au sol. Était-ce là le résultat de la technique de l’Écu Noir ? S’il ne s’en dégageait pas vite, il allait finir broyé… Il devait continuer à lutter, sans perdre espoir… Mais au final, il s’écroula, bien incapable de se dégager, sous les rires sardoniques de Dleihs.

-HAHAHAHAHA ! C’est donc ça, les Chevaliers d’Or ? Pauvre minable… Je vais t’écraser comme un vulgaire insecte, maintenant, et récupérer ton Armure d’Or !

Mais alors qu’il allait porter un coup à la gorge d’Astrée, celui-ci disparut de la vision de Dleihs pour finalement se retrouver derrière lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Imperturbablement, la Balance lui expliqua tout.

-C’est vrai que j’ai eu beaucoup de chance… Mais j’ai surtout pris conscience que je t’affrontais pour les mauvaises raisons. J’ai été aveuglé par ma haine à ton égard, mais c’est indigne d’un Chevalier d’Or d’Athéna. Je vais te vaincre, à présent, mais ce dans l’optique de débarrasser la Terre d’une vermine dans ton genre ! Plus jamais tu ne feras d’orphelins… Prépare-toi à encaisser un assaut capable de détruire un Crystal Wall ! ROZAN HYAKURYŪHA !

Cette attaque était l’une des plus puissantes de la Chevalerie d’Athéna, et pourtant l’une des plus sous-estimées par les adversaires des Balances. Les cent Dragons étincelants percutèrent sans interruption le Chevalier Noir de l’Écu, qui ne put riposter face à un assaut envoyé à la vitesse de la lumière. Toutefois, ça ne le tua pas : Astrée avait-il retenu ses coups ? Abderrahim arriva alors, pour assister à la victoire de son compagnon.

-Je vois que tu n’as pas besoin de mon aide ! Mais pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas tué ?

La Balance tourna la tête vers la Vierge en lui faisant un sourire très sincère, presque enfantin.

-Être humilié est une punition suffisante. Il a pris un coup dans son ego, et il ne s’en remettra jamais. La vengeance est mauvaise conseillère… Et je ne la laisserais pas me consumer !

-Bien parlé, Chevalier.

Mais alors qu’ils discutaient, Dleihs se releva, et s’apprêta à porter un coup en traître à l’uruguayen, une haine pure dans le regard.

-Ta gueule ! Je vais t’écraser comme tes minables parents ! Ta pitié est la pire des punitions ! ASTRAL GRAVITATION !

Il utilisa à nouveau sa technique, mais comprit bien vite sa grave erreur : Astrée avait dégainé une des épées de son Armure, et bloqua l’assaut sans même se retourner. Puis, pivotant, il fit face à son adversaire honni.

-Quel idiot tu es. J’étais prêt à te laisser la vie sauve, et tu as préféré gâcher cette opportunité… La Balance déterminera ton jugement !

Puis, d’une coupe nette, claire et précise, Astrée trancha la technique de l’Écu Noir, détruisant le bouclier de son adversaire dans la même manœuvre et le tuant sur le coup. Son corps était moins résistant que celui d’une étoile… Soufflant, la Balance rangea son arme, se sentant apaisé, non pas pour avoir vengé ses parents, mais pour avoir débarrassé la Terre d’une vermine qui aurait pu rendre d’autres enfants malheureux… Le soir-même, après leur rapport au Grand Pope qui se garda bien de révéler la vérité sur pourquoi il avait choisi Astrée pour cette mission, les Chevaliers d’Or de la Vierge et de la Balance se rendirent au cimetière du Sanctuaire, prêts à rendre à nouveau hommage aux valeureux Chevaliers qui reposaient en cette terre sacrée…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chevalier d'Argent de la Croix du Sud dans L'Avènement d'Arès par evno88 sur Wattpad


	55. 10ème Chronique: Logan

SANCTUAIRE D’ATHÉNA, JUSTE APRÈS LA MISSION AU MELIA CASTILLA

-Je vous remercie, tous les quatre. Vous avez fait un excellent travail ! Laissez-moi avec nos jeunes amis, s’il vous plaît, je souhaite m’entretenir avec eux.

Avec un salut respectueux, Julia, Astrée, Arthur et Julius quittèrent le 13ème étage afin de laisser seul le Grand Pope avec les Taylor, Logan et Albane. Leurs Cosmos qu’Astrée avait sentis étaient très nettement supérieurs à la moyenne, et cela ne pouvait sans doute signifier qu’une seule chose… Fiévreusement mais sans le laisser paraître, Sadalsuud demanda à ses invités quels étaient leurs signes astrologiques, et quand ceux-ci répondirent Poissons et Verseau, le vieil homme dut retenir son excitation : enfin, après toutes ces années, il avait trouvé les dignes héritiers de Daphné et Deneb. Malgré cela, un entraînement rude mais nécessaire allait s’imposer : leurs Cosmos avaient beau être élevés, ils ne le maîtrisaient absolument pas, et ils n’arriveraient jamais à contrôler la pleine puissance de leurs futures Armures sans cela.

Le Grand Pope décida de prendre Albane comme disciple : après tout, nul autre que lui n’avait une meilleure maîtrise de la glace au Sanctuaire. Mais pour Logan… Personne au Sanctuaire n’était apte à le former ; et de tout de façon, l’Armure d’Or des Poissons n’était pas revenue au Sanctuaire depuis le départ de Natassia et Daphné faisant suite aux décès de Cristiano et Ryûjin. Même s’il n’aimait pas trop l’idée, Sadalsuud dut se résoudre à envoyer le jeune homme sur l’Île du Guérisseur, là où la nièce d’Aphrodite s’était entraînée… Le lendemain matin, Logan était arrivé, se remémorant encore les mots du Grand Pope.

_-Tu devras te rendre sur l’Île du Guérisseur, située à quelques kilomètres en bateau du Sanctuaire. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que l’Armure d’Or des Poissons et celui ou celle qui la garde t’attendent sur place. Ce que tu devras faire pour l’obtenir, ça, je l’ignore… Mais il est possible que cela te prenne plusieurs années._

Peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait : Albane allait sûrement réussir sans souci à obtenir l’Armure d’Or du Verseau, alors il était hors de question qu’il rentre bredouille au Sanctuaire ! Et puis, tout semblait si enchanteur sur cette île… L’atmosphère, le ciel, l’herbe, cette douce odeur enivrante de roses… Un peu trop enivrante, d’ailleurs… Logan se sentait peu à peu sombrer au fur et à mesure qu’il respirait le parfum de ces fleurs. Pourtant, il le saurait s’il était allergique au pollen ! Il s’écroula, incapable de se relever, alors qu’une petite personne s’appuyant sur une canne lui fit face, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Nouvel arrivant, nouvel échec… Je me demande quand est-ce qu’un véritable Chevalier capable de résister à ce doux parfum débarquera sur cette île perdue…

-Bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois !

-Quoi ???

Péniblement, mais le regard brûlant de détermination, Logan s’était remis debout ; et bien que sa respiration soit saccadée, il parvenait à survivre au parfum des roses démoniaques grâce à son Cosmos naissant. La petite vieille eut un sourire, où l’on pouvait lire sa joie et son excitation d’enfin voir quelqu’un qui peut-être, serait capable de se montrer digne de l’Armure d’Or des Poissons…

-Impressionnant, très impressionnant… Mais tu n’es pas encore un Chevalier ! Suis-moi, à présent, nous avons beaucoup à faire.

Docilement, l’australien suivit son interlocutrice, qui marchait avec difficultés en prenant appui sur sa canne. Ils arrivèrent peu après à une cabane, perdue au milieu d’une splendide roseraie dont émanait un parfum enchanteur, dans le même style que les roses démoniaques. La petite vieille s’installa, de même que Logan, et un silence pesant s’installa, ce qui gêna l’aîné d’Albane. Qu’est-ce que cette petite mamie pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

-Que viens-tu faire ici, jeune homme ?

-Je… Je cherche quelqu’un.

-Quelqu’un, dis-tu ?

-Oui, un grand guerrier, à ce qu’on m’a dit.

La vieille eut un petit rire qui vexa Logan, au même titre que ce qu’elle lui dit ensuite.

-Ha ! Personne par la guerre ne devient grand. Mangeons donc un peu, et ensuite nous irons chercher ton ami.

-Ce n’est pas un ami que je cherche, mais un Chevalier d’Or. Celui des Poissons.

Le regard de son vis-à-vis s’illumina alors d’une malice espiègle qui surprit le jeune homme. Décidément, cette petite vieille semblait avoir plus d’un tour dans son sac…

-Oh… Daphné, c’est Daphné que tu cherches. Je vais te mener à elle.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Oui. Mais laisse-moi te demander une chose : pourquoi veux-tu devenir Chevalier ?

Logan se tut, estomaqué par la question. Il n’y avait pas réfléchi… Mais au fond, pourquoi souhaitait-il tant devenir Chevalier ? Bien sûr, il y avait son rêve de devenir un grand biologiste… Mais était-ce vraiment en adéquation avec ce qu’on attendait d’un Chevalier d’Or, ceux dont ont dit que certains sont capables de détruire des galaxies entières ?

-Je… C’est pour défendre la paix et la justice sur Terre.

Immédiatement, il se prit un coup de canne sur le dessus du crâne. Ce n’était pas bien douloureux, mais pas pour autant agréable… La mamie secouait la tête, comme si elle était immensément déçue.

-As-tu d’autres phrases toutes faites stupides dans ce genre ? Je ne peux pas former quelqu’un qui se ment à soi-même, si impatient et envahi par le doute.

-Comment ça, « je » ?

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Logan comprit alors tout, et à quel point il avait été un imbécile fini de ne pas percevoir plus tôt la véritable nature de son interlocutrice.

-Vous… Vous êtes Daphné. Le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons au 21ème siècle. Pourquoi ne l’avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ? Je suis prêt à devenir Chevalier, et le Grand Pope sera fou de joie en sachant que vous êtes en vie ! Comment se fait-il que ça soit le cas, d’ailleurs ? Vous n’avez pas reçu le Misopethamenos !

-Il suffit. Tu penses être prêt ? Comment le saurais-tu ? Des Chevaliers, j’en ai formé pendant deux siècles, c’est moi qui décide qui est prêt et qui ne l’est pas. Et si tu essayes de dire à Sadalsuud que je suis en vie, je t’égorgerais de mes propres mains, est-ce que c’est clair ? Devenir un Chevalier, surtout un Chevalier d’Or, demande un grand sacrifice. L’aventure, les sensations… Ce n’est pas ce qu’un Chevalier recherche !

-Soit. Je suis intrépide, mais j’ai survécu aux roses démoniaques et je connais un peu le Cosmos. Je ne vous décevrai pas, je n’ai pas peur de ce qui m’attend !

-Tu auras peur, mon jeune ami… Tu auras peur.

Les premiers mois d’entraînement furent compliqués pour Logan, car malgré son Cosmos, l’utiliser sans discontinuer pour résister au parfum mortel de la roseraie lui demandait des efforts intenses, de même que cette capacité à devoir l’insuffler dans ces roses qui deviendraient ses plus fidèles alliées et ses armes les plus mortelles… S’il parvenait à survivre à son entraînement !

Daphné lui avait expliqué que les Chevaliers des Poissons disposaient de trois fleurs : les Royal Demon Roses, les Piranhan Roses et les Bloody Roses. La première faisaient perdre progressivement ses cinq sens à sa victime, les deuxièmes disposaient d’un haut potentiel de destruction tandis que les dernières pouvaient potentiellement tuer n’importe qui. Et c’est bien ce qui dérangeait le plus Logan : n’était-il donc condamner qu’à tuer, encore et toujours, les ennemis qui voudraient attenter à la paix sur Terre ? N’y avait-il pas des moyens plus pacifistes de contribuer à la lutte pour le bien ? Ces interrogations devront attendre : pour l’instant, il fallait être capable de maîtriser ces foutues fleurs à la perfection.

Il les lança sur les cibles que Daphné avait disposées, et les atteignit toutes ! Une joie bien légitime s’empara de lui, avant que son maître ne le rabroue pour une cible, une malheureuse cible manquée. C’était pas la mort, après seulement un an d’entraînement ! Sauf que si, c’était bel et bien une question de vie ou de mort dans ce genre de situation en combat réel : une rose démoniaque qui rate sa cible, c’est synonyme de la mort d’un innocent, et c’est bien la pire chose qui pourrait arriver. Alors même si Daphné était sévère, jamais elle ne fut injuste, saluant les progrès de son élève quand ils étaient là, le réprimandant lorsque les sentiments négatifs l’envahissaient. C’est ce qui arriva un jour, après deux nouvelles années d’entraînement, où Logan perdit patience après avoir manqué une fois de plus ses cibles.

-J’en ai marre ! Répéter toujours les mêmes exercices, tous les jours, tout ça pour m’entraîner à tuer… Est-ce là le destin d’un Chevalier d’Or ? Un soi-disant protecteur de la Terre ? J’ai l’impression de ne pas valoir mieux qu’un vulgaire assassin ! Répondez-moi, maître ! Est-ce là ce que je vais devenir ?

Sans un mot, Daphné se leva et se dirigea vers un lieu de la roseraie où Logan n’avait jamais mis les pieds. Une toute petite serre, envahie de roses violettes, dont émanait un parfum bienfaisant, très différent de celui des roses démoniaques. L’ex-Chevalier des Poissons se saisit d’une de ces fleurs (il n’y en avait qu’une dizaine, à tout casser), et la tendit à son disciple, et aussitôt, toutes ses blessures se refermèrent. Quel était donc ce miracle ?

-Ceci est la Faithful Rose, Logan. Comme toi, j’ai souhaité me détacher de cette spirale de morts et créer la variété de Roses qui soigneraient au lieu de tuer, mais comme tu peux le voir, je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de succès… Un jour, cette variété de roses sera créée aussi facilement que les trois autres. Est-ce là ce dont tu avais besoin pour retrouver ta motivation, mon jeune ami ?

Hochant la tête, Logan se décida enfin à se donner les moyens de réussir cette épreuve que lui imposait son étoile. Il retournera au Sanctuaire avec cette Armure ! Environ un an plus tard, Daphné l’approcha, un air grave sur le visage. Ce n’était pas pour plaire au jeune homme, qui se demanda ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pour énerver son maître.

-Tu n’as rien fait de mal, Logan, ne t’inquiète pas. Si je voulais te voir, c’était pour te dire que je t’avais appris tout ce que je savais pour que tu résistes au poison des roses démoniaques.

-Alors, je… Je suis un Chevalier ?

-Loin de là. Ton véritable entraînement commence maintenant, mais avant, tu dois prendre une décision : soit tu quittes cet endroit pour rejoindre le monde normal, soit tu acceptes le « lien rouge » qui nous unira et te permettra de devenir l’héritier des Poissons !

Logan fut tétanisé, sachant bien quel était ce fameux lien rouge : son maître et lui allaient s’entailler l’extrémité du doigt pour s’échanger une goutte de sang, mais c’était un rituel régulier extrêmement dangereux, qui risquerait de le tuer… Et même s’il y résistait, il serait forcé de vivre en reclus et solitaire pour protéger autrui… Et pas question de compter sur les Faithful Roses pour rendre le tout plus supportable : il y avait en plus un risque que celles-ci éliminent le poison, étant donné qu’elle n’étaient pas encore au point… Daphné tira son disciple de ses pensées.

-Je lis la peur sur ton visage, comme je m’en doutais… Mais c’est bien normal. Tu es libre de quitter cet endroit, Logan ! Je suis tout de même heureuse de t’avoir connu…

Et elle fit demi-tour, cachant ses larmes silencieuses. Elle aimait le jeune homme comme un fils, et c’est pour cela qu’elle s’interdisait de lui imposer quoi que ce soit… Mais elle ne se serait certainement pas attendue à la décision de Logan.

-Maître… Vous doutez de moi à ce point ? Je reste ici ! Si je pars, vous redeviendrez solitaire… Et puis j’ai fait une promesse : celle de revenir au Sanctuaire avec cette Armure, alors hors de question que j’abandonne ! Je serais honoré de recevoir le sang des Poissons !

-Logan…

Et à partir de ce moment-là, durant de longues années, Logan et Daphné échangèrent leur sang à intervalles réguliers. Au début, l’australien crut souffrir mille morts et sentir sa dernière heure arriver de nombreuses fois, mais au fur et à mesure du temps, sa résistance s’améliora, au point de ne plus rien sentir quoi que ce soit durant cet échange. Mais… L’état de Daphné empirait, ce qui inquiétait Logan : elle avait beaucoup maigri, et un jour, elle se leva plus difficilement que d’habitude. Ils marchèrent un peu, voyant des pétales de roses s’envoler à l’horizon.

-Notre roseraie est vraiment magnifique… N’est-ce pas, Logan ?

Sans qu’il n’ait le temps de réagir, Daphné s’écroula, et bien évidemment le jeune homme se précipita sur elle en criant son nom.

-Maître, que se passe-t-il ??? Cet état…

-Bravo, Logan… Tu as enfin obtenu un sang bien plus empoisonné que le mien, capable de me tuer… Telle est la destinée des Poissons… De tuer le moins résistant des deux… J’attendais ce jour depuis bien longtemps…

-Pou… Pourquoi me l’avez-vous caché ? Nous étions les seuls à partager ce destin ! Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher les Faithful Roses !

-Ça suffit, Logan ! N’as-tu donc rien appris ? J’ai rallongée ma vie plus que de raison grâce à ces roses le temps de trouver mon digne héritier… Depuis la mort de mon mari et de ma meilleure amie, plus rien n’avait de la valeur à mes yeux, et je ne souhaitais que mourir. Mais même si j’ai quitté le Sanctuaire, j’étais un Chevalier d’Or, et il était hors de question que je quitte cette Terre sans un héritier ! Et cet héritier… C’est toi ! Tu deviendras un bien plus grand Chevalier des Poissons que je ne l’ai été, Logan…

Même s’il les refoulait, des larmes abondantes coulaient sur les joues du nouveau Chevalier des Poissons. S’il avait su que ça en arriverait là… Jamais il n’aurait accepté le lien rouge !

-Maître, ne mourez pas ! Je… Je ne veux pas ! Je pensais que nous pourrions rester ensemble !

-Ma nuit arrive, Logan. Ainsi vont les choses, ainsi est le Cosmos… Mais même si mon corps ne sera plus là, je serai toujours à tes côtés…

Dans une tempête de pétales de roses, le corps de Daphné, valeureuse Chevalier d’Or des Poissons, disparut. Pendant de longues heures, Logan pleura cette perte, cette mort dont il était le seul responsable, et un bref instant, sa détermination s’en retrouva ébranlée. Puis, le cœur lourd, il créa une sépulture décente pour son maître, avec une pierre tombale où étaient simplement inscrits les mots suivants : _Daphné, Pisces Gold Saint._

_-Peu importe ce que l’avenir me réserve, à présent : soyez certaine que je ferais hommage à votre apprentissage. Et un jour… Ces roses mauves auxquelles vous avez consacrées tant d’efforts verront le jour, et plus jamais les Poissons ne seront vus que comme des assassins. Adieu, maître. Je vous aime…_

Arrivé au Sanctuaire, c’est le cœur lourd que Logan se présenta devant le Grand Pope avec son Armure fraîchement obtenue ; et si les retrouvailles avec sa sœur furent joyeuses (cette dernière ayant déjà obtenue son Armure il y a deux ans), le jeune homme ne put chasser de son esprit l’image de son maître décédée. Depuis combien de temps le Grand Pope avait-il donc vécu dans l’ignorance ? Sans cela, peut-être son attente aurait-elle pu être moins douloureuse… Mais Logan comprenait la pensée de Daphné : après tout, elle était partie sans crier gare, et l’idée de revenir comme si de rien n’était… Non, autant contribuer à l’héritage des Poissons depuis son île. Sadalsuud félicita Logan pour sa réussite, lui assurant qu’il n’avait guère eu de doutes, et qu’il était le premier à revenir cet entraînement mortel. C’est alors qu’arriva un autre Chevalier d’Or, que Logan ne connaissait pas. Voyant l’interrogation du jeune homme, le Grand Pope prit la parole.

-Je te présente El Hadji, Chevalier d’Or du Cancer. Mon ami, voici Logan, notre fraîchement promu Chevalier d’Or des Poissons.

Et même s’il ne le connaissait pas, un tourbillon d’émotions envahit le jeune Poissons. Une immense bonté, une pureté d’âme se dégageait du Chevalier du Cancer, et l’australien crut presque faire face à un demi-dieu. Était-ce là le pouvoir des Chevaliers d’Or ? Serait-il lui aussi capable d’irradier de tant de bonté, d’amour ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la main tendue d’El Hadji, et eut bien involontairement un mouvement de recul. Son sang empoisonné… Cela devait-il donc le condamner à vivre dans la solitude, sans tisser de liens ? Non, hors de question ! Tant qu’il resterait prudent, cette pseudo-malédiction ne serait un danger ni pour lui, ni pour les autres ! Il serra fermement et chaleureusement la main de son interlocuteur, bien déterminé à en apprendre plus sur lui.

-Enchanté, El Hadji. J’espère que nous deviendrons bons amis.

-Moi de même, Logan.

Et en cet instant, le Chevalier des Poissons se dit qu’être amis, c’était déjà pas si mal… Car il ignorait encore ce que l’avenir leur réservait à tous deux.


	56. 11ème Chronique: Sheratan

JAMIR, 13 ANS AVANT LE RETOUR DE LA DÉESSE

C’était une bien morne journée pour Ophélie, ex-Chevalier d’Or du Bélier qui avait abandonné son Armure pour la laisser à son père, Kiki. Malgré cela, Ophélie n’avait pas tourné le dos au Sanctuaire : bien qu’elle s’en absente régulièrement, elle y revenait fréquemment de par sa qualité d’assistante du Grand Pope Sadalsuud. Et depuis peu, Ophélie s’était donnée une mission : trouver l’héritier des Chevaliers d’Or du Bélier, celui ou celle qui ferait hommage à Phrixos*, Avenir, Shion, Mû, Kiki ou encore elle-même. Oublions ce bâtard de Gateguard, voulez-vous ? Depuis la désertion d’Al Niyat du Scorpion deux ans plus tôt, Ophélie redoublait d’efforts pour trouver le futur Chevalier du Bélier, consciente que ce n’était plus qu’une question d’années et non des siècles avant le retour d’Athéna, et par conséquent le réveil des forces du mal. Et sans les Chevaliers d’Or pour la protéger… La Déesse serait démunie.

Ophélie allait rentrer pour la journée, quand elle entendit des pleurs proches d’elle. Surprise, elle se dirigea vers la source des cris, pour y trouver un bébé abandonné, sans doute depuis plusieurs jours, peut-être même plusieurs semaines vu son état catastrophique. Et seul son faible Cosmos lui permettait de survivre… Précautionneusement, Ophélie prit le bébé aux creux de ses mains, puis leva les yeux au ciel pour y voir la constellation du Bélier briller intensément, et plus particulièrement l’étoile Beta. Enfin, après toutes ces années, elle avait finalement trouvé la digne héritière du Bélier…

-Et si je t’appelais Sheratan ?

5 ANS PLUS TARD

Sheratan avait bien grandi, et ne décevait pas son maître : elle était naturellement douée dans l’usage du Cosmos, et si elle restait frêle sur le plan physique, elle contrebalançait le tout par la maîtrise de pouvoirs psychokinétiques telles que la télékinésie ou la téléportation. Oui oui, à seulement cinq ans ! À n’en pas douter, elle obtiendrait l’Armure d’Or du Bélier d’ici quelques années… Ophélie décida de l’emmener à Jamir, afin de la présenter à Kiki. Après tout, il était le seul à savoir réparer les Armures, il fallait donc lui présenter Sheratan pour qu’il lui enseigne ce qu’il savait sur ce noble art dont les Chevaliers du Bélier sont les héritiers ! Mais… Le vieux mouton n’était pas seul. Il avait avec lui une petite fille de l’âge de Sheratan mais qui faisait au moins deux têtes de plus qu’elle. Malgré cela, elle semblait intimidée par les nouveaux venus avant de se présenter sous le nom d’Aldébaran. Ophélie était persuadée que c’était un faux nom mais n’en dit rien, laissant sa jeune disciple faire connaissance avec celle de son père. Les deux petites filles s’amusèrent gaiement, et devinrent bien vite amies. Savait-elle à cette époque qu’elles deviendraient bien plus encore ?

Quelques années passèrent, sans que Sheratan ne puisse ôter de sa tête la belle Aldébaran, sa belle Aldébaran. Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent, et pas un instant la japonaise ne quitta l’esprit de l’atlante, ce qui provoquait des remontrances de la part d’Ophélie qui n’en pouvait plus de voir son élève dissipée.

-Je… Je suis désolée, maître. Je pense juste sans cesse à une personne.

-C’est Aldébaran, c’est ça ?

-Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ?

Ophélie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. -Franchement c’était pas compliqué à deviner, à chaque fois que tu la vois vous restez collées l’une à l’autre telles des sangsues et vous vous aimez. Mais… Tu éprouves plus que de l’amitié à son égard, c’est ça ?

La petite atlante hocha le tête d’approbation, ce qui provoqua un sourire amusé et maternel chez son maître, qui décida de l’aider, très simplement.

-Je vais pas te faire de grands discours sur l’amour puisque personnellement, je n’ai jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment romantique pour qui que ce soit. Mais… Tu ne peux pas rester murée dans ton silence à attendre qu’elle fasse le premier pas, car si ça se trouve elle pense exactement comme toi ! Ça m’étonnerait même pas, tiens… Bref, ça attendra ton arrivée triomphante au Sanctuaire comme nouveau Chevalier du Bélier ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas rater ton épreuve ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je vais montrer à tous mes prédécesseurs que je suis leur digne héritière !

-C’est bien, c’est l’état d’esprit à avoir. Va te reposer, à présent !

Le lendemain matin, Sheratan faisait face à l’Armure d’Or du Bélier, et le moment de vérité allait être révélé. Saurait-elle s’en montrer digne ? Sheratan tendit la main, se sentant envahir par les voix de ses prédécesseurs. Elle rentra en transe, et si son corps était toujours présent dans la tour de Jamir, son esprit était parti dans l’Armure d’Or du Bélier. Son maître lui avait expliqué ce concept, comme quoi une partie de l’âme de chaque porteur de chacune des 88 Armures au service d’Athéna vivait au cœur même de l’Armure. Peu nombreux étaient ceux capables de ressentir ces âmes, car elles n’étaient pas réellement décédées et ne tombaient donc pas complètement sous les lois du monde des morts, rendant donc l’utilisation du Seki Shiki pour les invoquer extrêmement compliquée. De grands pouvoirs psychokinétiques quasiment exclusifs au peuple de Jamir étaient donc nécessaires, notamment cette capacité extrêmement rare de psychométrie qui lui permettait de ressentir l’histoire d’un objet en le touchant.

Lorsqu’elle rouvrit les yeux, Sheratan vit autour d’elle quatre hommes : l’un d’eux portait une tenue de Grand Pope, tandis que deux autres étaient vêtus de tenues traditionnelles de Jamir. Le dernier, quant à lui, portait des vêtements que la candidate reconnut comme venant du 20ème siècle. Instantanément, la jeune atlante sut de qui il s’agissait : celui qui portait les vêtements de Grand Pope était le légendaire Shion, tandis que ceux qui étaient vêtus à la mode de Jamir étaient Phrixos et Mû, les Chevaliers d’Or du Bélier du 13ème et 20ème siècles. Le dernier d’entre eux ne pouvait être nul autre qu’Avenir, un autre Chevalier d’Or du Bélier du 20ème siècle qui lui venait d’une temporalité différente de celle de Mû, avant d’être téléporté au 15ème siècle à l’époque de Sage et Hakurei.

-Bienvenue, Sheratan. Nous t’attendions.

Respectueusement, la jeune femme s’agenouilla devant ces valeureux combattants, ces guerriers modèles qui ont inspiré des dizaines de Chevaliers avant elle. Si elle accomplissait ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu’ils avaient fait, elle pourrait s’estimer chanceuse ! Shion reprit la parole.

-Depuis longtemps, nous t’observons, que ça soit tes joies, tes peines, tes moments de doute ou de colère… Et nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion suivante : nous sommes bien incapables de déterminer si oui ou non, tu es digne de l’Armure d’Or du Bélier que nous avons porté avant toi. C’est pourquoi nous allons te poser la question suivante : penses-tu, oui ou non, avoir les épaules assez larges pour endosser la responsabilité qu’est de porter cette Armure ? Es-tu prête à devenir l’un des douze individus les plus puissants de la planète, l’un des douze Chevaliers d’Or de la Déesse Athéna ? Je veux que tu répondes à cette question sincèrement, sans fausse modestie ou arrogance. Nous attendons ta réponse.

Sheratan pouvait sentir les regards intenses de ses quatre prédécesseurs, et elle mentirait si elle disait ne pas être un minimum intimidé par ces présences. Mais… Sa détermination n’allait pas se laisser ébranler. Allait-elle se montrer digne ? Seul l’avenir le dira, mais elle ne le saura jamais si elle refuse sa destinée !

-Maîtres Phrixos, Avenir, Shion et Mû… Bien que je ne sois encore qu’une débutante et que j’ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, je pense avoir les épaules assez larges pour endosser ce grand pouvoir, qui comme le dit le Grand Pope actuel, implique de grandes responsabilités. Et si je venais à faillir, à me montrer indigne de mon rang, c’est très humblement que j’accepterais la punition que le Sanctuaire jugera adaptée pour moi. Mais quoi qu’il advienne, seule la volonté de l’Armure d’Or du Bélier sera apte à trancher cette décision, et je me soumettrais à son choix, quel qu’il soit.

Un long moment de silence se fit, tant et si bien que Sheratan commençait à se demander si elle n’avait pas raté son épreuve. Mais ses quatre prédécesseurs lui firent un grand sourire, et lorsqu’elle se senti envahie par une sérénité extrême, la disciple d’Ophélie sut qu’elle avait répondu judicieusement.

-C’était la bonne réponse, Sheratan… Et je suis certain que l’Armure d’Or du Bélier sera d’accord avec nous ! Bienvenue parmi les Chevaliers d’Or, mon amie ! Nous allons désormais retourner à notre repos, en attendant ton arrivée. Nous ne te disons pas adieu, car nous nous reverrons… Ce n’est qu’un au revoir…

Lentement, les esprits des quatre Béliers s’évaporèrent, tandis que la conscience de Sheratan retournait dans son enveloppe charnelle. Rouvrant les yeux en sursaut, elle réalisa que rien n’avait bougé autour d’elle et que sa main se tenait toujours sur l’Armure d’Or du Bélier. Aussitôt, celle-ci se disloqua de sa forme totémique pour venir recouvrir le corps de sa nouvelle porteuse légitime. Un nouveau Bélier était née !

Le soir-même, elle était au Sanctuaire, où le Grand Pope réunit l’intégralité du Sanctuaire pour accueillir les nouveaux Chevaliers d’Or du Bélier et du Taureau. Il y avait également trois Chevaliers d’Or venus leur souhaiter la bienvenue : Julia des Gémeaux, El Hadji du Cancer et Arthur du Capricorne.

-Aujourd’hui, nous accueillons les nouvelles gardiennes des deux premières maisons du zodiaque. Sheratan du Bélier, Aldébaran du Taureau, jurez-vous de défendre Athéna et la justice sur Terre ?

-Nous le jurons !

-Jurez-vous de ne porter votre Armure que pour faire le bien, et jamais pour défendre des intérêts personnels ?

-Nous le jurons !

-En ce cas, moi, Sadalsuud, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, vous nomme officiellement Chevaliers d’Or d’Athéna.

Durant toute la cérémonie, Sheratan dut se retenir de sauter au cou d’Aldébaran, mais lorsque plus rien ne la retint, elle ne se priva pas de sauter dans les bras de son amie, qui avait su se montrer être la digne héritière de Tarak**, Francisca, Rasgado, Teneo, Aldébaran et Cristiano. La japonaise lui rendit son étreinte, heureuse de retrouver celle qui avait été une source de motivation pour son entraînement.

Dans la soirée, Sheratan se rendit dans la maison du Taureau, le cœur battant la chamade. Mais plus question de reculer, à présent ! Elle avait su passer l’épreuve du Bélier, elle allait quand même pas flancher devant celle qu’elle aime, n’est-ce pas ?

-Aldébaran, faut que je te dise quelque chose, quelque chose de très important !

Avec un sourire apaisant qui fit fondre Sheratan, Aldébaran lui répondit les mots suivants.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

-Alors, je commence, tu commences ?

-Pourquoi ne pas le dire en même temps ? Ça nous donnera du courage !

-D’accord, alors à trois : un, deux, trois…

En même temps, d’une manière si synchronisée qu’on aurait cru qu’elles s’étaient entraînées des jours durant, elles se dirent les mots suivants.

-Je t’aime.

Un long moment de silence s’ensuivit alors, comme si le Bélier et le Taureau étaient surprises de ce que venait de dire l’autre. Puis, très simplement, doucement et avec beaucoup de tendresse, elles échangèrent un baiser, d’abord timide et maladroit, puis nettement plus passionné et rempli d’amour. Et dire que ça les bouffait depuis des années ! Mais l’amour, n’était-ce pas là le plus beau sentiment qu’une personne puisse ressentir sur Terre ? Elles allaient désormais non seulement protéger la Terre, mais également se protéger l’une envers l’autre, au nom de cet amour qu’elles éprouvaient.

Quelques semaines après leur intronisation, le Grand Pope les envoya en mission à Malte, mission qu’elles remplirent avec succès. Mais pas le temps de profiter et de souffler : Kiki décida qu’il était grand temps de parachever la formation de réparatrice d’Armure de Sheratan. Elle fut une élève douée, apprenant vite, et à peine avait-elle terminé sa formation qu’elle reçut un appel télépathique du Grand Pope destiné à tous les Chevaliers.

_-Chevaliers des quatre coins du monde, c’est votre Grand Pope qui vous parle. Bien que je n’aime pas l’idée de devoir m’en servir, je recours au Crusos Sunagein pour ordonner à tous ceux qui le peuvent de rentrer immédiatement au Sanctuaire, en raison d’une situation d’urgence ! Je vous expliquerai le tout sur place._

Si le Grand Pope utilisait le Crusos Sunagein, c’est que la situation devait être grave. Alors, saluant le vieux Bélier, Sheratan prit ses affaires et sortit, prête à se téléporter directement au Sanctuaire. Vivement qu’elle retrouve Aldébaran !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chevalier d'Or du Bélier dans L'Avènement d'Arès par evno88 sur Wattpad


	57. 12ème Chronique: Julius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION DE TORTURE, NE LISEZ PAS CE CHAPITRE SI CE SUJET VOUS MET MAL À L'AISE!

2 ANS AVANT LE RETOUR DE LA DÉESSE

_-Tu n’es qu’un lâche._

_-Un faible._

_-Tout ce que tu mérites, c’est de mourir._

Ces voix se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes, pesantes, le harcelant sans cesse… Quand donc ce cauchemar éveillé finirait-il ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il fui le Sanctuaire et sa sœur ? Il en avait perdu la notion du temps, depuis qu’il était attaché à cette Machine Infernale. Et luttant de tout son corps, de tout son Cosmos pour ne pas sombrer, Julius essayait de se remémorer son passé, afin d’avoir quelque chose à quoi s’accrocher…

L’arrivée au Sanctuaire avait été chaotique, on va pas se mentir. Amalthée les avait présenté à un vieux en robe qu’elle appelait Grand Pope. C’était quoi, un genre de gourou ? Mais malgré son allure étrange, ce vieux avait été bienveillant et les avait accueillis lui et sa sœur sans hésiter. Au moins, ils avaient un toit… Mais dès le lendemain, ils apprirent qu’ils étaient d’office candidat à l’obtention de l’Armure d’Or des Gémeaux, dont on raconte que les propriétaires peuvent réduire une galaxie en miettes. Toujours dans la démesure ! Quelle bande d’idiots, dans ce Sanctuaire… Qu’espéraient-ils ? Qu’il allait bien sagement faire ce qu’on lui ordonnait ? Julia s’y accommoderait sans doute sans problème, mais lui n’en avait pas envie. Et ce n’est pas les remontrances des instructeurs ou d’Amalthée qui allait le faire changer d’avis ! Ni non plus l’avis de ce vieux schnock de Grand Pope : il voulait un Chevalier des Gémeaux ? Julia allait le devenir ! Malgré ça, il y avait deux-trois types sympas, genre Arthur et El Hadji. Le premier était censé reprendre l’Armure d’Amalthée quand le second visait l’Armure du Cancer ; mais même l’amitié qu’il éprouvait pour eux n’allait pas le faire changer d’avis : il ne voulait pas de cette Armure d’Or.

Les années passèrent, et de nombreux évènements s’enchaînèrent : Amalthée se suicida, accusée de trahison, et Arthur prit son Armure, étant le seul à en être véritablement digne. El Hadji obtint lui aussi son Armure peu de temps après, et le Grand Pope estima qu’il était temps de désigner un nouveau Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux. Mais comme il y avait de nombreux prétendants, un tournoi allait être organisé !

Julius et Julia se trouvaient dans des tableaux opposés, si bien que s’ils venaient à s’affronter, ce serait en finale. Tant mieux, se dit-il. Je ferais mon possible pour arriver en finale, mais même si je ne veux pas de cette Armure, hors de question que je la laisse à quelqu’un d’indigne. Et la seule personne ici présente qui la mérite… C’est toi, Julia !

Le tournoi fut ridicule, Julius battant absolument tous ses adversaires en un seul coup, sans se faire toucher ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois. Julia, de son côté, éprouva plus de difficultés comparé à son frère, mais ça resta une partie de plaisir : à vrai dire, tout le monde se doutait bien que l’un ou l’autre serait le futur Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux. Le Grand Pope prit alors la parole.

-Julia et Julius ! Vous avez chacun vaincu neuf adversaires jusqu’à présent. Quoi qu’il arrive, vous repartirez chacun avec une Armure : le perdant sera nommé propriétaire légitime de l’Armure d’Argent de la Coupe, tandis que le vainqueur aura l’immense honneur de devenir l’un des 12 individus les plus puissants de la planète : le Chevalier d’Or de la constellation des Gémeaux ! Commencez !

À contrecœur, Julia se mit en garde, s’excusant auprès de son frère de devoir se battre contre lui, qu’elle ne le souhaitait pas vraiment…

-Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, ma sœur. J’abandonne.

-…Quoi ?

-Tu ne m’as pas entendu ? Je vais le répéter plus fort pour que tout le monde m’entende, alors. J’ABANDONNE !

Stupeur dans tout le Sanctuaire. Pourquoi un individu si proche de la victoire finale refusait-il la possibilité d’avoir l’immense honneur de porter une Armure d’Or ? Peu importe : instantanément, l’Armure d’Or des Gémeaux sortit et recouvrit le corps de la cadette. Si c’était là la volonté de l’Armure, ce n’était plus la peine de contester cette finale peu orthodoxe…

Le soir même, Julius observa son Armure d’Argent, celle de la Coupe. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur cette Armure particulière, comme quoi elle était normalement placée sous la responsabilité des Chevaliers du Verseau, que son eau possédait des propriétés curatives et surtout, que quiconque y versait de l’eau et se regardait dedans pouvait y voir son avenir.

-De grosses conneries, à mon avis… Mais bon, autant essayer !

La curiosité avait été la plus forte, et Julius avait versé de l’eau dans son Armure. À peine eut-il le temps de jeter un coup d’œil qu’une vision d’horreur le saisit alors : il se voyait, massacrant des innocents, au service d’un homme qu’il ne connaissait pas, qui l’appelait « Téléia ». Mais le pire, ce fut l’image suivante : lui, vêtu de l’Armure d’Or des Gémeaux, se tenant aux côtés du cadavre ensanglanté de sa sœur… Mu par l’énergie du désespoir, il donna un grand coup de pied dans son Armure afin de la renverser et de dissiper ces visions cauchemardesques. Mais… Et si c’était vrai ? Non, hors de question que ça se passe ainsi ! Ce n’est pas une prophétie à la noix qui allait décider de son avenir, lui seul était maître de son destin ! Fuir. Il allait fuir loin, très loin, à des années-lumière du Sanctuaire, là où il n’y aurait aucun risque de faire le moindre mal à sa sœur et à ces innocents. Et tant pis si Julia le haïssait pour sa décision : il était absolument exclus de la mettre en danger. Alors, sans prévenir personne, Julius emballa son Armure dans sa Pandora Box, et s’éclipsa…

Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir si facilement ? Tout s’était enchaîné si vite… À peine quelques semaines après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire, il avait été pris dans une embuscade par des manieurs de Cosmos hostiles, pas bien puissants certes, mais qui n’avaient rien de naturels. Même lui qui avait séché les cours du Grand Pope le savait ! D’un simple Mavros Eruption Crust, il s’en était débarrassé, mais il fut ensuite assailli par un Chevalier d’Argent dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni la constellation.

-Tu es un assassin envoyé par le Grand Pope pour m’éliminer ?

-Tu le crois vraiment ? La bonne blague ! Ce Sanctuaire pourri jusqu’à la moelle, je l’ai quitté il y a bien longtemps… Mais il semblerait que nous partagions le même point de vue, non ? Sinon tu n’aurais pas déserté ! Je me présente : je suis Rigel d’Orion, j’aurais dû être un Chevalier d’Or, celui du Capricorne, mais le destin en a décidé autrement…

Julius sursauta, tout en réarrangeant sa cape pour camoufler son visage. Arthur lui en avait parlé… C’était donc lui, le responsable de la mort de son maître Amalthée ? Si c’était bien le cas… L’éliminer ici et maintenant serait bénéfique pour le Sanctuaire ! Comment se faisait-il qu’il soit encore en vie ? Pas le temps de réfléchir à la question : il était sur son chemin et s’il voulait un combat, il allait l’avoir. Malgré tout, il ressemblait énormément à l’homme de sa vision… Peu importe ! Ce n’était pas une minable prophétie qui allait lui dicter son destin !

-Ton cheval de bataille, j’en ai rien à foutre, de même que le Sanctuaire. Athéna, je m’en moque, la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux, c’est ma sœur. Mais ce que je sais… C’est qu’une pourriture comme toi qui a contribué au malheur d’un frère d’armes ne mérite pas de vivre ! Même si je n’ai jamais voulu cette vie de Chevalier, elle nous a sortis de la misère… En t’éliminant, je ne ferais que payer ma dette envers elle. Amalthée, je vais vous venger ici et maintenant !

Orion eut un mauvais sourire, qui n’avait rien pour plaire à Julius. Qu’est-ce que ce salaud de traître pouvait bien manigancer ?

-Oh, tu es donc ce gamin apeuré qui a été ramené avec sa sœur… Je pensais vraiment que tu obtiendrais l’Armure d’Or des Gémeaux ! Avec un Cosmos comme le tien, ça semblait évident… Quelle déception que tu te cantonnes à une Armure d’Argent ! Mais malgré ça, tu vas bien servir mes projets…

Il leva le poing, et la Coupe se trouva immédiatement immobilisée. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était au niveau d’un Chevalier d’Or ! Et même si Orion était l’un des plus puissants des Chevaliers d’Argent, il ne devrait pas être capable de le maîtriser si facilement !

-Alors, Julius, surpris ? Ce petit appareil à mon poing est un inhibiteur de Cosmos. Plus mon adversaire en a un élevé, plus il est efficace ! Tu ne peux rien me faire… Et tu vas m’obéir comme un gentil pantin !

Depuis cette funeste confrontation, plus jamais Julius n’était parvenu à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Rigel l’avait emmené dans un lieu dont il ne distinguait rien, et l’avait allongé sur ce billot de fortune, multipliant les expériences de torture. Il ne fallait pas céder ! Sinon, Julia… Mais c’était futile de lutter. Futile, futile, futile, futile, futile, futile, futile, futile, futile ! Le Chevalier d’Argent de la Coupe se sentit alors sombrer dans l’inconscience, parvenant juste à murmurer le nom de sa sœur… Lorsqu’il se réveilla, il était toujours attaché sur ce billot, mais plus aucun de ses souvenirs ne lui venaient en tête. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard d’un homme en Armure d’Argent, et bien qu’il ignore son nom, il savait que cet homme était son supérieur. Des médecins en blouse blanche assuraient que ses signes vitaux étaient stables, et que l’expérience était une réussite ! Avec un sourire satisfait, Orion s’approcha de son désormais Guerrier Parfait.

-Téléia… M’entends-tu ?

-Oui, Maître.

Toutefois, l’un des médecins avertit son chef d’un risque : la volonté et la conscience de Julius luttaient toujours pour ne pas céder le pas à Téléia, et elles ne seraient jamais complètement effacées.

-Peu importe. Désormais, il vivra dans la peur. Laissons donc sa personnalité de Chevalier reprendre le dessus de temps en temps : il se haïra tellement qu’il n’osera pas se rebeller, et reviendra quoi qu’il arrive…

Et pendant les trois années qui suivirent, Julius devint un assassin. Mortel, silencieux, efficace, on ne retrouvait jamais les corps : Téléia les faisait disparaître dans une autre dimension. Mais malgré cela… La première fois que la véritable personnalité de Julius reprit le dessus, il se détesta, se maudissant de ce qu’il était devenu ; toutefois, sa première pensée fut vers sa sœur. Julia ! Hors de question de retourner au Sanctuaire et de courir le risque de lui faire du mal, même involontairement sous le joug de sa seconde personnalité. Alors même s’il haïssait cette décision, il allait continuer à fuir. Et peu importe les vies qui seraient perdues : tant que Julia ne lui faisait pas face, ça lui allait.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : le Guerrier Parfait dut faire face à cette sœur si chère à son cœur, et si sa personnalité initiale avait été complètement enfouie, nul doute que le Chevalier des Gémeaux en titre aurait été tuée ce jour-là. Les choses s’étaient bien vite enchaînées, après, et Julius put finalement se défaire de celui qui tirait les ficelles. Mais malgré ça… Il risquait encore de causer du mal autour de lui si jamais « l’autre », comme il l’appelait, parvenait à reprendre le contrôle. Alors, à contrecœur, le Chevalier de la Coupe se rendit sur les conseils du Grand Pope sur l’Île de l’Oubli, une petite île située non loin du Sanctuaire où l’on dit que ceux qui se cherchent finissent par se retrouver. Mais personne n’en était revenu… Peu importe : le plus important, c’était de se débarrasser à jamais de Téléia. Plus personne ne devait souffrir à cause de lui… Et tant pis s’il devait perdre la vie dans la manœuvre. Julius était tout de même passé par Jamir avant, afin de faire réparer son Armure d’Argent. On sait jamais, ça peut servir !

Lorsqu’il arriva sur l’Île, il fut accueilli par une étrange voix, douce et apaisante. Ça n’était pas Athéna (après tout, ça n’était qu’un bébé), mais malgré ça, Julius se sentit immédiatement en paix avec lui-même.

-Jeune Chevalier au destin tourmenté… Sais-tu ce que tu es venu chercher en ce lieu désolé ?

-Je… Oui ! Plus que tout, je désire me retrouver, redevenir celui que j’étais ! J’ai commis de nombreux crimes, je le sais… Mais plus que tout, je souhaite me racheter, pour pouvoir à nouveau la protéger !

-Ton cœur est pur malgré tes erreurs, et je sais que tu regrettes sincèrement tes actes passés. C’est pourquoi tu vas obtenir une deuxième chance, celle de te retrouver intérieurement. Mais… Peut-être ne reconnaîtras-tu plus le monde dans lequel tu te réveilleras. Malgré les risques, souhaites-tu toujours guérir ?

-Plus que jamais.

-Alors abandonne-toi au sommeil, Chevalier de la Coupe… Moi, Léthé, jure que tu ne te réveilleras qu’une fois que tu seras de nouveau toi-même !

Sans pouvoir réagir, Julius se sentit envahir par une douce torpeur apaisante, qui le fit aussitôt sombrer dans le sommeil. Et petit à petit, ses souvenirs refaisaient surface… Les moments de joie et de peine avec Julia, l’entraînement pour devenir Chevaliers… Cette promesse qu’ils s’étaient faites de faire briller le soleil sur eux… Tant et si bien que même s’il se savait endormi, Julius aurait juré revivre sa vie jusqu’à sa capture par Rigel d’Orion. Une étrange magie était à l’œuvre, c’est certain… Et un beau jour, Julius se réveilla, conscient qu’il avait fait une énorme sieste. Combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis son arrivée sur cette île ? Il n’en avait aucune idée, mais ses cheveux avaient énormément poussé, lui arrivant au bas du dos, de même que sa barbe qui était désormais bien garni. Avait-il dormi plusieurs années ? Impossible de le savoir, mais ce dont il était certain, c’est que Téléia était désormais de l’histoire ancienne. Plus jamais il ne serait dirigé par cette maléfique personnalité. Désormais, il serait le seul aux commandes, et plus personne ne lui dictera jamais quoi faire !

Le premier réflexe de Julius fut donc de se rendre au Sanctuaire afin d’enfin retrouver sa sœur. Si plusieurs années s’étaient passées… Elle devait être folle d’inquiétude ! Il se rendit vers la plage bordant le Sanctuaire, celle-ci lui rappelant des bons souvenirs ; et c’est de là que venait le Cosmos de Julia ! Mais elle n’était pas seule… Se cachant, Julius observa les arrivants. Il y avait Julia… Mais aussi Arthur. Tous deux avaient énormément changé physiquement, et Julius sut alors qu’au moins 10 ans (si ce n’est plus) s’étaient écoulés depuis son exil. Une surprenante maturité se faisait ressentir dans leurs Cosmos, même lui pouvait le sentir. Ils n’avaient pas leurs Armures et se tenaient par la main, observant les étoiles, puis s’allongèrent sur le sable en échangeant plusieurs baisers. Alors, malgré la cape qui masquait une partie de son visage, un fin sourire sincèrement heureux se dessina sur les lèvres de Julius. Sa sœur n’avait pas besoin de lui ! Elle formait un mignon petit couple avec la chèvre, et puis si jamais elle venait à être malheureuse, inutile d’intervenir : elle serait capable de passer à autre chose, et de mener sa vie comme elle l’entend. Plus la peine de jouer au grand frère protecteur !

_-Certaines personnes sont faites l’une pour l’autre, c’est le cas de ces deux-là… Je sais que Julia sera heureuse avec toi, Arthur ! Et c’est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je m’en vais avec classe pour cette fois, mais je reviendrais, ma sœur, ne t’inquiète pas ! Le soleil brillera à nouveau sur nous… Permets-moi de t’en faire à nouveau la promesse !_

Et avec le sourire, Julius repartit à son exil. Après tout, il était temps de voir ce qu’il pourrait faire avec les capacités de vision d’avenir de son Armure…


	58. 13ème Chronique: Julia

SANCTUAIRE, 2 ANS AVANT LA GUERRE SAINTE CONTRE PLUTON

_-C’est ta faute._

_-Tu ne mérites pas de vivre._

_-C’est comme si tu m’avais toi-même tuée !_

Dans la maison des Gémeaux, Julia se réveilla en hurlant avec des sueurs froides, avant de réaliser que les voix qui la tourmentaient n’étaient pas réelles. Tremblante de peur, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsque la lumière se fit et qu’elle sentit la main rassurante du Capricorne sur son dos.

-Encore ce cauchemar ?

Muette par la peur, l’italienne hocha la tête d’approbation avant de se blottir dans les bras de son fiancé, qui fit de son mieux pour la calmer autant que possible.

-Ça va aller. Je suis là. Personne ne te fera de mal. Personne.

5 ans que Lucy était morte. 5 ans que ces cauchemars hantaient toutes les nuits de Julia. 5 ans qu’elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se pardonner et à faire face à Algieda, qui devait sûrement la détester pour l’avoir privé de sa sœur. Entre temps, Albane et Kiki les avaient également quittés, et le Grand Pope avait fait un malaise cardiaque, résultant en la promotion précipitée d’Arthur à ce poste de manière temporaire. Et si ce dernier se montrait à la hauteur de la tâche, ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il se réjouissait de l’état de santé de son père, qui même s’il survivait ne serait sans doute plus jamais le même.

Le doute rongeait Julia, qui se demandait encore si elle était digne de son Armure ; et l’absence plus que prolongée de Julius ne contribuait pas à sa bonne santé mentale. Où pouvait donc bien être le Chevalier de la Coupe ? Était-il toujours en exil, pour tenter de se débarrasser de Téléia ? Seul l’espoir de le croire toujours en vie lui permettait de ne pas totalement sombrer. Avec un petit sourire qui n’avait rien de sincère, l’italienne assura au gréco-français que tout allait bien, et qu’elle parviendrait à se rendormir. Arthur avait beau savoir que c’était un mensonge, que son âme sœur n’allait pas bien, il se sentait tellement impuissant, incapable de parvenir à l’aider autrement que par un soutien moral…

Le lendemain soir, après une réunion des Chevaliers d’Or avec la Déesse, Arthur se rendit sur le Mont Étoilé afin d’y lire l’horoscope. La réunion ne s’était pas bien passée, une ambiance pesante s’étant installée depuis quelques temps, et à peine le rassemblement terminé qu’une dispute en privé éclata entre le Cancer et le Capricorne, bien évidemment au sujet du Gémeaux. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se comporter ainsi, ça la bouffait à petit feu ; ce à quoi Arthur avait répondu qu’il était parfaitement au courant et qu’il souffrait autant qu’elle de la voir dans cet état. Sans un mot de plus, il avait entrepris son ascension, passablement énervé. Malgré ça, les étoiles étaient belles, ce soir… Comme bien souvent depuis ce lieu enchanteur. Mais alors qu’il allait redescendre, n’apprenant rien de bien intéressant ce soir, le Grand Pope par intérim remarqua alors une légère étoile à l’éclat agressif au-dessus de la Colombie. Elle venait de la constellation de l’Horloge… Colombie + Temps = Xiuhtecuhtli, le Dieu du feu et du temps dans la mythologie aztèque ! Il n’avait pas été éveillé depuis des siècles… Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir : il allait charger un Chevalier d’Or de cette mission. Et il avait déjà une petite idée sur qui envoyer sur place…

Le lendemain matin, c’est à l’aube que Julia se rendit dans le palais du Grand Pope qui l’avait convoqué. Et même si elle éprouvait une grande fierté de voir son âme sœur sur ce trône, elle se demandait ce qu’il pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure pareille. Pas de familiarités : même si ça n’était que par intérim, c’était face au Grand Pope qu’elle se tenait, pas à son fiancé.

-Vous m’avez fait demander, Grand Pope ?

-Oui, Julia. Hier soir, lors de mon passage sur le Mont Étoilé, j’ai vu une étoile maléfique briller au-dessus de la Colombie, venant de la constellation de l’Horloge et se dirigeant vers le Nevado del Ruiz, le volcan le plus imposant du pays. Cela ne peut signifier qu’une chose : le réveil du Dieu aztèque Xiuhtecuhtli, maître du feu et du temps. Bien qu’il ne soit pas considéré comme une divinité maléfique, il est plus que possible que son retour le déboussole complètement et provoque des éruptions volcaniques ou d’autres dérèglements de ce style dans le pays. C’est pourquoi j’ai décidé de t’envoyer sur place afin que tu puisses le sceller grâce à un sceau d’Athéna, et le renvoyer à son sommeil qu’il n’aurait jamais dû quitter. Acceptes-tu cette mission ?

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux ne répondit pas immédiatement. Affronter un Dieu… La dernière fois, ça ne s’était pas bien passé, et à cause d’elle, le Sagittaire les avait quittés… La Grand Pope sentit le doute chez la gardienne de la troisième maison, et reprit la parole en soupirant.

-Si tu ne le sens pas, je peux envoyer quelqu’un d’autre.

-Non ! Vous m’avez choisi, je remplirais cette mission, même si je dois en mourir. Je pars dès maintenant !

-Bien parlé, Chevalier.

Après un bref salut, Julia se dirigea vers le bas des escaliers sacrés, traversant en vitesse la maison du Lion pour ne pas croiser Algieda. Elle n’était pas encore prête à lui parler, et elle ne voulait pas contribuer davantage à son malheur… La jeune Lion eut à peine le temps de se lever que Julia était déjà parti. La grecque serait bien partie à sa poursuite, mais une voix se fit entendre.

-Laisse-la partir, Algieda.

-Arthur ?

Le Capricorne s’était avancée près de sa petite sœur, qui ne comprenait pas la décision du Pope.

-Pourquoi ne veut-elle plus me parler ? Est-ce que… J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C’est à cause de ce qui s’est passé avec Lucy ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Mais… Jamais je n’ai tenu Julia responsable de la mort de Lucy ! Elle savait ce qu’elle faisait, et elle s’est sacrifiée pour sauver la Terre ! C’est… C’est pour ça qu’elle refuse de me parler depuis cinq ans ? Parce qu’elle croit que je la déteste ?

-Absolument. Mais ce n’est pas ta faute, ni la sienne, c’est un simple malentendu. Julia s’en veut terriblement de ne pas avoir pu sauver Lucy, au point de douter de sa valeur en tant que Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux, se demandant même si elle est encore digne de son Armure… C’est pour cela que je l’ai envoyée en mission, ce matin. Elle nous reviendra… Plus forte que jamais, et vous pourrez enfin mettre les choses à plat.

-Si tu le dis…

Julia était arrivée en Colombie, les sceaux d’Athéna à la main. Avec un peu de chance, elle n’aurait même pas à se battre et devrait simplement se contenter de sceller Xiuhtecuhtli. Autant limiter les dégâts ! Elle aurait bien demandé aux habitants de l’aider à trouver le Nevado del Ruiz, mais c’était inutile : une fumée qu’on pouvait voir à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde lui indiquait sa destination. Ce volcan était éteint depuis 2017… À cette époque, le Dieu s’était réveillé pour replonger aussitôt dans son sommeil. Si la fumée se faisait voir depuis plusieurs jours… C’était mauvais signe. Julia put s’approcher du volcan sans souci grâce à la missive que lui avait confié Arthur lui permettant de passer les contrôles mis en place par le gouvernement colombien. Mais malgré ça… Serait-elle à la hauteur, face à un Dieu ? Contre Loki, elle avait été impuissante…

Julia s’équipa de son Armure puis rentra dans le volcan, se laissant guider par le Cosmos écrasant qui en émanait. Peu de temps après, elle trouva sa cible, mais… Xiuhtecuhtli semblait si triste, si misérable ! Était-il donc vraiment une menace ? Pas de temps à perdre : il fallait agir. Discret comme une ombre, le Gémeaux s’élança à l’attaque, espérant bien parvenir à le vaincre rapidement. Mais… Plus elle s’approchait, plus son Armure lui semblait lourde ! Dis donc, elle flottait vachement, dedans… Attends… Son corps avait rétréci ! Pas que son corps... Son Cosmos également ! Il diminuait, au même niveau que lorsqu’elle avait 15 ans ! Comment n’y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Xiuhtecuhtli maîtrisait le temps… Il était donc sûrement à l’origine de cette situation ! Il fallait réagir… Avant qu’elle ne revienne à un état précédant sa naissance… Le Cosmos du Chevalier des Gémeaux s’éteignit, alors que le Dieu se retournait, hagard, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait. Qui était-il ? D’où venait-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Tant de questions sans réponses… Mais un Cosmos agressif se fit alors sentir, ce qui le surprit. Qui pouvait donc être cette personne, et comment avait-elle pu échapper à son aura temporelle ?

-Je suis Julia, Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux, et je suis là pour te vaincre ! Tu te demandes comment j’ai fait pour échapper à ta technique ? Tu as bien failli m’avoir : si je n’avais pas vite réagi, je serais sans doute redevenue un bébé à l’heure qu’il est. Mais tes pouvoirs temporels ne peuvent avoir effet si le temps ne s’écoule pas ! Je nous ai enfermés dans une dimension de poche où le temps est figé, tu ne pourras pas m’avoir comme ça.

-Je… Chevalier ? Technique ? Pouvoirs… Temporels ? Je… Ne comprends pas… Laisse-moi tranquille !

Xiuhtecuhtli fit exploser son Cosmos, ce qui provoqua une onde de choc que Julia encaissa tant bien que mal en serrant les dents. Le Dieu semblait complètement perdu… Mais que pourrait-elle faire face à tant de puissance ?

-Calme-toi, je veux juste t’aider !

-Personne ne le peut ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Des flammes infernales sortirent alors de plusieurs endroits à la fois sous l’impulsion de Xiuhtecuhtli, renforcées encore de par le fait que tous deux se situaient dans un volcan. C’est con hein mais ça doit aider ! Les flammes léchèrent l’Armure de Julia avant de l’envoyer valser vers une crevasse à laquelle l’italienne s’agrippa au dernier moment. Sans ce réflexe salvateur, elle serait actuellement en train de griller dans la lave ! Mais comment lutter ? Xiuhtecuhtli était fort, bien trop fort… Au fond, elle n’avait jamais réellement eu la moindre chance de mener à bien cette mission… Bah, tant pis si elle échouait, ça voulait simplement dire qu’elle était indigne de son Amure, ce dont elle était convaincue depuis cinq ans maintenant…

_-Ça ne sert à rien, il est trop fort. Et moi, si faible… Arthur, Algieda… Pardon… Lucy… Attends-moi…_

Mais alors qu’elle allait se laisser tomber, Julia entendit une voix dans son Armure. Une voix qu’elle ne pensait plus jamais entendre…

_-Ne baisse pas les bras, Julia ! Sinon tu vas tomber forcément._

-Lu… Lucy ? Tu es en vie ?

_-Malheureusement, non. Mais t’inquiète pas ! Je suis bien là où je suis. En revanche, toi tu as l’air d’être mal ! Relève-toi, Chevalier ! N’oublies pas pourquoi tu te bats ! Tu veux revoir ton frère, non ? Protéger l’amour et la justice sur Terre ? Ce n’est pas ce petit Dieu de pacotille qui te résistera ! On a vaincu Loki ensemble, ne l’oublie pas ! Relève-toi, Julia ! Je crois en toi !_

-Tu… Même si j’ai été responsable de ta mort, tu continues de m’encourager… Je ne mérite pas une amie comme toi…

_-Mais c’est fini les jérémiades ? Je savais pertinemment ce que je faisais, et ce n’est pas ta faute ! Je t’en supplie, va de l’avant ! Ne finis pas comme Albane… Si tu savais comme elle regrette ce qu’elle est devenue… Bats-toi pour ce qui vit, libère-toi de ton passé ! Je n’ai plus beaucoup de temps… Mais je sais que tu l’emporteras ! Fais un petit coucou à Algieda et Arthur de ma part quand tu rentreras. Adieu, Julia !_

La voix disparut aussitôt. Simple hallucination ? Non. Julia était persuadée que par-delà la mort, le Chevalier d’Or du Sagittaire s’était manifestée pour lui redonner force et courage. Allait-elle souiller sa mémoire en se lamentant de son impuissance ? Allait-elle se laisser abattre pour quelque chose dont elle n’était pas responsable ? Hors de question ! Rassemblant ses forces, Julia prit appui sur son bras pour s’extirper de la crevasse dans laquelle elle avait été envoyée, bien déterminée à remplir coûte que coûte sa mission. De son côté, Xiuhtecuhtli semblait perdre pied de plus en plus.

-Laisse… Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je veux juste être en paix, va-t’en ! Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là… Je veux juste être en paix !

Croisant les bras en les levant au-dessus de sa tête, Julia eut un regard triste pour ce Dieu qui n’avait jamais souhaité se réveiller. La moindre des choses qu’elle pouvait faire, à présent, c’était le renvoyer à son sommeil qu’il n’aurait jamais dû quitter.

-La paix, je peux te l’offrir… Je ne fais pas ça que pour toi, mais pour tous mes amis, ma famille, ceux pour qui ça vaut le coup de se battre ! Xiuhtecuhtli… Retourne à ton sommeil ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Si ça ne marchait pas, rien ne le pourrait : les multiples nano-planètes heurtèrent le maître du feu et du temps de toutes parts, détruisant son corps pour ne laisser place qu’à son esprit, qui pourrait désormais être scellé. Sans perdre un instant, Julia se saisit d’un sceau d’Athéna et l’appliqua sur la pierre du volcan, et aussitôt l’essence de Xiuhtecuhtli fut absorbée. La fureur du volcan se calma aussitôt, et Julia se laissa tomber au sol, haletante. Avait-elle réussi ? L’esprit du Dieu se manifesta alors.

_-Merci, Chevalier… La mémoire m’est revenue lorsque tu m’as attaqué. Je n’avais pas prévu de m’éveiller, et tout ce que je souhaitais, c’était me reposer jusqu’à la fin des temps… Merci de m’avoir scellé. Désormais, plus jamais je ne m’éveillerais contre mon gré, et plus jamais je ne mettrais de vies en danger… Adieu, Chevalier…_

Instinctivement, sans même y réfléchir énormément, Julia fit un salut à ce Dieu, cet adversaire honorable qui désormais ne faisait plus qu’un avec le Cosmos. Et puis… Avoir pu parler à Lucy, même brièvement… C’était ce qu’il lui fallait pour désormais aller de l’avant et faire son deuil. Première chose à faire en arrivant au Sanctuaire : mettre les choses à plat avec Algieda.

Au Sanctuaire, le Lion se recueuillait devant la tombe du Chevalier du Sagittaire, cette grande sœur qu’elle n’avait jamais eue… Mais même si leur histoire commune n’avait pas duré aussi longtemps qu’elles l’auraient souhaité, rien ne brisera l’amour fraternel qu’elles avaient éprouvées l’une pour l’autre.

-Tu devrais aller la voir.

Arthur était venu en catimini, ce qui surprit Algieda qui lui demanda ce qu’il faisait là, ce à quoi le Grand Pope lui répondit que Julia avait réussi sa mission et ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

-Va donc l’accueillir… Et la féliciter, Algieda !

Sans attendre, le Lion se rua vers l’entrée du Sanctuaire, cachant ses minuscules larmes de joie de savoir qu’enfin, elle allait pouvoir repartir sur des bases saines avec le Gémeaux. Arthur, lui, eut un petit sourire. Julia n’avait jamais été indigne de l’Armure d’Or des Gémeaux, peu importe ce qu’elle pensait ! Et désormais, tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…


	59. 14ème Chronique: Algieda

TURQUIE, 2 ANS AVANT LE RETOUR DE LA DÉESSE.

-Vainqueur de la course : Algieda !

La petite fille sauta de joie, ayant à nouveau remporté une nouvelle course à seulement trois ans, distançant largement tous ses concurrents, même le deuxième. C’était trop facile ! En plus, elle n’était même pas essoufflée comparé aux autres ! Les autres candidats, plus âgés, ne comprenaient pas comment une gamine comme elle pouvait faire mieux qu’eux, et certains pensaient même qu’elle trichait. Mais ils n’avaient aucunes preuves : si une petite fille comme elle prenait des substances dopantes, ça la tuerait, et puis pourquoi prendre le risque de mettre sa santé en jeu pour une stupide course entre enfants ? Voyant son père, Algieda se précipita sur lui, s’attendant à être félicitée, mais il n’en fut rien : c’est avec un air sévère qu’Al Niyat lui demanda comment elle pouvait courir aussi vite sans se fatiguer.

-Ben… Je ressens comme un mini-univers à l’intérieur de moi, comme si ça me permettait d’être plus forte que les autres. J’arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, mais c’est comme une force qui me permet d’avancer. C’est… C’est pas bien ?

Al Niyat n’avait pipé mot durant les explications de sa fille, qui baissait désormais les yeux. Toujours d’un air dur, le vieil homme reprit la parole.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu y fasses appel. C’est compris ?

-Oui, papa…

Pourquoi était-il si inquiet et soucieux ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de grave ? Décidément, elle ne comprenait rien… Mais elle jura à son père de ne plus jamais utiliser cette mystérieuse force qui l’habitait. Deux années passèrent, à la grande frustration d’Algieda qui ne gagnait plus rien, mais la promesse qu’elle avait faite ne devait pas être brisée. Al Niyat était souffrant, bien qu’il ne le montre pas, et la petite se demandait ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir devenir si quelque chose de grave devait lui arriver. Elle se coucha, se disant qu’elle devait sûrement se faire des films… Mais jamais elle n’aurait pu imaginer que la journée du lendemain changerait définitivement sa vie.

3 ANS PLUS TARD, APRÈS LA COURSE

Algieda se réveilla en sursaut, encore envahie par ce même cauchemar depuis un an. Depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire, à vrai dire. Tant de choses s’étaient passées : elle avait appris que son père avait été un Chevalier d’Or d’Athéna, celui du Scorpion, et que s’il avait fui, c’était non seulement en raison de sa maladie mais aussi pour mener à bien ses projets de fonder une famille, et pourquoi pas d’offrir un nouveau Chevalier d’Or à Athéna… Lui ne serait pas capable de mener ce combat. Pleurant doucement dans la maison du Capricorne où elle passait la nuit, la candidate à l’Armure d’Or du Lion n’entendit pas immédiatement l’occupant des lieux arriver. Son frère et maître l’hébergeait depuis qu’il était rentré avec succès de sa mission punitive contre Rigel d’Orion, car il avait été mis au courant des incidents entre Algieda et l’un des formateurs par Aldébaran. Depuis, la petite s’entraînait exclusivement avec les Chevaliers d’Or, et elle n’aurait pas pu rêver de meilleurs professeurs. Mais cela ne dispersaient pas les cauchemars qui envahissaient ses nuits… Allumant la lumière, Arthur lui demanda si ça allait, ce à quoi Algieda répondit par la négative, qu’elle était encore sous l’emprise de cauchemars. Délicatement, du mieux qu’il pouvait, Arthur ouvrit ses bras pour inviter sa petite sœur à se détendre un peu. Cette enfant avait besoin d’affection et de réconfort constants, peu importe si certains considéraient ça comme de la faiblesse : bien au contraire, les émotions fortes sont le meilleur moyen pour un Chevalier d’apprendre à exacerber ses sens et son Cosmos. Mais même sans penser à cet argument fallacieux et arriviste, Arthur sentait la profonde tristesse de sa sœur, espérant qu’elle parviendrait un jour à se débarrasser de ses doutes.

7 ANS PLUS TARD

Elle l’avait fait. Finalement, elle avait su se montrer digne de l’Armure d’Or du Lion, qui l’avait choisie comme sa détentrice légitime et incontestée, et c’est avec une joie immense qu’elle rentra dans la Garde d’Or en compagnie de tous ses amis. Il ne manquait plus qu’un Chevalier d’Or, celui du Sagittaire, même s’il était probable que la jeune Lucy, arrivée il y a peu, devienne l’héritière de Seiya. La première rencontre fut explosive, l’ex-gangster se comportant de manière odieuse avec elle, mais elle s’excusa bien vite de son comportement. Et petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement, une profonde amitié se transformant en amour fraternel les unit alors, et Algieda était persuadée que ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que l’américaine ne se montre digne du Sagittaire. Trois ans après leur première rencontre, le Chevalier du Lion fut convoquée par le Grand Pope, qui souhaitait l’envoyer en mission.

-Algieda du Lion pour vous servir.

-Relève-toi, Chevalier. J’aimerais t’envoyer en mission au Chili, où les espions du Sanctuaire affirment qu’un Seigneur de Guerre local cause le chaos. Bien qu’il n’ait pas d’Armure à proprement parler, il a la capacité d’interagir avec le Cosmos et semble très dangereux, il vaudrait donc mieux l’éliminer.

-Je… Êtes-vous sûr que je suis la personne la plus indiquée ? Loin de moi l’idée de me défiler, au contraire, mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux envoyer l’un des trois assassins du Sanctuaire pour cette mission ?

-Non, je n’enverrais ni Arthur, ni Tristan, ni Logan sur place. Je suis intimement convaincu que tu es la personne la plus indiquée pour cette mission.

Inutile de contester les ordres de son supérieur : il avait sûrement raison. Après un salut, le Lion quitta le palais du Grand Pope, non sans saluer le Capricorne qui faisait le chemin en sens inverse. Celui-ci souhaitait que Lucy affronte Algieda pour l’épreuve d’obtention de l’Armure d’Or du Sagittaire, ce que Sadalsuud dut décliner en raison du départ à l’instant de la grecque. Un peu surpris en apprenant la nature de la mission, Arthur demanda à pouvoir accompagner sa jeune sœur, mais une fois de plus, le Pope refusa.

-Je comprends l’inquiétude qui serre ton cœur, mais ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais faire confiance à Algieda ?

-Elle n’a que 13 ans.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as été digne du Capricorne à seulement 11 ans ? Je sais que tu ne le montres pas, mais tu es très inquiet pour elle… Mais c’est une parfaite occasion pour elle ! Il est grand temps qu’elle découvre le monde et apprenne de ses découvertes. Tu sais, elle ne progressera jamais si tu la couves tout le temps.

-Je suppose que vous avez raison…

-Aies un peu confiance, Chevalier… Algieda nous reviendra bien vite !

Au Chili, le Lion avait camouflée son Armure dans sa Pandora Box pour passer inaperçue, car sans ça ce serait comme si elle se baladait avec une pancarte avec écrit « COUCOU JE SUIS CHEVALIER D’OR D’ATHÉNA ! » dessus. Posant des questions à la population, elle réduisit sa zone de recherches grâce aux indications qu’elle pouvait obtenir de la part des autochtones. Sa cible, Aguilar, avait pris le pouvoir, mais contrairement à ce qu’elle pensait, les avis sur sa personne étaient plutôt élogieux : il avait beau être cruel et sans pitié, il était également épris de justice et avec un profond sens de l’honneur. Mais les ordres du Sanctuaire étaient clairs : elle devait l’éliminer.

Le Lion se mêla alors aux badauds qui assistaient à un discours du Seigneur de Guerre, et put l’observer plus en détail : grand, avec une carrure impressionnante, il avait une barbe parfaitement taillée et une coiffure impeccable, digne d’un méchant de Final Fantasy, le jeu auquel jouait parfois son frère durant son temps libre. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Algieda, c’est qu’en effet, elle ne pouvait sentir aucune animosité de la part d’Aguilar. Était-il réellement un ennemi ? À la fin de son discours, le Lion décida de le confronter directement, devant témoins : hors de question qu’elle le tue de sang-froid, pas après la certaine noblesse d’âme dont il avait fait preuve. Revêtant son Armure, Algieda défia le Seigneur de Guerre en combat singulier, lui assurant qu’elle ne faisait pas ça de gaîté de cœur.

-Très bien, Chevalier du Lion. Je relève ton défi !

Le Seigneur de Guerre était vêtu d’une armure artificielle qu’il semblait avoir fabriqué de ses propres mains, ce qui surprit la grecque qui se demandait comment cette protection allait bien pouvoir l’aider à brûler son Cosmos et non le handicaper. Pas la peine de s’embarrasser de questions pernicieuses dans ce style : elle devait le battre avant de rentrer au Sanctuaire.

-LIGHTNING BOLT !

La boule de foudre se dirigea à toute berzingue sur le Seigneur de Guerre, qui l’évita difficilement. Il semblerait que ce dernier ne soit pas capable de se mouvoir à la vitesse de la lumière… Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi avoir envoyé un Chevalier d’Or sur place ?

-Tu es très forte, petite… Mais j’ai comme l’impression que tu ne m’as pas donné la pleine mesure de ta puissance. Dis-moi, comment t’appelles-tu ?

-Je suis Algieda, fière et valeureuse Chevalier d’Or du Lion ! Et je te vaincrais, sois en certain !

-Oh, mais je n’en doute pas. Mais arriveras-tu à t’en convaincre toi-même ?

Le Lion stoppa son geste, interloquée par les paroles de son ennemi. Mais au fond… En était-ce vraiment un ? Encore maintenant, elle ne pouvait ressentir aucune animosité émanant de chez son ennemi, alors que les Chevaliers Noirs qui avaient rasé son village étaient remplis de haine. Pourquoi donc le Grand Pope avait-il décidé de l’envoyer ici ? Peu à peu, Algieda doutait de sa conviction, ce qui rendit son Armure lourde, si lourde. Aurait-elle oublié d’enflammer son Cosmos à ce point ? Son trouble était-il donc si élevé ? Se battait-elle pour ce qui était réellement juste ? Réfléchissant longuement, le Chevalier du Lion finit alors par s’asseoir en tailleur avant de reprendre la parole.

-…J’arrête.

-Tu abandonnes le combat, Chevalier du Lion ?

-Non, je n’abandonne pas. Je réalise juste que je me suis fourvoyée, et que tu n’es pas un ennemi. Bien sûr, tes méthodes sont barbares, et je ne les approuve pas et les condamne… Mais tu as un profond sens de l’honneur et la volonté de protéger ceux qui te sont chers. Tu aurais pu ordonner à tous les habitants de ton territoire de venir m’attaquer, et tu ne l’as pas fait pour m’affronter en duel, non seulement par honneur mais aussi pour les protéger. Peut-être le Sanctuaire n’approuvera-t-il pas ma décision… Mais peu importe. Tu es un homme bon, et je ne te tuerais pas.

Avec un petit rire sardonique mais qui n’était en rien méprisant, l’adversaire du Lion lui répondit les mots suivants.

-Je vois que tu as finalement compris. Tout ce que je souhaite, c’est protéger ma communauté, et j’éliminerais quiconque leur fera du mal. Mais ce n’est pas ton cas, et malgré ton jeune âge, tu es une guerrière plus qu’honorable. Je ne sais pas ce qui t’attend, mais si jamais un jour tu ne sais pas où aller… Tu seras la bienvenue ici.

-Peut-être bien… En attendant, adieu.

Et sans un mot de plus, Algieda fit volte-face pour se diriger vers le Sanctuaire. Rapidement et sans s’arrêter, elle gravit les marches menant au palais du Grand Pope, puis une fois devant lui s’agenouilla en baissant les yeux, consciente que son rapport n’allait pas être apprécié.

-Algieda du Lion au rapport, Grand Pope. C’est avec honte que je reviens ici après l’échec de ma mission, car j’ai été incapable d’éliminer le Seigneur de Guerre Aguilar. Ses méthodes ont beau être barbares et cruelles, il n’en est pas moins un fervent défenseur de la justice et de l’honneur. Je n’ai pu me résoudre à l’éliminer, même si j’en avais la force, car beaucoup de gens comptent sur lui pour les mener vers des lendemains meilleurs, et je ne pense pas être apte à être juge, juré et bourreau. Même si j’ai la conscience tranquille, j’accepterais la punition du Sanctuaire pour mon échec, quelle qu’elle soit.

Un silence pesant s’installa entre le Chevalier du Lion et le Grand Pope que ce dernier finit par briser ; mais à la grande surprise d’Algieda, le ton était chaleureux et bienveillant.

-Je suis très fier de toi, Algieda. Tu as su faire la part des choses et rester fidèle à toi-même, restant droite dans tes bottes quant à ta conception de la justice. Et même si je ne m’attendais pas à une telle noblesse d’âme chez ton ennemi, je sais en te regardant qu’il n’est pas une menace. Tu as bien travaillé !

La grecque bafouilla un merci incompréhensible, avant que Sadalsuud ne lui conseille de passer dans la maison du Capricorne pour rassurer Arthur qui devait être inquiet, ce qui fit rire de bon cœur le Lion qui pensait que son frère lui faisait quand même un peu plus confiance que ça. Alors qu’elle allait repartir, le Grand Pope la retint pour lui dire qu’il avait la sensation qu’elle avait mûri.

-Oh ? Ben, c’est un peu grâce à Aguilar, je suppose… Quoi qu’il en soit, je compte toujours faire de mon mieux !

Sur le chemin du retour vers sa maison, Algieda ressentit alors un Cosmos qu’elle reconnut aussitôt émaner du 9ème temple, et dut se retenir de crier d’excitation tant elle était heureuse de ce que signifiait cette aura. Des ailes dorées émergèrent alors de la pénombre, dévoilant la silhouette du nouveau Chevalier d’Or du Sagittaire, qui détailla le Chevalier du Lion en bien mauvais état mais dont tous les soucis semblèrent s’envoler à la vue de sa sœur d’armes. Alors, sans un mot, Algieda et Lucy s’étreignirent, tout simplement heureuses de voir qu’ensemble, elles pourraient contribuer à la protection de la Terre.


	60. 15ème Chronique: Arthur

SANCTUAIRE D’ATHÉNA, 8 ANS AVANT LE RETOUR DE LA DÉESSE

Du sang. Du sang partout, à perte de vue. C’est là tout ce qui restait à l’endroit où Amalthée, Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne, s’était donnée la mort sous les yeux de son disciple. Et si elle avait été enterrée en catimini, dans la partie du cimetière réservée aux traîtres, le sang séché était toujours présent sur les marches menant au 10ème temple. La maison était vide, déserte, comme si la chaleur et la vie qui habitaient l’habitation étaient mortes en même temps qu’Amalthée. Dans le cimetière du Sanctuaire, un petit garçon d’à peine 7 ans se tenait devant la tombe de la traîtresse, déjà souillée par tous ces imbéciles convaincus de sa trahison. Et même si le Grand Pope avait tenté de calmer le jeu, lui aussi persuadé de l’innocence du Capricorne, il avait dû céder au tribunal populaire et à contrecœur placer le cercueil d’Amalthée dans cette partie honnie du Sanctuaire. Mais peu importe, ça n’empêcherait pas Arthur, seul et dernier disciple d’Amalthée, de rendre un dernier hommage à ce maître qu’il aimait comme une mère. Respirant difficilement, la main posée sur la blessure que son maître lui avait infligée bien involontairement, il se recueillit, n’entendant pas un ami arriver.

-Rentrons, Arthur. Tu risques d’avoir des ennuis si tu restes ici trop longtemps.

-Je m’en fiche. Par contre, je veux pas que tu aies des ennuis parce que tu me côtoies, El Hadji. Je te jure, qu’un jour… Je me montrerais digne de cette épée qui habite mon bras, et que je ferais honneur à sa mémoire. Et un jour, nous serons tous deux Chevaliers d’Or, défenseurs de la paix et la justice sur Terre : alors peu importe ce que les gens pensent de moi, on juge une personne sur ces actes et non sur ses relations. On ne me verra jamais comme le disciple de la traîtresse… Mais comme ma propre personne ! Et comme Rigel d’Orion n’est plus… Je ne me laisserais pas consumer par la vengeance.

4 ANS PLUS TARD

Pendant 4 ans, la Garde d’Or fut intégralement vide, à l’exception bien sûr du Grand Pope qui s’il n’était plus officiellement Chevalier d’Or du Verseau (pas de cumul des mandats chez Athéna) en avait bien évidemment la puissance. Mais cette situation n’allait plus durer : aujourd’hui, un nouveau porteur d’Excalibur était né. Toutefois, l’ambiance était morne et peu avenante, comme si les gens venaient contre leur gré à cette cérémonie. Après tout, ce gamin était le disciple de la traîtresse. Comment être sûr qu’il n’allait pas lui aussi se retourner contre le Sanctuaire, comme son maître avant lui ? Mais nul n’osait rien dire : le nouveau Capricorne avait la confiance du Grand Pope, et personne n’allait contester l’autorité de ce dernier. Genou à terre, Arthur leva les yeux vers le patriarche des armées d’Athéna, fier d’être le nouveau doyen de la future génération de Chevaliers d’Or.

-Arthur du Capricorne, jures-tu de défendre Athéna et la Justice sur Terre ?

-Je le jure !

-Jures-tu de ne porter ton Armure que pour faire le bien, et jamais pour défendre des intérêts personnels ?

-Je le jure !

-Dans ce cas moi, Sadalsuud, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, te nomme officiellement Chevalier d’Or d’Athéna.

D’habitude, la fin de cette phrase est synonyme d’hourras et d’applaudissements de la part de tout le Sanctuaire réuni. Mais pas ici. Ce fut le silence absolu, et seuls les applaudissements d’El Hadji, le meilleur ami d’Arthur et futur Chevalier d’Or du Cancer, brisèrent ce silence pesant. Mais le gréco-français n’en avait rien à foutre : il se savait impopulaire, mais ça ne l’affectait pas plus que ça. Il était au-dessus de ça, de ces considérations stupides que la population du Sanctuaire pouvait avoir à son égard. Son seul but, à présent… C’était d’obtenir la lame parfaite et de la mettre au service d’Athéna.

16 ANS PLUS TARD

16 ans. Cela faisait désormais 16 longues années qu’Arthur avait repris l’héritage de son maître, et était le possesseur légitime et incontesté d’Excalibur. Il avait vécu tant d’aventures… Il avait finalement pu venger son maître et prouver qu’elle n’avait jamais été une traîtresse, et au contraire une véritable protectrice d’Athéna, jusqu’à la fin. Il avait aussi rencontré l’amour avec Julia, sa belle Julia, et entretenu des liens fraternels forts avec Algieda et Lucy. Si seulement cela avait pu durer éternellement… Mais le Sagittaire les avait quittés il y a un an, sacrifiant sa vie pour protéger ce qui lui était cher. Et depuis, le Gémeaux déployait des trésors d’imagination pour éviter le Lion, se sentant responsable de la mort de l’américaine. Et malgré tous les efforts d’Arthur pour essayer de les rapprocher, c’était à chaque fois un échec… Soupirant, le porteur d’Excalibur se rendit dans le palais du Grand Pope, ce dernier l’ayant convoqué pour lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance, selon les dires du patriarche. La Déesse Athéna était également présente, ce qui surprit grandement le Capricorne. La situation devait être grave !

-Arthur du Capricorne pour vous servir. Que puis-je faire pour vous deux ?

-Ce que nous avons à te révéler doit rester secret, car cela bouleversera la conception qu’ont les gens de l’univers. C’est pourquoi nous avons décidé de te mettre seul dans la confidence, toi qu’on dit être le plus sage et le plus juste des Chevaliers d’Or.

-C’est trop d’honneur que vous me faites.

-Possible, mais là n’est pas la question. Ce que tu dois savoir… C’est que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l’univers.

Quoi, c’est tout ? Arthur se doutait bien que la Terre n’était pas la seule planète habitée, qu’il y avait sûrement des formes de vie ailleurs dans l’univers… Mais apparemment, ce n’est pas ce que voulait dire le Pope et la Déesse.

-Non, ce que nous voulons dire, c’est que nous ne sommes qu’un grain de poussière dans l’univers, même les Dieux. Pour faire simple, notre univers, notre temporalité, n’est qu’une parmi tant d’autres.

Ok, là c’était grave. -Vous êtes en train de me dire que le multivers existe ?

-Tu comprends vite, Chevalier. Il y a une infinité de temporalités, parfois si semblables qu’elles semblent identiques à une autre à l’exception d’un élément. Par exemple, il y a un univers où tu n’es jamais devenu Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne, un autre où je ne suis jamais devenu Grand Pope, un autre où les forces d’Hadès l’ont emporté au 20ème siècle et où une résistance s’est formée, ou bien encore un où le conflit du Lost Canvas n’a jamais eu lieu… Il y a même des univers où nous n’existons pas, où mes amis et moi-même n’avons pas été les Chevaliers d’Or du 21ème siècle, remplacés par d’autres qui ont affrontés la Déesse Pallas. Je sais, ça fait beaucoup à digérer. Comprends-tu donc maintenant pourquoi nous ne voulons pas que ça s’ébruite ?

-Oui, Grand Pope. Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi m’avoir fait venir ? Je suppose que ce n’était pas dans le seul but de me révéler ceci, quelque chose de plus grave doit être à l’œuvre.

-Laisse-moi y venir, Arthur. Dans plusieurs de ces temporalités a eu lieu ce qu’on appelle « la Guerre des Épées Sacrées », à laquelle a participé Shura, l’un de tes nombreux prédécesseurs au poste de Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne. Il y a affronté des ennemis comme Roland, Sigurd, Alice, Lancelot… Des porteurs d’épées sacrées comme celle qui repose en ton bras. Mais ce ne sont pas des contemporains de son époque, non. Il s’agit des véritables héros dont on raconte les histoires dans les mythes et légendes. Le plus dangereux d’entre eux fut Mordred, le fils bâtard du Roi Arthur dont tu tires ton prénom et propriétaire de l’épée sainte royale Clarent. Il a été vaincu par Aldébaran du Taureau au 21ème siècle dans la plupart des temporalités, puis tué par son père, le Roi Arthur… Mais comme nous te l’avons expliqué, il en existe une multitude. Dont une où Aldébaran a été vaincu… Et c’est désormais vers la nôtre qu’il se dirige, prêt à éliminer tous les possesseurs d’épée sacrée par pur esprit de vengeance. Tu es sa prochaine cible ! Il va sans doute se diriger vers le Sanctuaire, et tu dois impérativement l’éliminer, non seulement pour te protéger mais aussi pour ne pas risquer le choc des multivers. Ce sera une mission périlleuse… L’acceptes-tu ?

Ah oui, ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser d’un coup. Un tueur venu d’un autre univers, fils du Roi Arthur légendaire qui avait été capable de vaincre un Chevalier d’Or et qui désormais voulait sa peau… Parfait ! Non seulement il prouverait à tous que sa lame est la plus puissante, mais il en profiterait pour sauver le multivers. Pas mal, comme programme !

-Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse, Grand Pope, Déesse Athéna. Je pars sur le champ affronter ce terrible adversaire et ne reviendrais qu’une fois ma mission accomplie, ou bien je mourrais en essayant.

-Si possible, je préfèrerais que ça soit la première option…

Sans un mot de plus, Arthur quitta le 13ème étage, puis sortit un mensonge éhonté aux Chevaliers d’Or qu’il croisa sur son chemin, à contrecœur certes, mais il devait tenir sa promesse envers le Grand Pope et la Déesse.

Peu de temps après, il arriva sur une île isolée où personne n’habitait. Parfait, ça lui permettrait de se battre sans crainte de blesser qui que ce soit. Un grondement sourd synonyme de l’ouverture d’une dimension parallèle se fit alors entendre, pour laisser place à un homme de grande taille aux cheveux roses et ondulés lui arrivant au bas de la nuque, et une haine profonde se lisait en lui, ainsi qu’une odeur de sang et de mort. Combien de porteurs d’épées sacrées avait-il massacré ? Il ne portait pas d’armure, ce qui étonna Arthur : comment avait-il pu vaincre tant de monde sans ça ? Et où était donc son épée, Clarent ?

-Tu dois savoir qui je suis, non ?

-Oui. Celui qui va périr au bout de ma lame.

-De bien présomptueuses paroles, Chevalier… Comment t’appelles-tu ?

-Arthur, comme ton père. Et comme lui, je vais t’éliminer.

Un sourire tordu traversa alors le faciès immonde du bâtard, qui gloussa à l’idée d’ajouter une nouvelle épée à son tableau de chasse.

-Tu n’imagines pas à quel point l’entente de ce prénom me motive à t’éliminer comme tant d’autres avant toi. Je vais bien m’amuser avec toi ! HOLY SWORD EMBODIMENT !

Claquant des doigts, Mordred fit apparaître son épée qui ressemblait à un trait de lumière éblouissant, avant d’utiliser une technique nommée Curse Sword Activate pour en faire une protection. Alors en fait, les Gladiateurs participant à la Guerre des Épées Sacrées avaient leurs armes comme totems…

-D’habitude, je ne revêts pas mon épée, mais si tu es un porteur d’Excalibur comme tous les Chevaliers d’Or du Capricorne que j’ai massacré avant toi, c’est que ta lame a une certaine puissance qui causerait du mal à mon corps. Mais ton épée ne franchira jamais ma protection !

-Tu crois ça ? Vérifions ça tout de suite, alors. EXCALIBUR !

D’une taillade verticale, le Capricorne passa à l’attaque, bien déterminé à éliminer vite cet opposant redoutable. Mais à part cinq cheveux, l’efficacité de l’attaque fut nulle ! Comment était-ce possible ?

-Nul doute que sans ma protection, je serais déjà mort. Ta lame est puissante, bien plus que celles de tous ceux que j’ai affronté… Pour tout te dire, tu es le dernier sur ma liste. J’ai déjà éliminé au moins une fois tous les porteurs d’épée sacrée à travers le multivers, et personne n’a été en mesure de me résister. Le vainqueur de notre combat sera donc possesseur de la plus puissante des lames… Mais ce vainqueur, ce sera moi ! Meurs, Arthur ! GEKITSŪ NO HIKARI !

Des lances de lumière percèrent alors Arthur de tous côtés, ne s’attaquant pas seulement à son corps, mais également à son âme et à son Cosmos. Avec une technique aussi redoutable, pas étonnant que de nombreux porteurs d’épées sacrées aient succombés… Mais il fallait résister ! Brûlant son Cosmos, le Capricorne taillada les lances grâce à sa propre lame, ce qui surprit Mordred, mais seulement un court instant avant qu’il ne reprenne ce sourire mesquin de satisfaction.

-Splendide, absolument splendide ! Bien peu sont ceux capables de résister à cette technique. Peut-être devrais-je me donner à fond pour-Argh !

Il n’avait pas pu terminer sa phrase, Arthur s’étant précipité sur lui pour lui porter un coup qui détruisit son plastron. Volant en éclats, Mordred se rattrapa difficilement en se réceptionnant sur un pied. Voyant sa protection détruite, le fils illégitime du Roi bouillit de colère.

-Toi… Tu… Tu… Tu as osé détruire mon épée… Je voulais m’amuser encore un peu avec toi, mais j’ai changé d’avis ! Je vais te faire payer au centuple ce que tu m’as infligé ! Je ne vais même pas te porter le coup fatal, c’est toi-même qui vas te tuer ! TŌKEN NO HIKARI !

Une lumière éblouissante se manifesta à nouveau. Était-ce donc là sa plus terrible technique ? Pourtant, elle ne causait aucun dégâts physiques… Mais… Quels étaient ces voix dans sa tête ? Elles se faisaient de plus en plus assourdissantes… S’attaquant directement à son esprit… Répétant inlassablement le même mot… Meurs… Meurs… Meurs… Meurs, meurs, meurs, meurs, MEURS ! Le mot vrillant ses tympans et son cerveau, Arthur s’écroula après s’être porté un coup au cœur sous l’impulsion de la lumière du supplice de Mordred. Finalement, comme tous les autres avant lui, il avait succombé… Allait-il donc mourir ainsi ? Incapable de protéger la Terre ? Incapable de tenir cette ultime promesse faite à son maître de forger la plus puissante des lames ? Incapable de revenir vers ses amis, vers la lumière ?  
Alors qu’il se sentait sombrer définitivement, il vit alors devant lui des dizaines, non, des centaines d’individus lui faire face. Tous étaient vêtus d’un habit doré… L’Armure d’Or du Capricorne ! Sept des individus s’avancèrent alors, il y avait là cinq hommes et deux femmes, et si Arthur put reconnaître les deux femmes, ce n’était pas le cas pour les cinq hommes… Mais au moins, Natassia et Amalthée étaient là… Il pouvait partir en paix, à présent !

-Ça ne te ressemble pas d’abandonner, Arthur !

-Mon frère ne tarit pourtant pas d’éloges à ton sujet… Est-ce là la limite de ta force ?

Les cinq hommes s’avancèrent alors, et Arthur comprit leur identité : il y avait là Enki*, Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne au 13ème siècle, El Cid et Shura, ses homologues des 18ème et 20ème siècles, Izō, Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne au 18ème siècle dans une temporalité différente, et Pablo**, Chevalier héritier de Shura issu d’une temporalité où Hadès l’avait emporté au 20ème siècle.

-Relève-toi, Chevalier…

-Bats-toi pour ce en quoi tu crois !

-Dans ton bras repose la plus puissante de toutes les lames…

-Tu dois croire en elle !

-Elle qui ouvrira la voie vers l’avenir !

En chœur, les sept Chevaliers d’Or du Capricorne rassemblèrent leurs forces pour un dernier encouragement envers leur héritier, celui qui avait poussé la maîtrise de son épée à son paroxysme. Et s’il ne parvenait pas à vaincre Mordred… Nul ne le pourrait.

-Aies foi en Excalibur, Chevalier !

Mordred, de son côté, était persuadé de sa victoire et continuait de narguer le gréco-français qui était toujours face contre terre.

-Tu as beau avoir le prénom d’un roi, tu n’es qu’un pauvre gamin incapable d’avoir la puissance nécessaire pour se battre. Tu m’auras bien amusé… Mais désormais, nul ne peut s’opposer à mon épée Clarent ! Je suis le plus fort de tout le multivers ! Quoi ?

Il prononça ce dernier mot lorsqu’il vit que son adversaire s’était relevé ! Mais où puisait-il donc toute cette volonté ? Se mettant à nouveau en garde pour un ultime assaut, Arthur brûla son Cosmos à son paroxysme, au-delà encore du 7ème sens.

-Pour toi qui n’a vécu que dans la haine et dans la puissance superficielle, ce que je vais te dire n’aura aucune sens… Mais la vraie force, ce n’est pas d’écraser les autres. La vraie force, c’est de se battre pour une cause chère à notre cœur, et la volonté de protéger surpassera toujours celle de dominer. J’ai enfin compris d’où je tirais la puissance de ma lame… Et aujourd’hui, je vais prouver qu’Excalibur est la lame suprême ! Enki, El Cid, Izō, Shura, Pablo, Natassia, Amalthée… Cette attaque est pour vous !

Et d’une taillade verticale pure, limpide et nette, Arthur trancha en deux Mordred et sa protection, qui fut bien incapable de réagir sous la violence de l’assaut. Il avait donc finalement trouvé celui qui le surpasserait… Celui qui avait poussé la puissance de sa lame bien au-delà des limites mortelles… Le vrai possesseur d’Excalibur !

_-Il a beau avoir beaucoup à apprendre… Mais il a l’étoffe des grands souverains… Il n’en est pas encore un, mais un jour… Un homme comme lui règnera !_

Haletant, Arthur reprit son casque et l’enfila, exténué par ce long et fastidieux combat. Jamais il n’avait affronté un adversaire si puissant… Mais désormais, ce Mordred ne ferait plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. Vacillant, trébuchant sur sa route, c’est péniblement qu’il parvint au 13ème étage grâce à l’aide d’El Hadji, qui servit de support à son frère d’armes. Arthur fit alors son rapport, avant d’être félicité par Sadalsuud et Athéna pour sa réussite, sans oublier de jurer de ne jamais parler du multivers à qui que ce soit. Alors qu’il partait, la Déesse demanda à son Grand Pope ce qu’il avait en tête.

-Oh, pas grand-chose… Je réfléchissais juste à la pertinence d’un choix pour ma succession.

**CHRONIQUES, CHAPITRE ANNEXE : FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne dans L'Avènement d'Arès par evno88 sur Wattpad
> 
> **Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne dans Dystopia par Mema23chan, héritier de Shura dans un UA où Hadès l'a emporté 20ème siècle.
> 
> Et voilà, cette histoire est finie! Si tout se passe bien, L'Avènement d'Arès arrive demain, et lundi le premier arc de notre histoire en collaboration avec evno88 consacrée à la toute première Guerre Sainte!
> 
> Bonne soirée à tous et que brûles votre Cosmos!


End file.
